El Juego de la Resistencia
by SumSum R.L
Summary: TERMINADO. El último encuentro entre Draco y Hermione marca el fin de esta historia. ¿Es realmente el fin de un romance o el comienzo de una nueva aventura? Léase cap 28, 29 y 30 como uno sólo para finalizar el drama. Gracias por el apoyo!
1. Hay sangre sucia para rato

EL JUEGO DE LA RESISTENCIA

Capítulo 1 : Sangre sucia hay para rato...

La pieza estaba completamente iluminada por los tenues rayos de sol que se colaban sigilosos por las cortinas entrecerradas de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo recogiendo frascos vacíos, vasos de agua y descorriendo las cortinas. Caminó hacia la cama de Hermione y tomó su brazo.

-Pulso estable, presión normal... –musitó mientras una pluma en el aire escribía en un pergamino. –temperatura... mmm ...quizás está un poco baja. –Cogió una frazada de la cama a la izquierda de la muchacha y la cubrió con ella.

-¿Dónde estoy? –murmuró una vocecilla ronca y cansada que Poppy a penas pudo escuchar.

-En la enfermería de la escuela, querida... –contestó la enfermera examinando las pupilas de Hermione con una luz blanca que salía de la punta de su varita. –Has estado dormida cerca de una semana, ya pensábamos que no despertarías... –le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor, había varias camas ocupadas. Podía distinguir a Neville dos camas hacia su derecha, parecía seguir durmiendo, tenía la cabeza vendada al igual que su brazo zurdo. Frente a Longbottom es distinguía la larga figura de Luna quien parecía estar despierta, pero al cruzar una fugaz mirada con Hermione cerró rápidamente los ojos.

-Tiene visita, señorita Granger. –dijo la señora Pomfrey acercándose a ella para ayudarla a sentarse en la cama. Puso un par de almohadones en la espalda de la Gryffindor y se acercó a la entreabierta puerta para dejar pasar a un alto chico rubio, quien se acercó tímidamente a la cama de la castaña.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Malfoy de pie junto a Hermione.

-Como si me hubiera tomado treinta cervezas de mantequilla... –contestó la muchacha –Siento que la cabeza me fuera a explotar. –Se corrió un poco hacia la derecha del colchón dejando un espacio para que el rubio se sentara a su lado. –Por lo menos es bueno ver una cara amiga en este lugar...

Draco se sorprendió por el comentario de Hermione. Ambos jamás habían reconocido ser amigos frente a nadie y ni siquiera entre ellos mismos, siempre hablaban de tregua... ¿Pero amistad? A pesar de ello se sintió aliviado que Granger compartiera los sentimientos que el tenía por ella... Se sentó junto a la Gryffindor simplemente observándola.

-¿Qué tienes, Malfoy? –reía Hermione –¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Tengo algo raro?

El Slytherin se arrojó a los brazos de la chica y la abrazó suavemente. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y le acariciaba la espalda.

-Pensé que nunca despertarías... –susurró Malfoy a su oído.

-¿Creíste que iba a dejarte el camino libre para el premio anual? –preguntó Hermione soltándolo –Todavía hay sangre sucia para rato... –sonrió pícaramente.

-Apropósito de Premio Anual... –exclamó el rubio parándose veloz de la cama corrió detrás de una cortina y salió cargado de libros y pergaminos. –Te traje todo lo que te has perdido... procuré pedirle los apuntes a los profesores en las clases que no compartimos. Supuse que "cara rajada" y "comadreja" no iban a darle mucha importancia, así que me adelanté a uno de tus ataques de neurosis...

Dejó todo sobre el velador de la muchacha y el mueble se balanceó levemente por el peso.

-Gracias, Malfoy.

-No fue nada... –contestó con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. –Sólo un poco más de trabajo extra.

-Gracias por sacarme del Bosque Prohibido... –murmuró Hermione mirándolo a los ojos –Sé que era muy importante para ti vengarte de V...Voldemort, sin embargo lo dejaste por... ¿salvarme?

-Voldemort me ha quitado lo más importante en mi vida, no iba a permitir que me quitara a mi mejor amiga... –contestó acercándose a la chica la besó en la frente –Nos vemos después, Granger.

Hermione se acomodó entre los almohadones siguiendo a Malfoy con la mirada. ¿Amigos? Tal vez era lo mejor en las circunstancias que se encontraban. A estas alturas de la guerra era mejor estar todos unidos contra el poder del Señor Siniestro, no había rencores ni purezas de sangre que debieran interferir en la meta común del mundo mágico: erradicar a Voldemort y sus secuaces del camino.

-¡Muy bonito, Hermione! –exclamó una voz melosa desde el otro extremo de la enfermería. –Fraternizando con el enemigo... ya sabía que el hurón y tú se traían algo entre manos.

-Nada de eso Luna... –contestó la castaña algo nerviosa, aunque algo le decía que la Gryffindor había presenciado atentamente la visita del rubio. –Draco sólo vino a traerme mis apuntes y a ver si yo estaba bien. Nada más.

Luna se incorporó en la cama para quedar sentada lo más erguida posible, dándose un aire de misterio.

-Así que _Draco_ vino a verte... ¡Qué tierno! –comentó en un tono totalmente hipócrita. –Si él es tan considerado con las personas, jamás insulta a nadie y es un amor de mago...

Hermione arrugó las sábanas entre sus puños completamente furiosa. ¿Por qué Luna tomaba esa postura con ella? Siempre se portó bien con ella como para que ahora le pagara de esa forma.

-Aunque no te des cuenta, _Granger..._ –dijo apretando los dientes. –Él sigue siendo el mismo pedante, altanero y estúpido de siempre... ¡Es un mortífago y tú una sangre sucia! ¿¡Cuánto crees que le durará su amabilidad!?

La castaña sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza, subía rápidamente su temperatura encendiendo sus mejillas y contrayendo los músculos de su cuello.

-¡Él no es un mortífago! –gritó fuera de sí. –Y aunque nadie le crea, yo lo hago... ¡¡¡¡Y si algún día me mata podrás decirle a todo el mundo como "viste en el aura de Malfoy sus demoníacas intenciones y que me lo advertiste y yo como embrujada no te quise escuchar"!!!!

-Si eso es lo que quieres que diga en tu funeral, lo haré... –dijo Luna muy calmada tomando el último número del profeta sobre su mesita de noche.

Hermione tomó algunos pergaminos de su propio velador y comenzó a leer algo que realmente no le estaba quedando en el cerebro, sólo seguía las líneas escritas por la prefecta caligrafía del Slytherin moviendo sus ojos de izquierda a derecha. Sintió ruido de sábanas y como unos pies descalzos caminaban rumbo al baño de la enfermería, un peso liviano cayó a sus pies sorpresivamente.

-Voy al baño... –dijo Luna mirando a la prefecta de reojo –Podrías dejar de hacer como que estudias y leer el titular de El Profeta... me tomé la libertad de tomar tus ejemplares prestados el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente. Las lechuzas los estaban amontonando insistentemente sobre tu mesita de noche.

La castaña se estiró en la cama para tomar los papeles color beige del borde inferior de sus sábanas. Abrió los ojos como una par de huevos fritos al fijar la vista en la primera página del diario.

Nuevo ataque en Hogwarts

El, en otros tiempos, lugar más seguro del mundo mágico británico volvió a ser atacado por los seguidores de El-que-no-se-debe-ser-nombrado. El pasado sábado y bajo la ligera vigilancia del lugar debido a la visita semanal al poblado de Hogsmeade, un grupo de mortífagos ingresó al Bosque Prohibido del instituto.

Por razones que se investigan un puñado de jóvenes de 5º y 6º año se encontraban merodeando los alrededores del mencionado bosque sin ningún tipo de supervisión. Los estudiantes, entre ellos el joven Potter, fueron sorprendidos y atacados por los capuchas blancas. No se registraron pérdidas irreparables, pero un número no conocido de ellos sigue bajo el cuidado de Poppy Pomfrey enfermera del centro educacional, quien se negó a dar declaraciones sobre el compromiso vital de los jóvenes.

Se sospecha de la participación del hijo del recientemente asesinado Lucius Malfoy, como autor material de los ataques contra los estudiantes. Fuentes cercanas indican que el joven Malfoy recibió en diciembre su iniciación como mortífago y se lo relaciona directamente con una serie de amenazas contra "El niño que vivió" y alguno hijos de muggles dentro de las paredes del colegio de magia y hechicería.

"No se explica cómo pudieron ingresar los mortífagos a las inmediaciones de Hogwarts, pero sabemos que Usted-sabe-quien tiene complices al interior del recinto..." –afirma el ministro Cornellius Fugde . Investigaciones posteriores confirman la urgencia del ministerio por obtener la tutela temporal de Draco Malfoy una vez terminado el año escolar. Por el momento Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts no ha permitido el ingreso de ningún miembro fiscalizador del ministerio.

Rita Skeeter

Hermione escuchó que la puerta se entreabría y escondió el periódico entre las sábanas. Una cabeza pelirroja se asomó tras el biombo que ocultaba la cama de la Gryffindor.

-¡Hermione! –Ron corrió a su encuentro abrazándola fuertemente. –¡Qué alivio que ya estés bien! ¡Vaya susto que nos diste! Harry estaba como loco, para qué decirte yo... –desvió la mirada hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama soltando la Hermione de sus asfixiantes brazos. –Veo que ya te estás poniendo al día... ja! No tienes remedio.

-Ron... –dijo la muchacha sonriéndole –Estás bien... ¿No te ocurrió nada?

-Bueno, si le llamas nada a los cruccios del padre de Goyle... sí estoy bien. –murmuró con voz pícara. –nada que la señora Pomfrey y sus pociones no pudiera aliviar.

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos sintiendo gran alivio de saber que sus mejores amigos estaban sanos y salvos.

-¿Y Harry? –preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Harry? –masculló el colorín rascándose la cabeza. –Bueno, él está algo... ocupado...

-¿Todavía está molesto conmigo? –lo interrogó Hermione con una expresión triste en el rostro. –Entiendo si no quiere hablarme...

-No creas que no se ha preocupado por ti, todos lo estábamos... Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Justin y los demás preguntaban diariamente por ti... Incluso venían a verte cuando tenían tiempo. –afirmó contando con los dedos las visitas que había recibido la Gryffindor durante su estancia en la enfermería. –Si vieras las caras de felicidad que tenían cuando Dumbledore nos contó que habías recuperado la conciencia. –se puso serio al ver la cara desilusionada de su amiga. –Escucha, Hermione... Harry no está bien de ánimo, esto del ataque lo dejó bastante afectado...

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no explica su enojo ni su indiferencia... –suspiró Hermione hundiéndose en las almohadas. –Pero qué querías que hiciera, que pasara por alto lo ocurrido y fingiera que todo estaba bien...

Ron le lanzó una mirada fulminante que la hizo estremecer.

-¿Y ahora está bien acaso? –preguntó buscando una respuesta sincera en los ojos chocolatados de su amiga. –Hermione... No sé si hiciste bien, no considero que tu reacción fue la más adecuada, pusiste en peligro a los miembros de la A.D.... Pero estuviste cuando te necesitamos, eso lo reconozco... Tus problemas con tu ex novio arréglalos con él... –la mirada de Hermione se entristeció, cada palabra de Ron era cierta, su actitud infantil guió a sus amigos directo a las garras de Voldemort. –Nadie te guarda rencor... bueno tal vez Luna, pero créeme que todos entendimos como te sentiste. No tenías a quien recurrir, sin embargo ir a descargarte con el hurón no fue una buena elección... Bueno se me hace tarde para Pociones –se acercó a la muchacha y la besó en la mejilla. –Regreso a la tarde, le diré a los chicos que me acompañen... ¿te parece bien?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y los labios apretados. Trataba de no dejar escapar las lágrimas que se le venían a los ojos copiosamente.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? –preguntó Harry a Ron al tiempo que el pelirrojo cerraba la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Por qué no entraste a verla? Si hubieras visto su cara se te habría quitado inmediatamente ese estúpido orgullo tuyo... –contestó cargando su mochila sobre el hombro. –Y está bien, ya que preguntas.

-Me alegro... –murmuró mientras Ron lo miraba con reproche -¿¡Qué querías que hiciera!? Que la abrazara y le dijera: "Oh Hermione me alegro tanto que ya estés bien... No te preocupes porque casi nos mataste a todos en otro de tus ataques de neurosis..."

Un hombro lo golpeó violentamente arrojándolo contra la pared. Reconoció la mirada gris de Malfoy caminando en dirección contraria a los Gryffindor.

-¿Y ése a dónde va? –preguntó Ron ignorando el golpe de Harry contra la pared. –¿No nos tocan dobles con Slytherin?

-No creo que quiera aparecerse en clases, por lo menos hoy... –contestó Harry poniéndose de pie. –Ya leíste el artículo de Skeeter en portada de El Profeta esta mañana.

-Tienes razón... –murmuró Ron apresurando el paso –¿Crees que las cosas que se dicen de él sean verdad?

-Bueno, tú lo viste entre el grupo de mortífagos con Hermione tomada del brazo... –especulaba el moreno entrando a las mazmorras. –Es bastante sospechoso que nosotros estuviéramos buscando como locos a nuestra amiguita y él está junto a ella en medio del Bosque Prohibido rodeado de los compañeros de su difunto padre.

-Y madre... no olvides las cualidades oscuras de Narcissa. –agregó Ron al tiempo que tomaban asiento en las últimas filas de la habitación.

Snape entró en la mazmorra con su conocida actitud altanera y su cara de perro rabioso. Dejó un pesado libro sobre el escritorio y se puso a escribir una serie de instrucciones en la pizarra.

-Alumnos, los exámenes serán la próxima semana... –inició con un tomo de burla en su voz. –Espero que los que demostraron las habilidades necesarias para continuar en mi clase el año pasado obtengan unas calificaciones decentes. –detuvo su mirada en Ron y Harry –Aunque todos sabemos que hay aspirantes a magos y brujas que definitivamente no cumplen con las expectativas de este curso... –soltó una risa burlona. –Las pociones que se pedirán como requisito para aprobar este año están en la pizarra. Espero que las tengan listas a tiempo para presentarse al examen oral, donde deberán dejar sus muestras... Bueno ya conocen el procedimiento... Esta es su última oportunidad para aclarar sus dudas. Así que... ¡a trabajar!

La clase se trascurrió extrañamente armoniosa durante la mañana. La calma que se respiraba en el salón era únicamente interrumpida por los paseos de Snape de un lado a otro de la mazmorra, algunos puntos menos para Gryffindor y los comentarios sobre los titulares de El Profeta que susurraban en la sala como un aleteo de moscas.

-Dicen que lo llevarán a Azkabán... –comentaba Parvati a una chica de Slytherin sentada unos puestos más allá.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamaba la muchacha poniendo sus manos en la boca –Está bien que trataran de deshacerse de Potter... ¡pero la sabelotodo de Granger no hacía mal a nadie!

-Tan guapote y tendrá que terminar sus días hecho papilla en ese horrible lugar... –susurraba Lavender mirando a Pansy. –¿Tú crees que es culpable?

-Créelo o no, Brown, pero yo no comparto las ideas de los mortífagos... Sin embargo, las tradiciones son muy importantes para nosotros los Slytherin, y el deber de Malfoy era seguir los pasos de su padre... pero me temo que aún no tenía la edad para ser mortífago, la verdad, es que no entiendo nada.

-Ginny Weasley estaba ahí... –interrumpió Dean –Y me comentó que Malfoy había sacado a Hermione del Bosque Prohibido antes que Ustedes-saben-quien la eliminara.

-Interesante... –masculló la chica de Slytherin que conversaba con Parvati. –A lo mejor, después de todo es un traidor de su sangre. –una sonrisa malintencionada se dibujó en sus labios -¡Gracias, Thomas, ése si que es un comentario que arderá en mi sala común!

-Cuando quieras, Essex. –concluyó el Gryffindor dirigiéndole una coqueta mirada a la muchacha quien se sonrojó.

Sonó la campana y los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus apuntes y libros para salir de la sala. Algunos Gryffindor siguieron comentando las habladurías del desayuno compartiendo información con los curiosos Slytherin que los interrogaban, todavía sin entender lo que iba a pasar con el futuro de Malfoy.

-¿¡Que nadie de Slytherin lee el Profeta!? –exclamó Ron dejando atrás la puerta de la mazmorra.

-Me temo que el único que lo hacía era el hurón... –contestó Harry cargando un par de libros. –Debemos aceptar que el único con un coeficiente intelectual decente era él... El resto seguro leía las historietas o los resultados del campeonato de Quidditch, sin contar a Parkinson que cada semana aparecía fotografiada en la página de "sociales".

-Es verdad... –murmuró Ron. –Hey! Lavender!

La muchacha se detuvo a esperar al colorín, Parvati la imitó quedándose quieta a su lado.

-Chicas... Voy a ver a Hermione después de Transformaciones ¿vienen? –preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

-Pues claro –contestó Lavender esperando saciar su sed de chismes corroborando desde la fuente directa. –Yo tengo Adivinación a esa hora... ¿Nos juntamos en la enfermería a las seis y quince?

El pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el salón de Estudios Muggles. A medio camino de un corredor se detuvo.

-Harry dejé mi pluma en las mazmorras... Ve tú a clases y yo llego más tarde.

-¡Date prisa Ron! –gritó Harry mirando la delgada figura del Weasley que desaparecía por el final del pasillo.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta del salón y al no escuchar respuesta abrió asomando la cabeza.

-¿Olvidó algo Weasley? –preguntó Snape sentado frente al escritorio.

-Mi pluma, profesor... –Ron se dirigió al puesto que había ocupado con anterioridad y pudo distinguir los colores azulinos de su pluma. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a salir del salón.

-Weasley... –lo detuvo Snape –Mándele mis cordiales saludos a la señorita Granger, pero dígale que no aceptaré su ausencia en el examen... –concluyó sin despegar la vista de sus anotaciones.

Ron abandonó la mazmorra algo choqueado por la "amabilidad" de Snape. Después de todo era Hermione la mejor de la clase, después del hurón por supuesto. A lo mejor se había ganado algo de aprecio por parte del "cabeza de cera" debido a su dedicación, porque ni hablar de comportamiento... ¡Cuántos puntos había logrado restar Hermione a la casa Gryffindor en todos estos años de pociones! Caminó a paso ligero por el corredor donde había dejado a Harry, no había necesidad de correr... Ser prefecto tenía sus privilegios, como el llegar tarde a clases sin tener que temer por los puntos menos. Una figura platinada pasó por el costado de Ron silenciosamente en dirección a las mazmorras.

-¡Malfoy! –gritó el colorín mientras observaba que el rubio se detenía y daba vuelta a mirarle.

Ron se acercó al Slytherin acortando peligrosamente la distancia entre ambos.

-No sé si lo que dice El Profeta es cierto y tampoco me interesa... –afirmó el Gryffindor apretando los dientes. –Pero te agradezco que hayas sacado a Hermione del lugar a tiempo... –Malfoy quiso interrumpirlo, pero Ron levantó una mano en señal que no lo interrumpiera. –No sé porqué lo hiciste, pero salvaste a mi mejor amiga...

-Eso no cambia nada entre nosotros, Weasley. –murmuró Malfoy mirándolo desafiante a los ojos. –No te metas en los asuntos que sólo nos incumben a Granger y a mí... –respiró profundamente como queriendo tragarse su orgullo. –Y no tienes nada que agradecer, sólo hice lo correcto.

Se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino hacia la sala de Pociones. Ron se alzó de hombros y se apresuró para llegar a Estudios Muggles.

A las seis y quince esperaban en la puerta de la enfermería un séquito de alegres Gryffindor. Lavender y Parvati cargaban un enorme ramo de flores celestes, Dean conversaba animosamente con Ron acerca de la clase de Transformaciones. A lo lejos se podía distinguir a Harry acompañado de Seamus, quien caminaba presuroso al encuentro del resto de sus compañeros.

-Pueden entrar, pero traten de no alborotar mucho a los chicos, necesitan descansar –dijo la señora Pomfrey saliendo de la enfermería.

El grupo se dispersó dentro de la habitación, los chicos se acercaron a saludar a Hermione para luego acercarse a la cama de Neville quien estaba muy contento de ver a sus amigos. Parvati hizo aparecer un jarrón con agua sobre el velador de la castaña para poner las flores.

-Muchas gracias, chicas... –murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin evitar desviar la vista hasta la cama de Longbottom donde Harry conversaba alegremente con Neville, Dean y Seamus. Ginny había llegado hace algunos minutos y conversaba ahora con Luna al otro lado de la sala.

-Dime, Hermione... –interrumpió Lavender cortando las bromas que Parvati le dirigía a Hermione por el cerro de libros a los pies de su cama. –¿Es cierto eso que dicen...?

La castaña la miró despistadamente como interrogándola.

-Ya sabes... –continuó Parvati con brillo en los ojos –Eso que Malfoy te rescató...

-Pues sí. –contestó Hermione –Fue algo así.

-¡Qué divino! –exclamó Lavender poniendo sus manos en el pecho –Me hace recordar esas novelas muggles de caballeros y doncellas... sin olvidar esos horribles dragones... –murmuró con una mueca de asco en el rostro, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un suave suspiro.

Unas camas más allá Harry hacía como que prestaba atención a la plática de Ron sobre los resultados de los partidos de los Cannions, sin embargo su vista estaba perdida en los gestos divertidos de Parvati y Lavender y los comentarios que le hacían a Hermione.

-Bueno, vamos a cenar... –concluyó Ron sobándose el estómago. –Si llegamos tarde tendremos que pedir la comida a las cocinas... Y eso incluye un castigo por vagar tarde en los pasillos.

Los chicos se despidieron saliendo ruidosamente de la enfermería. Sólo uno de ellos enlenteció la marcha para detenerse frente a la cama de la castaña Gryffindor.

-Así que estás mejor... –dijo secamente. –Hasta tienes ánimos de bromear con las chicas.

-Si, ya me siento bien, Harry. –respondió Hermione sin mirarlo. Guardó silencio un minuto para escoger bien las palabras. –Siento mucho lo que pasó... Puse en peligro a toda la Armada... Todo por un estúpido arrebato... Tal vez sino hubiera desaparecido por tantas horas...

-Lamento mucho que todo terminara así. –murmuró el moreno acercándose a la chica. –Pero tú sabes que ya no era lo mismo... no desde... tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hermione sintió un hielo que recorría su espalda atravesándole las entrañas.

-No... no quiero... hablar de eso... –tartamudeó esquivando los ojos verdes del muchacho, los suyos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas que no estaba segura de poder contener. –Sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento y que espero que sepas perdonarme... porque no podrás entenderme.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, Hermione. –concluyó Harry muy frío. –Jamás entenderé muchas de tus reacciones y no voy a intentarlo tampoco... Pero te disculpo como Jefe de la Armada y cuando estés lista puedes volver a unirte a los entrenamientos.

-¿Y cómo amigo sabrás perdonarme...? –musitó con un grito desesperado ahogado en la garganta.

-Tú sabes que mi orgullo es bastante grande, estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para poder mirarte con los mismos ojos, Hermione. –contestó con inseguridad en su voz, odiaba tener que ser tan cortante con ella –Te pusiste en riesgo vital, y nos arrastraste a todos contigo, traicionaste mi confianza y pusiste en duda mi palabra... Dame algo de tiempo.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa inexpresiva a la castaña y salió de la pieza. Hermione miró hacia ambos lados de la enfermería. Luna había bajado a comer con los chicos y Neville había pedido permiso para retirarse a su habitación. Estaba sola, completamente sola y con el corazón en las manos.

-¡Todo él! –gritó furiosa mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. -¡MI confianza... MIS palabras! ¡¡¡Me cago en su confianza y quemaría sus palabras!!! Y qué pasa conmigo entonces... no puedo esconder lo que siento y ser una piedra insensible y egoísta como él...

Su llanto era más bien chillón y brevemente interrumpido por sonoros suspiros. Golpeaba el colchón con ira y movía la cabeza de un lado al otro (n/a: esos son los ataques neuróticos de los que hablaba Harry) desordenando aún más su rebelde cabellera. En un último intento por controlarse abrazó sus rodillas escondiendo la cara entre sus piernas, las lágrimas no paraban de rodar empapando las sábanas y la intensidad de los gritos no cesaba.

Se mantuvo así unos minutos hasta que sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y una mano acariciaba sus cabellos castaños tratando de calmarla. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los grises ojos de Malfoy quien la miraba con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Asumo que hablaste con Potter... –murmuró al ver el rostro enrojecido y mojado de la Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo.. lo... sabes? –hipó Hermione secándose las mejillas con las sábanas.

-Te conozco Hermione –sólo la llamaba así cuando estaba en esas condiciones deplorables –la única persona capaz de sacarte así de tus casillas es él... ¡Te pone como loca!

La chica comenzó a realizar un puchero y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

-Ya, brujita, no sigas llorando... –susurró el Slytherin a su oído –Yo sé que tú no eres así de neurótica... él te convierte en esto. Mira que hasta se te va a ir el apetito y yo que bajé a las cocinas a pedirte algo de comer.

-En realidad, tanto llanto me está despertando el estómago... –contestó la chica dibujando una sonrisa amistosa, que no lograba impedir que sus ojos siguieran húmedos.

Malfoy le alcanzó una bandeja que descansaba en una mesita al lado de la cama.

-¿Por qué hay dos bandejas? –preguntó Hermione tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Qué acaso creías que te iba a dejar comiendo sola? – Malfoy se sentó frente a Hermione apoyado en la mesita, ella lo observaba gratamente impresionada. –Come, Granger que se enfría.

Comieron en silencio, tranquilos acompañados sólo de la tácita compañía de la señora Pomfrey que caminaba de una lado a otro ordenando la habitación antes de irse a dormir.

-Mañana puede regresar a su habitación, señorita Granger. –dijo la enfermera –Procure descansar mucho para que rinda bien en sus exámenes, buenas noches.

-Madam Pomfrey... ¿no esperará que regresen los chicos? –preguntó Hermione mientras Draco le retiraba la bandeja de las piernas. –No, ellos ya deben estar en sus habitaciones, fueron dados de alta mientras usted tenía otro de sus ataques...

Malfoy trataba de mantenerse serio ante el insidioso comentario de Poppy, no quería que Hermione se enfadara con él.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? –exclamó Hermione una vez que la enfermera abandonara la habitación. –Todos creen que soy una histérica...

-Bueno si te deja más tranquila puedo fastidiar a Potter hasta el cansancio... –propuso Draco terminando su cena –a modo de venganza.

-¡Cierto que es todo un esfuerzo para ti fastidiar a Harry! –dijo sarcásticamente –A propósito de fastidiar... ¿Leíste el titular del periódico esta mañana?

Malfoy guardó silencio y miró las flores sobre el mueble de Hermione. Afirmó con la cabeza.

-No creas que le creo una palabra a esa Skeeter... –dijo antes que al Slytherin le bajaran sus ataques de rabia incontenible. –¿Pero será cierto que el ministerio anda tras de ti?

-Sospechan que tenga algo que ver con los asesinatos cometidos durante las fiestas de fin de año contra magos de familias muggles. –bufó –Es estúpido pues, ni siquiera, me moví de Hogwarts. Con decirte que tengo una citación a declarar para agosto, hasta entonces no puedo utilizar mi varita...

-¿Cómo rendirás tus exámenes? –preguntó Hermione alzando la voz. –A ellos no les importan tus calificaciones, claro porque ellos no recuerdan lo que es estar en la escuela y el esfuerzo que implica...

-¡Cálmate Granger! –exclamó el rubio –Dumbledore dejó sin efecto todas estúpidas reglas apelando a mi inocencia. Él sabe lo que realmente ocurrió, sabe que Voldemort mató a mis padres y que nunca llegué a ser mortífago... Claro que le pedí una total discreción con respecto al tema, no quiero el rechazo de mis compañeros de casa por no cumplir con los deberes que impone mi sangre... Bueno, se hace tarde y tengo que ir a hacer mi ronda... ¡Qué duermas bien! –concluyó poniéndose de pie y cargando ambas bandejas vacías salió de la habitación.

-¡Gracias! –gritó Hermione antes que el Slytherin cerrara la puerta.

Sacó los almohadones del respaldo de la cama y apoyando su cabeza en la suave funda blanca se quedó dormida.


	2. Hace meses atrás

Cap 2. Hace meses atrás...

Se respiraba una tranquilidad desconcertante en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Una ligera brisa se colaba por un ventanal entreabierto, agitando suavemente algunos cabellos de una muchacha castaña sentada al fondo de la sala rodeada de libros, pergaminos y los dedos manchados de tinta. Su vista se perdía por la ventana observando como caían las últimas hojas de otoño cubriendo el césped agitadas por el viento. Algunos chicos de primero y segundo corrían por el jardín de un lado a otro siguiendo una snitch que volaba a ras de suelo. Harry reía de buena gana acompañado de Ron, quien no podía dejar de darle indicaciones a los pequeños para que lograran atrapar la pequeña pelotita alada.

Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada. No podía apartar la vista de aquel chico de lentes, cuyos ojos la traían loca y la hacían sonreír con cara de boba cada vez que él la miraba. Ahí estaba, de pie junto a un roble con su mejor amigo. ¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde el verano! Enumeremos pues: primero, se sentía rara a su lado, lo que no le sucedía con el pelirrojo; segundo, se quedaba horas observándolo y muchas veces despertaba de sus ensoñaciones por un buen codazo de Ginny en sus costillas; y tercero y no menos importante... ¡A él le ocurría lo mismo! Ni se imaginan lo feliz que estaba cuando al fin el "valiente" Harry le confesó, después de múltiples tartamudeos, risitas nerviosas y frases sin sentido que la quería... más que a una amiga.

Se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la ventana apoyando sus manos en la fría piedra que recubría las paredes. Abrió el ventanal completamente y se sentó en la saliente de la pared mirando hacia el jardín. Ron volteó la vista hacia la biblioteca y agitó el brazo en el aire saludando a su amiga que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermione ven acá! –le gritó el pelirrojo haciéndole una seña con la mano invitándola a integrarse a la cacería de la snitch.

-¡No he terminado el ensayo para McGonagall! –contestó la muchacha haciendo una bocina con las manos alrededor de la boca.

-¡Lo haces después, amor! –exclamó Harry acercándose un poco hacia la ventana donde se dibujaba la silueta de la Gryffindor. –¡Anda, no seas latera!

El chico pudo ver como su novia se alejaba del ventanal con un suave giro que alborotó su cabello, ahora atado en una trenza. La castaña había descubierto que trenzarse el pelo era muy útil a la hora de estudiar, escribir o en clases de pociones, así no se le venía sobre la cara ni se impregnaba de extraños olores que inundaban las mazmorras.

Hermione apiló los libros y los introdujo en su bolso. Tomó los pergaminos y con mucho cuidado de no arrugarle los bordes, los guardó pulcramente. Cerró la mochila poniéndola luego sobre sus hombros. Tomó la trenza que caía sobre su espalda para no dejarla atrapada entre los tirantes del bolso y la dejó caer sobre su pecho soltando la cinta que capturaba sus cabellos. Pasó sus dedos un par de veces por entre su pelo y logró que quedara como siempre... Suelto y alborotado. Salió de la biblioteca rápidamente agitando la túnica en el aire al ágil ritmo de sus pasos.

En otra mesa, y sin que Hermione notara su presencia, estaba un Slytherin absolutamente concentrado en un enorme libro añoso de hojas cafesosas con la cabeza gacha y una pluma en la mano. Tomó un pergamino a su lado y anotó algo lentamente haciendo rechinar la pluma sobre el papel con un ritmo cadencioso y pulcro, antes de tomarlo nuevamente entre sus manos soplando las últimas líneas húmedas de tinta. Lo colocó suavemente sobre el libro abierto y se puso de pie. Se acercó a la ventana donde hace unos minutos había estado la Gryffindor, cerrándola con cuidado. Apoyó su frente sobre el vidrio, casi tan frío como su piel, que ni chistó por el cambio de temperatura. En el jardín podía distinguir a un chico colorín que dirigía un ejército de pequeños niños corriendo detrás de un brillo dorado sobre el verde césped, ahora cubierto por las hojas de los árboles. Bajo un roble pudo reconocer la figura de una muchacho moreno, algo bajo para su edad muy delgado que abrazaba cariñosamente a una chica castaña que había corrido a su encuentro. Se escuchaban los chillidos de los niños Gryffindor y los gritos del pelirrojo, pero nada apartaba su atención de la pareja que desaparecía lentamente de su vista, caminando hacia el lago tomados de la mano. Se alejó de la ventana y volvió a su asiento. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó caer el peso de su cabeza sobre una mano, mientras la otra descansaba pasivamente sobre la tibia madera.

-¿Estudiando? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas obligándolo a voltear la cabeza.

-Estaba haciendo un ensayo para Transformaciones, profesor. –contestó el chico dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Y no sales? Es un día precioso... –comentó Snape sentándose junto a su pupilo. –Debería aprovechar de respirar aire puro antes que comience el invierno y no puedas sacar tu nariz fuera de la sala común o de esta biblioteca sin que se te congele. ¡Vamos, Draco, no seas latero!

Malfoy lo observó sorprendido... ya había escuchado ese comentario hace unos minutos, pero no era a él a quien le hablaban.

-No me mires de ese modo. –repuso el profesor indicándolo con el índice. –Yo también fui joven y sé de lo que pierdes encerrado aquí... Cambiando el tema, ¿has tenido noticias de tus padres?

-Ninguna –respondió el muchacho cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y con un rostro indiferente. –Nada de nada. Deben tener algo muy importante que hacer, porque no me han escrito desde que comenzaron las clases y Lucky no los encuentra... Recibo las mismas cartas que escribo, selladas. Si las hubieran interceptado no la lechuza no las traería de vuelta.

-¿No podrías haberle puesto un nombre más intimidante a esa pobre lechuza? –murmuró Snape entrelazando las manos y apoyándolas sobre la mesa. –Si hasta la lechuza de Potter tiene un nombre mejor...

-Mi mamá le puso el nombre... –contestó el muchacho molesto por el cometario del mago. –Ya sabe que a ella le gustan las mascotas con nombres "dulces". Después de todo de lo mismo como se llame, es eficiente y lista.

Snape se acomodó la túnica y se arremangó las mangas dejando a la vista la marca de su antigua fidelidad a Lord Voldemort. Draco no pudo evitar fijarse en ella y luego pasar la vista a su antebrazo pálido y aún sin el tatuaje. Se preguntaba cuando tendría noticias de sus padres, seguramente su indiferencia tenía algo que ver con el entrenamiento de los mortífagos. Gran parte del verano estuvo estudiando esforzadamente los cientos de libros de magia oscura que ocultaba Lucius en la biblioteca de su oficina. Manejaba la teoría de ciertos hechizos perversos y retorcidos tan bien, que hasta hubiera podido decirlos al revés, claro que por las estúpidas reglas del ministerio de magia no había podido ponerlas en práctica aún. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera cumplido los 16 en el verano! ¡Tenía que cumplirlos el mismo día que entraba a Hogwarts!

Sabía que debía unírseles a los mortífagos pronto, era su deber como parte de su familia, pero la indiferencia de sus padres no le daba buena espina. Había escuchado a Snape conversando con Dumbledore hace algunas semanas sobre los movimientos de los seguidores de Voldemort. No era de buena educación escuchar tras las puertas, pero no era su culpa que fueran tan poco evidentes para referirse al tema sabiendo que estaba de ronda por los pasillos de las mazmorras. En fin... El director le comentaba al profesor de pociones que muchos de los seguidores más importantes del Señor Tenebroso llevaban días de desaparecidos... ¿Estarían entre ellos sus padres? ¿Y por qué no había noticias de aquellos mortífagos? Dumbledore no lo sabía y menos Snape, quien se refugiaba en las húmedas mazmorras temiendo el día que Lord Voldemort tomara venganza por su falta de lealtad.

-Profesor, ¿qué tendrá planeado el Señor Tenebroso?

-¡Y qué voy a saber yo! –contestó Snape bastante molesto por la pregunta del muchacho –Me retiré de sus filas hace mucho tiempo.

Severus Snape se puso de pie y palmoteó paternalmente la espalda del Slytherin un par de veces, agachó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se retiró lentamente de la biblioteca, dejando al chico con la cabeza llena de preguntas sin respuestas... Tal vez debía salir al Jardín y relajarse un poco, siguiendo los concejos de su profesor... ¡Si no se convertiría en Granger!

-Te quiero –"smuack"

-Yo te quiero más –"smuack"

-No, yo –"smuack"

-Yo –"suack"

-Yo –"suack"

Comenzaron a reír entrecortadamente por los pequeños besitos que se daban a modo de competencia, siguiendo con su "cursi" discusión.

-A ver... ¿cuánto me quieres? –preguntó Harry mirando a la castaña a los ojos.

-Pues... de aquí... –indicó el sitio del césped donde se sentaban. –hasta.. ¿vez el final del lago? –el chico afirmó con la cabeza con la vista al horizonte. –Pues, más allá del final del lago.

-¿Tan poco? –preguntó algo desilusionado, haciendo un puchero. –para que veas... Yo te quiero tanto que podría darle cien... no ¡mil! Vueltas al lago.

La abrazó cariñosamente y la besó en la mejilla. Se quedaron así, juntos con la mirada perdida en las frías aguas del lago verdeazulino, sus mentes vagaban por el jardín y sólo mantenían el corazón conciente.

-No te parece que todo está demasiado tranquilo? –preguntó Hermione con un suspiro. –No hemos sabido nada de nada...

-Es mejor así. –afirmó Harry separándose de la chica abrazandose las rodillas. –Mientras más tarde Voldemort se digne a aparecer, mehor.

-¿A qué te refieres? –insistió la castaña jugando con un rizo que caía sobre su hombro.

-Ya sabes... lo de la profecía. –murmuró el chico acomodando sus lentes. –No quisiera cumplirla, no soy una asesino... no soy como él...

Se puso de pie sacudiendo su túnica de algunas hojitas secas que se había pegado rebeldemente a la tela.

-¿Te vas? –lo cuestionó la chica alzando la mirada.

-Estas conversaciones de ponen de malas.... –murmuró Harry con las manos en los bolsillos. –Creo que iré a ver en que está Ron.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione viendo alejarse a su novio camino al castillo. -¡Sólo fue una pregunta!

-Sabes que odio el tema... Me molesta que siempre me cuestiones y recuerdes cual es mi destino. ¡Déjame solo!

Hermione miró al lago indignada consigo misma. Sabía perfectamente como arruinar los mejores momentos con su enorme bocota y poco sentido común. Era como si supiera el punto débil de Harry y lo picara con un cuchillo cada vez que estaban juntos. Además, conociendo el carácter de mierda del muchacho lo incitaba a molestarse.... ¡Sólo estaba preocupada, después de todo! No tenía nada de malo... ¿o sí? Él no le confiaba lo que pasaba por su mente ni sus sentimientos. ¡Tantas veces lo veía con la mirada perdida en cualquier parte, ojeroso, cansado y muy triste... ¡Lo único que Hermione quería era que él confiara un poco más en ella para tratar de confortarlo!

Unas pisadas pasaron a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras el dueño de ellas se acercaba al lago dejándola atrás. Vio al rubio dejar su mochila en el suelo y recostarse sobre la hierba boca arriba, unos metros más delante del sitio de la muchacha.

-¿Y a éste que le pasa? –susurró Hermione mirando la rubia cabellera mezclarse con las hojas verdes del césped.

-¿Y ésta no estaba con Potter? –murmuró para sí Malfoy volteándose ligeramente clavando sus ojos grises en los castaños de la Gryffindor. –Hola Granger...

Hermione se asustó... Malfoy estaba tendido en la hierba, mirándola y ¿hablándole?

-Hola... –contestó tímidamente volviendo a mirar al lago en silencio.

-¿Qué tal tu ronda de anoche? –preguntó el chico sin sacarle la vista de encima y siendo ¿amistoso?.

Por la mente retorcida y aguda del Slytherin se le pasó la idea que, a lo mejor, la "sangre sucia Granger podía estar informada acerca de los movimientos de Lord Voldemort y sacar provecho de ello. Como era la noviecita del cara rajada tenía que estar al tanto de todos los pormenores que incluyeran las actividades del movimiento oscuro. Quizás si dejaba de lado sus principios un momento podría encontrar respuestas a las dudas que lo invadían hace semanas.

-Sin novedades... –dijo la chica temerosa por la actitud de Malfoy, algo se traía entre manos sin duda. -¿Y la tuya? –"Por qué le sigues la corrientes, Hermione" pensó. "Sólo ponte de pie y vete".

-Larga y agotadora. –contestó el rubio levantando su humanidad de la hierba y acercándose a la Gryffindor. –Esto de los alargues de las vigilancias me parece innecesario... No ha ocurrido nada desde hace meses y, al parecer, se respira una tranquilidad que no había hace años... ¿No lo crees?

-Puede ser... –murmuró Hermione aún más aterrada con la cercanía del Slytherin. "Arranca tonta... seguro que te quiere matar." le comentaba esa vocecilla interior que tantas veces, por no decir siempre, no escuchamos. "Termina esto de una vez antes que te diga alguna pesadez" –¿Y qué tal tus clases?

-Bien –contestó Malfoy sin mirarla. –Por si no lo has notado, he subido mucho mis notas y estoy bastante conforme con el resultado...

-No necesitas esforzarte tanto... eres muy inteligente, Malfoy. –se mordió la lengua tratando de olvidar lo que recién había dejado escapar por su boca. Era cierto que reconocía que el chico era bastante "clever", pero jamás se imaginó diciéndoselo.

-Claro que lo sé, pero con eso no basta para impedir que una "sangre sucia" como tú sea premio anual. Comprenderás que eso yo no lo voy a permitir. –respondió el Slytherin disimulando un repentino sonrojo con una sonrisa altanera y burlona.

-Me lo imaginé... –suspiró Hermione poniéndose de pie. –Nos vemos luego, Malfoy.

-¿Imaginaste qué? –preguntó Draco sorprendido. -¿Qué no me iba a dejar vencer por ti?

-No –dijo la castaña dándole la espalda – Me imaginé que no tardarías en amargarme la tarde con tus comentarios desagradables sobre mi procedencia...

Hermione caminó lentamente hacia el castillo, todavía no terminaba la tarea de Transformaciones y no digamos que estaba muy feliz... No, no por los "amistosos" comentarios del hurón, eso la tenía sin cuidado, era algo más... Si no dejaba listo el ensayo para McGonagall no podría continuar con los deberes del mes entrante... ¡Tanto que hacer y sin conciliar la paz un segundo!

-Te vi... –gruñó una voz al entrar a la sala común -...hablando con Malfoy.

-¡Tú me dejaste sola! –exclamó Hermione burlonamente. –No tengo la culpa que atraiga al hurón como la miel a las moscas.

-No es la primera vez que te pillo conversando con él. No me gusta nada como te mira, ni como tú lo haces de vuelta.

-¿Tienes que ser tan celoso, Harry? –preguntó la castaña sentándose junto a él en el sillón frente al fuego. La sala común estaba vacía, era muy temprano para que todos se fueran a encerrar ahí... además se acercaba la hora de la cena. –Si no es Justin, es por Ernie, o por Ron, pero... ¿Malfoy? Y no me vengas con eso de "como" me mira, que sólo veo desprecio en sus ojos cuando lo hace. –Tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas. –Además, sólo se me acercó para molestarme... como siempre.

-Lo siento, Hermione. –se lamentó Harry mirándola a los ojos. –Pero siento que cualquier día de estos me dirás que ya no me quieres, que soy una carga para ti... Después de todo, mis días podrían estar contados.

-¡No digas eso, por favor! –le suplicó la muchacha abrazándolo con fuerza. –No podría estar lejos de ti, no ahora cuando te necesito más. Nunca me dejes sola...

-No podría hacerlo –le susurró al oído escuchando como la chica sorbeteaba la nariz, seguro estaba llorando, porque Hermione no sufría de alergias. –Preciosa, yo te adoro, yo... te amo.

-¿¡Qué tú me qué!? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes.

-Que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y que te amo. (n/a: odio estas escenas... pero hay que reconocer que suceden bastante a menudo)

-Yo también te amo, tontito. –dijo Hermione entre besos. –No volvamos a pelear... (n/a: necesito un anti nauseas plis!)

-Voy a pensarlo –contestó Harry sonriendo pícaramente. –Porque si después de hacerlo recibo este trato, pelearía contigo todo el día.

Dumbledore se paseaba nerviosamente por su oficina. Los retratos de los otros directores lo observaban en silencio con rostro preocupado.

-Albus, ¿quieres calmarte? –exclamó Minerva McGonagall con una taza de té sobre las piernas. –Nunca te había visto tan alterado...

-No es común lo que acaba de pasar, Minerva –contestó el mago haciendo tronar sus dedos. –Piensa en las consecuencias de esto.

-En vez de preocuparte tanto por las repercusiones de este incidente en la Orden, deberías preocuparte por el destino del muchacho.

-Tienes razón... ¡dame algo de este té! –la profesora le acercó la taza y el director bebió de un sorbo su contenido. –Ahora entiendo tu calma: ¡Té de pasiflora!

Minerva sonrió levemente cruzando las piernas y apoyando sus manos en el regazo. Dumbledore parecía más tranquilo, se sentó detrás del escritorio y tomó una pluma.

-Minerva, puedes ir por Severus... Llévale esto. –dobló una hoja de papel por la mitad y se lo entregó a la bruja. –Trata de parecer calmada para que no se altere. ¿Bien?

-Estoy tranquila, Albus... –abrió la puerta y desapareció por la escalera.

Caminó rápidamente por los corredores del colegio en dirección a las mazmorras. Era ya entrada la noche y sólo se topó con algunos prefectos en su trayecto.

-Severus... –murmuró la bruja al ver al profesor de pociones ordenando un estante de espaldas a la puerta. –Han llegado noticias de la Orden.

Snape se acercó a la mujer que le extendía el pergamino doblado, tomándolo bruscamente de las manos de la bruja. Su rostro amargado y molesto cambió repentinamente y una mueca de incertidumbre se dibujó en su ceño.

-¿Estás completamente segura, Minerva? –la profesora asintió con la cabeza. –Él jamás haría algo así contra ellos... son sus mejores aliados.

-Eran, Severus, eran... –respondió McGonagall mirándolo a los ojos. –Haz lo que Albus te pide y ve a su oficina.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente. Faltaban sólo dos horas para terminar su ronda y estaba bastante aliviada, pero exhausta. ¿Por qué aceptaba tomar los turnos de los viernes si tomaba también los de los jueves? Bueno, le hacía el favor a Ron... después de todo debía dormir bien la noche anterior a sus entrenamientos sabatinos.

Se alejó algo más allá de la torre Gryffindor sin rumbo fijo. Cada pisada retumbaba sobre la piedra firme que tomaba contacto con sus pies, haciendo eco sólo mitigado por la inmensidad oscura del pasillo. Caminó un poco más antes de devolverse sobre sus pasos, volteó la vista al frente y divisó dos figuras abrazadas bajo la tenue luz de una antorcha del otro lado del castillo. Aquella área no le correspondía a su recorrido, mas no podía obviar la presencia de aquellos chicos a esas horas rondando por el colegio.

Bajó una escalera burlando el escalón de trampa y esperó a que otra escala, una movediza, se fijara firmemente al suelo antes de subirse a ella en dirección a ambos alumnos rezagados. Se apresuró al encuentro de los jóvenes saltando los escalones de dos en dos y agitando veloz sus pasos por aquel corredor. Al tiempo que se acercaba pudo reconocer la delgada silueta de Pansy Parkinson, quien abrazaba a un muchacho espigado que escondía su rostro en el hombro de la Slytherin. Se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia al escuchar un cálido murmullo de Pansy tratando de consolar los ahogados sollozos del chico, quien no se apartaba de ella. Hermione se aventuró un poco más.

-No deberían estar fuera de su torre a esta hora. –dijo con voz calmada atrayendo la atención de la rubia chica.

-No ahora, Hermione Granger, por favor. –musitó suavemente Pansy con la mirada afligida.

-¿Qué sucede, Pansy? –preguntó la Gryffindor angustiada al ver que sobre el hombro de Parkinson se asomaba un abatido rostro, húmedo de lágrimas y con unos rebeldes cabellos rubios cayendo sobre su frente. -¿Qué le sucede a Malfoy?

-No es nada, Hermione –susurró la Slythetin dando suaves golpecitos en la espalda de Draco. –Por favor...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que la muchacha rubia le dirigía una sonrisa amistosa. Se volteó mirando por sobre el hombro a ambos chicos abrazados, distinguiendo por entre los cabellos claros de Pansy unos tristes ojos grises que la observaban en silencio. La Gryffindor sintió como se le quebraba el corazón en ese instante viendo al "gran" Draco Malfoy, el chico que siempre se burlaba de ella, de sus amigos y era la pesadilla de todo Hogwarts, sumido en tan intenso dolor mirándola con una mezcla de camsancio y agradecimiento por haber respetado aquel momento.

Se alejó por la escalera pensando en que ya lo había visto todo.... Malfoy tenía sentimientos después de todo. Pero que era lo que lo tenía así llenaba de especulaciones su cabeza. Caminó hacia su torre dando por finalizada su ronda, pues sabía que nadie más que ella, los otros prefectos y aquellos Slytherin vagaban por el castillo.

Se detuvo frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda y descubrió que había ido por un paseo. Esperaba que no tardara mucho y se sentó en los escalones.

-Buenas noches, señorita Granger. –la saludó la profesora McGonagall con el rostro descompuesto tratando de disimular. -¿No debería estar de ronda?

-Me tomo un descanso... –mintió Hermione al verse descubierta. –Tengo unas verrugas en los pies que me están matando.

-Mañana debería ir a la enfermería a revisárselas. –contestó la bruja con una expresión de asco. –¿Alguna novedad?

Hermione pensó en contarle lo que había visto en el corredor de Slytherin, pero luego se arrepintió ya que no correspondía a su recorrido. Además, ¡qué le importaba a ella qué le ocurría a Malfoy!

-Pues el ambiente está muy tranquilo hoy. –comentó indiferente la muchacha –Profesora, ¿ha ocurrido algo de lo que no haya sido informada? La paz de estos días más que calmarme, me perturba.

McGonagall le dirigió una sonrisa. Era posible que la Gryffindor hubiera leído la preocupación de su rostro o sabía algo más?

-Seguramente mañana obtendrá las respuestas que busca, señorita Granger. –respondió la bruja. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches a Ud. también.

La profesora de transformaciones se alejó por el corredor seguida de la mirada de la castaña, quien seguía intrigada por la escena previamente presenciada y la respuesta de la mujer... Bueno, era prefecta y debía seguir vigilando, en vista que la Señora Gorda no se dignaba en aparecer. Caminó en sentido opuesto a la profesora McGonagall perdiéndose entre los pasillos del sector de Gryffindor.


	3. La alianza de san mungo

Capítulo 3: La alianza de San Murgo...

-¿Supiste? –preguntó Lavender haciendo sonar sus uñas largas en la loza del tazón con chocolate caliente.

-¿Qué? –murmuró Parvati curiosa dejando su manzana en medio plato.

-Elloise...

-¿Quién es Elloise? –interrumpió Parvati confundida revisando el esmalte de sus uñas.

-La chica de Slytherin, la amiga de Pansy Parkinson... Elloise Essex.

-¡Ah, ella! Es bien simpática. Me contaron que sale con el nuevo buscador de Slytherin... espera o era con Terry Boot... No, ese anda con Pansy o era con Millicent. Apropósito de ella, me contaron que le gusta Malfoy.

-¿Y a quién no? –suspiró Lavender mirando su taza medio llena. –En fin... te decía que Elloise... –Pervati sacaba un brillo de labios de su mochila. -¿me vas a escuchar o no?

-Sí, adelante... –murmuró la chica pasándose una esponjita por los labios. –Lindo, ¿cierto?. Me lo regaló Hermione para mi cumpleaños...

-¿Qué tal chicas? –las saludó Hermione muy alegre sentándose junto a Parvati. –¿Madrugando?

-Silencio Hermione... Lavender me estaba contando el último chisme de Elloise –comentó la muchacha mirándose en el reflejo de la frutera plateada.

-¿Quién es Elloise? –preguntó la castaña tomando una pera de la frutera. –No es la que andaba con Justin... No, esa era Susan Bones... ¡Ya sé! Es la chica del nuevo buscador de Slytherin... ¡la amiga de Pansy!

-¡Sabía que era él! –exclamó Parvati con orgullo en el rostro. –¿Viste que llevo el labial que me regalaste? ¡Me queda tan lindo!

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa y alzó la mirada al sentir el aleteo de cientos de lechuzas atravesando el gran comedor. Una moteada gris se acercó a ella trayéndole la última edición de El Profeta. La muchacha buscó en su bolsillo unas monedas y las introdujo en la bolsa del ave, la que emprendió nuevamente el vuelo.

-Bueno, como es contaba... –retomó Lavender mirando como Hermione desdoblaba el periódico -...que Elloise...

-¡¡¡Han asesinado a los padres de Malfoy!!! –exclamó Hermione soltando bruscamente el diario sobre la mesa.

-Eso era lo que les iba a decir... –murmuró Lavender con el ceño fruncido retirando el periódico de la mesa y pasándole una mirada rápida. –mmm... ¡Aquí les va!: "Reaparecen las marcas tenebrosas en los alrededores de Londres..." mmm sin importancia, sin importancia ¡Aquí! "El día de ayer a las 18.30 horas fueron reconocidos los dos cadáveres encontrados hace un par de semanas en las afueras de Surley Valley por los aurores del ministerio..." más basura, más basura "... Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, renombrados aristócratas de la siciedad mágica, así como también reconocidos por su fidelidad a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fueron localizados después de arduas labores de búsqueda en los suburbios de la anteriormente mencionada cuidad. El ministerio desconoce al o los autores del hecho, pero fuentes cercanas lo atribuyen al círculo cercano del Señor Tenebroso, los autodenominados mortífagos. En el caso de los Pickesdale..." ¡Y otros muertos sin importancia!

-¡Cómo puedes referirte así a esta noticia, Lavender Brown! –bufó Hermione enfadada. –Es tu compañero de escuela, tiene nuestra edad y se ha quedado sin padres...

-¡Harry no tiene padres y es feliz! –contestó la aludida regresándole el diario a la castaña frente a ella.

-¡Hay que ver como no entiendes nada, Lav...! –exclamó Hermione cogiendo la pera antes de levantarse la mesa. –Les dejo el diario para que sigan cotillando sobre la desgracia ajena.

Lavender la miró enfadada salir del comedor.

-Bueno, Lav... –murmuró Parvati ojeando el periódico -¿Y qué paso con Elloise?

Hermione se dirigió apresurada al campo de Quidditch. Recorrió varios pasillos para toparse con los primerso rastros de un otoño que comenzaba a alejarse permitiendo las primeras nieves aparecer. Pequeños copitos cayeron suavemente sobre sus cabellos castaños dándole un aire etéreo.

-¡Hola, amor! –la saludó Harry acercándose rápidamente a la chica, ya vestía su uniforme de Quidditch y traía la escoba al hombro. –¿Me viniste a ver entrenar? ¡Qué linda eres!

-¡Hey, Hermione! No te conocía esta faceta tan patéticamente romántica –exclamó Ron asomándose por detrás de Harry. -¿Vino a ver a su novio?

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa, sin embargo ambos chicos notaron la preocupación en su rostro.

-Chicos, han asesinado a los padres de Malfoy. –dijo Hermione muy calmada y sin rodeos.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No puede ser... –murmuró Ron pensativo.

-¿Quién lo hace hecho? –preguntó Harry acercándose a la muchacha -¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Lo he leído en El Profeta durante el desayuno... –contsetó la castaña cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. –Fueron los mortífagos.

-¡Lo sabrá toda la escuela! –exclamó el pelirrojo con una mezcla de angustia y felicidad.

-Eso es lo peor de todo... –murmuró Hermione bajando la vista. -¡Pobre hurón!

-Hay algo que no estoy entendiendo... –afirmó el moreno apoyando la escoba en la hierba del campo. –Fueron los mortífagos me dices... Pero si los Malfoy son mortífagos, es más Lucius es el brazo derecho de Voldemort.

-¡¡¡¡¡No digas SU nombre!!!!! –chilló Ron tiritando tomándose del antebrazo de Hermione.

Harry alzó la vista al cielo como pidiendo paciencia divina.

-¿No será una trampa? –continuó el chico pensativo.

-No lo creo –contestó Hermione soltándose de Ron. –Ayer vía a Malfoy...

-¿¡Qué lo viste!? –exclamó Harry –Claro, aprovechas tus rondas nocturnas para citarte con el hurón... ya sabía yo que...

-¡Y así es todos los días! –susurró Ron al oído de Hermione al tiempo que ésta le sonreía.

-... Y yo esperándote como un tonto en la sala común –continuaba el moreno (n/a: cada cual espera como puede, querido P!).

-¡Ya cállate, Potter! –bufó su novia besándolo en la mejilla. –Ayer vi a Malfoy llorando abrazado a Pany Parkinson... Por eso digo que debe ser verdad lo de las muertes. No lo harían sufrir así si no fuera cierto... Después de todo los Malfoy son humanos, no bestias... Si hubieran fingido su muerte, ¡mínimo avisarle al mimado de su hijo!

-La chica tiene razón, amigo. –comentó Ron poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y guiñándole un ojo. -¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Pues, ¡quién sabe! –contestó el buscador confundido –No entiendo nada...

-¿Qué pasará con el hurón? –preguntó Hermione en voz alta, más para sí misma que entablando un diálogo.

-¿Realmente te importa? –la interrogó el pelirrojo extrañado.

-No realmente –se apresuró a contestar la muchacha tratando de evitar un ataque de celos de su novio. –Pero es un chico, no puede vivir solo... debe haber sido horroroso para él... Si lo hubieran vista anoche. ¡Se veía tan devastado!

-¡Pues ve a consolarlo! –gritó Harry enfadado. –Ve a hacerle arrumacos y cariñitos... sí de esos que me das en el cuello... ¿Por qué no le das algunos besitos también?

-Ve a entrenar amor, te veo luego –dijo Hermione besando a su novio aprovechando de callarlo. –Te quiero mucho, celosito.

Ron se volteó y tapó las orejas con sus manos. No podía escuchar ni ver esas patéticas demostraciones de amor de sus amigos.

-Yo también te quiero, preciosa... –le contsetó el chico con una sonrisa.

Ambos se alejaron hacia el campo de Quidditch con las escobas sobre los hombros mientras la Gryffindor volvía a ingresar al castillo.

-¡¡¡Hermione!!!

La chica se volteó al escuchar la voz de su novio llamándola.

-No vas a ir con Malfoy ¿cierto? –preguntó angustiado.

-Ay, Harry... ¿cómo crees? –contestó la chica divertida por las ocurrencias del muchacho.

Después de todo cómo un Malfoy iba a querer estar en compañía de una "sangre sucia". Era absurbo... o tal vez no, pero eso Hermione no lo sabía.

Hermione entró en la biblioteca decidida a terminar el ensayo para McGonagall. El sitio estaba vacío, por supuesto, quien iba a trabajar un sábado por la mañana excepto ella. Se sentó en una mesa al fondo de la sala, junto a la ventana y sacó algunos libros abriéndolos presurosa para ubicar el hechizo que ayer no alcanzó a copiar. Buscó dentro de su mochila la pluma y los pergaminos dejándolos sobre la mesa.

-Hola, Hermione.

La muchacha alzó la vista para cruzarse con la imagen de unos ojos verdes dulces y una cabellera rubia que caía sobre los hombros delgados de la chica.

-Hola, Pansy. –contestó la Gryffindor con una sonrisa al tiempo que Parkinson se sentaba frente a ella. -¿Cómo te fue con el ensayo de Historia de la Magia?

-Muy bien. –rsepondió la rubia apoyando sus codos en la mesa. –El profesor me felicitó y obtuve la calificación más alta de mi clase... y 10 puntos para Slytherin.

-Me alegro. –dijo Hermione dejando la pluma dentro del tintero.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. –murmuró la Slytherin algo avergonzada, pues no era propio de su clase agradecer nada, pero era un chica muy bien educada. –No habría podido salvarme sin tu apoyo.

-No fue nada, Pansy –afirmó la Gryffindor sonrojándose. –Estabas desesperada.

Pansy sonrió dejando ver su perfecta y blanca dentadura. La señora Pince observaba desde uno de los estantes la escena bastante asombrada. No, no piensen que porque Hermione era Gryffindor y Pansy una Slytherin... Créanlo o no, esa combinación no era tan extraña y solía darse con frecuencia amistad entre las chicas y algunos muchachos, así como también algunos romances entre aquellas casas, un claro ejemplo, Colin y Joyce ambos de quinto año... Lo extraño de todo esto era ver a Pansy Parkinson tan temprano un día sábado y ¿en la biblioteca?.

-La señora Pince está mirando hacia acá... –murmuró Hermione bajito, pues sabía que no se podía hablar en la biblioteca "¡Esta no es una sala de vida social, srta. Granger!" recordó haber escuchado más de una vez cuando bajaba acompañada de Lavender, Parvati o los chicos.

-¡Debe parecerle muy raro que seamos amigas! –exclamó Pansy mirando risueña a la bibliotecaria. -Porque somos amigas ¿cierto?

La Slytherin se sonrojó y bajó la vista a la mesa. Ella te tenía mucha estima a Hermione. La había salvado de reprobar varios ramos durante lo que llevaba del año. El ensayo de Historia de la Magia había sido la primera ayuda que había recibido de la Gryffindor. Pansy reconocía en Hermione una buena persona alegre y comprensica, quizás algo estricta en eso de la reglas, pero una chica muy agradable. Si bien, en un comienzo y como todos, le pareción una muchacha engreída y arrogante, ahora la veía como una persona muy diferente a su primera impresión. Se arrepentía de las veces que se burló de ella, habló de ella sin conocerla y la llamó "sangre sucia" aludiendo directamente a su procedencia muggle.

-Claro que somos amigas, Pansy. –contestó Hermione comprendiendo que Pansy realmente le tenía afecto y mucho agradecimiento. La verdad, es que la Gryffindor apreciaba a la rubia y le agradaba su compañía, era más cerca de ella en estos meses que Lavender y Parvati en seis años compartiendo dormitorio.

-¡Me alegro tanto que pienses lo mismo que yo! –exclamó la Slytherin abrazando a Hermione, tirándose sobre la mesa para poder alcanzar el cuello de la Gryffindor y rodearla con sus delgados brazos. –¡Estoy muy contenta de tener una amiga como tú, Herms! ¿Puedo llamarte Herms?

-¡Claro! –afirmó Hermione algo sorprendida al tiempo que Pansy volvía a su posición inical frente a ella con los codos sobre la mesa. –Serías la primera persona en ponerme un diminutivo...

-¡Una Slytherin tenía que ser! –dijo Pansy muy orgullosa al ver que la Gryffindor la miraba amistosamente. –Apropósito de mi casa... mi amiga Elloise piensa que eres muy agradable... Podríamos ir uno de estos días a Hogsmeade las tres juntas. ¡Lo pasaríamos estupendo!

Hermione sonrió a la tentativa de convertirse en amiga de otra Slytherin, pero si era tan agradable como Pansy estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Después de todo, no podía estar todo el día con su novio y su mejor amigo. ¡Era una chica por Dios Santo! También necesitaba hablar de ropa, de chicos, de las calorías de los alimentos y cotillar (aunque eso ya lo hacía muy bien con Lavender y Parvati... era la fuerza de la costumbre y se había vuelto realmente buena en ello).

-Me parece bien. –contestó alegre al mirar como los ojos de Parkinson se llenaban de un brillo inocente. Si Pansy fuera muggle seguro sería una buena diplomática o una sobresaliente relacionadora pública.

-¿Vamos al jardín? –preguntó la rubia mirando a Hermione -¿O estás ocupada?

-Vamos. –la Gryffindor se sorprendió de su respuesta. –Puedo continuar más tarde...

-¡Qué bueno! –exclamó la rubia. –Es que tengo unas ganas de fumar...

-De acuerdo. –sonrió Hermione guardando sus cosas. –Vamos.

Salieron de la biblioteca muy parlanchinas y chillonas, por una vez Hermione se sintió una chica de verdad... De esas que gritan y ríen fuerte en los pasillos llamando la atención de todos a su paso. Era una sensación graciosa ver como algunos chicos se volteaban a mirarlas al escuchar los banales comentarios que salían de las bocas de ambas muchachas.

-Fue una gran idea esto de trenzarme el cabello... Gracias por la cinta para el pelo, Pansy. –dijo Hermione tomando su cabello trenzado entre sus dedos y soltarlo suavemente. –Estaba harta que se me viniera encima del rostro en clases, estudiando... en fin siempre.

-No quise decir antes que tu cabello no me gustara. –se excusó Pansy pensando que talvez aquella vez que le propuso a Hermione atarse el cabello había sido ofensiva en su trato. –Tien mucho estilo, es muy tuyo... muy individual.

-Gracias... –contestó la Gryffindor sonrojada. –A mí también me gusta, lo he aoprendido a querer... pero tener el pelo rebelde y largo es muy molesto.

-¡Ni que lo digas! –exclamó la Slytherin buscando un lugar en la hierba donde sentarse. Puso su túnica en el suelo y se arrodilló sobre ella. –Pelear con el cepillo, demoras horas lavándolo y litros de acondicionador, para sólo traerlo suelto en determinadas ocasiones y temiendo que se te quede pegado el olor de la sala de pociones a él.

Pansy sacó una cajita plateada y de ella se hizo de un rollito blanco de papel. Le acercó la cajita a Hermione, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No le digas a nadie, Herms. –aclaró Pansy. –pero son cigarrillos muggle... nadie puede fumar esos rollos de tabaco mágico, bueno, tal vez Draco.

-Lo sé. –contestó Hermione viendo como la Slytherin encendía un cigarrillo con la punta de su varita, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo gris que se disolvió lentamente en el ambiente. –Funa tabaco tan fuerte que deja pasado a humo los pasillos en sus rondas... ¡Y eso que yo estoy al otro lado del castillo! Maldito hurón...

-Siento haberlo mencionado, Herms. –murmuró Pansy sacándose el cigarrillo de la boca y jugando con él entre su dedos. –Sé que te cae horrible...

-¡Cómo no si cada vez que puede me insulta! –exclamó la Gryffindor algo molesta. –Y créeme que ya no me duele como antes, pero hizo mis primeros años aquí una verdadera pesadilla.

-Sólo trata de llamar tu atención... –dijo la Slytherin con aire despreocupado. –Es para que no te olvides que él está ahí... Es muy centro de mesa, le gusta que todos lo noten.

-¡Hey! –chilló Hermione sorprendida –Yo pensé que te gustaba y lo criticas...

-¿Y tú no criticas a Potter? –preguntó Pansy indicándola con el dedo al tiempo que Hermione sonreía tímidamente sonrojando sus pálidas mejillas.

-Creo que me animo a algo de eso. –contestó la castaña quitándole el cigarrillo a Pansy y tomando una bocanada le vino un ataque de tos. –Cof, cof! Se siente raro... Bueno... ¿y qué onda con Malfoy?

-Pues nada –contsetó la rubia mirando al lago. –Somos amigos, además yo estoy con Terry y creo que me estoy enamorando...

-Yo pensé que estabas con el hurón. –meditó Hermione soltando otra bocanada, esta vez sin ahogarse, sino con total naturalidad.

-¿Yo? –rió Pansy a carcajadas cantarinas. –Para nada... jajaja... que gracioso... jajaja... No es mi tipo... ja... es un cabeza dura, terco y tiene un carácter horrible.

-¡Suena como un Harry rubio! –exclamó la Gryffindor bromeando. –No saben como se parecen esos dos algunas veces... ¡Si supieras como se pone cuando se irrita!

-Lo he visto, créeme. –dijo Pansy haciendo su vos más grave y raspada –"¡Tú no me entiendes, Hermione!" "¡Ya déjalo, Ron!" "¿¡Cuándo van a poder llamar a Voldemort por su nombre!?".

Las risitas chillones de la chicas invadieron el jardín del castillo y se disipaban en el ambiente, confundiéndose el canto de los pajaritos que revoloteaban por el aire. Ambas sentadas sobre la hierba húmeda de los primeros copos de nieve que caían lentamente sobre sus cabellos, con las mejillas sonrojadas a la fría brisa que avecinaba el comienzo de un invierno, tal vez no tan crudo como el anterior.

Malfoy miraba a las chicas desde la ventana de la biblioteca y, por un momento, pudo sonreír dejando en el olvido las oscuras imágenes y recuerdos que se le venían a la mente sumergiéndolo en un vacío sin retorno a la realidad. Podía distinguir las sonrisas en los rostros de la muchachas y como agitaban de un lado a otro un cigarrillo quitándoselos mutuamente de las manos. No le sorprendió que Pansy estuviera tan entretenida ni que Granger riera de tan buena gana. Sabía que parkinson quería mucho a la sabelotodo y que, ésta última, tenía un buen corazón y aceptaría agradecida la amistad que la rubia le ofrecía.

-¡Quién lo diría! –suspiró dejando escapar una ligera carcajada. –Pansy amiga de la "sangre sucia". –la sonrisa burlesca se borró de pronto de su rostro. ¿No había sido precisamente por matar muggles que sus padres terminaron bajo tierra? Sólo por darle importancia a eso de la sangre, a seguir a los ideales impuestos por un maldito "sangre mezclada". Bien sabía que el seguir a Voldemort sólo era otra parte de los planes de sus padres por lograr un mundo libre de muggles, sólo una herramienta poderosa para poder concertar años de propuestas rechazadas de limpiar la sangre mágica.

Se afirmó con fuerza a las piedras que cubrían la pared y sentía como las puntas más afiladas de ellas le dañaban las palmas de las manos. ¡Se había quedado solo por un ideal utópico e irrealizable! Si después de todo, sólo los Malfoy se tomaban en serio eso de la pureza de la sangre... ya a nadie le importaba dfe dónde procedían sus raíces mientras fueran magos y de los buenos. No se dejaría caer en el mismo círculo vicioso, no sería como sus padres... Bueno, tal vez sí. Habían sido unos buenos padres, algo estrictos, pero jamás le faltó nada de parte de ellos sea afectivo o material. ¿Podría seguir los pasos de Lucius olvidando el "pequeño" detalle de la sangre pura?

Volvió a posar la vista en las chicas, parecía que ahora hablaban de algo más gracioso que lo anterior, porque Granger estaba tirada en la hierba junto con Pansy, apretándose el estómago y pataleando efusivamente en piso.

-Parece que la "sangre sucia" es muy divertida... ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado! Creo que un trago de tolerancia es lo primero antes de convertirme en el rebelde "oveja negra" de la dinastía Malfoy. –murmuró con una sonrisa saliendo de la biblioteca.

-Y, entonces, Parvati preguntó: "¿Quién es Elloise?" –reía Hermione incorporándose de la hierba, sacudiendo los copitos de nieve que había recogido del suelo con el cabello. -¡Hubieras visto la cara que traía Lavender!

-¡Esa Patil es muy despistada! –lanzó una carcajada al aire. -¿Y porqué Elloise salió al baile? (n/a: ¿Por qué hablaban de Elloise?)

-Pues Lavender había hablado con ella de... algo sin importancia. –se apresuró Hermione antes que Pansy preguntara más. -¿Me darías un cigarrillo?

-¡Claro! –exclamó Pansy sacando dos rollitos de papel de la caja plateada. -¿Te conté de aquella vez que Millicent me dijo que le gustaba Weasley?

-¿¡Le gusta Ron!? –gritó Hermione encendiendo el cigarrillo con el fuego que salía de la varita de Pansy.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-Es que Weasley está muy bien... –dijo la Slytherin. –Pero tú tienes ojos sólo para Potter, por eso no te das cuenta.

-¡Hey! Estoy enamorada de Harry, pero tengo ojos. –Exclamó Hermione sacudiendo el cigarrillo en el aire.

-Cotilleos de chicas... Esto se pone interesante. –comentó Malfoy sentándose junto a Pansy.

Hermione pegó un saltito asustada por la repentina aparición del Slytherin. ¡Y ella con un cigarrillo en la boca!

-¿Qué tal Draco? –lo saludó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa y naturalidad. –Estábamos con Herms conversando del enamoramiento de Millicent por Weasley.

-¡Hay que verla en Pociones! –exclamó Malfoy riendo. -¡Si casi se le cae la baba en el caldero!

La Gryffindor fumó rápidamente su cigarrillo, algo mareada. Era la primera vez que fumaba y ya estaba algo intoxicada por el efecto de la nicotina en su cabeza. No abrió la boca en todo momento y se dedicó a jugar nerviosamente con su cabello entre los dedos.

-Bueno, yo creo que volveré a la biblioteca. –suspiró Hermione con un hilito de voz temblorosa, la presencia del rubio la intimidaba. Pero, a pesar de ello, comprendía que era amigo de Pansy y trató de ser discreta al ocultar su molestia por su interrupción.

-¡Tan pronto, Herms! –exclamó Pansy con un puchero –Haces la tarea más tarde, la hacemos juntas...

-¡Déjala Pansy! –dijo Malfoy con una mueca de desprecio hacia la Gryffindor. –A la "sangre sucia" le gusta estar metida entre los libros... Después de todo son sus mejores amigos antes que tú, sin ofenzas Parkinson, pero no podrás sentirte celosa de ellos.

-¡Draco! –gritó Pansy enojada mirando seriamente al Slytherin.

-Nos vemos después, Pansy –murmuró Hermione –Malfoy tiene razón... ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Se puso de pie tomando su mochila y caminó lentamente al castillo. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar él a arruinarlo todo? La estaba pasando estupendo con Pansy, que hasta había olvidado que tenía que terminar el ensayo de Transformaciones.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó la Slytherin con chispas en los ojos. -¡Lo estábamos pasando de las mil maravillas antes de que llegaras!

-Prefieres estar con una mugrosa Gryffindor que estar conmigo? –exclamó Draco con una sonrisa burlona. –Además era una broma.

-No me lo pareció... –dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie frente al rubio. -¿No puedes dejar de ser un pedante un minuto? Por cierto... si te molesta tanto Herms, ¿por qué te nos acercaste?

-Supongo que necesitaba molestar a alguien... –mintió el muchacho. –y ella estaba cerca.

-¿Por qué siempre ella, Draco? –preguntó Pansy algo triste. –Es una chica ,muy dulce... No viste la cara que tenía cuando llegaste... Estaba muy angustiada.

-Porque es una "sangre sucia" y Gryffindor –contestó Malfoy mirándola indiferente. –Además si la pongo nerviosa. Con mi presencia, no la culpo, de seguro me encuentra demasiado atractivo para sentirse a salvo de mi sex appel.

-¡No calientas a nadie, Malfoy! –exclamó Pansy dándole una palmada juguetona en la frente. –No sueñes... Con ese aspecto de gasparín oxigenado y esa cara de perro... Sin olvidar tu aumento de peso... ¡Podrías dejar de tomar cerveza y ponerte a hacer algunos abdominales! ¿Dije algunos? ¡Muchos son los que necesitarás para bajar ese barril de alcohol que escondes bajo la túnica!

-¿Y parecerme a Weasley? –preguntó enfadado. –Para que todas la chicas tengan que andar hablando de mis pectorales marcados y las "calugas" (n/a: manera popular de llamarle a los abdominales marcados) que tengo en el estómago?

-Te encantaría... –suspiró la Slytherin. –A este paso, en un par de meses te vas a parecer a Longbottom.

-No exageres. –exclamó el rubio tomándose el vientre. –No es para tanto...

-Porque nadie te ha visto en traje de baño... aún. –contestó Pansy recordando el verano anterior en que habían pasado algunas semanas juntos en la finca de los Parkinson en Escocia con la familia Malfoy. –No querrás que muestre las fotografías ¿cierto?

-No te atreverías. –contestó Draco nervioso. –No lo harías.

-Sigue molestando a Herms y todas las Slytherin, incluyendo también a las chicas de otras casas, sabrán que no estás tan bien como ellas piensan.

Tragó saliva nervioso, sabía que Pansy, como buena serpiente, era capaz de muchas cosas cuando se enfadaba. La miró una vez más, se veía muy segura de lo que decía. ¡pero no podía evitar molestar a Granger! Era casi imposible para él. Había tenido todas las buenas intenciones de tener una conversación decente con ella hace unos minutos, pero el sólo hecho de verla despertó en su interior una serie de sensaciones desagradables, y debía dejarlos salir de alguna forma.

-Está bien, Pansy. –rezongó resignado. –Trataré de no ofuscarla en tu presencia, respetaré que es tu amiga... Pero no pretendo cambiar mi actitud hacia ella cuando no estés.

-Bueno –suspiró la Slytherin medianamente conforme con el acuerdo. –Creo que es un avance... –Se volteó para caminar al castillo y miró a Malfoy sobre el hombro. –Iré a ayudar a Herms con su tarea y piensa lo que te dije... ¡Y a lo de los abdominales, agrégale una dieta balanceada! Jajaja.

Malfoy pegó un respingo sorprendido y vio alejarse a la rubia rápidamente. Se puso las manos en el abdomen algo preocupado... ¡realmente estaba abultado!

-Podré soportar a una "sangre sucia", ¡¡¡pero jamás seré como Longbottom!!! –exclamó decido.

-¡Hey, Granger!

-Essex... –murmuró Hermione deteniéndose a medio camino de la biblioteca. -¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Has... visto... a Pansy? –dijo la chica entrecortadamente apoyando una mano en la piedra de la pared y la otra en su pecho. Se le notaba agitada y agotada.

-Está en el lago con Malfoy. –contestó mirándola preocupada. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Más o menos. –respondió la Slytherin autosoplando su oscura chasquilla con un bufido. –Tengo que ir por ella. –Tomó a Hermione por la manga de la túnica. –Y tú vienes conmigo... ¿eres su amiga o no?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y afirmó con la cabeza. Iban a comenzar a correr hacia los jardines cuando por la puerta apareció la rubia figura de Parkinson, quien llevaba una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

-¡Pansy! –chilló Elloise y se acercó a ella velozmente arrastrando también a la Gryffindor. –Es... algo... terrible.

-¿Qué pasa Elloise? –Pansy comenzó a perder la paciencia frente a la neurosis de su amiga acentuada por su ataque de asma.

-Vamos al comedor, podremos conversar a solas... –dijo Essex tomándole las manos. –¿Vienes, Granger?

-Claro... no estorbo ¿cierto? -murmuró tímidamente.

-¡Ay, cómo crees sabelotodo! –exclamó la morena Slytherin frunciendo el ceño. –No seas tímida ¡vamos!

Entraron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de las serpientes. Hermione se sentía muy rara pudiendo ver a lo lejos la mesa de los Gryffindor. ¡Así que así se ve desde acá! Podía distinguir el sitio donde siempre se sentaba con sus amigos y su novio, supuso que donde ellas estaban ahora eran los puestos habituales de ambas Slytherin.

-¿Qué sucede, Granger? –preguntó Elloise mirando a Hermione de reojo.

-La perspectiva es diferente desde acá... –murmuró la castaña suavemente.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte en tu mesa, pero no estoy dispuesta a alzar la voz para que escuches. –afirmó Essex con un tomo fuerte de voz mandona que hizo a la Griffindor sentirse fuera de lugar. –Está bien... Lo siento Granger, ¡no pongas esa cara de descomposición!

-Basta de rodeos, Elloise. –dijo Pansy mirando a su amiga a los ojos muy seria. –Para qué armaste tanto espectáculo... ¡Anda y suéltalo!

Elloise Essex no sabía por dónde comenzar. Se acomodó su corto cabello oscuro detrás de las orejas dejando escapar su ya crecida chasquilla de nuevo sobre sus ojos. Apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa entrelazando los dedos y respiró hondo.

-Son tus padrinos, Pansy... –comenzó la Slytherin con sus mejillas redondas muy pálidas. –Fueron asesinados.

-Ya lo sabía... –contestó la rubia muy calmada.

-Lo siento mucho, Pansy... –comentó Hermione con una mirada de desconsuelo. –¿Eran muy cercanos?

-Pareciera que no te importara en lo absoluto la noticia... –dijo Elloise con un dejo de desprecio en su voz, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa. -¡Eran tus padrinos y reaccionas como si te dijeran que se te murió el gato!

-¡Claro que me importan! –chilló la rubia con los ojos húmedos. –Pero no puedo llorar frente a todos, ¿crees que eso ayudaría en algo? ¿Crees que los reviviría? Además toda quebrada no sirvo de mucho para apoyar a Draco... después de todo eran sus padres, yo no me he quedado sola, sólo perdí a mis parientes favoritos.

Pansy escondió su rostro ente sus manos y sollozó en silencio, Essex la abrazó tiernamente mientras Hermione le acariciaba suavemente su dorado cabello. La Griffindor se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de su amiga y por la suya propia. Estaba consolando a una chica, quien lloraba la muerte de dos mortífagos, de los más peligrosos de Gran Bretaña. Aquellos asesinos que habían tratado de eliminarla a ella y a sus amigos... Miró a Pansy con compasión, al fin había visto el otro lado de la moneda. ¡Esta maldita guerra sólo traía sufrimiento a los inocentes! Hijos de muggles y de mortífagos sufrían las absurdas consecuencias de una disputa aún más absurda y, por un momento, Hermione deseó jamás haber formado parte de ese mundo.

Hermione sintió como las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos tratando de salir. Intentó en vano reprimirlas a su lugar, pues una solitaria gotita corría por su mejilla seguida de muchas más que inundaron su rostro marcando de surcos escarlata su blanca piel.

Parkinson descubrió su cara y se topó de frente con una llorosa Gryffindor y una melancólica Slytherin que hacía intentos mágicos por no estallar en llanto. Pudo ver como la muerte de sus padrinos había unido en el dolor a un león y una serpiente... y encontró la solución a aquella disputa que ocupaba tontamente las memorias de los estudiantes de Hogwarts y se alojaba pasivamente entre los oscuros muros del castillo.

-Chicas, hagamos un pacto de honor... aquí y ahora. –dijo la rubia Slytherin tomando las manos de sus amigas entre las suyas. –Prometamos que ya no nos importarán las sangres, la procedencia de la magia y los orígenes que tengamos... Nos apoyaremos pase lo que pase.

Elloise le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Hermione que la hizo temblar.

-Lo prometo. –afirmó Essex muy segura. –Pero seguirás siendo la sabelotodo Granger para mí, castañita.

-Para mí sólo serás Elloise... –contestó Hermione decidida.-es un pacto.

-Esperemos que esta estúpida batalla termine y podamos ser todas del mismo bando. –suspiró Pansy mirando a la Gryffindor. –Entenderé, Herms, que tengas que hacer uso de tu magia en defensa propia o en la de tus amigos. Y también entenderé si algún día te conviertas en aurora y andes persiguiendo a mis padres... y luego nos reunamos todos a tomar té en casa a jugar canasta.

-Somos lo que somos, no podemos renegar nuestros orígenes... –murmuró Elloise con una mano en el pecho. –Pero podemos ser tolerantes y entendernos... no se trata de andar discriminando por la vida por que algún pariente tuyo es muggle... podría ser peor como tener un hermano squib, lo digo por experiencia propia... En fin, como la futura medimaga de San Murgo propongo que seamos éticas como ellos... Atender a los pacientes sin importar sus creencias, raza ni la pureza de su sangre.

-¡Por la Alianza de San Murgo! –exclamó Pansy haciendo aparecer tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa. -¡Salud!

-¡Salud! –gritaron las otras chicas chocando sus botellas sonoramente inundando la tranquilidad del gran comedor con sus risas.


	4. Esperanzas de tregua

Capítulo 4: Esperanzas de Tregua...

El despertador sobre la mesita de noche comenzó insistentemente rompiendo el habitual silencio de la madrugada. La pieza estaba todavía a oscuras y sólo podía escuchar en ella algunos ronquidos de sus compañeros de habitación. Sacó una brazo de entre las sábanas y aplastó el botón de silencio en la parte superior del reloj. Se revolcó perezosamente arropándose para volver a conciliar el sueño. Sí... ¿en qué se había quedado?... ¡Ah, sí! En el partido de Quidditch... Pues bien... Ahí estaba él, vitoreado por toda su casa. No dejaban de gritar su nombre y los otros chicos del equipo lo cargaban sobre sus hombros. Alguien había conjurado una lluvia de confeti que caía suavemente sobre él y sus compañeros, que sonreían satisfechos y muy orgullosos por haber vencido al fantástico equipo de Potter y los tontos de Gryffindor. Al fin había logrado ganar la copa para su casa y aplastar a todos los que habían dudado de su capacidad como el nuevo capitán de Slytherin... ¡Y no había tenido que comprar su triunfo con el dinero de su padre!

Algo malo ocurría... de pronto sus compañeros de equipo tambaleaban y lo dejaron caer pesadamente al suelo. Estaba tirados esparcidos a su lado, totalmente exhaustos y adoloridos. Se miró las manos y reconoció sus dedos completamente deformados hinchados, su piel tirante y las palmas rosadas y redondas. Se tocó el rostro, que no podía ser el suyo, estaba hecho una pelota tensa.

De pronto, entre la multitud, apareció una muchacha delgada y rubia, cuyos cabellos caían sobre su rostro impidiéndole reconocerla. Ella se le acercó y pudo ver su sonrisa entre los dorados hilos que le cubría la cara. Le tomó las manos y le pasó un espejo... Sorprendido miró su reflejo en él cristal niquelado y... ¡era Longbottom! ¿Por qué el Gryffindor vestía su uniforme de Quidditch? La chica rubia lo miró a los ojos y descubrió de los cabellos su rostro... Los ojos de Pansy lo observaban burlonamente y una risa macabra salió de su garganta haciéndolo temblar...

-¡Jamás seré como Longbottom! –gritó pegando un salto fuera de la cama asustado recordando la conversación que había tenido hace unos días con su amiga.

Corrió al baño e iluminó la habitación con su varita. Respiró tranquilo al ver su rostro pálido reflejado en el espejo... Ahí estaban sus ojos grises, esa era sin duda su nariz, su boca, su pelo... ¡Momento! Esos cachetes regordetes no eran de él... ¿o sí? Se levantó presuroso la polera del pijama... ¡Esa barriga abultada no podía ser suya! ¡¡Tampoco esos brazos fofos!! ¡¡¡Ni ese trasero descomunal!!!

Se miró serio al espejo mientras buscaba en los cajones de la cómoda junto a la puerta del baño algo de ropa... Debía encontrar algo que le sirviera improvisadamente para salir... Sí, estos pantalones viejos y esa polera desteñida, dada de baja luego de un incidente en pociones, podían ser útiles en estos momentos. Se vistió rápidamente. Esto no se quedaría así... ¡de ser el chico más atractivo de Hogwarts a ser el cerdito albino de Snape, jamás!

Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y corrió por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Salió al jardín aún oscuro iluminado únicamente por la luna llena. Mejor, así nadie lo vería trotar alrededor del castillo. Se estiró un poco antes de comenzar a acelerar la marcha, al tiempo que desaparecía doblando en una esquina. Por el otro lado del castillo una castaña se apoyaba en la fría piedra que recubría las paredes a tomar algo de aliento. Secó su rostro con la polera y, respirando hondo, entró de vuelta al castillo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

La mañana llegó rápidamente a Hogwarts colándose por las cortinas de los dormitorios de los estudiantes. Así comenzaba otro día lunes, sin negar que el fin de semana anterior había sido muy movido. Ahora, con las filas completas del colegio reunidos en el gran comedor, los rumores sobre la muerte de los padres de Malfoy corrían velozmente de alumno en alumno, de casa en casa. A ninguno de los Gryffindor les llamó la atención que el hurón no bajara a desayunar aquella mañana, seguramente no quería todas las miradas sobre él.

-Te ves cansado, Ron. –murmuró Ginny a su hermano sentado frente a ella.

-Tuve ronda anoche y tuve que recuperarle la del viernes a Hermione el día sábado –contsetó Ron con un bostezo enorme. –Estoy más que exhausto.

-¿Y Hermione? –preguntó la pelirroja buscándola con la vista. –No la vi en la sala común.

-Debe estar en el baño de los prefectos. –contestó Harry eligiendo una fruta. –Salió a trotar en la madrugada...

Ginny se alzó de hombros y tomó un sorbo de té. Ron, en cambio, no puso reparar en un detalle de la explicación de su mejor amigo.

-¿Tú cómo lo sabes? Se supone que estabas durmiendo o ¿dormiste con ella? –preguntó el pelirrojo muy bajito para que su hermanita no lo escuchase.

-Lo sé, porque lo hace todas las mañanas... Claro que cuando se retrasa pasa directamente al baño de los prefectos –respondió el moreno con el ceño fruncido. -¡Mal pensado!

Hermione entró al gran comedor mirando disimuladamente a la mesa de los Slytherin. Pansy le hizo una seña de saludo y Elloise le sonrió amistosamente, mientras Millicent observaba curiosa la escena. La Gryffindor caminó ligeramente a su mesa tomando asiento junto a su novio.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó alegre. –Agitado fin de semana ¿no?

-¡Ni que lo digas! –bufó Ron de malhumor -¿Qué tal tu trote?

-Bien... –sonrió la chica tomando cariñosamente la mano de Harry. –He recuperado todas las energías... ¡Lista para otra semana de estudio! ¿Y tú Ron?

-Graciosa... –murmuró el pelirrojo con una mueca de burla en los labios. –Tuve que soportar a la sosa de Chang meneándome la cola ¿Qué hace siempre paseándose por los corredores de Gryffindor?

Ginny rió disimuladamente tapando su boca con la servilleta.

-¡Esperar arrinconar a Harry si lo pilla desprevenido! –dejó escapar Hermione al aire atrayendo la mirada de su novio. –Lo siento, Harry.

-Hermione, lo que haga o deje de hacer Cho, me tiene sin cuidado. –suspiró besando a la castaña en la mejilla. –Puede menearme el culo y hacerme ojitos, pero de mí no va a tener nada.

-¡Así se habla moreno! –exclamó Ginny golpeándole el hombro juguetonamente. –¡No sé que tanto se cree esa!

-Pues la verdad es que está bastante bien. –comentó Ron descuidando la mirada de furia que le lanzaba Hermione. –¡Es la verdad, Hermione! No me mires de esa manera...

La castaña Gryffindor bebió un vaso de jugo presurosa y tomó una manzana de la frutera con brusquedad.

-Olvidé que debo ir a la biblioteca. –bufó molesta. -¡Nos vemos en clases!

Se levantó de la mesa dejando a los Gryffindor completamente petrificados.

-No le duró nada el buen humor... –suspiró Ginny mirando como la castaña chica desaparecía por las puertas del gran comedor -¿Porqué no vas con ella, Harry?

-Es mejor que se le pase solo –contestó el muchacho bajando la vista a una taza de café frente a él. –No quiero que me haga una escenita neurótica tan temprano... ya verás que para Transformaciones se le quita.

-¡Eso espero! –exclamó Ron temiendo las represalias de su acto.

Hermione salió del comedor furiosa y murmurando maldiciones imperdonables contra esa Chang. Tenía la vista nublada por la ira y los puños tan apretados que podía sentir sus uñas clavándole las palmas de las manos dolorosamente. En su furia chocó con algo y cayó tontamente sentada en el suelo.

-Disculpa –se excusó una voz extendiéndole, el dueño de ésta una mano para que se pusiera de pie. –No te vi.

-Yo tampoco te vi... –dijo Hermione apoyándose en el piso y tomando la mano que la elevó ligeramente del piso de piedra del corredor. –Gracias.

-No fue nada... –sonrió el rubio –Nos vemos en clases, Granger.

La Gryffindor se quedó de piedra siguiendo a Malfoy con la vista entrar al comedor. Miró su mano, la que había cogido el Slytherin sin comprender la actitud del chico.

-¡Ayyyyy! –chilló cuando pudo decir algo coherente. -¡Malfoy me tocó! –limpió su mano con la túnica y una mueca de asco se le dibujó en el rostro. –Tengo miedo... esto fue muy, pero muy extraño.

Apenas la silueta del rubio se esbozó en la puerta del comedor, las cuatro mesas se quedaron en un completo silencio de ultratumba. Casi ni respiraban observándolo caminar lentamente a su puesto con la cabeza en alto, ese paso arrogante y esa sonrisa burlona en los labios. Cuando al fin se sentó, nuevos murmullos reemplazaron a los que había precedido a la llegada del Slytherin.

-¡Yo pensaba que ya no bajaba a desayunar! –exclamó Ginny rompiendo el silencio de la mesa Gryffindor.

-No podía quedarse eternamente encerrado en su torre... –contestó Luna Lovegood mirándola de reojo. –Además por su carácter obvio que enfrentaría a todo el alumnado con dignidad... Es un Malfoy después de todo.

Los otros chicos de la mesa asintieron con la cabeza.

-Parece que no está tan afectado. –comentó Lavender observando al Slytherin por entre las cabezas de Ginny y Harry. –Es más... Está como siempre... ¡¡¡de comérselo!!!

-A mí me parece que está obeso. –afirmó Ginny volviéndose hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. –Esas mejillas redondas no las tenía antes... ¡mira sus manos! Si parecen un par de melocotones...

-Veo que te fijas mucho en el hurón, hermanita. –bufó Ron junto a Lavender, dando pequeños golpecitos con el codo en las costillas de ésta última. –¿No será que te gusta como a Lavender?

-¡Te digo que está hecho un cerdo! –exclamó la pelirroja bastante molesta por la insistencia de su hermano mayor. –para que sepas, Ron, a mí me gustan más delgados... mm... algo así como Harry.

El aludido se atoró con un sorbo de jugo de calabaza que escupió directamente sobre Ron.

-¡Qué asco, Potter! –reclamó Lavender pasándole unas servilletas al pelirrojo.

-¡Eecks! –bufó Ron limpiándose la túnica con las servilletas que le alcanzaba su compañera y una mueca de profundo desagrado en el rostro.

Ginny se excusó y se levantó de la mesa rápidamente jalando a Luna de la túnica obligándola a seguirla.

-¡Potter escupió a Weasley! –rió Elloise del otro lado del gran comedor sentada junto a Pansy y Millicent Bustrode. –¡Qué estúpido! Jajaja. –Se tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra golpeaba la mesa tratando de controlarse. –Jajaja.

-Anda a ayudar a tu Ronnie, Milly. –Se burló Pansy palmeando a su compañera en el hombro. –"Yo te ayudo a cambiar tu túnica, Ronnie". –la imitó con lágrimas de risa en los ojos, realmente Pansy era muy buena para eso de cambiar su voz... Su repertorio iba desde Potter, pasando por Weasley y Malfoy, hasta Elloise, Millicent y Hermione Granger.

-¡Excelente, Potter! –gritó Goyle haciendo explotar a la mesa Slytherin en carcajadas. -¡A la otra lo puedes vomitar!

-Me pregunto si Colin lo habrá captado con su cámara... –murmuró una chica de quinto año sentada junto a Goyle. –tengo que averiguarlo... –desapareció de la mesa hacia la de Gryffindor, arrodillándose junto a Creevey conversando alegremente.

-Oye, Pansy –la llamó Millicent aún algo molesta. –Esos dos... la de quinto y el tonto de la cámara de Gryffindor... ¿son novios?

-Eso creo... no lo sé. –contestó la rubia mirando hacia la mesa de los leones, se volteó indiferente y comentó. –Se verían bien juntos en todo caso.

-¿Escuché lo que creí escuchar? –preguntó Malfoy mirando a Pansy de reojo. –La srta. Parkinson, hija de mortífagos, apoyando un romance de una sangre pura con un sangre sucia.

-Para tu información y, parece ser que eres el único que no lo sabe, Joyce es sangre mezclada... Su abuela era muggle... Y sí, aunque fuera sangre pura lo apoyo.

-Vaya, vaya. –comentó Blaise dándole la mano a Pansy y agitándola sobre sus panqueques. –Te felicito Parkinson... ¡Bienvenida al club "No nos importa su sangre con tal de follar"! Es un agrado que una chica sepa apreciar lo bueno de la vida... ¡Cómo me hacen sudar esas impuras! Uf...

-¡Por Dios, Blaise! –exclamó Elloise. –Es en serio, no importan sus orígenes si se quieren.

-Lo dices porque tu padre es un sangre sucia... –contestó Malfoy indicándola con la cuchara de su café.

-¡¡¡Y tu padre es un mortífago que jamás te enseñó que no se indica a la gente con el servicio!!! –chilló la morena Slytherin viendo como el rostro del rubio se descomponía. –Lo siento muchísimo, Draco... De verdad, lo siento... no te enojes... lo siento.

-Yo te provoqué, Elloise... está bien. –respondió el chico con la mirada gacha en el café sin siquiera haberlo probado. –Creo que iré al salón de clases... Quiero revisar una vez más el ensayo.

Se puso de pie y salió disimulando su pesar. La reacción de la amiga de Pansy le dolió muchísimo, y recién pudo ver cuanto herían sus bromas a las personas. ¡Debe haberse sentido horrible para todos, a los cuales, molestaba sin cesar y por diferentes razones! Pero su mente se fijó en alguien en especial. No, no en Essex ni todos los sangre mezclada de su casa, tampoco en los renacuajos de Hufflepuff... Recordó la nerviosa y angustiada mirada castaña de Hermione Granger cada vez que se cruzaba en su camino... Podía distinguir en esos ojos desafiantes la fuerza con que trataba de disimular el enorme odio y miedo que le tenía... Sí, miedo. Miedo a que alguna vez él tratara de hacerle daño o, tal vez, temor que sus burlas la torturaran eternamente recordándole diariamente que no pertenecía a aquel mundo.

Caminó hacia el salón de Transformaciones con sus pensamientos vagando por los diferentes recuerdos de agresión contra cuanto alumno conocía en Hogwarts y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios.

-Después de todo, tengo que reconocer algo... ¡Soy muy gracioso! –exclamó en una carcajada demoníaca. –Y muy cruel... –agregó algo sorprendido por el tono de voz arrepentido que inconscientemente salía por su garganta.

-Buenos días. –los saludó la profesora McGonagall entrando con paso ligero al salón. –Antes de comenzar la clase, quiero que dejen sus ensayos sobre mi escritorio.

Decenas de pergaminos levitaron por los aires de la sala de Transformaciones para pasar a posarse, algunos más suavemente que otros, sobre el mueble frente al pizarrón. Neville tuvo que caminar a dejarlos, bajos las intensas burlas de sus compañeros, ya que no pudo encontrar la manera de hacer levitar su trabajo sin que dejara de dar vueltas en círculos intensamente sobre su propia cabeza.

-Muy bien... –continuó la bruja ordenando los papeles con las manos. –Saquen sus varitas y abran sus libros en la página 609 –un barullo de hojas inundó el silencio de la habitación. –Señorita Bulstrode, haga el favor de leer en voz alta para sus compañeros.

Millicent carraspeó aclarando su garganta y alzó la voz.

-Hechizo Liquidum –leyó trabando un poco la lengua causando risitas burlonas entre los Gryffindor. –Consiste en una transformación bastante compleja, teniendo en consideración la variabilidad molecular de los elementos acuosos, consiste en la alteración de los componentes de temperatura, sabor, color y olor dando forma a nuevas cualidades específicas del líquido a transformar...

Una vez que la Slytherin terminó su lectura, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer frente a cada alumno un vaso de agua pura, común y corriente.

-Quiero ver té en esos vasos, chicos –afirmó seria al tiempo que tocaba dos veces el borde del cristal. -¡Liquidium aqua um tein! –de inmediato el agua pasó a ser un humeante líquido ambarino.

-Mmm –rezongó Ron golpeando juguetonamente el vaso con su varita. –Creo que esta vez paso... No lo intentaré hasta que Hermione me de la clave.

-¡Por favor, Ron! –exclamó Harry releyéndola página 609 del libro. –No esperes que ella esté siempre a tu lado para solucionar tus problemas...

Ambos voltearon la vista hacia la derecha al tiempo que la castaña Gryffindor golpeaba el vaso con su varita como haciendo tanteos antes de hechizarlo.

-Vamos a ver... –murmuró la chica mirando muy seria el líquido. –Vamos... vamos... ¡Liquidium aqua um tein!

El agua comenzó a tornarse más turbia alcanzando un color amarillento muy cercano al del té que McGonagall. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo y acercó su mano para comprobar el funcionamiento del conjuro. Alzó el vaso frente a sus ojos agitándolo un poco como analizándolo, enfocó la vista una última vez y frunció el ceño.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó molesta –Demasiado turbio, demasiado amarillo, demasiado ¡un fracaso!

Ron se volvió hacia su vaso y con algo de desconfianza acercó su varita al borde del cristal y dando dos toquecitos suaves y ligeros pronunció el hechizo. Los ojos se le tornaron brillantes y empañados cuando presenció el oscurecimiento del agua y como el vapor expelía de su interior.

-¡Qué tal! –gritó el pelirrojo emocionado. –Pues lo he conseguido... ¡antes que Hermione!

-Muy gracioso, Ron. –bufó Hermione tomando nuevamente su varita entre los dedos. –Vamos a ver cuánto dura tu minuto de gloria... ¡Liquidium aqua um tein!

Esta vez el conjuro si funcionó del todo y sobre la mesa de los Gryffindoir se alzaban orgullosos dos vasos de té y dos chicos con miradas de satisfacción iluminándoles del rostro.

-Creo que sólo falto yo... –murmuró Harry echando un vistazo a las caras exitosas de su novia y su mejor amigo.

-¡Weasley! –gritó una chica Slytherin desde una mesa de adelante. -¿Nos ayudarías con nuestro hechizo? Me temo que con Millicent tenemos algunos problemas para controlarlo.

Hermione sonrió al comprobar que era Elloise quien llamaba al pelirrojo con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos negros. A su lado una avergonzada Bulstrode estaba tan roja como el cabello de "su" chico y podía distinguirse algunas gotitas de sudor perladas en su frente.

-No veo porqué no... –contestó Ron poniéndose de pie para sentarse junto a Elloise, quien se apartó un asiento de Millicent de modo que Ron quedara entre las dos.

Harry observó serio su vaso de agua. Si no lo lograba antes que los otros Gryffindor tendría un serio problema de autoestima. Tal vez era algo arrogante admitirlo, pero en Transformaciones era muchísimo mejor que Ron y no le gustaba la idea de ser menos... Por otro lado, su novia no era un gran apoyo a su ego si lo superaba en todo y, por si esto fuera poco, le encantaba corregirlo y hacerlo saber que estaba equivocado.

-Es fácil, Harry. –comenzó Hermione mirándolo con ansiedad. –Sólo lo tocas dos veces y dices el conjuro.

El chico movió la varita realizando el primer toque.

-No, amor, estás mal. –lo corrigió la chica con una sonrisa tierna. –Toma tu varita con más firmeza. Sin no lo haces como te digo y sueltas el brazo jamás alcanzará ni el color ni la temperatura adecuada.

El Gryffindor la miró de reojo bastante molesto y volvió a intentarlo, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo su novia lo volvió a interrumpir.

-No, querido, verás que no tienes que hacer tanta pausa entre las palabras. –le dijo mirando el vaso de agua seriamente. –Si lo haces así, el hechizo no funcionará y sólo llegas a obtener té aguado.

Harry cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo tratando de no perder la paciencia, mas Hermione podía ser muy insoportable a veces. Sus instrucciones en todos los ramos lo tenían al borde del colapso y, por un minuto, comprendió porque Ron perdía tan fácilmente el control con ella.

-¡Miren al bebé Potter! –exclamó Malfoy de la mesa de atrás y ,así como la mesa, éste parecía haber olvidado todos sus remordimientos y sentimientos de culpa por sus venenosas bromitas. Se echó hacia delante apoyando la barriga en el mueble. –Vamos, Potty, haz lo que tu mami te dice...

Los Slytherin comenzaron a reír a carcajadas sin piedad, lanzando todo tipo de bromas molestas a Harry, quien ya estaba que explotaba. Además, Hermione no dejaba de darle instrucciones obviando los comentarios incisivos de los chicos serpientes.

-Vamos a ver cómo lo haces, cara rajada. –se burló Zabini imitando la posición de Malfoy sobre la mesa y sujetando con una mano su té, entre las cabezas de los Gryffindor. –Yo ya lo hices... ¿ves? Muy simple, tal y como lo dice tu novia... ¿cierto, guapa?

Hermione alzó la vista al cielo y soltó un bufido que subió su chasquilla. Se acercó más a Harry haciendo que Zabini retrocediera y obstaculizando su visión. Harry sostuvo la varita firme frente al vaso decidido a conjurarlo de una vez por todas.

-Liquidium aqua um –Hermione soltó un chasquido de lengua reprobándolo. -¡¡¡Ya déjame hacerlo, Hermione!!! –dejó caer la varita dentro del vaso y éste explotó haciendo un barullo de cristales cayendo estrepitosamente en la mesa y el suelo. -¿¿¿Ves lo que me hiciste hacer???

La muchacha bajó la vista al suelo y sacó su varita indicando los trozos de vidrio sobre la mesa.

-Reparo –murmuró con un hilito de voz al tiempo que el vaso volvía a quedar intacto frente a sus ojos. –Lo siento mucho...

-¿¡Y qué sacas con sentirlo!? –gritó Harry rojo de ira y sin percatarse que todo el salón lo estaba mirando. –Siempre me corriges, siempre es lo mismo... "Harry haz esto, haz aquello" –la imitaba sin pudor y, a pesar de ser gracioso, nadie hizo comentarios. Hasta los Slytherin estaban en silencio y algo impactados. –Me tienes harto... Por si no lo sabes yo también estudio magia... yo también sé lo mismo que tú... ¡¡¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo!!!

-¡Ya deja de gritarle, imbécil! –exclamó Malfoy poniéndose de pie. –Es tu novia, idiota, sólo trtaba de ayudarte.

La profesora Mc Gonagall se acercó rápidamente al lugar a calmar al Gryffindor y asegurarle que sólo había sido un accidente, que no había porqué alterarse tanto. Los Slytherin, en cambio, observaban asombrados a Draco, quien volvía tomar asiento junto a Blaise, visiblemente molesto. No sabía porqué había defendido a Granger, pero no le parecía correcto que Potter la tratara a gritos siendo que ella no podía defenderse. Está bien... él también había sido grosero con ella, pero jamás le alzó la voz.... Además, era su enemigo natural, tenía el derecho, ¡no! Más bien era el deber de humillarla... ¿pero Potter?

-¿Qué fue eso, Draco? –preguntó Zabini a su oído. –¿Te pasaste al Club?

-¡Ni loco! –contestó el Slytherin mirando al moreno seriamente. –No me gusta el maltrato en las parejas, sólo fue eso... No estoy acostumbrado a estos espectáculos, donde el que se supone que te quiere te humilla, menos a una mujer... (n/a: ¡qué boni!)

-Tienes tu punto-reflexionó el muchacho bebiendo un poco de su té. –¡Eecks! Esto sabe a diantres...

Draco soltó una carcajada mientras en la mesa de adelante una chica pedía permiso para ir al baño. El Slytherin pudo notar los ojos vidriosos de la castaña y unos surcos rosados en sus mejillas, huellas seguras de algunas lágrimas.

-Apuesto mi lechuza a que esto le dolió más que un año completo de mis insultos... –murmuró el rubio tomando el vaso de Zabini acercándolo a su nariz. –¡Hey! Esto huele a orines...

Harry entró al comedor ansioso por una buena dosis nutritiva. Tenía las tripas sonando desde la primera clase de la mañana y esperaba desesperado la hora de almuerzo... ¡ya hasta en eso se estaba pareciendo a Ron! Se sentó junto a los chicos, en su sitio habitual, en la mesa Gryffindor.

-¡Qué hambre! –exclamó el chico sobándose el estómago. -¿Y Hermione?

-No la he visto... tenía Artimancia. –contestó Ron mirando en trozo de carne en su plato. –Debe estar en la biblioteca.

-Debería comer... –dijo Ginny fijando su vista en Harry seriamente. –Últimamente casi no prueba bocado.

-Es prefecta, puede ir a las cocinas si desea. –respondió el aludido indiferente. –Pero le encanta estar entre esos libracos que olvida hasta los ruidos de su estómago.

Ron lo observó de reojo en silencio. Se metió otro trozo de carne en la boca mientras su amigo engullí con ansiedad una enorme patata con mantequilla (n/a: mmm... qué rico!).

-Hola... –murmuró Hermione sentándose junto a su novio a la mesa. –Se me hizo tarde.

-¿Qué tal, amorcito? –la saludó el moreno tan normal como si la discusión de la mañana no hubiera tenido importancia. -¿Qué tal Artimancia?

-Como siempre... –contestó la castaña sirviéndose algo de ensaladas en el plato. –harry, siento mucho lo de Transformaciones...

-Acepto tus disculpas, preciosa. –afirmó Harry besándola en la mejilla mientras la muchacha jugaba con la lechuga paseándola por el plato con el tenedor. –Pero que no se repita.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza bebiendo un dulce trago de jugo de calabaza, que le pareció amargo al pasar por su garganta... tan amargo como el sentimiento que guardaba dentro desde la mañana. Tenía la vista perdida en la comida y los ojos enrojecidos.

-No volverá a pasar –dijo la chica muy bajito tomando la mano de su novio. –No quise humillarte frente al resto, sólo quería ayudarte... te puse en ridículo... Soy tan tonta...

Harry suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

-Debes ser más cuidadosa con tus ayuditas –contestó seriamente y con una mirada severa que penetró hasta las entrañas a la muchacha. –Para la otra te quedas bien calladita y me dejas hacerlo solo. No necesito tenerte eternamente chillando a mi oído como un molesto mosquito... En fin, ya pasó.

Hermione sintió un dolor en el pecho que pareía hacerla temblar completa. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan poca cosa, tan molesta consigo misma por ser nada más que un estorbo para Harry.

-Lo siento –murmuró con una voz pastosa y lastimera. –No lo hice apropósito... lo hice porque te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero, preciosa (n/a: ¡cuánto se nota!) –exclamó el moreno besándola ligeramente en los labios. –Ahora déjame concentrarme en el almuerzo que las tripas me suenan de hambre.

En otra mesa, al otro lado del comedor, una muchacha rubia escuchaba una insípida conversación de Elloise y Millicent sobre la clase de Transformaciones. Ambas Slytherin no dieron importancia alguna a la discusión de Hermione y Harry, ni menos a la intervención de Malfoy. Ellas estaban absortas en la ayudantía que les había prestado Weasley y en lo bueno que estaba.

Pansy miró a Draco, quien no parecía haber tocado su plato.

-¿Qué me miras tanto Pansy? –preguntó el rubio molesto por los ojos verdes que se posaban en los suyos. -¿tengo algo en la cara?

-No comes... –contestó la chica bajando la vista al plato de verduras del Slytherin. -¿Estás enfermo?

-No tengo hambre... –respondió Malfoy jugando con la lechuga. –tengo cosas más importantse en que pensar y no es comida.

-¿A dieta? –preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa burlona. –Pues tu plato no tiene más de 400 calorías, así que no temas en probarlo, no te hará engordar...

-No es eso. –negó Draco dejando el tenedor en el plato. -¿Tu padre alguna vez le ha gritado a tu mamá?

-No. –contestó la rubia moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. –Discuten como todos los padres, pero jamás los he escuchado gritarse ni menos insultarse.

-Yo tampoco escuché jamás un escándalo en mi casa... –murmuró Malfoy acercándose a la Slytherin. –jamás un grito, ni se levantaban la voz... Cuando discutían parecía que estuvieran decidiendo sobre lo que se almorzaría al día siguiente... Sólo diferencias de opinión como "yo prefiero esto o aquello..." o "Esto me parece inadecuado..."

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? –preguntó Pansy mirándolo extrañada. –¿Te refieres a la pelea de la mañana? –el rubio asintió con la cabeza –No es la primera vez, Draco. Es pan de cada día... ese Potter tiene muy mal carácter...

-¿Y Granger lo tolera?

-Sí... –afirmó Pansy alzándose de hombros. –Dice que ella lo provoca, que es muy incisiva con él y que lo saca de quicio... No sé hasta que punto será cierto... Pero la reacción de cara rajada fue muy fuera de lugar.

-Literalmente la humilló. –comentó Draco apoyando los codos en la mesa. –Si sigue así, ya no necesitaré insultarla... me ahorrará el trabajo.

-Te recuerdo que prometiste no hacerlo.

-Sólo en tu presencia. –exclamó el Slytherin recordando el trato de la semana pasada. Posó su mirada en la mesa Gryffindor y vio a Potter besando a su novia en los labios. –Pero parece que ya se reconciliaron.

-Así parece... ¡Pobre, Herms! –suspiró Pansy. –Lo mejor que podría pasarle sería que ese patán la dejara. Porque ella no es capaz de hacerlo, ya no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo... él le consumió la voluntad.

-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable... –reflexionó Malfoy mirando una torreja de tomate con reticencia. –Si no hubiera molestado a Potter, quizás no le hubiera gritado a Hermione.

Pansy lo observó con los ojos abiertos como un par de huevos fritos y la mandíbula caída en gesto de asombro extremo.

-¿Hermione? –musitó todavía en estado de shock -¿Culpable? ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

-¡No me hagas caso! –bufó Draco enfadado. –Esto de la dieta me tiene raro... creo que voy a comer algo antes que me convierta en ti y vuelvan a salir buenos sentimientos por mi boca...

La rubia lo observó risueña y volvió a concentrarse en su comida mirando de reojo alternadamente a Draco y a Hermione, quien comía tranquilamente a lo lejos. Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en sus labios con una lejana esperanza de tregua entre sus amigos.

Hermione salió rápidamente del comedor una vez terminada la hora de almuerzo. ¡Al diablo con pociones! No podía pensar en nada... nada... ¡Nada! Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta llegar a la orilla del lago. Tomó aliento, su respiración estaba acelareda, la sangre circulaba violentamente por sus venas y el corazón le palpitaba furiosamente en el pecho.

El frío viento golpeaba sus mejillas sin piedad, aliviándole su sonrojo y el ardor de sus párpados. No lloraría más, no esta vez... ¡Cuántas lágrimas derramadas en vano, sólo por sentirse incomprendida! Ella era fuerte, creía ser invulnerable a las humillaciones y las burlas... A pesar de todo, Malfoy había sido un buen entrenamiento para su temple. Pero jamás se pensó que sería a quien ella más quería, quien la trataría con semejante atrevimiento.

-No, Hermione, no llorarás...

Las lágrimas se agolpaban copiosamente en sus ojos luchando por salir, por hacerla sentir débil, frágil... herida. Negó con la cabeza moviendo bruscamente sus alborotados cabellos, negando lo que sentía, negando aquella voz que le decía que no se merecía esto, que ella era más que esto... Se abrazó al tronco de un enorme pino buscando abrigo, apoyo, tal vez, hasta cariño- Enterró sus uñas en la madera sintiendo como las astillas se clavaban dolorosamente en sus yemas y en la palma de sus manos.

A la sombra del árbol se sintió protegida, oculta y, en silencio, comenzó a llorar. ¿Era realmente su culpa? ¿Era tan poca cosa como se sentía? ¿se merecía esta tristeza? Si estaba con quien amaba, ¿porqué no era feliz?

-Es tu culpa, Hermione, tú lo haces todo mal... Deberías estar feliz, agradecida que él se hubiera dignado siquiera a posar sus ojos en ti... ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Se abrazó con más fuerza al árbol aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, sus brazos, su dolor. Era cierto, ella era la estúpida. Harry era realmente un santo para tolorarla y amarla, ella no se merecía todo lo que él le entregaba... Era tan poco en comparación con él, no valía ni la mitad y era muy arrogante y altanera...

Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y entrecortados por intensos chillidos de ira consigo misma por ser tan estúpida, tan idiota, tan malagradecida de su propia suerte. Tenía a Harry, él la amaba y con eso bastaba... con tenerlo a su lado era suficiente... No debía pedir nada a cambio, nada... nada... ¡Nada!

-¿Srta. Granger?

Se volteó sorprendida soltando el pino con ligereza y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. Frente a ella, Minerva McGonagall la observaba consternada y muy seria, aunque no parecía reprocharle su actitud, parecía ¿comprenderla?

-Vuelva al castillo y dirija a los Gryffindor a su sala común... se suspendieron las clases. –Hermione la miró fijamente a los ojos, quieta en su lugar, con el cuerpo aún tiritando y el corazón en las manos. –Han atacado Hogsmeade... –musitó la bruja. –Mortífagos.


	5. Dosis de amor

Capítulo 5 : La dosis de amor...

Hermione estaba de ronda por los vacíos y húmedos pasillos de Hogwarts. Caminaba de un lado a otro sin un rumbo fijo y con los pies que le reventaban. Desde las última semana, las vigilancias dentro del colegio se habían intensificado en un intento de aumentar la seguridad de los alumnos dentro del recinto. El ataque a Hogsmeade, si bien había sido grave y sangriento, no había tenido mayores repercusiones entre el alumnado, ni en el colegio en sí. Realmente el miedo constante de los profesores era el posible asalto de los mortífagos a Hogwarts en un intento desesperado por recuperar el poder de Lord Voldemort a costa de la vida Harry Potter, y una vez dentro del colegio limpiar la descendencia mágica de una sola vez.

-Sólo unos minutos más... –murmuró exhausta espirando una enorme bocanada de aire tibio que empañó el frío ambiente invernal.

Cada prefecto debía vigilar su sector hasta las doce de la noche los días de semana y dos de la madrugada los fines de semana. Sin embargo, la Gryffindor estaba demasiado orgullosa de su puesto para quejarse, aunque el sueño y los zapatos la torturaran hasta la hora de volver al dormitorio.

-¡Si al menos tuviera un buen libro! –exclamó al aire.

-Deja tu mente en paz por un momento, Granger –escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras y sin siquiera voltearse reconoció al dueño de la voz.

-¿Qué haces fuera de tus pasillos, hurón? –preguntó la chica dándole la espalda al Slytherin. –Tu casa está en la otra ala del castillo...

Malfoy alzó una ceja mirando a Hermione de pies a cabeza.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones... –murmuró poniéndose frente a la Gryffindor –¿Ves esto? –preguntó tomando su placa de prefecto y haciéndola bailar frente a las narices de Hermione. –Esto, sangrecita inmunda, es una placa de prefecto... Y me da la posibilidad de hacer lo que yo quiera hasta la hora que quiera y en el pasillo que quiera... ¡Oh! ¡Vaya tú también tienes una! –continuó con su sarcasmo –me sorprende que no sepas lo que significa la placa que llevas en tu mugrienta capa... La sabelotodo de Hogwarts tratando de ponerse en mi camino... jajaja –respiraba entrecortadamente entre risas –¡Espera que le cuente a Millicent y a Blaise sobre esto!

Hermione regresó sobre sus pasos hacia su torre.

-¡Hey! ¡Sangre sucia! –gritó Malfoy con una enorme sonrisa, hace tiempo que no podía molestar a Granger con Pansy siempre encima... éste era su momento.– Regresa no he terminado de bromear contigo...

-¡Créeme que he tenido suficiente con esto! –respondió la castaña con los cabellos más alborotados que de costumbre. –¡Buenas noches!

-Oye, Granger... –Hermione se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Malfoy –Espero que hoy te toque tu dosis de amor, mira que por el genio que andas trayendo, podría decir ese Potter deja harto que desear...

-¡Grosero! –gritó la Gryffindor caminando veloz hacia su casa.

Subió las escaleras pesadamente y se dejó caer sobre el primer sillón cerca del fuego. A ese maldito hurón se le estaba pasando la mano con sus bromas, estaba dentro de lo normal molestarla por ser hija de muggles, por ser sabelotodo y mandona, era parte de su repertorio habitual... Pero incluir su intimidad con Harry ya había sobrepasado los límites soportables en la rutina humorística del Slytherin. Sin embargo, no podía hablar civilizadamente con él y pedirle que omitiera comentarios embarazosos sobre su relación en sus chistes... Suspiró cansada de tanto batallar día a día con las molestas bromas de Malfoy, las travesuras de los chicos de cursos inferiores, las vigilancias nocturnas y...

-Volviste tarde. –murmuró una voz bajando de la escalera –Empezaba a preocuparme así que subí por la capa invisible para ir a buscarte.

-Sabes que los viernes estoy hasta las dos. –respondió Hermione algo exhausta de tener que repetirle a su novio todos los días de la semana lo mismo. –Y siempre pareces olvidarlo...

-¡Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza! –exclamó Harry sonriendo –Esto de los ataques a Hogsmeade se está volviendo complicado, espero que no traspase las barreras del colegio... Podría causar estragos, más de la mitad de los estudiantes son hijos de muggles o "sangres mezcladas".

Hermione se acomodó en el sillón al tiempo que el muchacho se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Nuevas noticias desde la Órden? –murmuró la chica mirando el fuego crepitando y lanzando pequeñas chispas al aire.

-Nada... –contestó abrazándola. –Lo de siempre "cuídate", "te estamos vigilando", "si te duele la cicatriz avísanos"... en fin más y más mierda que a nadie puede ayudar.

-Hacen lo que pueden, no seas malagradecido –le reprochó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Ya basta Hermione! –dijo poniéndose de pie. –No quiero seguir hablando de los ataques de la Orden ni de Voldemort... –desvió su mirada al retrato de la señora gorda y continuó con una voz melosa –Ya que tengo la capa invisible aquí... ¿porqué no vamos al baño de los prefectos?

Harry comenzó a besarle el cuello jugueteando con los rizos de la chica entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué dices? –murmuró el moreno al oído de Hermione, quien no parecía ni entusiasmada ni asombrada por la proposición. –Podríamos tomarnos un baño, de esos con burbujas que tanto te gustan... esos que te ponen "juguetona y traviesa".

Hermione recordó las palabras de Malfoy con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Cuánta razón tenía el rubio! Si hasta la idea de intimar con su novio ya no causaba las sensaciones de antes... Detestaba el tomo meloso que ocupaba para proponérselo... ¿Por qué mejor no se ponía como salvaje a besarla y tirarle a rasgones el uniforme si sexo era lo que quería? ¿Tenía que ser tan baboso siempre? Volvió a sonreír algo sonrojada imaginándose a su novio en una situación más agresiva, sería un buen cambio después de todo. Porqué no intentarlo...

-Bien, vamos... –contestó poniéndose de pie y jalándolo de la corbata. –Pero hoy mando yo...

-Buenos días, Hermione –saludó Ron al verla entrar al comedor sentándose frente a él.

-Buenos serán para ti... –contestó la muchacha tomando bruscamente una manzana de la frutera dejando caer algunas sobre la mesa.

El pelirrojo la observó en silencio mientras ella masticaba la fruta con cara de hastío y haciendo mucho ruido. Se acercó un vaso de jugo de higos y lo bebió hasta la mitad de un solo trago dejando sus labios húmedos y una gotita corría por su mentón.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Ron preocupado por la cara y el humor ácido de su amiga. –¿Dónde está Harry?

-No lo sé... –murmuró la chica mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos –¿Y sabes algo? Tampoco me interesa...

-No continúes... no quiero estar al medio como siempre arbitrando sus riñas. –la previno el chico tomando un sorbo de leche. –¿pero estás bien?

-¡Claro! ¡Estupendo! –exclamó la muchacha haciendo que varios de su mesa giraran a verla. Se escondió tímidamente en su asiento y acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo. –¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te tratan de puta... bueno en tu caso puto? –terminó en un susurro.

El chico la miró con los ojos abiertos y la boca a medio cerrar. Se quedó momentáneamente en silencio tratando de bajar su asombro.

-¿Qué él te dijo eso? –preguntó casi sólo moviendo los labios. -¿Por qué?

-Porque por una vez en mi vida quise hacer lo que quería y, en realidad, parecía una salvaje... –contestó muy bajito evitando la cercanía de la cabeza de Lavender tratando de escuchar la conversación.

-Contexto por favor... –sugirió Ron sin comprender la situación.

-Harry... yo... baño de los prefectos... –contestó la chica dándole pistas. –¿me entiendes?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza todavía algo consternado, sabía que los chicos tenían una relación bastante "consolidada" pero jamás se lo habían confirmado, tampoco se había atrevido a preguntar.

-Entiendo... –contestó mirando a la castaña a los ojos, pero con otros ojos. –pero sigo sin comprender porqué te él dijo... así.

-Bueno... –continuó Hermione. –Creo que anoche me sobrepasé... quería probar algo nuevo, tal vez más agresivo un acercamiento menos romántico y más carnal... ¿me sigues?

-Completamente... –murmuró Ron imaginándoselo, bastante entusiasmado con la descripción de su amiga. –¡Debes haber estado increíble!

Hermione se sonrojo y cayó en la realidad que había estado develando secretos muy íntimos a ¿un hombre? Jamás se imaginó conversando de aquellos temas con su mejor amigo, pero tenía mucha frustración y debía sacarla antes que la pudriera.

-Pues... pareció no gustarle mi nueva actitud –contestó la Gryffindor alzando los hombros y dejando la manzana sobre un plato. –Por mí, que haga lo que quiera, ¿que se vaya al diablo si quiere! Ya me aburrió su santidad... puede llegar a ser tan mojigato.

-Te creo. –dijo Ron tomando un panecillo. –¿Y tú eres una chica de "acción"?

-No me calificaría así, pero necesitaba un cambio... –murmuró –probar con algo que hiciera renacer la magia y el interés... yo Ron... ya no sé que hacer... Te juro que lo sigo queriendo tanto o más que antes... pero necesito algo más que su "cercanía", necesito su "presencia"... algo que me haga sentir más viva, más mujer...

-¡Uf! –suspiró el pelirrojo –¿Me estás queriendo decir que es algo egoísta en la cama?

-Sí –afirmó tomándose el cabello con una cinta rosa. –Creo que eso era lo que trataba de decir...

Harry entró en el comedor y se sentó junto a Hermione, sin saludarla. Lavender miró curiosa el comportamiento de los "Hogwarts Sweethearts", tan fríos y distantes... ya tenía algo que comentar después.

-Hermione –murmuró Harry al oído de la chica. –Tenemos que hablar...

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, monstruo. –contestó Hermione sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento, linda... realmente lo siento... es que me tomaste completamente desprevenido. ¿Vamos afuera?

La castaña se puso de pie y salió del comedor rápidamente seguida de un cabizbajo Harry quien, a su vez, era seguido por las miradas de varios alumnos. La chica caminó hacia la escalera que dirigía al pasillo de la biblioteca y se sentó en el primer escalón.

-Pues dime... –murmuró con la cara algo descompuesta. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pedirte perdón por mi reacción de anoche... –contestó el moreno de pie frente a ella. –Es que estabas como loca, amor... No entendía qué era lo que te pasaba.

-No tenías ningún derecho de llamarme y tratarme como a una cualquiera por querer tomar el control de la relación y, por una vez, seguir mi ritmo.

-Lo sé y por eso te pido disculpas... Pero prefiero las cosas como antes, más tranquilas, más... tu me entiendes...

Hermione bajó la cara y la tapó con sus manos. Se sentía tan miserable, tan incomprendida, tan ¿equivocada? Si mal que mal, era Harry quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, le entregada su amor, su compañía... Ella era nada sin él, no valía ni un centavo, sin él ella no estaba completa. ¡Qué equivocaba estaba al tratar de tomar ellas las riendas si era él quien siempre lo hacía! ¿Quién era ella para imponerle algo?

-Lo siento, Harry. –murmuró abrazándolo. –Yo cometí el error... no te enfades conmigo... ¡Soy una tonta! Tienes toda la razón, anoche no me comporté como debía y me dejé llevar por mis egoístas sentidos... Lo siento muchísimo.

-Está bien... –contestó él besándola tiernamente en los labios. –Sólo fue un impulso, algo del momento... pero sabes que entre nosotros las cosas no van a ese ritmo desenfrenado, así no funciona.

La Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza mientras el moreno le acariciaba los cabellos y la abrazaba.

-Te dejo, hermosa –dijo Harry separándose ella. –Tengo entrenamiento... ¿nos vemos después?

-Claro... –contestó ella con una sonrisa. –Te quiero mucho...

-Y yo a ti... –contestó el chico besándola suavemente.

Hermione lo siguió hasta que lo perdió de vista entre los otros chicos que salían del comedor.

-Yo tenía razón, es pésimo en la cama... –exclamó Malfoy detrás Hermione. –Te mereces más que eso, Granger.

La Gryffindor se dio media vuelta dándole la cara a Draco. Pensó en decirle algo hiriente, mirarlo de forma despectiva, quizás hasta devolverle una de sus "bromitas Malfoy", pero se contuvo. Tal vez aquellos ojos grises que hoy no la miraban con desprecio la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Bajó la vista y continuó su camino a la biblioteca, haciendo caso omiso al hecho que el rubio Slytherin le seguía muy de cerca los pasos. ¿Por qué la seguía? ¿Qué pretendía ahora? Si ese maldito hurón volvía a hacer burlas de su vida íntima...

-¡Uf! ¡Qué cara traes! –exclamó Pansy al ver a Hermione caminar en dirección a la biblioteca con el rostro desfigurado. -¿Qué pasó?

-Pues, lo de siempre: Harry... –contestó la castaña deteniéndose a la mitad del pasillo y dibujando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. –Pero no fue la discusión con él lo que me trae molesta.

Pansy la observó curiosa esperando la especificación de se amiga. Hermione la miró a los ojos y le hizo una mueca decidora con los labios, indicándole que volteara la vista a su derecha.

-¡Hey! –chilló Pansy emocionada. –¿Venías con nosotras Draco? ¿Estabas conversando con Herms antes de que yo llegara?

Malfoy se acercó un poco a las chicas fingiendo no haber escuchado toda la conversación, aunque una parabólica hubiera sido el sinónimo más adecuado para sus oídos en aquel momento.

-Le recordaba a Granger una conversación que tuvimos anoche ¿cierto? –Hermione asintió suavemente con la cabeza dando por hecho que ya no podría librarse de la compañía de Slytherin. –Considéralo un consejo... ¿Adónde ibas, Pansy?

-La verdad es que venía a buscar a Herms... –contestó la rubia tapándose los cabellos con la capucha de la túnica. –Quería ir al jardín, sabes que me encanta ver como nieva... con un cigarrillo por supuesto. –miró a Hermione y la chica le sonrió pícaramente. -¿Vamos, Herms?

-¿Y yo estoy pintado? –preguntó el Slytherin con las manos en los bolsillos. –¿No me consideras digno de tu compañía, Parkinson? ¡Ah, claro! Había olvidado que últimamente te ha dado por juntarte con sangres s...

Pansy le lanzó una mirada severa... Un momento. Después de todo no era una mala idea que Draco las acompañara. Buscó los castaños ojos de Hermione, quien parecía indiferente ante la posibilidad que Malfoy se les uniera en sus clásicas salidas a fumar al jardín... ¿podía ser eso un buen presagio? ¿Podría lograr que esos dos tuvieran, por una vez en su vida, una conversación decente?

-¡Me encantaría que vinieras, Draco! –afirmó Pansy con voz melosa. –Nada mejor que dos de mis mejores amigos para disfrutar de una mañana tan linda...

Caminaron en silencio hacia el lago mientras los pequeños copos de nieve caían ligeramente sobre sus túnicas, cubriéndolas del brillo invernal. Se sentaron bajo el pino más grande del jardín, bajo el cual no había más que alguna hierba protegida del gélido clima.

-Y bien... –comenzó Pansy sacando un par de cigarrillos y entregándole uno a Hermione. -¿Qué conversaban anoche?

-Nada en especial. –contestó la Gryffindor encendiendo el tabaco. –Son boberías de Malfoy...

-¿Boberías? –exclamó el rubio prendiendo un cigarrillo al tiempo que Pansy soltaba una enorme bocanada de humo que lo hizo recordar el Expreso Hogwarts. –Debes aceptar, Granger, que tengo razón...

-Si supiera de lo que hablan podría opinar... –comentó la chica Slytherin mirando alternadamente a Hermione y a Draco, quienes se daban aires de importancia, ignorándose volteando sus rostros a lados contrarios.

-Lo que pasa es que tu amiga aún no entiende que Potter siempre la trae de mal humor –comenzó Malfoy volteándose hacia la Gryffindor con un gesto acusador. –ya hasta no es divertido hacerte enfadar si siempre lo estás.

Hermione miró al Slytherin a los ojos, sorprendida. No pudo distinguir rasgos sarcásticos en sus palabras, ni menos aquellas muecas de desprecio en su rostro. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Acaso él sabía que le estaba pasando? ¿había descubierto el gran secreto que guardaba muy en el fondo de su corazón? Ese secreto que no la dejaba en paz a cada minuto, esa confusión que se venía a su mente en cada momento compartido con Harry, ese sentimiento de pesar al pensar que el rumbo de su relación no era el que ella esperaba.

-Sí, Herms. –murmuró Pansy llamando la atención de su amiga. –Draco tiene razón, aunque te cueste admitirlo... Todos hemos notado que las cosas con tu novio no van de lo mejor, por no ser sincera y decirte que nunca me gustó su relación.

-Yo amo a Harry, chicos. –dijo Hermione botando la ceniza de su cigarrillo a un costado del árbol, junto a una gran raíz que se asomaba por sobre la tierra. –Creo que están mal informados, ahora estamos mejor que nunca.

-¡Ja! –exclamó Malfoy mirando a Pnasy de reojo. –Quizás para "cara rajada" esté bien, haces todo lo que te pide... Estás hecha una sometida, y eso es muy difícil de lograr con ese carácter mandón que tienes. "Sí, Harry" "Sí, amor, tienes razón yo tengo la culpa" "Lo siento mucho" ¿Qué clase de boberías son esas, Granger? Creo que he escuchado más veces salir disculpas de tu boca, que las veces que te he llamado "sangre sucia".

-¡Un momento, Malfoy! –chilló Hermione molesta. –Tú no tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre mi relación.

-Lo sé. –contestó el rubio muy tranquilo, ignorando la mirada de furia que le lanzaba la castaña. –No soy tu amigo... ¡Dios me libre! Pero creo que me siento medio obligado a dar mi opinión.

-¿Por qué? –murmuró la Gryffindor bajando la vista al suelo húmedo. -¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me pase?

-Desde que fui testigo de cómo te trata ese imbécil. –afirmó Malfoy mirando a Hermione muy serio. –Escucha un cosa, Granger... Nadie, pero nadie, tiene el derecho de tratarte así... ¡Ni menos el que, se supone, que te "ama"!

-¡¡¡Miren quién lo dice!!! –gritó Hermione con mucho sarcasmo en su voz e indicando al Slytherin con el dedo. -¡El rey de los sangre pura! ¡El que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que puse el primer paso en este colegio!

-Hay excepciones... –murmuró el chico volteando la vista al lago.

Pansy observaba la escena maravillada. Ya habían comenzado a hablar de sus problemas, era un paso importantísimo. Si lograba que Draco olvidara lo de la "sangre sucia" de Herms significaría que, cambiar la mentalidad de los otros Slytherin sería pan comido. ¡Un punto a favor de la Alianza de San Murgo!

-¡Dile algo, Pansy! –exclamó la Gryffindor molesta por la actitud displicente de Malfoy, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos. –A ver hurón... ¿cuál es la diferencia que permite que tú seas la excepción a tu propia regla?

La rubia alzó la mirada al cielo. ¡No podía ser todo tan fácil! Hacer que ese parcito lograran dejar de lado su enorme orgullo y admitir que, dentro de todo, podían llevarse bien, iba a ser un milagro. Pero Pansy Parkinson no era de las que se dejaban vencer a la primera batalla perdida.

-Eso es cierto, Draco. –afirmó la Slytherin jalando la manga de la túnica del muchacho. –Vamos, responde.

-Pansy... –murmuró el chico visiblemente avergonzado. –No quiero ser grosero contigo, pero las razones que yo tenga para reírme o no de Granger, prefiero guardármelas... Y, en todo caso, es un tema que sólo la incluye a ella y a mí.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Tenía ella algo que ver exclusivamente con él? Observó en silencio como el Slytherin se levantaba de su puesto y, botando el cigarrillo al suelo, caminó de vuelta al castillo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó la castaña chica en estado de shock mirando a Pansy de reojo. -¿Se enojó?

-No. –contestó la rubia pensativa. –Lo descolocaste con la pregunta, sólo fue eso... No volverá a hablarte hasta que tenga como responderte. ¡Ah! Y seguro que te insulta para defenderse... ¡ese Malfoy es tan predecible! Si lo hace, házmelo saber... Tengo algo guardado que a Lavender Brown podría interesarle mucho... En fin, volviendo al tema...

-Amiga, de verdad, no quiero hablar de Harry ahora. –contestó Hermione triste. –Malfoy tiene razón... No entiendo porqué aguanto como me trata, puede ser tan hiriente a veces. Pero hay mucho más de lo que ustedes ven... hay muchos sentimientos, circunstancias y motivos por los que sigo con él... Dando por obvio el hecho que lo amo.

-Amar es una palabra muy grande, Hermione. –repuso Pansy tomando una mano de su amiga entre las suyas. –Puedes sentirte enamorada, quererlo mucho, pero de eso a ¿amarlo? No lo sé, Herms, creo que vas muy acelerada y no te llevará a ningún sitio.

-Pansy... ¿tú amas a Terry?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó la Slytherin muy segura de sí misma y de lo que decía. – Eso déjalo para más adelante... Cuando realmente esté segura de lo que siento por él, que dejaría todo por estar con él, querer compartir mi vida, tal vez tener hijos... Ahí hablamos del tema otra vez.

-Pansy... no quiero perder a Harry, es muy importante para mí y siento que nuestra relación se viene abajo... –murmuró Hermione con la vista nublada y húmeda. –Ya, te juro, que no sé qué hacer...

-Créeme que no eres tú la culpable de eso, Herms, aunque ese bruto te haga sentirlo así... –respondió Pansy algo alterada por la eterna pasividad de su amiga.

Ya, sencillamente, no sabía que hacer para que la Gryffindor dejara de culpabilizarse por todo, dejara de vivir en función de "cara rajada", ya basta de tanto maltrato psicológico... No podía aguartar un minuto más viendo como Hermione Granger, la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, la que se había enfrentado a los mortífagos, la muchacha más fuerte y leal que había conocido, se viniera a abajo en un precipicio sin retorno... ¡Todo por culpa de ese Potter!

-Herms, qué más quisiera yo que de una vez terminaras con ese estúpido... –dijo la rubia aguantando la mirada de odio que le lanzaba la Gryffindor. –ya, no me mires así... Si quieres un consejo, te lo daré. Haz todo lo que esté en tus manos para salvar la relación, si no funciona por lo menos no podrás recriminarte luego por no ser lo suficientemente jugada... ¿me entiendes?

-Quisiera tanto poder decirte que le veo futuro a lo mío con Harry, pero... –murmuró Hermione muy afectada y con voz temblorosa. –Como en todo lo que concierne a mi futuro no estoy segura... No sé nada, no me proyecto a nada. No sé que hacer cuando salga de Hogwarts, no sé si quiero volver a vivir con mis padres, no sé si me gustaría casarme con Harry... No sé si quiero pensar en lo que pasará...

Pansy tomó ambas manos de la Gryffindor con las palmas hacia arriba y comenzó a observarlas minuciosamente. Hermione la miraba curiosa mientras los verdes ojos de Pansy recorrían cada línea de sus manos con detención.

-¡Te casarás joven y tendrás una docena de críos! –comenzó la Slytherin con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que poco a poco se hizo menos evidente. Respiró hondo y continuó su vaticinio a modo de broma e imitando a Trelawney –Serás la famosa auror que ayudó a Harry Potter a vencer al Señor Tenebroso y... por supuesto que con él no te casas. ¡Claro que no! Te casarás con un chico guapo con mucho dinero y serán felices para siempre.

-¡No bromees, Pansy! –exclamó Hermione risueña. –Me lo estaba comenzando a creer. ¿Qué dicen en realidad?

-No lo sé... –murmuró la Slytherin rogando que su amiga no le hiciera más preguntas. –Nunca aprendí bien Quiromancia...

Caminaron de vuelta al castillo bromeando sobre las profecías de Pansy. Sin embargo, esta última no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por no poder revelarle la verdad de su suerte a Hermione. Pues el futuro de la chica no aguardaba ningún sueño fantasioso sobre el marido guapo y millonario ni de su éxito profesional...Más bien, el destino le aguardaba a la castaña más sorpresas de las que ella misma pudiera imaginar y, por cierto, no todas eran agradables.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca escribiendo un alto de pergaminos para la clase de Encantamientos, los cuales sacaba rápidamente con la varita y los ordenaba pulcramente a un rincón de la mesa. Era bastante entrada la noche y sólo unas velas acompañaban danzantes a la Gryffindor que hundía a cada minuto su nariz un poco más en la tarea. La luz estaba descendiendo su intensidad o definitivamente necesitaba unos lentes. Alzó el libro frente a su rostro y trató de enfocar la vista con un poco de esfuerzo. De pronto la iluminación cambió dejando muchísimo más visible el conjuro que intentaba leer.

-No deberías forzar así tu vista, Granger. –dijo Malfoy dejando un candelabro sobre la mesa donde se sentaba la Gryffindor.

-Tenemos una conversación decente hace un par de días y resulta que ahora te preocupas por mi salud... –contestó Hermione dejando la pluma en el tintero y volteándose hacia el chico. –Pues, gracias, pero sé lo que me conviene.

Draco suspiró y dejó su mochila en el suelo.

-Vine en son de paz, Granger... –comentó sentándose en otra mesa, dándole la espalda a la castaña quien volvía a tomar la pluma y deslizarla suavemente sobre los pergaminos.

El Slytherin sacó un pesado libro del bolso y se puso a hojearlo, se apoyó en la mesa y comenzó a escribir rápidamente haciendo algún tipo de apuntes, bastante prolijos por cierto. Sentía el roce de la pluma de Hermione en la mesa de adelante e, infantilmente, trataba de llevar un ritmo de escritura más veloz que el de la castaña, esperando captar su atención.

-¿Podrías tratar de hacer menos ruido con tu pluma, hurón? –preguntó Hermione volteándose quedando frente a un "concentradísimo" Malfoy quien no sacaba la nariz del pergamino a medio escribir.

-Y tú podrías dejar de darme órdenes... –masculló entre dientes. –burdo intento de bruja, cabeza de chicoria y date vuelta que tu horrible cara está estropeado mi caligrafía –la verdad es que sin el término "sangre sucia" y todos sus derivados, se quedaba bastante corto de insultos, sin embargo el apodo que le daba a Granger estaba también dentro del trato con Pansy.

Hermione hizo un puchero, se dio vuelta hacia su mesa y recogió sus materiales en silencio. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Draco podía escuchar como sonaba su nariz al cerrar la puerta.

-Creo que me pasé... –murmuró alzando los hombros y volviendo a concentrarse en su tarea. –No puedo dejarla así... ¡Eres un imbécil, Malfoy! Sabes que anda mal por lo de Potter... y te comportaste tal como él.

Dejó los pergaminos sobre la mesa y corrió a la puerta. Asomó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Se sorprendió al ver a Granger observándose en el reflejo de una armadura al final del corredor. Se acercó a la Gryffindor tratando de no hacer ruido y pudo ver más de cerca el sonrojado rostro de la muchacha, destacando sobre el rosa de sus mejillas sus ojos hinchados y húmedos. La chica estaba simplemente detenida frente a la armadura, sin moverse como examinándose, apenas pestañaba...

-No quise decir lo que dije... –murmuró el rubio parado detrás Hermione pudiendo ver su reflejo junto al de ella en el brillante metal. Verla llorar podría haberle causado el éxtasis máximo hace algunas semanas, pero ahora lo hacía sentir miserable.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y con todas las fuerzas que tenía en aquel minuto alzó su mano y la estrelló en la mejilla pálida de Malfoy.

-Creo que lo merezco... –susurró el rubio tocando su mejilla con su mano izquierda, no parecía molesto.

Pasaron algunos segundos y ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra, ni menos a moverse. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido entre la mirada de ira de la muchacha y el gesto arrepentido del rubio. Lentamente el duro rostro de Hermione comenzó a naturalizarse y a recobrar sus colores habituales, sus ojos brillaban con calma y su boca exhaló un suspiro casi imperceptible.

-¿Realmente soy tan fea? –preguntó Hermione bajando la vista no sintiéndose segura si quería que el Slytherin volviera a ver su horrible rostro.

-No... sólo lo dije por molestarte... Hicimos un trato con Pansy, ya se supone que no debo insultarte... pero es la fuerza de la costumbre, Granger. Además, tú me provocas... Te advertí que venía en son de paz. –contestó algo sonrojado y tratando de desviar el tema, jamás se imaginó que la "sangre sucia" le iba a pedir su opinión sobre su aspecto físico. – Si quieres saberlo, pues la verdad es que no me pareces fea. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y tu sonrisa es encantadora y... –"ya basta Malfoy" pensó "Va a pensar que te gusta" –y... eso.

Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de agradecimiento y tristeza.

-No tienes que mentirme, Malfoy, me miro todos los días al espejo... –murmuró la Gryffindor dando algunos pasos hacia su torre. –Pero gracias.

-Soy un mal nacido, pero no un mentiroso, Granger. –contestó volviéndose sobre sus pasos camino a la biblioteca.

Harry estaba en la sala común sentado frente a la chimenea. Miraba con insistencia el reloj. "¿Qué estará retrasando a Hermione" pensaba mirando el fuego. "Dijo que no demoraría más de una hora" El retrato de la señora gorda se entreabrió y unos pasos comenzaron a subir la escalera.

-Hermione... –murmuró Harry acercándose a la chica. –Estaba preocupándome... pensé que podría hacerte pasado algo.

-Abrázame ¿quieres? –pidió la chica arrojándose a los brazos del moreno.

Harry la rodeó y la sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sentía como Hermione se apoyaba en su hombro y su respiración tiritaba resoplando en su cuello. Le acarició sus rebeldes cabellos mientras ella se acomodaba acercándose más contra él.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry susurrándole al oído.

-Tú me quieres ¿cierto? –murmuró suavemente la chica escondiéndose en su pecho.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó el chico alzando el mentón de la muchacha para poder verla a los ojos. -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿Me encuentras atractiva? –insistió bajando la vista.

-Eres la chica más linda de todo Hogwarts, la más inteligente y, mi mejor amiga... –contestó el muchacho extrañado por la interrogante de su novia. –¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Supongo que necesitaba escucharlo... –murmuró besando a Harry.

Se sentaron frente al fuego abrazados en silencio. El chico seguía preguntándose porqué Hermione estaba tan extraña aquella noche y ella no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de cierto Slytherin. No sabía porqué la había afectado tanto el llegar a pensar que Draco Malfoy pudiera encontrarla fea... pero al recordar lo que había mencionado acerca de sus ojos y su sonrisa no pudo evitar que una ligera risita se escapara de su boca llamando la atención de Harry. ¿hace cuanto que no la oía reír así?

Hermione se levantó tarde a la mañana siguiente. Era el último sábado antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, primera navidad que pasaría lejos de su familia. Había decidido que era mejor mantenerse a raya del mundo muggle, sólo por precaución. Durante los últimos días los ataques de los mortífagos se habían vuelto más frecuentes y más sangrientos, ya ni los sangre mezclada estaban a salvo... No quería poner en peligro a sus padres, bajo ningún punto de vista... ¡No sabría que hacer sin ellos! Tal vez volvería a verlos en vacaciones de verano... sólo si creía que fuera seguro.

Tomó una larga ducha para despejar su mente de aquellos sentimientos negativos que la invadían. No podía dejar de pensar en qué sería de ella si sus padres no estuvieran a su lado... ¿Qué haría? Ya de por sí era una chica más dada a la soledad y muy apegada a sus raíces, y sin sus padres se le vendría todo abajo. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar... después iría al lago, necesitaba relajarse un minuto.

Malfoy miraba el lago congelado. Pensaba en qué estaría haciendo el pulpo gigante... quizás invernando, después de todo el invierno es como para no hacer nada. La nieve cubría la verde hierba dejando sólo algunos espacios sin congelar, dónde no podía distinguirse más que la húmeda tierra pedregosa de la orilla del lago.

-Hola... –murmuró una voz tímida a sus espaldas.

-Hola, Granger... –contestó el rubio mirando a Hermione sentarse a su lado. -¿Qué haces acá sin tus guardaespaldas?

La chica sonrió y miró hacia el otro extremo del castillo.

-Están en práctica de una reunión del torneo de Quidditch y la biblioteca está cerrada... creo que están catalogando los libros –contestó alzando los hombros con indiferencia. –¿Y tú?

-Pues supongo que quería fumar tranquilo y sin la chillona de Pansy a mi lado.–dijo Draco sin darle importancia al asunto. –¿Te quedas para Navidad?

-Sí... –afirmó la castaña recogiéndose el cabello. –Con esto de los ataques a las familias de magos muggles, mantenerme lejos de casa me hace pensar que no les pasará nada a mis padres. Supongo que también te quedas...

Malfoy afirmó con la cabeza evitando la mirada de compasión de la Gryffindor. Sacó un cigarrilo y lo encendió.

-Siento mucho lo de tus padres, Malfoy... –dijo Hermione acariciando la nieve con los dedos. –Más lo siento por ti que por ellos.

-Lo sé. –contestó el Slytherin dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa. –Nunca imaginé que Voldemort les diera la espalda y los asesinara de esa forma, sin dejarles escapatoria... Después de todo lo que se sacrificaron por él y sus ideales... –miró al cielo. –No sé porqué te cuento estas cosas a ti...

Se puso de pie y sacudió su capa.

-Espera, Malfoy –exclamó Hermione antes que el muchacho se dirigiera al castillo. –Si necesitas hablar... bueno, si ten sientes solo o aburrido... sabes donde encontrarme...

El rubio la observó gratamente extrañado, jamás imaginó que la "mugrienta sangre sucia" sería quien le daría su apoyo. Después de años de insultos y bromas pesadas... ¿podría ser que ella lo hubiera perdonado? No, seguro que era por lástima.

-No necesito la lástima de ninguna sangre s... de ninguna Gryffindor–bufó caminando hacia el castillo confundido y con sentimientos encontrados.

Hermione se alzó de hombros y se extendió en la nieve mirando algunas nubes altas en el firmamento. El sol trataba de salir entre la espesa neblina que se interponía entre el lago congelado y las pesadas nubes cargadas de lluvia y nieve.

-Ya me estaba extrañando no escuchar "sangre sucia"... Ya estaba pensando que le agrado –dijo la castaña cerrando los ojos y una gran sonrisa en los labios. –Si me insulta es porque se encuentra bien, así es Malfoy.


	6. Aquí y ahora

Capítulo 6 : Aquí y ahora...

-¿Estás segura de no ir? –preguntó Harry poniéndose la capa. –Todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte...

-Segura... –contestó Hermione entregándole un paquete envuelto en color rojo –Tú regalo, espero que te guste... Y no lo abras hasta que sea Navidad y procura que Ron haga lo mismo.

Harry afirmó con una sonrisa y la abrazó.

-Cuídate mucho... –murmuró besándola. –Te extrañaré.

-Yo también, yo también... –le susurró al oído –Adiós.

Se despidió de los Weasley, Lavender, Parvati y los demás. Todos subieron a los carruajes tirados por los animales invisibles, pegándose a la ventana para despedirse con señas de Hermione hasta que la perdieron de vista. Los veía alejarse y un sentimiento de soledad la invadía, debería haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de los Weasleys y acompañarlos a la casa de los Black. Sin embargo, prefería pasarlo sola en Hogwarts y pensar en su familia a lo lejos, que con sus amigos y sin siquiera acordarse de sus padres. Además, varios Gryffindor de cursos inferiores se habían quedado en el castillo, por recomendación de la profesora Mc Gonagall de evitar hacerles notar a los mortífagos la presencia fuera de territorio mágico de los alumnos impuros. Algunos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw rellenabas las filas de los rezagados, así como un puñado de Slytherin cuyos padres no los querían en casa.

Se dirigió al comedor para recibir instrucciones de la jefa de su casa.

-Bueno alumnos, somos pocos en esta Navidad –comenzó la profesora Mc Gonagall dirigiéndose a todos los chicos de las diferentes casas reunidos en el comedor. –Serán dos semanas de vacaciones dentro del castillo, pero se ceñirán por las mismas reglas. El movimiento comienza a las ocho de la mañana y pueden transitar sólo hasta las diez de la noche por los pasillos... La biblioteca permanecerá abierta sólo hasta mediodía, la cancha de Quidditch sólo podrá ser utilizada por mayores de segundo año bajo mi supervisión... Tenemos entre nosotros a cuatro prefectos, uno de cada casa, ellos continuarán con su labor de imponer el orden en los pasillos y en los problemas de convivencia...

Se escucharon algunos susurros entre los alumnos. No sabía que había dos prefectos más, a aparte de Malfoy y ella, no sabía porqué razón no habrían viajado a sus casas...

-Hermione... –Justin de Hufflepuff le tomó el hombro. –Veo que tú te quedaste...

-Justin, ¿por qué habemos cuatro prefectos? –preguntó algo curiosa, sabía que si el muchacho había decidido quedarse al igual que ella era algo personal.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó el chico dejando detrás de su oreja un mechón rebelde de su cabello ondulado. –¡Cómo se nota que andas en la luna últimamente! Por los ataques a Hogsmeade debemos aumentar la protección del castillo... nos han pedido a cada casa elegir un prefecto para quedarse durante las vacaciones... –contestó y sonrió. –Pero asumo que tú estás aquí por otra razón... ya que no tenías idea de las reglas...

-Pues a decir verdad... –murmuró Hermione muy avergonzada por haber sido tan despistada. –Me quedo por no poner en peligro a mis padres... ya sabes, puede ser muy atractivo asesinar a los padres de la "sangre sucia" Granger.

Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, los chicos de las diferentes casas habían salido a los jardines o, simplemente a reunirse en las salas comunes. Ambos prefectos parecían disfrutar mucho de su compañía, reían y bromeaban... Siempre se llevaron muy bien.

-¿Supiste que Malfoy también se queda? –preguntó Justin poniendo a Hermione al tanto de todos los rumores y chismes. –¡Qué bueno que estás tú!... Me hubiera aburrido muchísimo en las rondas sólo con Malfoy y Cho...

-¿Chang está acá? –Hermione se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. –¡Cielos!

-Cierto... eso de Harry... –musitó el Hufflepuff meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro. –Pues ella tiene novio nuevo... entre nosotros, no le cuesta mucho... con esa manía de andar meneando la cola y sonreírle a todo el mundo moviendo las pestañas como en las películas muggles...

-Pero siempre me ha tenido sangre en el ojo... –comentó la Gryffindor riendo todavía de los comentarios de Justin. –No le gustó nunca la idea que Harry y yo estuviéramos saliendo después de eso que tuvo con ella... aunque no sé bien lo que fue...

-Eso escuché por ahí... –rió el chico mirando el reloj. –Lo siento Hermione, te voy a dejar sola, tengo partido de ajedrez mágico en mi casa dentro de unos minutos... ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

Hermione lo vio alejarse por el pasillo y caminó hacia el lago. Prefería estar sola congelándose que correr con el riesgo de encontrarse a Chang en cualquier sitio de donde no podría huir antse de asesinarla. Jamás había hablado con ella después de lo ocurrido el año pasado, tampoco le perdonó que hubiera abandonado a los de la Armada cuando todos necesitaban la mayor ayuda posible.

-Granger...

-Malfoy –contestó la chica volviendo la mirada hacia el rubio Slytherin que le seguía los pasos. –¿A dónde vas?

-A ninguna parte en especial... –dijo cruzando sus ojos con los de la castaña y con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. –Esperaba que tal vez tú tuvieras una de tus brillantes ideas.

-Voy al lago, si quieres me acompañas... –dijo Hermione alzando los hombros con gesto indiferente. –Si no puedes ir a ver como juegan Quidditch unos chicos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor con Chang.

-Prefiero ir contigo que con esa presumida –afirmó Draco caminando a su lado. –Eso no quiere decir que tú seas menos presumida... sólo que eres más agradable.

-Soy la única en toda esta escuela que tolera tu presencia, hurón. –exclamó la Gryffindor acercándose a un tronco caído en medio de la nieve que rodeaba el gran lago. –Y más vale que te comportes, mira que hoy no tengo mucha paciencia...

Malfoy se sentó en un extremo del tronco manteniendo una distancia considerable con Hermione. No quería tenerla muy cerca, no todavía. Aquel asunto de la sangre había dejado de ser tan importante, pero el hombre, tanto muggle como mago, es un animal de costumbres y tener cerca a una "sangre sucia" no era costumbre de los Malfoy.

-¿Chang te tiene de malas, Granger? –preguntó el rubio dibujando figuras graciosas en la nieve con la punta de su varita: un palote con pelos enmarañados golpeando a otro con unas pestañas muy largas en sus ojos rasgados. –¿Todavía hay competencia por Potter?

La castaña le dirigió una mirada de reojo y se mantuvo seria. Malfoy se encontraba muy concentrado en sus palotes como para esperar una respuesta de Hermione, es más sólo le preguntó lo de Chang para ponerla de malas. La Gryffindor se acercó al rubio para observar lo que estaba haciendo con su varita...

-¡Hey, huroncito! No te conocía la faceta artística... ¿Quiénes son? –Malfoy le lanzó una mirada bastante decidora dejando a Hermione muy seria con el ceño más fruncido que nunca y una expresión que de pronto le recordó a Mc Gonagall. –¡Ya veo! Te pedí que te comportaras y ¿cómo lo haces? Riéndote de mí... Haciendo ridículas caricaturas mías golpeando a Chang... Superaste mi límite, Malfoy... Adiós.

Hermione se levantó del tronco y caminó a toda prisa al castillo. No toleraría nunca más ni las bromas del hurón ni su presencia desagradable e hipócrita.

-¡Granger! –gritó Draco corriendo tras la castaña. –¡Espera!

-¡No tengo nada que escuchar, Malfoy! –chilló Hermione entrando al castillo, seguida de la mirada de algunos Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que venían del partido de Quidditch . –¡Me saturaste! ¡Pensé ser comprensiva y hasta amistosa contigo... creí que la muerte de tus padres te haría recapacitar un poco sobre la mierda de persona que eres!

Se dio media vuelta para caminar velozmente hacia el pasillo que la dirigiría a su casa, pero una mano tomó la suya con fuerza y le impidió seguir su camino. Sabía que había atacado al Slytherin donde más le dolía, no necesitaba esperar más de algunos segundos para que explotara la batalla del siglo. Sin embargo...

-¡Vamos Granger! –dijo Malfoy con voz melosa –No seas exagerada... sólo fue una broma...

-Tú y tus bromas dejaron de hacerme gracia hace mucho tiempo... no espera... ¡Nunca me reí de tus bromas! –gritó Hermione desesperada ante la insistencia del rubio. –Déjame y haznos el favor de no volver a ponerte en mi camino.

Malfoy respiró profundamente sin soltar a Hermione. No podía pedirle disculpas a una hija de muggles, no era su estilo... Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a pasar Navidad completamente solo, pues la única persona que lo soportaba medianamente era Granger. No estaban los chicos del equipo de Quidditch, tampoco los gorilas de Goyle y Crabbe, tampoco Pansy ni Millicent... ¡hasta Elloise hubiera sido útil en esos momentos! En fin... A situaciones extremas, medidas extremas...

-Lo siento, Granger... –murmuró Draco sonrojado de vergüenza por tener que recurrir a un recurso tan bajo. –Pérdoname, he sido un imbécil y no he valorado tu esfuerzo por ser más tolerante conmigo y ofrecerme lo más parecido a una amistad que se podría dar entre nosotros.

Hermione lo miró asombrada. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y no había conservado la máquina fotográfica de Colin cuando él le pidió que la cuidase. ¿Por qué no aceptó la oferta del Gryffindor de quedarse con su cámara en Hogwarts mientras él iba de visita donde sus padres? ¡Cómo se reirían Harry y Ron cuando les contara! Pensó en la respuesta que le daría al insufrible hurón... Sí, lo pisotearía en el suelo y luego lo... No, sabía que no era capaz de ser tan cruel, eso la convertiría en algo similar al rubio: una desgraciada. Debía aceptar las disculpas de buena gana, después de todo tener una convivencia saludable con el resto de los prefectos era importante, sobre todo en estas fechas.

-Bien, Malfoy, acepto tus disculpas. –afirmó Hermione regalándole una sonrisa. –Pero no aceptaré ninguna broma más... ¿trato hecho?

-Ni que lo tuvieras que repetir, Granger... –dijo Malfoy bastante satisfecho con su actuación de niño arrepentido y la ingenuidad de la Gryffindor. –Bueno, voy por algunos Slytherin a organizar un juego de Quidditich... ¡Nos vemos!

Se alejó por el pasillo hacia la sala común de la casa de las serpientes. Ya no temía pasar las fiestas solo, sabía que Granger, como buena Gryffindor, era leal y buena amiga. Podría utilizar los valores de la castaña para su conveniencia durante esas dos semanas... Luego podría volver a ser todo como antes... No, ya no podría... La última semana la había pasado casi completamente en la compañía de Hermione y Pansy, aunque sonara extraño, ya sus cigarrillos matutinos no eran lo mismo sin los cotilleos de las chicas. Sabía de sobra que Granger sólo lo aceptaba por no poner a la rubia en una posición incómoda, pero habían logrado estar en paz alguna que otra vez... Siempre y cuando él no comenzara a criticar la relación de la Gryffindor con Potter... Ese era el trato, además de dejar lo de "sangre sucia" y las bromitas... Por otra parte, aquella no era la única razón para querer acercarse a Hermione...Sólo algunos de sus compañeros de casa seguían dirigiéndole la palabra, le temían. Todos tenían la loca idea que se había vuelto mortífago y que él mismo había matado a sus padres por encargo de Lord Voldemort... ¡Si él ni se había movido de Hogwarts el día de los asesinatos! Algún día les demostraría a todos esos habladores lo que un verdadero Slytherin, un Malfoy era capaz de hacer, pero estaba solo en esto. Jamás podría vengar la muerte de sus padres sin un modo efectivo de llegar hacia Voldemort sin parecer sospechoso...Quizás Hermione Granger podría ser su última carta en este juego... y su mejor apuesta para librarse del Señor Tenebroso y el destino que se le tenía preparado desde antes que naciera.

Hermione se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Faltaban aún algunos días para Navidad, sin embargo el ambiente se estaba tornando muy agradable en Hogwarts. Todos los pasillos y salas, sin contar el gran comedor, estaban adornados con motivos navideños y el castillo entero parecía cobrar nueva vida en aquellas fechas. Tomó una breve ducha y abrigándose muy bien bajó a desayunar.

-¡Hey, Hermione! –la llamó Justin indicándole que se sentara a su lado en la mesa de Hufflepuff, la chica le echó un vistazo a su mesa que se veía tranquila y se dirigió hacia el chico.

-Buenos días, Justin –lo saludó sentándose a su lado. –¿Dormiste bien?

-Estupendamente, con estas actividades que hemos organizado caigo como muerto todas las noches después de las rondas. –exclamó el prefecto tomando un vaso de leche. –Por cierto... ¿participarás de la guerra de bolas de nieve después de desayunar?

Hermione se sorprendió. ¡Lo había olvidado! Durante el último par de días los otros prefectos se habían dedicado a organizar diferentes actividades para mantener ocupados a los alumnos: competencias, juegos, campeonatos de ajedrez y Quiddtich...

-¡Lo había olvidado! –exclamó la chica sirviéndose un té. –Supongo que no tengo otra opción que participar... ¡Será divertido!

-Buenos días... –interrumpió Cho sentándose frente a Justin y sin mirar a Hermione. –¿Listo para la competencia de hoy?

-De eso conversaba con Hermione... –comentó Justin al tiempo que Cho le dirigía una mirada asesina a la Gryffindor por el rabillo del ojo. –Pero tenemos un problema... Los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff superamos en número a los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin... No creo que sea una competencia justa. Podríamos volver al sistema de las alianzas... hemos logrado unir mucho a casa rivales por excelencia con eso de mezclar a todos.

-Justin –bufó Cho indicándolo con una manzana en la mano, agitándola coquetamente de un lado a otro. –Creo que ya basta con confraternizar con las otras casas... estoy harta de que los Gryffindor se metan en problemas y los Slytherin sean insolentes cuando están a mi cargo... Me opongo rotundamente.

-Tienes tu punto Chang... –repuso Hermione acomodándose el cuello alto del chaleco que traía puesto. –Pero no sería justo para tu casa, son menos, lo mismo corre para los Slytherin...

-El número nunca ha sido indicador de éxito... –contestó Malfoy sentándose junto a Cho. –Buenos días...

Cho miró a Malfoy coquetamente al tiempo que este la ignoraba y se dedicaba completamente a elegir su desayuno. Sacó un par de tostadas, panecillos, una fruta y un café. Hermione seguía conversando con Justin, completamente de acuerdo en que la diferencia de número no era justa para las casas en desventaja.

-Granger, no te preocupes por lo del número... –dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos. –Te aseguro que es mejor no complicarse con eso... La guerra es todas las casas contra todas las casas y sin varitas...

-Estoy de acuerdo con Draco. –opinó Cho pestañando como Justin siempre la imitaba.

-Malfoy para ti, Chang. –bufó el Slytherin observándola sobre su nariz. –No sé si les parece buena idea...

-Bueno ya sabemos que Cho está de acuerdo... –afirmó Justin con una sonrisa burlona en la cara que Hermione imitó. –Por mí está bien... ¡Será genial! Aunque reitero mi punto de vista que es una vuelta a la eterna competencia entre casas...

-¿Qué dices cabeza de chicoria? –preguntó Draco ignorando a Justin y mirando a Hermione con interés.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hurón... –contestó la Gryffindor dirigiéndole una mirada amistosa que el rubio le correspondió. –Terminemos el desayuno y alistamos las cosas para la guerra... ¡Esta mañana Gryffindor pateará sus traseros!

Hace un par de días que habían comenzado las vacaciones y con ellas Malfoy se vio "obligado" a compartir con Hermione. A pesar de sus diferencias iniciales, podía decirse que ahora se llevaban bastante bien, de no ser porque uno de los dos provocara al otro para estallar la batalla. Apodos como "hurón" y "cabeza de achicoria" era comunes en su forma de referirse entre ellos, pero reprochados si eran escuchados en bocas de otros, era un acuerdo de tregua que no incluía a nadie más.

Una hora más tarde estaban en los jardines a la orilla del lago congelado esperando que llegaran todos los alumnos. Como era de esperarse, la gran mayoría de los chicos quisieron participar, otros que estaban resfriados o indispuestos para tomar parte y se agolpaban en las ventanas para poder apreciar el espectáculo. Los cerca de treinta chicos se reunieron en círculo alrededor de los cuatro prefectos seguidos por la seria mirada de la profesora Mc Gonagall que insistió en estar presente por cualquier eventualidad.

-Bien chicos –habló Cho moviendo coquetamente las pestañas –La nieve está algo compacta, pero no se confíen, tenemos más de un metro sobre la tierra firme... Traten de evitar correr muy cerca del lago, pues pueden caer dentro y el agua está a muy bajas temperaturas bajo la capa fina de hielo, también la nieve está más blanda allá... evitemos accidentes.

-La idea es bien sencilla, gusanos –interrumpió Draco mirando a los pequeños con la intención de intimidarlos –Si ven a alguien de una casa que no es la suya, lo golpean... Pueden esconderse detrás de los árboles, hacer fuertes con la nieve... en fin, lo que quieran, pero no se acerquen al castillo porque si quiebran algo yo me aseguraré que tengan un castigo terrible y cien puntos menos para su casa...

-Sean cuidadosos –dijo Hermione callando a Malfoy. –Y lo de los puntos es mentira, pero si el comportamiento lo amerita cualquier prefecto puede reducir los puntajes de las casas.

-Bien... –exclamó Justin. –Prefectos únanse a sus casas, tomen posiciones y... ¡ataquen!

Los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff comenzaron atacarse al igual que los Slytherin que dedicaban su tiempo a tratar de sacar a Ravenclaw del medio. Los prefectos corrían arrojándose nieve entre ellos de un lado a otro del jardín escondiéndose tras los árboles. Justin hacía uso de sus tácticas de guerra y se arrastraba por el piso como comando, Cho hacía gala de su rapidez y agilidad atacando por sorpresa a varios chicos de diferentes casas no siendo alcanzada por ninguna pelota de nieve. Hermione sin magia no era nada, recibía sin descanso nieve sobre su túnica y sus cabellos, estaba entera empapada, pero intentaba rendir como correspondía para alentar a su equipo. Por su parte Malfoy entregaba a los chicos de Slytherin bolas de nieve encantadas, que reventaban con gran fuerza y no se deshacían en el camino hasta alcanzar a su víctima dándoles de lleno en el rostro.

Pasada un par de horas muchos se había retirado del juego, ya que estaban empapados, cansados o aturdidos por alguna bola hechizada de Draco. Sin embargo habían unos chicos que no se rendían, un puñado de Slytherin liderados por el "comandante" Malfoy y unos cuantos Gryffindor guiados por la astuta Hermione.

-Ríndete, Granger... –exclamó Mafloy escondido detrás de un pequeño bunker de nieve con la voz entrecortada por la respiración costosa del muchacho, estaba exhausto.

-Ni loca, Malfoy –contestó la castaña asomando la cabeza por el bunker de los Slytherin... –¡Ataque sorpresa!

Todos los Gryffindor se arrojaron con fuerza sobre la nieve que cubría el bunker haciéndola caer irremediablemente sobre las Serpientes. Pero el esfuerzo dejó no sólo a los Slytherin medio enterrados, sino que varios Leones quedaron enredados en su propia trampa con los pies y brazos dentro de la nieve.

-¡Eso fue trampa, Granger! –gritó Malfoy furioso saliendo de la nieve que le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

-¿Y hechizar la nieve no lo fue? –contestó la Gryffindor ofreciéndole la mano a Draco, quien la tomó para poder liberar sus pies de la nieve.

-Eso es clase, chicoria, clase... –dijo el Slytherin tratando de ponerse de pie y volviendo a caer en la nieve arrastrando a Hermione con él. –¡Hey, víctima de tu propia trampa!

-¡Todos contra los prefectos! –gritó un chico de Slytherin y todos los chicos comenzaron a arrojarles bolas de nieve a Draco y Hermione quienes luchaban por ponerse de pie entre la lluvia blanca que los golpeaba en diferentes partes.

Pronto los chicos que habían salido del juego comenzaron a aliarse contra Cho y Justin, convirtiendo el juego en una disputa contra los organizadores. Después de todo, nadie puede culpar a los chicos de tratar de vengarse de quienes los obligaban a acostarse temprano, les quitaban puntos y los acusaban con los profesores... por muy simpáticos que fueran los prefectos, debían rebelarse.

La profesora Mc Gonagall, que había ido por un café, detuvo la masacre contra los prefectos con un solo movimiento de varita Estaba muy enojada, pero al ver las caras de risa de los chicos no pudo siquiera regañarlos por no saber controlar a los miembros de sus casas. Se acercó donde los prefectos y los miró amistosamente al tiempo que le indicaba al resto del alumnado ir a prepararse para almorzar.

-Chicos –dijo la profesora ayudando a ponerse de pie a Hermione, mientras Justin ayudaba a Malfoy. –Sabía que no podrían controlar esto... me temí que se volviera contra ustedes... jajajaja. Hubieran visto las caras que tenían, entre desesperados y divertidos... –reía y trataba de hablar haciendo su conversación algo entrecortada. –Bueno, vayan a cambiarse... jajaja.

Los prefectos la vieron alejarse de reojo, nunca habían visto reír a Mc Gonagall. Una vez más Hermione se arrepintió de no haber tenido la cámara de Colin con ella. Antes de retirarse a su habitación vio a Cho acercarse mucho a Malfoy y decirle algo a su oído, a lo que él negaba con la cabeza... Algo se traía esa "potoloco" con el Slytherin y como buena Gryffindor, debía averiguarlo.

Era el día de nochebuena y Hermione se dirigía al comedor bastante agitada. Varios muchachos de Gryffindor estaban planeando una fiesta después de la cena con todas las casas, fiesta que no estaba autorizada por los profesores. Sabía que debía prevenir al resto de los prefectos, pero ella también tenía ganas de seguir celebrando después de la cena... Tal vez habría alguna forma de celebrar sin arriesgarse a perder puntos.

-¡Hey, Granger! –la llamó Cho quien la esperaba frente a la puerta de entrada al comedor, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –¿Supiste lo de la fiesta?

-Pues sí. –afirmó la castaña deteniéndose bajo el dintel de la puerta del comedor, le pareció sumamente extraño que Chang la detuviera para conversar con ella. No le había dirigido la palabra en toda la semana y ahora parecía interesada en sus labores de prefecta. Es más, le daba la impresión que la muchacha estaba bastante ansiosa por procurar que Hermione no se le fuera a escapar. –Estoy tratando de convencer a los de mi casa de no organizar nada o simplemente de pedir autorización...

Cho asintió con la cabeza y la observó con interés de abajo hacia arriba. Hermione seguía pensando que algo se traía la Ravenclaw, pero no podía desconfiar por una sola pregunta inocente.

-Tienes toda la razón –exclamó Cho extrañamente cordial y empática. –Creo que es importante que discutamos que es lo que vamos a hacer antes de comenzar a cenar... ¿me esperarías acá? Pero no te muevas... –la Gryffindor asintió alzando los hombros, sin comprender el porqué de la insistencia de Chang. -No te muevas ¿ok?

Hermione se alzó de hombros y miró a Cho alejarse e indicar el dintel de la puerta con la varita. La castaña levantó la vista, pero ya era muy tarde...

-¿Qué haces aquí obstaculizando el paso, cabeza de chicoria? –preguntó Draco deteniéndose a su lado.

-¿¡Qué has hecho Draco Malfoy!? –gritó Hermione mirando hacia arriba.

-Nada, qué hice ahor... –no pudo terminar ya que la Gryffindor le indicaba con pavor una ramita que colgaba suavemente del dintel de la puerta justo sobre las cabezas de los prefectos. –mu...mu... ¿muérdago?

Cho miraba la escena con una mueca burlona en los labios. Si Malfoy no la quería ayudar seduciendo a Granger para sacarla del camino, entonces ella lo haría por los medios forzados. Una cruel sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro antes de comenzar con el paso dos de su plan maquiavélico. ¡Ahora sí que Harry Potter sería suyo!

-¡Qué romántico! –gritó fuerte para que todos los del comedor escucharan, inclusive los profesores. –¡Los prefectos rivales bajo el muérdago!

Todo Hogwarts se volteó a ver a los chicos bajo el dintel de la puerta. Ambos sentían cómo se les subían los colores al rostro. Draco se volteó hacia Hermione y la tomó por los hombros.

-Es sólo un beso, Hermione... –era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, tal vez tratando de alivianar el momento y darle valor de hacerlo.

-Yo no tendría problemas en besarte si no estuviera de novia con Harry, Draco...Pero en fin... –lo tomó por la nuca obligándolo a inclinarse un poco hacia la chica, Hermione se puso en puntillas y cerró los ojos.

Lo que pasó a continuación nadie se lo imaginó, ni siquiera Cho, quien pensaba que sus planes iban a resultar a la perfección. Hermione besó tiernamente la nariz del Slytherin y se separó de él tan lentamente como se le acercó. Sonreía triunfante al igual que el rubio, quien le hizo un gesto para que pasara ella primero al comedor. Chang hervía de rabia mientras Draco se sentaba a su lado y Hermione se dirigía a donde Justin, quien la miraba con admiración en los ojos.

-Jamás me imaginé que lo hicieras... o sea, mal que mal lo besaste... –musitó el Hufflepuff entre bocados al tiempo que la Gryffindor y el Slytherin se miraban con una sonrisa de éxito en sus rostros. –Los enemigos eternos congraciados por un muérdago... ¿dónde está el muérdago?

Hermione se volteó a mirar el dintel de la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba el muérdago?

-¿Qué clase de broma fue esa, Chang? –exclamó Hermione mirando a la Ravenclaw quien comía lentamente un trozo de pavo a su lado. –No creas que no te vi apuntar al dintel con tu varita... ¿qué te propones?

-¡Supongo que Harry no se enojará porque le fuiste infiel con la nariz de Draco! contestó Cho cortando el trozo de pavo de su plato. –Sólo fue una broma, Granger...

La castaña bajó la vista a su plato... Estaba que estallaba de ira, sin embargo debía mantener la compostura... Si había soportado peores cosas de Malfoy cómo no tolerar una tonta broma de Chang. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Sólo fue un inocente beso, nada más que eso... ni siquiera había tenido que besarlo en los labios... Quizás no le hubiera molestado si el momento no hubiera sido tan forzado...

-¿Sabes qué pienso Cho? –Hermione la miró desafiante a los ojos –Que te hubiera encantado estar en mi lugar... te habría encantado besar a Malfoy y, mejor aún, te encantaría seguir siendo la "novia" –hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos frente a su cara. –de Harry... ¡Oh! Creo que nunca lo fueron... ¡ja!

Chang se levantó de la mesa y salió rápidamente del comedor cerrando la puerta de un portazo que hizo saltar a medio Hogwarts.

-Granger... –murmuró Draco acercándose a la castaña.

-Tú no me dirijas la palabra, hurón... –contestó Hermione entre dientes –Algo me dice que tuviste algo que ver con esto... ¡Qué coincidencia que justo te detienes a mi lado bajo el muérdago!

-Mira, Granger –dijo el Slytherin dirigiéndole una sonrisa fría y malvada –Si quisiera besarte ya lo habría hecho, además... yo no beso a "sangres sucias"... –Hermione lo miró con odio y el rubio se alzó de hombros en gesto indiferente. –Lo siento, tú empezaste a inculparme.

El hurón tenía razón. ¡Qué razón tendría él para besarla, si podía tener a chicas más lindas! Sin olvidar que las bromas del Slytherin no contenían ningún tipo de contacto íntimo cuando se referían a la Gryffindor. Tal vez algunos insultos, unos comentarios mal intencionados, arruinar sus trabajos...

-Tienes razón, Malfoy... Eres demasiado astuto para caer tan bajo en tus bromas... Iré a escribirle a Harry, antes que se entere por otras personas... –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie. –Sé que es una tontería darle importancia esto, pero él es demasiado celoso y me quiero ahorrar malos ratos... ¡Qué disfruten su cena, chicos! Nos vemos mañana...

-Si yo estuviera con ella sería aún más celoso –comentó Justin al perder de vista a Hermione. –¿No lo crees Malfoy?

-Aunque no lo creas... Estoy de acuerdo contigo. –afirmó el Slytherin chocando su copa con la del Hufflepuff. –¡Salud!

-¡Vamos déjame entrar!

-Contraseña o no entras... –contestó fríamente la señora gorda cruzándose de brazos. –Además, tú no eres de esta casa ¿o sí? No me imagino a un Malfoy en Gryffindor... ¡Sería de chiste!

-Mira vieja obesa... –bufó Draco de muy mal humor detenido frente al cuadro con una postura altiva. –O me dejas pasar o paso por el agujero...

-¡Atrévete mocoso oxigenado!

Hermione bajó las escaleras sorprendida por el escándalo. ¿Quién trataba de entrar a su casa sin autorización? Todos deberían estar durmiendo... sin embargo ella no había podido conciliar el sueño. Sentada en un sillón frente al fuego pensaba en lo ocurrido horas antes en el gran comedor. Ya no era sólo una amenaza tácita, Cho estaba de armas tomar y eso era peligroso. Sabía el efecto que la Ravenclaw tenía en su novio y la posibilidad que ella se decidiera a tratar de quebrar la relación la traía algo molesta. ¿Por qué se había decidido a atacar ahora que estaba sola y sin Harry? ¿De qué le servía incomodarla? ¿Por qué no atacaba a su blanco definitivo, que seguro era el moreno Gryffindor?

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó dando la contraseña para salir de la torre. -¿Malfoy?

-Buenas noches, Granger... –contestó el rubio mirando al retrato de la señora gorda con un gesto de superioridad, después de todo había logrado su objetivo. –Te venía a buscar, pero esta anciana del demonio no me quería dejar pasar.

-Sabes que no puedes entrar a Gryffindor, hurón. –dijo Hermione con las manos en las caderas. -¿Qué necesitas a estas horas?

No alcanzó a pedir más explicaciones, pues el rubio la tomó por la manga de la túnica y la arrastró pasillo abajo. Caminaron velozmente sin articular palabra, solo sus respiraciones llenaban de eco los corredores fríos de Hogwarts. Se detuvieron frente al comedor y el chico golpeó la puerta suavemente como en clave.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! –exclamó Justin con un brillo en su rostro. –Pasen, rápido, antes que nos vea alguien.

Hermione pudo ver que habían muchos chicos reunidos en la sala. Todos revueltos, no había diferencia de casas aquel día, todos conversaban de buena gana y reían sonoramente sin miedo a ser sorprendidos. Pudo notar que no había chicos de cursos inferiores a cuarto año...

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó sorprendida al tiempo que el Slytherin cerraba la puerta tras ellos y la conjuraba con un hechizo silenciador. –¿Un reunión furtiva?

-No te iba a dejar fuera de la diversión, chicoria... –dijo el rubio sonriente caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado Justin y algunos chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor, unos de quinto de Slytherin y unos de cuarto de Hufflepuff. –Ven, no seas tímida.

-No sabía que había celebración hoy... –murmuró Hermione sentándose a la mesa al tiempo que Justin le acercaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Más que una celebración es una reunión amistosa. –aclaró el prefecto de Hufflepuff mirando de reojo a Malfoy quien se sentaba junto a Hermione. –Estas fiestas no hay que pasarlas solas, Hermione, es mejor estar con tus amigos... ¿cierto Malfoy?

-Algo así... –gruñó el Slytherin mirando al techo. ¿Amigos? ¿Con Granger? Imposible, pero por hoy lo dejaría pasar... era Navidad y estaba solo.

La Gryffindor sonrió tímidamente mientras Justin bebía afanosamente una cerveza. Parecía que andaba algo pasado de tragos pues tenía los colores subidos al rostro y su articulación comenzaba a ser algo deficiente. Observó a su alrededor... Parecía ser tan perfecto. Serpientes y Leones reían juntos, los Ravenclaw no se burlaban de la lentitud de los Hufflepuff, es más daba toda la idea que se llevaban de lo mejor. ¿Hubiera sido así Hogwarts si no existieran las casas, si no existieran las diferencias?

-Hola Granger... –chilló Chang a sus espaldas. –Viniste después de todo... yo ya te hacía encerrada en tu sala común estudiando...

-Yo la fui a buscar si tanto te importa, Chang –dijo Malfoy algo molesto por la insistencia de la muchacha en sacar de las casillas a Hermione. –Supongo que no te atormenta estar en el mismo sitio con la novia del chico que te gusta...

Justin soltó una carcajada tan grande que inundó el comedor haciendo que varios chicos voltearan a ver que era lo que sucedía con los prefectos. Hace dias que corrían fuertes rumores sobre los roces entre Granger y Chang, así como también que algo pasaba entre la primera y el prefecto de Slytherin, pues de discusiones entre ellos ni hablar. Sin lugar a dudas aquella era una experiencia paranormal para todos los estudiantes, así como también el nuevo "trío fantástico de Hogwarts" integrado por Hermione, Justin y Draco, más comúnmente llamado "los prefectos anti Chang". Siempre juntos, siempre organizando algo que hacer para matar el tiempo, siempre ¿alegres y sin discutir? Algo estaba pasando en Hogwarts y nadie podía explicarlo... Tal vez si Pansy Parkinson estuviera podría sacar las dudas de las cabezas del alumnado...

-No sé que te traes con Granger, Draco... –contestó Cho reflexionando un minuto. –Hasta hace unas semanas se odiaban y ahora no hay como separarlos. Andan para todos lados juntos, para las alianzas hacen los enredos más grandes para quedar en el mismo equipo y si no lo logran convierten el juego en una batalla personal... donde nadie puede interferir, por supuesto.

-No sé de lo que hablas, Chang. –repuso Hermione muy seria mirando a la muchacha a los ojos. –Las cosas entre Malfoy y yo no han cambiado en lo absoluto...

-Eso es verdad... –exclamó el rubio bastante molesto por el comentario insidioso de Chang. -¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-Si creen que están engañando a todo el mundo, se equivocan, a mí no engañan... –murmuró la Ravenclaw acercándose a Hermione de modo que sólo ella y Draco pudieran escucharla. –Algo está cambiando, tal vez esa tonta de Parkinson tiene algo que ver... No lo sé... Pero en sus ojos puedo ver que ya no es lo mismo, igual que tu relación con Harry, Granger... Todo está cambiando.

-¡En mi relación con Harry no te metes! –exclamó Hermione furiosa poniéndose de pie. –¡No sé de que demonios hablas! Nada ha cambiado entre Harry y yo, ni menos entre Draco y yo... –se mordió la lengua arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir. ¡Ahora si la había hecho grande! Cho la miraba con regocijo por sobre el hombro al tiempo que caminaba hacia otra mesa. –¡Ahora sí que estoy frita!

-¿Ah? -murmuró Justin algo distraído mirando hacia ambos lados de su mesa. –¿Hermione? ¿Malfoy? ¿Dónde se fueron estos dos ahora?

Hermione caminaba apresurada por el pasillo. ¡Cómo había sido tan imprudente! Le había seguido el juego a Chang y había caído tontamente. ¿Qué había sido todo eso de insinuarle algo con Malfoy? Era cierto que ahora se llevaban muchísimo mejor que antes y podía decir abiertamente que el Slytherin era bastante agradable, siempre y cuando no comenzara con sus bromitas.

-¿Qué pretendes, Chang? –murmuró la Gryffindor tomándose la cabeza con las manos, mientras caminaba a los jardines apresuradamente. Le faltaba el aire, necesitaba sacar de su cabeza las ideas retorcidas que se le agolpaban recordando el pasado que creía olvidado, aquel pasado donde ella sufría en silencio viendo a Harry con la Ravenclaw

En la oscuridad pudo distinguir a lo lejos aquel enorme pino a las orillas del lago. Ese árbol que siempre sabía consolarla, que le entregaba esa tranquilidad que sola no podía hallar. Se acercó tímidamente al tronco grueso del pino y lo rodeó suavemente con sus brazos, apoyando su mejilla contra la áspera madera.

-¿Por qué vuelves ahora? –preguntó arrimándose contra el árbol. –Porque ahora, cuando había logrado sacar tu fantasma de la mente de Harry... ¿Por qué ahora que él no está conmigo? Por qué ahora que...

Contuvo el aliento y respiró profundamente. Se sentía intimidada por la presencia de Chang, por sus bromas, por sus comentarios sarcásticos... ¡Sinceramente hubiera preferido seguir siendo enemiga de Malfoy! Había cambiado un mal pequeño por un mil veces peor. Por lo menos el Slytherin era más predecible... y más agradable. Podía llegar incluso a ser encantador si así lo quería... Le encantaba como la miraba mientras hablaban, le fascinaba el tono sarcástico que ocupaba para molestarla, podía perderse en aquellos ojos grises por horas siempre que él estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo... Si hasta ya no le parecían rudas esas muecas despectivas que le lanzaba a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino... Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, los colores se le subieron al rostro y, de pronto su sangre comenzó a correr veloz por sus venas. Sentía el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente en el pecho y una sensación de cosquillas se apoderó de su cuerpo...

-Por qué ahora vuelve tu fantasma... –susurró abrazando dulcemente el tronco del árbol deslizando suavemente sus manos por la madera. –ahora... que no sé que me pasa con él y estoy sola... Sola para decidir lo que quiero y tengo miedo... Miedo de hacer lo incorrecto, de pensar en lo prohibido, miedo de quedarme sola...

-¿Granger? –murmuró una voz arrastrada a sus espaldas. –No estás sola... aquí y ahora somos dos.


	7. Lo prohibido ¿incorrecto?

Capítulo 7: Lo prohibido... ¿incorrecto?

Tomó una tostada distraída. "No estás sola... aquí y ahora somos dos."... Cogió una taza y vació algo de té en su interior ignorando la charla que sostenía Justin a su lado con una chica de Hufflepuff. "ahora... que no sé que me pasa con él y estoy sola..." Untó la tostada con un poco de mermelada de arándanos y la dejó sobre el plato. "Sola para decidir lo que quiero y tengo miedo..." Miró como el suave vapor del té inundaba el ambiente frío del gran comedor. "Miedo de hacer lo incorrecto, de pensar en lo prohibido". Suspiró profundamente apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y dejó caer el peso de su cabeza sobre una de sus manos. "Sentía el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente en el pecho y una sensación de cosquillas se apoderó de su cuerpo..."

-Buenos días...

-Buenos... –contestó Hermione sin quitar la vista de su té.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, Malfoy, mucho mejor. –murmuró la castaña aún sin poder librarse por completo de los pensamientos que le torturaban dulcemente la cabeza. -¿Dormiste bien?

-No se puede llamar necesariamente dormir bien a dos horas de sueño entrecortado... –dijo el rubio sentándose junto a la Gryffindor. –No pude pegar una pestaña después de volver del lago, estaba congelado.

Hermione le acercó una taza de café al muchacho con sentimiento de culpa, aunque en ningún minuto el Slytherin siquiera le insinuó que fuera culpable... Había sido su decisión seguirla, él así lo había querido... Pero, si ella no se hubiera desaparecido de la fiesta del día anterior, él no la habría seguido al lago y no habría estado en vela hasta el amanecer acompañándola. Solo estando junto a ella, sentado a su lado, sin cruzar palabras, sin siquiera mirarla... sólo estando ahí...

-¡Tengo la cabeza que se me parte! –exclamó Justin escondiendo el rostro entre sus brazos entrelazados sobre la mesa. –No sé cuantas cervezas me tomé anoche... ya perdí la cuenta.

-Yo diría que varias, Jus... –murmuró la castaña con una sonrisa divertida y palmoteando juguetonamente la espalda del muchacho a su lado.

Draco lanzó una mirada fulminante al Hufflepuff al tiempo que éste levantaba la cabeza e interceptaba los ojos asesinos del Slytherin con los suyos. Se alejó disimuladamente de Hermione tratando de evitar que la chica se diera cuenta de la evasiva, no quería meterse en problemas, no con Malfoy.

-¡Justin! –el Hufflepuff se volteó buscando la voz salvadora que lo había librado de las amenazas visuales de Draco. Chang le hacía señas desde la mesa de Ravenclaw invitándolo a acercarse.

Justin aprovechó la oportuna intervención de la prefecta y se levantó de la mesa. Prefería dejar a esos dos solos, después de su misteriosa desaparición de anoche, seguro que tendrían mucho de qué conversar... Los había visto en el lago... Después que Hermione salió tan apresurada del gran comedor decidió ir por ella, no la dejaría sola luego de los comentarios indeseables de Cho. ¿Cómo podía imaginarse la chica Ravenclaw que Granger tendría algo que ver con Malfoy? Pero después de lo de anoche, cualquier duda había abandonado sus pensamientos... Ahí, justo junto al enorme pino del jardín... en el lugar favorito de la castaña Gryffindor, ahí la vio en compañía de Draco. Solo estaban sentados, uno junto al otro, sin pronunciar palabra, sin mirarse... sin embargo la escena hablaba por sí sola, no necesitaba de los sonidos ni de la cercanía física para dejar claro lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo no lo sospechó antes? ¿Cómo no lo sospechaban ellos? ¿Acaso no entendían lo que les estaba pasando? O, ¿simplemente no querían ver lo que entre ellos estaba surgiendo en silencio, sin mirarse, sin siquiera tocarse? Pues si algo era verdad entre tanta negación a su cambio de actitud, el que... ¡jamás podrían ser amigos!

-¿Qué querrá esa con Justin? –preguntó Hermione siguiendo al Hufflepuff con la mirada. –¿Seguir envenenándole la psiquis con tanta basura que lleva dentro?

-¡Qué más da, Granger! –exclamó el Slytherin visiblemente molesto por el interés de la muchacha por el prefecto. –No es un gran aporte hoy con ese hachazo (n/a: hachazo: sensación muy bien conocida por esta autora, ocasionada por la ingesta desmedida de alcohol la noche anterior provocando una sensación de tener la cabeza partida por la mitad... je!).

-¡Qué malo eres Malfoy! –bufó Hermione mirándolo con una mezcla de sarcasmo y ternura, tal vez hasta coquetamente. –Yo pensé que Justin te agradaba...

-Sí, es simpático... –dijo el rubio agregándole unas cucharadas de azúcar a su café. –Pero por muy buen chico que sea ese Hufflepuff, yo soy de los malos, Granger... Es un excelente motivo pare seguir siendo altanero y displicente con él... y los demás.

Hermione sonrió y bajó al vista a su tostada, que descansaba tranquilamente sobre el plato.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, chicoria? –preguntó el Slytherin al ver como la muchacha trataba de borrar una enorme sonrisa de sus labios.

-Eso de que eres el chico malo, hurón... –contestó la castaña alzando la vista, aun sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas. –Aunque odies reconocerlo... muy en el fondo eres un chico bueno.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Draco mirando a la Gryffindor a los ojos tratando de intimidarla. –Soy cruel, malicioso, arrogante, altanero... –Hermione parecía al borde de la risa y apretaba la boca en un intento desesperado por no reírse en su cara. –Ya, ya... puedes agregar lo de cara de perro, gasparín oxigenado y todos los insultos de Pansy...

La chica estalló en carcajadas y la mitad de los alumnos se voltearon a mirarla. Justin sonrió en silencio y evitó la insistencia de los ojos de Cho sobre su rostro... Ella también lo sabía, lo había notado... Podía distinguir la brillante sonrisa de Hermione en la otra mesa, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y la picardía en su mirada. Su risa parecía inundar de nuevos aires el gran comedor, ya no reinaba la nostalgia por sus hogares, por la ausencia de sus seres queridos... ella lo había borrado... Así como también, había logrado borrar la mueca de hastío que reinaba eternamente en el rostro de Malfoy, esa cara inexpresiva, infranqueable, de mirada dura y severa... Ahora era sólo un chico más, uno más de Hogwarts, que observaba detenidamente a la castaña muchacha sentada a su lado con interés.

-Si no lo quieres reconocer está bien, pero yo sé que lo eres... –murmuró Hermione calmando la risa, volviendo a concentrarse en desayuno. -¿Qué actividades hay para hoy?

-Creo que hay un partido de Quidditch de los de cuarto contra los terceros... –contestó el muchacho revolviendo su café, algo pensativo... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla? ¿Qué tenía esa dulce sonrisa que no lo dejaba escapar? –Si no me equivoco, en la tarde hay un duelo, pacífico asumo, entre los Hufflepuff y los de tu casa.

-Eso lo sabía –dijo la castaña dejando la taza vacía sobre el platillo. -¿Quién arbitra el partido de Quidditch?

-¿Pues quién crees tú, chicoria? –exclamó el rubio dándose importancia.

-Por el tonito arrogante que usaste, supongo que tú... –murmuró la chica mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

El rubio siguió la mirada de la Gryffindor hacia la mesa a sus espaldas. Notó como la muchacha suspiraba bajando de pronto la vista sobre la taza vacía. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿En quién estaría pensando? Se volteó nuevamente y fijó sus ojos en Hermione, sabía que no estaba tranquila, lo podía leer en su rostro... ya no sonreía, su mirada ya no tenía ese brillo de hace algunos minutos. ¿Acaso él había logrado distraerla de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos... de Potter?

-Chicos... –interrumpió Justin sacando a ambos muchachos de sus reflexiones, rompiendo ese lazo invisible que cada día los unía un poco más. Tal vez, si el Hufflepuff hubiera podido leer sus mentes, habría descubierto que aquella pareja dispareja estaba meditando lo mismo... ¿Por qué ahora... por qué tuvo que ser ella... por qué tuvo que ser él? –El partido de Quiddtich es dentro de unos minutos.

-¿Ah? –musitó el rubio aún medio despistado. –Voy en seguida... ¿Vienes, Granger?

-No... –contestó Hermione llevándose una mano a la sien. –Creo que iré a dormir un poco... Me duele la cabeza.

Malfoy se puso de pie y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la Gryffindor sonriéndole. Justin alzó la vista al cielo y suspiró suavemente... No deseaba ser inoportuno, pero los chicos de los equipos estaban bastante ansiosos por comenzar el partido. Suspiró una vez más...

-¿Estás segura de no venir, Hermione? –insistió el Hufflepuff obligando a la castaña a despegar sus ojos de los del Slytherin. –Te vamos a extrañar... –la palabra "vamos" la recalcó mirando de reojo a Draco, quien lo ignoró por completo.

-En serio, prefiero ir a mi habitación. –concluyó la muchacha esbozando una sonrisa. –Nos vemos después.

-Allá tú, Granger. –bufó el rubio subiendo los hombros. –Te perderás mi debut como árbitro.

Justin se alejó lentamente de la mesa acompañado de Draco y en dos segundos estaban fuera del comedor. Caminaron en silencio en dirección al campo de Quidditch, mientras, el Hufflepuff silbaba un animada canción muggle con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista al cielo.

-Se respira una tranquilidad maravillosa... –murmuró el castaño sonriendo. –Nuevos aires han llegado a Hogwarts.

-Ya te bajó el poeta que llevas dentro, Jus. –exclamó Draco mirando al chico de reojo. –Parece que el carrete (n/a: chilenismo: irse de fiesta de parranda, de esas reuniones sociales nocturnas, divertidas, con consumo de alcohol... puede incluir baile y cigarros... ¡quiero un carrete, ahora!) de anoche todavía tiene sus efectos en tu cabeza.

-No lo has notado, ¿cierto?

-¿Notar qué? –preguntó el rubio pasándose la mano por la cabeza como acomodándose algún cabello suelto que no existía.

-Pues que hemos hecho un cambio en este colegio... –dijo Justin muy alegre y con una mueca de éxito en el rostro. –Hemos logrado que todas las casas compartan en armonía, varios se han hecho amigos... Foxley y Mithe, Joyce y Corinne, Toynbee y Weber… Hermione y tú…

-¡Vamos calmando las pasiones, Justin! –bufó el Slytherin con el ceño fruncido. –Está bien eso de los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff, también lo de esa Slytherin con la Gryffindor y, pasa también lo del chico Hufflepuff y esa de tercero Amy Weber... pero ¡ni hablar de Granger y yo!

-"¡No, a mí no me agrada la sangre sucia Granger!" –chilló Justin arrastrando las palabras, en una obvia imitación exagerada del Sytherin. –Ya no te creo nada... excepto el detalle de que jamás podrán ser amigos.

-En eso estás en lo cierto. –afirmó Malfoy con las manos en los bolsillos y los pies medios hundidos en la nieve. –Sí, ella me agrada, pero de eso a hablar de amistad hay un siglo de diferencia.

-No me refería a eso precisamente –murmuró el Hufflepuff mirando a su compañero de reojo.

-Me intrigas, Justin... no te entiendo...

-No me hagas caso... –suspiró el muchacho entrando al cobertizo de las escobas. –Son boberías mías... olvídalo.

-Te explico que no voy a malgastar neuronas en recordar tus tontas charlas. –bufó el Slytherin visiblemente molesto, no por el hermetismo del castaño, si no que por sentirse ¿descubierto? –Ve por los chicos, mientras yo busco las escobas... No quiero que estos gusanos metan sus manos en los equipamientos.

Podía escuchar algunos gritos de aliento desde su habitación. Estaba completamente sola... nadie en su torre, nadie en los pasillos, nadie que pudiera molestarla. Se recostó sobre su cama y acurrucó la almohada entre sus brazos cerrando los ojos. Su respiración se hacía más profunda y calmada a cada segundo... No, no dormía... aunque así lo quería no podía conciliar el sueño. Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de entre sus labios y sonrió. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era esa sensación de ansiedad dentro de su pecho? Esa sensación que parecía quemarla por dentro, que parecía no poder controlar ni un segundo más... Lo que fuera que alojaba en su corazón, debía salir... y temía que lo hiciera.

Abrió los ojos y detuvo su mirada en el escritorio junto a la ventana... No había recibido ningún regalo, ni una sola carta... No se había detenido a pensarlo antes. Tal vez hace una par de horas aquello no tenía importancia, pero ahora, estando sola, comenzó a extrañarle. Se puso de pie tomando asiento junto al mueble mirando por la ventana. Cruzó los brazos sobre la madera y apoyó su mejilla contra uno de los antebrazos con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujársele en el rostro, que por cierto, empezaba a tornarse de un ligero tono rosa.

-¡¡¡Ay!!! –chilló levantando bruscamente la cabeza alborotando sus cabellos. –Uf! Eres tú... –murmuró más tranquila al ver una lechuza moteada que le picoteaba insistentemente una mano. Buscó en sus bolsillos unas monedas y las introdujo en la bolsa atada a la pata del animal. –Disculpa, creo que me quedé dormida.

La lechuza le dirigió una mirada burlona y emprendió el vuelo saliendo por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación. Hermione extendió el periódico sobre el escritorio suavizando los dobleces con el dorso de la mano.

-Veamos que nos dice El Profeta hoy... –dijo bajando la vista hacia el diario. –¡No, otra vez!

Leyó y releyó cientos de veces el titular principal estampado en enormes letras rojas en primera plana. Negaba con la cabeza, como tratando de borrar lo que veían sus castaños ojos que recorrían el papel de izquierda a derecha con ágiles movimientos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo el día de Navidad? Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, todavía con la nariz metida de lleno en el periódico.

Reaparecen las Marcas Tenebrosas

Horror fue el tono que tiñó estas fiestas navideñas. Mientras muchos estaban disfrutando de sus cenas o plácidamente durmiendo, más de una docena de familias vivió una fatalidad. Durante la madrugada de hoy, fueron atacados por el grupo de los seguidores de el Señor Tenebroso, varios poblados pequeños del norte de Inglaterra...

Hermione no pudo seguir leyendo... ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de hacerlo justo en Navidad? Esos malditos... ¿¡Qué, acaso, nunca terminaría esta pesadilla!? ¿Existiría el día en que dejara de importar la sangre? ¿Existiría algún día en que ella pudiera vivir en paz... sin atormentarse por la seguridad de los suyos, de sus amigos y por la suya propia? Debía bajar a dar el aviso... a hablar con McGonagall, con Dumbledore.

Corrió por el pasillo, con el diario en las manos, a todo lo que le daban sus piernas. El aliento le faltaba y su respiración se hacía cada vez más superficial... Todo se estaba volviendo nebuloso, lejano, ya no podía correr más. Apoyó sus manos contra la piedra de las murallas dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos... esto no podía estar pasando de verdad... no sería ella quien les diría a todos ese hijos de muggles que habían atacado a sus hogares... no podía...

-¿Srta. Granger? –la muchacha levantó la vista y se cruzó de lleno con los oscuros ojos del profesor de pociones. –¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No debería estar en el partido de Quidditch?

-Profesor Snape... –murmuró Hermione tratando de recuperar el aliento. Le estiró el periódico a Snape y se dejó caer pesadamente contra el muro con la espalda sudada y la frente perlada en gotitas que humedecían algunos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro.

-El director ya está informado, Srta. Granger... –dijo el profesor secamente y sin ninguna emoción reflejada en la cara.

-Pero... pero... –musitaba la chica tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. -¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? No se da cuenta que puede haber algunos alumnos que hayan sufrido pérdidas de seres queridos en este ataque...

-Póngase en mi lugar, Granger. –exclamó Snape devolviéndole el diario a la castaña. –No saco nada con alterarme... Y los alumnos involucrados ya fueron notificados... ahora mismo están viajando hacia sus hogares.

-¿Cuántos, profesor? –preguntó Hermione tomando el diario y enrollándolo entre sus manos. –¿Cuántos son?

-Más de los que creí alguna vez posible... –murmuró Snape más para sí que respondiéndole a la Gryffindor. –¡No sea entrometida, Granger! Vaya a su sala común, a ver el partido... ¡a dónde quiera!

El mago siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras dejando a Hermione de nuevo sola en el corredor. Lo siguió con la mirada, parecía bastante molesto. La muchacha no se equivocaba cuando pensaba que a Snape le afectaban de sobremanera este tipo de noticias... ¿Sentimiento de culpa? ¿Viejos recuerdos? ¡Quién sabe! Pero lo que sí era cierto, era que ya nada era seguro fuera de Hogwarts... nada. ¿Cómo estarían sus padres? ¿Los Weasleys? ¿Harry?

-¿Hermione?

-Justin… -susurró la chica abrazándolo. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son tan cabrones? ¿Por qué no nos dejan a mí y a los de mi clase en paz? ¡No tenemos la culpa de la sangre que corre por nuestras venas!

-Tranquila... –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa apartando suavemente a Hermione de sus brazos. –No ha ocurrido nada en tu casa, tus padres han de estar bien... No te preocupes.

-No se trata de eso Jus. –exclamó la castaña alzando la vista al cielo. –Hoy no me tocó a mí... mañana tal vez sí... ¡Quizás no vuelva a ver jamás a mis padres!... Además, no he recibido noticias de ellos, ni de Ron, ni... –suspiró entrecortadamente. –Ni de Harry.

-¡Ah! –suspiró el Hufflepuff tomando los hombros de Hermione con sus manos. –Por eso estás tan histérica... No tiene nada que ver con los ataques... ¡es por Potter! Haberlo dicho antes Hermione... de verdad que me asustaste... ¡Ya no sabía que decirte para convencerte que todo estaría bien con tu familia! Debí suponerlo...

-Estoy preocupada, Justin, eso es todo... –bufó la Gryffindor bastante molesta por la incomprensión de su compañero. –El que Harry me escriba o no me tiene sin cuidado, pero me preocupa que le haya sucedido algo malo.

-¿Escuché bien? –preguntó el castaño mirándola de reojo. –¿Qué fue lo que dejaste salir por esa boquita tuya...? ¿Sentimientos renegados?

-¿Qué tanto conversan? –intervino Malfoy justo antes que Hermione perdiera la paciencia con Justin. –Cotilleos de chicas... –bromeó mirando al Hufflepuff. –Son bromas Jus... No te enojes.

-Toma. –chilló Hermione lanzándole el periódico al Slytherin en el rostro. –Para que leas en que se están entreteniendo los colegas de tus padres...

La muchacha caminó velozmente en dirección al lago. No quería hablar, no quería mirar, no quería estar con ese hijo de asesinos... Él era la prueba viviente del recuerdo de esos mortífagos, aquellos que la atacaron sin piedad, que si hubieran podido, la habrían matado sin remordimientos. Verlo, era verlos a ellos, escucharlos, imaginarlos en el éxtasis máximo de la violencia... regocijándose en el sufrimiento ajeno, en la tortura de la sangre... la matanza de su sangre, esa sangre sucia... sangre mágica nacida de muggles.

Llegó al jardín, con el frío viento golpeándole las mejillas, no traía capa y la gélida brisa le calaba hasta los huesos. No le importaba, nada importaba en aquellos minutos. Sólo quería encontrar algo de paz, algo de esperanza, algo que mantuviera aquel sentimiento de fortaleza en su alma, que comenzaba a flaquear. Sola, sin sus amigos, sin sus padres, sin nadie que la comprendiera se acercó al lago.

-¿Llegará el día en que todo esto termine? –susurró abrazando sus hombros son fuerza, tratando de mantenerse firme, con la mente clara. –Seremos sangres sucias y puras capaces de lograr una alianza algún día... una tregua de paz, algún atisbo de tolerancia.

Miró hacia el horizonte buscando una respuesta lógica y terrenal a lo que estaba ocurriendo. No quería vivir en aquel infierno, no quería más sufrimiento. Tal vez si nunca hubiera llegado a Hogwarts jamás habría vivido tantas situaciones límites, no tendría ese miedo de proyectarse a futuro, no temería soñar si supiera que habría un mañana...

-Otra vez junto al pino... veo que te gusta mucho este lugar.

-¡Déjame sola! –exclamó la muchacha molesta volteándose hacia el rubio Slytherin a su lado. –Jamás podrás entender como me siento en estos minutos... Ninguno de ustedes puede... Sólo alguien de mi mundo podría.

-Sé que somos de lugares completamente diferentes, pero somos humanos... tenemos los mismos sentimientos, Granger.

-No me vengas con tus filosofías baratas, Malfoy, no estoy de ánimo. –murmuró Hermione alterada sin soltar sus hombros. –Sólo vete y déjame sola.

-No. –negó Draco sin moverse. –No tengo la más mínima intención de dejarte sola.

-¿Cuál es el afán? –preguntó la chica mirándolo desafiante al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. –¿Vienes a burlarte...? ¿vienes a reírte...? ¿a jactarte de las barbaridades de los amiguitos de tus papitos?

Draco la observaba en silencio. Sabía que estaba sumamente sobresaltada, sólo debía dejar que toda esa ira que llevaba dentro saliera y... ¿qué tanto si lo hacía sobre él? Mal que mal, él era el reflejo de todo lo que la Gryffindor odiaba en aquel minuto, todo a lo que ella temía... Era la sombra que cubría sus ojos cegándola en esa furia incontrolable, la niebla que le impedía pensar con calma.

-No puedes vivir pensando en qué pasará mañana... –murmuró el rubio sin sacarle la vista de encima. –Ahora estás a salvo, al igual que tus padres, vive este día feliz porque tienes la esperanza de volver a verlos... No es el caso de todos los chicos que se marcharon esta mañana, tal vez para no regresar jamás.

-Quizás yo tampoco debería continuar en este lugar... –suspiró Hermione volteándose hacia el castillo. –No pertenezco acá...

-Perteneces a este mundo, Granger, tal como cada uno de los que estamos aquí.

-No todos están de acuerdo... –contestó la muchacha sonriéndole tristemente. –No soy digna de estar en este sitio, sólo tuve la suerte de ser diferente a ellos, a los muggles.. sin embargo sigo siendo diferente en este lugar... No pertenezco a ningún mundo por completo.

Volvió a mirar al lago dándole la espalda al Slytherin. No quería que la viera así... no quería que supiera que era vulnerable, que no era tan fuerte como debía serlo una Gryffindor, ni tan valiente como para dejarse mostrar. Una lánguida lágrima corrió por su mejilla dejando un rastro húmedo de su paso, una huella de un dolor que siempre llevaba y llevaría dentro... el dolor de no ser de ninguna parte, de siempre tener que ser marginada por ser diferente. De qué le servía ser tan inteligente, tan leal, tan buena amiga, si siempre iba a ser diferente a los demás... siempre lo iba a saber y los otros también lo sabrían...

Soltó un suspiro ahogado de su garganta, en un vano intento por controlar el llanto que se acumulaba en su boca rogando por salir. Quería gritar, gritarle al mundo que estaba a punto de ceder, que las fuerzas le había llegado al límite... que ya no tenía porqué vivir si no tenía un futuro... No quería el futuro que le había predicho Pansy, tampoco un futuro muggle... sólo quería saber si había un espacio designado a ella para vivir un día más.

-Quisiera poder saber si existe un lugar para mí en este inmenso mundo... –murmuró Hermione dejando escapar otra lágrima solitaria, tomando con una firmeza lunática sus hombros, tratando de darse las últimas fuerzas que guardaba. –Si mi vida tiene un futuro aquí... si existe una esperanza vaga de poder ver el amanecer mañana, de volverme mujer en este mundo, quizás hasta de arrugarme como una pasa con el paso de los años... y mirar hacia atrás con brillo en los ojos y añoranza en el alma... ¡Pero no lo sé!

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos ahogando un llanto desesperado, de esos que no permiten siquiera suspirar, donde todo es sentimientos agolpados en el corazón tratando de salir a la fuerza. ¿Qué más daba si ya no había esperanza en este mundo? Y si no viviera más que el día de hoy... si no existiera un mañana, si todo terminara ese día cuando el sol se pusiera tras las colinas que rodeaban el lago. ¿Qué pasaría si al perderse entre los colores ambarinos del atardecer, ya no existiera nada más? Y si su vida terminara hoy... ¿Qué haría en las pocas horas que aún tenía sobre este mundo, sintiendo la brisa sobre su rostro, escuchando el mecer de los árboles, mirando a la inmensidad del horizonte? Si fuera a morir mañana, no quería estar sola...

-Hermione... –murmuró el chico acercándose lentamente. –No te quedes callada... dime algo... reacciona.

La castaña no retiraba las manos de su cara y sólo permanecía de pie, inmóvil sin pronunciar palabra, ya ni siquiera lloraba... Pensaba. Malfoy la tomó por los hombros y la remeció suavemente en un burdo intento por hacerla despertar, abandonar esos sentimientos retorcidos que invadían su mente y traerla de vuelta a la realidad... al presente... al ahora.

-Vamos... –insistía el rubio sin resultados positivos. –Saca las manos de la cara y déjame verte... vamos, por favor.

-¡No! –exclamó Hermione sin descubrir su rostro, Draco sonrió... el que le dirigiera la palabra era, por lo menos, un avance. –No quiero que me veas así...

-Ya te he visto. –dijo el Slytherin bajando la cara a la altura de del rostro de la muchacha. –Además, hace unas semanas me descubriste llorando abrazado a Pansy... creo que ahora estamos a mano.

Hermione bajó las manos y las dejó caer suavemente a los costados sonriendo ligeramente. Sus ojos brillaban con un reflejo de ansiedad, sus mejillas ya no estaban marcadas por las huellas de las lágrimas... Tal vez sólo estaba algo sonrojada. Fijó la vista al suelo esquivando la mirada del chico.

-¿Quieres que vaya por Justin? –Hermione negó con la cabeza. -¿Por las chicas de Gryffindor? –volvió a negar dejando escapar unos mechones de cabello ondulado que caían sobre sus mejillas. –¿Quieres que me vaya? –volvió a negar. -¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Abrázame.

Aquello lo sobrepasó y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a la Gryffindor por la cintura y la apretó firme contra él al tiempo que ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Porqué lo hacía, no lo sabía. Porqué ella se lo había pedido casi en súplica tampoco, sin embargo la sostuvo con fuerza acariciando sus rebeldes cabellos en silencio. Sentía la respiración de la chica en su piel provocándole escalofríos que le recorrían velozmente por la espalda. Hermione tiritaba entre sus brazos, la sentía débil y desprotegida, estaba desesperanzada y sus fuerza comenzaban a flaquear arropada cálidamente contra su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla en los rizos de la castaña respirando ese aroma a manzana que tenía toda ella y que lo hacía sentir desarmado teniéndola así de cerca.

-No llores por lo que vendrá... –le susurró al oído. –Preocúpate por lo que vives ahora... vive cada momento no te detengas en pensar que es lo que pasará mañana.

Hermione se acurrucó un poco más contra él y dejó escapar un suspiro ligero que erizó los rubios cabellos del muchacho.

-¿Ese consejo incluye este momento? –preguntó la chica rozando el cuello de Malfoy con la nariz dejando que su aliento entibiara la pálida y fría piel de su compañero, sin preocuparse por las reacciones físicas que, sabía, estaba provocándole en aquel instante. Podía sentir como la respiración del Slytherin se volvía más agitada, entrecortada mientras sus manos tiritaban sujetándola por la espalda.

-Supongo que eso era lo que quise decir... –murmuró el rubio acercando sus labios a la mejilla de la Gryffindor.

-Vivir el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias... sin pensar en que vendrá. –contestó Hermione levantando ligeramente el rostro para hablarle susurrando a su oído, rozando lentamente su recorrido por la piel del muchacho con su respiración, ahora, acelerada.

-¿Qué haces, Hermione? –preguntó el Slytherin sintiendo como ella enredaba los dedos en su dócil cabello y respiraba agitadamente apegando su mejilla contra la de él.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –murmuró la chica besándolo en la mejilla.

-No juegues conmigo, Hermione, por favor. –suplicó el rubio tratando de contenerse de probar ese embriagante aroma de sus labios que lo sacaba de juicio y lo hacía olvidar su ascendencia muggle, su supuesta enemistad, el compromiso que ella sostenía con Potter.

-No estoy jugando, Draco. –contestó la chica casi rozando los labios del Slytherin. –Hoy, menos que nunca, estoy dispuesta a jugar... menos contigo.

Se acercó un poco más, tentando a Malfoy, ella no lo haría sola... Pero la fuerza de voluntad del chico estaba flaqueando y ya no resistía tenerla tan cerca, tan real, tan suya. Alzó un mano y la apoyó contra la mejilla de la muchacha... ya no había vuelta atrás... y nada volvería a ser lo mismo. La atrajo hacia él y la besó tímidamente. ¿Qué importaba ahora que ella fuera una sangre sucia? ¿Qué importaba si estaba con cara rajada? ¿Qué importaba si ella realmente no lo quería, si ahora era suya? Sólo por un momento, solo un segundo, sin un futuro, sólo con el presente.

Sentía los labios de Hermione quemándole la boca, era un dulce dolor, de saber que sólo esa vez podría tenerla así. La apretó contra su cuerpo con ansiedad, deseando que aquel sutil y ligero roce de sus labios jamás terminara, se enredó en sus brazos, en sus caricias, en sus besos... estaba condenado, había probado el fruto prohibido. El ritmo de su respiración lo embriagaba y ese poco de conciencia que quedaba no podía contra el sentimiento que corría por sus venas y no le permitía escapar, ya no estaba permitido escapar.

Enredados en sus cuerpos, en sus sentidos, en la vaga esperanza de un futuro luego del momento, se besaban suavemente... casi con inocencia, virtud que Hermione sentía recuperada en aquel minuto. Había vuelto a soñar, sólo por un beso. No pensaba en el destino, en el mañana... no pensaba ni recordaba quien era Harry Potter. ¿Qué tenían las caricias del rubio? ¿Qué tenían sus labios que la hacían perder la conciencia, que la envolvían en ese sentimiento que la hacía sentir viva otra vez? ¿Por qué creía que cuando esto terminara nada volvería a ser como antes? ¿Por qué temía dejar sus brazos?

Los besos se volvieron gradualmente más agitados, más profundos, más ansiosos. Ninguno quería dejar al otro, pues sabían que una vez que aquel momento terminara no se repetiría... Cada uno tenía su vida, sus proyectos... No, pues no era así... Ambos eran huérfanos del destino, sin un futuro, sin planes, sin esperanzas... Dos niños perdidos que después de tanto buscar se habían encontrado en un abrazo, en un beso. ¿Volvería a pasar? ¿Se volverían a encontrar así? En secreto ambos habían encontrado una razón para querer ver el amanecer del día siguiente y no morir al ponerse el sol... la esperanza de volver a entregarse a sus sentimientos, junto al lago, a la sombra del enorme pino... seguidos de cerca por la atenta mirada de Luna Lovegood.


	8. ¿Un beso? ¿Sólo eso?

Capítulo 8: ¿Un beso? ¿Sólo eso?

-Vamos, ya se nos hace tarde para almorzar... –murmuró el Slytherin apartándose lentamente de los brazos de la muchacha.

-Este... yo... –musitó Hermione deslizando suavemente sus manos por el cuello del muchacho hasta soltarlo. –Yo... esto...

-Mira, no te preocupes. –la tranquilizó restándole importancia al asunto. Se cruzó de brazos retrocediendo un par de pasos, procurando guardar su metro cuadrado lejos de la cercanía de la Gryffindor. –Ya pasó, no nos vamos a amargar por eso ¿cierto?

La castaña afirmó con la cabeza procurando dejar caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro, de modo que, el muchacho no pudiera ver el sonrojo que iluminaba sus mejillas. Se acomodó un poco el chaleco que traía puesto, alisándolo con las manos, mientras Malfoy se ordenaba el cabello con los dedos... Suspiró ligeramente alzando la vista al cielo. Esta tan claro, tan azul... volvió a suspirar. El rubio la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír... se veía tan tierna tratando de esconderse tras sus abundantes rizos. Podía notar los colores subidos al rostro de la Gryffindor, sus castaños ojos evitando su mirada y esa sonrisa imborrable de sus labios... Después de todo, no era el único que se sentía embobado, como viviendo en otro mundo, como si acabara de abrir los ojos ante una realidad completamente diferente.

-Vamos andando... que Justin me estaba esperando para jugar ajedrez... –reflexionó Draco golpeándose ligeramente el mentón con un dedo. –Creo que lo dejé plantado.

-¡Muy bonito! –exclamó Hermione algo molesta con una mano en las caderas y la otra dejando sus cabellos detrás de sus hombros. –Ahora andan de lo más amiguitos y ni siquiera me consideran en sus planes...

-No alegues, Granger. –contestó el rubio tomando una de sus manos entrelanzando sus dedos con los de la chica. –Nosotros tampoco lo consideramos para lo que pasó hace unos minutos... –la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida por el comentario del Slytherin. ¿Se lo estaba tomando bien? ¿No estaba arrepentido? Tampoco se lo estaba tomando como una promesa de algo más... sólo era lo que fue... un beso. O quizás no. –Anda, vamos...

Caminaron a paso calmado hasta la entrada principal del castillo como si vinieran de vuelta de sus frecuentes salidas a fumar... nada había cambiado entre ellos. ¿Era eso realmente? Cada uno con la vista al frente mirando a su acompañante de reojo, conversando de tonterías sin importancia, sonriendo de sus expresiones de asombro contenido en sus rostros que trataban de parecer inexpresivos. Ninguno iba a confesar lo que había sentido... sería un secreto... Ella no podía, él no debía... Ella no tenía el valor para reconocerlo, él no lo reconocería jamás... Hermione amaba a Harry, Draco lo sabía y, por ella, esto terminaría aquí... Solamente por ella, para no verla confundida en lo que jamás podría ser, siendo que su destino estaba junto a Potter, no junto a un Malfoy. ¿Se estaba enamorando? Tal vez, pero eso la "sangre sucia" no lo sabría...

-Sólo fueron hormonas... –se dijo muy convencido olvidando por un momento que Hermione caminaba a su lado, tomada de su mano.

-El momento y el lugar. –contestó la chica volteándose a verlo, deteniéndose en el primer pasillo antes del comedor. Alzó la vista y un ligero suspiro salió de entre sus labios. –Debes admitir que fue muy romántico...

-Creo que no lo puedo negar... –respondió el muchacho algo pensativo. "Sólo déjate de verla como si tuviera un imán" le decía esa vocecilla al oído. "No tiene nada... Es demasiado delgada, no es bonita, tiene mal carácter y es una sabelotodo mandona..." Negó con la cabeza suavemente cerrando los ojos, una leve sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios al tiempo que volvía a mirar a Hermione. –Y también debo admitir que eres una chica maravillosa, Granger... Entiéndase que no lo digo por lo que pasó, sólo porque hace días que quería decírtelo. Ahora veo lo que Pansy vio en ti... y no puedo evitar pensar que sin ti y Justin, estas vacaciones hubieran sido de lo peor.

-Gracias... Pues... –murmuró la Gryffindor completamente roja, bueno, Malfoy no se quedaba atrás. -Tú también me agradas mucho, nunca pensé que fuera posible... De verdad que eres muy diferente a como te imaginaba... Nadie podría creer que detrás de esa cara de perro hay un chico bueno.

-Yo no soy un chico bueno, Hermione. –bufó el Slytherin arrastrando las palabras más notoriamente que lo acostumbrado. –Soy cruel, malvado, malintencionado...

-Sí, sí, bueno ya... –sonrió la muchacha dando unos pasos hacia el comedor, jalando al medio enfadado rubio de la mano. –Lo que tú digas... perverso hurón... jajaja.

-¿Dónde estaban? ¡Los busqué por todas partes! –chilló Justin corriendo por el pasillo hacia los chicos, quienes soltaron sus manos en un rápido movimiento. –Ya hasta se les hace tarde para almorzar... y a mí también... ¡venga, vamos al comedor!

Entraron al comedor siguiendo al Huflepuff, quien parecía estar muriendo de hambre. Las mesas estaban casi vacías... más de la mitad de los chicos se habían marchado, tal vez no volverían... No, como estaban las cosas. Se sentaron a la mesa, Hermione junto a Draco y Justin frente a ellos mirándolos alternadamente. ¡Qué caras de bobos que traían esos dos! Si apenas dejaban de sonreír, parecía que en cualquier minuto se les fueran a acalambrar las mejillas.

-¡No sé cómo puedes tú comer tanto después de semejante borrachera, Jus! –exclamó Malfoy indicando el plato frente al Hufflepuff. –Si se te descompone el estómago luego, espero no estar contigo... Vómitos de Hufflepuf no están en mis actividades diarias.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? –preguntó el castaño al ver que la Gryffindor no tocaba su plato de comida. Ignorando las bromitas indeseables del rubio, a veces, era mejor hacer como que no lo escuchaba. –Si no te lo comes le quitaré puntos a tu casa... No te estás alimentando bien últimamente, digo, ya hace meses... ¿cierto Draco?

-Estás algo delgada, Granger... –murmuró el rubio sin mirarla, concentradísimo en una chuleta jugosa que intentaba engullir sin tener que utilizar las manos... podía haber besado a una sangre sucia, pero tenía clase, ¡no podía coger la comida con las manos! –Además, esas salidas a trotar tan largas no te hacen bien... te sobre exiges y no comes como deberías, sin mencionar que estudias mucho...

-¡Ya le bajó al medimago Malfoy! –exclamó Hermione mirándolo burlesca mientras el muchacho desistía en comer la chuleta y comenzaba por unas hojas de lechuga. –Todavía no estoy en mi peso correcto... bueno eso es lo que piensa Harry...

Justin puso los ojos en blanco y se alzó de hombros. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía que fuera por eso, por él? No le bastaba a Potter con tenerla y todavía pretendía transformarla en una muchacha que Hermione no era, si ella era tan especial tal y como era... El prefecto de Hufflepuff le tenía mucho aprecio a la castaña, y se preocupaba por ella, pero sabía que contra el "novio del año" no se podía hacer nada... Siempre Harry tenía la última palabra en todo lo que involucraba a la chica Gryffindor. Pero no diría nada, él no se involucraba, no le gustaban los problemas... Pero frente a él, sentado a la mesa, un Slytherin no pretendía quedarse callado un segundo más.

-¿¡Hasta cuando te dejas manipular por ese estúpido!? –preguntó Draco fuera de sí, golpeando la mesa con un puño y apuntando a Hermione con el tenedor... cuando se enfadaba la clase quedaba en el olvido. –¿No te das cuenta que eres mucho más que él? Eres mucho, vales mil veces más que ese cara rajada... Sólo te insulta, te humilla frente a todos, te critica... y todos sabemos que muy fiel no ha sido tampoco...

-¿Qué... qué... qué fue lo... lo último que dijiste? –musitó Hermione con un hilito de voz y con el corazón en las manos. -¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Yo los vi... en el baño de los prefectos, prefiero ahorrarme los comentarios... –contestó el Slytherin cruzando sus ojos grises con la mirada confundida de la castaña. –Fui yo quien le dijo a Justin que te lo contara... ¿cierto, Jus? –el muchacho asintió en silencio.

Recordaba aquella noche como nunca... las palabras de Malfoy le había hecho recordar. Última ronda por los pasillos de Hufflepuff antes de irse a dormir, ya tenía mucho sueño... estaba cansado y algo angustiado por los primeros trabajos del año. Tenía que reconocer que sexto año resultaba bastante más complicado que los otros... Y en esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando una alta silueta rubia se dibujaba al final del pasillo. No parecía burlesco, no venía con la intención de molestarlo... estaba dispuesto a escucharlo por esta vez, algo le decía que no andaba en Hufflepuff por cualquier cosa, él no era así...

-Créeme que no fácil para mí hacerlo, Hermione. –dijo Justin mirando a la muchacha quien estaba muy descolocada...

Por eso Draco siempre la molestaba respecto a su relación con Harry, era su propia forma de demostrar que no estaba bien que siguiera con él... La había estado ¿protegiendo?, ¿tratando de hacerla entrar en razón? ¿Cómo no había atado cabos antes? Era tan obvio... todas esas conversaciones con Pansy, estando el Slytherin presente donde ella defendía abiertamente su noviazgo, en las cuales el rubio estaba tan seguro de su postura... ¿lo sabrá Pansy? Jamás se lo dijo, por orgullo... Quizás por sentirse menos, por ser menos que aquella chica con la que se había enredado Harry aquel día después que ella se había negado a... bueno, a acostarse con él. Esa chica que sí podía darle lo que él quería y a lo que Hermione tanto temía... esa chica... esa Cho Chang.

-Bueno, eso es parte del pasado. –concluyó la Gryffindor mirando su plato con detenimiento. –Si me como todo dejarán esta absurda conversación... ¿dejarían un segundo de criticar mi relación con Harry?

-Trato hecho... –contestó Justin sonriéndole. –me parece bien...

-Momento, Granger... –interrumpió Malfoy atrayendo la atención de la chica quien ya había comenzado a engullir las verduras. –Y si te prometemos que no volveremos a tocar el tema de cara rajada en la mesa... ¿tú te sentarías como una niña buena y comerías todos los días toda tu cena?

-Claro... además son sus constantes chillidos de desapruebo los que me indigestan... –murmuró antes de perderse nuevamente en su plato.

Realmente tenía hambre, pero no se animaba a comer... ahora tenía un pretexto para hacerlo libremente, bueno quizás no tanto... no quería convertirse en Millicent Bulstrode.

Y así pasó una semana. Frente a todos eran el producto forzado de la convivencia, el resultado ilógico de compartir dos semanas juntos, los prefectos rivales convertidos en amigos inseparables. Nadie sospechaba nada más que una amistad sana y, tal vez algo tensa. ¿Quién podría creer que el insufrible Malfoy podía tener un amorío con la sangre sucia? Bueno, quizás una persona, quien los había visto aquel día en el lago... Una Gryffindor que conocía bastante bien a Hermione y a su novio oficial. Una chica extraña, de personalidad cambiante y volátil, que no compartía mucho con el resto de sus compañeros y que se refugiaba en su sala común mientras todos disfrutaban de las vacaciones.

No había ido a su casa, pues sus padres estaban en el extranjero, y su amiga Ginny Weasley no le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa... No así a Hermione. Todos parecían quererla mucho, adorarla más bien... todos incluso él, Draco Malfoy. No quería creer lo que habían visto sus ojos aquel día de invierno, cuando la nieve relucía en los jardines, justo cuando ella había decidido dar un paseo. ¡Ese beso! Creía que nunca podría olvidar aquel día que dos polos distintos dieron un giro a sus vidas, en un tonto juego de seducción...

Solía escucharlos hasta altas horas de la noche platicando cerca de la torre Gryffindor, sentada en las escaleras detrás del cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Nunca hablaban de ellos, parecían ser muy cuidadosos con respecto a la relación furtiva que mantenían durante cada momento en que nadie los podía ver. En las sombras ocultas de los pasillos, en los rincones oscuros de Hogwarts escudados siempre por el leal prefecto de Hufflepuff.

No había querido enfrentarla, no había sido capaz de romper la magia que irradiaba la castaña prefecta cada vez que volvía de sus rondas y que encontraba a la pequeña Gryffindor sentada en las escaleras. Siempre dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa, una inocente mirada y un amable "buenas noches, Luna"... Si tan sólo Hermione supiera que ella conocía su secreto, pero no podía decírselo... No quería arruinar el sueño de su compañera, ya le tocaría despertar... Faltaba algunos minutos para media noche y dentro de un par de días el colegio se llenaría de sus alumnos viajeros. Todo volvería a la normalidad y, esperaba, la relación de Harry y Hermione también... Atrás quedaría el recuerdo del Slytherin, en un rincón de su memoria y en algún lugar profundo en su corazón... Todo terminaría ahí, cuando Potter bajara del coche y corriera al encuentro de su querida novia.

-Buenas noches, Luna .-dijo Hermione saliendo velozmente a la torre... –¿Has visto a las chicas de tercero? –la chica negó con la cabeza. –No están en su habitación... Debo ir por ellas... Sube a la sala común, todos están esperando la medianoche... ¡Es Año Nuevo, ve a celebrar!

Luna le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa mientras la prefecta salía apresurada por el cuadro de la señora gorda. Pudo notar cierta incertidumbre en el rostro de Hermione, parecía alterada, preocupada... triste. Sabía que todo había llegado a su fin y , sin saber porqué, sintió pena (n/a: entiéndase por el significado de tristeza) por ella. La había visto sonreír tantas veces aquella semana, reír como nunca se le había escuchado, su ánimo estaba por los cielos y su rostro parecía haber recuperado esa fuerza y seguridad que había pedido hace más o menos medio año... cuando se puso de novia con Harry. No entendía qué era lo que ocurría dentro del corazón de Hermione, ¿qué la había hecho engañar el amor del moreno? Él era un buen chico, era medio guapo, simpático, mal carácter... la única diferencia con Malfoy era que este último era un mal chico, pero mil veces más guapo... Además había que admitir que había bajado mucho de peso... ¡Estaba como quería! ¡Un momento, Luna, te desvías del tema! En fin... ella sabría qué era lo mejor para su futuro, a menos que no pensara en ninguno...

Salió velozmente de la sala común. Bajó las escaleras ligeramente, cruzó un par de palabras con Luna Lovegood y dando la contraseña se escabulló presurosa por el corredor. ¿Dónde se habían metido esas chicas? Las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes de piedra iluminaban tenuemente los pasillos, dibujando la delgada sombra de la Gryffindor en el suelo frío. ¿Dónde estarían a estas horas? ¿Y si alguien los descubría dando vueltas por el colegio? Sus pasos resonaban entre los gritos eufóricos provenientes de las diferentes casas, todos reunidos, todos celebrando. Alzó la muñeca izquierda y descorrió su túnica...

-Faltan cinco minutos... –murmuró bajando el brazo. -¿Dónde estarán?

-¿Quienes? –preguntó una voz arrastrada a sus espaldas. –¿Se te perdieron algunos gusanos, Granger?

-No seas así, Malfoy. –le reprochó la muchacha algo seria. –Tres chicas de tercero se escaparon de la sala común y frente a mis narices... Es humillante...

-¿Te refieres a Mithe, Motkings y Viebrock? –Hermione asintió algo sorprendida por el acierto del rubio. –Están en Slytherin, ni me preguntes como entraron, pero están ahí...

-¿Y tú que haces fuera de tu torre? –lo interrogó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos. –Como prefecto deberías dar el ejemplo y quedarte quietecito en tu sala común.

-Se me perdió un tipo de séptimo... Ese Polkins. –afirmó Malfoy avergonzado por no poder orden en su propia casa, no así la Gryffindor... Por lo menos de ella debían huir, a él ni siquiera trataban de engañarlo. –Pero... En fin, ¿a quien le importa donde se metió ese? Vamos, te voy a dejar a tu torre, debo volver antes que esos Slytherin bajen todas las botellas de cerveza contrabandeadas desde Hogsmeade.

-No hace falta, Malfoy... puedo ir sola. –contestó Hermione no queriendo incomodar a su compañero de labores. –Ve a tu sala común que ya casi es año nuevo...

-Nada de eso... voy a dejarte y se acabó la discusión. –concluyó con tono duro y tomando a la muchacha por la manga de la túnica la obligó a moverse. –Vamos...

Caminaron de vuelta por el corredor hacia Gryffindor. Podían sentir cada vez más cercanos los gritos de los ansiosos chicos de la casa de los leones... faltaban algunos minutos aún... Y sólo algunas horas para que todo terminara, pues así debía ser... Ella era de Potter y el sólo se la robó por el tiempo que pudo... Hubiera querido tanto conservarla, como un tesoro, como algo completamente suyo, pero debía dejarla ir... correr a los brazos de su novio, del verdadero dueño de su corazón, del muchacho a quien ella amaba con todas sus fuerzas y con toda su alma... Tendría el dulce recuerdo que alguna vez también compartió ese corazón con el preferido de Dumbledore, el preferido de todos... el preferido de Hermione... pero no fue más que un amigo, con el cual cometió el error de besarse una vez, uno al cual ella olvidaría en cuanto cara rajada regresara, pues él la obligaría a ello. Adiós cigarritos matutinos, conversaciones eternas durantes las rondas, adiós a ese sentimiento que le surgía en el pecho cada vez que se le acercaba... Habían logrado tanto, en tan pocos días. Pero Hogwarts debía volver a la normalidad y aquella vida de navidad no lo había sido.

-Ya llegamos... –dijo Draco fingiendo algo de alegría, cuando sólo sentía que se le venía el mundo encima. –Te dejo aquí...

-Malfoy, no escapes... –murmuró la chica clavando sus castaños ojos en los grises del Sytherin. –Debemos hablar...

-No, Hermione, dejémoslo así... –contestó el rubio evitando la mirada preocupada de la Gryffindor, pues cuando la llamaba Hermione se trataba de algo grave. –Ahora tú subes y yo vuelvo a mi torre.

-Si tu no hablas lo haré yo entonces.–le dijo Hermione jalándolo de la manga de la túnica muy seria y con el ceño fruncido. – Escúchame, por favor.

-No quiero... –musitó tomando el rostro de la hacia entre sus manos. –No quiero escucharte...

-Ha sido una semana maravillosa, de verdad que así lo siento... –comenzó la Gryffindor tomando las manos del rubio. –Pero tú sabes cómo son las cosas... yo soy la novia de Harry, yo realmente estoy enamorada de él... lo quiero más que a nada. No quiero tener problemas con él... ¿me entiendes?

-No te estoy siguiendo bien, Granger.

-Sabes los comentarios que corren por Hogwarts... –suspiró la castaña tratando de ser lo más diplomática posible. –Que paso mucho tiempo contigo y con Jus... no quiero que Harry sospeche lo que pasó en el lago...

-No tendría como enterarse... –bufó el rubio bastante intrigado por el tema de la conversación. Era la primera vez que comentaban lo pasado desde aquel día y se sentía algo extraño al tener que hablarlo como si hubiera sido el error más grande que Hermione pudiera haber cometido... él no lo sintió así. –Pero... en fin... ¿Me estás diciendo diplomáticamente que la tregua se acaba?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de forma muy expresiva... ¿Era esa una forma de decirle que sí? ¿A cuánto estaba dispuesta ella por Potter?

-Muy bien, entonces se acaba... –afirmó el Slytherin muy serio y dándole la espalda a la muchacha, dispuesto a volver a su torre. –y se acaba ahora, sangre sucia.

-Creo que entonces estamos de acuerdo, hurón –afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa tierna caminando unos pasos hacia adelante para quedar nuevamente frente a Draco. –No creas que no lo pasé bien contigo... fuiste un gran amigo, Malfoy... De verdad que me gustaría mucho poder seguir abiertamente con esta tregua, pero arriesgo mucho... Sólo quiero pedirte un último favor... –el rubio se alzó de hombros. –¿Un último abrazo?

-Lo que tú digas. –contestó Draco rodeándola por los hombros y apoyando su frente sobre la de Hermione.

-¡¡¡10!!! –se escuchó del interior de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Sólo dime una cosa... –murmuró el rubio con los ojos cerrados. –¿Cuándo me besabas pensabas en él?

-¡¡¡8!!!

-No.

-Entonces, te pido yo ahora el último favor... –dijo el muchacho subiendo sus manos al rostro de la Gryffindor lentamente. Recorriendo cada espacio de sus hombros, su cuello hasta su rostro.

La chica tiritó levemente. Otra vez esa extraña sensación, esa ansiedad en el estómago, aquella forma que Malfoy la hacía sentir segura... más tranquila. Pudo sentir su respiración sobre la mejilla, entibiándole la piel que aún no parecía arder como aquél día de navidad. ¿Qué tenía él? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba como quisiera en su cercanía? ¿Porqué no quería dejarlo?

Todo lo que no sentía hacía una semana se le juntó en la mente agolpándose en una lluvia de recuerdos, de sentimientos, de... de ganas de volverlo a hacer... Se había propuesto no sentirse mal si ella lo rechazaba, sabía que lo haría. Si Potter se llegaba a enterar o sospechar lo del lago, ella sufriría. Pero no quería dejarla, la quería como a una amiga... como a Pansy, sin embargo reconocía que Hermione le provocaba algunas sensaciones que la Slytherin no. No podía dejarla ir sin probar suerte una vez más... Sin dejar de robarle un último trozo de su corazón a Potter.

-¡¡¡3!!!

-Es sólo un beso, Hermione... –murmuró Draco rozando los labios de la muchacha. –Nada más...

¿Solo uno? Si podría hacerlo todos los días, a cada minuto, a cada segundo si así se lo pedía. Se sintió perdida, sin sentido, sin rumbo... Si ella era la novia de Harry ¿por qué deseaba estar con Draco como nada en el mundo? ¿Porque sentía que a su lado no pasaría nada malo, si él era de los malos? Sin embargo, la inseguridad la invadía en pensar que dentro de algunos días su vida volvería ser la de siempre... No más alianzas entre casas, no más Justin, no más molestar a Chang, no más Draco Malfoy.

-Yo no tendría problemas en besarte si no estuviera de novia con Harry, Draco...Pero en fin... –esbozó una sonrisa acercó sus labios besando al chico suavemente, disfrutando cada momento, sin pensar en lo que pasaría... viviendo el momento.

Se escucharon gritos de alegría dentro de la torre Gryffindor... las doce habían llegado y los leones disfrutaban de una fiesta improvisada, festejando la venida de un nuevo año, con la esperanza de paz y de una vida normal... llenos de felicidad esperando tiempos mejores.

En el pasillo junto al retrato de la señora gorda, dos muchachos vivían su propia fiesta, la despedida de un viejo año lleno de recuerdos y sentimientos renovadores... La despedida de todo lo que fue y que no debía ser... de un sentimiento sin nombre que se apoderaba de sus corazones, al que ellos querían huir. El nuevo año no traía esperanzas ni futuro para ellos, porque los deseos de volver a ver cada amanecer se desvanecerían en cuanto un chico moreno arribara a Hogwarts a reclamar lo suyo.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Granger. –dijo Draco abrazando dulcemente a Hermione.

-Feliz Año a ti también, Malfoy... –susurró la chica apartándose de sus brazos. –Ve a tu torre, no vaya a ser que los chicos ya hicieron la grande en las mazmorras...

Hermione subió las escaleras corriendo, apenas pasó por la sala común y se encerró en su habitación. Otra vez estaba sola... sola para decidir lo correcto, lo que realmente quería... No lo quería perder, lo necesitaba, era la razón por la cual desayunaba cada mañana, la razón por la que sonreía sin parar, la razón por la que volvió a tener esperanza en su futuro incierto... Jamás la hizo sentir menos, aunque hubiera podido si así lo hubiera querido. No lloró ni una sola vez por su causa, sólo la hacía reír como una boba. No quería que Harry volviera, para poder quedarse eternamente detenida junto a Draco, en este tiempo, en este momento... cuando aún era suyo y ella, era de él... Pero él no la amaba y, ni siquiera parecía dispuesto a intentarlo. Tal vez si él se lo dijera una vez, ella olvidaría el pasado... ¡A la mierda los demás que me quedo con Malfoy!

Se tendió en la cama y abrazó la almohada, rogando que algún día el Slytherin le dijera que la quería de verdad y rogando que ella fuera lo suficientemente valiente para dejar a Harry, sueños de niña, deseos del corazón inocente. Deseos en busca de su complacencia, sin realidad, sin fundamento... Soñar que algún día su vida pudiera darle un giro al destino, al destino de dos personas cuyos caminos se cruzaron por un segundo, para dejarlos perdidos por siempre... uno en el pensamiento del otro. Sumida en los sueños y en su inconsciente, su mente capturó todo lo vivido y lo sentido junto al rubio muchacho... Guardando en el fondo de sus recuerdos la esperanza que le haría creer en que existía un mañana luego de cada anochecer y que tenía el derecho de presenciarla y celebrarla cada día... aunque no fuera a su lado... aunque junto a ella estuviera Harry Potter.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. En cuando Harry arribó a Hogwarts todo volvió a la normalidad... Retomaron su relación como si siempre hubiera estado bien, como si Draco Malfoy no hubiera existido en la vida de Hermione... había sido un paréntesis en su relación... sólo un quiebre momentáneo creado por la necesidad de soñar. Jamás volvió a pensar en él, excepto cuando ciertos sábados y mientras Harry estaba en entrenamiento, se reunían en el lago por insistencia de Pansy. Ahí, con la mirada perdida en aquellos ojos grises, revivía aquel día... el día que descubrió que su vida podría haber sido diferente, que el destino era manejable y que le tenía deparado algo mejor... Una vida con futuro, con esperanza... solo por un beso, bueno, tal vez dos. Ya no lo deseaba como antes, ni él a ella... el tiempo había curado toda huella de aquellos encuentros, había borrado los sentimientos que alguna vez nacieron entre los dos que los envolvían a cada minuto... Y era los sábados cuando esa sensación renacía en sus corazones tratando de salir, de gritar a los cuatro vientos que existía otra opción... una que no implicaba más que un beso... un abrazo... un Slytherin y una Gryffindor.

-¡Hola Herms! –chilló Pansy colgándose del cuello de la castaña Gryffindor. –¿Qué tal tu semana?

-Agotadora... piensa que ya se vienen los exámenes... –exclamó Hermione sacando un cigarro de su túnica. –faltan sólo dos semanas...

-Relájate te irá bien...

-Nos irá bien, Pansy –la corrigió la castaña exhalando una columna de humo. –Hemos estudiado duro todo el año para esto... Todo tendrá sus frutos.

-Es cierto, ya soy la segunda mejor de mi clase... –suspiró Pansy extendiéndose sobre la hierba de la primavera que crecía rápidamente por los jardines de Hogwarts, llenando del brillo verdoso los alrededores. –Después de Draco, por supuesto...

-Claro... –dijo Hermione algo pensativa... Por un minuto, al escuchar su nombre algo saltó dentro de su pecho... algo luchaba por salir, por demostrarse. Tragó saliva, pensando que así lo sacaría de ahí... –¿No viene hoy?

-Debe estar por llegar... ¿ya lo extrañas? –se burló la rubia prendiendo un cigarrillo. Hermione frunció el ceño olvidando los recuerdos que se agolpaban copiosamente en la mente. –Son bromas... aunque debes admitir que se llevan mucho mejor que hace unos meses atrás...

-Es verdad, pero no sueñes con una tregua Pansy... –murmuró la Gryffindor volteándose ligeramente sobre el hombro...

Ahí estaba, venía caminando lentamente como todos los sábados, a compartir algo de su tiempo con las dos chicas, especialmente con Hermione... La extrañaba de tantas formas posibles e inimaginables... pero jamás lo admitiría, no mientras ella estuviera con Potter... Quizás ella lo había dejado en el olvido, en el rincón más profundo e inalcanzable de su corazón, pero el la recordaba como aquel día de invierno entre sus brazos, junto al enorme pino... donde ahora estaban sentadas la castaña y la rubia conversando de la semana.

-Y así con mi vida... –alcanzó a escuchar al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Pansy y Hermione se tragaba rápidamente sus palabras. –ya sabes...

-Hola, chicas...

-¡Hola guapo! –exclamó Pansy colgándose del cuello de Draco esta vez. –¿Y Justin?

-Algo del equipo de Ajedrez... ¿interés en particular, Parkinson? –preguntó Malfoy mirando de reojo a Hermione quien se comenzó a reír medio ahogada. –me dijo que lo excusara... pero hoy no podía venir...

-Bueno... –suspiró la Gryffindor observando como lentamente los colores subían al rostro de su amiga. –Si no estamos todos no nos podremos poner de acuerdo... Y los exámenes se nos vienen encima. A este ritmo, y mientras nos sigan interrumpiendo los campeonatos de Ajedrez de Justin, los partidos de Quidditch del caballero aquí presente, las salidas a comidas sociales de la señorita a mi lado, no sacaremos nunca el nuevo plan de vigilancia para el próximo año. Deberíamos llevar los reportes a nuestros jefes de casa la próxima semana y también las mejoras que podrían hacérsele... ¡Todo en una semana!

-Sin mencionar tus escapadas a Hogsmeade con cara rajada... –bufó el Slytherin robándole el cigarrillo a Hermione de entre los dedos, dándole una fumada. –Apropósitos de Hogsmeade, ¿van a la salida de la noche? Sólo faltan un par de horas...

-Yo me quedo... –contestó Pansy con gesto altanero. –Mi madre me prohibió ir a ese lugar... dice que una niña de mi clase social no va a reuniones en esa tienda... Ni menos si son actos populares.

-Yo voy... –dijo Hermione algo avergonzada por estar muy entusiasmada con la idea de visitar el nuevo teatro mágico... la obra que estrenaban parecía buena y ya había decidido ir hace más de un mes. –¿Y tú, Malfoy?

-También me quedo. –respondió devolviéndole el cigarrillo a la castaña, procurando no rozarle la piel ni un milímetro al acercárselo. –El profesor Snape dice que no es conveniente que me deje ver fuera de Hogwarts... Es por lo de los rumores... lo de los asesinatos de Navidad.

-¡Debo ir al baño! –gritó Pansy soltando el cigarrillo –¡Parece que me llegó el período!

-Parkinson... estoy aquí... –murmuró Draco completamente rojo. –Sé que tenemos mucha confianza, pero... ahórrate ciertos comentarios ¿quieres?

-Voy y vuelvo... ¿no se muevan? –la muchacha corrió a toda prisa camino al castillo, completamente roja pensando que la túnica podría habérsele manchado... No, no porque haya dicho que le había llegado el período delante de Draco, era algo completamente normal... ¡pero qué rayos iba a saber él si era hombre!

Los chicos se quedaron solos y en silencio. Sin la presencia de Pansy el ambiente se tornaba denso de pronto... Así era después de las vacaciones de Navidad, no sabían de qué hablar, no se atrevían siquiera a mirarse a los ojos... no querían descubrir que abría en la mirada del otro si ello sucedía. Pero... era agradable pasar un tiempo a solas, sin nadie a su alrededor... Solos en silencio, sin mirarse, sin tocarse... simplemente estando uno junto al otro.

-Bueno... y ¿cómo... va todo? –preguntó Hermione intentando romper la magia tácita que se generaba en la cercanía del Slythrein. Quizás así podría alejar de su mente los recuerdos que últimamente la seguían a cada segundo, en cada sueño... cada vez que estaba con Harry.

-Lo normal... bien... –contestó el rubio mirando de reojo los rizos castaños de la Gryffindor, como la suave brisa primaveral los rozaba en silencio, sin ser notada... -¿Cómo has estado tú?

-No muy bien... –suspiró Hermione bajando la cabeza, perdiendo la vista entre la hierba... tenía tanto que decirle, tantas cosas que quisiera poder aclararle... tantas explicaciones que le debía. Pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo, no podía decirle que era su recuerdo el que opacaba la luz del día, el que situaba cual fantasma en cada beso de su novio, en cada caricia... en cada discusión... –Las cosas no van bien... con Harry.

-Lo lamento. –murmuró el rubio fingiendo comprender el dolor de la muchacha... Cuando, en realidad, quería gritarle que se alegraba, que eso era lo que esperaba... esperaba ya hace tantos meses, en los cuales, había tratado de borrarla de sus pensamientos, de desvanecer su sonrisa, su castaña mirada, el sabor de sus labios... –¿No le ves arreglo?

-He hecho todo bajo mi poder para tratar de salvarlo... –dijo la muchacha volteándose a verlo, perderse en su mirada como tantas veces antes... como en el invierno, como aquella vez justo bajo este pino, cuando se perdió sin remedio. –No sé que es lo que pasa... creo que ya no da para más. Ya no... ya no tengo las fuerzas de antes, Draco, ya no... Quizás debería haberlo dejado antes, cuando el destino me puso frente la oportunidad, la razón para hacerlo... Soy muy cobarde para tomar esto bajo mi control.

-Todos podemos perder el control de las situaciones alguna vez, Hermione. –repuso Malfoy acercándose a la Gryffindor y rodeándola con el brazo por los hombros con timidez... Temía tocarla, temía su rechazo, temía que jamás podría ser lo mismo... Y por una vez más no quiso dejarla, no quiso perderla, la quería cerca. –No siempre puedes mandar las cosas, eso yo lo sé... no siempre se dan como uno lo quisiera.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del Slytherin cerrando los ojos. Suspiró pesadamente acurrucándose de lleno en el cuerpo del muchacho, porqué no había intentado esto antes si se sentía tan bien... tan ¿correcto? Tan natural...

-¡¡¡Así mismo los quería ver!!! –gritó una voz ronca a sus espaldas que los obligó a voltearse bruscamente, dejando en el olvido el suave calor de sus cuerpos, la tranquilidad de sus corazones al estar juntos, lo cadenciosas que se hacían sus respiraciones al tenerse un junto al otro.

-¿Harry? –exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie rápidamente. -¿Qué pasa?

El moreno estaba totalmente fuera de control. Miraba a su novia con ira en los ojos y los puños apretados. Se acercó a ella y de un solo tirón la alejó violentamente del rubio Slytherin, al tiempo que este sentía crecer un odio incontenible dentro de su pecho... si le hacía algo a Granger en su presencia se iba a arrepentir toda su vida... lo juraba con sangre.

-Siempre lo sospeché... siempre... pero tuve mis dudas. –gritaba sosteniendo a la muchacha por las muñecas y agitándolas furiosamente frente a sus hombros. –Gracias, Malfoy, por hacerme ver la mierda de mujer que tenía a mi lado... eres un asquerosa Hermione, tan asquerosa y sucia como tu sangre.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando, Harry!? –chilló la chica tratando de zafarse de las garras inmovilizadoras de su novio. -¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Por qué...?

-¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? –suspiró el Gryffindor soltando las manos de la muchacha y empujándola hacia atrás suavemente, no quería dañarla... Pero ¿cómo había sido capaz? Él la amaba con toda su alma... realmente la necesitaba, era todo para él... y ella... ella se metía con Malfoy bajo sus narices...

-¡¡¡Qué está pasando aquí!!! –se escuchó la voz de Pansy corriendo apresuradamente hacia los chicos. -¿Qué te pasa, Potter? ¿Te volviste loco?

-Pansy, llévate a Granger de acá... –ordenó Draco sin moverse de su sitio mirando fijamente a Harry frente a él, si alguien tenía que limpiar la imagen de Hermione era él. No dejaría que Potter la siguiera humillando cada vez que podía... No entendía que le ocurría al Gryffindor... ¡Momento! Podía ser que... ¡No, no podía ser!. –Vamos, Pansy...

La rubia tomó a Hermione por los hombros, quien no reaccionaba a nada más que clavar la vista en su novio, obligándola a ponerse en marcha. Algo había aquí que no cuadraba del todo, ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo con su amiga... Había comenzado, no se había equivocado, lo había visto en sus manos... Estaba ocurriendo, y no se había equivocado...

Draco vio como las chicas se alejaban a paso ligero. Se volvió y observó a Potter en silencio. ¡Cuántas cosas le había querido decir! Y ahora... estaba a su merced... Ahora dejaría que todo lo que llevaba dentro hace meses saliera... ya no se quedaría con nada dentro de sí, y cara rajada tendría que escucharlo.

-Potter... si quieres meterte con alguien... ¡Hazlo con alguien de tu tamaño, mierda! –le dijo desafiante acortando la distancia entre ellos. –Y no lo hagas con ella... ella te quiere y mucho.

-Es ella la que me tiene que dar las explicaciones, hurón... –afirmó Harry indicándolo con la varita que acababa de sacar de su túnica. –Y aunque te hayas metido con ella... no tienes derecho a intervenir... si lo haces tú, ¿cuántos más tendrían que hacerlo?

-Te equivocas... –exclamó el rubio tratando de cubrirle las espaldas a Hermione. -¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-¿Importa la fuente?

-Sí, a mi por lo menos... –insistió Malfoy tratando de calmar a Potter, necesitaba verlo calmado, para asegurarse de poder contemplar otra de las dulces sonrisas de la Gryffindor... ¿Qué pasaría si esto terminara? ¿Volvería Granger a reír como lo hacía cuando estaba con él? ¿Brillarían sus ojos al cruzarse con los suyos? Si debía mentirse a sí mismo por verla sonrojarse cada mañana al sol del jardín, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo –Quiero saber quien anda diciendo que me ensucio con tu novia...

-No me trates de engañar, Malfoy... –bufó el moreno algo más tranquilo. –Tengo mis fuentes... bastante confiables por cierto...

-¿Fue Chang, cierto? –Harry lo miró sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza. –Eres tan hipócrita, cara rajada... Yo mismo te vi en el baño de los prefectos con ella... Sí, así es... esa vez a principios del año... Y tantas más de las cuales no quise que Granger se enterara... Sí, así es, fui yo quien procuró que tu infidelidad llegara a sus oídos. ¿Sabes porqué lo hice? Porque me daba pena ¿sabes? Porque te ama tanto... y te cree todas las mentiras... No sé en qué minuto cortaste con Chang, pero desde ese minuto juró vengarse...

-No me provoques, hurón...

-Quiso complotar conmigo para seducir a Granger... –suspiró asqueado de la verdad que comenzaba a salir de sus labios. –Y, te juro, que por un minuto lo pensé hacer... Sólo por hacerte enfadar... pero ella no se lo merecía... no te merece... eres tan mierda.

-Imbécil... –murmuró Harry apuntándolo con la varita. –No le dijiste nada a Hermione ¿cierto?

-No, no fui capaz de romper su sueño... prefiero hacerla entrar en razón por los motivos que tú le entregas, no por los que yo conozco como si fueran de mi vida... –repuso Draco arrancado bruscamente la varita de entre los dedos del Gryffindor, dejándolo desarmado. –No sabes como envidio estar en tu lugar... Y te desprecio por eso... eres asqueroso, peor que la sangre muggle que corre por las venas de tu novia... Lo tuyo no es físico, es de mente...

-Yo amo a Hermione, no te metas en lo que no te importa...

-¿¡Y quien te dijo a ti que lo de Granger no me importa!? –gritó Draco comenzando a perder la paciencia. –Es mi amiga, Potter... tanto como lo fue tuya alguna vez antes que se te metiera ente esas cejotas querer hacerla tu novia. Y me importa tanto como a ti...

-¿Amigos? –preguntó desconcertado. -¿Son amigos? ¿Eso significa que jamás me engañó contigo?

-Ella jamás engañó sus sentimientos, Potter... Eso te lo aseguro. –afirmó el Slytherin cruzándose de brazos dándose aires importantes. –Ella te ama y nadie lo podrá sacar de ella... por más que lo quisiera. Pero si estás buscando una excusa para terminar con ella e ir a revolcarte con Chang... encontraste la precisa.

-Te voy a matar...

El Slytherin comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo, dando por terminada su conversación. La cabeza le latía contra el cráneo, sentía la sangre corriendo veloz por sus venas y las piernas acalambradas... Podría haber matado a Potter si así hubiera querido, pero prefería verlo sufrir... ¿Cómo estaría Hermione? Debía hablar con ella, decirle toda la verdad que él conocía. Quizás, hasta se aventuraría a decirle algunas verdades de las cuales huía cada vez que la tenía cerca...


	9. Llenar el vacío

Capítulo 9: Llenar el vacío...

-Siempre es lo mismo, Hermione. –se dijo a así misma en voz alta. –No eres más importante que el Quidditch, ni que Voldemort ni, por supuesto, que su propio egocentrismo...

La pregunta salió de su boca sin que ella lo hubiese esperado, como si su subconsciente la hubiera lanzado al viento para que sus oídos pudieran escucharla. ¿Lo amaba? Claro, como no. Si él era todo lo que ella siempre había deseado. Al fin ella, la sabelotodo, sangre sucia, se sentía digna de mirar al resto con la cabeza en alto y orgullosa de sí misma. Hermione Granger era la novia del "niño que vivió" del mismísimo Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, el que vino a vencer a Voldemort. No, no crean que ella lo amaba sólo por eso... No, ella lo quería desde siempre... Y si no se hubiera enamorado de él, seguro lo hacía de Ron (n/a: o sea, en ese caso, Ron hubiera sido el malo del fic!). Ambos chicos eran los dueños de su corazón... Entonces ¿por qué Harry? Fácil, era más guapo, más pasivo, melancólico y, lo más importante, la quería y la admiraba más que a nadie en el mundo.

El sentirse necesitada por Harry, no así por Ron, marcó en ella las ansias de recoger a aquel muchacho solitario y rechazado por su familia entre sus brazos. Tal vez era su sentido maternal, la Molly Weasley que llevaba dentro, pero ese aspecto desvalido del moreno Gryffindor sumó muchos puntos al minuto de decidirse por uno de sus amigos. Pues ella sabía que el afecto por uno de ellos debía cambiar en algún momento, era natural... ¿pero se había enamorado del correcto? (n/a: hubiera dado igual para los fines de este fic) Sí, de eso estaba segura. Harry era su vida, su todo, su sol y ella giraba entorno a él... sin él, ella no valía nada... Pues a sus propios ojos ella era nada.

¿Cómo explicar esos sentimientos que se vienen a la mente cuando estás perdida? A sus ojos él era perfecto y no entendía cómo él había sido tan maravilloso y piadoso de fijarse en una muchacha como ella. Él era tan maduro, nunca se equivocaba. Tan correcto, jamás decía algo que pudiera estar fuera de lugar. Tan popular, todos lo querían y por eso también, Hermione creía, la respetaban a ella.

Cuando ella se equivocaba, él se enfurecía y temía tanto perderlo... lo amaba tanto, tanto que sin él no sabría vivir. ¿Vivir eso hacía a su lado? ¿Era aquella la vida que ella había pedido? Siempre lo hacía enfadar por sus torpezas... Lo hería y él la pisoteaba, doblegaba su razón, la hacía reconocer que esta equivocada... Ella lo amaba y no merecía que él la correspondiera, era muy poca cosa para él... Ella lo amaba ¿lo amaba? Sí, lo hacía...

-¿Lo amo? –volvió a preguntarse dejando escapar una lágrima que se detuvo congelada en su mejilla sonrojada, antes de terminar su recorrido por su rostro. ¿Por qué este pasillo estaba tan gélido? –Si lo amo, porqué me siento tan miserable a su lado... ¿Por qué no soy feliz con él? Si contara cuanto he llorado en estos meses por él, tal vez lograra vencer el record de las lágrimas que he llorado por los insultos de Malfoy en estos seis años...

Hermione tomó aire y sacó la lágrima congelada de su rostro con la manga de la túnica. ¿Era posible que se sintiera tan humillada con el hombre que amaba? Tan vulnerable, tan presa de la incertidumbre y el desconcierto... Si hasta había consentido acostarse con él para que no la dejar de querer... No quería perderlo y estaba dispuesta a hacer el amor con él, todo para que el no lo buscara en brazos de Chang nunca más... No como aquella vez, esa noche hace tanto tiempo... esa noche que casi fue la última a su lado... Él no se lo exigía, pero notaba la frustración en su cara cuando ella se negaba a sus insinuaciones. Lo hizo porque lo amaba, porque estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para complacerlo.

-Y me sentí tan utilizada... –murmuró suavemente con la corriente de aire que se formaba en el pasillo golpeando ligeramente sus ropas. –Tantas veces... que sólo me limité a sonreír, sólo cuando quería llorar.

Y para el resto de los chicos, ellos eran la pareja perfecta de Hogwarts, los más felices, los que más se amaban, el héroe y la sabelotodo... ¡Digno de novelas muggles! Pero ella no era muggle... ¡era una bruja! Deseaba tantas veces correr lejos y ser libre de aquel disfraz de hipocresía, correr lejos y gritar...

-¡¡¡Odio a Harry Potter!!! –dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. –Lo odio porque no puedo creer que no es nada de lo que yo esperaba... Por hacerme sentir algo que no soy... Por quererme perfecta y amoldada a su "chica 10"... yo no soy perfecta... ¡soy sólo yo!

Suspiró y se apoyó contra la muralla de piedra del corredor... la sentía tan fría en su espalda, tan cercana y tan real... Real como lo que acababa de pasar... Como sus palabras, esas palabras que habían quebrado su destino cuando aceptó su error ¿error? ¡No había sido un error, lo había sentido! Había respirado esa tranquilidad, esa seguridad... esa sensación que creía olvidada, pero que jamás la había abandonado. Esa sensación que con Harry no solía sentir... esa que fue otro el que hizo nacer en su cuerpo... esa sensación que le reveló a su novio... hace sólo unos minutos. Minutos que se hicieron eternos en su corazón y tan ligeros en su mente... cuando estaban las dos en guerra... solas decidiendo lo correcto.

Había terminado todo. En segundos, solo segundos... con simples palabras que marcaban el fin de casi un año de macabro amor, de ácidos sentimientos, de amargas mentiras... ¡Era libre otra vez! Y estaba sola... Pero su recuerdo se colaba por su piel, corría por sus venas y lo sentía en su corazón, tatuado en su alma. Aquel recuerdo que pensaba en borrar, en sacar... No lo quería sentir en ella, ya no más... Si todo había terminado ¿por qué seguía sintiéndolo tan cercano? ¿¡Qué jamás se libraría de él!?

-Granger...

-Todo ha terminado, Draco... –murmuró la chica volteándose ligeramente sobre el hombro para clavar sus castaños ojos en los grises del Slytherin. –Ya no me ama... lo dijo... sólo así, ya no me ama.

-Yo... –musitó el rubio acercándose a la chica quien lo miraba con insistencia, casi sin pestañar. –No puedo decirte que lo siento... sabes lo que pienso.

-Sólo quisiera creer que realmente se ha acabado... –susurró Hermione bajando la vista al suelo. –Pero no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza... ni de mi corazón... no puedo.

Malfoy se acercó aún más a la castaña Gryffindor y la abrazó. ¿Qué sacaba con hablar? Había sido directo con ella tantas veces, tantas veces que la trató de hacer entrar en razón... Sin embargo, parecía no haber palabras que calaran tan hondo en Hermione como las de Potter. Si él la había despedazado, nada conseguiría tratando de consolarla, ella no lo escucharía... pues en cada de sus frases volvería a oír la voz y las palabras de Harry. La sostuvo suavemente entre sus brazos, temía que fuera a quebrase en mil pedazos si no la sostenía contra su cuerpo. Sentía la respiración de la chica en su cuello, su húmeda mejilla rozando la suya, sus manos apoyadas firmemente contra su pecho. No podía creer que cara rajada pudiera rechazar a una chica tan maravillosa, pues para él lo era. Se delgada figura parecía mimetizarse en él, como escondiéndose entre sus brazos, como si no quisiera salir de allí. Hermione dejaba escapar algunos suspiros entrecortados que se mezclaban con la pesada respiración del Slytherin, con un ritmo angustioso, ansioso, casi demente.

-¿Por qué lloras, brujita? –murmuró al oído de la castaña. -¿Por qué me parece que no hay nada que pueda llenar ese vacío que tienes dentro? ¿Por qué lo ahogas con lágrimas? ¿Por qué te haces esto? Si él no te merece... él no ama a nadie, excepto a él mismo.

-No lloro por él... –contestó Hermione susurrándole suavemente erizando los cabellos del muchacho. –Lo hago por mí... por primera vez, lloro por mí...

Draco la atrajo más hacia sí, al tiempo que la chica comenzaba a llorar furiosamente, tiritaba y pegaba saltitos que el chico trataba de aplacar sosteniéndola con firmeza. Sintió la boca de la Gryffindor apretándose contra su hombro, intentando ahogar los gritos de ira e impotencia que se le acumulaban en la garganta. Podía escuchar los chillidos que la muchacha buscaba ocultar de alguna forma... estaba fuera de control.

-Desahógate... –le dijo muy bajito casi inaudible. –Mañana será otro día... ya verás como cuando amanezca todo habrá parecido un sueño, del que acabas de despertar, Hermione... te levantarás, como todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez, mirarás hacia atrás y te darás cuenta que nada de esto ha valido la pena... Ninguna lágrima por él lo ha valido... si él no ha sabido valorarte y verte como yo lo hago... A mis ojos eres perfecta... –dejó escapar un suspiro que movió ligeramente algunos cabellos rizados de la muchacha. –Para que me creas... ni siquiera te haría crecer los senos. –Hermione lanzó una risita al aire que pareció la melodía más bella a los oídos del rubio. –Ese cara raja debería darse con una piedra en el pecho que una mujer como tú derrame siquiera una lágrima por él...

No pudo continuar, Hermione lo estaba besando. Fue un beso tierno y lleno de cariño, nada de lenguas ni mordiscos, sólo un beso. Malfoy sintió como se le aceleraba la respiración y el pulso, la sangre corría furiosamente por sus venas agolpándose en sus manos y en las mejillas. Duró un momento, tal vez segundos, pero el Slythrein sentía como su vida entera se iba en el contacto de aquellos dulces labios. Con todo su pesar, Draco la alejó bruscamente de su cuerpo tomándola por los hombros y dejándola frente a su rostro. Observó esos ojos castaños que parecían quemar el alma, ya no había rastro de llanto, ni de Potter, sólo podía verse reflejado en ellos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de la Gryffindor dejando ver su blanca dentadura...

-Ni creas que voy a besarte, Granger. –repuso serio borrando la sonrisa del rostro de la muchacha. –No está bien...

-Lo siento, Draco –susurró la chica bajando la vista. –No lo pude controlar... lo siento, no creía estar haciéndote daño.

-¡Y no lo haces! –exclamó el rubio bastante molesto por no saber explicarse qué era lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza. Quería tanto besarla, tenerla otra vez suya... solo una vez más... –Pero estás siendo bastante poco clara conmigo... Quedamos en que somos amigos... bueno ni eso, tú lo terminaste...

-Entonces dejémoslo todo como está, hurón. –contestó Hermione molesta. –Volvamos a lo de siempre... los insultos de pasillo, los cigarros de la mañana y las reuniones de prefectos. ¿Te gusta el trato?

-No se trata de eso, Herms. –bufó Draco acercándose a la Gryffindor y tomándole las manos. –Quiero la tregua, de verdad que la quiero hace meses... desde las vacaciones que ya no quiero seguir fingiendo. Te necesito mucho, te quiero... como amiga. Pero temo que con esto sólo motivemos a que confundamos las cosas.

-Hoy he perdido a Harry, Draco... –murmuró la muchacha dejando caer algunos cabellos castaños sobre su rostro. -¡Y no quiero volver a perderte esta noche!

La abrazó dulcemente y le ordenó los cabellos detrás de los hombros con lentitud, como si hubiera esperado por ello mucho tiempo... Pues así lo hizo. ¿perderlo? Jamás lo perdería... aunque ella así lo quisiera. Si ella lo necesitaba, él estaría ahí para acompañarla... para lo que fuera, lo que quisiera. Pero le pedía demasiado, no podía caer en su juego otra vez, no podía enamorarse. No ahora, no cuando le había costado tanto trabajo poder dejarla lejos de aquel sentimiento que buscaba dueño en su corazón.

-Yo no te amo, Granger. –afirmó sinceramente. –No puedo llenar el vacío que te acaba de dejar Potter.

-No podría pedirte eso, Malfoy. –contestó Hermione con seguridad en su voz alzando la mirada. –Pero quiero que borres de mi cuerpo cada beso y cada caricia que él dejó marcada en mi piel. No puedo seguir sintiendo su tacto todavía corriendo por mis brazos, mis piernas, mi espalda... su aliento en mi cuello... ¡Ayúdame a olvidarlo, a sacarlo de mí! –se apartó de sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos suplicante. –Hazlo como se lo harías a cualquiera, que esta noche no quiero amar a nadie, sólo deseo sacarme las huellas que él dejó en mí... ya no quiero sentir amor por él, ya no.

-¿Estás segura de lo que me estás pidiendo? –preguntó Malfoy consternado por las declaraciones de la Gryffindor.

La muchacha lo besó furiosamente aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. Sintió los labios de Hermione quemándole la boca y su piel parecía hervir al contacto con la suya. Lo tomó por la camisa sin dejar de besarlo y lo obligó a seguirla hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, apoyando su espalda contra la madera al tiempo que él apoyaba sus manos en la puerta impidiéndole escapar de lo que ella ya había iniciado. La chica buscó su varita en la túnica.

-Alomohora... –susurró girando la manilla y retrocediendo abriéndose paso por los mesones del salón mirando al rubio a los ojos.

El Slytherin cerró cuidadosamente la puerta antes de tomarla por la cintura y sentarla sobre el mostrador de Madame Pince. Con un hábil movimiento se deshizo de su túnica y libró a Hermione de la propia. Se besaban con apremio, como si no hubiera el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarse totalmente. Pronto volaron por la biblioteca un par de chalecos que cayeron suavemente sobre las túnicas en el suelo. La Gryffindor puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa besando la piel del rubio a cada botón que cedía, abriéndole el paso. Malfoy estaba en las nubes, la deseaba con locura, aquella chica sabía como llevarlo al ápice de sus sentidos y dejarlo a su merced. No tenía conciencia de nada en aquel minuto excepto de las lascivas caricias de la muchacha y el jugueteo de sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo. Buscó su boca y besándola comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa torpemente con unas manos que no respondían a su mente. Le besó el cuello y bajó hasta el comienzo de sus pechos embrigado por la dulzura de su piel y el fuego que sentía quemándole las entrañas. Tomó sus hombros desnudos y la observó en silencio absorto en el delgado cuerpo de Hermione. Recorrió sus brazos, su espalda, su vientre, sus senos con las manos sudorosas y ansiosa de tener más de ella. La abrazó para deshacerse del sujetador que le impedía seguir con su labor, pero se detuvo y sólo la rodeó dulcemente entre sus brazos.

-No puedo hacer esto, Herms. –musitó depositando un ligero beso en el hombro de la chica. –Te deseo más que nada, me tienes completamente sin sentido... Te haría mía en este instante... pero no puedo.

-¿Tengo algo malo? –murmuró Hermione angustiada. -¿No te gusto?

-¡Estás loca o no entiendes lo que digo! –exclamó Draco mirándola a los ojos. –Estás que quemas, Herms. Créeme que no querría nada más en este momento que hacerte el amor hasta volverme loco, pero no está bien...

-Tienes razón. –dijo la Gryffindor acariciando el pecho desnudo del chico rubio. –he sido una egoísta... Sólo he pensado en mí, en asarme a Harry del cuerpo siendo que lo llevo en los recuerdos... creo que para eso no hay remedio.

-Debes darle tiempo al tiempo. –agregó Malfoy besándola sutilmente en los labios.

El Slytherin se agachó y recogió la blusa de Hermione del piso, la sacudió un par de veces y la colocó sobre los hombros de la chica al tiempo que esta introducía sus brazos en las mangas. Se dispuso a vestirse mientras las Gryffindor lo observaba en silencio, con detenimiento. El chico terminó de abotonarse la camisa y se acomodó el cuello de ésta con algo de dificultad. Hermione se apresuró a ayudarlo acomodando lentamente la tela con los dedos rozando suavemente la piel del muchacho.

-Chicoria... no puedo pensar fríamente si puedo ver tus senos.

La chica bajó al vista al tiempo que Draco comenzó a abotonarle la blusa como si estuviera vistiendo a una niña pequeña. Hermione se recogió las mangas hasta los codos y anudó el chaleco a la cintura. Recogió su túnica seguida de la mirada insistente de un Slytherin totalmente vestido y ordenado.

-¡Uf, Granger! –suspiró secándose el sudor de la frente con el puño de la túnica. –El día que quiera darle inicio a mi vida sexual te aviso... ¡Nos dejaste locos!

-¿Tú y quien más? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Yo y mi amigo en mis pantalones. –exclamó el rubio peinándose con los dedos.

Hermione se sonrojó adquiriendo un color escarlata en las mejillas, digno del cabello Weasley.

-¿Dijiste iniciar? –interrumpió la muchacha estirando su túnica. –Yo pensé que...

-¡Todos creen que soy un puto de primera! –rió Draco dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta. –No soy tan precoz como tú ni como San Potter... Si sólo he tenido dos novias en mi vida... y una realmente seria.

-Eso significa que tú nunca... –murmuró la chica evitando los ojos grises de Malfoy.

-Mira, te resumo mi "activa" –hizo la seña de comillas con los dedos. –vida sexual diciéndote que eres la primera chica a la cual le agarro los senos.

-¡Qué vergüenza! –exclamó Hermione tapándose el rostro con las manos. –Si lo hubiera sabido...

-¿Arrepentida?

-No, no es eso... –negó la castaña mirándolo de reojo. –Es que no me imagino pasar a la historia de tu vida como la primera chica a quien le tocas los pechos.

-Mmm –murmuró el muchacho rascándose la sien con un dedo.

-¿Qué?

-Me imagino la cara que pondría Zabini si le dijera que manoseé a la sabelotodo de Hogwarts... jajaja.

-¡No es gracioso, Malfoy! –chilló Hermione agitando su frondosa cabellera. –Te mato si le cuentas a alguien.

-¡Te apuesto que mañana mismo le cuentas a Pansy! –dijo el rubio sonriendo. –Eres tan cotilla que no te aguantas que amanezca para ir por tu amiga a la sala común de Slytherin.

-En realidad, la única razón por la cual lo contaría a Pansy sería para decirle que alguien ha estado entrenando muy duro este año... –se burló la Gryffindor con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos.

-¡Sabía que Pansy no se iba aguantar! –exclamó Malfoy tirándose el cabello. –Debí suponer que te las mostraría... malditas fotos debí quitárselas y quemarlas...

-No sólo las vi yo... –continuó Hermione tocándole la punta de la nariz con el índice. -¿No te has preguntado porqué ya no tienes tanto arrastre con las chicas como antes? –El Slyhterin comenzó a ponerse rojo de ira y una vena sobresalía palpitante en su cuello. –Pero debo decirte que estás muy bien... Como diría Lavender: "Malfoy está de comérselo" ella siempre te tuvo fe...

-¿Tu crees? –preguntó inseguro de la respuesta de la castaña.

-Si sigues así vas a quitarle el trono a Ron... ya sabes lo que dicen de él.

-Lo sé... –murmuró avergonzado y esquivando aquellos ojos brillantes que parecían iluminar toda la biblioteca. –Gracias por el cumplido...

-No fue nada. –dijo Hermione despreocupada, después de lo que había ocurrido podrían tener más confianza para hablar sobre ciertos temas que no trataba con sus otros amigos. –No se te antoja un cigarrito... yo estoy que muero por uno... Necesito recuperar el aliento.

-Vamos al lago, nadie puede reclamarnos nada... somos prefectos.

-¡Un par de prefectos que tratan de calmar la calentura con tabaco!

-¡Hermione Granger! –exclamó Draco sorprendido por el comentario de la muchacha, con algo de reproche en su voz. –Olvidémonos de esto y hagamos como que no pasó... No creo ser capaz de bromear contigo sobre esto... me siento incómodo...

-¡Ay, Malfoy! –chilló la Gryffindor. –Nunca pensé que fueras tan mojigato.

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Sí, lo eres!

-¡Qué no! –bufó el Slytherin tomándola por la manga de la túnica y arrastrándola fuera de la sala. –ya vamos, que si no me fumo un cigarro no me aguantaré de besarte otra vez...

-¡Traigo a Draco Malfoy con calentura! –se burló Hermione cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¡La he buscado por todos lados! –exclamó Ron entrando a la sala común de Gryffondor. -¡Ni rastros de Hermione!

-¿Buscaste en la biblioteca? ¿En las habitaciones de las chicas? ¿En las mazmorras? Quizás está con Pansy... –Harry se paseaba nervioso ente los sillones seguido por las miradas de Neville y Ginny.

-La biblioteca estaba cerrada, Lavender me dijo que subió a revisar las habitaciones y no estaba ahí... y Malfoy anda de ronda por las mazmorras, así que ni asomo mi nariz por ahí...

-Seguro que está con Pansy. –murmuró Ginny tratando de calmar a Harry. –Volverá cuando está más tranquila, cuando haya asimilado todo... Trata de comprenderla...

-Deberíamos dar aviso a Dumbledore. –prepuso Neville cerrando el libro de Herbología frente a él. –No ha aparecido desde que volvimos de Hogsmeade... no es seguro que ande sola por ahí, sobre todo si anda en Slytherin.

Harry se sentó pensativo frente a la chimenea. ¿Dónde se había metido Hermione? ¿Estaría bien? Había sido muy duro con ella, pero no había otra manera... ¡Ella no comprendía la situación! Tenía que ser firme y categórico al hablarle, pero quizás no debió gritarle... Rogaba que estuviera con Parkinson, protegida de todos aquellos perversos Slytherin... en especial de Draco Malfoy. Justo hoy... justo cuando habían sido traídos de vuelta de Hogsmeade por rumores de ataque... ¿Y si trataban de atacar el castillo? ¿Y si ella no estaba con ellos para entonces?

Sintieron una conversación en la puerta y se voltearon a ver. La señora gorda trataba de impedir la entrada de alguien, de una chica por la voz que le suplicaba que la dejara entrar. Ginny se puso de pie y distinguió la placa de prefecto de Slytherin en la túnica de la chica por el agujero del cuadro.

-¿Parkinson? –preguntó y un rostro angustiado se asomó por el espacio del retrato encantado. -¿Qué sucede?

-Quería hablar con Herms... –exclamó la rubia alzando la voz al tiempo que la Gryffindor se acercaba a ella. –Supe que después que dejé a Hermione acá, ese estúpido de cara rajada terminó con ella y...

-¡Estoy aquí, Parkinson! –gritó Harry hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento, Potter. –respondió Pansy alterada. -¿Has visto a MI amiga... si a esa que le acabas de romper el corazón?

-¡Pensábamos que estaba contigo! –exclamó Ginny con preocupación en la cara. -¿Estás de turno?

-Ahá. –afirmó la chica dejando caer un rubio mechón de cabello sobre su frente. –Ese Malfoy no llegó a cubrirme así que tuve que reemplazarlo.

Neville se puso de pie y corrió escaleras abajo.

-Pansy, ¿falta alguien más en tu torre? –preguntó nervioso mientras Ron y Harry se miraban alzando los hombros.

-No. –negó la Slytherin extrañada por la pregunta del rollizo muchacho.

-Dime, ¿los otros prefectos han reportado alumnos que hayan desaparecido?

-Tampoco –dijo Pansy meditando. –Los jefes de casa dieron la orden de no dejar salir a nadie inmediatamente después que fueron devueltos desde Hogsmeade... por los rumores de ataque. Bueno si Herms no está aquí...

-Debe estar con ¿Malfoy? –gritó Neville con el rostro descompuesto. Había escuchado algunas conversaciones de los Slytherin en Hogsmeade... sospechaban que Draco se les hubiera unido a los mortífagos, que él mismo había asesinado a sus padres por encargo de Voldemort... Temía por Hermione, era una presa fácil.. demasiado confiada, demasiado cercana a Malfoy... demasiado una sangre impura. –Pansy vuelve a tu torre y no te muevas de ahí ¿entendiste?

La chica asintió y son una sonrisa se retiró presurosa a su casa, al tiempo que Neville corría de vuelta a la sala común, cogió la túnica la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Ron, ve por los chicos, Ginny por las chicas, necesitamos a toda la Armada... ¡Ahora!

Los Weasleys ni chistaron y desaparecieron escaleras arriba. Harry niróa a Longbottom sorprendido por su reacción y agradecido por poder mantener la cabeza fría en esos momentos en que él no podía.

-Neville, ve por Dumbledore. –ordenó Harry sacando su varita. –Distrae a los prefectos y hazlos entrar a sus salas comunes, diles que los turnos se suspendieron... cualquier cosa... y gracias.

-No hay de qué... –contestó saliendo rápidamente de la torre Gryffindor.

-Si ese Malfoy llega a ponerle un dedo encima a mi... –se detuvo y cerró los ojos, tomó aire. –a Hermione lo mato.

Una nube gris indicaba el lugar donde un par de prefectos fumaban tranquilamente tendidos sobre la hierba. Podía escucharse una amena conversación interrumpida por alguna bocanada de humo que escapaba desde sus pulmones.

-¡Pansy exagera cuando dice que estos cigarrillos son fuertes! –exclamó Hermione mirando el en rollado tabaco café. –Están buenísimos...

-Es más el olor que otra cosa, Granger. –repuso Malfoy soltando una columna de humo al aire. –Mi tía Bellatrix si que fuma unos cigarrillos tóxicos... Son de esos que te revuelven el estómago y te dan ganas de vomitar... Cometí el error una vez de robarle uno del bolso... ¡Nunca más!

-No conocía este claro del Bosque –murmuró la chica mirando al cielo estrellado. –Tenías razón que junto al lago podía vernos algún profesor y no podríamos excusarnos con lo de prefectos...

-Sí, había olvidado la orden de no salir de las torres... –comentó el Slytherin haciendo tronar los dedos.

-Yo también...

-Tenías tus razones para no recordarlo, además tú no tenías turno... ¡Pansy debe querer matarme! No llegué a relevarla... jajaja.

Ambos se pusieron de pie dando una última fumada al cigarrillo. Hermione botó al suelo el suyo, Malfoy lo arrojó un par de metros más allá.

-No debería dejar los cigarrillos prendidos en el Bosque, joven Malfoy, podría ocasionar un incendio.

Los chicos se voltearon nerviosamente a buscar el origen de aquella voz entre los árboles que los rodeaban. Unas sombras comenzaron a dibujarse en la oscuridad haciendo que Hermione se escondiera tras el Slytherin tomándolo del brazo. El muchacho tomó firmemente su varita y la apuntó hacia una de las figuras que se acercaba lentamente a la Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pasa chiquillo? –exclamó una voz pudiendo distinguir la figura de un mago no muy alto cubierta por una espesa túnica negra, la cual lo encubría de pies a cabeza. Su rostro estaba oculto tras una blanca máscara que brillaba tenuemente a la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las copas de los árboles. -¿Vas a desconocer a los colegas de papito?

-Me asustaron –dijo tranquilo, pero sin bajar la guardia. –¿Poca emoción en Hogsmeade que han llegado al colegio? ¿O simplemente recuerdan viejos tiempos?

-Sin bromas, sobrino... –interrumpió una voz femenina frente al Slytherin. –No estoy de ánimos para el "humor Malfoy"... necesitamos una ayudita para ingresar al castillo y justo me encuentro con mi aspirante a mortífago favorito.

Hermione pegó un pequeño respingo al sentir que una varita se le clavaba en el glúteo y se aferró más al brazo de su compañero.

-¡Linda novia, Malfoy! –exclamó el mortífago que rozaba a la Gryffindor con su varita. –pero debes aceptar que no es muy aristocrática, más bien parece...

-¡Una sangre sucia! –reparó la mujer interrumpiendo al mortífago que se alejó rápidamente de Hermione. –La amiguita de Potter...

-¡Tienes razón, Lenstrange! –exclamó una voz masculina junto al brujo que "toqueteaba" a la castaña muchacha. -¡Tú me dejaste fuera de combate en el ministerio!

-¿Qué haces aquí con una sangre sucia? –bufó Bellatrix realmente furiosa. –¡Explícate mocoso!

-Verá Ud. señora Lenstrange. –murmuró Hermione asomando su rostro por sobre el hombro de Draco, empinándose para poder dirigirse a la más cara de la bruja. –Su sobrino infringió el reglamento de salida del castillo y como prefecta debía entrarlo y restarle puntos a su casa...

-Y la maldita me agarró justas aquí, antes que llegaras tía Bellatrix... –mintió Malfoy con un tono de desprecio en su voz, bastante convincente por cierto. -¡Ya suéltame, Granger! –exclamó moviendo el brazo bruscamente provocando que Hermione dejara de colgarse con insistencia de él. -¿Por qué no te vuelves al castillo de una vez?

La Gryffindor se apartó ligeramente del rubio con una cara de angustia y trató de moverse para dejar el círculo... debía informar a Dumbledore.

-¡No tan rápido, sangre sucia! –exclamó el mago del ministerio. –Buen intento, Malfoy... Pero no dejaré huir esta vez a Hermione Granger.

-Hermione... Hermione... –murmuraba una voz femenina junto a Bellatrix. –me suena... Hermione Granger... ¡Ah, tú eres la amiguita de Pansy! –la bruja estaba realmente emocionada. –Mira William, es la amiga de nuestro retoñito... ¡No sabes cuánto te quiere nuestra hija, querida! Es que has sido tan buena con ella... No sé que hubiera sido de mi pequeña sin tu ayuda...

-Y es amiga de Draco, también... –afirmó William Parkinson agitando su carita en el aire, como dándole énfasis a lo que decía. –Una chica ambiciosa... Mi hija sabe muy bien elegir a sus amistades. Viste Eulaly, te dije que no tenías porqué preocuparte por las juntas de la niña...

Malfoy se inclinó levemente hacia el oído de la Gryffindor.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué Pansy es como es?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, olvidando por un minuto que estaba en clara desventaja.

-¿Vamos eliminarla de una vez? –preguntó otro mortífago. –Me estoy aburriendo de tanta charla insípida...

-No. –negó Bellatrix con firmeza. –Es un buen señuelo para atraer al héroe de Potter... Esperaremos que llegue para dejarlo fuera de combate y luego asaltar Hogwarts.

-Tía Bellatrix... –dijo Draco encendiendo un cigarrillo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, tal como si estuviera en la sala de su casa conversando con los amigos de su padre. -¿Realmente crees que van a poder con Potter sin Lord Voldemort?

-Me ofendes, hijo... –exclamó el señor Parkinson con voz melosa. –Entiendo que es amigo de tu novia, pero no tienes por ello que pasarte a su lado...

-¡No soy su novia! –chilló Hermione bastante molesta.

-Bueno, está bien... entonces la chica que te follas... –reparó el brujo del ministerio bastante tranquilo.

-¡Yo no me follo a Granger! –gritó Malfoy enfadado. –Es una sangre sucia.

Hermione se alejó un poco del Slytherin... ¿Había sido por lo que acababa de escuchar que su encuentro en la biblioteca no llegó a concretarse? ¿Sólo porque no era de su "altura"? Lo miró en silencio sintiendo como la sangre se le venía a la cabeza con furia... Ahí estaba, junto a ella indiferente de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, con ese gesto burlesco y altanero en el rostro... ¡Cómo fue tan tonta en pensar que Malfoy se rebajaría estando con ella! Tantas veces pensó en secreto que podía tener sentido, que podía ser verdad... ¿se había equivocado? ¿No había significado nada para él? Lo de las vacaciones, lo de hace algunos minutos, ¿no habían tenido sentido?... Seguro que al Slytherin le había dado asco tocarla, besarla... ¡Qué estúpida!

-Pues yo no le hago asco a las sangres sucias... –reflexionó un hombre frente a Hermione, quien le recordó a Zabini, seguro era su padre. ¿De dónde habrían salidos sus gustos si no? –Si no te imrpota entonces, Draco, yo me la llevo y me entretengo un rato... ¿Alguien se me une? –silencio. –¿Nadie? ¡Pues qué lastima! Porque hay que admitir que estás preciosa...

Ya no había escapatoria. El padre de Zabini tomó a Hermione por la manga de la túnica, mientras ella trataba de librarse de su mano, en un intento inútil por quedarse en su sitio.

-No grites, Granger... –le advirtió Lenstrange con un tono burlesco en su voz. –Eso le gusta más... –se volteó hacia el mortífago y con reticencia le dijo. –Cuando termines, asqueroso, la traes de vuelta... la quiero viva para cuando llegue el niño de oro...

Zabini la tomó por la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro. Hermione chillaba y pateaba los costados del mortífago sin lograr que la soltara, es más parecía estarlo disfrutando. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que el hombre la dejaba en el suelo húmedo, unos metros más allá del grupo de mortífagos. Le ató las manos con un hechizo y se hincó frente a ella.

-¡Chilla, sangre inmunda! –gritó Zabini golpeando a Hermione en rostro. -¡Que así me gustas más!

-Déjame por favor... No me hagas nada... –Hermione estaba quedándose lentamente sin voz. Se sentía tan perdida, tan sola... abandonada a su destino. –Te lo suplico...

Malfoy escuchaba los gritos de Hermione y podía sentir como el padre de Zabini la golpeaba con fuerza para que la muchacha se quejara aún más. La oía suplicar con desesperación, con vehemencia a aquel brujo... La escuchaba llorar... Ese asqueroso estaba tocándola, estaba obligándola a satisfacer su calentura y sus perversas fantasías retorcidas. Empuñó las manos con fuerza sintiendo como las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas, trayéndolo a la realidad de la cual no podía escapar... En aquella realidad estaba él, sin moverse, sin reaccionar, solo de pie al centro del grupo de mortífagos... mientras otra realidad vivía una muchacha castaña tan sólo unos metros más allá. Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar aquellas imágenes que se le venían a la mente... hace tan sólo unas horas la había tenido entre sus brazos. La había besado con locura, la había deseado como a nadie antes y ella a él. Podía sentir el aroma de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su cuerpo entre sus manos... ahora vacías. No, no lo estaban... Bajó la vista y ahí estaba... su varita. Todavía estaba a tiempo... ¡No debía! Eran a los que él conocía por familia... su tía, sus padrinos... padres de sus amigos... ¿Cómo debía enfrentarse a ellos?

Miró hacia ambos lados buscando un motivo, una razón para quedarse, para seguir viviendo esa mentira... El no pertenecía ahí... No desde que murieron sus padres... No desde aquella navidad... No desde que conoció a tantos sangre sucia, desde que compartió con ellos... desde que se enamoró de una hija de muggles. ¿Se enamoró? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?... No había tiempo para seguir pensando... Se volteó hacia uno de los mortífagos y se acercó a él con la varita bajo la manga de la túnica.

-Desmaius... –murmuró muy bajito y el brujo cayó suavemente el suelo atrayendo la atención del resto de mortífagos... Mientras Draco corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas tomando por sorpresa al grupo de Lord Voldemort, quienes no alcanzaron a detenerlo. -¡Expeliarmus! –el cuerpo de Zabini salió despedido unos metro chocando contra un nogal.

Se acercó a Hermione y la tomó en brazos para ocultarse entre unos arbustos fuera de la vista de los mortífagos. Conjuró el contrahechizo y las manos de la Gryffindor se liberaron. Abrazó a la chica atrayéndola contra su cuerpo tendido en la hierba.

-¿Estás bien? –le susuró suavemente. –¿No te hizo nada?

-No alcanzó... –contestó la muchacha tratando de soltarse de los brazos del Slytherin con fuerza. -¿Quieres soltarme, por favor?

-Silencio, Hermione o nos descubrirán... –dijo el rubio dejándola sobre el césped y asomándose por entre las ramas de los arbustos que los cubrían completamente. –Hay que buscar un modo de ponerte a salvo... Debes ir al castillo y avisar a Dumbledore. –se volvió a esconder entre las hojas. –No veo nada, pero no deben estar lejos... ¡me alegro tanto que estés bien!

Draco tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y se acercó a ella buscando sus labios.

-No te atrevas a poner un solo dedo encima... sangre pura. –susurró con furia en sus ojos. –No te atrevas a besarme... me das asco, Mafloy.

-Herms... –murmuró el chico acariciando las mejillas de la Gryffindor. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras! –exclamó iracunda estampando con fuerza su mando en pleno rostro del Slytherin. –Te odio con toda mi alma... –el chico se llevó una mano a la mejilla sin comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. –Cuando esto termine no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, olvídate que existo... porque ya no lo haces en mí... hurón.

-Siento no haber podido impedir lo de Zabini, Hermione, yo...

-¿No entiendes lo que te digo? ¿O de tanto fumar se te llenaron las orejas de humo? ¡Déjame en paz!... Estaba tan equivocada... –murmuró bajito casi sólo para sí misma. –Me siento tan sucia como mi sangre...

Draco iba a contestarle cuando su discusión se vio interrumpida por alguien que los jaló de las túnicas obligándolos a aparecer tras los matorrales.

-¡Miren lo que encontré! El señorito Malfoy y su noviecita sangre sucia... –gritó un mortífago alto y gordo apretándoles el cuello, tanto que Hermione sentía que perdía el aire.

-¡Muy bien, Goyle! –exclamó Lenstrange tomando a la castaña por el cabello y tirándola al suelo con fuerza. –Vamos a terminar estas escenitas ahora...

Goyle soltó a Malfoy, quien cayó sentado en el frío suelo junto a Hermione. Rápidamente se puso de pie, con aires altaneros y tomando a la muchacha firmemente por la muñeca la obligó a incorporarse.

-Dijiste que sólo sería un señuelo, tía Bellatrix. –dijo el Slytherin sin perder la compostura dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a Hermione. –Sólo eso... no admitiré perversiones en mi presencia... ¡es repugnante! -Sostuvo con más fuerza el brazo de la chica castaña no queriendo soltarla, no queriendo perderla otra vez. –Si insisten en eso, me temo que prefiero hacerme cargo yo de ella y atraer a Potter hacia acá. Pero no le tocarán ni un solo cabello... no mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

-Esta bien. –contestó Lenstrange algo admirada por las palabras del muchacho. –Tu padre hubiera hecho lo mismo... Esperaremos a que llegue Potter, luego la eliminas.

-De acuerdo. –afirmó Draco con la mirada fría y aquella media sonrisa cruel que hacía temblar a Hermione.

Harry y los chicos corrían a toda prisa en dirección al lago. Bajaron las escaleras deslizándose por los pasamanos y sus pasos retumbaban ruidosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sólo seguidos por la mirada de Pansy Parkinson, quien vigilaba desde Slytherin los corredores de Gryffindor para evitar la presencia de curiosos.

-Buena suerte, Potter... –murmuró sosteniendo su varita con firmeza entre sus dedos y con rostro preocupado. –Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde... ¡Por Merlín, qué mis padres hayan podido retrasar un poco a Lenstrange y sus matones! Por favor...

La fría brisa golpeaba los rostros de los muchachos desordenando los cabellos de las Gryffindor, cuyas varitas tiritaban indecisas en sus manos empuñadas. Harry fue el primero en llegar al borde del lago, volviéndose a la Armada con una mueca descompuesta en sus labios.

-No está aquí... –murmuró sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima. Podía recordar todo lo dicho a la muchacha hace sólo unas horas... recordaba su rostro triste, su mirada desconcertada, sus labios entreabiertos y temblorosos... temerosos de la verdad que escapaba por ellos, la verdad de un amor venido a menos... reemplazado por otro, a quien ella ni siquiera estaba segura de querer. -¿Dónde estás Hermione? ¡Y todo por mi culpa!

Ron se acercó al chico y lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro. Parvati comenzaba a sollozar mientras Lavender la abrazaba acariciando sus cabellos.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Los Gryffindor buscaron con la vista el lugar de donde provenía la voz que conjuró el hechizo. Harry retomó la marcha a todo lo que daban sus piernas, con el sudor corriéndole por el rostro y una sensación de angustia oprimiéndole el pecho... Esa voz... la conocía... provenía del Bosque Prohibido...

La Armada seguía de cerca las zancadas del moreno sin pensar en los peligros que podía depararles aquel sitio. Esquivaban ágilmente los árboles, saltando por sobre los arbustos y las raíces salientes del suelo, sólo iluminados por la luna llena, que aclaraba la oscuridad perturbadora del bosque.

Luna se detuvo repentinamente haciendo para al resto de los chicos. Lavender se acercó a ella y le tiró el brazo con insistencia.

-Ya vamos, Luna. –murmuró impaciente. -¿Luna?

-Miren... –susurró estirando el brazo hacia su derecha. –Esas sombras en aquel claro... Ése tras los arbustos...

Harry retrocedió unos pasos para quedar junto a Lovegood. Ocho capuchas negras pudo distinguir entre las sombras tenebrosas del bosque. Ocho largas túnicas que cubrían a altas figuras que se estiraban en la penumbra rodeando algo... o alguien. Pudo ver como un muchacho se ponía de pie en medio del círculo de mortífagos jalando bruscamente a una silueta más pequeña que forcejeaba por soltarse de las garras del chico.

-Mortífagos... –dejó escapar Ron con un suspiro. –Entonces era cierto... ¿Qué haremos?

-Vamos a cercarnos con mucho cuidado... –ordenó Potter todavía tratando de distinguir aquellas figuras en el centro del grupo de encapuchados. –Seamus, Ginny y Luna van por la derecha. Lavender, Parvati y Dean por la izquierda... Ron, tú vienes conmigo directamente a ellos.

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a acortar las distancia que los protegía tácitamente del contacto con los brujos, tratando de rodearlos sigilosamente. Al encontrarse más cerca, Ron pudo distinguir entre la multitud el rubio cabello de un Slytherin, quien ocultaba con su cuerpo a la segunda persona junto a él.

-Es Malfoy. –susurró sin dejar de apuntar su varita a un mortífago gordo y grande que se encontraba a sólo unos metros de ellos.

-...Esperaremos a que llegue Potter, luego la eliminas. –ordenó una voz femenina.

-De acuerdo. –respondió el rubio muchacho fríamente.

Harry observó como el Slytherin se movía ligeramente hacia delante dejando ver el rostro angustiado de una chica...

-¡Hermione! –exclamó atrayendo la atención de la mujer mortífago quien volteó el rostro encubierto por la máscara nacarada hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Ron y Harry. -¡Armada, ataquen!

Decenas de rayos salieron en todas direcciones iluminando violentamente la oscuridad del bosque.

-Potter... –dijo Lenstrange acercándose lentamente hacia harry haciendo caso omiso a la batalla que liberaban los mortífagos con los Gryffindor.

-Bellatrix Lenstrage. –contestó el moreno a modo de saludo. –tanto tiempo sin vernos... la prima favorita de Sirius... ¡Demasius!

La mujer se arrojó al piso esquivando el ataque del chico.

-¡Crucio!

Harry se movió rápidamente evitando el choque del hechizo contra su cuerpo.

-¡Expelliarmus! –el conjuro golpeó de lleno a la bruja dejándola boca abajo mordiendo la hierba. –caíste rápido, querida, estás desgastada. ¡Petrificus Totalis! –gritó apuntando a la mujer. –No me arriesgo contigo, Bellatrix.

Hermione apoyó a sus compañeros volviéndose a una pareja de mortífagos que atacaban a Lavender y Parvati aplicándoles una maldición imperdonable bastante similar a un Criatus. Carraspeó un par de veces para llamar la atención de los magos, quienes se voltearon hacia ella algo sorprendidos.

-Lo siento mucho, señor Parkinson. ¡Demasius! –el rayo impactó directo sobre la capucha del brujo, quien se deslizó suavemente sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, tía Eulaly. –murmuró Draco lanzándole un hechizo inmovilizador. –Creo que no querrás recordar quien te acató... ¿cierto? ¡Obliviate!

Hermione corrió hacia las chicas ayudándolas a ponerse de pie rápidamente. Estaban adoloridas, pero sacando sus últimas fuerzas acudieron a las súplicas de Ron, quien era atacado por un fuerte Criatus del padre de Goyle.

-Vamos, Granger –gritó Malfoy tomando a Hermione por la túnica arrastrándola con fuerza fuera de la batalla, donde los Gryffindor llevaban claramente las de ganar. -¡Estos son cada vez más inútiles! No entiendo porqué mandaron a los más torpes a atacar Hogwarts...

-¡No me jales! –exclamaba la muchacha tratando de zafarse de las garras del Slytherin. -¡Debo ir a ayudar a mis amigos!

-¡No! –negó el rubio secamente. –Tú te vas al castillo por Dumbledore y yo te cubro las espaldas... Luego, cuando estés a salvo, volveré a ayudar a los gusanos de Gryffindor.

-¡Me necesitan!

-¡Míralos, Hermione! –se volteó hacia la batalla. Lavender estaba desmayada, Luna tirada contra un tronco junto al cuerpo de Zabini, quien aún no despertaba del ataque del rubio. Seamus y Dean torturaban a un mortífago muy divertidos mientras Parvati audaba a Ginny a ponerse de pie. Harry y Ron luchaban con un par de brujos agotados y a punto de ceder. –Ellos pueden solos... pero me teno que esto es sólo el comienzo... ¡ve por Dumbledore!

-No. –Hermione se soltó rápidamente de los brazos de Draco y se lanzó a correr por el bosque hasta perderlo de vista.

-¡Granger! –gritó el Slytherin furioso. -¡Vuelve aquí!

Neville corrí a prisa en dirección a la oficina de director. No veía nadie en los pasillo y podía escuchar los pasos de los chicos de la Armada corriendo en dirección contraria. Aceleró la marcha y, por un minuto, se arrepintió de no haber sido más atlético. El aliento le faltaba y la respiración se le volvía superficial, dándole la sensación que no lograría llenar sus pulmones.

-¡El cerdito de Potter! –exclamó una voz interponiéndose en el camino del Gryffindor.

Neville empuñó su varita y la apuntó al pecho de la silueta del mortífago.

-No intentes bada, Longbottom –gritó el brujo lanzándole un hechizo que arrojó la varita del muchacho varios metros a lo lejos. -¿No querrás terminar como mami y papi?

El chico corrió rápidamente alejándose por el pasillo a la derecha que conducía a la enfermería. Sentía los pasos del hombre tras de sí... No había escapatoria, miró a ambos lados, al cielo al suelo... ¡su varita! Se arrojó al piso y tomó la fina madera entre sus dedos. El mortífago se acercó a él y lo apuntó.

-¡Rictupsempra! –chilló Longbottom con los ojos cerrados tendido de lleno en el piso.

-¡Crucio! –exclamó el brujo esquivando el ataque del Gryffindor.

Neville chillaba y gritaba por el dolor que le ocasionaba el conjuro. Apuntó al hombre con su varita, juntando las fuerzas para contraatacar... No podía dejarse vencer, debía visar a Dumbledore, debía salvar a sus amigos.

-¡Demasius! –el brujo cayó desplomado al suelo, con su varita empuñada, completamente inconsciente. –No podía dejar que te matara... -Neville alzó la vista hacia el fondo del pasillo con desconcierto. -¡La Orden del Fénix al rescate, Nev!

Remus Lupin (n/a: ¡Ay! ¡Cómo te amo Remus!) se acercó al muchacho y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Longbottom pudo distinguir a un grupo numeroso de brujos tras el ex profesor, a muchos no los conocía, pero ciertos rostros se le hicieron familiares entre la penumbras: Moody, los gemelos Weasley, Tonks, Snape, Mc Gonagall... ¡y Dumbledore! Sus amigos estarían a salvo...

Hermione se detuvo de pronto. ¿Dónde estaba? Podía escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros a lo lejos y los conjuros ahogados que lanzaban algunos mortífagos... Todo se estaba quedando en silencio. Debía volver con ellos, apoyarlos... Malfoy tenía razón, éste no podía ser el ataque central... algo se venía y no le daba buena espina. Miró a ambos lados y todo sólo era oscuridad, ya no podía sentir las voces de sus amigos... no había nada a su alrededor, sólo la inmensidad del bosque...

-Bien, ¿quién tenemos aquí?... Pero si no es... ¡Hermione "sangre sucia" Granger!

-¿L –Lord V-Voldemort?

¿Dónde se había metido esa tozuda de Granger? ¿Dónde estaba? No podía andar sola por el bosque, no ahora que se temía un ataque de verdad... No ese juego de niños que tenían con los Gryffindor... Él lo sabía, ellos eran peligrosos... Aquello no fue más que para captar la atención, un distractor... No intentaban nada más que contener a Potter y sus amigos... Pero si era sólo eso, ¿para qué estaba en Hogwarts? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban?

-¡Otra visita! –exclamó una voz ronca y lúgubre haciendo erizar los cabellos del chico. -¿Buscabas esto, Draco?

Voldemort indicó el suelo con su varita. Bajo uno de sus pies, boca abajo estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de una muchacha castaña, sus cabellos se enredaban con el borde inferior de la túnica del heredero de Slytherin suavemente, con inocencia, como no temiendo su contacto.

-Mi Lord... –murmuró Malfoy inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. –¿A qué se debe todo este escándalo?

-Deberías saberlo, muchacho... –contestó el brujo descubriendo su rostro de la capucha dejando ver los rasgos ajados de lo que alguna vez fue un joven humano... con sentimientos, envenenado por el deseo de venganza, rabioso y muy solo. –He venido por ti...

-¿Por mí? –preguntó Draco bajando la guardia y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. –Sigo sin entenderlo, mi Lord. ¿De qué le puedo servir yo? Sólo soy un chico, tengo 16 años... No he salido de Hogwarts...

-Lo mismo dijo tu padre... y tu madre... –reflexionó el brujo moviendo ligeramente a Hermione con el pie. –Cuando los asesiné...

-Tenía mis dudas al respecto... –murmuró el Slytherin tratando de parecer calmado cuando en realidad la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de él... No debía perder el control, frente a Lord Voldemort no tenía chance... Si Lucius no había podido con él, menos podría el rubio chico. –¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-No es el momento, mocoso. –contestó el Señor Tenebroso secamente. –Aún no... pero necesito de tus servicios Malfoy, tal como lo hizo fielmente tu padre hasta el fin de sus días.

-Sólo si ella... –dijo Draco indicando a Hermione en el suelo. –Puede irse... No la necesita para sus planes ¿o sí?

-No, sólo me divertía un poco con esta chiquilla inmunda... ¿Bonita no? –le dirigió una mirada fugaz al chico, quien parecía inmutable frente a las insinuaciones del brujo. –Ya me imaginaba que Zabini iba a querer aprovecharse de ella...

-¿Ud estaba ahí?

-Pues claro, chico, ¿por quién me tomas? –exclamó Lord Voldemort apuntando a la Gryffindor con la varita. –Me gustó tu actuación, jovencito, muy digna de Lucius... No hay que perder la compostura ni el garbo en ninguna situación. ¡Infinte Incantatem!

Hermione comenzó a moverse suavemente en el suelo, todavía sin comprender qué había ocurrido... Se puso de pie para toparse de frente con la alta figura de Lord Voldemort. No pudo evitar poner cara de espanto ante tan horrible aparición y se alejó temerosa algunos pasos.

-Muy bien, inmundita... –se burló el brujo mirándola despectivamente. –Puedes marcharte... no haré nada contra ti... hoy.

La Gryffindor no se movía, no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando... Malfoy estaba ahí, frente a Lord Voldemort, no parecía temerle... podía distinguir un cierto aire de respeto alrededor del muchacho y sus ojos no indicaban ni él más mínimo sentimiento... ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Por qué la dejaba libre?

-¡Vamos, Granger, muévete! –gritó Draco sin voltearse a verla. -¡Vete!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, Draco? –murmuró la castaña sin moverse de su sitio. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿¡Estás sorda o no te lavas las orejas!? –volvió a gritar el Slytherin mirándola... Parecía suplicarle que se fuera, estaba desesperado... lo podía leer en su rostro. –¡Vamos, vete!

Hermione salió corriendo de ahí, tenía la mente en cualquier parte y el corazón le palpitaba furiosamente. ¡No podía dejarlo con él! ¡No debía dejarlo sólo! ¿pero quién era ella para hacerle frente a Lord Voldemort si Malfoy ni siquiera parecía dispuesto a hacerlo? ¡Ella no podía sola! Buscó aquel claro en el bosque, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que hallar a los chicos... debía ayudar a Draco. Cerró los ojos tratando de limpiar su nublada vista quemada por el frío viento que le chocaba violentamente el rostro.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Harry! –la chica se tiró a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza... –Debes ayudarlo... ¡por favor... Harry!

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? Cálmate, por favor... Respira. –el chico la tomó por los hombros y la alejó de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos. –¿A quien debo ayudar?

-Lord Voldemort tiene a Malfoy... y por alguna razón me liberó... me iba a matar... y no lo hizo. –murmuró la muchacha recuperando el aliento. –Yo no puedo sola con él, Harry y seamos sinceros, Malfoy no va a defenderse... Voldemort es de los suyos... pero tú si puedes Harry, tú sí.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó el moreno con la vista fija en el rostro de Hermione. –Vamos por él... no quiero más sangre corriendo... sea de inocentes o de mortífagos.

La chica tomó a Harry de la mano y se lanzó de prisa hacia el centro del bosque, esquivando los árboles, los arbusto, todo a su paso. Sintió voces cerca, no eran de chicos, tampoco de los mortífagos... Ella conocía esos sonidos, le eran familiares...

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Harry y el cuerpo de Malfoy salió despedido unos metro a lo lejos de Lord Voldemort. –Muévete, Hermione, ve por él y llévalo como puedas al castillo... –la chica corrió hacia el Slytherin quien lentamente comenzaba a poner se pie. –Esto es entre los dos Voldemort, ¡no metas a más inocentes en esto!

-Potter, ¡qué gusto! –exclamó el brujo empuñando su varita. –Pero no seas egocéntrico, hijo. No todo se trata sobre ti... –levantó una ceja y miró de reojo a Malfoy quien con cara de hastío tomaba una mano de Hermione para ayudarse a incorporarse. –Pero ya que estás aquí podríamos llevar esto a algo más personal... ¿cierto?... Pero antes ¡crucio!

El conjuro llegó de lleno en la espalda de la Gryffindor haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo.

-¡¡¡Dijiste que la mantendrías fuera de esto!!! –gritó Malfoy sacando la varita de la túnica.

-Y yo no pensé que podría ser tan entrometida... –contestó mirando al rubio con determinación. –Vamos tú controlas a la chica mientras yo me encargo de Potter... ¡Impedimenta!

Draco se hincó junto al cuerpo de Hermione y la movió suavemente con una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña. Mientras tanto, Harry y el Señor Tenebroso libraban una batalla particular... ¡Qué hacer contra eso! Después de todo, Potter se merecía algo de dolor... un pequeño escarmiento.

-Despierta, Hermione, no te desmayes ahora... –le susurró al oído. -¿Por qué tenías que volver? Ya estaba todo solucionado. –la chica se levantó lentamente apoyada en los brazos del Slytherin. –Ahora debes demostrar que no sólo eres inteligente, Granger... Debes hacerte la rebelde... ¿me entiendes? Vas a gritar y retorcerte como si yo te estuviera haciendo mucho daño... aprovecharemos esto y te llevaré de vuelta al castillo.

-¿Y Harry? –musitó casi sin aliento descansando todo su peso contra el cuerpo del rubio. Las piernas le tiritaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas... ese no había sido un criatus normal... tenía algo más... ¿porqué se sentía tan débil?

-No te preocupes por Potter... –contestó el chico volteándose hacia la batalla que libraban los otros dos a sus espaldas. –¿Ves que lo están pasando de lo mejor? Además no quiere a Harry todavía... hoy no por lo menos... sólo deja que lo castigue un poco... –sintió a Hermione resbalándose por entre sus brazos y la alzó con más fuerza. –Vamos, Granger, fuerza...

Sintió pasos acercándose velozmente... No podía arriesgarse a que fueran refuerzos de Lord Voldemort. Cogió a Hermione sobre el hombro y se escondió entre las sombras del bosque... esperando el momento preciso para poder escabullirse al castillo. Varios brujos se asomaron rodeando el espectáculo que lideraban Potter y el Señor Tenebroso... no eran mortífagos, era la famosa Orden del Fénix de la que tanto hablaba su padre... esa organización que se creía estaba en secreto, pero que todos los mortífagos sabían de su existencia... no sabían donde se reunían, sin embargo conocían sus nombres y rostros.

-Llegaron refuerzos para tu novio, Herms... –le habló muy bajito oculto tras un enorme nogal. –No tenías porqué preocuparte.

-¿Malfoy? –aquella no era la voz de Hermione, se volteó a ver quien lo llamaba.

-¡Ginny Weasley! –exclamó sorprendido de verla junto a su hermano pelirrojo tendido en la hierba. –¿Ron está bien?

-Sí. –afirmó cabizbaja. -¿Qué va a pasar, Malfoy? ¿Vamos a morir?

-Podría ser... –contestó el rubio algo pensativo. –pero no hoy. ¡Corpum Leviosa! –exclamó indicando la silueta de Weasley en el suelo y repitió el procedimiento con Hermione. –¿Me haces un favor? –la pelirroja asintió suavemente con la cabeza. –¿Puedes cargar tu a Granger? Yo llevaré a tu hermano... Vamos al casillo, Weasley. Que la Orden del Fénix se encargue de los mortífagos y de Vol... bueno, de Tú-sabes-quien.


	10. Confesiones de fin de año

Capítulo 10: Confesiones de fin de año...

El Expreso Hogwarts se mecía lentamente al ritmo de los rieles, marcando su paso por los campos, los prados dejando su estela grisácea en el cielo claro. Los chicos reían en las cabinas aledañas, haciendo bastante escándalo, sin embargo no podía culparlos... ¡Volvían a casa! A sus padres, a sus amigos, a todo lo que durante el año les era tan lejano...

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra el tibio cristal de las ventanas, sintiendo como vibraba a cada metro que el tren avanzaba... arrullando sus sentidos, sus recuerdos. Quizás el alejarse de todo un tiempo podrá ayudarla a organizar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos... ¡Todo aquello que ahora se le venía encima! Que aquel fantasma jamás la dejaría en paz... No, aquél no era Harry, era ese miedo, esa inseguridad... ya no quería pasar por lo mismo. No lo había olvidado del todo, después de todo habían sido casi 11 meses de noviazgo, pero ya no era lo mismo... Una parte de ella se negaba a creerlo... ¡No era posible que hubieran terminado! Pero otra un poco más fuerte la obligaba a quedarse quieta en vez de correr a los pies de Potter e implorar perdón... ¿Perdón porqué? ¿Por amarlo tanto?

-Hola... ¿Planeta de Pansy comunicándose con el satélite Granger? –Hermione suspiró profundamente y se volteó hacia esos brillantes ojos verdes que la observaban alegres. -¿Qué pasa amiga, pensando en Potter otra vez?

-Más o menos...

-¡No te hagas mala sangre, Granger! –exclamó Elloise frente a ella subiendo sus pies sobre las rodillas de la Gryffindor. –Ese valía menos que un escorguto... ¡Al fin te libraste de él!

-¡Miren quien habla! –chilló Pansy mirando de reojo a la morena. –La que anda de babas detrás de Zabini desde que Polkins la dejó... –Elloise se volvió repentinamente más rosada en las mejillas y bajó la vista a su regazo. –Vamos, Herms... ¡Arriba esos ánimos! Vas a ver como el verano te cambia la perspectiva de las cosas... seguro encuentras a alguien para que se te olvide "cara rajada".

Essex y Hermione soltaron un suspiro profundo perdiendo la mirada en el paisaje que se vislumbraba por los cristales del vagón. ¿Otro chico?¿Y si volvía a tropezar con la misma piedra? No lo soportaría...

-¿Quieren dejarlo ya, chicas? –exclamó Pansy rompiendo nuevamente el silencio perturbador que cubría el ambiente sacándola de quicio. –A mi también me cortaron... Y no me estoy muriendo.

-Eso porque tú eres Pansy Parkinson... –bufó Elloise apoyando un codo en el marco de la ventana y dejando caer el peso de su cabeza sobre la mano. –La chica más linda de, ahora, séptimo año... la prefecta perfecta, la que todos los chicos quisieran y las chicas envidian... ¡hasta te volviste inteligente de pronto!

-¡Esa es mi amiga! –gritó la rubia Slytherin soltando una carcajada. –¡Me gusta que admitan mis valores! Pero vamos... Yo también tengo por quien suspirar y volverme melancólica y no lo hago... ¿por qué? Porque no dependo de un chico para ser feliz... bueno, tal vez si Justin me diera algo de crédito podría estar algo más eufórica...

-¿¡Justin!? –chillaron Hermione y Elloise al unísono mirándola incrédulas. -¿Estamos pensando en la misma persona?

-¿El prefecto de Hufflepuff? –preguntó Hermione desconcertada. -¿El de los ojitos pardos, cabello castaño ondulado, bajito y flaquito?

-¿El que tiene acné hasta en el culo? –gritó Elloise con cara de asco. -¿Al que le jugábamos bromas con Malfoy en quinto año?

-Sí... –suspiró Pansy sonrojándose hasta las orejas. –Ese mismo... me es tan sexy... Me produce algo muy extraño tenerlo cerca...

Hermione miró a Elloise de reojo y pudo notar como la morena Slytherin se volvía algo tensa del rostro, al tiempo que sus mejillas parecían volverse de color escarlata... Todo aquello en un vago intento por reprimir la risa, por no ofender a su amiga, por no ser tan cruel frente a una de las mejores amigas de Justin, Hermione Granger. Pero Elloise no sabía que la Gryffindor estaba tratando de controlarse con más fuerza que ella misma... ¿Justin? Jajajaja. Simplemente no se los imaginaba juntos. Él tan tranquilo, de personalidad más bien apagada y sumisa... Ella, una chica segura de sí misma, tal vez algo volátil e influenciable, una sangre pura... y él un sangre sucia. El patrón se repetía... ¿sería capaz Pansy de sobrellevarlo, sería posible que una Slytherin llevara a pasar sus propias raíces? ¿Eran las serpientes tan valientes?

-Bueno... –dijo Elloise tratando de parecer seria. –Si te parece atractivo está bien por ti... En realidad es una buen partido Pansy, pensándolo bien. Mira.. –se volteó hacia la rubia y la indicó con el dedo. –Con lo celosa que eres, no tienes nada que temer a su lado...¡Nadie te lo va a querer quitar! Jajajaja.

-¡Qué mala eres Elloise! –exclamó Hermione cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en el asiento. –Justin es un buen chico, es muy tierno y comprensivo... –suspiró y miró por la ventana. –Tal vez, si yo no hubiera estado con Harry me habría enamorado de él... –se volteó hacia Pansy quien la miraba seria. –No te preocupes... No me podría gustar ahora... ni yo a él, nos conocemos demasiado. Lo que había querido decir es que me gusta para ti, Pansy, de verdad...

-¿Detrás de quién andas ahora, Pansy? –preguntó Malfoy entrando a la cabina donde se encontraban las chicas. –Otra víctima... Jajaja. –Elloise lo miró con espanto y sacó bruscamente sus zapatos del regazo de Hermione para ponerse de pie.

-Voy... voy... al baño... –tartamudeó saliendo a toda prisa procurando ni siquiera rozar al chico al pasar a su lado.

Tal vez Malfoy era un traidor de su sangre, tal vez había salvado a Granger... Pero eso no dejaba de lado todos los comentarios que había escuchado y habían alimentado su imaginación durante toda la semana... ¡Él era un mortífago que había asesinado a sus padres! Si había o no sacado a la sabelotodo de Hermione del Bosque Prohibido la tenía sin cuidado... después de todo podría haberla protegido por ser amiga de Pansy y porque era agradable... ¡Vamos Elloise Essex, no seas gallina! No, no era de gallina... Ella tenía sus padres, sus abuelos, su hermanito squib esperándola en casa... ¡No iba a echar todo por la borda en un acercamiento con el nuevo brazo derecho de Vol... de Ustedes-saben-quien!

-¿Víctima? –susurró Pansy como pensando en una respuesta. –Pues no, Draco, pues no... –reflexionaba tratando de desviar el tema de Justin. No quería ni pensar en la cara que pondría su amigo si se enteraba que le gustaba el Hufflepuff. –Cambiando el tema... ¿Vienes conmigo a casa?

-No. –negó el rubio con la cabeza sentándose frente a las chicas. –Con lo del último ataque el profesor Snape prefiere que me mantenga fuera de cualquier... bueno de cualquier mortífago.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Snape en todo esto? –preguntó Hermione con la vista perdida en el paisaje verde que podía ver desde su ventana. –¿No son tus padrinos los padres de Pansy? Ellos deberían decidir por ti...

-Severus tomó mi tutela... –contestó el chico mirando el reflejo del rostro de la Gryffindor en el cristal. –El ministerio quería obtenerla, por suerte Dumbledore se opuso y destinó a Severus para que se hiciera cargo de mí... No sé para qué si puedo cuidarme solo.

-¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? –murmuró la Gryffindor apoyando la frente en la ventana con algo de melancolía.¿Es posible que fueran tan parecidos? Tan orgullosos, tan altivos, ¡tan irresistiblemente atractivos! Cómo evitarlo si parecía un magnetismo insalvable... –¿Y dónde te quedarás entonces...?

-En un lugar que tú conoces muy bien, Granger... –murmuró repasando con la vista cada detalle del perfil de la muchacha... Tenía que hablar con ella... debían discutir aquel tema del cual ella huía todos los días desde que salió de la enfermería. –Creo que has pasado ya dos veranos allá.

-Con permiso... –susurró Pansy poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cabina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Había comenzado hace unas semanas... ahora se estaba haciendo más estable... Tenía miedo de lo que había visto venir, de lo que le deparaba a Hermione... ¿Sería capaz de superarlo? ¿Sería capaz de volver ha arriesgarse? Las estrellas lo estaban marcando, las cartas lo decían a gritos en cada jugada... sus manos lo indicaban... La Gryffindor no podría huir de su destino, no ahora que ya estaba escrito desde el día que Lord Voldemort la atacó en el bosque... estaba tatuado en su piel... más profundo que lo que había calado Potter y el Señor Siniestro lo sabía... él la había marcado.

-¿Pansy?

-¿Ju..Ju..Justin? –murmuró la rubia volteándose hacia el muchacho quien había tomado unos de sus hombros para detenerla. -¿Sucede algo?

-Eso deberías decírmelo tú... –dijo el Hufflepuff bastante serio sin soltar a la Slytherin. –Andas muy rarita últimamente... sobre todo conmigo. ¿Dije algo que te pareció mal? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

La rubia lo observó un segundo en silencio. Estaba de pie junto a ella, simplemente la sostenía por el hombro, mirándola fijamente como si quisiera revelar los secretos más profundos arraigados en los pensamientos de la Slytherin. El castaño chico clavó la vista en el rostro de Pansy. ¿Por qué lo rehuía cada vez que cruzaban miradas? ¿Por qué ya no parecía interesada en aceptar su amistad? Algo había cambiado en aquel reflejo esmeralda de los ojos de Pansy, sin embargo no podía descifrar lo que ese brillo intenso quería decirle...

-Pansy, si alguna vez hice o dije algo que pudiera molestarte... te pido que me perdones... –murmuró el muchacho algo sonrojado. –O es porque... bueno, después de los ataques... Bueno, cada vez que nos encontrábamos en la enfermería... este tú... no me hablabas siquiera... –cayó un segundo y respiró profundamente. –¿Es porque soy un sangre sucia?

La rubia sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Si ella era amiga de Hermione y ella era una sangre sucia... ¡Cómo podría alguna vez rechazar la amistad del Hufflepuff por serlo también! Pero, Justin no conocía nada acerca de la alianza que alguna vez había hecho con sus amigas... Él no la conocía realmente... no sabía cómo funcionaba su mente... Tal vez nunca la comprendería... Pero aún había tiempo para probarlo, para darle una oportunidad al chico de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasándole cada vez que lo veía... cada vez que sus ojos pardos se clavaban en los suyos, cada vez que le dirigía una de esas cálidas sonrisas llenas de inocencia.

-Jus... –contestó la chica en un suspiro. –No es nada de eso... te juro que eso de la sangre no tiene nada que ver con... nuestra amistad. –Alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos sintiendo como lentamente los colores se le subían al rostro tratando de delatarla. –Y ten por seguro que jamás me has ofendido con tus palabras, ni menos con tus acciones... es más... creo que eres un chico excelente... jamás podrías hacer algo que me incomodara.

-¿Entonces... porqué has estado tan rara? –murmuró apartando su mano del cuerpo de la Slytherin.

-Déjalo... –respondió la chica acercándose un poco al muchacho. –No es nada de lo que piensas... sólo estoy algo melancólica por lo del ataque... ya sabes... mis padres... creí que me temerías como lo hace el resto de los sangre impura de Hogwarts...

-Si no lo hace Hermione, ¿porqué tendría que hacerlo yo? –exclamó Justin alzando los hombros... Pansy era tan bonita, tan embriagadoramente atractiva... ¿porqué no podía gustarle? ¿Porqué creía que ella sentía algo más por él que una amistad... lo intuía? Si ella era todo lo que siempre había querido, ¿porqué no parecía mover ni una fibra de su corazón? –No te temo, Pansy Parkinson... ¿a qué le temes tú?

Pansy se volteó ligeramente y pudo distinguir a Draco y a Hermione conversando en la cabina por entre la cortina que cubría medianamente el vidrio de la puerta. Él se veía casi tranquilo, ella algo angustiada... No podía comprender qué era lo que discutían, pero en el rostro de Hermione podía notar la confusión y sus ganas de tratar de poner en orden sus pensamientos... El Slytherin disimulaba tan bien lo que sentía... pero sus ojos no podían engañar a su amiga de toda una vida... estaba sufriendo.

Suspiró hondo y apoyó su mano suavemente sobre el cristal tibio de la puerta frente a ella. ¿A qué le temía? ¿Por qué nunca lloraba cuando debía hacerlo? ¿Por qué mientras sus amigas estaba sumidas en sus sentimientos melancólicos, ella no podía sacar a fuera lo que realmente le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le temía a sufrir, por qué el ver a la castaña Gryffindor le recordaba todo lo que ella jamás podría llegar a ser? Porque ella jamás tendría el valor de confesar lo que le pasaba, dejar que otros leyeran su corazón y le descubrieran el alma... Porque ella era una Slytherin, fuerte y astuta... Pero tan débil por dentro como su intento pretender ser invulnerable...

-¿Sabes a que le temo, Jus? –el Hufflepuff la miró curioso al tiempo que ella volvía a fijar su vista al interior del cubículo. –A eso...

Se alejó lentamente deslizando suavemente sus dedos por el vidrio de la puerta, perdiéndose al final del pasillo, dejando a Justin con la vista perdida en una Gryffindor que abrazaba tiernamente a un chico rubio, quien parecía no poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Granger?

-Dime... –murmuró la castaña sin despegar la vista del paisaje. –Te escucho...

-Verás... yo... –tartamudeó apartando la mirada de esos ojos castaños que ahora se posaban fijamente en los suyos. Trató de juntar fuerzas para decírselo... ¡Ya no podía seguir guardándose lo que le estaba pasando! Había algo en ella que no podía resistir... que lo volvía débil y errático... que podía hacer que todo perdiera el sentido, excepto aquellos ojos castaños... ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? –Yo... me preguntaba... ¿cómo sigues de lo de Potter?

-Ya sabes... –contestó bajando la vista a su regazo, donde sus manos descansaban entrelazadas.–Todavía duele un poco... pero tengo la esperanza que algún día sanará... ¿lo hará cierto?

-Sí... –afirmó Draco echándose hacia delante apoyando los codos en las rodillas, acercándose un poco hacia Hermione. –ya verás como en algún tiempo ya ni te acuerdas de él... y seguirán tan amigos como siempre.

-Eso es lo que me aflige... –murmuró suspirando ligeramente. -¿Qué tal si nunca vuelve a ser lo mismo? ¿Y si nunca me perdona?

-¡Bah! ¿Y que tendría que perdonarte cara rajada? –exclamó el Slytherin mirando a la chica a los ojos. -¿Qué te enamoraste de él? ¿Qué no fuiste la novia que él esperaba?... ¿O acaso te refieres a que lo engañaste conmigo? Eso no es nada con lo que tú tendrías que perdonarle a él... Además sólo fueron un par de besos, Granger... nada más. No significaron nada para ti... ¿o sí?

Hermione sonrió levemente y volvió a clavar su vista en sus piernas. ¿Había significado algo su affaire con Draco en las vacaciones? Pues bien, ella amaba a Harry y eso estaba fuera de cuestionamiento... De que le habían gustado los encuentros con el Slytherin, también era indiscutible... ¿Pero habían significado algo más que eso... un beso? Está bien, había que aceptar que por un segundo se sintió confundida... pareció que su mundo había tomado un rumbo distinto... le vio una esperanza a su existencia ruin y poco validada por el resto de las personas. Y por un momento se sintió importante en la vida de alguien... Pero no olvidaría las palabras de Malfoy en el Bosque Prohibido: ella era una sangre sucia...

¿Por qué guardaba silencio? Si la pregunta era bastante fácil... ¿habían marcado alguna diferencia sus encuentros? Quería decirle que para él habían significado muchísimo más que una cosa del minuto... una atracción, un impulso, un tonto juego de las hormonas... Pero no lo aceptaría antes que ella le diera algún indicio de que no estaba todo perdido... que realmente tenía alguna oportunidad de competir por ese corazón que Potter había rechazado y, que seguro, trataría de recuperar.

-¿Y para ti? –preguntó la chica bastante seria y sin responder la pregunta inicial de Malfoy. -¿Qué fueron, Draco?

-Creo que yo hice la pregunta primero... –contestó el Slytherin dándose aires de importancia y tratando de parecer indiferente al interrogatorio de la Gryffindor.

-Pues si quieres saber... pienso que fue una forma de sacarme a Harry de la cabeza. De alguna forma especial, tú me hacías olvidarlo... Te lo dije antes... jamás pensé en él estando contigo.

¿¡Qué era lo que estaba escuchando!?... No, la pregunta precisa era: ¿Acaso esperaba una respuesta diferente a esa? ¿Porqué había tenido la tonta esperanza que ella podría haber sentido algo por él si claramente aún no podía olvidar a ese imbécil?

-¿Sabes algo, Granger? –suspiró tratando de dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado. –No me cabe la menor duda que lo olvidarás... Y no te preocupes por él, te apuesto que ya se le quita el enojo contigo. Eres un chica fuerte, y está de más decirlo, muy inteligente... No te dejes abatir por su indiferencia, pues antes que todo son amigos...

-No contestaste mi pregunta, Malfoy. –dijo Hermione sin prestar atención al comentario del Slytherin.

-¿Realmente te interesa la respuesta? –preguntó el rubio tratando de desviar el tema. –Creo que ya sabes mi opinión al respecto...

-¿Y esa es? –insistió la Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

-Que eres mi amiga... y un par de besos no van a cambiar eso. –contestó el muchacho echándose hacia atrás en su asiento frente a Hermione. –No dejaría que por ellos se arruinara lo que hemos logrado... o más bien, lo que Pansy forzosamente logró.

Hermione se puso de pie y se arrojó a sus brazos. Apoyó su mejilla al hombro del chico abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Era lo que quería escuchar... –susurró al oído de Draco. –Gracias por estar conmigo siempre, por no recriminarme nada, por ser simplemente tú... y no exigirme ser nadie más que yo.

-Ya, ya. –murmuró el muchacho tratando de apartarse de Hermione al tiempo que esta lo besaba sonoramente en una mejilla. –Sin demostraciones de afecto, Granger... No estoy acostumbrado a eso...

La chica volvió a su asiento sonriente y volvió a perder la vista en el paisaje que se dibujaba detrás de la ventana... podía notar que ya faltaba poco para llegar a Londres... Para volver a ver a sus padres, a su vida normal...

-Tal vez nos veamos durante el verano... –comentó Hermione con voz suave. –Si dices que vas a la casa de los Black... porque no me imagino a donde más si no es así.

-Sería un cambio positivo... no me imagino estar todo el tiempo en compañía de Weasley y el resto de los ineptos. –exclamó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos. –Sin contar con el resto de la Orden...

-¿Qué sabes tú acerca de la Orden? –preguntó la castaña sorprendida fijando sus ojos en los grises del chico. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sería bueno que le dijera a esos tarados que todos los mortífagos saben de su existencia... –rió el Slytherin con una mueca burlona en los labios. –Mi padre los seguía de cerca...

-Cielos... –suspiró Hermione tomándose la frente con una mano. -¡Quién lo hubiera pensado! Se suponía que era una organización ultrasecreta...

-Créeme que dejó de serlo el día que se metieron al ministerio de magia... –contestó el Slytherin recordando los cometarios de sus padres los días posteriores al ataque. –También sabíamos de la existencia de la A.D., esa era una de las razones por las que me alié con Umbridge. Debía seguirles los pasos de cerca... ¡cómo han cambiado las cosas!

-Draco, ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a Voldemort? –preguntó la muchacha mirándolo seriamente.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada por mí mismo, Herms... Estoy atado de manos... –murmuró perdiendo la vista en la puerta de la cabina. –No puedo hacer nada de este lado... de tú lado... del lado de los buenos... Sería demasiado sospechoso. Lo mejor, por el momento, es mantenerme al margen de la situación y dejar que Potter se llene la boca con el odio que le tiene... prefiero pasar desapercibido. Pero vengaré lo que le hizo a mis padres... eso lo juré el día que supe, que él me confirmó que los había... pues, eliminado.

-Lo admiras, ¿cierto?

-¡Y cómo no hacerlo! –exclamó volteándose a ver el rostro descompuesto de la chica castaña, quien se mordía el labio con insistencia temiendo la respuesta. –Toda mi vida creí en sus ideas, estaba convencido de unirme a sus filas, siempre pensé que sería lo correcto... No es fácil cambiar 16 años de la noche a la mañana.

-Lo noté... –suspiró la Gryffindor. –El día del ataque... la forma en que te referías a él, la forma en que lo mirabas. No entiendo porqué sigues respetándolo a pesar de todo.

-Yo no cuestiono el hecho que sigas creyendo en Potter después de lo mierda que ha demostrado ser...

-Creo que tienes razón... –dijo Hermione cruzándose de piernas, movimiento que el Slytherin no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada perdida en las pantorrillas de la chica. –Pero sabes que esa fidelidad que le tienes... puede acabar conmigo.

-Granger... –replicó tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas. –Mientras esté yo... Voldemort no te tocará ni un solo cabello y eso te lo puedo jurar.

-¿Qué estás pensando hacer, Malfoy? –preguntó la muchacha algo intranquila por la mirada que tenía el rubio. -¿Qué está planeando tu maquiavélica mente? Si me atacó en el Bosque podría volver a hacerlo...

-Te aseguro que, aunque lo intentara, no sacará nada de eso...

-Me asustas, Draco, me asustas...

La puerta se abrió del golpe y una chica tomó asiento junto a Hermione con la mente en blanco y la mirada en el techo del vagón. La Gryffindor se volteó bruscamente a observar la cara de espanto que traía Elloise y pudo comprobar que no estaba muy tranquila con la presencia de Draco. ¿Por qué la Slytherin traía esa cara?

-¿Sucede algo, Elloise? –preguntó dirigiendo una mirada decidora a Malfoy, quien salió rápidamente de la cabina, dejando a ambas chicas solas. -¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Pues prometes no decírselo a nadie, Granger? –suspiró la morena abanicando su rostro con las manos, en un burdo intento por bajar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Hermione asintió con la cabeza en silencio, dándole tiempo para que ordenara las ideas dentro de esa cabeza impulsiva y atolondrada. –Pues... Dean Thomas... pues... –la Gryffindor clavó sus ojos castaños en los azabaches de la muchacha. –Pues me lo he agarrado a besos en el baño... ¡No le digas a nadie!

-No se lo diré a nadie, Elloise. –contestó la Gryffindor con una sonrisa en el rostro... Sabía que a Dean le agradaba la Slytherin y que hace algún tiempo que buscaba una excusa para salir con ella... sin embargo Essex no le daba la oportunidad. -¿Y te gusta?

-¿Te pregunto yo si te gusta Malfoy? –la interrogó con algo de malicia en sus ojos. –Pues no, no lo hago... Deberías meterte en tus asuntos, sabelotodo.

-¡Qué carácter, Elloise! –exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie. –Pues te dejo con tus arranques de ira y confusión... y ya verás que haces con Dean o con Zabini... Pero no juegues con ellos...

-No tienes autoridad moral para decírmelo, Hermione... –repuso la chica estirándose en el asiento y mirándola con reproche. –Crees que yo no sé a lo que has estado jugando... ¡Merlín no permita que lo sepa Pansy! No creo que te perdonaría que tramaras tus entretenciones basada en el pobre de Draco...

-No te estoy entendiendo, Essex...

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero... –contestó Elloise indicándola con el dedo. -¿Pensaste que lo de las vacaciones iba a pasar inadvertido por todos?

-No sé de qué estás hablando... –repuso la castaña saliendo de la cabina muy tranquila, tratando de disimular su preocupación... ¿Qué era lo que sabía Elloise? ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Se apoyó en la puerta de la cabina y respiró hondo. Debía permanecer tranquila y no perder la calma... Tal vez lo había escuchado de algún Gryffindor, quizás hasta Dean lo sabía... No, eso no era posible. Nadie había notado la relación que había entre ella y el Slytherin... o quizás sí... No, no podía ser... A su mente se vino la imagen de Luna Lovewood, esas miradas de odio y resentimiento que solía lanzarle cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos, en la sala común... ¿Podría haberlos visto? ¿Por qué lo sabía Elloise Essex? ¿Qué tenía la morena que ver con la muchacha de personalidad dramática y límite?

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo del Expreso viendo de cuando en cuando por la ventana... Llegarían en cosa de segundos y tenía la cabeza llena de problemas... ¡No podía abandonar su vida mágica sin sacar todo lo que tenía que ver con ella de sus pensamientos! ¿Qué acaso ya no tendría paz, ni siquiera con sus padres?... No, de seguro que ya no la tendría...

-Hermione... debemos hablar...

-¿Ahora? –preguntó la castaña con cara de hastío y suplicando no tener que escuchar más cosas que lograrían amargar por completo su verano. –¿No puede esperar, Harry?

-Prefiero que no... –contestó el Gryffindor acortando la distancia entre ambos. –¿Por favor?

La castaña asintió suavemente y siguió a Potter a un cubículo vacío unos metros más allá de donde se encontraban. El chico abrió la puerta y dejó que ella entrara primero, en un gesto caballeroso que dejó indiferente a Hermione... Con esas cositas bobas no lograría reconquistarla, no por ahora. Se sentó cerca de la ventana y miró a Harry como esperando que él diera el primer paso... Era la costumbre, estaba tan habituada a hacerlo.

-Verás, Hermione... –comenzó el chico tomando asiento frente a la muchacha, buscando el contacto visual con aquellos castaños ojos que jamás mentían... por mucho que ella así lo quisiera. –He pensado mucho lo del ataque... y creo que tú no tuviste nada de culpa en ello... –la chica abrió sus ojos y su mandíbula parecía pesarle más que de costumbre... ¿Acaso su ex estaba reconociendo su error? –Preciosa, yo te quiero mucho... Y me temo que quien se equivocó aquella vez fui yo... No debí gritarte ni acusarte por... bueno... por engañarme con ese Malfoy... Tú sabes, te he hecho cosas peores y tú siempre supiste perdonarme... Lo siento, Hermione, de verdad... espero que me disculpes por haber sido un perfecto idiota.

-Me has dejado sin habla, Harry... –murmuró la muchacha bajando la vista a sus piernas y tapándose la boca con la mano. -¿Por qué cambiaste tu parecer? Pensé que nunca... nunca me volverías a hablar como antes...

-No quería partir las vacaciones enojado con mi mejor amiga... –dijo Harry mirando a la chica con una sonrisa. –No quiero que sigamos teniendo problemas... simplemente dejemos todo en el pasado y partamos desde cero... ¿te parece?

Hermione suspiró... ¿podría dejar todo en el pasado? Olvidar que alguna vez amó a ese chico frente a ella, que él la amó y que... No, claro que no podría... Tal vez perdonarlo, tratar de comprenderlo, aunque él jamás lo intentó con ella... ¿pero olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? Se la ponía difícil... de verdad...

-Te perdono, Harry... –contestó cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que sentía como el tren enlentecía la marcha. –Pero no puedo obviar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros... Es parte de mi vida, todo lo que ocurrió... cada recuerdo. Sin embargo, ello no afecta todo el cariño que te tengo, fuiste algo más que mi amigo... pero esa es otra parte de la historia. Una parte que se desvió de la habitual realidad ese día que me pediste ser tu novia... Simplemente te ofrezco retomar nuestra vida normal, esa que dejamos atrás hace casi un año.

-¿Amigos?

-Pues... ¡como siempre! –exclamó Hermione abrazando al moreno.

¡Había recuperado a su mejor amigo! Le atormentaba pensar que las cosas podrían no seguir como siempre... pero debía intentarlo. Por su salud mental y por su corazón, debía intentarlo. Quizás así podría superar los sentimientos encontrados que tenía por Harry y, tal vez, encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que comenzaba a sentir a cada instante que compartía con aquel chico que se interpuso entre ambos...

El expreso comenzó a aminorar su marcha rápidamente y se podía distinguir la estación a lo lejos. Había terminado, un año menos... su penúltimo año en Hogwarts... Todo pasaría a un pasado y ya no había marcha atrás... Cada jugada del destino había escrito sus huellas en su vida, había marcado cada segundo vivido en el último tiempo... ya estaba hecho... Había terminado su romane con Harry, había vuelto a ser amigos... Tenía una nueva amiga, bueno dos, Pansy y Elloise... Otro chico engrosaba las filas de sus mejores amigos... ¿amigos? ¿Con Draco Malfoy? Sí, aunque, no por mucho tiempo... Pues si en algo Justin tenía razón, ellos jamás podrían ser amigos.


	11. Las vueltas de la vida

Capítulo 11: Las vueltas de la vida...

-¡Despierta pedazo de holgazán! –sintió como alguien tiraba hacia atrás la ropa de la cama y le arrebataba la almohada que tenía abrazada. -¡Ya son las nueve de la mañana y debes acompañarme a limpiar el sótano!

-Sólo dos minutos más... –rezongó entreabriendo los ojos para toparse con el rostro nervioso de Remus, quien ya no encontraba forma de despertarlo. Arrancó rápidamente la almohada de las manos del hombre y la volvió a abrazar.

-No, Malfoy, te levantas ahora... –exclamó el mago buscando su varita en los bolsillos de la túnica. –¡Vamos, chico! ¿O quieres un incentivo? –dijo golpeando suavemente la varita en el hombro del rubio. –Será entonces... ¿qué soñabas anoche? Me muero de ganas por saberlo... –Draco se sentó rápidamente en la cama y lo miró con cara de espanto.

-Ya, ya, me levanto... –murmuró bastante molesto. Pero ni pensar en que Remus viera su sueño... era lo único que era sólo suyo. –Jamás se te ocurra otra estupidez como esa Lupin... Mira que soy muy rápido para aprender hechizos... no querrás que sea yo quien hurgue en tus sueños.

-Está bien, mocoso oxigenado. –contestó el brujo guardando su varita. –Pero de verdad que parecía que tu sueño estaba bastante interesante... ¿cómo era?... Ah, sí!... "Te quiero tanto... eres tan preciosa" Jajaja...

-Oh, ya cállate, Lupin! –bufó el rubio lanzándole la almohada al brujo en la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Escuchó unas voces femeninas en la cocina... Platicaban de algo sin importancia, algo de ir al Callejón Diagon por dinero para comprar comida para la semana. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta y entró a la cocina.

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días, hijo. –lo saludó cariñosamente la señora Weasley quien revolvía su café sentaba frente a Ginny. -¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, gracias... –contestó sentándose junto a la menor de los Weasleys.

Molly le acercó un par de tostadas y una taza de café. ¡Pobre chico! No podía dejar de sentir lástima por él, si estaba solo, había perdido a sus padres y todos parecían odiarlo... ¿Por qué? Si, a pesar de todo, era un muchacho bastante agradable. No podía negar que era muy altanero, arrogante y malcriado, pero él no tenía la culpa de serlo... La culpa era de quienes lo habían criado así. ¿Realmente sería un mortífago? No lo parecía... Podía notar en su mirada que sólo dentro de él había tristeza y un profundo resentimiento por todo y todos. No era un chico normal... no era como Ron o Harry... ¿Por qué Malfoy nunca sonreía? No salía a divertirse con los muchachos... no jugaba con ellos... ¡Bueno, cómo hacerlo si tenían declarada la guerra desde el primer día que llegó a esa casa! Había hablado con su hijo... le había comentado que no debía ser tan duro con el rubio Slytherin, que tratara de hacerlo sentir algo más cómodo en aquel lugar... ¡Pero con Harry era imposible!

-Vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon por la tarde... –comentó la señora Weasley mirando a Draco, quien apenas levantó la vista de su desayuno. -¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Nada, no se moleste... –contestó Malfoy mascando una tostada, con la mente perdida en la nada... Quizás si había algo que podía hacer por él. –Pensándolo bien, señora Weasley... ¿Podría mandar una carta?

-Por supuesto... –respondió la mujer algo sorprendida por la pregunta del muchacho. –Pero sabes que debe ser leída antes de que la envíes... Son órdenes del ministerio.

-¿A quién le vas a escribir, Malfoy? –preguntó Ginny sonrojada por su propia curiosidad.

-Eso no te importa... –bufó el rubio sin mirarla. -¿Quién debe leerla?

-Eso da lo mismo, puedes escribirla y mostrársela a alguno de nosotros... a Remus, Arthur... –dijo la mujer observándolo detenidamente. ¿A quién le querría mandar una carta?

-¿La podría revisar Ud? –preguntó Draco algo avergonzado. –No quiero que la lea... alguien más... o que se mencione su contenido.

-Claro, yo lo haré si te deja más tranquilo... –Ginny se puso de pie y dejó a su madre y al Slytherin solos en la cocina. –¿La escribes ahora mismo? Me voy en unos minutos más...

La bruja hizo aparecer frente al chico una pluma, un tintero y una par de pergaminos. Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al lavaplatos... No podía dejarlo solo escribiendo, podría conjurar algún hechizo para volver el contenido de su carta invisible o algo así... Sin embargo, alejándose un poco lo podría dejar con algo más de privacidad que la que tendría si permanecía sentada frente a él.

Podía escuchar a sus espaldas el arrastrar de la pluma sobre el papel con un ritmo cadencioso y pulcro. De cuando en cuando hacía algunas pausas y podía imaginar al muchacho releer las líneas una y otra vez, para continuar con la nariz metida en su escritura. Lavó los platos del desayuno y estaba por secarlos cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy llamando su atención.

-Ya está, señora Weasley... –murmuró con una mezcla de melancolía y enfado. ¿Qué ya no podía tener privacidad? ¿Siempre estarían detrás de él, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos?

La mujer se sentó junto a Draco y leyó minuciosamente cada una de las palabras... ¡Qué pasaba con este chico! Continuó bajando a lo largo del pergamino, releyendo cada frase, cada línea sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo... Miró al rostro del muchacho, quien parecía de lo más tranquilo... Volvió a poner su vista en el papel y sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, volvió a fijarse a quien iba dirigida la carta... Suspiró. ¡Qué linda era la adolescencia! Si hasta podía recordar en las líneas del Slytherin todos aquellos sentimientos que colmaban su corazón a los 16 años... ¡Cuando había conocido a Arthur! Suspiró... ¡Momento! Esa carta era para ¿Hermione? Miró a Draco una vez más con el rostro asombrado, sin embargo el chico parecía de lo más calmado, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y, en sí, el contenido del escrito lo era... Pero había que leer entre líneas para darse cuenta que ese altanero, arrogante, malcriado... etc. etc. ¡Estaba enamorado! ¿¡Quién lo hubiera pensado!? La bruja sonrió y por un momento comprendió el porqué Harry no lo soportaba, porqué lo molestaba cada vez que podía... aún cuando Malfoy ni siquiera lo provocara... Y porqué Ron no parecía tan afectado por la presencia del Slytherin... ¡Claro a su hijo no le importaba mientras no lo hiciera enfadar!

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Draco sacando a Molly de sus pensamientos. –No tiene nada perverso en ella, nada de mortífagos, ni de Usted-sabe-quien, ni ninguna pista de la ubicación de la Orden, ni nada de esas boberías... Sólo le escribo a una amiga...

-¿Desde cuando que tú y Hermione son amigos? –lo interrogó la bruja sorprendida por la declaración del chico.

-Del año pasado... –contestó Malfoy dejando la pluma sobre la mesa, mientras la señora Weasley doblaba la carta por la mitad para guardarla en un sobre. –Tenemos una amiga en común: Pansy Parkinson... Ella nos obligó a comportarnos como gente civilizada y así se fueron dando las cosas... En fin, gracias, señora Weasley.

El Slytherin se puso de pie y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. ¡Todavía debía ir con Lupin a limpiar el sótano! Aunque no podría ser del todo malo estar en la habitación olvidada de una casa antigua de magos oscuros... ¡Podría encontrar algo divertido después de todo! O, en su defecto, jugarle alguna broma a Lupin...

-Las cosas no están del todo bien, y eso todos lo sabemos... –exclamó el señor Weasley poniéndose de pie frente al escritorio. Miró a ambos lados de su oficina siguiendo cada movimiento de los aurores ahí reunidos. –Los ataques han disminuido, si bien no han cesado... no podemos negar que cada día se vuelven más sangrientos...

-¿Potter ha dado alguna señal de cercanía de Lord Voldemort? –preguntó Ojoloco disfrutando la mueca de horror que se dibujó en los rostros de sus compañeros al mencionar el nombre del jefe de los mortífagos.

-Nada de nada... –contestó Tonks cruzándose de piernas y jugando con un mechón rosa que caía sobre su rostro. –Severus va una vez por semana para procurar que el chico no abandone la oclumancia, pero tampoco se notan avances...

-¿Y ese chico sangre pura? –interrumpió Moody volteándose a la joven auror. –¿Ha dado molestias? Asumo que Lupin ha sabido controlarlo.

-Malfoy no es de cuidar. –afirmó Arthur paseándose con los brazos detrás de la espalda por delante del escritorio. –Hay más de una docena de ojos detrás de él todo el día... Cualquier cosa mis hijos siempre me mantendrán al tanto.

Se escuchó un sonido grave y corto que inundó por breves instantes el medio de la estancia del ministerio de magia, antecediendo a la aparición de un hombre cubierto por una túnica desgastada y demasiado vieja.

-¡Remus! –exclamó Tonks bastante contenta de volver a verlo... pues claro un sonrojo también se hizo evidente en sus blancas mejillas. -¿Cómo va todo por Grimmauld Place?

-Pues lo de siempre... –contestó Lupin sonriéndole coquetamente. Se sacudió un poco la túnica y se sentó junto a Ojoloco. –Hoy si que he hecho sudar a ese hurón... jajaja. Limpió todo el sótano... ¡a lo muggle!

-Lupin... ya hablamos de eso... –bufó el mayor de los aurores mirándolo con reproche. –No necesitamos motivos para que el chico Malfoy se enfade y nos delate... ¡Todo esto por culpa de Snape! Si ese cabeza de cera no se hubiera quedado con la custodia del muchacho no estaríamos con todo este peso encima...

-Momento, Moody... –interrumpió la bruja alzando la mano. –Si no hubiera sido por petición de Albus Dumbledore, jamás hubiéramos tenido que meter al hijo de Lucius en nuestra casa.

-¡Ya, basta! –exclamó el señor Weasley golpeando la mesa con el puño. –No vamos a discutir quien trajo al pequeño hijo del demonio a la sede de la Orden... Lo que realmente importa es que va a pasar con él... ¿Moody?

-Pues, bien... –comenzó el mago sacando un papel arrugado de su túnica verdosa. –El último informe del ministerio lo citaba a declarar para agosto, eso es... dentro de un mes. Tiene bastante cargos en su contra... muchos de ellos poco creíbles y ficticios... Espero que sea un juicio justo, no lo creo culpable de todas estas atrocidades de las cuales lo acusan... ¡Cielos, tiene sólo 16 años, no puede pasar el resto de su vida en Azkabán!

Arthur Weasley volvió a tomar asiento detrás del escritorio y se inclinó sobre el mueble en actitud pensativa, mientras los aurores charlaban sobre la ronda de la noche... ¡Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con el trabajo del ministerio lo ponían a cargo de esa tropa de impetuosos brujos! Estaba preocupado por el futuro del compañero de escuela de Ron... tenían la misma edad... ¡Y si a su propio hijo le tocara pasar por una situación así! Pero de todo esto algo era cierto... tener al chico Malfoy en la casa era problemático... Los muchacho vivían haciéndose la vida imposible entre ellos, debían seguir cada movimiento del chico por la casa, nadie podía quedarse a solas con él, excepto Remus que estaba capacitado para dejarlo fuera de combate si la situación lo ameritaba.

-¿Conclusión? –bufó Lupin algo inquieto por la tranquilidad del rostro del señor Weasley, algo se traía entre manos... algo lo preocupaba. -¿Tendremos que esperar hasta el juicio de Malfoy para saber que será de su miserable existencia?

-Así es... –contestó Arthur entrelazando las manos sobre el escritorio. –Fudge está decidido ha hacerlo mierda en Azkabán... perdón, me sobresalta ese "señor ministro bueno para nada"... No hizo nada en 5 años de ataques, perdón 6 años y se las da que todavía puede ordenar las cosas por aquí... Todos los criatus que le lanzaron a Ron se los podrían haber lanzado a ese papanatas...

-Calma, Arthur... –murmuró Ojoloco poniéndose de pie. –Esperaremos la decisión del ministerio... Mientras Draco Malfoy se queda en la Orden y bajo estricta vigilancia...

Una lechuza ingresó por la ventana de la estrecha oficina del ministerio y se posó frente al rostro del señor Weasley. Dejó caer un pergamino enrollado sobre la madera y salió rápidamente agitando sus alas con brusquedad... parecía que tenía mucho que hacer. El brujo tomó el pergamino y leyó su contenido minuciosamente ante la mirada preocupada del resto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Ya era de noche y desde la ventana de su habitación podía distinguir las luces de aquella cuidad maravillosa que parecían perderse hasta el infinito. Se sentó en el borde de la ventana para poder apreciar más de cerca el hermoso espectáculo que se alzaba a sus ojos desde el octavo piso del Hotel. ¿En qué estarían sus amigos en estos minutos? ¿Qué hora sería en Inglaterra? Suspiró y apoyó sus manos sobre el tibio cristal de la ventana, pudiendo ver como el calor de su piel empañaba ligeramente el contorno del vidrio donde se posaban sus palmas.

-¿Hija? –la cabeza castaña de una mujer adulta se asomó por la puerta entreabierta. -¿Qué sucede? ¿No bajas a cenar?

-Mamá... tengo un mal presentimiento... –suspiró Hermione bajando la vista sus rodillas. –No creo que debí venirme... me temo que algo va a suceder y yo no estaré para ayudar...

La señora Granger se sentó sobre la mullida cama de Hermione y llamó a su hija a su lado con un sutil gesto de la mano. La muchacha caminó lentamente hacia su madre y se abrazó a ella ocultando su rostro en los ensortijados cabellos de la mujer.

-Hermione... –murmuró su madre al oído. –Debes saber alejarte un poco de todo eso que vives en la escuela... Ya hemos hablado del tema antes, es tu destino ser bruja y debes hacerle frente a todo lo que ello conlleva, pero no quiero que eso altere tu vida... ¡Hija, eres una adolescente, no asumas labores ni responsabilidades de adultos! Además...

La castaña muggle buscó entre los bolsillos de su casaca con apremio, tal vez, queriendo encontrar algún motivo para alegrar el triste y apesadumbrado semblante de su primogénita y única hija. Sacó de un sobre color beige y se lo entregó...

-Lo trajo una lechuza a tu habitación cuando saliste a fumar al balcón... –comentó la señora Granger con una sonrisa que pronto cambió por un rostro ceñudo. –Y no me gusta que fumes... eres muy chiquilla aún.

Hermione sonrió y tomó el sobre, esperando que su madre le hiciera alguna seña para que lo abriera. Conociendo a su familia, sabía que no la dejaría en paz con sus preguntas hasta que le contara que decía la carta. Dio vuelta el pergamino y abrió el sello sin prestarle atención a la inscripción en la cera escarlata. Desplegó el papel y, al reconocer la letra que se dibujaba azulina repartida en líneas delgadas y ordenadas, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿De quién es? –preguntó la señora Granger al ver que el rostro blanco de la chica se tornaba algo rosa en las mejillas y sus ojos brillaban algo extraño... –ya pues hija, cuéntale a tu mamá...

-Es de un amigo... –contestó Hermione sonriendo, sabiendo que su madre se corroía por dentro de la curiosidad.

-¿Volviste con Harry? –la interrogó con un gesto severo en la mirada. –Allá tú si quieres hacerle caso otra vez... No tengo nada en contra de él, es un buen chico... Pero no me gustaba nada como te trataba...

-No es de él, mamá... –suspiró la muchacha volviendo a leer la carta. –Es de un amigo que tú no conoces...

-Uy, ¿quién es? –pensó la madre de Hermione rascándose la sien con un dedo, al tiempo que la muchacha se ponía de pie y buscaba entre sus libros unas fotografías, para volver a sentarse junto a su mamá en el borde de la cama. -¿Fotos que se mueven? Vaya...

-Mira, mamá... ellos son los otros prefectos... Mira, ese es Ron... tú ya lo conoces... Pansy, ella la rubia que esconde el cigarrillo tras la espalda... Justin es el chico junto a ella que indica burlonamente a la chica oriental, que es Cho Chang una pedante altanera roba novios –una mueca de odio comenzó a formarse en la boca de Hermione y su madre pudo al fin descubrir quien era la muchacha que se había interpuesto entre su hija y el chico Potter. –Bueno, junto a ella está Terry, Hannah y él... él que está junto a mí robándome la cinta para el cabello... él es Draco Malfoy.

-¿¡Él te escribió la carta!? –chilló entusiasmada. –Hija, ¡está como quiere! Qué guapote que es... se parece a tu papá cuando yo recién lo conocí en la facultad de odontología y...

-¿Mamá? –bufó Hermione algo molesta... ¿por qué a veces su madre le recordaba a Lavender Brown? –Sí, él me envió la carta, pero para que sepas es sólo un buen amigo... nada más.

-Bueno, hija... ¿y qué te cuenta en su carta?

Una lechuza gris moteada entró veloz por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación y dejó caer una pergamino sobre el regazo de Hermione. Se retiró tan rápidamente como había llegado impidiendo que la muchacha terminara con su relato... Alzó el papel y lo leyó lentamente como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba frente a sus chocolatados ojos.

-Debo volver a Londres... –murmuró dejando caer el pergamino sobre sus piernas. –Los ataques han recomenzado... ya no es seguro andar en el mundo muggle... ni para mí ni para ustedes.

En la lúgubre y húmeda cocina se encontraba envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. Todo lo ocurrido hace tan pocos meses lo atormentaba impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Había bajado por un vaso de agua que seguía servido sobre la mesa, tan lleno como si no hubiera tomado ni un solo trago, es que así era. Creyó que tal vez un trago le haría perder esa sensación de agolpamiento entre su garganta hasta el centro de su pecho, que lo dejaba apenas exhalar débilmente el entrecortado hálito que salía por su boca entreabierta. Se sentía seguro en la propiedad de los Black, sin embargo la casa, ahora bajo el control de la Orden, no podía protegerlo de su conciencia. El peso sobre sus hombros era insostenible y se le hacía difícil mantener el buen humor día a día, fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Quizás para el resto era un poco más llevadero, porque ellos no debían cumplir la maldita profecía... Ellos no serían asesinos, pero podían llegar a serlo sólo por seguirlo, por protegerlo.

-¿Pensando? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas arrastrando las sílabas una por una, en un tono que él interpretó como una burla de parte del rubio que lo observaba sobre el hombro. -¿Qué se siente ser el futuro salvador del mundo, Potter? Asumo que te dará aún más importancia...

-Y yo asumo que tampoco puedes dormir... –contestó esquivando la arrogante mirada del muchacho tras de él.

-No. –murmuró bajando la vista al piso. Guardó silencio sin moverse ni un milímetro, es más parecía que se hubiera quedado petrificado de pronto. –Potter... ¿Cómo es Azkabán?

El muchacho se volteó para sorprenderse con la figura de un alto chico cabizbajo con la mirada perdida en el parqué que cubría el suelo. No supo que responder y trató de entender la actitud del enotrahora altivo y despectivo Malfoy.

-No lo sé... –murmuró desviando la vista nuevamente al vaso de agua sobre la mesa de la cocina. –Supongo que con los dementores lejos no debe ser tan horrible como antes... Pero tu padre te habrá contado algo, él estuvo ahí, yo jamás he conocido ese lugar.

El rubio alzó la vista y los ojos se le infectaron en sangre. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, tuvo el impulso de golpear al moreno frente a él, pero se contuvo. Empuñó sus manos con fuerza, mas no se movió de su sitio.

-No... no vuelvas a hablar de mi padre... –susurró apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no? –el moreno se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pálida figura del joven. –Debes reconocer que si no fuera por las brillantes apariciones de Lucius tú estarías en tu casa y no aquí compartiendo con gente que no te quiere cerca.

Malfoy miró al chico a los ojos tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de contestarle. Respiró profundamente y alzó una ceja.

-Estás tan solo como yo, cara rajada. –murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios. –¿Tú crees que los de la Orden te quieren junto a ellos? Sólo quieren proteger la última carta que tienen contra Lord Voldemort. –realizó una mueca de odio. –Sólo les inspiras lástima, por ser un pobre huérfano y haber tenido que vivir toda tu vida con esos asquerosos muggles.

-Lo de asquerosos te lo perdono... –dijo el moreno alzando la varita frente al rostro de Malfoy. –Pero por las otras idioteces que salieron de tu boca tendrás que pagármelas... –el rostro del rubio parecía inmutable. –He esperado tanto el momento de hacerte tragar tus sucios comentarios...Ahora que Lucius está muerto, podré pagármelas con creces.

El rubio retrocedió sin soltarle la mirada al moreno bajito y flacucho frente a él. Sonrió, pero sus ojos estallaban en un odio profundo y una ira incontenible. Sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en los puños y las mejillas.

-Sin varita... –dijo tranquilamente tratando de contenerse. –Arreglemos esto como hombres, a lo muggle... después de todo somos humanos ¿cierto? –sacó su varita de la capa y la arrojó al piso lejos del alcance tanto de él mismo como de su contrincante.

-Malfoy considerándose digno de pelear como un muggle... –rió el muchacho lanzando una carcajada al aire espeso de la cocina. –¿Dónde está tu orgullo de sangre pura? ¿Se quedó con los putrefactos cuerpos de tus padres? O quizás viajó a Azkabán, dónde deberías acabar tú... asqueroso mortífago. –le lanzó una mirada de repulsión y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Malfoy. –Sé que estás aquí por expresa petición de Snape, otro rastrero de tu calaña... Eres la mala copia del pelo grasiento, que corrió desesperado a las faldas de Dumbledore cuando se dio cuenta que la batalla por el poder estaba acabando...

-¡Jamás... jamás me convertí en mortífago! –gritó el rubio con algo de desesperación, parecía que todo su orgullo había escapado de su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en un chico desvalido. Su mirada ya no intimidaba a nadie, su boca no formaba esa mueca de rencor y su postura no era digna de la aristocracia a la cual pertenecía.

El moreno lo observó despectivamente de pies a cabeza. Lo tenía a su merced luego de años de insultos y burlas, estaba solo y desprotegido. Nadie lo defendería, es más si algo ocurriera sospecharían de Malfoy antes que del mismo Potter.

-Qué vueltas nos da la vida ¿no hurón? –le dijo sin soltar la varita. –Pensar que hace sólo unos meses me querías ver muerto y ahora debes soportar mi presencia y la de toda esta gente que tú detestas... Sólo por no terminar en Azkabán, que es donde todos los agentes del ministerio te quieren ver...

-Basta Harry –interrumpió una voz dulce pero cortante a espaldas del moreno.

-Cómo se siente tener que lamerle los pies a Dumbledore, soportar a los Weasleys, codearte día a día conmigo, un pobretón y, ahora, una hija de muggles... Perdón, olvidaba que ella te gusta... Te apuesto que estabas esperando ansioso que viniera a Grimmauld Place.–continuó haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de Hermione. –¿Tan bajo has caído? Además de tener que tragarte tu estúpido orgullo...

-¡Basta! -gritó Hermione interponiéndose entre ambos chicos. –¡Van a despertar a medio mundo!

-¿¡Y eso que importa!? –respondió Harry completamente fuera de sí y sin siquiera sorprender de la repentina aparición de la muchacha de la cocina-¡Alguien debe poner en su lugar a este pedazo de mierda!

Malfoy observó la escena en silencio dirigiendo fugaces miradas alternadas a Hermione y a Harry- La ira que lo embargaba comenzó a transformarse en un sentimiento de impotencia. ¿A qué nivel había llegado para ser defendido por una chica? Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hacia donde yacía tirada su varita, justo a los pies de la puerta. La recogió y salió de la casa, sin ni siquiera saludar a la Gryffindor... ¡cuánto la había extrañado y ese Potter arruinó su reencuentro!

-¿Qué significa esto, Hermione? –exclamó Harry guardando su varita en la túnica -¿Después de años de malos tratos decides defender al hurón? Ah, pues había olvidado que son "amiguitos"... ¿Qué tal París? Veo que los rumores de ataques te trajeron de vuelta... ¿algo rápido no es así? No te dieron aviso hoy por la tarde...

-Yo puedo aparecerme Harry, puse bastante atención a las clases y no me cambies el tema...Dime tú qué es lo que sacas con todo este escándalo... –contestó la chica poniendo su manos en los hombros del moreno. -¿Acaso cambia en algo la situación? ¿Vas a borrar los insultos de Malfoy atacándolo de vuelta? –el chico buscó con la mirada los ojos marrones de Hermione –Harry, él está solo y querámoslo o no, está aquí y debemos aceptarlo... –el muchacho trató de interrumpirla, mas ella posó sus dedos sobre la boca de su amigo –No digas nada, he tenido suficiente con lo que he oído esta noche. No sabes cómo te pareces a Malfoy algunas veces...

La chica acarició suavemente la mejilla de Harry y dio media vuelta siguiendo los pasos del Slytherin. Potter la miraba en silencio mientras ella salía de la casa, quería seguirla y disculparse, pero era inútil. Había demostrado ser un completo imbécil dejándose llevar por su resentimiento hacia el rubio hurón. Seguramente Hermione trataría de calmar los ánimos de Malfoy, mal que mal, el año anterior había reducido el roce por aquel asunto de la sangre. Extrañamente era ella quien mejor se llevaba con el mal nacido... ¡Pensar que se odiaban... y ahora, Dios sabe qué hacen cuando están solos! Aunque... él también podría descubrirlo. Quizás el rubio le daría una "buena" bienvenida a la recién llegada y... ¡eso no lo iba a permitir!

Malfoy estaba sentado junto a un oxidado farol en la vereda de la calle. Observaba las otras casas, todas muggles, todas iluminadas escasamente por faroles, algunos en mejor estado que otros. El jardín del número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba en deplorables condiciones en comparación con los otros patios. El césped estaba medio seco entremezclando manchones amarillentos con otros más verdecinos. Mascullaba entre dientes, arrancando montones de pasto seco con dos dedos, maldiciones irrepetibles por un mago decente, improperios escuchados sólo en los peores bares de Hogsmeade y conjuros oscuros que, con suerte, él apenas comprendía.

-¿Malfoy?

-Vete Granger –bufó levantando graciosamente un mechón rubio que caía rebeldemente sobre sus labios. –No estoy de ánimo para hablar con nadie.

-¿Ves lo que ganas con esa actitud? –insistió Hermione caminando para quedar junto al rubio.

El Slytherin se puso de pie y sacó su varita de la túnica. Apuntó directo al pecho de Hermione mirándola fijamente a los ojos, parecía estar dispuesto a atacarla si la muchacha no retrocedía.

-Sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo... –murmuró arrastrando las palabras. -¿Acaso no tienes miedo? ¿Por qué no huyes?

-Porque sé que no lo harás... –contestó la chica muy segura tomando la varita de Malfoy entre sus dedos suavemente a lo que chico contestó soltando la vara, dejándola en manos de Hermione. –Vaya bienvenida, Malfoy... ¡Yo también te extrañé!

La chica se sentó a su lado con la mirada al frente, sin la intención de moverse del costado del Slytherin, el cual imitó el movimiento de la castaña. El rubio le echó una miraba de reojo y una semisonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como sabiendo que la chica se quedaría junto a él, a pesar de sus deseos. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero sentía afecto por la castaña Gryffindor... y tal vez era más que sólo cariño. Durante el año anterior se había dado el tiempo de conocerla un poco mejor, de obviar su procedencia no mágica, hasta trató de ganarse su confianza. Y durante estas semanas a solas trató de olvidarla... Desde que Lord Voldemort había decidido desaparecer a Lucius y Narcissa de sus planes, Malfoy comprendió que todo por lo que habían luchado sus padres no valía la pena. Murieron intentando complacer a un monstruo que en ningún minuto se preocupó por sus vidas. Ahora estaba solo y perseguido por los aurores del ministerio de magia. Tenía la edad para ser un iniciante de mortífago y, tal como Potter, todos pensaban que lo era. Todos menos Granger...

-¿Existirá ese tal paraíso? –murmuró el rubio volteándose hacia Hermione.

-¿Ah?

-Los muggles creen que cuando alguien muere va al paraíso... –la chica asintió con la cabeza. -¿Tú crees que a pesar de todo, mis padres estén ahí?

La chica lo miró a los ojos. Tenía la cara tan delgada y pálida, la antigua expresión de hastío había sido reemplazada por una mueca de cansancio, tal vez hasta de tristeza. Esa gris mirada que tanto sufrimiento le causó durante años, parecía implorar un poco de comprensión y afecto. No quiso pensar en la respuesta a la pregunta de Malfoy, sabía que sus padres estarían pudriéndose en el infierno, pero decírselo no iba a mejorar las cosas.

-No lo sé, Malfoy. –contestó Hermione. –Es mejor que no pienses en eso.

El rubio observaba a la muchacha, quien volvía a mirar al frente, con bastante interés. Aquellos ojos chocolates no mentían y podía leer en ellos el odio infinito que Hermione sentía por sus progenitores. Aquel rostro angelical de piel clara teñida suavemente de rosa en sus mejillas, boca pequeña y escarlarlata, mirada inteligente, todo coronado por sus indomables rizos avellana representaba todo lo que los Malfoy habían rechazado por generaciones: una sangre sucia. Sin embargo, a pensar que ninguna una gota de sangre mágica corriera por las venas la muchacha, era la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts. La que sacaba las mejores calificaciones, la que lograba realizar los hechizos con mayor facilidad y la más... ¡Todo!...Si hubieran quinientas palabras para describirla, para mencionar cada una de sus virtudes, pues las diría todas... Es que si tan sólo ella pensara como él... Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse aquellas tonterías de la cabeza.

Hermione lo miraba curiosa. Aquel brusco movimiento de sus platinados cabellos había interrumpido la calma de la noche londinense.

-Mosquitos... –dijo Malfoy tratando de sonar convincente –Los tenía rondando en mis oídos...

-Pueden llegar a ser muy molestos a veces –afirmó la chica devolviéndole la varita a Draco. –Será mejor que entremos...

Se puso de pie seguida de la mirada del Slytherin quien no se movía de su lugar.

-Granger...

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? ¿Por qué decidiste ser mi amiga? –le preguntó bajando la vista. –Te traté como la peor basura del mundo y, sin embargo, pareces ser la única que está feliz de tenerme cerca.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y suspiró mirando al cielo, al tiempo que una ligera brisa comenzaba a juguetear con sus cabellos alborotándolos más de lo acostumbrado.

-Soy de esas personas idealistas que creen que dentro de cada ser humano, por cruel o despiadado que sea, existe un alma que quiere dar lo mejor de sí... –dijo sonriendo –Sólo que muchos olvidan escuchar esa vocecita que te habla al oído cuando actúas mal.

Malfoy se puso de pie frente a la chica.

-Te lo he dicho antes, sé que dentro de ti hay un chico muy bueno...–continuó Hermione sin mirar al rubio. –Quizás tan bueno, leal y confiable como Harry o Ron.

-No me compares con cara rajada y comadreja... –contestó Malfoy esbozando una sonrisa amistosa. –Sobretodo con Potter, Weasley no está tan mal...

Ella respondió a esa sonrisa sin saber porqué. Técnicamente Draco acababa de insultar sutilmente a sus amigos, pero encontró algo de cierto en las palabras del Slytherin. Era imposible hacer un paralelo entre sus amigos y su exenemigo sin que alguno de los bandos resultara libre de pecado.

El rubio alzó una ceja y la observó un momento. La chica que tenía frente a él era la "asquerosa sangre sucia", la sabelotodo de Hogwarts y, por si fuera poco, una patética Gryffindor. Se había decidido a olvidarla, a dejar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en Hogwarts, para no tener que cargar con ese sentimiento todo el verano. Sin embargo, durante esas semanas que ella estuvo en Francia la extrañó demasiado para su gusto, siempre pensando en ella... ¡si cualquier cosa traía a su mente a la Gryffindor! De alguna forma debía reconocer que si no hubiera estado pensando en ella se habría vuelto loco de tanta discusión con Potter, de las miradas desconfiadas de los Weasleys y de las constantes mofas de Lupin... Pero si había alguien que sabía como hacerlo sentir bien, esa era su tía abuela, quien colgaba de la pared insultando a cuanta persona que entraba en la casa... ¡la madre de Sirius Black!

-Así que salvo tu vida y me pagas tratando de hacer mi estancia en la casa de los Black más llevadera... –dijo en voz alta, más para sí mismo que tratando de dialogar. –Me parece un trato justo.

-Todavía te detesto –murmuró Hermione cruzando sus ojos con los grises del Slytherin y con una media sonrisa burlona en su rostro. –Pero creo que es mejor una amiga que te deteste que ninguna amiga.

Draco la miró sorprendido. ¿Estaba bromeando?

-Está bien, detestable amiga. –sonrió el rubio. –Vamos a entrar que ya es algo tarde...

Lo que ocurrió a continuación el Slytherin no se lo esperaba, ni tampoco un curioso Harry que espiaba la escena por una cortina entreabierta de la casa. Hermione abrazó a Draco y lo besó en la mejilla dejando al rubio totalmente paralizado y sonrojado.

-Te extrañé mucho, Draco... –le susurró al oído. –Pero ya estoy aquí... te prometo que ya no pasarás tantos malos ratos, o al menos, estaré yo para distraerte...

-Ya, Granger... Yo también te extrañé... pero...–dijo Malfoy avergonzado al tiempo que Hermione lo soltaba con una sonrisa en los labios. –Sin demostraciones de afecto, así no somos los Malfoy.

La chica lo observó de reojo con una mueca de burla y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, seguida de un silencioso Slytherin sumergido en sus pensamientos. No era que no quisiera abrazarla, ni besar... ¡Por Merlín, qué no le haría para demostrarle lo que sentía! Pero cada caricia de Hermione le hería como el peor de los puñales, rebanándole el corazón y el alma... ¡Al fin había vuelto! Cuando más la extrañaba, cuando ya no se había resistido a escribirle... ¿por qué había vuelto? ¿Lo había hecho por él? Tal vez no todo estaba perdido... Comenzó a recuperar esa esperanza que había ocultado durante aquellas semanas en el fondo de sus pensamientos, bien lejos de lo conciente... todo para no recordarla a cada minuto.

-¿Te vas a dormir? –preguntó el rubio a medio camino escaleras arriba.

-No, tomaré algo de beber. –contestó Hermione casi en murmullo no queriendo despertar a nadie. –Buenas noches.

Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisa antes de subir hacia su habitación, la que compartía con Remus Lupin y Severus Snape, las pocas veces que el profesor de pociones se quedaba en la sede de la Orden del Fénix. Tomó su varita y de ella surgió una leve luz que iluminó su camino dentro de la pieza. Temía despertar a Lupin, se ponía como loco si alteraban su sueño... Bueno, él también reaccionaría igual si tuviera que compartir pieza con Weasley o Potter y los despertaran a media noche.

Hermione se sentó junto a la mesa de la cocina a beber un tazón de chocolate caliente. Tomó un sorbo y descubrió que había olvidado agregarle azúcar. Con una mueca de asco se dirigió a un estante junto a la ventana, lo abrió y sacó el azucarero. La cortina de la ventana junto al armario se movió extrañamente. Acercó su mano hacia la ventana y comenzó a batirla en el aire de un lado a otro hasta interceptar un tacto líquido entre sus dedos, donde no debería haber más que oxígeno y otros gases nobles. Tiró de la tela dejando aparecer a un sorprendido Harry.

-¿Espiando, Potter? –rió Hermione. -¡Qué feo!

Harry la observó un momento. ¿Estaba contenta? No lo estaba regañando... estaba sonriéndole a la luz de una escuálida vela sobre el mueble junto a la ventana.

-Yo quería ver que Malfoy no te hiciera daño... –murmuró avergonzado.

-¿Viste algo de lo que quieras hablar? –preguntó la chica echando unas cucharadas de azúcar a su chocolate y guardando el azucarero devuelta en el armario.

El moreno de pie frente a ella estaba sin habla. No podía decirle que estaba molesto porque había hecho buenas migas con el hurón... porque después de años de malos tratos y burlas, Malfoy llegaba y la abrazaba así como así... porque después de todo él era su exnovio y la había visto besar a "otro" a media noche a la luz de las estrellas... y ese "otro" había sido quien había logrado que Harry tuviera unos cuernos enormes en la cabeza y un golpeteo constante en la nuca en las vacaciones de Navidad.

Una mueca comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Harry sin que pudiera detenerla a tiempo.

-No te preocupes por lo que viste... –murmuró Hermione acercándose a Harry, le tomó las manos y las sostuvo firmemente. –Tú y Ron tienen asegurados un trocito de mi corazón por siempre, nadie se los va a quitar... son mi familia. –Harry la miró a los ojos –Malfoy es un chico que necesita algo de cariño para que suavice su hosco carácter y no me cuesta nada entregarle un poco de amistad... Yo lo quiero mucho, Harry, de verdad.

-Entiendo... –dijo el chico abrazando a la castaña. –Pero no estoy de acuerdo... no me gusta compartirte con él.

La muchacha se alejó de Harry suavemente y tomó la taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos.

-A pesar de lo que digas, fue él quien me salvó de Voldemort... –murmuró subiendo las escaleras dejando a Harry con la mirada perdida por donde acababa de desaparecer su cabecita castaña, con el corazón colmado de sentimientos encontrados y la mente llena de recuerdos.


	12. Ayunando junto a la escalera

Capítulo 12 : Ayunando junto a la Escalera...

Bajó a la cocina encontrándose con Ojoloco Moody y el señor Weasley al bajar las escaleras. Seguramente venían llegando de la ronde nocturna del Ministerio, debía parecer que sus vidas continuaban siendo normales fuera de las paredes de la sede de la Orden del Fénix. Se sentó a la mesa esperando que el resto de la casa bajara a desayunar.

-¡Harry, querido! –exclamó la señora Weasley al entrar a la cocina. –¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, gracias... Aunque si Ron no roncara tan fuerte podría haber dormido hasta más tarde –contestó sonriendo.

La señora Weasley puso frente a Harry varias tostadas con mermelada de arándanos, un vaso de jugo de calabaza y una taza humeante de leche.

-Come, querido, mira que estos chicos tienen para varios minutos más.

Miró su suculento desayuno y la boca comenzó a llenársele de agua. Prefirió no pensar en esperar a Ron ni a Hermione y comenzar solo. La señora Weasley desapareció escaleras arriba, seguramente iría a despertar a los chicos, pero no volvía. Siguió tomando su desayuno sin percatarse que un rubio muchacho bajaba las escaleras seguido de Lupin, ambos con cara de poco amigos.

-Buenos días, Harry –lo saludó Remus sirviéndose un café -¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? Algo movida me pareció –comentó lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Draco que permanecía de pie junto a la escalera.

-La verdad, sólo fue un pequeño e insignificante inconveniente. –contestó Harry arrastrando las palabras emulando la tan característica forma de hablar del Slytherin.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó una alegre Hermione bajando las escaleras. -¡No me esperaste para desayunar, Harry!

-Tenía mucha hambre, Hermione, lo siento... –respondió el moreno tomando el último sorbo de jugo de calabaza que contenía el vaso.

La chica se dirigió a la cocina y con unos cuantos movimientos rápidos de varita hizo aparecer varias tostadas de mantequilla y mermelada, una jarra de chocolate caliente y rellenó el vaso de zumo de Harry.

-Vamos, Malfoy, no te vas a quedar ayunando junto a la escalera... –exclamó Remus tomando una tostada.

El Slytherin se sentó junto a Lupin tomando una taza y llenándola del chocolate que Hermione acababa de aparecer. Tomó un par de tostadas y desayunó en completo silencio.

-¡Oh, Hermione linda! –dijo la señora Weasley asombrada apareciendo en la cocina. –No tienes porqué trabajar si vienes recién llegando. Buenos días... –miró a Lupin y Malfoy.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry y comenzó a comer pausadamente, muy por el contrario, el chico había terminado en minutos su desayuno. Dio las gracias a la señora Weasley y se dispuso a subir nuevamente a su habitación.

-Supe que llegaste ayer, por la noche... ¿Qué tal París? Asumo que fantástico... debes haber llegado muerta del cansancio...–comentó Lupin dirigiéndole nuevamente una mirada asesina al callado joven junto a él, quien se limitó a devolverle la mirada, para luego concentrarse nuevamente en su desayuno. -¿Dormiste bien, Hermione?

- Sí, bastante bien... –contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. –Es la primera noche que no sueño con Vold... Bueno, tú sabes con quien. Al fin le di un respiro a la pobre Ginny... la tenía histérica con mis pesadillas que la despertaban a media noche... Espero que siga así todo el resto del verano, para no tener que repetir lo del año pasado.

Malfoy la observó sorprendido. La valiente Gryffindor tenía pesadillas con ese maldito asesino, todavía debía recordar sus ataques y el incidente del Bosque Prohibido. Secretamente pedía que también fuera él, quien la rescatara en sus sueños. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Granger soñando con él? Antes de eso venía Voldemort a pedirle disculpas por matar a sus padres... ¿Por cierto, por qué un Malfoy quería que una sangre impura soñara con él? Sabía la respuesta, pero le había costado días trabajar en ocultarla bien lejos de su conciencia.

-Buen desayuno, Granger. –dijo Draco sin mirarla. –Gracias.

La señora Weasley y Lupin se miraron con los ojos casi saliéndoseles de las órbitas. Malfoy había dado las gracias a la "sangre sucia", eso Remus no se lo creía... Además, las raras veces que hablaba frente a ellos era para criticar, mandonear, quejarse o molestar a Potter. Por otra parte, Molly parecía bastante satisfecha con la actitud que tomaba el rubio... ¡Si la adolescencia era tan encantadora!

-No fue nada, Malfoy –contestó Hermione dirigiéndole una amistosa sonrisa.

Lupin se levantó de la mesa, miró debajo de ella y hacia ambos lados. ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero Malfoy y qué había hecho con la pequeña Hermione? Se alejó de la mesa todavía asustado por la actitud de los chicos y subió a su habitación.

-Cosas de adolescentes... –murmuró a medio camino escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry saliendo del baño, a medio vestir y con la cabeza en cualquier parte.

Lupin pareció no escucharle y se encerró en su habitación. El chico se alzó de hombros y se dirigió a la propia. Hedwig lo esperaba en el marco de la ventana abierta con una carta atada en una de sus patas. La blanca lechuza se posó sobre la cama de Harry esperando algún tipo de recompensa mientras el muchacho desataba la carta. Buscó unos trozos de pan del día anterior sobre la mesita de noche y se los entregó bajo la mirada renuente del ave.

Estimado Harry:

El profesor Snape lo visitará esta tarde. Espero que haya seguido practicando su oclumancia, sabe que es de suma importancia evitar cualquier tipo de conexión.

Por cierto, no hemos recibido ningún informe sobre nuevos ataques, pero hay que estar preparados.

Sin otro particular, se despide atentamente

Albus Dumbledore

Acarició suavemente a Hedwig en el lomo. La lechuza lo miró altaneramente, pero cogió las migajas a sus pies sin rodeos y emprendió vuelo a la lechucería que habían habilitado en el entretecho de la casa. Sin duda aquella sería una tarde muy, pero muy larga.

-Buenos días, Harry –murmuró Ron desde la cama del frente totalmente envuelto y perdido entre las sábanas, Se dio vuelta y asomó sus rojos cabellos entre las ropas de cama. Unas pecas se dibujaron entre las blancas sábanas. -¿Por qué esa cara?

-Snape viene esta tarde... –contestó Harry buscando una camisa dentro del baúl.

-Bueno, no te aflijas –dijo Ron saliendo perezosamente de la cama. –Después de todo te has esforzado muchísimo, rara vez te quejas de tu cicatriz... Es un avance.

Harry lo escuchaba con atención. Las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron recapacitar sobre la tranquilidad del verano. Ningún indicio de Voldemort, nada que pudiera alterar la paz y calma cotidiana de la casa de los Black (bueno, tal vez, Malfoy sí.) Pero era realmente extraño.

-Y hablando de avances... –comentó el pelirrojo estirándose frente a la ventana. –Ahora que Hermione ha vuelto... que apropósito ni siquiera la he saludado... ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

-¿Hacer? –preguntó Harry mirando a Ron a los ojos. –Yo no tengo que hacer nada al respecto... Quedamos que sólo seríamos amigos y eso seremos...

-Ya, ya, no me vengas con esas tonterías del orgullo... –exclamó el chico alzando sus azules ojos al techo. –Sé que todavía sientes algo muy fuerte por Hermione... a mí no me engañas.

-Bueno, es cierto... –afirmó apoyando las manos en el borde del colchón. –Pero ¡cómo olvidar lo que me hizo! Ella misma me lo confesó... me lo dijo... que se había besado con Malfoy... –sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas y sus manos apretaban las sábanas con una manía frenética. –Y no una, ¡¡¡si no dos veces!!!

-¿Y qué más da Harry? –preguntó Ron volteándose hacia su amigo con una mirada de reproche. –Tú te metiste con Chang y ella te perdonó... ¿no puedes hacer tú lo mismo? –Harry bajó la vista y apoyó los codos en las rodillas dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante. –Escucha una cosa... Lo que tenías con Hermione no lo podrás encontrar en cualquier parte... ella te quería muchísimo... Si ella decidió alguna vez enredarse con el hurón, fue sólo porque tú no estabas ahí... él debe haber aprovechado ese momento... ¡sólo fue eso!

-¿Pero qué razones habrá tenido Malfoy para tratar de conquistar a mi novia? –preguntó el moreno tomándose la cabeza con las manos, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. –Ella es una sangre sucia... –Ron lo miró seriamente. –Es verdad, no me mires así... ¡Él podría tener a cuanta chica quisiera! Y no creo que Hermione entre en sus cánones establecidos...

-No es tan fácil, Harry... –murmuró Ron sentándose junto a su amigo. –El hurón está solo, no tiene familia y con sus padres se fueron también todo lo que desde siempre le habían impuesto... entre eso...

-¡La pureza de la sangre! –exclamó Potter levantando la cabeza. –Te aseguro que esa Pansy "me creo buena" Parkinson tuvo algo que ver... Sí, esa y la "soy tan femenina como Goyle" de Elloise Essex... las amiguitas de Hermione, que por casualidad también lo son de Malfoy...

-No metas a Essex en esto, Harry... –comentó el pelirrojo recordando que la relación entre la sangre mezclada y Draco no era de lo mejor. –Pero si es por Pansy... ¿tendrá algo que ver? Después de todo, fue gracias a ella que Hermione pasaba casi todas las mañanas desaparecida y los sábados ni hablar... ¿Qué tiene que ver Pansy en esto?

-No lo sé... pero su participación en esto es sospechoso... –murmuró Harry con la mirada perdida en la cama de su compañero. –Pero ella no estaba en Navidad con Hermione... Parkinson viajó a su casa, no pudo intervenir...

-No lo necesitaba... estaba todo urdido de antes, Harry. –suspiró Weasley cruzándose de brazos. –Sólo necesitaba dejarles tiempo a solas para que todo se diera... naturalmente.

-¿De qué hablas? –exclamó el moreno mirando a Ron a los ojos con desesperación. -¡Nada de esto es natural! Lo natural sería que yo estuviera con Hermione, no ese hurón descerebrado con sus estúpidas ideas racistas...

-Te recuerdo que ya no es racista... –bufó Ron algo molesto por la tozudez de Harry. –Si lo fuera no se habría metido con tu ex novia y mi mejor amiga. Pero estoy de acuerdo que es algo antinatural... –el moreno lo miró con confusión. –Mira, hagamos algo para tu beneficio... Mas, debes prometerme que harás tu mejor esfuerzo esta vez... ya no más regaños, ni retos, ni humillaciones, ni engaños con otras chicas... –Harry asintió con la cabeza completamente convencido. –Bien... es un trato, entonces.

-¿En que consiste tu idea, Ron?

-Es bastante sencillo, verás... –comenzó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y buscando una toalla entre los cajones del armario. –Tú te haces el lindo con Hermione, mientras yo distraigo al hurón... Debemos mantenerlo lejos de tu chica, eso es un requisito importantísimo... No queremos que se de la oportunidad para que pase algo más que una conversación... ¿cierto? Además... hablaré con Ginny. –a Harry se le descompuso el rostro. –Créeme que la necesitamos... ella nos dirá lo que averigüe sobre la relación de Hermione y Malfoy... y, por supuesto, constatará de la fuente directa como van tus avances...

-Me asustas, Ron... ¡Eres maquiavélicamente brillante! –exclamó Harry con luz en el rostro.

Hermione lavaba los platos del desayuno en silencio, podía sentir la mirada de Draco en su espalda sin dejarle descanso, parecía estar examinándola. Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquellos instantes acomunicativos entre ellos, era la rutina de cada día, algo que ya creía haber olvidado, pues la insistencia del rubio la ponía nerviosa... ¿Por qué? Se volteó suavemente y dejó la esponja enjabonada sobre una de las tazas apiladas a un lado del lavaplatos.

-¿Me vas a observar toda la mañana, Malfoy? –preguntó la muchacha secándose la frente del ligero sudor que la cubría con el dorso del antebrazo. –Mejor me ayudas a secar este desastre...

El Slytherin se puso de pie y se acercó a Hermione, quien le indicó un paño de cocina sobre el mueble donde iba acomodando lo que iba lavando. Lo tomó y se dispuso a secar un vaso con la vista perdida al frente, al tiempo que la chica volvía a meter sus manos en la espumosa agua.

-¿Y qué tal te la has pasado aquí? –murmuró la Gryffindor sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos. –Por tu carta creo que no has tenido tantos problemas como los que imaginé...

-Si tomas en cuenta que evito todo contacto con cualquiera que no sea ni la señora Weasley o Snape, puedes entender porqué me he ahorrado bastantes malos ratos. –contestó Draco sin mirarla, tenerla cerca lo ponía nervioso... ¿¡Dónde había quedado su compostura!? ¿No era acaso él quien siempre llevaba el mando, no era él quien siempre rechazó los amoríos que mezclaban sangres? ¡Por qué él y por qué con ella! –Y tú cuéntame... ¿qué tal París?

-Bien... –respondió dejando un plato mojado frente al Slytherin. –Nada fuera de lo normal... bueno, tal vez recontarme con mis amigos... ¡han cambiado tanto desde la última vez que los vi!

-¿Amigos? –susurró Draco arrastrando cada una de las letras... ¿Se referiría sólo a mujeres o eso incluía a hombre? O tal vez... sólo tenía amigos hombres... y a lo mejor eran guapos... ¡Dios, estaba celoso! –¿Y cómo es eso de cambiados?

-Pues, eso... –comentó Hermione restregando una taza con la esponja y sus manos completamente cubiertas de espuma blanca. –Que están más grandes, más adultos... –miró a Malfoy de reojo y pudo distinguir como movía rápidamente el paño por la loza dejándola bruscamente en los estantes. –Más maduros... más guapos... ¿Estás celoso, Draco?

-¿Yo? –preguntó con algo de sarcasmo en la voz y cara de inocente. –No tendría porqué estarlo... –dejó un par de platos en el estante cuidando no hacerlos sonar demasiado. –Tienes derecho a tener amigos... tienes a Justin, a Weasley... a ese bueno para nada de Potter... bueno... a mí... y a esos chicos franceses... no tiene nada de malo... ¿cierto?

-Claro que no... –contestó la muchacha dejando la esponja dentro del agua. –Además cuando yo los conocí no eran como están ahora...

-¿¡Quieres dejarlo, Hermione!? –exclamó Draco volteándose hacia la chica, quien sonreía todavía con las manos repletas de espuma.

-Estás celoso... –rió la Gryffindor acercándose al rubio a pequeños saltitos... había logrado su objetivo. –Me gustan los chicos celosos...

-No estoy celoso... –bufó Malfoy guardando el último par de tazas limpias. –No tengo porqué celarte, Granger... Además... ¿cómo sabes tú como soy cuando me pongo celoso?

-Te conozco más de lo que crees... –contestó Hermione quedando frente al muchacho con el rostro lleno de risa y una mirada pícara. –Primero: lo niegas... segundo: justificas abiertamente el porqué no debes sentirte celoso... tercero: te exaltas... cuarto y último: te enojas vuelves a ser Draco Malfoy el insensible patán arrogante...

-Vaya... –suspiró el rubio pasándose una mano por su mal peinado cabello, desordenado por el sueño. –Me sorprendes, Herms...

-Te lo dije sangre pura... –murmuró la castaña tocando la nariz del muchacho con un dedo, dejándolo con algo de espuma. –Te conozco bastante bien.

-¿Y cuánto crees que me conoces, Herms? –preguntó Draco acercándose a la chica y tomándola por la cintura.

Si la chica quería jugar de esa forma, le respondería... no perdía nada con un poco de coqueteos tontos... ¿no perdía nada? ¿Si lo mejor era dejarlo en un tira y afloja de sentimientos antes de ser sincero? Temía la respuesta de Hermione, temía que ella no sintiera lo mismo, que sólo fue él en su tonta imaginación quien creó todo... Tal vez era la mejor forma de tenerla cerca... sólo como un juego... aunque para él fuera más que eso... aunque perdiera el corazón en aquellos minutos.

-Mucho, muchísimo más de lo que crees... –contestó la Gryffindor al oído del rubio, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

La tenía a su alcance... Si la quería besar, ahí la tenía... frente a él, con sus ojos brillantes, ansiosos... con sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos... Tenía las manos en su cabello y podía sentir el frío de la espuma helando su cabeza, provocándole escalofríos... No podía hacerlo por diversión, o sea de poder sí podía... pero que quedaba de lo que él sentía... podía engañar a Hermione, hacerla creer que sólo era un juego, sin embargo no podía engañarse a él mismo.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Hermione? –le susurró al oído antes de escuchar un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Se volteó dejando libre a la muchacha de sus brazos y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Hurón... Remus está buscándote... mencionó algo de "limpiar la chimenea"... –bufó Harry de pie junto a la escalera. -¡Muévete imbécil!

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione molesta viendo como Draco desaparecía rápidamente escaleras arriba, no sin dirigirle una mirada asesina a Potter y jurar que se vengaría.

-Lo siento, Hermione... –dijo el moreno acercándose a la muchacha lentamente, como probando hasta que punto podía llegar sin ser rechazado. –¿Te ayudo con eso? –preguntó indicando la loza del desayuno a lo que la castaña asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La Gryffindor hacía su labor en completo silencio... ¡Qué amable se mostraba Harry! Nunca antes se había ofrecido a ayudarla en la cocina o en las labores domésticas que le correspondían cada vez que iba de visita a la casa de los Black... ¡Qué dulce actitud de su parte! (n/a: ¡Vamos! ¿Otra vez vas a caer en su juego, Herms?)

Unos pasos se sintieron entrar a la cocina, interrumpiendo el silencio del lugar y los pensamientos de ambos... Hermione extasiada por la amabilidad de su amigo, mientras que Harry pensaba su próximo movimiento.

-Chicos, me prestan una silla... ¿no las están ocupando cierto? –preguntó Lupin con cara de curiosidad... ¿Qué estaba planeando Potter? No le gustaba verlo cerca de Hermione... no le gustaba nada. ¡Prefería mil veces al chico hurón!... Por lo menos Malfoy no era un peligro para la muchacha... ¿o sí?

-Usa la de la cabecera, Remus... –contestó Hermione regalándole una amplia sonrisa. –Saca mi túnica de encima y déjala sobre la mesa, por favor...

El licántropo sacó la túnica de la chica de la silla y la posó suavemente sobre la madera de la mesa de centro. Miró una última vez al moreno junto a la muchacha antes de coger la silla... ¿No se suponía que habían terminado? ¿Acaso Potter estaba haciendo méritos para volver? Pero según los cotilleos que había escuchado de Ginny y Molly Weasley, había sido él quien rompió con la pequeña Hermione... ¿Por qué? Pues nunca lo dijeron o, simplemente, no lo sabían...

Harry se volteó hacia su ex profesor y le sonrió, mientras Lupin le devolvía una escuálida mueca labial en un esbozo de sonrisa. Retiró la silla de la mesa y salió de la cocina seguido por los ojos verdes del muchacho... ¡Qué raro andaba Remus últimamente! Muy callado, melancólico, algo irritable... Quizás ya no estaba muy en sus cabales... después de haber vivido tantas cosas espeluznantes, no se podía pedir más del pobre hombre.

Bajó la vista al suelo en un acto inconsciente y algo llamó su atención en el sitio donde antes de encontraba la silla... Un pergamino perfectamente doblado y escrito con una caligrafía casi perfecta en tinta azul... ¡Hermione no escribía con tinta azul! Detuvo su vista un segundo más fija en el papel... Seguro era de su amiga, seguro que se había caído de su túnica... ¿pero de quién era el manuscrito? Se acercó lentamente al sitio fingiendo secar una taza para dejarla en el estante. Puso su pie suavemente sobre el pergamino y dejó resbalar la taza de entre sus manos...

-¡Cielos, Harry! –exclamó Hermione al sentir el estruendoso sonido de la loza al quebrarse contra el suelo de madera. –Agradezco tu ayuda, pero la idea no es romperlo todo...

-No hay problema, preciosa, yo lo arreglo... –contestó el chico agachándose frente al desastre, aprovechando que Hermione es volvía nuevamente hacia el lavaplatos completamente roja por la forma en que él se le había dirigido. –¡Reparo! –dijo apuntando la taza con su varita y con la otra mano sacando disimuladamente el papel de debajo de su zapato para guardarlo en el bolsillo interno de su túnica.

-¿Ves algo? –preguntó Lupin asomándose por la boca de la chimenea con la mirada hacia arriba, alcanzando sólo a distinguir medio cuerpo del chico.

-¿Cómo quieres que vea algo, Lupin? –contestó Draco bajándose de la silla con la cara llena de hollín y un escobillón en las manos. –No tengo con qué iluminar eso... Parece que está completamente tapada.

-Pues usa tu varita, Draco "tengo-respuesta-para-todo" Malfoy –comentó Remus con sorna. –Ah, sabes que más... ¡déjalo yo lo haré!

El mago tomó al muchacho por los hombros y lo sacó bruscamente de la entrada de la chimenea.

-Te quedas ahí, Malfoy, y no te mueves... –ordenó Lupin subiéndose a la silla. -¡Es cierto no veo absolutamente nada! Chico... ven. –Draco asomó la cabeza al interior de la chimenea. –Ilumina esto con tu varita ¿quieres?

El Slytherin sacó su varita del bolsillo de los pantalones y apuntó hacia el fondo de la nada dentro de la chimenea. Dejó solo su brazo, alejando su cabeza del interior... no quería ver... Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios... Si no se podía vengar de Potter, pues alguien debía pagar los platos rotos.

-¡Movile per bajus! –exclamó con voz burlona y todo el hollín acumulado por años cayó cubriendo al licántropo de pies a cabeza. –Jajajaja... ¡Estúpido!

-¡De ésta no te libras, mocoso maleducado! –chilló sacudiéndose el polvo negro de la ropa, se acercó a Malfoy y lo tomó por la oreja haciendo que el chico soltara un quejido. –¡¡¡Te daré una surra como no la han dado en tu vida!!!

-¡¡¡Suéltame!!! –chillaba el muchacho mientras era arrastrado por el salón de la casa hasta las escaleras. –Que ni se entere Severus de cómo me tratas porque...

-¿Porque qué, señorito Malfoy? –continuó Lupin tirando más fuerte de la oreja de Draco. –¿Llamarás a papi?... Pero no, ¡papi no puede ayudarte! Porque papi está cinco metros bajo tierra con tu mami...

-¡¡¡Cállate!!! –gritó el rubio soltándose de las garras del licántropo. -¡Hasta cuándo me refriegan la muerte de mis padres! ¿Por qué no pueden dejarlos en paz? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz a mí? ¿¡Tú crees que estoy muy feliz aquí!? Donde sé que no soy bienvenido... ¿donde me tienen por lástima igual que a Potter?

-Calma, chico... –dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizarlo... Realmente se había pasado un poquito. –Sabes que tu situación es muy diferente a la de Potter...

-¿Así, Lupin? –bufó Draco cruzándose de brazos. –Pues, dime... en qué es tan diferente... ¿en que tú sólo estás esperando que me inculpen para librarte de mí? En cambio cara rajada irá a Hogwarts y todos serán felices...

-Sí, eso es... –afirmó Remus seriamente. –Sólo estás aquí para alargar tu agonía antes de Azkabán, muchacho... Sabes que los cargos que te inculpan son bastante fuertes y que no tienes escapatoria... ¿Qué harás cuando esto termine, Draco? ¿Cuándo ya no esté la Orden del Fénix para salvarte?

-Sabes algo, Lupin... –murmuró el chico subiendo las escaleras. –Tal vez te libres de mí en un mes... pero no soy lo peor que pueda pasarte, créelo... No sé si me libraré de Azkabán y... tengo miedo, de verdad que es cierto y lo reconozco... Pero, no creo tenerlo todo perdido... Ahora, si me disculpas voy a darme una ducha...

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación... ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a él? ¿Por qué debía pagar él las atrocidades que habían cometido sus padres? Esto era tan injusto... se sentía tan solo... Si él podría estar en este minuto con su familia, quizás en la finca de Escocia con los Parkinson como todos los veranos... ¡Pero estaba anclado junto con todos esos ineptos! Tenía que soportar insultos, que lo tratasen como a un criado... ¡que ensuciaran la memoria de sus padres! Golpeó la pared con furia y se prometió que todo lo que salía de las venenosas bocas de todos esos traidores de la sangre lo pagarían... No se dejaría humillar... bueno, tal vez, un poco para distraer... pero sólo por ahora.

-¿Mal genio, Malfoy? –preguntó una voz ronca a sus espaldas. -¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?

-Potter...

-¿Sabes algo, hurón? –murmuró Harry con algo de desprecio en el rostro. –Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente...

-Si te refieres a nuestra "charla" de anoche, la que Granger tuvo la fortuna de intervenir... porque ya estarías muerto... Si es esa charla, pues yo no tengo más que agregar... –concluyó el rubio abriendo la puerta de su habitación, movimiento el cual el Gryffindor detuvo con una mano.

-No te me escaparás tan fácilmente, Malfoy... –refutó firmemente y con la mirada llena de odio. –Antes me explicarás que significa esto...

Levantó frente al rostro del rubio Slytherin un trozo de pergamino escrito con tinta azul, el cual reconoció como la carta que le había enviado a Hermione. Un nudo inundó su garganta y volvió su saliva considerablemente más espesa... ¿Qué hacía cara rajada con su carta?

-Pues, una carta... –contestó Draco mirando a Harry sin expresión alguna, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta. -¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Por qué le escribes a Hermione? –preguntó Harry arrugando el pergamino en su mano y con la sangre en la cara hirviéndole de ira.

-¿Y por qué no San Potter? –lo cuestionó Draco bajando la vista para poder cruzar sus ojos grises con los verdes del Gryffindor. –¿No le escribes tú también? ¿No te da vergüenza? Después de todo lo que le has hecho...

-Te mato... –gritó Harry antes de tirarse de lleno contra el cuerpo del Slytherin, clavándole un puño de lleno en la boca del estómago.

-¿Es... lo mejor... qué puedes... hacer? –preguntó Draco sujetando con ambas manos por la túnica al ligero Harry. El golpe había dolido, lo había dejado respirando entrecortado, sin embargo trataba de mostrarse indiferente. Se dio vuelta en sus talones y azotó la espalda del moreno contra la pared de piedra. –Verás Potter, te gano por una cabeza, estoy bastante más en forma y no tengo piedad por ti... ¿de verdad quieres pelear conmigo?

Harry lo miró y una mueca de odio se dibujo en sus labios. Pudo comprobar que había pasado el límite la paciencia del Slytherin... lo tenía en sus manos... Ahora podría demostrarle a Hermione que ese imbécil se merecía pudrirse en Azkabán, que no había porqué tratarlo con decencia si él no la tenía. Sonrió malévolamente y Malfoy lo observó algo sorprendido... ¿qué acaso no temía? Un tacto húmedo y tibio sobre su mejilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

-¡Cómo te atreves a escupirme! –gritó el rubio absolutamente fuera de sí. –¡Te borraré esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara de mierda!

Harry sólo pudo sentir el puño de Draco sobre su nariz antes que todo se volviera nebuloso y confuso. Podía reconocer ese dolor que lo invadía... en sus costados... en su estómago... en su rostro... ¡Malfoy lo estaba haciendo mierda! Pero valdría la pena...

-¿Por qué no te defiendes, nenita? –exclamó el Slytherin furioso. –Anda mira... abre tus ojitos y golpéame aquí... –dijo burlescamente indicando una de sus mejillas.

Era el momento que estaba esperando... Se lanzó contra Malfoy con todo lo que tenía, ese segundo de confianza fue su error... Ahora sí que lo mataría... se vengaría de todas las humillaciones que le hizo pasar en aquellos seis años en Hogwarts, de los insultos con Ron... de haber seducido a su novia. Cada golpe sobre el cuerpo del Slytherin era una descarga de todo ese odio contenido por largo tiempo, del odio contra lo que él significaba... los mortífagos, Voldemort, el chico con padres, el que era feliz, al que las chicas lo deseaban... ¡Y su novia también!

Un gancho de Malfoy lo sacó de sus pensamientos, creyendo que le había desencajado la mandíbula... Abrió los ojos y lo vio apoyado en la pared con una mano en las costillas, tratando de retomar el aliento... lo miraba con odio... pero estaba exhausto.

-¡Sólo dime algo, maldito hurón! –exclamó Harry con el último de fuerzas que le quedaban. –¿Te acostaste con ella?

-¡Ya basta, Potter! –exclamó Draco empujándolo para que cayera de lleno al suelo. -¿Sigues con la tonta idea de que tu novia te fue infiel? Entiende una cosa y que se te grabe bien en tu cabezota... Yo besé a Hermione, ella jamás me provocó... ¡Fui yo! Déjala en paz... ¡No es una prostituta, por Merlín!

Malfoy abrió la puerta de su habitación y se perdió dentro de ella cerrando sonoramente. Harry se quedó de pie y con la mente algo trastornada... Si había sido el hurón quien había besado a Hermione, eso quería decir que ella no lo había engañado ¡Sólo fueron besos robados! Porque... eso fueron ¿verdad? Bueno, debía ir a su pieza a arreglarse un poco y limpiarse la sangre de los labios...

¿A qué se debía tanto escándalo? Salió de su habitación rápidamente y sólo puso escuchar a la distancia el golpeteo de puertas. Trató de distinguir de donde provenían los portazos, pero había llegado algo tarde... Sin embargo de algo no tenía duda, eran Harry y Malfoy. ¡Qué no podían estar más de un día sin discutir! Hasta cuando seguían con su bobería infantil...

-¿Qué es eso? –se preguntó acercándose hacia la habitación de Remus. Distinguió un pergamino arrugado en medio del pasillo, seguramente nada importante para estar así de descuidado. -¡Cómo si no dieran suficiente quehacer, ahora también ensucian los pasillos! Claro como no son ellos quienes barren...

Se agachó lentamente y cogió el papel entre sus manos. ¡Qué linda letra! Lo extendió buscando algo que le indicara a quien pertenecía esa caligrafía perfecta... ¿Lupin? Puede ser... Porque de Ron no era, menos de Harry o de los gemelos... Pasó sus azulinos ojos por cada línea y no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con su madre en la mañana mientras ordenaban la alcoba...

_Querida Hermione:_

_Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos en el Expreso y ya creo que te extraño... No me había animado a escribirte antes, pues tú tampoco lo hiciste. No, Hermione, no estoy siendo infantil, sólo que después de nuestra conversación interrumpida por la boba de Elloise no volviste a dirigirme la palabra y... ¡olvídalo!... La verdad es que necesitaba escribirte, retomar lo que conversamos ese día en el vagón... Quiero que todo sea como antes, como cuando paseábamos con Justin por los pasillos de Hogwarts... A pesar de lo que me dijiste, te siento distante y no sé porqué. Te escribo hoy la razón para intentar que todo sea normal, sabes que no soy demostrativo pero sabes, que te quiero de verdad... no te lo he dicho antes, pero eres una gran amiga._

_Espero que lo estés pasando bien en tus vacaciones, con tus padres y tus amigos... Disfruta un poco lejos de este mundo retorcido y turbio en el que vivimos... Trata de sacarte de la cabeza todo eso que tantas veces hemos discutido, olvídate de todo lo que aquí te hace mal. ¡Tienes tanto que aclarar en tu cabeza, tómate tu tiempo, no vayas a hacer alguna locura, Herms! Sabes a quien me refiero... París es un excelente lugar donde pasar un buen momento, donde dejar atrás los enredos de este 'mágico mundito'. Pero, te pido, no me dejes atrás... Recuerda que entre todos estos magos y brujas alguien se acuerda de ti y ¡Ven pronto que estos descerebrados me van a volver loco! Ahora entiendo porqué has llegado a odiar el Quidditch... ¿Qué no pueden hablar de otra cosa? ¡Si hasta la chica Weasley está rayada!_

_Bueno, sin más que decir, excepto... ¡Te necesito urgente! (es broma... no te aflijas... pero algo tiene de cierto) Me despido..._

_Draco M._

Ginny miró el pergamino una vez más sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de leer. ¿Cómo no sabía que Hermione y el hurón eran tan amigos, tan cercanos... Si hasta era un amor de persona con ella y se notaba de lejos que la extrañaba mucho... Bueno, él mismo lo ponía en la carta. Suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione jamás le hubiera contado de su amistad con Malfoy? ¿Qué acaso su amiga ya no le tenía confianza? ¿Tendría algo que ocultar? Muchas de las frases del Slytherin la dejaban con un dejo de duda sobre los sentimientos de éste con la castaña muchacha hija de muggles... Y, por cierto, ¿qué hacía esa carta tirada en medio del pasillo? Ella sabía que su madre había enviado correspondencia de Malfoy, pero no le dijo a quien... Sin embargo algo le mencionó acerca de no ser tan mordaz ni insufribles con él, que estaba solo...

Caminó hacia la escalera y puso escuchar algunos gritos exasperados de la madre de Sirius colgando de la pared...

-¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Otra sangre sucia!

-Soy la misma de todos los años, señora Black... ¿No me reconoce? –la saludó Hermione con risa en el rostro. –¡No creo haber cambiado tanto en un año!

-¡Pues claro que lo has hecho inmunda! –respondió la mujer cruzándose de brazos algo desesperada por la amabilidad de la Gryffindor... ¿acaso lo hacía por molestarla?¿Dónde estaba su sobrino cuando lo necesitaba? Seguro que Draco sacaba a esa asquerosa de su presencia en menos de un parpadeo. –Si ya hasta pereciera que tienes clase... Veo que has tenido buena influencia este año...

-Puede ser... –respondió Hermione con una sonrisa amplia. -¿Conoce a los Parkinson? –la bruja asintió suavemente. –Pues la menor de sus hijos, Pansy, es muy amiga mía...

-¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? –exclamó la mujer completamente irritaba. –¡Ay, no! Otra sucia... ¡pero esta es por genética!

-¡Ya cállese, vieja bruja! –se burló Ginny metiendo los dedos en el cuadro, obligando a la señora Black a cerrar la boca por un segundo. –Hermione, encontré algo tuyo arriba... Toma...

La chica pelirroja le entregó una pergamino algo arrugado y alzó la vista sorprendida.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado? –preguntó ansiosa... No sabía que lo había perdido...

-En el pasillo, frente a la habitación de Lupin... –contestó Ginny con voz calmada. –Creo que me debes explicar que es esto... Yo sabía de la existencia de una carta, pero no sabía que era para ti... ¿Vamos a la cocina?


	13. Entrenamiento en la OdF

Capítulo 13: Entrenamiento en la Orden del Fénix.

¿Así que Ginny sabía todo? Se preguntaba desde cuando que la pequeña Weasley conocía la verdad acerca de la relación entre Malfoy y Hermione... Casi la había obligado a confesar el día anterior luego de la cena. En las semanas que habían pasado desde que Hermione llegado a la sede de la Orden del Fénix que sus intentos por hacer que la castaña Gryffindor se fijara en él era inútiles, tal parecía que algo lo había borrado de sus pensamientos... de sus sentimientos. ¿No lo había querido así desde un comienzo, desde que ella se había despedido de él en el Expreso? ¿No quería, acaso, recuperar su amistad dejando todo atrás?

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana... Suspiró. Sabía que se había equivocado con ella, que la había herido profundamente durante su noviazgo, pero no la quería perder... Ron tenía razón: Hermione era una chica espléndida, una gran mujer, guapa, amorosa e inteligente... ¡Y él lo había arruinado todo! ¿Cómo había sido tan orgulloso, tan egocéntrico? Ginny le había comentado los sentimientos de su amiga ayer... mientras todos dormían. Quería ayudarlo, entendía que él todavía la amaba, sin embargo no supo confirmarle si Hermione lo seguía correspondiendo.

"No lo sé, Harry" fue la respuesta de la pelirroja al preguntarle. "Sólo sé que Malfoy te está ganando terreno... Pero tampoco te sería sincera en admitir que no sucede nada entre ellos... Hermione no me ha comentado nada aparte de lo que ambos ya sabemos... Pero intuyo que existe algo más detrás de su amistad."

¿Qué tenía ese hurón albino que todas las chicas babeaban por él? Quizás que era alto, atractivo, con clase, arrogante y displicente... A veces eso suma puntajes entre los conteos de las jóvenes. ¡Pero él también tenía sus cosas a favor! Era más o menos guapo, era muy simpático y comprensivo... ¡De seguro que había muchas chicas tras él! Sin embargo, él la quería de vuelta a ella... a su Hermione.

Sintió a Ron moverse en su cama, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué la necesitaba de vuelta? Ella había traicionado su confianza... Mientras él la extrañaba como loco ella estaba besuqueándose con Malfoy durante las vacaciones de Navidad... ¡Momento! ¿No recordaba, acaso, que mientras ella lo lloraba en su habitación, a principios de año, él estaba revolcándose con Chang en el baño de los prefectos? ¡Un completo idiota! ¿Cómo fue capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de Hermione de esa forma? Era un egoísta de la peor calaña... por lo menos, el hurón parecía ser más comprensivo y amable con ella... ¡No le podía estar justificando la infidelidad a Hermione! Pero si Malfoy dijo que ella no le fue infiel... que había sido él quien la había perseguido, acosado para que le diera una oportunidad... Bueno, esas no fueron sus palabras, sin embargo algo así debe haber sucedido, porque su exnovia no era de las que caían tan fácilmente en el juego de Draco. ¿Qué tenía Draco Malfoy que él no tuviera? Si ahora era más pobre que una rata... ¡ni siquiera una situación económica mejor le podía entregar!

-Buenos días, Harry... –escuchó una voz áspera de sueño a su espalda.

Vio a Ron desaparecer por la puerta, supuso que se dirigía a la cocina. ¡Él si que no aguantaba el hambre! Se tendió sobre la cama cogiendo un libro de Quidditch de la mesita de noche. Lo hojeaba en silencio, ¡lo había leído tantas veces! Sin embargo era el único libro que podía gustarle, no era como Hermione que cualquier cosa con hojas le parecía interesante... ¡Nadie podía leer la Historia de Hogwarts!

Sintió ruidos en el jardín y asomó la cabeza por entremedio de las roídas cortinas rojas. No había presupuesto para reparar tantas cosas que hacían falta en aquella casa. Descorrió el género completamente dirigiendo la mirada al patio de enfrente. Ahí estaba la castaña Gryffindor, la muchacha que había sido su novia, la que le robaba el sueño... Ahí estaba, con el sol golpeándole la espalda y sus achocolatados cabellos, cortando el césped a lo muggle, acompañada del señor Weasley, quien la observaba extasiado.

-¡Maravilloso, realmente maravilloso! –exclamaba tocando la máquina cegadora. –Podríamos hechizarla para que haga sola el trabajo... –la mirada de Arthur contrajo algo de maquiavélico en su brillo. Después de todo, los objetos muggles eran la obsesión del patriarca de los pelirrojos.

Hermione lo observaba sonriendo, pero la idea de hechizar la máquina le traía a la mente una serie de imágenes, no precisamente agradables, de las consecuencias de aquel acto.

-No es necesario, señor Weasley. –dijo la muchacha sosteniendo con fuerza el equipo podador. –Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Está bien... –murmuró el hombre algo decepcionado. –Pero ponle un hechizo silenciador, para no despertar a los que siguen durmiendo.

La muchacha afirmó con la cabeza y sacando su varita conjuró la cortadora de césped. Después de todo, no era una mala idea, el molesto zumbido la traía con la cabeza que le explotaba.

Desde arriba, Harry la miraba ir de izquierda a derecha, cortando el pasto en un perfecto orden. Ron entró en la habitación con el cabello mojado y con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, distrayendo al muchacho moreno de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres cerrar la cortina para poder vestirme? –preguntó el pelirrojo buscando algo de ropa en los cajones de una vieja cómoda.

Harry obedeció de inmediato olvidando porqué miraba a Hermione y la razón que lo pegaba directamente a la ventana cada día viernes, desde que había llegado, sólo para verla corta el césped.

El sol le azotaba la frente sin piedad, con una furia indescriptible. Pequeñas gotas de sudor empapaban su rostro y sentía como la ropa se le pegaba contra la piel. Tenía la chasquilla completamente húmeda y se le venía al rostro con una rebeldía inusitada. Recogió su cabello en una cola alborotada y se agachó para soltar la bolsa de la máquina que capturaba los trozos cortados del césped. El fresco aroma del pasto inundó el ambiente, penetrando en sus pulmones entregándole nuevas energías para continuar el día, que recién comenzaba. Tomó el saco repleto de pequeñas hojas verdes y la puso sobre sus hombros, caminó lentamente hacia una esquinadle jardín donde amontonaba los residuos de su trabajo. La sorprendió divisar una alta figura a un costado de donde apilaba el césped.

-¿Por qué haces el trabajo pesado, Granger? –preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras más de lo común.

-Coopero con el orden de esta casa. –contestó vaciado el pasto sobre un montículo. –Es mi forma de agradecer la amabilidad de Lupin y los Weasleys de recibirme acá.

Draco la observó curioso. Estaban ya a mediados de agosto y Hermione había pasado gran parte de su verano encerrada en aquella casa.

-Dime algo, Herms. –dijo el rubio acercándose a la muchacha quien se ponía de pie lentamente. -¿Por qué viniste? ¿Tus padres no te quieren en casa?

-No es eso, Draco y lo sabes... –contestó Hermione de frente al chico. –Estando lejos de ellos evito que sean atacados por los mortífagos que quieren deshacerse de mí... Los protejo.

-¿Y si ellos vienen por ti... a este lugar?

-Antes de eso deben encontrar la sede de la Orden... –sonrió la castaña poniendo un par de mechones de su rebelde cabello detrás de las orejas. –Y después deberán enfrentarse a todos los aurores de esta casa... además yo sé como defenderme.

-Ambos sabemos que si llegan a esta casa, Potter será a quien buscan –susurró Malfoy acercando su rostro al de la chica. –Tú sólo serías un obstáculo a sus planes. –se agachó junto al montículo de césped. –Y, por cierto, ¿defenderte? ¿De qué te sirve si te toman de sorpresa? –y sin más arrojó un puñado de césped sobre los enmarañados cabellos de Hermione. –Jajaja... ¡viste, ni siquiera lo esperabas!

La Gryffindor lo observó con picardía en sus castaños ojos.

-No se vale atacar por la espalda, Malfoy. –dijo recogiendo algo de pasto con sus dedos sin que el rubio se percatara. Con un rápido movimiento le arrojó el césped en pleno rostro.

-¡Me las pagarás, Granger! –exclamó el Slytherin con una enorme sonrisa. -¡Toma!

-¡No, toma tú!

Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados tirándose pasto en una batalla juguetona e infantil. Hermione corría alrededor de la pila de césped agachándose a recoger nuevas 'municiones', mientras Draco la perseguía e intentaba llenarla de hojitas verdes. Los muchachos reían ruidosamente por el patio llamando la atención de algunos muggles que circulaban por la calle, quienes solamente sonreían al verlos tan divertidos. En un último intento por vencer a Hermione, el Slytherin la tomó desprevenida por la cintura y a toda prisa la tiró sobre el montón de césped, que la muchacha tan pacientemente había juntado a un costado del jardín.

-¡Esto no es justo, Draco! –exclamó la chica sentada cómicamente con el trasero completamente hundido en la hierba y las rodillas a la altura del pecho. Soltó un bufido de frustración, que elevó graciosamente unos mechones de su chasquilla, los que volvieron a caer rápidamente sobre su frente.

Malfoy le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, aprovechando la buena intención del rubio, Hermione tiró del brazo del chico con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Él perdió el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente de bruces sobre la pila de pasto junto a la Gryffindor, quien reía casi sin poder respirar.

-¿Hurón?...–preguntó la muchacha aguantando las carcajadas al ver que el Slyhterin no se movía. -¿Malfoy?... ¿Draco?... Oye... ¿Estás bien?

En dos segundos la castaña estaba completamente tapada de hierba, mientras el rubio se ponía de pie tomando grandes cantidades de césped entre sus brazos y dejándolos caer suavemente, hasta con burla, sobre la cabeza de Hermione.

-¡Miren el desastre que han hecho! –gritó Remus abriendo la puerta, sin poder dejar escapar una risita al ver a la Gryffindor tapada hasta el cuello de pasto y al chico hurón plagado de hojitas en el cabello y la ropa. –Ven, pequeña. –dijo dándole una mano a Hermione quien se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo. –Y tú, alborotador... ¡Toma ese rastrillo y pon todo de vuelta en su sitio! –concluyó haciendo entrar a la muchacha, quien le dirigió una sonrisa al rubio por sobre el hombro.

Cerrando la puerta, Lupin sacudió las hojas del pelo de Hermione y la invitó a tomar asiento. La miraba en silencio mientras la chica no podía dejar de desviar la vista hacia la ventana por donde podía ver a Draco juntando las desperdigadas hierbas en el montículo desarmado.

-Hermione. –interrumpió el mago arremangándose la túnica. –Ten cuidado con Malfoy, sé que él es muy diferente contigo que con el resto de nosotros. –la chica dirigió sus ojos para cruzarlos con los celestes de Remus. –Ustedes tienen algo como una amistad... pero tú sabes que él está aquí únicamente por petición de Severus, lo que no significa que confiemos en él.

-Remus... –murmuró la castaña. –Era un juego inocente, te juro que no me tocó ningún pelo... No me trató mal ni nada así...

-Sólo... –suspiró Lupin. –No confíes en él.

-¡Momento! No me digas lo que debo o no hacer, Remus... –bufó la muchacha algo molesta. –Te respeto mucho, pero te pido que me creas cuando te digo que Draco es absolutamente inofensivo... No voy a dejar de hablarle porque tú desconfíes de él. –miró al techo e inspiró profundamente. –Sólo trato que no se sienta tan incómodo en este lugar... tarea que tú, Harry y los chicos Weasley no hacen nada de fácil.

Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras con paso pesado procurando cerrar la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

-¡Esto no va a terminar bien! –exclamó el brujo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y la mirada al cielo. –Estos jueguitos de adolescentes pronto terminarán en cosas que prefiero no imaginar... ¡Mi pequeña está creciendo!

Limpió un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, como si fuera un padre sobreprotector, al cual le dicen que su hija está de novia con un chico que es desaprobable en todos los sentidos...

-¡Que no se te olvide, Remus, que estuvo de novia con Harry el año pasado! ¡Ya no es una niña! –comentó Ron bajando las escaleras. –No deberías tratarla como tal...

-A... a... qué... te... refieres... diciendo... ¡qué ya no es una niña! –gritó completamente fuera de sí. –Si ese Potter le tocó un solo pelo... yo...

-Déjale las amenazas a Snape o a Malfoy –rió el pelirrojo buscando una manzana en la frutera. –Y si tienes tanta curiosidad por la intimidad de ese par, pregúntale a Harry...

Lupin se levantó de su asiento furioso y subió a su habitación dando un portazo que hizo temblar toda la casa.

Después de tomar un suculento almuerzo conformado por pollo al limón, puré de manzanas, bombones de menta y pie de frambuesas, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix desaparecieron sigilosamente dentro de una sala de reuniones improvisada en el salón de la casa. Los más jóvenes fueron prácticamente obligados a abandonar la cocina saliendo malhumorados al jardín.

-¡No sé porqué no nos dejan participar de las reuniones! –exclamó Ron bastante frustrado. –Ya estamos en nuestro último año en Hogwarts, sabemos todo lo que necesitamos para enfrentarse a la mortífagos.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, Ron. –contestó Hermione con las manos en las caderas. –Nos falta aprobar los EXTASIS para ser magos cien porciento. Y, además, tendrías que estudiar más duro para recién estar conciente de lo que dices... ¡Ni siquiera pudiste enfrentarte con el padre de Goyle!

-Me fallaron los reflejos –bufó el pelirrojo con la cabeza en alto y mirando a Hermione por debajo de su nariz. –Si hubiera podido recoger la varita ese maldito cerdo estaría en Azkabán o, mejor, bajo tierra... Volviendo al tema, ¡los gemelos participan en la Orden y ni siquiera s han graduado!

Harry se volteó bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada de enojo a su amigo. Si seguía discutiendo con la Gryffindor, como siempre, terminaría indigestándolo.

-¡Hasta cuando discuten! –gritó furioso. -¿No pueden tener una charla como la gente normal?

Los chicos bajaron la vista observando sus zapatos. Ginny rió alegre frente a la graciosa escena, buscando una forma de romper el hielo.

-¿Jugamos Quidditch? –preguntó mirando a Harry.

-No es mala idea... –murmuró Ron. -¿Vienes, Hermione?

La castaña le lanzó una mirada de burla y buscó una sombra bajo un gran nogal a un costado del jardín trasero de la casa. Ahí podrían jugar sin ser vistos por los muggles del sector, siempre y cuando no volaran demasiado alto.

Los chicos alzaron el vuelo algunos metros sobre la cabeza de Hermione, quien los seguía en silencio. La snitch brillaba alrededor del juego intentando esquivar las piruetas de Harry en su esfuerzo por cogerla. Un poco más allá Ginny y Ron se lanzaban furiosamente una bludger.

-¿Qué clase de juego es ése? –murmuró Malfoy sentándose junto a la chica. -¿Alguna versión muggle de Quidditch inventada por cara rajada?

-Nada de eso, Malfoy, creo que están practicando... –respondió Hermione no muy segura de lo que salía de su boca.

-Le haría muy bien a Weasley tratar de mejorar sus reflejos –comentó Draco con burla. –Las bludger aman botarlo de la escoba... ¡Oye, esa chica Weasley es muy buena! –exclamó sorprendido. –ha mejorado mucho...

Hermione lo miró sobre el hombro.

-Tú no hables... –susurró algo molesta. –Tú te ganaste tu puesto gracias a la fortuna de tu padre y sus nimbus 2001 que, a todo esto, están ya bastante obsoletas.

-¡Veo que la simpatía te duró menos de un día, Granger! –bufó Draco con sarcasmo. Buscó algo en su túnica seguido por un reojo de la castaña a su lado. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con la punta de su varita. -¿Quieres uno? –le preguntó ofreciéndole un cigarrillo a lo que Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-En vez de estar aquí fumando deberías unírteles a los chicos... –murmuró la muchacha volviéndose hacia el juego en el cielo.

-¿Y perderme de tu compañía? ¡Ni loco! –contestó con algo de hipocresía, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo, que Hermione espantó de su rostro con la mano. –Hablando en serio, Granger, es agradable tener alguien con quien conversar, aunque sea...

-¿Una asquerosa sangre sucia?

-Una Gryffindor... –contestó el rubio sacudiendo el cigarrillo para botar la ceniza al pasto. -¡Sabes perfectamente que hace tiempo que el asuntillo de la sangre dejó de importarme! Se nota que no me conoces...

-Y se nota que no te creo... –respondió Hermione seria. –Por mucho que odies a Voldemort y que ahora seamos amigos, no me puedes negar que compartes sus ideas... –recordó lo que había dicho en el Bosque Prohibido, nunca se lo había comentado, aunque el comentario le dolió muchísimo, decidió obviarlo por el bien de su 'relación'.

Malfoy guardó silencio. Después de todo, Hermione tenía razón. Él era parte de una aristocracia que no soportaba la idea de mezclarse con hijos de muggles. Así lo habían criado, con la mentalidad de rechazar todo contacto con esos magos y brujas que no correspondían a su altura.

-Weasley es sangre pura y no lo soporto... –dijo entre dientes tratando de defenderse. –Además, la mayoría de los 'sangre pura' tienen en algún lugar de su línea genealógica sangre mezclada. Lo cual, claro, no es mi caso. Puedes rastrear mi familia hasta los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin y no encontrarás rastro de sangre muggle.

-Tal vez sea eso lo que te hace un completo pedante. –contestó la muchacha recogiendo sus cabellos en una trenza. –¿Crees que eso te hace mejor que yo?

-¡Oye, es una conversación pacífica! Y no, Hermione, yo no he dicho eso... –murmuró algo sobresaltado. ¿Por qué tenían que tocar el tema? A él le enorgullecía enormemente ser sangre pura, pero eso no dejaba en absoluto de lado lo que sentía por la chica... ¡Pero no podía dejar de jactarse! Era una costumbre, bastante mala, por cierto. –Si quieres escucharlo de mi boca te lo diré: Eres la bruja más talentosa de todo Hogwarts, a pesar de no ser sangre pura, eres mejor que cualquier chica de Slytherin o Ravenclaw.

-Pues, gracias... –dijo Hermione completamente sonrojada.

-Reconozco que soy un pedante... pero mentiroso, no lo soy. –sonrió mirando como Harry atrapaba la snitch y realizaba piruetas orgulloso de su triunfo.

-¡¡¡Potter, ya baja de esa escoba!!! No hagas perder mi tiempo... –se escuchó a lo lejos del sendero que conducía al patio delantero de la casa de los Black.

Snape caminó presuroso para quedar justo junto al nogal, cuya sombra cubría a la castaña y al rubio que, aún apestaba a tabaco.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape. –lo saludó Draco poniéndose de pie para estrechar la mano lánguida y helada del brujo.

-Buenas, Draco... Señorita Granger. –Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa que Snape no devolvió.

Harry bajó de su escoba y la puso sobre su hombro. Severus lo miró con rencor y se dispuso a caminar rápidamente a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-Espero que hayas practicado, Potter. –dijo el profesor de pociones entrando a una habitación junto a la cocina. –Porque estoy perdiendo una reunión de la Orden por ti.

-Si quiere déjeme y vaya a ver de que están hablando, podemos hacer esto otro día. –contestó Harry despreocupado.

-No abuses de mi buena voluntad, mocoso. –exclamó el hombre asomando su nariz aún más por entre sus grasientos cabellos que caían cubriéndole medio rostro. –hago esto porque el profesor Dumbledore me lo pidió, en realidad, no me importa mayormente si lo logras o no...

Hizo aparecer su pensadero y lo dejó sobre una mesa desteñida en un rincón del cuarto. Tomó un costado de su sien y comenzó a hilar una tela de araña que arrojó dentro del posillo de metal.

-¿Listo, Potter?

Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mirándolo por sobre sus anteojos.

-¿Qué se trae el profesor Snape con Potter? –preguntó Malfoy mirando a Hermione. –Pensé que venía a reunión.

-No es de tu incumbencia. –contestó la muchacha haciendo el amague de pararse.

-¿Sigues enojada, Granger? –Draco le extendió una mano a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-No. –dijo sacudiendo la falda azul que llevaba puesta. -¿Habría alguna razón para que lo estuviera? –Lo miró de reojo sin soltar su mano. –No puedo enfadarme porque tengas ese carácter hosco ni por tus usuales comentarios medio sarcásticos venenosos... ¡Eres mi amigo, tonto!

Ron se acercó hacia Hermione. ¡No podía creer que el hurón la tenía cogida de la mano y sin respetar el metro de distancia entre ambos. Ginny lo siguió sonriendo, tal parecía que el rubio estaba ganando terreno...

-Hermione, ¿vamos a practicar defensa contra las artes oscuras? –propuso el pelirrojo casi en tono de mando, tomándola por la manga de la blusa, obligándola a soltar a Draco. –Si quieres vienes, hurón... vamos Ginny.

El Slytherin los siguió en silencio interesado en cuánto era lo que sabían los Gryffindor y qué tan bueno era Potter como profesor. Ron apresuró el paso bordeando algunos arbustos hasta llegar a una pequeña huerta detrás de la cocina. El rubio se apoyó contra la tibia pared de ladrillo junto a la puerta de servicio, cruzado de brazos esperando el espectáculo de los chicos.

-Muy bien, ¿repasamos lo básico? –preguntó Hermione sacando su varita.

Malfoy caminó unos pasos acercándose al grupo de los Gryffindor con una muesca de burla en los labios.

-¿Lo básico, Granger? –dijo arrastrando las palabras. -¿Y qué sería eso?

-Desarmar a tu oponente... –contestó Ron apretando los dientes. –Algo así como... ¡Expelliarmus!

Un rayo salió veloz de la varita del pelirrojo explotando en pleno estómago de Malfoy arrojándolo fuertemente contra la pared. El rubio sacó su varita y apuntó a Weasley limitándose sólo a tocarse con la mano izquierda el lugar donde había impactado el conjuro.

-¡Rictusempra! –una luz plateada inundó el lugar.

-¡Dententia!

El rayo se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Ron, quien dibujó una sonrisa en su boca. Malfoy miraba hacia su hechizo congelado en medio del aire consternado.

-Lo leí en un libro antes de venir... –comentó alegre Hermione observando orgullosa el efecto de su nuevo conjuro. –congela ataques... ¡Muévete, Ron!

El pelirrojo se hizo a un lado justo antes que el rayo plateado volviera a moverse dando contra un árbol que se movió hacia atrás por la fuerza del hechizo.

-Impresionante... –murmuró Ginny.

-Sólo dura algunos segundos. –dijo Hermione jugando con su varita entre los dedos. –Pero sirve para escapar antes que te alcance.

Draco bajó la guardia todavía sobándose el estómago (n/a: ¿quieres que lo haga por ti, cariño? Lo siento P) Se vengaría de Weasley, pero no mientras la castaña Gryffindor estuviera presente... Era una oponente fuerte y hábil.

-¿Por qué no hacemos parejas? –propuso Ginny tratando de evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Malfoy y su hermano.

-A pesar de la 'brillante' intervención del hurón seguimos siendo impares. –concluyó Ron lanzándole una mirada de odio al rubio, quien le devolvió una mueca burlona y despectiva.

-Puedo participar, pero sólo con un rival a mi altura... –dijo el Slytherin mirando a los Weasleys por debajo de su nariz. -¿Granger?

Los pelirrojos se alzaron de hombros atónitos y fijaron su vista en Hermione quien imitó el movimiento de hombros tan sorprendida como los chicos Weasley. ¿Enfrentarse a duelo con Draco? Prefería enfrentarse a él de otra forma... ¡En qué piensas Hermione! Caminó hacia Malfoy alzando su varita frente a su rostro, el rubio imitó el movimiento y dándose las espaldas caminaron veinte pasos en direcciones opuestas.

El Slytherin pensaba en algún hechizo que no le causara demasiado daño a Hermione, pero que la asustara lo suficiente como para no quedar mal frente a los pobretones. Se dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos e inclinándose ligeramente ante su oponente la apuntó con su varita.

-¡Desarmiatem! –gritó y un rayo escarlata llegó a la mano de Hermione que sostenía la varita, obligándola a soltarla.

-¡Todo un galán! –exclamó Ginny sorprendida mirando a su hermano –Sólo la desarmó, no la hirió...

Ron contempló la escena con escepticismo. Un buen hechizo, bastante práctivo y fácil de manejar... Pero inútil si el objetivo es dejar imposibilitado al enemigo de contraatacar.

-Buen hechizo, Malfoy. –dijo la castaña Gryffindor agachándose a recoger su varita que había rodado unos metros más atrás. –Pensé que me atacarías con tu conocido rescurso 'serpentoria'. Ya hastaa tenía pensado el contrahechizo para hacerla desaparecer...

-Dijiste lo básico, Granger. –contestó el rubio guardando su varita. –Serpentoria corresponde a un nivel más avanzado.

-¿Quieres pelear duro, Malfoy? –preguntó alzando las cejas. –saltemos al nivel avanzado entonces.

-Siempre he respetado la voluntad de las damas. –murmuró mirando a Hermione a los ojos. -¿Lista, Granger?

Retrocedió unos pasos volviendo a establecer la distancia reglamentaria de un duelo. Tomaron posiciones y alzaron las varitas.

-Te daré la ventaja, vamos, dame con tu mejor hechizo. –masculló Draco incitando la ira de su castaña oponente.

Hermione vio como Malfoy se mantenía en posición de ataque listo para enfrentar su conjuro. Pensó unos segundos...

-¡Tortaccia!

Con un rápido movimiento el Slytherin rodó por el piso esquivando el rayo dorado que emanaba de la varita de Hermione. La miró con los ojos llenos de odio, dentro de su mente algo cambiaba y sentía una repulsión intensa hacia aquella pequeña joven de rasgos inteligentes... Ese aire imponente y altivo de la Gryffindor lo sacaba de sus casillas... ¡Era sólo una sangre sucia!

-¡Crucio! –exclamó con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Hermione cayó desplomada al suelo con la sensación de haber sido atravesada por cientos de cuchillos que la trituraban desde la piel hasta las entrañas. Malfoy corrió hacia la chica con la cara descompuesta... ¡Qué había hecho! La tomó por los hombros dejando esa cabecita rizada sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Hermione! –gritó aunque de su garganta sólo salía un hilillo de voz entrecortada. -¡Reacciona, brujita! ¡Merlín, qué he hecho!

Ron jaló al rubio por la túnica y lo tiró un metro más allá, lejos del alcance de sus puños. Tomó a la muchacha entre sus brazos y cargándola la llevó a su habitación. Ni siquiera pensó en regañar a Malfoy... si lo miraba una vez más lo mataría... Sólo se limitó a murmurar:

-Arma tus maletas, el ministerio vendrá mañana mismo por ti...


	14. Veinte años de experiencia

Capítulo 14: Veinte años de experiencia...

-¡Nunca confié en ese maldito hurón albino! –exclamó Lupin tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, como cada vez que caía preso de la angustia.

Dumbledore guardaba silencio escuchando tranquilamente la discusión que sostenían ambos hombres. Esperaba encontrar en las palabras de alguno de ellos la clave para tomar una decisión.

-La chica Weasley dijo que no fue intencional. –respondió Snape con furia en los ojos.

-¡Eso es lo que Malfoy les hizo creer! –contestó el licántropo apretando los dientes. -¿Desde cuando lanzar una maldición imperdonable es casualidad? Además, debemos considerar que para ser sólo un chico su criatus fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para que Hermione aún no despierte... Es más, ni siquiera yo podría realizar un criatus tan fuerte como para hacer perder la conciencia a alguien...

La larga y delgada figura del director de Hogwarts se puso de pie entre ambos brujos. Dirigió una mirada triste a Severus, quien se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

-Severus... –dijo Dumbledore. –me temo que el chico Malfoy debe ser entregado a las autoridades del ministerio, No sólo demostró ser peligroso, sino que también no tiene ninguna conciencia del daño que su magia puede causar en otros. Esto supera mi autoridad, espero que lo comprendas...

-Profesor... –musitó Snape nervioso. –Si descubren lo que pasó con Granger le romperán su varita...

-¡Eso es lo que se merece! ¡Justamente es lo que deberían hacer con ese monstruo disfrazado de chico lindo! –gritó Lupin completamente fuera de sí, con los ojos brillando en ira y las mejillas encendidas.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y una rolliza figura femenina entró seguida de las expectantes miradas de los presentes.

-Hermione despertó. –dijo la señora Weasley con preocupación en su rostro. –Pidió hablar con Malfoy.

Remus salió de la habitación bastante molesto e irritado pasando a llevar ligeramente el hombro de Molly al pasar por la puerta. ¿En qué mierda podría estar pensando la pequeña Hermione? ¿Cómo es eso de querer hablar con su atacante si casi la mató? Subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Ginny abrió la puerta permitiendo el paso del brujo, quien se acercó a la castaña Gryffindor y se sentó a los pies de su cama.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el hombre tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo lo sucedido... ¿Por qué si Malfoy parecía querer tanto a Hermione? ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo?

-La verdad sólo recuerdo que estábamos batiéndonos a duelo y que de pronto sentí muchísimo dolor... después todo era oscuro y confuso... Ahora estoy muy cansada para pensar. –sonrió.

-Sabes quien te atacó ¿cierto?

-Malfoy –contestó bajando la vista, intentando huir de los acusadores ojos de Lupin, que parecían decirle "te lo dije". –Yo lo provoqué, Remus...

Ginny salió de la habitación.

-¡Por muy irritante que hayas sido con él, nadie merece recibir un criatus! ¡Nadie! –exclamó Lupin poniéndose de pie. –Ese chico pagará todas las que ha hecho. El ministerio será informado de este acontecimientos y, seguro, le rompen su varita.

-¿Por... por... qué? –musitó la muchacha confundida. –Si sólo estábamos en un duelo... Su primer ataque fue muy suave, mas efectivo... Aún así me burlé de él. –dijo recordando cual una película lo que había pasado hace algunas horas. –Me sentí inferior, decepcionada de que Malfoy fuera tan "gentil" conmigo y no tratara de hacerme daño... Lo insté a que utilizara su mejor arma en mi contra y lo hizo... Ginny me comentó que el hurón pensaba que yo esquivaría la maldición...

-Pero no lo hiciste... –murmuró Remus más calmado. –¿Y si en lugar del criatus, hubiera sido el Adava Kedabra, Hermione? ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces?

-Malfoy no puede matar a nadie con el Adava Kedabra, es muy joven. –refutó la chica negando con la cabeza y seguridad en su voz.

-Con la fuerza que tiene su criatus, créeme que es perfectamente capaz de realizar el Adava Kedabra tan bien como su padre. –contestó el licántropo caminando hacia la puerta. –Los chicos quieren verte, ¿los hago pasar?

Hermione se alzó de hombros en señal de indiferencia. Todo le parecía tan confuso e irreal... Draco, es decir, Malfoy había querido hacerla sufrir... ¿Por qué? Hacía tanto que no se insultaban, solían tener charlas cargadas de acidez... así como otras con un gusto más dulce que la dejaban con una agradable sensación de cosquillas en el estómago. Bajó la vista y sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta y unas lágrimas de desconcierto rodaron por sus mejillas sobresaltándola... ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Sintió un ruido de pisadas en el pasillo y se secó velozmente las huellas húmedas de su confusión del rostro. Ginny abrió la puerta mirando hacia ambos lados de la habitación.

-Todos están abajo discutiendo la situación de Malfoy... –murmuró asomando la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta. –Tienen cinco minutos, si los chicos me descubren me matan... –abrió la puerta completamente y Draco entró a la habitación.

Hermione lo observó de pies a cabeza. Estaba cabizbajo y su expresión habitual de hastío daba paso a un reflejo de vergüenza y desconcierto. Caminaba hacia la muchacha con las manos tras la espalda, lo que la Gryffindor identificó como un hechizo de seguridad que mantenía sus manos atadas.

-Hermione, yo... –murmuró sin mirarla, mantenía sus grises ojos pegados al suelo temiendo encontrarse con la mirada castaña de la muchacha. –Yo pensé que ibas a reaccionar al ataque, fue una estúpida broma que no pude evitar...

-No se bromea con las maldiciones imperdonables, Malfoy. –contestó la chica dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. –Ahora todos sospechan de ti por atacarme... Soy la única hija de muggles y justamente a mi me atacas. Eso no sonará bien en tu audiciencia... Si es que te dan una antes de mandarte a Azkabán. –la ira la inundó violentamente, los ojos se le inyectaron de sangre y sentía la piel hervir de solo ver al rubio Slytherin frente a ella.

-No me hables así, Hermione, eres la única persona que me importa en este lugar... no me interesa que el resto me crea culpable, siempre y cuando tú me perdones por ser un perfecto idiota.

Ginny volvió a entrar a la habitación y, tomando a Draco por la túnica, salió raudamente sólo momentos antes que se escucharan unas pisadas escaleras arriba. Una lechuza moteada ingresó por la ventana dejando caer una carta directamente a las manos de Hermione.

Estimada señorita Granger:

Solicitamos a Ud, su presencia el día 23 de agosto a las 9:00 horas en el ministerio de magia para tratar el caso:

Ministerio v/s D. Malfoy

Su presencia es de suma importancia para la realización de esta sesión.

Atte. Cornellius Fugde, Ministro de Magia.

-El mimisterio ya fue informado... –murmuró dejando la carta sobre la cama. –Este es el principio del fin de Draco Malfoy...

La luz se colaba por la ventana persistentemente, entrando por la cortina entreabierta de la habitación, llenando de brillo los alborotados cabellos castaños que descansaban lánguidamente sobre la almohada. Se revolcó un poco entre las sábanas intentando esquivar el rayo de sol que le daba justo a los ojos, impidiéndole seguir con su sueño.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Ginny durmiendo plácidamente al otro lado del cuarto, donde la luz no alcanzaba a iluminar completamente. Se puso de pie con cuidado, todavía le dolía la cabeza y el pecho, seguramente donde había recibido de lleno el ataque de Malfoy. Se calzó unas zapatillas de casa y caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Tomó la manilla con cuidado y la abrió evitando hacer cualquier ruido.

En el pasillo que dirigía a la escalera se detuvo. ¿A dónde iba? Al parecer todos dormían aún... Unas voces desde el piso de abajo aclararon sus dudas y se acercó a la escalera.

-¿Bajo un hechizo? –dijo una voz clara y masculina. –No me hagas reír, Arthur...

Hermione se acercó aún más y se sentó en el último escalón.

-Parece que fue una jugarreta del elfo doméstico que estaba antes en esta casa. –contestó el señor Weasley con tono seguro. –Algo hizo que el chico no pensara en las consecuencias de sus actos, pareció olvidar todo lo importante...

-¡Por Merlín, Arthur! –exclamó otra voz más agrietada y algo ronca. –No digas tonterías, llegó a la oficina el reporte que de la varita del joven Malfoy salió el hechizo Criatus... Como está bajo custodia sabemos cada movimiento, da gracias al celo que tomé la notificación antes que otro auror... Aunque el ministerio está notificado... Tuve que hacerlo.

Hermione sintió como el corazón le dio vueltas en el pecho. Tenía la esperanza que todo fuera una equivocación y que realmente Draco nunca intentó hacerle daño.

-Señores... –interrumpió una voz calmada y raspada. –Sabíamos que esto pasaría... Desde que Sirius murió temimos que nuestra posición fuera localizada. Aunque no creo que haya sido un elfo doméstico quien controló la mente de Draco Malfoy... fue otro mago.

Hubo un silencio seguido de múltiples cuchicheos que la castaña Gryffindor no pudo comprender. Alzaron la voz otra vez:

-Albus... –dijo Ojoloco, el auror que interceptó el reporte del ataque contra Hermione. –Estás queriendo decir que crees en la historia de Arthur... ¿Qué Malfoy fue dominado por algo o por alguien para atacar a Granger?

-Creo que el elfo doméstico debe haber notificado nuestra ubicación a Lenstrange, la única pariente viva de los Black, luego de la muerte de Sirius... tal vez antes y creo que fue otro mago quien intentó darle muerte a la señorita Granger, utilizando al joven Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no habían atacado antes? –preguntó una voz femenina. –Podrían haber atacado a Potter o asaltado el lugar...

-No creo que Voldemort esté detrás de Harry esta vez, Tonks. –agregó Dumbledore con mucha tranquilidad en su voz. –Está buscando la forma de hacerse de Draco.

Hermione se tapó la boca para evitar dejar escapar algún ruido de asombro. Trató de acercarse más a la sala bajando otro par de peldaños.

-De Malfoy... ¿por qué? –preguntó Remus caminando hacia la escalera, hermione podía ver la punta de sus zapatos.

-¡Ese chico es un diamante en bruto! Tiene mucho poder como para facilitarle el camino a un Voldemort de capa caída. –contestó Ojoloco carraspeando. –Señorita Granger, no es de buena educación que escuche conversaciones ajenas...

Hermione asomó la cabeza por los barrotes del pasamanos de la escalera. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a bajar a la sala. ¡Cómo había olvidado el ojo mágico de Moody! Era tan obvio que sería descubierta...

-Srta. Granger –comenzó Dumbledore ofreciéndole una silla. -¿Qué fue lo que escuchó?

-Pues... –la chica tomó asiento y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos entre los dedos. –Yo escuché que... Malfoy podría ser inocente de mi ataque... supongo que víctima de un imperius o algo así... –decidió omitir que había escuchado de la supuesta localización de la sede de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué piensa Ud. acerca de eso, Srta. Granger? –preguntó Moody retorciendo el ojo vidrioso para todos lados. -¿Cree que Malfoy sea inocente?

La Gryffindor miró a su alrededor, estaba toda la Orden reunida, frente a ella tenía a Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, los Weasleys, Ojoloco y muy al fondo de la habitación estaba Snape haciendo una poción. Del caldero se expedía un fuerte aroma a menta y jabón en forma de un vapor celeste.

-Pues me gustaría creer que es inocente, señor... –contestó mirando al suelo. –Verá usted, yo sé que Malfoy es un pedante, orgulloso, altanero, maleducado, fastidioso, irrespetuoso, etc... pero conmigo ha sido un buen chico...

Tonks se sonrió al comprobar que el rostro de Hermione adoptaba un tono sonrojado en las mejillas. Había visto a Draco con ella y sabía que no podría hacerle daño, parecían buenos amigos... pero no debía confiarse.

-Hablé con él... ayer después del incidente. –continuó hermione respirando profundo. –Se veía muy confundido y avergonzado.

-¡Pues démosle el Óscar! –exclamó Remus tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. –Gran actor el jovencito... Ataca y luego finge estar bajo la influencia de un imperius. La próxima vez fingirá... ¿Amnesia?

-Nos estamos alejando del tema, Remus... –interrumpió Tonks acercándose a Hermione y sentándose junto a ella. –Linda, yo sé que tú y el chico hurón son algo así como amigos... ¿o son algo más?

La castaña sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y sus ojos se volvieron nublosos de pronto. Los frotó con las manos y respiró hondo.

-Pues no... somos sólo amigos... Fue algo que nació a presión... –argumentó bajo la mirada de los de la Orden. –tenemos una amiga en común: Pansy Parkinson... ella insistió en volvernos amigos... es sólo eso. ¡Cómo creen que un Malfoy va a fijarse en una sangre impura para algo más que una amistad!

-A eso quería llegar... –dijo Tonks mirando a Hermione a los ojos. –Para él sigues siendo una hija de muggles, por ende, una enemiga y una víctima de sus ataques... Es lógico que lo hizo a propósito.

-¡¡¡Hace mucho tiempo que a Draco no le importa mi origen muggle!!! –gritó la Gryffindor alterada. –Ustedes no saben lo que ha cambiado desde que murieron sus padres. Él ha hecho un gran esfuerzo en olvidar aquellas estupideces y nadie lo valora...

Remus fue hacia Hermione y la abrazó.

-Sólo estamos analizando la situación, pequeña, nadie está atacando a Malfoy. –le dijo al oído acariciando sus cabellos ondulados. –Entiende que queremos protegerte... estamos preocupados por ti.

Hermione se separó suavemente de los brazos de Lupin y lo miró a los ojos con los suyos húmedos de ira y tristeza.

-Remus... –murmuró tímidamente. –No quiero que lo lleven a Azkabán... Se moriría ahí solo y rodeado de esos horribles dementores o lo que sea que vigila la prisión en este momento... Él es diferente a sus padres, no es un mortífago... No se merece nada de esto.

Dumbledore observaba la escena en silencio y muy pensativo. Notaba en el cpomportamiento de Hermione una preocupación desinteresada por el destino del Slytherin. Quizás debía dar crédito a la convicción de la muchacha y una segunda oportunidad a Malfoy. Esperaba estar tomando la decisión correcta.

-Severus... –dijo atraendo la atención de toda la Orden. –Ve por el joven Malfoy.

Snape se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza... Sólo con un movimiento rápido de varita desapareció en el aire. Segundos después estaba frente a ellos un chico alto, rubio y cabizbajo acompañado por Severus, quien lo sujetaba por los hombros.

-Vamos a ver... –suspiró Dumbledore caminando hacia Draco. –Joven Malfoy, usted me asegura que no intentó dañar a la señorita Granger...

-Se lo he dicho cientos de veces... –dijo el muchacho alzando la vista para clavarla de lleno en los celestes ojos del director de Hogwarts. –No creí jamás que el criatus saliera de mi boca, ni menos que Hermione no pudiera esquivarlo.

-La señorita Granger aquí presente... –Dumbledore señaló a Hermione al final de la sala acompañada de Remus y Tonks. –ha intercedido a su favor y como ella es la principal afectada... He decidido darle una última oportunidad.

Malfoy miró asombrado a Hermione... ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Sería posible que lo hubiese perdonado?

-Se procederá como si esto nunca hubiera pasado. –continuó Dumbledore desatando a Draco. –Se borrará este incidente de su prontuario atribuyéndolo a "otras causas", por lo que no se tocará en su audiencia del día 23. ¿De acuerdo?

Draco afirmó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Snape, quien le dirigió una sincera sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Severus. –dijo Dumbledore. -¿Está lista la poción para la señorita Granger?

-Sí, profesor.

-Pues, llévela a su habitación y le da su medicina... No quiero desmayos ni pérdidas graves del conocimiento... –ordenó el director. –Hermione, tu salud se ha visto muy perjudicada en el último tiempo... Toma un descanso, guarda cama y no participes de los entrenamientos de la Orden.

Hermione sonrió dando por entendidas y acatadas las indicaciones de Dumbledore. Sin decir más, Severus Snape la tomó del brazo y la llevó escaleras arriba, no sin antes mirar una vez más al rubio muchacho.

-Buenos días, Harry. –saludó la señora Weasley vigilando unos huevos con jamón que se cocinaban dejando escapar gotitas de aceite fuera del sartén. -¿Dormiste bien?

El moreno se sentó a la mesa y estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza, dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Mejor que nunca... hoy será un gran día. –contestó dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro. –Al fin se hará justicia...

-Sí, por cierto, querido... hay algo que debo decirte. –musitó Molly sentándose a su lado. –Es sobre Malfoy...

Harry la miró acomodándose los anteojos. Hoy llevarían a Malfoy a tuición preventiva a Azkabán... ¡Nada podía salir mal! ¿o sí?

-Verás, Harry –continuó la señora Wasley tomando entre sus manos las del muchacho. –la Orden ha decidido mantener a Draco en esta casa hasta el día de su audiencia...

-Pe... pero... ¿por qué? –preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Creemos que él no fue el culpable del ataque a Hermione... tenemos la impresión que fue manipulado por alguien para hacerlo. –Harry la miró enfadado soltando las manos de la mujer. –Tememos que fue algún aliado de Tú-sabes-quien. Además Hermione...

El chico se puso de pie y pateó una silla continua a él, apretó los puños con furia y comenzó a golpear la puerta de la cocina con furia.

-Hermione intercedió por Malfoy... pidió que no lo mandaran a Azkabán. –Molly se acercó al muchacho y lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo a voltearse a verla. –Albus pensó que era lo mejor.

-¿¡Lo mejor!? –gritó Harry completamente fuera de sí. -¡Trató de matarla! Y la muy estúpida lo defiende...

Una cachetada se estampó en la mejilla del Gryffindor dejándolo sorprendido y choqueado. La señora Weasley lo observó nerviosa, sin embargo su rostro reflejaba una inmensa decepción.

-Eres muy injusto, a veces, Harry. –dijo la bruja rechoncha mirándolo a los ojos. –El desayuno está servido... Yo iré a ver si Hermione desea desayunar.

Siguió con la mirada a la rolliza figura que se perdía escaleras arriba. Tocó su mejilla con la mano... jamás lo habían abofeteado y se sentía bastante duro viniendo de alguien a quien él estimaba tanto. Se volteó hacia su taza de té y su mente comenzó a divagar. Si Malfoy no era culpable... ¿pues quién lo era? Ron le aseguró haber visto al Slytherin poner fuera de combate a Hermione. Por otro lado, Ginny estaba convencida que Draco no había querido dañar a su amiga... ¡y ésta última lo había perdonado! Nada parecía tener sentido, excepto el hecho que Malfoy sí debía estar en Azkabán y, extraño, no lo estaba. Los de la Orden parecían fuera de control, como si alguien los impulsara a tomar malas decisiones. ¿Dejar al hurón una semana más en la casa, después de atentar contra la vda de una hija de muggles? Es como invitar a Voldemort a cenar... ¡Una bomba de tiempo!

-¿Harry?

-¿Ah? –el chico alzó la vista para encontrarse con una alta figura espigada coronada de rojos cabellos.

-Te pregunté si querías ir al callejón Diagon... –dijo Ron mirándolo curioso. –¿Te pasa algo? ¿Es por lo de Malfoy?

-En parte... –respondió Harry alzando los hombros. –Me haría bien distraerme un poco... vamos.

-Desayuno y nos largamos de aquí. –exclamó el pelirrojo tomando una taza de té. –El ambiente está de cortarlo con cuchillo.

Ron se llevó una tostada a la boca dejando nuevamente caer a Harry en sus más oscuros y ocultos pensamientos. ¿Qué tal si la Orden conspiraba en su contra? Si, a lo mejor, Malfoy era un espía infiltrado que trabajaba para Voldemort y controla la mente de Dumbledore... O, tal vez, sólo había sido traído por Snape...

-¡Para joderme el verano! –gritó pegando con el puño en la mesa, haciendo saltar la taza de Ron.

-¿Qué te vas a joder a quién? –preguntó el colorín distraído. –Si con suerte te jodiste Herm... Bu... Buenos días, mamá.

La señora Weasley le lanzó una mirada fulminante que pareció atravesarle la cabeza. Cogió la taza de té y la bebió de un solo sorbo, que pareció quemarle las entrañas. Se metió otra tostada en la boca y se levantó rápido de la mesa.

-Anda, Harry... –murmuró jalando a su amigo de la camisa. –Vámonos al Callejón Diagon.

Tomaron sus túnicas, una bolsita de polvos Flú y dentro de algunos segundos habían huido a toda prisa de la casa de los Black, ahora la casa de los locos.

-¿Vamos por unas cervezas? –preguntó Ron con cara de espanto. –Quiero olvidar el reto que me va allegar en cuanto pise esa casa otra vez... Debería aprender a ser más medido con mis palabras frente a mamá o en su cercanía...

Caminaban tranquilamente por la calle que estaba casi vacía. Los locales comenzaban recién a abrir y se podía ver a los tendederos barriendo el pido y poniendo todo en orden al interior de ellos.

-Tampoco me di cuenta que ella estaba ahí, si te sirve de consuelo... –comentó Harry con una sonrisa. –Además, no dijiste ninguna mentira... ¡Yo sólo me he jodido a Hermione!

Ron explotó a carcajadas mientras Harry hacía muecas cachondas con la cara y sonidos bastante peculiares y que sólo se dan en la intimidad... Sin olvidar las clásicas frases: Oh, Dios mío; dale, dale; No pares; ya casi, etc.

-¡¡¡Así que era verdad!!! –gritó Lupin sosteniendo a los chicos por las túnicas. -¡¡¡Sí tocaste a mi pequeña!!! Te mataré...

Se lanzó al cuello de Harry mientras Ron trataba de cogerlo por los brazos para separarlo de su amigo.

-¡¡¡Le quitaste su inocencia, engendro del demonio!!! –gritaba fuera de sí asiendo al chico por los hombros. -¡¡¡Y te burlas y jactas de ello!!! Es el colmo, James... Harry. -lo soltó de golpe empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás. –Pensé que eras diferente... –murmuró Lupin mirando a Harry a los ojos. –Yo quise mucho a tu padre, pero siempre le critiqué su forma de tratar a los otros... Y tú no eres muy diferente a él...

-Yo... sólo bromeaba... –contestó Harry asustado por la reacción del hombre frente a él. –tal vez debí omitir algunas cosa... pero era una broma...

Remus lo observaba en silencio trayendo a su mente recuerdos de aquellos años perdidos de su juventud. Aquella escena de su adolescencia parecía verse repetida frente a sus ojos, sólo que con otras personas, otros nombres, otras vidas y más de veinte años atrás.

-Tu padre bromeó también con lo mismo... –dijo acercando su rostro al del muchacho. –Y lo único que consiguió fue romper un corazón... Esas bromas no se hacen, Harry. Nunca sabes quien puede escucharlas...

-Lo siento... –musitó el chico bajando la vista. –Yo... no pensé que estuvieras escuchando...

-¡No se trata de eso, chico! –exclamó el mago tomándose la cabeza con las manos. –Un caballero no tiene memoria... Además, creo que con tu 'imitación' te das demasiada importancia. Te lo dicen más de veinte años de experiencia que una mujer no es tan escandalosa... a menos que esté muy desconcentrada. Bueno, con permiso... iba a Gringgots cuando me encontré con tan fingida escena pasional, así que... ¡Nos vemos en la cena!

Remus se adelantó a los chicos y lo vieron alejarse entre los locales del Callejón Diagon.

-Ahora sí que la hicimos grande... –murmuró Ron. –¿Tú crees que le diga algo a Hermione?

-¿Y qué si lo hace? –preguntó Harry arreglándose la túnica. –Le digo que imaginó todo... Todos sabemos que Lupin no anda bien de la cabeza últimamente.

-Tienes razón... oye... –el moreno se volteó sorprendido. -¿De verdad es tan fogosa?

-Sí... y no te he contado de aquella vez que se puso como loca en el baño de los prefectos... –sonrió Harry mirando a Ron por debajo de la nariz. –Vamos por cervezas y te cuento.

-Veo que ya estás levantada. –exclamó la señora Weasley al ver a Hermione sentada y vestida sobre la cama, atándose el cabello en una trenza.

-No puedo estar en cama todo el día... –dijo la chica alisándose la blusa –Me vuelvo loca...

-¿Vas a querer desayunar? –le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa. –¿Un té?

-Sí, gracias, bajo enseguida... –respondió la castaña Gryffindor poniéndose de pie.

-No hace falta, te subo la bandeja en un segundo... –repuso Molly con voz de mando. –Trata de descansar...

Ginny sorprendió a su madre abrazándola por la espalda asomando su cara por sobre el hombro de la rolliza bruja, besándole la mejilla.

-Buenos días, mamá... ¿Me traes también el desayuno?

-¿Tú también estás enferma? –preguntó la señora Weasley con una mirada pícara.

-No... –contsetó Ginny soltándola. –Es que no quiero que Hermione desayune solita... ¿Dime que sí?

-Está bien... –afirmó la madre. –pero que nos e te haga costumbre...

La chica pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a la castaña a los pies de la cama. La señora Weasley hizo aparecer un par de bandejas sobre las piernas de las muchachas con jugo, té y unas tostadas. Dejando todo listo, bajó nuevamente a la cocina.

-Oye, Hermione... –interrunpió la pelirroja con la humeante taza de té entre sus manos. -¿Por qué intercediste por Malfoy?

-Pues no lo sé... –murmuró la Hermione tomando su sorbo de jugo. –Sentí que el espíritu bondadoso de Ginny Weasley se apoderaba de mi cuerpo... Jajaja. –Ginny se sonrió. -¿Los chicos lo saben? –la pelirroja la miró sin entender la pregunta. –¿Que yo hable a favor del hurón en la reunión de esta mañana?

-Mamá y papá dijeron que hablarían con ellos. –respondió con preocupación en el rostro. –Ya sabes que están molestos y consternados por el incidente...

-Creo que yo también debería estarlo... pero no entiendo porqué no lo estoy. –repuso Hermione untando una tostada con mantequilla. –Algo me dice que debo creer la versión de Malfoy y la de la Orden. Estoy muy confundida...

-Yo creo que eres una máquina del perdón... –rió Ginny mirándola a los ojos. –Perdonas las pesadeces de Ron, las burlas tontas de Lavender y Parvati, el ataque de Malfoy y las injusticias de Harry... ¡Eres demasiado buena!

Hermione sonrió y mascó la tostada, masticó rápidamente y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.

-A Ron lo perdono porque lo quiero, a Lavender y Parvati no les doy importancia, malfoy es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y a Harry... aún no lo perdono.

-¿No? –preguntó Ginny sorprendida. –Yo pensé que... se llevan tan bien... con si no hubiera pasado nada...

-¿Sabes, Ginny? –murmuró Hermione bajando la vista a su bandeja. –En este tipo de cosas hay que tomarse tiempo para sanar las heridas... Sé que ambos actuamos mal, hay muchas cosas en que los dos somos culpables... Nos herimos mutuamente y hay que darle tiempo al tiempo...

-¿Tú lo sigues amando?

-No. –contestó la castaña. –Me atrae sí, pasó mucho agua bajo el puente... pero no sé si podría volver a enamorarme de él.

-¿A qué te refieres con "mucho agua debajo del puente"? –preguntó Ginny con una mirada pícara. –¿Me estás insinuando que tú y él...?

-¡Ay, Ginny! –exclamó Hermione completamente roja y con una enorme sonrisa que la delataba.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! –gritó la pelirroja entusiasmada dejando la bandeja del desayuno en el suelo, para sentarse de lleno en la cama de su amiga. –Vamos, cuéntame.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Qué vergüenza! Es algo muy personal...

-Somos amigas, ¿no? Anda, vamos... ¿y qué tal? –insistió la menor de los Weasleys.

-Eh... pues bien... –comenzó Hermione. –Es algo extraño, entretenido, es... se siente bien... ¡No le vayas a decir a nadie!

-¡Claro que no! –negó Ginny algo ofendida -¡Cómo crees que voy contárselo a alguien!

-No me gustaría que se hicieran comentarios al respecto... –murmuró la castaña terminando su desayuno y dejando su bandeja junto a la de Ginny. –Es un tema delicado...

La señora Weasley apareció por la puerta y recogió ambas bandejas.

-Ginny, te necesito abajo, por favor... –le dijo a su hija con el rostro iluminado.

-Claro, mamá... –exclamó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie. –Después me cuentas Hermione.

-Está bien... –dijo la chica algo aliviada por no tener que confesarle su vida íntima a su amiga. Sin embargo sabía que no podría evitar el tema eternamente. –Hablamos luego...

Madre e hija salieron de la habitación. Hermione se tendió a lo largo de la cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y las piernas cruzadas. Escuchó unas pisadas por el pasillo acercándose hacia su pieza... ¿Qué no tendría paz para pensar en este día? ¡Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y ningún segundo para ordenar su cabeza! Sintió unos golpecitos en su puerta...

-Pase... –bufó la Gryffindor de mala gana.

-Granger... ¿podemos hablar? –murmuró Malfoy asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

La muchacha asintió suavemente con la cabeza y el chico entró al cuarto cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Hermione le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a los pies de la cama, al tiempo que ella se incorporaba.

-Verás, Granger... –dijo Draco mirando al piso, temía mirarla a la cara... ¿y si ese sentimiento volvía a apoderarse de él? ¿Si nuevamente intentaba hacerle daño? Si eso sucedía el mismo se encerraba en Azkabán... –Debo agradecerte tu apoyo... no pensé que después de lo que conversamos ayer tú intercedieras a mi favor.

-Malfoy, no sé que me impulsó a hacerlo... –interrumpió Hermione nerviosa... ¿Y si la atacaba otra vez? Ahora no tendría escapatoria... ¿Había actuado correctamente? –Pero, por lo menos, tienes una semana completa para preparar tu audiencia.

-Veo que no crees nada de lo que he dicho... –murmuró el chico apoyando los codos en las rodillas inclinándose hacia delante. –tenía la esperanza que, a lo mejor, tú si estuvieras de mi lado... Los únicos que parecen entenderlo son los padres y la hermana del pobretón... ¿irónico no?

Hermione lo observó un minuto y toda duda dentro de su corazón pareció desvanecerse... ¿Cómo podía dudar de él? Si era el único que alguna vez la había comprendido, la había acogido entre sus brazos como si fuera especial... la única. Y ella le pagaba con su desconfianza... Draco Malfoy era un chico consecuente, si decía y demostraba que la quería, jamás la atacaría sin una buena razón... ¿buena razón? ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? Sin pensarlo más, se acercó a él y pasó su brazo por los hombros del muchacho.

-Yo no he dicho que no te crea... –repuso la castaña sonriéndole. –A mis ojos eres inocente, tanto como yo... Fuimos víctimas de un tonto juego de alguien...

-¿Y si no fuera así? –preguntó Malfoy mirándola fijamente. –¿Y si yo te dijera que realmente quise lanzarte el criatus y hacerte mucho daño?

-Pues... –musitó la Gryffindor alejándose un poco de él. -¿Estás hablando enserio?

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces, Remus tenía razón! Sólo finges ser un chico bueno conmigo para ¿eliminarme? –exclamó la chica sin moverse de su lugar. -¿Qué pretendes?

-Si supiera lo que pasó en ese momento te lo diría... –contestó el rubio tomando una mano de Hermione entre las suyas. –La verdad es que no podría hacerte daño... no ahora, pero ayer fue diferente.

-No entiendo nada... –dijo la muchacha zafándose de Malfoy y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. –Ahora no te crees capaz de atacarme... pero ayer lo hiciste... Creo que debo preguntar porqué.

-¡No lo sé! –exclamó Draco tomándose la cabeza con las manos. –Me instaste a hacerlo... Me dio coraje, me sentí torpe al tratarte como a una chica y no como a una oponente... me picaste el orgullo, ¿sabes?

-¡Y me atacaste con una maldición imperdonable porque herí tu estúpido orgullo de Malfoy 'sangre pura'! –gritó Hermione completamente fuera de sí... Si hasta hubiera preferido que el ataque hubiera sido por que la odiaba y despreciaba... O porque era espía de Voldemort... ¡Cualquier cosa menos esa estúpida respuesta! -¿Eres tan imbécil?

-Hey, yo no te he insultado... –exclamó Draco indicando a Hermione con el dedo y el ceño fruncido. –Si me dejas continuar podrías tratar de entender que fue lo que pasó...

-No creo que puedas cagarla más. –bufó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuidado con esa boca, señorita Granger... –repuso el rubio mirándola tan seriamente que Hermione sintió como se le helaba la espalda. –Entonces... ¿dónde me quedé? Ah... Pues te estaba contando, antes que me llamaras imbécil, que me sentí muy ofendido por tu actitud...

-¡¡¡Esa no es una razón para lanzarme un criatus!!! –interrumpió la chica bastante molesta y sin intenciones de seguir tragándose lo que sentía.

-¡Si me sigues interrumpiendo me vas a volver loco! –gritó Draco acercándose a la Gryffindor. -¡Ya, cállate de una vez asquerosa sangre sucia!

-¡Atrévete a callarme, maldito hurón mortífago!

La miró un segundo... levantó su mano y la ira se le agolpaba en el rostro. ¿Cómo lo había llamado la muy mugrienta? Hermione lo observaba con verdadero temor y en un intento desesperado se cubrió la cara con las manos... No podía creer que él fuera a pegarle. En un rápido movimiento el rubio la tomó por las mejillas y... ¡la besó!

El dulce sabor de los labios de la castaña Gryffindor lo hizo olvidar el porqué la odió en un minuto, porqué quiso hasta golpearla... ¡Ese no era él! Él jamás levantaría la mano contra ninguna mujer, así le habían enseñado... Es más a las sangres sucias, las mataban las mujeres mortifagos. Sintió la acelerada respiración de Hermione en su mejilla y aquel viejo escalofrío volvió a apoderarse de su espalda. La tomó por la cintura y se juró que esta vez no se le escaparía... no esta vez.

¿La había querido atacar? ¿La despreciaba? ¿Y qué más daba si ahora podía probar nuevamente sus labios, si sentía su helada piel quemándole cada centímetro que iba descubriendo con sus manos. Ahora no lo dejaría ir... Lo necesitaba... ¡No podía ser él quien la atacaba! No era quien la estaba besando en este minuto, él que tocaba su piel con esa dulzura embriagante...

Se separó ligeramente de los brazos del Slytherin y lo miró a los ojos... Tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus labios brillaban tan rojos como el escudo de Gryffindor... ¿irónico no? Trató de calmar su respiración un minuto antes de decidirlo... Se volteó suavemente a su mesita de noche y sacó la varita.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Hermione? –preguntó Draco algo asustado por la reacción de la muchacha. ¿Se estaban besando de lo mejor y ella saca su varita?

-Hoy no te me escapas, Draco Malfoy... –murmuró la castaña con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas. Movió su varita y conjuró la puerta. –Nadie podrá molestarnos en un buen rato...

El rubio la miró sorprendido y sonrió pícaramente... ¿Lo había perdonado? Tal vez sí, tal vez no... pero hoy tendría a Hermione Granger como siempre la había querido tener... Sola para él y sin que estuviera con el corazón en Potter...

-¿Cómo te fue en Gringgots? –preguntó Tonks al ver entrar por la puerta a Lupin.

-Bien. –contestó colgando la túnica en un gancho de ropa a la entrada de la sala. -¿Y tú no deberías estar en el ministerio?

-Vine a asegurarme que todo esté en orden... –murmuró la mujer cruzándose de piernas sentada en un cómodo sillón frente a la apagada chimenea de la sala. –Además, Molly me invitó a almorzar...

Remus se sentó en un sofá frente a Tonks. La observó en silencio al tiempo que limpiaba una pipa.

-Sabes que odio que fumes, Remus. –dijo la joven mujer descruzando las piernas. –Es un vicio muy tonto.

-Lo es para ti que no lo haces... –respondió el licántropo vaciando algo de tabaco de vainilla en la pipa, acercó su varita y comenzó a botar pequeñas bocanadas de humo por la boca. -¿Alguna novedad?

La bruja veinteañera negó con la cabeza apoyando su mentón entre sus dedos, ocultando vagamente su boca tras ellos. Sus oscuros ojos se posaron en la silueta del maduro brujo frente a ella... Tal vez porque careció de figura paterna, quizás porque nunca tuvo un amor serio... Pero Remus Lupin le era delirantemente atractivo... Puede que todos dijeran que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, que no se vistiera con lo mejor... pero esa personalidad y esa alma bondadosa que llevaba no la tenía cualquiera.

-¿Y Hermione? –preguntó Lupin mirando fijamente y descaradamente las piernas de Tonks que se asomaban coquetamente por entre la abertura de la túnica.

Podría ser su hermana menor... ¡incluso su hija! Pero algo de la joven bruja le atraía inmensamente. Sí, habían tenido sus roces en varias ocasiones... Encubiertos por la privacidad que ofrecía la casa de los Black en otros tiempos, alejados de cualquier prejuicio, de cualquier crítica...

-En su habitación... –dijo la bruja poniéndose de pie para caminar cadenciosamente hacia la ventana. –parece que está durmiendo, no la he sentido hace mucho rato...

-Se debe sentir terrible... –comentó el hombre acomodándose el cuello de la camisa nerviosamente. –Mi pobre pequeña.

-¡Tanto interés por la chica, Remus! –exclamó Tonks con la vista perdida en la ventana y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. –La sobreproteges...

-Le tengo cariño... –respondió Lupin volteándose a ver a la bruja siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada, recorrió detenidamente su perfil, la textura de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos... –Es una buena niña, inteligente y muy bonita...

-¡Merlín, Remus! ¡Podrías ser su padre! –suspiró la joven alterada, no podía creer que el brujo podría sentirse atraído por la pequeña Hermione, sólo tenía 16 años. –Serás cerdo...

-¡No me mal interpretes, Nynphadora! –le corrigió Lupin algo avergonzado por las ideas retorcidas de la joven. -¡La quiero como un padre! No quiero que le pase nada... ¡Por Dios, jovencita, conozco a Hermione desde antes que le crecieran los senos! Para mí siempre será una niña...

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mujer quien lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y algo de duda en sus ojos oscuros.

-No sé... –dijo la mujer mirándolo penetrantemente. –Creo que me siento algo desplazada por ella...

-¿Celosa? –preguntó el mago acercando su rostro al de la bruja. –No te conocía esa faceta, Nynph.

-No bromees conmigo, Lupin. –le advirtió Tonks con el rostro empapado en furia. –Voy a ver que hace Hermione... Para que veas que no soy de competir con una niña...

-No tienes porqué competir. –contestó Remus al ver a la joven bruja alejarse hacia la escalera. –¡Ya ganaste, Nynph!


	15. La audiencia

Capítulo 15: La audiencia...

Tonks miró de reojo al brujo a los pies de la escalera y pegando un bufido subió rápidamente hasta la habitación de Hermione y Ginny. Se preguntaba porqué se sentía tan desplazada por la chiquilla... Si, en realidad, le creía a Remus. Sabía que era sólo un amor de padre a hija... ¡Pero la traía de cabeza! Suspiró y negó con la cabeza gacha... ¡No podía ser tan infantil!

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la Gryffindor y tomó la manilla suavemente para intentar rodarla. Probó un par de veces... Atascada. Se comenzó a preocupar... la castaña muchacha jamás se encerraba en su cuarto, solo cuando salía de la ducha... ¿Y si se había desmayado y no había alcanzado a salir? Conjuró la puerta y rodó suavemente la manilla con cuidado de no hacer ruido... No hay nada peor que despertar bruscamente a alguien que ha perdido la conciencia.

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos... La "pequeña" Hermione estaba besándose furiosamente con el huroncito y, claro que, el entusiasmo por parte del rubio no se quedaba atrás. La bruja observaba incrédula como el muchacho le descorría ligeramente la blusa a la castaña dejando el paso libre a sus manos curiosas por recorrer la piel desnuda de la chica, situación que a Hermione no parecía desagradarle o, menos, incomodarle. Es más, ella ya se había deshecho de la camisa del Slytherin...

Tonks sonrió ampliamente y cerró la puerta nuevamente en silencio, mientras los chicos seguían en lo suyo. Se apoyó en la tibia madera y suspiró... ¡Qué linda era la adolescencia! Esa sensación que mundo es de nosotros, que todos está en nuestras manos, que somos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca... Esa pasión que sólo se da cuando realmente se cree en el amor eterno, con esa inocencia de que jamás terminará... ¿A caso había olvidado la esencia de su vida a tan corta edad?... ¡Momento! ¡¡¡Era Malfoy!!!

La joven bruja empuñó su mano y tomó violentamente la puerta, con la intención de hacerse notar y espero tranquila afuera de la habitación.

-Pase... –escuchó una tímida voz que provenía del interior del cuarto, voz que identificó como la de Hermione.

Tonks asomó su cabeza por la puerta, temiendo entrar... Se sentía culpable por interrumpirlos, pero era su deber. No podía permitir que el Slytherin se acercara demasiado a la muchacha, mal que mal, había sido el chico con quien se besaba él que había intentado hacerle daño... es más lo había hecho.

Hermione estaba sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, la blusa descorrida y el cabello alborotado, más de lo acostumbrado. Por otro lado, y al otro extremo de la cama estaba un chico rubio, generalmente engominado, que de gomina en el cabello ya quedaba poca, con la camisa mal abotonada y la frente perlada en sudor. Ambos con las mejillas rojísimas y los ojos brillantes. Nynph no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios, pero tratando de permanecer seria rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Venía a ver como estabas, Hermione... –dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. –Temía que te estuvieras aburriendo mucho y decidí pasar a saludarte... –sonrió cuan grande era su boca en un tono bastante juguetón e infantil y se volteó hacia Draco cambiando su expresión a una muchísimo más drástica. –¿Y tú? Vamos... muévete... ver por... –dudó un minuto. –Anda por Remus y limpien la chimenea... ¡Vamos muévete!

Malfoy salió despedido de la habitación a una velocidad inusitada. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó las escaleras a buscar a Lupin... ¿Qué había pasado allá adentro? ¿Y si Nynphadora no hubiese interrumpido? ¿Qué había estado a punto de pasar?

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces apoyado en el pasamanos de la escalera... ¿Lo habría perdonado? ¿Habría comprendido que fue algo que él no pudo controlar y que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer otra vez? Algo extraño estaba sucediendo y él no podía explicárselo.

En la habitación, Hermione todavía se cuestionaba lo que había sucedido a penas algunos segundos atrás. Él le había explicado la situación, le había sido sincero en admitir que realmente sí quiso hacerle daño... Y estuvo por hacerlo de nuevo... ¿Qué se lo había impedido? Suspiró y se llevó los dedos a la boca... Esto ya no era casualidad, una vez podría haberlo sido, una segunda se justificaba... pero una tercera no tenía explicación... Sí, si la tenía y ella sabía lo que significaba...

-¿Qué te traes con Malfoy, Hermione? –preguntó Tonks de pie frente a la chica.

Hermione se hizo hacia atrás ligeramente y no pudo dejar escapar un gemido de terror de entre sus labios. Nynph pudo notar como el rostro rosado de la muchacha se descomponía dejando una mueca de preocupación en su boca.

-Pequeña... –suspiró Tonks sentándose junto a la Gryffindor. –¿No crees que estás mal orientada?

-¿Mal orientada? –preguntó Hermione sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Linda, yo sé por lo que estás pasando... –dijo la bruja con un tono sumamente maternal. –Pero no puedes dejarte llevar sólo por una cara bonita y un cuerpazo como el del chico hurón...

-No sé a qué te refieres. –aclaró Hermione evitando la mirada de la auror.

-Antes de negarlo... –sugirió Nynph tocando el hombro de la castaña. –Podrías arreglar tu blusa.

La chica bajó la vista a su ropa algo descorrida, dejando ver un prominente escote. Estiró la tela y acomodó correctamente el cuello de la blusa. No pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa en sus labios al recordar el suave tacto de las manos del Slytherin recorriendo su cuerpo... hace tan sólo unos segundos...

-Yo... –murmuró la Gryffindor, una vez que hubo recobrado el aliento y las sensaciones previas hubieran abandonado sus sentidos.

-No tienes porqué excusarte, Hermione. –dijo Tonks mirando hacia al frente con la vista perdida en sus propios pensamientos. –Lo suponía de mucho antes... –Hermione se volteó sorprendida y pudo distinguir un brillo especial en los ojos de la joven mujer. –Sólo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado...

La chica asintió suavemente con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro que invadió el silencio de la habitación y llegó al fondo de los sentidos de la auror. ¿Había olvidado lo que era suspirar por alguien con tanto sentimiento? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en alguien insensible a los afectos? ¿Había olvidado amar?

-No lo entiendo, Tonks... –dijo Hermione tomándose la cabeza con las manos delicadamente. -¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué me siento así?

La bruja sonrió dulcemente al comprobar la indecisión de la muchacha.

-¿Te estás enamorando? –preguntó la bruja seriamente y notó un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Hermione -¿Sabes lo que estás arriesgando?

-No podría enamorarme... –suspiró Hermione. –No cuando fue él quien atentó contra mí... no cuando él siempre ha rechazado lo que soy... –sintió que sus ojos se volvían algo nublosos. –No cuando... no cuando... no estoy segura de volverlo a ver.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿En qué minuto? ¿Por qué él y no Harry o Ron? –preguntó Nynph más para sí misma, tratando de hilar las ideas, buscando una explicación la cual pudiera alivianarle el peso de la confesión de la muchacha.

-¿Crees que no me pregunto eso todos los días? –exclamó Hemione cubriendo su rostro con las manos. –Cuando lo veo pasar a mi lado, sonreírme, cuando apenas siento el roce de su piel... cuando lo siento respirar junto a mí... ¿Por qué él?

Tonks abrazó un minuto a la chica. La comprendía... todo estaba en su contra y no necesitaba un reproche más de los que ella misma se hacía dentro de su cabeza.

-Piensa muy bien lo que haces, Hermione... –murmuró la bruja separándose lentamente de la chica. –No te arriesgues tanto... No sabemos los planes que puede tener Malfoy, tal vez todo es parte de una manipulación... –la castaña iba a interrumpirla , pero Tonks la tranquilizó con la mirada. –No me gusta pensar mal de él, es parte de mi familia... Pero, por lo mismo, sé de la casta a la que corresponde... mantén tu distancia y trata de olvidarlo...

-Ja... –bufó la muchacha mirando a los ojos a Nynph. –¿Te dicen que hagas lo mismo con Remus? –el rostro de la bruja se descompuso violentamente. –¿Que no es de tu edad, que está algo desequilibrado mentalmente, que es poca cosa para ti? Entiendo tu punto, Tonks, y lo respeto... Pero no puedo obviar lo que me pasa...

-Está bien... –contestó Nynph poniéndose de pie. –Creo que estás en lo cierto... A mí también me critican... hablan de mi a mis espaldas y, créeme no es fácil... Pero esta conversación no va de mí, es sobre ti y tu seguridad... –se dirigió hacia la puerta. –Voy a hacer como que no vi nada, no se lo mencionaré a los aurores o a los padres de Ron... Pero si no quieres entender por las buenas que esto no te conviene, tendré que seguirte los pasos muy de cerca, Hermione... No es nada personal, pero no voy a permitir que Malfoy te vuelva a hacer algo... es mi labor de auror.

Sin más salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta secamente. Caminó unos pasos y se sentó en la escalera. ¿En qué minuto de su vida había perdido la determinación que mostró Hermione? ¿Cuándo dejó de creer en sus sentimientos y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos? Apoyó su mejilla en una de sus manos y suspiró...

-Hola de nuevo... –escuchó una voz al comienzo de las escaleras. –¿Y Hermione?

-Descansando en su habitación... –contestó mirando a los claros ojos de Lupin. –Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Ah... –murmuró el mago apoyándose en el pasamanos.

-¿Remus? –susurró Tonks con la voz temblorosa e insegura. -¿En qué minuto decidimos dejar esto?

-¿Dejarlo? –preguntó el licántropo acercándose a la muchacha. –Tú lo estás dejando, querida, tú lo tiraste por la borda... Yo no he dejado de creer en lo nuestro.

La joven bruja sintió un brinco en su pecho, como si de pronto hubiera vuelto a creer en aquel sentimiento que los había unido... No pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al sentir que el brujo la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos.

Los chicos esperaban en el pasillo. Insistieron en no perderse el espectáculo del verano... ¿qué mejor que asistir a la audiencia de Draco Malfoy frente a los agentes del ministerio. Sin embargo un sentimiento de vacío los invadía al pensar en el futuro del hurón, simplemente y muy a pesar de ellos, sentían un poco de lástima y ¿afecto? por el rubio.

Hermione caminaba sin sentido de un lado a otro del pasillo. ¿Tan rápido había pasado una semana? Y sólo se la había pasado evitando aquellos ojos grises, todo por miedo... No, no era miedo de Malfoy... Era miedo de lo que comenzaba a sentir por él. Draco, por su parte, no intentó acercársele... Percibía su rechazo y podía comprenderla... Después de todo, sólo fue algo físico, ella nunca lo quiso, no como él hubiera querido... Se conformaba con pensar que algún día ella llegara a perdonarlo. Mientras tanto, era paciente de los malos ratos que le hacía pasar Potter... Últimamente el moreno Gryffindor había unido todas sus armas contra el Slytherin, ayudándose de una inconsciente Hermione. Aunque en su labor de intentar sacar de casillas a Draco sacándole celos con Hermione, lo único que conseguía era que ella se refugiara en la compañía del rubio... Junto a él, evitando tocarse siquiera, podía escapar a los recuerdos de Harry y todo lo que conllevaba el intento de reconquista del muchacho moreno. Se había prometido no caer nuevamente en sus redes... no volver a lo de siempre... no volver a derramar una lágrima por él...

Ginny la observaba moverse cual si fuera una pelota de tenis en un partido muy reñido. Sus ojos se balanceaban al ritmo de los pasos de la castaña.

-Esto es muy injusto... –murmuraba entre dientes. -¿Por qué alargan esta tortura?

-Hermione, ¿quieres calmarte? –preguntó Ron apoyado contra la pared junto a su hermana. –Los del ministerio no va a soltar a Malfoy por mucho que te pasees hasta dejar un agujero en el piso...

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de odio. Metió su mano en la túnica y sacó de ella un cigarrillo, lo encendió con la punta de su varilla. No pudo evitar un par de toses al aspirar la primera bocanada de humo.

-¡Vas a quedar pasada a cigarrillo! –exclamó Ginny tapándose la nariz con la mano. –Además ¿desde cuando fumas?

-Desde que descubrí que es lo único que calma mis nervios... –murmuró la castaña volviendo a poner el tabaco entre sus labios. –¡Por Dios que lo suelten pronto!

Ron la observaba mover sus labios como murmurando algo inaudible, movía el cigarrillo gesticulando con las manos al tiempo que hablaba consigo misma. Sintió que su hermana lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Ves lo que te hace juntarte con el hurón, Ginny? –le comentó indicando a Hermione. –Si no quieres terminar así, más vale que no le prestes atención a Malfoy... ese vicio lo aprendió de él.

Ginny sonrió, sabía que Ron estaba tan nervioso como la castaña Gryffindor, pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo frente al resto de la Órden. El pelirrojo se comía las uñas y jugaba con un pedazo de envoltorio de rana de chocolate, de repente cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra sin quitarle la vista a la puerta frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto? –preguntaba la señora Weasley al otro lado del pasillo. –Es sólo un chico y lleva más de dos horas allá adentro.

-¡No entiendo porqué quisieron venir todos! –exclamó Harry evidentemente molesto por las consideraciones que los miembros de la Orden se tomaban con el hurón. –Bastaba con que Dumbledore y Snape vinieran.

-No seas egoísta, Potter. –exclamó Lupin seriamente. –Si tú estuvieras en las condiciones de Malfoy te gustaría que las personas que tienes cerca se preocuparan por ti, aunque no te guste admitirlo como tal es el caso. Todos los chicos están muy preocupados, aunque la única que lo demuestra es Hermione...

Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Hace días que Lupin estaba insinuando algún tipo de acercamiento no apropiado entre la Gryffindor y el Slytherin. Además Remus no perdía oportunidad de defender los comportamientos de Hermione, dándole la razón y apoyándola sea cual fuese la situación. Tal parecía que sostenía una guerra tácita en contra de Harry después de lo ocurrido al final del año escolar.

La puerta se abrió dejando salir a varios miembros del ministerio que llamaron a la señora Weasley y a Remus a un costado del pasillo. La mujer no pudo evitar emitir un chillido y taparse la boca con las manos, Lunático por su parte parecía muy calmado. Un mago de cabellos oscuros y barba le comentaba algo que los chicos no podían escuchar, gesticulaba lánguidamente con las manos mirando a los ojos a Lupin, quien negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

Los magos se retiraron desapareciendo al final del pasillo, no conversaban entre ellos sólo mantenían la vista al frente como si estuvieran orgullosos de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La señora Weasley se acercó a los chicos y se detuvo en el espacio entre Ron y Ginny. Lupin venía siguiendo sus pasos, caminando rápidamente hacia Hermione.

-Esto es algo difícil de decir niños... –comenzó Molly –Sé que no le guardan mucha simpatía a Malfoy, pero ha compartido años con ustedes no de la mejor forma que podría, pero...

Harry observaba la escena alejado varios metros del grupo. Solo y muy serio, había alcanzado a escuchar el veredicto. Desvió su mirada hacia Lupin, quien abrazaba a una extrañamente calmada Hermione, quien parecía impávida ante la noticia.

-Descubrieron que sabía más de lo que debería, lo consideraron peligroso... –murmuró Lupin soltando a la castaña quien se quedó quieta e inexpresiva.

-¡Pero si él no hizo nada! –exclamó Ginny. –Sólo paga las culpas de su padre... Lo único de lo que es culpable es de ser un consentido, arrogante y presuntuoso...

La señora Weasley puso la mano en el hombro de su hija.

-El ministerio ha velado por la seguridad de todos nosotros y por la del chico también... –comentó mirando a Ron –No te preocupes Ron, él estará bien.

-¿Y quien se preocupa por el hurón? –preguntó desafiante y a la defensiva –Lo que le pase no es de mi incumbencia, por mi que lo hagan pagar todas las penas de su padre, madre y todos esos mortífagos.

Harry sonrió triunfante. La puerta volvía a abrirse.

-Parece que ahí lo traen... será mejor que nos vayamos antes que nos vea. –murmuró Lupin –Heriría más su enorme y fastidioso orgullo aristócrata.

Con un rápido movimiento se varitas desaparecieron los Weasleys y Lupin, pero dos muchachos quedaban aún en el pasillo. Se dirigieron miradas fugaces que desviaron para evitar que el otro pudiera leer lo que tenían en mente. Hermione encendió otro cigarrillo y se apoyó en el sitio donde algunos segundos antes había estado Ron, no podía leerse ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro de la Gryffindor salvo una mueca indescriptible que dibujaba en sus labios.

Cuatro hombres salían de la sala de la corte del ministerio, parecían estar rodeando algo o a alguien. Detrás de ellos caminaba Dumbledore con expresión de desconcierto, sin embargo no esquivó la mirada de los estudiantes, no así los otros miembros del ministerio.

-¡Te dije que tendrías lo que mereces, mortífago! –exclamó Harry distinguiendo a Malfoy entre los agentes del ministerio. –Al fin alguien me da la razón en este lugar...

El Slytherin caminaba lentamente escoltado por los cuatro magos. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero no había perdido esa actitud desafiante y altanera, cada paso era un despliego de rebeldía y arrogancia, aún bajo las garras de la justicia se sentía superior. Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa al ver la actitud del rubio, internamente lamentaba no haber podido hacer más por el muchacho.

El cigarrillo cayó al suelo, las manos de Hermione temblaban. Ya no podía esconder lo que sentía. Empujando a uno de los magos se escurrió para quedar frente a Malfoy, quien esquivó los ojos de la Gryffindor. Los agentes del ministerio interrumpieron la marcha queriendo sacar a Hermione del medio, pero una mirada gélida de Dumbledore los detuvo.

-Malfoy... –murmuró Hermione escondiendo sus manos tras la espalda para que el rubio no se percatara como temblaba.

El rubio la abrazó con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos tímidamente, pero sus manos apretaron firmemente la túnica del Slytherin. Podía sentir la respiración del rubio entre sus cabellos y el lento latir de su corazón, también estaba temblando. Él la apartó suavemente de su cuerpo y puso sus manos en las mejillas de la castaña al tiempo que sacaba algunos mechones rebeldes del rostro entristecido de la chica.

-Voy a estar bien, pequeña. –dijo con una sonrisa. –Tienes que ser fuerte, sabes que esto no ha terminado...

-Iré a verte cuando pueda... –murmuró la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te metas en problemas –previno Malfoy haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Hermione. –Quédate cerca de Weasley y Potter, no te apartes de ellos... Y... recuerda nuestra promesa, ¿si?

Los magos volvieron a ponerse en camino obligando a Hermione a apartarse. Malfoy la quedó mirando por encima del hombro hasta que la perdió de vista. Dumbledore siguió lentamente a la escolta de seguridad del ministerio bajando los ojos hasta la delgada figura de la Gryffindor que comenzaba a deslizarse suavemente por la pared en la que se apoyaba, tapándose la cara con las manos, hasta quedar sentada en el helado piso del ministerio. La vio como abrazaba sus rodillas escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas. Volteó la cabeza hacia el prisionero cabizbajo quien había perdido toda su arrogancia y, ahora, caminaba arrastrando los pies.

-¡Ya levántate Hermione! –le gritó Harry parado junto a la muchacha quien no se movía. –No se ha muerto nadie y si hubiera muerto se lo tiene bien merecido... –le dirigió una mirada burlesca -¡Oh ya veo! ¿Vas a comenzar con tus neurosis?

-¿Te pido un favor, Harry? –dijo Hermione levantando la vista, no había rastro alguno de lágrimas ni menos de tristeza, estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. –¿Puedes ir por Remus y decirle que necesito hablar con él?

-¿No vas a llorar ni a hacer alguna pataleta? –preguntó el moreno sorprendido –¿No vas a gritar como loca ni a golpear todo a tu alrededor?

La chica se quedó en silencio y sacó otro cigarrillo.

-¿Hermione, estás bien? –la interrogó preocupado por la reacción de su amiga, estaba tan calmada. –¿No te importa que a Malfoy lo manden a Azkabán de por vida? ¡Reacciona! Si dices que él es tan importante para ti, ¿por qué pareces de piedra?

-Lloraría si pudiera... –contestó la muchacha soltando una bocanada de humo –Pero hace tiempo que se me acabaron las lágrimas...

Harry movió sutilmente su varita y desapareció de la vista de la muchacha. Hermione volvió a esconder la cabeza entre las piernas y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Sentía que no podría haberlas retenido ni un segundo más. Había hecho una promesa, nunca más lloraría frente a Potter, y la estaba cumpliendo aunque eso implicara fumar todo el día para que él no la viera sufrir por la decisión del ministerio.

-Hermione... –murmuró una voz a su lado. –Remus me mandó a buscarte.

-Ron... –susurró la muchacha lanzándose al cuello del pelirrojo. –¿Por qué?

-No lo sé... –respondió abrazando firmemente a Hermione entre sus brazos. –No llores... sabes que no le gustaría verte así. No puedes venirte abajo ahora, debes ser fuerte... Si realmente no tiene nada que ver con las muertes de los muggles y no es un mortífago lo soltarán...

La muchacha se apartó de los brazos de Ron y se buscó un pañuelo en los bolsillos de su túnica. Sintió algo helado y largo dentro de las ropas... Se tocó el otro costado tratando de verificar sus sospechas.

-Algo me dice que no pasará mucho antes que vuelva a ver a Malfoy... –murmuró Hermione mirando a Ron a los ojos.

-¡Esa es la actitud amiga! –respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en el rostro. –¡Ya vas a ver como pronto está fastidiándonos otra vez!

La muchacha asintió poniéndose de pie. Ron la miraba con alegría y se dispuso a conjurar un hechizo de transportación. La Gryffindor puso las manos en los bolsillos y sacó su varita, mientras en su mano izquierda dentro de la túnica sujetaba con firmeza la varita de Malfoy.

Se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina en un silencio inusitado. Ginny ayudaba a su madre a preparar la cena corriendo de un lado a otro buscando platos y vasos que ponía apresuradamente sobre la mesa. Ron jugaba todavía con el envoltorio de rana de chocolate rompiendo la paz del entorno con el chirrido del papel metálico. Todavía no podía aceptar que el puesto que ocupaba el hurón en la mesa estuviera vacío y en su lugar hubieran puesto la frutera que descansaba antes sobre el mesón de la cocina. Era como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, pero al parecer la normalidad incluía la cara de hastío y arrogancia del rubio.

-¿Ron, podrías ir a buscar a Harry para comenzar a cenar? –preguntó su madre.

El pelirrojo se levantó y subió las escaleras.

-Harry, ya vamos a cenar... –dijo Ron entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación, viendo a un chico sonriente con cara de triunfo sentado sobre la cama.

-¡Claro, tengo un hambre gigante! –respondió saltando al suelo. –Esto merece una celebración...

-No creo que deberías estar tan feliz... –murmuró el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño. –Sabes muy bien que Malfoy no perpetró esos asesinatos y que no tuvo nada que ver con la aparición de los mortífagos...

-Voy a hacer como que no te escuché... –comentó Harry con una sonrisa –Pensaré que el espíritu de Hermione te está poseyendo.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras! –exclamó Ron saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. –Pero que no se te olvide que fue el hurón el que salvó a Hermione, no tú ni yo.

-Y después trató de matarla a crucios... que no se te olvide... –respondió Harry en actitud desafiante.

Bajó las escaleras y tomó asiento junto a Ginny, la que cortaba su pollo al limón con muchísima calma, parecía que estuviera jugando con la comida. Observó al resto de las personas en silencio, sin comprender porqué nadie parecía tener ganas de comer, menos de conversar.

-Bueno –dijo el moreno -¿cuándo vamos al callejón Diagon por nuestros libros?

Hermione desvió la mirada a la ventana y se paró de la mesa.

-Creo que no tengo hambre, señora Weasley... –interrumpió la castaña –Muchas gracias de todas formas...

-Está bien, querida... –contestó la mujer retirando el plato de Hermione –Lo dejaré en el congelador por si luego gustas algún bocado.

La muchacha sonrió y salió de la casa.

-La próxima semana estaría bien... –comentó Ron ignorando la partida de su amiga. –Podríamos ir a ver que tal está la tienda de Quidditch o tal vez tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla...

-Es una buena idea... –murmuró Ginny mirando a Harry –Podrías darme una idea para comprar una escoba, necesito una nueva para esta temporada, las de la escuela está imposibles...

-¡Claro! –exclamó Harry sonriendo.

-¿De dónde sacarás el dinero Ginny? –preguntó Ron sin percatarse de una mirada de reproche que le lanzaba su madre.

-Fred y George dijeron que me la regalarían por haber entrado en el equipo... me la deben del año pasado, ahora les cobraré la palabra –contestó la colorina arreglándose el cabello con las manos. –Están muy orgullosos.

Lupin terminó su cena y se levantó de la mesa. Le dirigió una mirada amable a la señora Weasley a modo de agradecimiento y se fue, caminando hacia la puerta de la casa. Harry lo miró de reojo, sabía que había ido tras Hermione, seguramente debía estar dándoselas de padre con la muchacha.

-Esa Hermione, siempre llamando la atención de alguna forma... –dijo Harry llevando la vista al puesto vacío de la Gryffindor. –No puede dejar de ser el centro del universo ni un segundo.

-No seas injusto con ella, Harry –contestó la señora Weasley en un tono maternal –Se había encariñado mucho con Malfoy... ya verás que con el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad...

-Con Hermione la normalidad se perdió hace tiempo. –interrumpió el moreno poniéndose de pie. –Gracias por la cena.

Desapareció escaleras arriba dejando a los Weasley bastante desconcertados.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –preguntó Ginny –Yo pensé que todo estaba bien con Hermione...

-¡Cómo se ve que no convives con esos dos! –exclamó Ron visiblemente molesto. –Todavía se guardan rencor por lo del año pasado, pero tienen un tácito acuerdo de no interferir en sus respectivas vidas...

La señora Weasley sirvió algo más de pollo y puré de manzanas en el plato de Ron.

-Yo creo que Harry está increíblemente celoso de Malfoy... –comentó la mujer con una sonrisa –Y Hermione no es la única razón... Somos todos nosotros.

-¡Qué carácter horrible que tiene! –dijo Ginny tomando un último sorbo de jugo de calabaza –Pero está cada día más guapo...

Ron y su madre se miraron con complicidad y se dispusieron a continuar con sus actividades en silencio.


	16. No compliques más la situación

Capítulo 16 : No compliques más la situación...

Faltaban dos días para ingresar a Hogwarts y el ambiente en la casa de los Black estaba bastante acelerado. No sólo por la cercanía de la entrada a clases, si no que también por la visita nocturna de los aurores del ministerio.

Hermione estaba tranquilamente sentada en la sala de la casa acompañada por Harry y Ginny. Discutían algo con respecto a la historia de Hogwarts, por supuesto que la charla le parecía al moreno bastante aburrida, pero ambas chicas estaban de los más divertidas hablando de los inicios de las casas.

-¡Me hubiera encantado ser una Ravenclaw! –exclamó la pelirroja algo avergonzada por su sinceridad. –Me habría demostrado que soy inteligente... que puedo ser la mejor...

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, Ginny... –respondió Harry jugando con una manzana. –Hermione es la más inteligente de Hogwarts y no es una Ravenclaw...

Hermione se sonrojó notoriamente y sonrió al chico en gesto de agradecimiento... Harry había cambiado mucho su comportamiento desde que Draco se había marchado, incluso estuvo a su lado tratando de consolarla... Sin embargo, tanto Ginny como Ron o el mismo Potter, sabían que todo era parte de un truco, de los planes del moreno para recuperar a su antigua novia.

La castaña Gryffindor se puso de pie, dejando a ambos chicos solos y caminó hacia la cocina con un ademán cansado. Podía que Harry estuviera de lo más amable, que la paz de la casa había vuelto, pero en su corazón no tenía descanso ni placidez... Recordaba aquel día a cada segundo... repasaba cada momento en compañía del Slytherin... ya hasta le parecía sólo hubiera sido un engaño de su mente, un sueño innecesario... un deseo frustrado.

Tomó asiento junto a la mesa y sintió que algo raspaba levemente su piel a la altura de las rodillas. Miró a ambos lados en busca de curiosos y se levantó la túnica para quedar frente a sus piernas cubiertas hasta las rodillas por unos oscuros calcetines. Sonrió y acomodó un objeto alargado y poco flexible bajo las medias... No se le había ocurrido nada mejor, sabía que tendrían problemas...

Escuchó un plop al interior de la sala y se paró lentamente camino a la puerta de la cocina. Habían llegado y ella debía comenzar la actuación que de seguro en el mundo muggle le daría el oscar. Ordenó sus cabellos detrás de la orejas y estiró su túnica con las manos, formó una sonrisa en sus labios cambiando su rostro afectado y triste.

Al entrar a la sala pudo distinguir unos rostros a los que ella no conocía... Eran alrededor de ocho aurores del ministerio... todos varones, con cara de poco amigos y algo maduros para una labor tan activa y arriesgada.

-Ven, querida... –susurró la señora Weasley al ver a Hermione asomarse a la sala con timidez. –Estos señores necesitan de nuestra ayuda...

Uno de los magos se fijó intensamente en la muchacha, tal parecía que estuviera comiéndosela con la mirada... analizando cada uno de sus rasgos, cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos. Hermione sabía de la visita de los aurores, Tonks se lo había comunicado hace un par de días. ¿La razón? La varita de Malfoy se encontraba desaparecida y no habían tenido la oportunidad de romperla como así habían querido hacerlo. Si bien, Nynph se lo había comentado al aire y sin ninguna intención de advertencia, Hermione lo había tomado como una y se había asegurado de no llamar la atención portando dos varitas o permitiéndole a otros notar la existencia de una segunda. Desconocía la razón por la cual el Slytherin le había dejado su varita, pero algo le decía que debería devolvérsela tarde o temprano... Era una especie de compromiso... una esperanza de volverlo a ver, y quizás ahí sería completamente sincera con él.

-Como ya han sido informados... –comenzó el mago que investigaba a Hermione insistentemente. –La varita del reo XZ-265W no pudo ser encontrada por más que se lo registró... No pudimos constatar si la portaba el día de la audiencia, por lo que sospechamos que aún se encuentra en esta casa.

Ginny se volvió levemente hacia el auror y carraspeó llamando su atención.

-¿Reo XZ-265W? –preguntó con un tono altivo atrayendo las miradas curiosas del resto de los presentes. –¿Se refiere a Draco Malfoy?

-Al mismo, señorita... –contestó el funcionario del ministerio junto al auror que había tomado la palabra. –En Azkabán reciben su propio código...

-Pues le agradecería se guardase sus formalidades para el ministerio y la prisión... –afirmó la pelirroja con los ojos brillantes y las manos temblorosas. –En esta casa su "reo" es simplemente Draco Malfoy... Se le agradecería se lo llamase por su nombre... Lo del número es denigrante...

La señora Weasley sonrió orgullosa de las palabras de su hija. La pequeña Ginny había demostrado gran valentía y orgullo al defender al muchacho, actitud que dejó a todos boquiabiertos... la pelirroja no apartaba sus ojos azules del hombre de edad avanzada que había llamado de forma tan mordaz a su ex compañero de escuela... ¡Y eso no lo iba a tolerar! No, cuando sabía que todo era una mentira... que Malfoy no era un mortífago, que no era un chico malvado... sólo estaba mal enseñado.

Tonks tomó a la pequeña Weasley por los hombros intentando calmarla y alzó la voz por todos los de la casa.

-Señor Ratter... –dijo aún sosteniendo a la pelirroja por los hombros. –Puede registrar la casa, pero le aseguramos que no hay rastro de la varita de Malfoy... –miró a Remus a su lado. –Hemos revisado cada lugar de la casa desde que fue notificado lo de la varita... eso hace más de tres días... y no hemos encontrado nada.

Los aurores se distribuyeron las estancias de la casa acompañados por algunos miembros de la Orden, los que los ayudaban a tratar de dar con el paradero de la varita del rubio muchacho. Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco y los señores Weasleys se unieron a las labores de búsqueda dejando a los chicos sentados en la sala.

Hermione se puso de pie, obviando la mirada fija del auror del ministerio que se había quedado en la planta baja de la casa y la observaba con detenimiento. Caminó hacia la cocina a un ritmo cadencioso y se perdió tras la puerta. La castaña Gryffindor se sentó a la mesa y apoyó sus codos sobre la madera tibia. Dejando caer ligeramente el peso de su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

-¿Usted es la señorita Granger? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica se volteó curiosa y miró de lleno aquella figura de edad avanzada y pelo cano, de penetrantes ojos castaños y piel tostada.

-Soy yo... –contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. –¿Y usted es...?

-William Chauson... –respondió el hombre estrechando la mano que le tendía la joven bruja. –Mucho gusto, señorita Granger... La Premio Anual de Hogwarts de este año si mal no escuché... –Hermione sintió como los colores se le venían rápidamente al rostro... Ya con todo lo de Draco había olvidado lo del Premio Anual. –La felicito... de seguro que tiene su puesto asegurado en el ministerio una vez salga de la escuela.

-Eso espero. –respondió la muchacha alegremente.

-Señorita Granger, tengo entendido que usted tuvo un altercado con el prisionero hace algunas semanas... –comentó Chauson agitando su varita frente a los ojos de la castaña... ¿y si conjuraba la varita de Malfoy para aparecer? ¡Sería descubierta!

-Sólo un mal entendido, señor Chauson, eso se lo aseguro... –contestó Hermione mirando fijamente al hombre.

-Si usted lo dice... –respondió el auror paseándose cadenciosamente frente a la Gryffindor. –Pero no crea que no estamos enterados de los movimientos que llevó a cabo el reo durante su estancia en esta casa...

-Podría llamarlo por su nombre, señor Chauson, esto de decirle reo me pone los pelos de punta... –rogó la muchacha con la mirada algo perdida en sus recuerdos. –Es un chico y hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, a mis ojos es inocente.

-Ya se demostró lo contrario, señorita Granger... –suspiró William con el rostro algo descompuesto. –No pude salvarlo, aunque hubiese querido hacerlo me era imposible...

Hermione se volteó a fijar sus ojos en la figura del auror. De contextura media, algo pasado de peso, su rostro mostraba los resultados del arduo trabajo para el ministerio... de los horrores que había presenciado en tiempos mozos.

-¿Ayudarlo? –preguntó la chica desconcertada. –¿No se supone que ustedes son sus enemigos número uno? Ustedes lo persiguen desde que sus padres fueron asesinados...

-No todas las cosas son como parecen, Hermione... –murmuró el brujo saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Afuera de la sala estaban reunidos todos los aurores con cara de problemas. Ninguno pudo dar con la varita del chico hurón, lo que significaba que estaba oculta en otro lugar... lo que convertía a Draco Malfoy en una bomba de tiempo, la que sin magia no podrían controlar. Se retiraron del lugar sin saber que hacer o que medidas tomar en el caso que el prisionero aún portara la varita y se hubiera ingeniado alguna forma de ocultarla.

Hermione subió a su habitación con Ginny, a un paso lento, procurando no forzar los pasos para no quebrar la varita de Malfoy. Era una responsabilidad enorme... pero era la única manera de asegurarse que volvería a verlo, que por una vez en todo este tiempo sería sincera con él. ¿Qué había querido decir el auror William Chauson con sus palabras? Y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida...

Ginny bajó a la cocina bastante apurada, cogió un vaso de leche y engulló ávidamente una tostada que le ofrecía su madre. Todos estaban desayunados y listos para partir rumbo al callejón Diagon, podía ver a Ron guardar algo de dinero en la bolsa y a Hermione atando su cabello con una cinta rosa frente a un espejo del pasillo que le comentaba lo bien que se veía.

-¿Por qué nadie me despertó? –preguntó todavía agitada por la carrera entre su habitación, el baño y la cocina.

-Ay, Ginny... –murmuró su madre. –Hay tanta gente en esta casa que ni siquiera me percaté que no estabas al momento de desayunar.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó molesta poniéndose la túnica verde que colgaba de un perchero cerca de la chimenea.

Lupin bajó acompañado de Harry ambos contando algunas monedas e introduciéndolas en los bolsillos.

-¿Estamos todos listos? –preguntó la señora Weasly contándolos como si pasara lista de asistencia. –Pues bien acá tienen sus polvos flú... –comenzó a pasar una bolsa frente a cada presente y doblándola la guardó en el bolsillo. –Vamos.

Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo envueltos en las llamas verdes de la chimenea de la sala de la casa de los Black. Hermione fue la última en pasar, no sin antes volver a mirarse en el espejo... Tenía un presentimiento... Corrió escaleras arriba y en dos segundos estaba nuevamente frente a la chimenea.

-Al callejón Diagon –gritó antes de envolverse en el torbellino que la llevaría a reunirse con el resto de los muchachos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Ron al verla salir llena de hollín expulsada de la chimenea.

-Olvidaba mi varita –mintió sacudiéndose la cara y el cabello. -¿Estoy bien?

-Sí, ni rastros del viaje... –afirmó el pelirrojo tomándola del hombro. –Ya vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Salieron a la luz de la avenida recorriendo lentamente cada una de las vitrinas. Hermione sacó una lista de los libros y otros materiales que le hacían falta. A lo lejos pudo divisar al resto de la comisión detenidos frente a Gringgots.

-Debo sacar algo de dinero. –dijo la señora Weasley –Por mientras vayan a comprar lo que necesitan y nos reunimos dentro de una hora acá, para llevarlos a comprar los libros...

Los chicos Weasley afirmaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia una tienda de plumas y artículos de librería acompañados de Harry y Hermione.

-Buenos días... –exclamó la dueña de la tienda detrás del mostrador –¿Qué se les ofrece?

Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a la mujer vestida de lila con un gracioso sombrero de flores tropicales y comenzaron a hacer su pedido de materiales. Ginny observaba asombrada la cantidad de pergaminos, plumas y tinta que compraba su amiga...

-¿Realmente necesitas tantos? –preguntó con aire estupefacto.

-No me gusta tener que dejar las tareas a la mitad por falta de pergaminos o tinta. –contestó Hermione guardando las cosas dentro de su bolso.

Ron se acercó y contando las monedas de su bolsillo comenzó a pedirle a la tendedera lo justo y necesario. Harry se mantenía en silencio mirando la increíble variedad de plumas y diferentes tintas. Tintas para cartas, para informes, invisibles, de colores, con aromas, etc. La diversidad de pergaminos no se quedaba atrás... ¿Quién necesitaba un pergamino que agregaba faltas de ortografía?

Salieron de la tienda con sendos paquetes de diferentes grosores y alturas. Harry conjuró sus materiales de modo de poder hacerlos caber en su bolsillo, idea que Ron imitó bastante asombrado de la ingeniosa idea de su amigo.

-Vamos a la tienda de Quidditch –propuso Ginny con un tono de mando –necesito ver mi nueva escoba...

-Bien –contestó Harry –Me parece una buena idea... ¿Ron, Hermione?

-Está bien –afirmó Ron –Pero recuerden que debemos estar en media hora en Gringgots...

-¡No nos vamos a demorar nada! –exclamó Ginny tratando de convencer a su hermano mayor. –Te juro que no nos vamos a retrasar.

-No lo digo por ti, Ginny –murmuró Ron sonrojado –Tú sabes que si entro a esa tienda me es muy difícil volver a salir.

Hermione pensó un momento. No le interesaba el Quidditch como a sus amigos y seguro que a los cinco minutos iba a querer salir escapando de ahí a toda prisa.

-Yo voy por ingredientes para pociones... –dijo sonriendo –Si necesitan algo...

No alcanzó a terminar cuando los tres muchachos le estaban haciendo encargos de todo tipo. Ninguno de ellos quería pensar en entrar a esa tienda, hasta comprar pociones los hacía recordar a Snape... la idea los indigestaba.

La castaña caminó ágilmente a la tienda de ingredientes. No era hija de magos, pero su afán por encontrar siempre lo más práctico la había hecho hallar un lugar muy pequeño, pero con gran variedad de ingredientes... por cierto a un precio muy conveniente, sobre todo si la compra era de grandes proporciones le ofrecían descuentos irrechazables.

-Buenas tardes señora Spring –saludó Hermione al entrar a la tienda. –¿Una mañana movida?

-Ni te imaginas querida, con esto del comienzo de clases... –comentó la mujer fijando sus verdes ojos en los cafés de la Gryffindor. -¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Hermione le alcanzó la lista que había recogido de lo que necesitaban ella y sus amigos. La mujer se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz y comenzó a leer atentamente. Con movimientos de su varita hacía aparecer bolsas, frascos y cajitas con diferentes sustancias que Hermione parecía reconocer. Uno a uno los polvos, ramitas, ojos de pescados, etc iban saltando como si estuvieran vivos sobre la balanza en el mostrador, volviendo a su frasco lo que sobraba a cada medida.

-Parece que Severus está un poco más exigente con los ingredientes este año... –murmuró mirando las etiquetas de los ingredientes y anotando su precio correspondiente en un pergamino que iba sumando automáticamente las cantidades de dinero. –Bien aquí tienes, querida... Eso sí, los caracoles verdeazulinos de Mallorca están agotados... No llegan hace meses, extraño pues son muy útiles –dijo más para sí misma más que entablando una conversación.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguirlos? –preguntó Hermione angustiada, pues sabía que Snape no aceptaría un "estaban agotados" como excusa.

-Ay, señorita Granger... –exclamó y luego bajó la voz quitándose los anteojos –¿Conoces el callejón Knockturn?

Hermione sintió un revoltijo en el estómago. No podía entrar ahí, sabía que era muy peligroso y en estos tiempos se exponía a ser atacada. Todos sabían que en aquellos lugares, magos honrados eran uno en miles. La señora Spring notó la cara de angustia de la muchacha y se acercó aún más a ella.

-Doblas la primera esquina de aquel callejón y verás, al fondo, una pequeña tienda iluminada por un farol verde. Se llama "Zweig Marais"... seguro ahí lo tienen... contrabando por supuesto, pero es el único dato que puedo darte.

La castaña se despidió de la mujer, todavía con un nudo en el estómago. No estaba bien ir sola a aquel lugar. Achicó los paquetes envueltos en papel roneo con un conjuro de modo de poder guardarlas en su bolso. Tal vez debía esperar a que llegaran los chicos e ir en compañía de Lupin.

-¡No puedo ser tan miedosa! –exclamó dándose ánimos y caminó a paso firme rumbo a "Zweig Marais".

Dobló sigilosamente a la salida del callejón Diagon y observó asombrada la pedregosa y húmeda calle. Se respiraba una mezcla de humo e incienso bastante peculiar, de cada negocio se desprendía un aroma diferente formando una atmósfera nebulosa e intoxicante. Su pecho se encogía y volvía a tener ese extraño presentimiento. Tomo con firmeza su bolso y comenzó a adentrarse en el callejón. Las tiendas eran oscuras y apenas podía distinguir a las personas en su interior, quizás eso era mejor pensaba mientras buscaba inútilmente el local que había mencionado la señora Spring. Finalmente y muy a lo lejos distinguió el farol verde colgando del dintel de una pequeña puerta, casi al final de la avenida. Apresuró el paso sin dejarse intimidar por las miradas de los magos y brujas que la reconocían como una extraña en aquellos lugares. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y tomando aire profundamente ingresó al local.

-Buenos días señorita Granger... –Hermione pegó un salto y un gritito se escapó violentamente de su garganta. –Sabía que vendría por aquí.

-¿C..cómo sabe quien soy? –preguntó la muchacha mirando al diminuto hombre detrás del mostrador. Sus orejas eran largas con lóbulos que parecía llegar hasta los hombros, su cuello hundido y unos ojitos celestes muy penetrantes se distinguían entre las arrugas que colmaban su rostro.

-Que me dedique a las pociones no significa que no tenga otras habilidades, señorita Granger. –murmuró mirándola de reojo. –me temo que Madam Spring la mandó a mi tienda... ¿En qué puedo servirla?

Hermione retrocedió al ver cómo los ojos del anciano se volvían rojos y taciturnos. Las manos sobre el mostrador parecían erizarse y la chica pareció temer que ese mago oliera su ascendencia muggle.

-No se preocupe, señorita... –susurró el hombre arrastrando las palabras –No soy muy apegado a las ideas del Señor Siniestro, el que su sangre sea impura no me afecta... Veamos –volvió a poner los ojos sobre Hermione -¿Caracol verdeazulino de Mallorca?

La muchacha asintió mientras el hombre buscaba entre unas desordenadas cajas a un lado de la balanza que descansaba en el piso de la tienda. Sacudió un frasco ancho de vidrio y lo llevó hasta el mostrador. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, era primera vez que veía los caracoles verdeazulinos. Parecían caracoles normales, muy pequeñitos con su caparazón pintado en tonos azules tornasol.

-Hermosos ¿verdad? –comentó el sujeto –No sé si esta cantidad te basta...

-Supongo que estará bien... si es lo único que tiene –murmuró Hermione todavía con la mirada fija en las conchitas dentro del vidrio. –¿Cuánto es?

-Tómalo como un regalo, brujita...

La chica lo miró a los ojos, sólo había una persona en el mundo que la llamaba así. La puerta se cerró de golpe impidiendo que pudiera salir. Se quedó inmóvil con el frasco en la mano... Trató de retroceder, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Observó como lentamente el arrugado rostro del tendedero comenzó a alisarse, su cabello a crecer y hacerse más claro, su estatura aumentaba, sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos y...

-¿Malfoy? –murmuró Hermione a penas audible.

-¡Primera y última vez que tomo esa maldita poción multijugos! –exclamó el Slytherin estirándose. –El dolor casi me mata... Granger.

-¿Y tú no estabas en Azkabán? –preguntó la muchacha aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Si, pequeña, yo también he estado bien, gracias por preguntar... –bromeó el chico caminando hacia Hermione. –¿Es lo único que vas a decirme?

-¿Y el señor Marais? –volvió a preguntar todavía estupefacta.

-Ese viejo está amarrado en el sótano y... –se acercó aún más a la Gryffindor –el caracol de Mallorca no es escaso, fue sólo un pretexto para traerte aquí. La señora Spring le debía algunos favores a mi padre...

-Pero...pero... –musitaba Hermione sin sacarle la vista de encima.

-Pero nada, Granger –exclamó Malfoy –Ven y dame un abrazo.

La chica obedeció y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se sentía bien después de todo, tenía que reconocer que todo parecía haberse arreglado en ese momento. Internamente deseaba que Draco le dijera que estaba absuelto, que podría volver a casa de los Black, a Hogwarts y a estar con ella. Que todo hubiera sido un mal entendido y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero el modo misterioso y rebuscado para el reencuentro no le dio esperanzas.

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Ah? –respondió aún sin soltarla.

-¿Cómo fue que escapaste? –preguntó Hermione alejándose del rubio. –Porque no creo que te hayan absuelto.

-¿Tienes mi varita? –dijo el Slytherin ignorando las conjeturas de la chica.

Hermione se recogió la túnica hasta la rodilla y sacó de su calcetín la larga vara de madera, pasándosela a Malfoy. Este sonrió admirando la astucia de la Gryffindor, quien iba a pensar que traía la varita entre el calcetín y su pierna.

-No sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer por salvarte el pellejo, hurón. –dijo la muchacha con el ceño fruncido. –¡Si hasta llegó gente del ministerio a revisar la casa! Pensé tantas veces que me atraparían con las manos en la masa...

-¡Querrás decir con mi varita en el calcetín! –rió el rubio mirando su varita con detenimiento –Ni un solo rasguño, cada día me sorprendes más Granger, gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –contestó Hermione caminando hacia la ventana del local. –Vaya lugar que escogiste para citarme... –buscó un cigarro en los bolsillos y se lo llevó a la boca. –Estoy esperando que me expliques qué haces aquí... lo cual no quiere decir que no esté feliz de verte.

Malfoy sintió que los colores se le iban al rostro y apartó su mirada de Hermione al tiempo que ella se le acercaba botando una bocanada de humo al aire.

-Pues... verás... –murmuraba el Slytherin como tratando de evadir la respuesta. –Yo...

-¿Tú qué? –preguntó Hermione seria. –¿Desde cuándo que estás afuera?

El chico se rascó la cabeza nervioso y la manga de su túnica se deslizó suavemente hacia abajo al tiempo que subía el brazo, dejando su piel descubierto. Hermione miró el antebrazo de Malfoy y se alejó de él chocando contra el mostrador.

-Déjame salir... –susurró con la voz temblorosa –sólo déjame ir...

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? –preguntó Malfoy con cara de preocupación. –¿Por qué me hablas así?

-Me mentiste... –murmuró la chica mirándolo a los ojos –No quiero estar ni un segundo más cerca de ti... ¡Déjame salir!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De esto! –gritó la Gryffindor tomándole el brazo y descubriéndolo –Maldito mortífago.. siempre lo fuiste y me engañaste... Si querías que el ministerio no rompiera tu varita, no era necesario que me utilizaras así... no a mí. Y yo que empezaba a... ¡olvídalo!

Malfoy sintió como que el mundo se le venía encima...Cómo había sido tan descuidado al dejar que Hermione descubriera la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas? –preguntó finalmente la muchacha muy tranquila sin soltar aún el cigarrillo de entre sus dedos.

-¿Esperar para qué?

-Para matarme, Draco. –murmuró Hermione botando la colilla al suelo y aplastándola con el zapato. –Sé muchas cosas como para que me dejes vivir... Vamos hazlo, sólo te pido que no sea doloroso.

Malfoy empezó a perder la paciencia y se acercó a la chica con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo te voy a matar? –le preguntó casi gritando –¡Vamos, brujita, no seas ridícula! Jamás podría matarte...

-Y... ¿entonces para qué me trajiste aquí?

-Para verte... –contestó con una sonrisa –Y para recuperar mi varita, que harta falta que me hace... No sabes cómo es eso de andar a lo muggle por la vid... lo siento olvidé que eres muggle. –Hermione lo miró de reojo y una mueca de risa se le dibujó en los labios. –Hablando en serio, Granger, era la única forma de escapar de Azkabán... –continuó tapándose nuevamente la Marca Tenebrosa –Sólo me convertí en mortífago para recuperar mi libertad... Sabes que odio a Voldemort más a que a nadie, incluso Potter.

-¿Quieres decir que no lo eras antes? –murmuró Hermione. –¿Sólo eras un chiquillo malcriado y arrogante?

-Puedes agregar lo de petulante, desagradable, mal educado y cara de perro... –dijo con voz alegre. –Mira, Granger, es lo mejor por ahora. Voldemort me quiere cerca suyo y eso es lo que voy a hacer... me ofreció libertad a cambio de mi lealtad... fue la única salida, no podía secarme en Azkabán sin vengarme del asesino de mis padres y fue él mismo el que firmó su sentencia de muerte al liberarme...

-¿No volverás a Hogwarts? –preguntó la castaña inocentemente.

-No... –contestó el chico abrazando a Hermione. –Tengo a medio ministerio buscándome, aunque no lo quieran reconocer... No pueden creer todavía que un chico de 17 años esquivó todas sus trampas de seguridad.

-¿Y volveremos a vernos? –volvió a preguntar temiendo la respuesta.

-No lo creo... –murmuró el rubio a su oído abrazándola con más fuerza. –Sólo prométeme que estarás bien, que te mantendrás lejos de los problemas y que cuidarás a mi lechuza... de todas formas ella siempre sabe cómo encontrarme.

Se quedaron así, abrazados muy cerca el uno del otro, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Malfoy observó la cabeza de Hermione apoyada en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. No quería, pero tenía que dejarla... Puso su mano en sus cabellos soltando la cinta rosa que los sostenía ordenados.

-¿Puedo quedármela? –preguntó el rubio al tiempo que la chica alzaba la mirada hacia los ojos grises del muchacho.

-Claro, es sólo una cinta para el cabello, pero si te gusta... –contestó Hermione sin darle mayor importancia.

Malfoy apoyó su frente en la de la muchacha, cerro los ojos y podía sentir el suave roce de la nariz de Hermione sobre la suya. Su respiración era tranquila y su piel tenía un dulce aroma a manzana. Se acercó un poco más, sintiendo el aliento de la chica en su boca, sólo un poco más... Hermione sintió el roce de los labios del rubio en los suyos, un escalofrío la recorrió haciéndola volver la cabeza a un lado.

-No compliques más la situación... –murmuró justo antes de sentir la presión de los labios del Slytherin en su boca.

Simplemente no pudo resistirse y comenzó a besarlo tímidamente con pequeños contactos y caricias, jugaba con el pelo del rubio entre sus dedos al tiempo que él le acariciaba el rostro. Alejó a Malfoy colocando sus dedos en los finos labios del chico.

-Si no te voy a volver a ver, creo que es suficiente... –dijo Hermione besándolo en la mejilla. –Creo que al señor Marais no le molestará que me lleve sus caracoles. –se acercó al mostrador y tomó el frasco.

Draco la siguió no podía irse sin decirle lo que sentía por ella, se acercó a Hermione y tomó su cara con las manos.

-Hermione... yo estoy enamor... –la chica volvió a apoyar su dedo índice en la boca del Slytherin.

-No sabes cómo me gustaría escucharlo, pero no puedo... –murmuró con los ojos húmedos.-No ahora que no sé si volveré a verte alguna vez... –lo besó suavemente en los labios tratando de grabar en su memoria cada caricia, cada sensación, quería guardar la esperanza de volverlo a tener así entre sus brazos. –Me tengo que ir... –susurró suavemente todavía rozando los labios de Malfoy.

Se alejó lentamente de su cuerpo, Draco la tomó de las manos con una mirada suplicante... No quería dejarla ir tan fácilmente... no podía... La observó un minuto mientras ella aumentaba la distancia entre ambos soltando sus manos. Se acercó a la puerta y rodó la manilla... estaba abierta.

-La cerró el viento, no puedes negar que le dio emoción al momento... –bromeó el rubio tratando de evitar que su voz triste lo delatara. –Adios, Hermione.

-Hasta nunca, Draco. –se despidió la chica abriendo la puerta. Se volteó –Y yo también lo estoy...

-¿Estás qué? –preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Enamorada de ti... –contestó antes de cerrar la puerta sin mirar atrás, no quería que Malfoy la viera llorar.

Harry esperaba a Hermione frente a Gringgots. Estaba preocupado por su demora, había pasado más de una hora desde la última vez que la había visto caminar hasta perderse entre el tumulto de magos y brujas que transitaban por el callejón. Recordaba como uno de sus mechones canela caía rebeldemente sobre sus hombros escapando del lazo rosa que sostenía su cabello, moviéndose cadenciosamente al ritmo de los pasos de la Gryffindor. Hace tanto que no la tenía entre sus brazos, que no la besaba que no le decía cuanto la necesitaba... Pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para admitir que extrañaba todas aquellos momentos que pasaban escondidos en los pasillos de Hogwarts. No quería reconocer que la quería de vuelta, no sólo como a su amiga incondicional... también como su novia.

-Siento la demora... –murmuró Hermione tocando el hombro del pensativo muchacho, sacándolo de pronto de sus recuerdos y anhelos. –Tuve problemas para encontrar uno de los ingredientes.

-Está bien... –contestó dirigiéndole una mirada inexpresiva. –Vamos, el resto nos espera en la librería.

La chica asintió con la cabeza dejando caer sobre su rostro su cabello enmarañado. Harry la observó de reojo...

-¿No traías el cabello recogido? –preguntó con voz indiferente mientras Hermione se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

-Debo haber perdido la cinta en algún lugar... –mintió poniéndose unos mechones detrás de las orejas. –Cosas que pasan.

-¿No era tu cinta favorita?... ¿esa rosa que brillaba un poco al sol? –insistió el chico tratando de descubrir el peculiar desprendimiento de su amiga.

Hermione se volteó a mirarlo alzando los hombros en señal de indiferencia. Caminaron callejón abajo mientras la chica no podía evitar desviar sus ojos marrones hacia el tenebroso sector donde había visto por última vez a Draco. Esta sí sería la última vez...


	17. Metas altas

Capítulo 17: Metas altas...

Hermione guardaba las últimas cosas dentro de su baúl, haciendo espacio entre los libros para guardar su ropa... Tal vez cualquier chica se preocuparía de su vestimenta antes de su material de estudio, pero la muchacha estaba por sobre esas 'frivolidades'... Después de todo, siempre podía pedirle ropa prestada a Pansy, Lavender o Parvati...

-¿Lista? –preguntó Ginny cerrando su maleta con bastante facilidad.

-Sí. –contestó Hermione haciendo lo propio. –Vamos...

Ambas chicas conjuraron sus baúles de modo que las siguieran levitando escaleras abajo. Este día viajarían de vuelta a Hogwarts después de todo un intenso verano, no sólo en vivencias... sino que también en emociones. Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde el arresto de Draco Malfoy, y tan sólo una semana desde que Hermione lo vio por última vez... pero el tiempo caminaba muy despacio o parecía que hubiera vivido cada minuto a la intensidad de un año, ya que aquellos siete días se habían convertido en una eternidad.

-Tu lechuza, Hermione... –dijo Ron tomando una jaula con mucho cuidado de no molestar a la grisácea ave que dormitaba en su interior. –Parece que está enferma... No a despertado que no sea para comer o tomar agua...

La castaña muchacha asió la jaula frente a su rostro y observó detenidamente a la lechuza.

-Ya se le pasará... –murmuró como compartiendo la tristeza del ave de rapiña. –Parece deprimida...

-Las lechuzas son muy sensibles a los cambios... –dijo la señora Weasley bajando las escaleras, acompañada de un Harry cargado de bolsas.

La mujer caminó pausadamente hacia la jaula y la tomó de las manos de su nueva dueña con delicadeza. Introdujo un dedo por las rendijas plateadas de acero acariciando las suaves y esponjosas plumas grises. Se escuchó un suave ulular de respuesta, algo tímido con un tomo más bien lamentoso.

-Debe extrañar mucho a su dueño... ¿cierto Lucky? –dijo Molly sacando su dedo de por entre las rejas. –No te preocupes pequeña, estás en buenas manos... –se volteó hacia Hermione y le entregó nuevamente la jaula. -¿Es muy vieja?

-No que yo sepa. –contestó la castaña dejando a Lucky sobre su baúl tendido en el suelo. –Debe tenerla edad de Hedwig...

-¡Qué coincidencia! Podrían hacer buenas migas... –exclamó Harry inclinándose junto a la lechuza. –¡Hey, Lucky!

La lechuza lo miró con odio profundo e hizo un movimiento intimidante con el pico y agitando las alas, ocasionando un gran desorden entre las otras aves establecidas junto al equipaje.

-El mismo carácter de mierda de Malfoy... –bufó el moreno Gryffindor poniéndose de pie. -¿Nos vamos?

Se pusieron en marcha, cargando las jaulas y baúles de modo de llevarlos a la acera de forma muggle... No querían levantar sospechas en aquel barrio residencial. Un par de automóviles esperaban a los muchachos estacionados frente al espacio 'vacío' del número 12 de Grimmauld Place... Hermione miró hacia un costado del terreno, reconocía aquel rincón junto a donde debe estar la puerta de la cocina, donde ella solía colocar el pasto cortado... Sonrió. Todo había cambiado desde entonces... Ella una sangre sucia frente a los ojos de todos... él un mortífago confirmado... ¿por qué no podía cambiar también lo que sentía? ¿Por qué parecía crecer dentro de ella cada día sin necesidad de darle mérito? No lo había visto en una semana, pero ese sentimiento no parecía borrarse de su corazón... Si el pecado de Malfoy era ese tatuaje en el brazo, el de ella era llevar al rubio Slytherin tatuado en el alma...

El señor Weasley ayudó a los chicos a introducir el equipaje dentro de los vehículos del ministerio... Todos parecían tan ansiosos por volver, pero Hermione no podía compartir dicha emoción, ni menos, comprender la felicidad grabada en los rostros de sus amigos... Sólo algo la hacía sonreír tontamente al pensar en Hogwarts: los caracoles verdeazulinos...

-Muy bien, chicos... –dijo Arthur ceremoniosamente al encender motores rumbo a la estación de trenes. –Este es su último año en Hogwarts... Espero cumplan todas sus expectativas y pasen con buenas calificaciones... ¿cierto Ron? ¿Ginny?

Los menores de los Weasleys sonrieron temiendo el momento de los exámenes, sobretodo el muchacho pelirrojo, quien se estaba jugando su admisión al instituto de aurores. Ginny, por otro lado, tenía todavía un año completo para pensar que estudiar una vez que su enseñanza básica de magia estuviera terminada.

Subieron a los autos del ministerio. Arthur con los chicos, Molly con las chicas... Todo estaba listo para volver, para rehacer su vida... mas ella no podía dejar atrás aquel recuerdo, pues ya no sería más que eso... un rostro que se desvanece en las oscuridades de la memoria, el sabor de unos besos que se pierde al ser otros los que se acercan... un pasado sin futuro, una sombra de lo que fue alguna vez.

-Si tal vez hubiera estudiado más... ahora no se las estaría viendo tan pesadas... –escuchó la voz de la menor de los Weasleys entre sus pensamientos. –Ya verás como no consigue nada... claro que con la ayuda de Hermione seguro que aprueba todos los exámenes...

-Eso es verdad... –afirmó la señora Weasley no muy contenta de admitir que su hijo no era un gran aventajado de los estudios. –Pero ya verás como Ronnie será el mejor auror de todos...

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en los vidrios empañados y cerró los ojos... ¿De qué le servía pensar en un futuro brillante? Si su vida estaría marcada eternamente por el estigma de su sangre, de la derramada por Lord Voldemort en pos de su causa, de la incertidumbre del mañana... Mas cuando creyó empezar a tener fe en su destino, cuando pensaba en despertar al día siguiente sin el temor de encontrarse entre las ruinas de su vida, cuando todo lo que alguna vez creyó importante restaba a los momentos breves y ansiosos junto a Draco... Es cuando todo se derrumba otra vez, cuando sus ojos se abren de golpe enseñándole la verdad. La verdad de vivir sin necesidad de soñar, porque puede que mañana ya no exista para los sangre impura...

-Cuídense mucho... –advirtió Molly a los chicos frente al Expreso Hogwarts. –No se metan en problemas...

Estampó sonoros besos en las mejillas de los chicos, para luego quedarse viéndolos perderse entre la multitud de alumnos que poblaban el andén 9 y ¾ . Secretamente lamentaba no haber dejado a cinco chicos en la estación en vez de sólo cuatro, claro que nadie podía leer su pesar... No cuando se rumoreaba que el chico Malfoy se había unido a las filas de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, habiendo escapado de Azkabán pocos días después de su audiencia frente a las autoridades del Ministerio de Magia.

Dos pelirrojos, una chica castaña y un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes subían rápidamente al Expreso cargados de sus equipajes, lechuzas y un gato. Muchos otros chicos de diferentes casas hacían sus esfuerzos por subir sus baúles y llevarlos hacia algún cubículo vacío... el agolpamiento en el pasillo era como todos los años... ¡un despelote!

-¡Herms! –sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y unos cabellos rubios cayeron sobre su túnica. –Te extrañé...

-Pansy... –suspiró devolviéndole el cariñoso abrazo a la Slytherin. –Me hiciste tanta falta... No sabes cuanto...

La rubia se separó lentamente de los brazos de la Gryffindor y clavó sus verdes ojos en los castaños de la muchacha. Podía leer en ellos el dolor que cargaba la nueva Premio Anual... Sentía tanto no poder haber estado a su lado, pero Pansy también tenía sobre sus espaldas la misma amargura de Hermione... Uno más de los que ella quería terminaba lejos, casi muerto en vida, en aquel espantoso lugar.

-¿Qué tal, Granger? –las chicas se voltearon a contemplar la rellena figura de Eloise Essex, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, sin saber lo que ocurría dentro de los corazones de las amigas. –¿Buenas vacaciones?

-Podría decirse que sí... –mintió Hermione con una mirada cálida. -¿En qué cabina están?

La morena Slytherin le indicó con la mano un cubículo dos puertas más atrás de donde ellas se ubicaban, a mitad del pasillo. Sin dejar de sonrojarse al cruzar una fugaz mirada con Dean Thomas, quien sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza en gesto de saludo... Pareciera que no habían conversado muy bien su 'incidente' en el baño hace tres meses.

Hermione separó de las Slytherin excusándose por no tener dónde dejar sus cosas. Siguió a los Gryffindor por el corredor hasta encontrar una cabina vacía cerca de la cola del tren, a la cual entraron rápidamente huyendo de los bullicios del pasillo. Harry apiló rápidamente los baúles en las repisas sobre sus cabezas, dejando las jaulas en el piso... No sin antes hacerle un hechizo silenciador a la lechuza diminuta de Ron.

-¡Al fin! –suspiró Ginny tomando asiento junto a la ventana y colocando sus pies sobre el banco de enfrente. –No hallaba la hora de sentarme...

-Creo que mi baúl es cada año más pesado... –comentó Hermione sobándose los brazos y tomando asiento frente a la pelirroja. –Y así comienza nuestro último año en Hogwarts...

-Así es. –contestó Ron junto a su hermanita. -¿Has pensado en que hacer después? Digo, cuando nos graduemos...

-¡Ni idea! –exclamó la castaña atrayendo las miradas sorprendidas de los chicos, quienes pensaban que tendría su ruta trazada para el futuro. –Me he concentrado tanto en pasar de curso que no me he detenido a pensarlo...

-¡Bah! Eso no me lo creo... –se burló Harry golpeando sus muslos con las manos. –¿La Premio Anual sin saber algo?

-No te burles, Harry... –bufó Hermione cruzándose de piernas. –Es la verdad... Todo me interesa, salvo la medimagia... muchas pociones... ¡no, gracias! Jajaja

-Pues yo quiero ser auror... –afrmó Ron mirando a Harry. –Y supongo que tú también...

-Lo han hablado todo el verano... –dijo Ginny algo molesta. -¡Me tienen mareada con su fanatismo! Créeme, hermano, que a Hermione y a mí nos queda más que claro que vas a ser auror al igual que Harry.

Los chicos se sonrieron cómplicemente pensando en silencio todas las aventuras que seguirían viviendo juntos. En quinto año habían logrado las calificaciones suficientes para poder quedar dentro de los aspirantes a aurores, sólo faltaba rendir los EXTASIS y el camino estaría limpio de dificultades.

Hermione realmente no estaba segura de su futuro, muy por el contrario de lo que pensaran sus amigos. Y tampoco estaba de ánimos para plantearse seriamente cual sería su futura 'profesión'. Había tantas posibilidades y de verdad quería seguir estudiando... pero tener todos los exámenes aprobados con la máxima calificación no le indicaban un rumbo fijo. ¡Podría ser lo que quisiera! Y, ante tan agradable pensamiento, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Y bien, Hermione... –murmuró Ginny sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué está ideando tu mente maquiavélica? Estás muy calladita.

-¿Yo? –contestó la castaña siguiéndole el juego a la muchacha. –Nada... sólo recordaba que quedé de ir por Pansy. –se puso de pie estirando su túnica con las manos. -¿Vienes?

-No, gracias... –bufó la pelirroja subiendo a Crookhanks a su regazo. –No me gusta nada como me mira esa Essex...

Hermione se alzó de hombros y sonrió divertida.

-Debe ser porque le gusta Dean... –rió maliciosamente. –Son celos...

-¿Qué tiene que ver Thomas en todo esto? –preguntó Ron volviéndose tan rojo como su cabello y mirando con recelo a su hermana. -¿Ginny?

-¡Nada, Ron, nada! –exclamó la muchacha evadiendo las miradas de ambos chicos. –Ya ves como me metes de problemas, Hermione... Ve por tus amigas... ya veo como lo de víbora es contagioso.

-Son bromas, Ginny... –respondió la castaña cerrando la puerta del compartimiento.

Recorrió el corredor buscando la cabina donde se encontraba Pansy Parkinson, topándose con varios chicos que la miraban con curiosidad. Seguramente el rumor que el Premio Anual le había sido concedido este años ya estaba corriendo por entre los alumnos de Hogwarts. Se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado, al igual que sus padres y sus amigos, aunque no lo demostraran abiertamente. Uno de ellos era Harry, quien al recibir la noticia, sólo se había dedicado a bromear sobre el tema... era su forma de reconocer la admiración tácita que sentía por su amiga.

Divisó entre las cortinas de uno de los compartimentos la insignia de prefecto de Slytherin y unos rubios cabellos que caían suavemente sobre ella. Abrió la puerta y sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Herms... ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de nosotras. –exclamó Pansy al verla entrar al cubículo. –Pero ya estás aquí... siéntate.

-Hola chicas –Hermione tomó asiento frente a su amiga y reconoció el hinchado rostro de Eloise a su lado y el de Bulstrode junto a Pansy.

-Voy a ver en que están Crabbe y Goyle... –bufó Millicent bastante ofendida por la presencia de la sangre sucia en el compartimento. –Avísame cuando la 'inmunda Gryffindor' se haya marchado.

Se puso de pie dándose ínfulas de grandeza, con aires altivos y arrogantes.

-Ya vete, Millicent –exclamó Pansy divertida por el comportamiento infantil de su compañera de habitación. –Y cierra bien la puerta al salir... –se escuchó un sonoro portazo que hizo saltar a Hermione y parecía haber reventado los oídos de Essex, quien estaba más cerca de la puerta.. -¡Gracias, Milly!

-Y bien, ¿qué tal tu verano? –preguntó Elloise sobándose la oreja. –No sé mucho de tus vacaciones muggles, así si quieres ponerme al tanto Granger...

-Pues... –comenzó Hermione sin saber por dónde empezar. –Pasé las primeras semanas con mis padres en Francia... en Paris para ser más exactas... –las chicas la miraban con interés. –Bueno, sólo estuve en el sector muggle, pero he ido otras veces y sigo encontrando cosas interesantes. Es una ciudad fantástica.

La Gryffindor contó con lujo de detalles esos días junto a sus padres, lejos de la vida mágica y todo lo que eso significaba. Les comentó sobre todos aquellos lugares que visitó, les tuvo que explicar lo del tren subterráneo, los museos, hasta incluso estuvo haciéndoles un breve resumen de la Revolución Francesa... Todo para poder detallar más sobre su visita al palacio de Versalles.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Pansy sacando un cigarrillo. –La visión muggle de la historia es bastante grotesca... Nadie se imaginaba que Bonaparte era mago... Jajajaja...

-¿Será cierto? –se preguntaba Elloise con algo de duda al respecto. –Sabes que eso es una leyenda, incluso se dice que rompieron su varita por abuso del poder y luego terminó en aquella isla solo y enfermo... Además, no es posible rastrear su procedencia, sus registros fueron quemados en aquellos tiempos.

-Podría ser de origen muggle como Herms... –comentó Pansy encendiendo un cigarrillo seguida de la mirada de reproche de Essex. –Bueno... ¿y el resto de tus vacaciones?

-Las pasé en casa... –mintió Hermione bastante nerviosa... sacó un cigarrillo de la caja que le ofrecía Pansy.

-¿¡Tú también Granger!? –exclamó Elloise completamente furiosa. -¿ves cómo pervertiste a la sabelotodo, Parkinson? Ahora intoxicarán mis pulmones... par de viciosas.

Hermione y Pansy se miraron maquiavélicamente y soltaron una bocanada al mismo tiempo, directo al rostro de la rolliza Slytherin, quien no paraba de toser asqueada.

-¿Y qué hiciste tú, Pansy? –preguntó la morena tratando de olvidrse del su charla anti-tabaco, que en fumadores hace rato que no funciona. –Porque mis vacaciones encerrada en casa cuidando a mi hermano squib no fueron del todo felices...

Eran pocas las ocasiones en que Elloise Essex hablaba sobre Moore, su hermano menor, quien había nacido sin magia. Seguramente lo había heredado de su lado paterno de origen muggle, una de lsa razones por las cuales ella no lo comentaba, por cierto. Le daba muchísima vergüenza admitir que su hermano asistía a la escuela del barrio (muggle por supuesto) y que, tanto ella, como su familia debían fingir ser unos humanos normales... Ella con problemas de comportamiento y sus padres comerciantes ilegales, siendo que Elloise era una chica común y corriente y los Essex unos dueños de una librería en el callejón Diagon. ¡Todo sea por la salud mental del squib!

-Pues nos fuimos a la finca de Escocia –contestó Pansy con suma normalidad. –Estuve con algunos parientes que nos acompañaron, algunas amigas del lugar, nada especial... ¡por cierto, lo olvidaba!

Se puso de pie rápidamente y bajó su baúl de la repisa. Buscó frenéticamente algo entre sus libros y múltiples prendas de vestir, sacando finalmente un paquetito envuelto en papel café y una carta.

-Es de mis padres –dijo entregándole las cosas a Hermione con bastante cuidado y muy curiosa. –Mandaron a decir que es en agradecimiento por todas las molestias que te has tomado conmigo...

-Sabes que no son molestias, Pansy –exclamó la Gryffindor sonrojada.

La puerta de la cabina se abrió y Ginny se asomó por la rendija. Su rostro reflejaba nerviosismo mal disimulado en una mueca de espanto, que trató de borrar en la presencia de las chicas Slytherin. Sonrió forzosamente, pero de forma dulce.

-Hermione... –dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga con algo de impaciencia. –Harry está preguntando por ti.

Granger apagó el cigarrillo en el marco de la ventana y arrojó la colilla por la ventana entreabierta.

-Voy enseguida... –se puso de pie y tomando el obsequio de los señores Parkinson en las manos se acercó a la puerta del compartimiento. –Gracias, Pansy... Nos vemos luego... Adiós, Elloise.

Las Slytherin le sonrieron mientras ella salía de la cabina a paso calmado y era tomada del brazo por una nerviosa Ginny, quien parecía estar perdiendo el sentido... estaba colapsada.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la pelirroja evadiendo sus pensamientos tortuosos y fijando su atención en el paquete que cargaba su amiga.

-Recuerdos que Pansy me trajo de sus vacaciones. –contestó omitiendo el detalle de "los padres de..." No quería comentarios acerca de un acercamiento entre los mortífagos Parkinson y su persona... nada de especulaciones. -¿Sabes qué es lo que quiere Harry?

-Te mentí... –respondió la chca Weasley sonrojada. –Es que los chicos fueron a hablar con los otros muchachos del equipo de Quidditch y me dejaron a solas con Dean, quien recién había llegado al compartimiento.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una carcajada cantarina saliera de su garganta. La pelirroja sonrió tímidamente, pero bastante incómoda por la situación en la que se encontraba... Era cierto que en algún minuto le interesó Dean Thomas, el compañero de curso de Ron y los chicos, pero durante el verano las cosas había sido algo diferentes. Siempre había respetado la relación de Hermione y Potter como si fuera algo sagrado... Era su amiga, jamás la traicionaría, mas no podía negar lo que desde siempre había sentido por Harry. Si bien, en un comienzo, su atracción era del todo platónica, con el paso de los años fue conociéndolo mejor... asumiendo sus defectos y valorando sus virtudes, acompañándolo en sus peores momentos, cuando Ron no era de mucha ayuda y Hermione se encontraba lejos... ¿Lo amaba? Claro que no... sólo que esa admiración que nació desde niña, había cambiado en algo más real... más carnal.

Entraron a la cabina sentándose frente a frente. Thomas todavía estaba ahí y comenzó, sin perder un segundo, a entablar conversación con Ginny. Pero ahora la pequeña Weasley se encontraba más tranquila... teniendo a su amiga Hermione vigilando cada movimiento de Dean... Hermione aprovechó la distracción de la pelirroja Gryffindor para abrir la carta de los señores Parkinson. Era un papel muy fino con el sello de la familia... unos bastones entrelazados por una enredadera que traía una flor 'pensamiento' en el centro... El sobre iba dirigido a su nombre y escrito con una perfecta caligrafía en elegante tinta turquesa.

Estimada señorita Granger:

Le agradecemos todo el tiempo que ha dedicado a nuestra hija Pansy y cualquier molestia que ella le pudiese haber ocasionado durante el pasado año académico. Es para nosotros motivo de gran alegría saber que nuestra hija menor cuente con amigas como Ud. tan fieles y de buen corazón, que le ofrecen cariño desinteresado y sincero. Ud. comprenderá que como sus padres nos preocupamos por su felicidad y, saber con quien se relaciona en Hogwarts, es de suma importancia a nuestra visión. Ha sido por su responsabilidad y buena influencia que Pansy se abstenido de involucrarse en problemas y se ha preocupado por mejorar sus calificaciones que, el año pasado, estuvieron a poco de costarle su puesto de Prefecta. Por lo anterior, es un alivio saber que cuenta con Ud. para guiarla en éste, su último año en Hogwarts.

En muestra de nuestro profundo y más sincero agradecimiento le hacemos llegar, por medio de nuestra Pansy, un pequeño presente. Quizás a simple vista, a Ud. le parezcan pergaminos vulgares, pero para el ojo entrenado no lo son. Ud. verá, aquellos son hojas para escritura hechizadas con magia muy antigua... –"oscura querrán decir" pensó Hermione. –Mediante los cuales Ud. podrá escribir cartas sin que otra persona aparte del destinatario lea su contenido. No necesitará tinta especial, sólo destacar en el sobre (que también le adjuntamos) a quien va dirigida la premisa y sólo esa persona y Ud. podrán leerla. Si por cualquier motivo, su mensaje llegase a manos equivocadas, éste se destruirá inmediatamente al ser siquiera tocado, sin existir contrahechizo que lo haga retornar. Es un medio muy seguro de comunicación, mas poco utilizado, por lo que cuesta hechizar este tipo de implementos.

Ud. está en conocimiento de las actividades que tanto William como yo realizamos fuera de nuestros trabajos habituales, sin embargo tenga por seguro que su procedencia no afecta en nada el afecto que le hemos comenzado a profesar como amiga de nuestra pequeña Pansy. Sabemos que encontrará un buen uso para nuestro presente y que le será muy útil en estos momentos. Nuestra hija no sabe que es lo que le hemos enviado y, por favor, sea discreta con respecto a éste, ya que Pansy cree que es simple material de estudio.

Esperamos tener pronto el placer de conocerla formalmente y no escapando de nosotros en compañía de su novio –"¿insiste en lo mismo señor Parkinson?" sonrió la castaña algo sonrojada. –o en enfrentamientos violentos y angustiantes que poco sirven para socializar.

Se despiden atentamente y sinceramente agradecidos.

Eulaly y William Parkinson.

P.D.: Quizás cuando todo eso termine, podría ir a tomar el té con nosotros o pasar unos días en la finca de Escocia.

-Los Parkinson... –exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa enorme. -¡Son todos iguales!

Guardó la carta en el sobre y abrió el paquete. Sacó un par de pergaminos y los observó. Realmente parecían normales... no había diferencias apreciables al ojo común entre estos y los que usaba diariamente para tomar sus apuntes en clases. ¿Por qué le habían obsequiado algo tan especial? ¿Qué sospechaban William y Eulaly Parkinson para poner en su poder un arma que ella podría usar en su contra? Aquellos papeles podían entregar información secreta a la Orden o contener detalles sobre los movimientos de la Armada dentro de Hogwarts y ser enviados a Dumbledore o, incluso, al mismísimo Ministerio de Magia en caso de alguna emergencia... Pero algo le de´cia que los padres de Pansy no tenían eso en mente al momento de regalarle los pergaminos.

Rajó un trozo de papel y decidió hacer la prueba. Tomó una pluma y un tintero de su baúl y escribió.

Querida Ginny:

¿Vamos a buscar algo para comer? Así aprovechamos de deshacernos de Dean y divertirnos un poco con Lavender y Parvati.

Con cariño, Hermione.

Dobló el papel en varios pliegues y escribió por un lado: Srta. Ginny Weasley, Expreso Hogwarts. Le entregó la nota a la pelirroja, mientras ella la miraba sorprendida. Abrió el pergamino y lanzó una risita nerviosa al aire, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué dice? –Preguntó Dean tomando el papel.

En cuanto en muchacho castaño rozó el borde de la nota con sus dedos, el pergamino se convirtió en polvo grisáceo que cayó suavemente sobre la túnica de la chica Weasley, quien sostenía la nota segundos antes de la intervención de Thomas.

-¿Qué sucedió? –exclamó el Gryffindor completamente anonadado sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. –Se hizo polvo... ¿Estaba conjurado, Hermione?

-Así parece... –sonrió la castaña guardando de vuelta la pluma y el tintero en su baúl, no sin antes guardar cuidadosamente el regalo de los señores Parkinson en su envoltorio y escribirle debidamente en la cobertura "Ocasiones Importantes" –¿Vamos por dulces, Ginny?

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y salieron de la cabina dejando a Dean Thomas aún absorto en la nota desvanecida de la castaña Gryffindor.

-¡Realmente se merece ser Premio Anual! –exclamó con una sonrisa. –Ahora hasta conjura pergaminos...

El viaje se hizo corto en comparación con años anteriores, pues ni se habían percatado en cómo pasaba la hora y ya estaba sobre los carruajes camino al castillo.

-¡Eso del pergamino estuvo genial! –le comentó Ginny a Hermione al tiempo que Ron y Harry hablaban de la última temporada de los Cannions.

-No lo divulgues ¿si? –le murmuró la castaña algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo lo conjuraste? –insistió la pelirroja. -¿Por qué Dean no lo pudo leer sin que se... desintegrara?

-Fue un regalo inesperado –contestó Hermione. –Sólo lo puede leer a quien va dirigida la nota.

-Interesante... –comentó Ginny acercándose más hacia su amiga, mientras los chicos parloteaban cual cotillas. –Podría ser muy útil... ¿Y para qué lo vas a utilizar?

-Aún no lo sé... –contestó Hermione pensativa. –Pero creo que quien me lo regaló sabía perfectamente que era lo que debía hacer con él.

La pelirroja acercó su boca al oído de la muchacha y le susurró muy despacito, para que sólo ella pudiera oírle.

-Podrías cartearte con el hurón... –murmuró con una sonrisa pícara que Hermione no podía teniendo la cara de la pelirroja enterrada en sus ensortijados cabellos. –No has sabido de él desde que fue llevado a Azkabán... –hizo una pausa antes de aventurarse más. -¿Lo extrañas?

-No tendría porqué –contestó la castaña duramente. No quería que la pequeña Weasley leyera en su rostro ni dedujera por su tono de vos lo que le estaba pasando... Ginny había dado en el clavo... y pensaba que William Parkinson había pensado en lo mismo, claro que el mago sabía que Malfoy no estaba precisamente en Azkabán...

Ginny se alejó y miró a su amiga de reojo, como regañándole su falta de sinceridad. Sabía que la Premio Anual le tenía algo más que cariño al ex Slytherin y algo más que afecto de amigos... ¿Porqué no probar aquel misterioso obsequio y de paso averiguar como se encontraba Draco Malfoy?

-Yo insisto que el próximo encuentro de los Cannions con los PaperPop es a favor de los PaperPop... Los Cannions no están en su mejor momento. –comentaba Harry a un molesto Ron... Al tiempo que Hermione comenzaba a escuchar las voces de los chicos cada vez más lejanas mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts con el estómago muy sonoro y un cansancio acumulado que sólo dan los viajes largos y la emoción de volver a ver a sus amigos y profesores. Tanto Ron como Harry no habían dormido mucho la noche anterior, desvelados hablando de Quidditch para variar.

Bajaron de los carruajes y se dirigieron a la entrada seguidos por una Hermione media dormida, que era arrastrada de la manga de la túnica por el pelirrojo Weasley. Ginny corrió al encuentro de sus compañeras de año y se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes que pasaban a tomar asiento en las mesas del Gran Comedor.

Ahí estaban sentados frente a los alumnos, todos los profesores. Harry pudo reconocer a Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape, Mc Gonagall que dirigía a los alumnos de primer año... mas había una cara nueva entre los rostros, ya tan conocidos y familiares. Un pequeño brujo de edad avanzada, arrugado como una enorme pasa blanca con unos ojillos rojizos penetrantes y un escaso cabello canoso corto.

-¡Hey, Ron! –exclamó dándole un codazo en las costillas al pelirrojo sentado a su lado. –Ese debe ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡No lo había visto en mi vida! –contestó Ron haciendo memoria. –No parece ser muy ágil para dar esa clase... En fin, espero que por fin tengamos alguna idea de lo que es ese ramo... porque todos estos años han dejado mucho que desear...

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Hermione frente a ellos interrumpiendo su charla con Lavender.

-Del nuevo profesor... –contestó Harry indicando hacia la mesa. -¿Quién será?

-Es Zweig Marais –respondió Lavender como siempre con la información al día. –Es un mago del tiempo en que mi abuelo estudiaba en Hogwarts. Tiene un puesto de pociones e ingredientes en el callejón Knockturn.

-¿Y él es el nuevo profesor de DCAO? –exclamó Ron sin disimular su asombro. -¿Un vejete, que seguro hace magia negra, experto en pociones?

-No, Ronnie... –dijo Lavender mirando risueñamente al pelirrojo. –Es el nuevo profesor de pociones... Snape será el profesor de DCAO.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó toda la mesa Gryffindor.

-No me miren así, a mí tampoco me hace gracia... –contestó la muchacha algo taciturna e intimidada por sus propios compañeros de casa. La verdad es que las caras de desolación y desconsuelo de los Gryffindor decían mucho más que sus quejas y chillidos ahogados en medio de sus gargantas resecas por la impresión. –Me voy olvidando de ser auror... ¡tal vez sea adivina después de todo!

-¡Y hasta que lo consiguió! –exclamó Harry mirando a un Snape que lucía radiante y con una expresión profunda de triunfo.

Hermione observaba en silencio al nuevo maestro. Recordó su ida al callejón Knockturn en busca de aquel ingrediente supuestamente agotado y que sólo venía de contrabando... Cuando, de pronto, se vio besando a Malfoy en sus recuerdos... No pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al volver a saborear el roce de sus labios, palpar la huella de sus caricias... al repetir en su cabeza cada momento... cada palabra.

-El caracol verdeazulino de Mallorca está agotado... –murmuró Hermione perdiendo momentáneamente su vista en la mesa del profesorado. -¡Hay que ver las cosas que inventas!

-Pues yo lo conseguí a muy buen precio donde la señora Spring... –comentó Parvati al aire. –Y un ingrediente bastante común... ¿tuviste problemas para encontrarlo?

-Pues sí –afirmó Hermione sorprendida que Parvati la hubiese escuchado. –pero ahora los tengo... me los obsequiaron... algo así como un regalo de despedida.

-¡Ah! –exclamó la muchacha algo intrigada. –Nunca están demás... Puedes hacer múltiples pociones con ellos, entre todas algunos filtros amorosos, autobronceantes, pociones para curaciones intestinales y reumáticas, emuladores de voces y, si la agregas adecuadamente puede alargar los efectos de otras pociones...

Hermione la escuchaba sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Parvati dando una cátedra de pociones... temió que su alter ego pudiese estarla poseyendo... Sonrió disimuladamente ante tan macabro pensamiento.

-¿Interesada en pociones, Parvati? –preguntó Ron sorprendido. -¿Desde cuando?

-Quiero ser medimaga... –contestó la Gryffindor molesta por el sarcasmo del pelirrojo. –Yo también puedo ponerme metas altas, Weasley, no sólo tú...

La chica se volteó al tiempo que la profesora Mc Gonagall traía el taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador que de inmediato se puso a cantar.


	18. Es posible

Capítulo 18: Es posible... Una historia de amor a pesar de las diferencias...

Elloise Essex era una chica común y corriente. De contextura gruesa, cabellos azabache y mejillas sonrojadas, era una muchacha no muy atractiva y con una personalidad que distaba mucho de la feminidad... La solían llamar Elloise 'soy tan femenina como Goyle' Essex... Nada parecía afectar a esta Slytherin de personalidad tan peculiar y no comprendida. Pero había una parte de su vida que todos conocían, mas no sabían en daño que le causaba aquella realidad...

Un squib... ¿Qué es un squib? La Real Academia de la Lengua Inglesa y Modismos Mágicos define a la palabra squib como: "Dícese de aquel individuo que, nacido de un mago y una bruja, no posee capacidades de hechicería" Lamentable fue aquella mañana de abril, cuando su hermanito Moore no fue convocado a Hogwarts... Había cumplido sus once años y nada... ni carta ni lechuza ni nada. Concientemente, los Essex sabían que el menor de su descendencia carecía de magia, jamás había realizado un conjuro, un hechizo... ni siquiera cuando esta realmente molesto. Fue entonces, cuando George Essex, el padre de Elloise, decidió darle un vuelco a su vida... A la edad de ocho años de la mayor de sus hijas y los dos años del menor, convinieron con Victoria, su mujer, mudarse al barrio muggle y convertir su tienda en el Callejón Diagon en una librería mixta... Desde ese momento Elloise pasó a ser una chica 'con mal comportamiento', sus padres unos comerciantes ilegales que su tienda tenía dos entradas (uno por Londres Muggle y la otra por el callejón, dependiendo del cliente) y Moore se integró a la educación no mágica... Por su salud mental, jamás sabría de la existencia de la magia. No con los tiempos que habían corrido y, Victoria Essex (antes Victoria Nott) como ex mortífaga sabía volverían...

La madre de Elloise era una de las más cercanas al Señor Oscuro, de las brujas más sangre fría y malvadas del mundo mágico. Nada podía detenerla frente a una misión... si había una palabra de Victoria Nott no manejara en su vocabulario era 'imposible'... Cada orden era cumplida a la perfección, sin cuestionamientos, sin quejas... No como los otros, incluso, su propio hermano... ahora en Azkabán. Pero ¿cómo esta mujer tan mortal se convirtió en tendedera de una librería? Lo más importante es... ¿cómo se casó con un mestizo?

Corría 1978 y el reinado de Voldemort se hacía más poderoso... Los aurores del Ministerio estaban perdidos en pistas falsas, y sin poder utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables contra los mortífagos... La organización de los aliados del Señor Oscuro, liderados por Lucius Malfoy, se volvía increíblemente poderosa... era una vergüenza ver en lo que estaban convertidos actualmente. En fin, Victoria Nott es notificada de su última y no muy sencilla misión: ingresar al Ministerio y hacerse de las bitácoras de los aurores, conjurar sus artículos para confundirlos aún más y robar los datos de los espías que mantenían entre los mortífagos.

A las doce de la noche del día 12 de mayo, Nott ingresó al Ministerio por la vía habitual... sin si quiera imaginarse lo que la esperaba dentro del lugar. No alcanzó a defenderse, ni a sacar su varita... a nada. Los aurores del ministerio la tomaron cautiva, la torturaron (muy por el contrario de lo que todos piensan), la tenían en una celda oscura y húmeda, sin más abrigo que su sucia y raída túnica... manchada por su propia sangre que vomitaba a cada golpe.

Azkabán le parecía un lugar tranquilo, sin dementores podía llegar a serlo... Dormía en el suelo, en un rincón de la celda, comía lo que le arrojaran dentro (una vez tuvo suerte y le tiraron un hueso de pollo con algo de carne) y sólo tenía permitido salir de aquel espacio para ir al baño... donde debía entrar con un auror. Y así pasó un mes completo, sin que la morena pudiese siquiera decir una palabra, pues la golpearon tanto en la boca como en el resto del cuerpo, que se comenzó a recuperar pasadas muchas semanas...

Una mañana cálida, después de mucho tiempo, algo cambió... Una voz diferente la despertaba, pero no como solían hacerlo todas las mañanas. Gritos, escupos, puntapiés era lo que recibía Victoria al despertar... pero nada la haría ceder... nada... ¡Ella jamás entregaría a los suyos, por nada ni por nadie! Esta voz masculina estaba conversando con otro, el que era su guardia habitual, frente a su celda. No logró captar toda la plática, pero algo de un relevo pudo distinguir entre el frío y el sueño... Las voces cesan, escucha la cerradura de su celda pasos que se acercan... Como todas las mañanas se arrinconó contra la esquina donde dormía y se cubrió el rostro con las manos y el vientre con las piernas, que era donde los golpes más le causaban dolor.

Pero no sintió dolor, sólo el suave tacto de unas manos tomándola con delicadeza de los hombros obligándola a ponerse de pie... pero estaba tan débil que sólo se vino abajo pesadamente... Temió el golpe de la piedra en sus rodillas, mas alguien la detuvo y la cargó hasta el lugar más iluminado de la celda. Al joven auror George Essex le llamó la atención lo delgada y sucia que estaba aquella mujer... ¿¡Qué los otros muchachos no tenían compasión!? Tal vez podía ser la mortífago más peligrosa después de Bellatrix Lenstrange, pero era una mujer...

-¿Qué te han hecho? –preguntó el muchacho en voz alta... más como una exclamación que esperando una respuesta de Nott... Sin embargo, fue enorme su sorpresa cuando la joven mortífago levantó su vista clavando sus ojos negros en los celestosos del auror.

-Si te lo enumerara, jamás terminaría... –contestó con una ligera sonrisa y un rubor intenso al ver el encantador rostro del auror.

En aquellos ojos color cielo, Victoria supo inmediatamente que podía confiar... era la primera persona en un mes que no la insultaba, que la tomaba entre sus brazos que no fuera para violarla y que le hacía la pregunta que nadie le formuló antes... ¿Qué le habían hecho? Atrocidades tan grandes que no pueden ser siquiera imaginadas... y que tampoco le confesó a su marido sino después de mucho tiempo.

George Essex, hijo de una muggle y un mago, era el menor de doce hermanos y el único mago entre ellos. Tal parecía que la sangre muggle de su madre era muy fuerte y se resistía a engendrar sangre mágica en su vientre. Era un muchacho regordete de cabellos trigueños y ojos celestes, de mejillas muy rosadas y sonrisa encantadora. Había decidido volverse auror bajo la insistencia de uno de sus compañeros de escuela, quien le describía las aventuras que se vivían en aquel mundo y lo bien capacitado que estaba para aquel puesto...

¡Pero de bien capacitado ni hablar! Era un fracaso como auror... no tenía la sangre fría para atacar ni la mente calculadora para mantener la calma en situaciones límite. Podía ser muy hábil en hechizos y conjuros, pero la casta de detective y la acción no le iban... Prefería estar tras de un mostrador en la tienda de su padre en el Callejón Diagon, ordenando los libros de las estanterías y haciendo de contador aplicando sus conocimientos de artimancia en el orden de la Librería.

Sin embargo los tiempos no estaba para eso, y George lo sabía... Debía poner su granito de arena en estos momentos donde la guerra, sangre y muerte eran cosa de cada día. Así fue como le encomendaron la misión más importante que jamás recibiría. Vigilar a Victoria Nott, brazo derecho del comandante de los mortífagos, Lucius Malfoy. Recordaba a Nott de la escuela... ella era una Slytherin un par de años mayor que él, su hermano Thomas era compañero de año de Essex, pero nunca tuvieron la posibilidad de hablar... Un Slytherin jamás hablaría con un Hufflepuff, pero no le parecía que los Nott fueran malas personas.

Llegó a Azkabán aquella mañana brillante, donde el cielo se abría azul y claro frente a sus ojos, el sol entibiaba su piel blanca y encendía sus rosadas mejillas... No sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría en la prisión, pero traía todo lo que pudiera necesitar en su baúl y un miedo increíble frente a la muchacha Nott. Todos le comentaron lo difícil que parecía la mortífago, que soportó todas las torturas imaginables y las inimaginables también, sin soltar una palabra que pudiera afectar a sus compañeros o a su Señor.

Ingram, el auror al cual reemplazaría, lo recibió en la puerta y lo guió calmadamente hasta la celda de la prisionera. La cárcel era oscura y fría... la humedad se colaba por cada rincón e inundaba el ambiente con el aroma del encierro. Sus pasos retumbaban en los pasillos y los reos se volteaban a verlos mostrando los dientes...

-No te preocupes, Essex... –exclamó Ingram al ver el compungido rostro del muchacho. –Estos no te pueden hacer nada, está absolutamente locos... Ya sabes... ¡Dementores! ¡Cómo los extraño! –se detuvo frente a una celda más amplia que las otras, al final del pasillo y alejada de las otras. –Aquí es...

George miró al interior de la celda tratando de encontrar a la rellenita figura de Victoria Nott, con aquellos ojos negros que clavaban el alma y su largo cabello azabache siempre ataco en una trenza. Pero no pudo distinguir nada... ¡Momento! Ahí... al fondo... en aquella esquina. Una delgada muchacha dormía enrollada en si misma protegiéndose del frío... estaba descalza, sucia y muy delgada... aquella no podía ser Nott.

-Si se te pone difícil, pues le pegas un par de puntapiés y está lista... –exclamó Ingram con ligereza, hasta siendo burlesco. –¡Ah! Y si estás 'necesitado' pues no es la mejor chica que haya tenido en mi vida, pero saca del apuro. –le guiñó un ojo y le golpeó un par de veces el hombro. –Nos vemos, Essex, que tengas suerte...

Essex tomó las llaves de la celda y abrió la puerta, caminó hacia la muchacha y pudo comprobar que lo había escuchado entrar... Pues se protegía el rostro con sus manos y el vientre con las piernas... Estaba asustada y ya condicionada a que la maltrataran... Recordó lo poco que podía a aquella Slytherin. Su sonrisa era muy bonita y su risa inundaba cada rincón de Hogwarts... Siempre con Eulaly Huntington, la novia de William Parkinson... Esa chica tan alegre, tan despreocupada del mundo y feliz...

-¿Qué te han hecho? –preguntó sin esperar una respuesta de parte de la chica.

-Si te lo enumerara, jamás terminaría... –contestó la morena mortífago mirándolo a los ojos y, por un segundo, reconoció en su sonrisa a la antigua muchacha de la escuela.

La observó en silencio... ¡Pobre chica! Nadie se merecía aquel trato inhumano... Parecía que ni comiera, que no había tomado una ducha en días... quizás no desde que había llegado a ese lugar. Podía ver, a pesar de su estado deplorable, que se había convertido en una muchacha muy bonita... sus ojos azabache brillaban intensamente y parecía perderlo en un mar de oscuridad, su sonrisa no había perdido encanto y su rostro, aunque huesudo, seguía teniendo ese sonrojo habitual...

-Bueno, Nott... –suspiró Essex retirando unos mechones del rostro de la muchacha y ordenando suavemente su cabello tras los hombros. –Lo primero que haremos será darte un buen baño... haré que me envíen algo de ropa limpia... ¡No puedes seguir en estas condiciones!

La morena se cruzó de brazos apoyada contra la muralla de la habitación. Miró al joven auror de pies a cabeza... Algo más quería este chico, no podía ser sólo de buena voluntad... eso se lo había enseñado la experiencia... esto seis largos meses en Azkabán en compañía de Ingram y sus secuaces... Un poco de comida extra, agua limpia, un poco de paja donde acostarse... todo le había costado su dignidad... Estaba manchada del odio, del deseo de venganza, de lo peor del ser humano... Pero le dolía que nadie en toso este tiempo se preocupara por ella, nadie... Ni su hermano, ni Eulaly, ni siquiera Lucius.

-¿Puedes caminar? –preguntó George Essex sacando a Victoria de sus pensamientos de desolación y tristeza. -¿Quieres que te cargue?

La muchacha pasó sus brazos por el cuello del trigueño y el auror la tomó en brazos... No podía creer que tanta maldad podía ser escondida en el corazón de los que, se suponía, eran los buenos. La tenían casi sin vida de todos sus maltratos... ¡Cómo podían atreverse a tocarla! Si estaba a su cuidado, no a su servicio... ¡Ese maldito pervertido de Ingram!

Llevó a Nott al baño de la habitación que le correspondía como nuevo cuidador... Ahí tendría más comodidades para que la chica no se sintiera invadida. No quería dejarla sola mientras se aseara, con lo débil que estaba podía ocurrirle algo, así que en su habitación no podía escurrírsele tan sencillamente... La esperó sentado en el suelo afuera del baño, obstaculizando la puerta. No podía dejar que se le escapara, pero tampoco la tendría así bajo su cuidado... ¡El no era una bestia y ella tampoco!

Pasó al menos una hora antes que sintiera unos pasos hacia la puerta del baño, se puso de pie y esperó que la chica abriera la puerta. Nott se apareció frente a él cubierta por una enorme toalla blanca, el rostro encendido y el cabello corto y mojado... Olía a fresas y su piel brillaba perlada en gotitas de agua.

-No pude peinar mi cabello y lo tuve que cortar... –murmuró la morena mirando al suelo, temerosa de lo que desconocía... de la amabilidad del auror, de sus buenas intenciones. –Me queda horrible...

-No... –dijo Essex con una sonrisa amable y la vista fija en los ojos negros de la mortífago. –Te ves muy bonita... Ven, debemos buscarte algo que vestir.

El auror le ofreció el brazo a Nott para que se apoyara... si bien, el baño la había repuesto un poco... en unos minutos no podía recuperar la inmovilidad de tantos meses de encierro. A paso muy lento se dirigieron a la habitación de Essex... Victoria iba entregada a su destino, sabía que el muchacho no podía ser tan bueno, que algo quería a cambio... Quizás sólo la llevó a asearse porque no le gustarían las chicas sucias en la cama... No quería creerlo, pero todos eran unos desgraciados y, eso, lo daba por firmado.

George y la chica entraron a la habitación... Ella se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, mientras él cerraba con llave y guardaba la llave en la túnica. Abrió un armario de ébano junto a la puerta y buscó entre sus ropas algo que pudiera quedarle a la muchacha... sólo de forma temporal... mañana mismo le haría a su hermana muggle enviarle vía lechuza unos vestidos, rompa interior y todas esas cosas de chicas.

La mortífago observó al auror en silencio... Le parecía reconocerlo de alguna parte, pero no sabía de donde... Había visto esos ojos celestes en otra ocasión... ¡Tal vez miles antes de esta mañana! El rostro sonrojado y redondo del muchacho se le hacía muy familiar...

-Toma... –murmuró Essex pasándole una túnica a la muchacha. –Es lo único que creo te puede ser útil... a mi ya me queda estrecha. Podemos hacerle algunos arreglos y te podría servir... Mañana enviaré por algo para ti... Pensé que tendrías de todo... –la chica le sonrió. –Sé que es una prisión, pero tampoco es para que vivas tan inhumanamente...

-Gracias... –respondió Nott angustiada... Sabía que la amabilidad del chico llegaba hasta este preciso instante. Ahora seguramente trataría de aprovecharse de ella, y lo haría... pues fuerzas para negarse ya no tenía... Lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos húmedos y ensombrecidos. –Te pido que, por favor, no seas muy brusco... estoy muy cansada y débil... no me exijas mucho...

-¿De qué hablas, Nott? –preguntó el auror sorprendido por el comentario de la chica. –No te comprendo... Ahora, te dejo un segundo, te vistes y bajamos... tengo mucha hambre y asumo que tú también...

-¿No quieres nada de mí? –preguntó la chica casi al borde de las lágrimas, pero las trataba de contener por el poco orgullo de Slytherin que le quedaba. –Yo pensé que...

-Yo no soy como Ingram, Nott... –dijo el trigueño abriendo la puerta de la habitación. –Te espero en dos minutos... aunque eso ya es mucho tiempo.

-Espera... –Victoria se acercó al chico y lo tomó por la muñeca impidiendo que soltara la manilla de la puerta. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy George Essex, tu nuevo auror a cargo... –respondió seriamente. –Y el que sea amable contigo, no significa que no sepa quien eres y de lo que eres capaz, Nott. Conozco tu prontuario, mataste a familias completas, a gente que yo conocía... a mis propios amigos de la escuela... dejaste a niños sin sus padres, maltrataste a muchas mujeres aurores... Tu fama era conocida por todo el Ministerio... eres la mortífago más temida después de Lenstrange, bueno, lo fuiste hasta hace unos meses...

-Tienes razón, lo era... –murmuró la chica mirándolo a los ojos. –Y quizás me merezco el trato que me han dado...

-No... –exclamó Essex tomándola por los hombros. –El que seas una mal nacida no les da derecho de tratarte así. Nadie lo merece... nadie. Y mientras yo esté a tu cargo, nadie te tocará un solo cabello... ni siquiera yo.

El chico cerró la puerta y Victoria sintió como se apoyaba sobre ella para que no intentara escapar. Se sacó la toalla y se calzó la túnica... le quedaba grande pero hace mucho tiempo que no vestía algo limpio. Arremangó un poco las mangas y, sin querer, descubrió su marca tenebrosa... Se detuvo a observarla, analizándola... ¡Qué ideal más estúpido! Si no hubiera sido por creer en las palabras de Lucius sobre el poder jamás hubiese caído en ese maldito círculo... no estaría cubriéndoles las espaldas en este segundo... Pero Victoria Nott no es ninguna soplona, ni una traidora... y aunque ellos le habían dado la espalda, ella seguiría fiel a su compromiso...

-Tal vez si no me hubiera enamorado de Malfoy, esto no hubiera sucedido... –suspiró recordando su pasado adolescente, donde su vida giraba entorno al poderoso Lucius Malfoy, su amor platónico... Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de agradarle... tarde se dio cuenta de lo bastardo que podía llegar a ser... Pero era ya muy tarde para arrepentirse... le había entregado su vida a Lord Voldemort. Ahora debía cumplir.

Se observó a un espejo pequeño que colgaba de la pared de piedra frente a la cama del auror. Estaba tan delgada, demacrada y con ese cabello corto... ¡Estaba horrible! Sonrió al escucharse en su cabeza, preocuparse por algo tan tonto como su aspecto... ¡Era un prisionera! ¿A quién podía importarle su aspecto? Pero al recordar los celestes ojos del auror que la esperaba afuera de la habitación, quiso encargarle algo maquillaje y perfume... Tal vez este era un nuevo comienzo... una oportunidad.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir la historia otro día... –bufó Elloise Essex estirándose en el asiento de la biblioteca. –Es tarde y mañana debo levantarme temprano.

Hermione la miró en silencio, sin comprender porqué Essex le había confiado algo tan personal. Nunca habían sido amigas, no de la confianza que tenía con Pansy o Ginny... Pero aquella tarde Elloise se acercó a ella y le abrió su corazón, aunque detrás de su postura fría y poco refinada no quisiera aceptar que lo que había confiado a la Gryffindor le dolía... pero era lo más hermoso que pudiese haber conocido... Sus propios padres, unidos por la desgracia y el destino.

-Elloise... –murmuró la castaña Gryffindor tomando a la muchacha morena por la manga de la túnica. -¿Por qué me has contado todo esto?

La Slytherin le sonrió amigablemente y suspiró.

-Mira, Granger... –dijo con sus ojos oscuros de lleno en el rostro curioso de la Premio Anual. –Hay veces que creemos que el destino nos juega en contra... Lo que quiero que comprendas es que no importan las diferencias, no importan las creencias ni el pasado... Todo es el futuro, Hermione... Y tienes mucho por qué creer en él. No pierdas las esperanzas...

Y sin más que agregar, la morena Slytherin caminó de vuelta a su torre. Tal vez sus palabras pudiesen guiar un poco a la Gryffindor, que últimamente se dedicaba a fingir una alegría que nadie se tragaba. No todos tenían la respuesta a su extraño comportamiento... Pero la Slytherin conocía de sobra los motivos de Hermione Granger y ese motivo tenía nombre de reptil y apellido de alcurnia: Draco Malfoy.

-Essex...

La morena se volteó en el pasillo helado que llevaba a las mazmorras. Frente a ella la silueta de un chico de estatura mediana, delgado y de cabellos claros se alzaba altivo, vestido de su uniforme de Gryffindor.

-Thomas... –contestó la muchacha con una leve venia y volvió a iniciar la marcha por el corredor.

-¡Espera! –gritó el muchacho y se puso en marcha para alcanzarla. –Te acompaño...

La Slytherin se sonrió algo más roja de lo normal y desaceleró para esperar al Gryffindor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa a Elloise. Se quedaron viéndose en la mitad del corredor y aquella sensación extraña del baño del Expreso comenzó a hacerse notar una vez más... Dean acortó un poco la distancia entre ellos tomando a la Slytherin de los hombros, ella no se pudo negar... Los castaños ojos del muchacho la volvían sin sentido...

-¿Algún problema, Elloise? –exclamó Blaise Zabini pareciendo detrás de Dean Thomas con el rostro muy descompuesto. -¿Este sucio Gryffindor está dándote problemas?

-¿A quién llamas sucio, maldito Slytherin? –preguntó Dean con chispas en los ojos y tomando a Zabini por la túnica bruscamente. –¿No tienes a quien molestar hoy? ¿Se te acabaron las bromas para los Hufflepuff y vienes por los que te ignoran?

Elloise se alzó de hombros mientras ambos chicos se tironeaban las túnicas y se insultaban... Suspiró mirando al cielo e implorando a Merlín por algo de paciencia y se puso en camino a su sala común.

-¿Elloise? –exclamaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo al ver marcharse a la chica por el corredor. –¿Adónde vas?

-Veo que están muy divertidos diciéndose estupideces y toqueteándose las túnicas... no quiero interrumpir la escenita. –dijo volteándose a ver como los chicos se soltaban instintivamente y se empujaban lejos. –¡Nos vemos después!

Zabini miró de reojo a Dean, quien lo estaba asesinando con sus pensamientos...

-Essex es mía, Slytherin... –exclamó el Gryffindor amenazando a Blaise con la varita. –Ni te atrevas a pensar en ella de otra forma que no sea de amiga... Ni te atrevas a mirarla...

-Muy equivocado, Thomas... –interrumpió el moreno Slytherin sacando su varita y golpeándole la punta de la nariz al muchacho frente a él. –Esa morena es mía... es una Slytherin, yo tengo la ventaja...

-¿Ventaja? –rió Dean apretándose el estómago con las manos y el rostro rosado. –Creo que no has sabido nada... Jajajaja...

Blaise lo miró curioso, pero a cada carcajada del Gryffindor comenzaba a perder la paciencia... ¿Qué había ocurrido en el Expreso? ¿Qué era tan gracioso? La ventaja la tenía él... él era un Slytherin, sangre limpia, más guapo que Thomas y más simpático... pero de modestia ni hablar... Jajajaja...

-¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando, Gryffindor!? –gritó el moreno tomando la muchacho por la túnica y azotándolo contra la muralla del corredor. –¡Habla mierda!

-¿Quieres que te diga a que saben sus labios, Zabini? –le dijo el chico muy burlesco. –Pues creo que a miel es lo más cercano... ¡Ricos besitos de Slytherin! ¿Qué les dan de comer a las chicas de tu casa que son tan... fogosas?

-Te mato... –gritó el moreno apuntando al Gryffindor con ira en sus ojos. –Cru...

-¡Me aburro! –exclamó Pansy caminando por los pasillos en compañía de Justin Finch-Fletchley. –Nunca había tenido una guardia de prefecta tan aburrida...

-Gracias... –bufó Justin con las manos en los bolsillos. –Yo también disfruto de tu compañía Parkinson...

Pansy le dirigió una mueca burlona y siguió su camino, bajando las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, con las pisadas del Hufflepuff que la seguían de cerca. ¿Por qué desde su conversación el año pasado todo se había vuelto tan tenso? Él la ignoraba, casi ni le hablaba... y cuando ella lo intentaba sólo salían pesadeces de su boca... ¿Por qué? Quería decirle que lo había extrañado... que cada vez que lo veía sentí que su mundo fuera a explotar... que no podía unir una frase cuando estaba con sus amigas sin que su nombre dejara de salir... Que Justin esto, Justin aquello... ¡Pero así y todo, nada parecía dar resultado con él!

-Justin... –murmuró la rubia deteniéndose en medio del corredor. –Yo siento lo que dije... No estoy aburrida... solo cansada...

-Como digas, Parkinson... –contestó Justin con la mirada perdida al frente.

-¿Qué nos pasa, Justin? –preguntó la muchacha tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. –Solíamos llevarnos tan bien...

-Te lo dije antes, Parkinson, y te lo vuelvo a decir... –bufó Justin algo afectado por el rumbo de la conversación. –Tu comenzaste a actuar extraño... todo desde hace una semana...

-No fui yo quien cambió contigo... –suspiró Pansy alzándose de hombros.

-No puedo ser el mismo contigo si me cuentan que estás de lo mejor riéndote de mí con Zabini... –dijo el muchacho bastante molesto. –Sé que te debió parecer una broma muy graciosa, Parkinson... Pero no entiendo que es lo gracioso con respecto de mí... Eres igual a todas las Slytherin y yo que ya empezaba a tenerte cariño...¡Gracias a Dios que tengo mis contactos!

-¿Yo? ¿Reírme de ti?

-¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando, Gryffindor!? –se escuchó un grito al final del pasillo y ambos prefectos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos... ¡Era la primera riña que deberían detener en ese año!

Tal vez luego siguieran con su conversación, pero Pansy Parkinson estaba algo taciturna corriendo por el pasillo hacia los chicos que reñían al fondo del corredor... hace una semana que se había arriesgado a confesarle sus sentimientos al prefecto de Hufflepuff, pero él no dejó que hablara... Sólo se dedicó a sacarle en cara algo que ella no recordaba haber hecho... Burlarse de él... la trató horrible y se fue sin escucharla... sólo se fue...

-¡¡¡Cruc...!!!

-Baja esa varita, bueno para nada y ven conmigo... –chilló Pansy tomando a Zabini por la túnica.

El chico obedeció y mostrándole los dientes a Dean Thomas se dejó arrastrar por la rubia Slytherin. Mientras tanto, Justin seguía con la mirada a Pansy queriendo decirle que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella desde que le sonrió por primera vez... Pero... Si tan sólo no fuera tan Slytherin... tan burlesca... tan poco sincera...

-Vamos, Thomas... –exclamó tendiéndole una mano al muchacho, quien recuperaba el aliento sentado en el suelo. –Tengo unas cervezas en mi cuarto... ¡Vamos al Bosque a beber! A olvidar a esas Slytherin que nos traen como autómatas...

Dean le sonrió cuan grande era su boca y tomando la mano que le ofrecía el Hufflepuff se puso de pie. Lo que las casas separaban, las mujeres Slytherin lo unían...

Hermione estaba en su cuarto... La biblioteca ya había cerrado y con ello su única forma de rehuirle a la soledad y a los pensamientos tortuosos que se le venían a la mente... ¿Dónde estaría Draco? ¿Porqué no tenía ninguna noticia del Slytherin? Sabía que no debía esperar nada de él... había elegido otro camino... ya era una historia diferente que él mismo comenzó a escribir cuando se pasó al bando de Voldemort. Si él jamás pensó en ella al tomar aquella decisión, ¿porqué tendría ella que estar constantemente preocupándose por él?

-¿No pudiste haber elegido estar conmigo, Malfoy? –se preguntó caminando hacia la ventana donde Lucky picoteaba insistentemente.

Abrió la ventana y la lechuza se posó ligeramente sobre el escritorio de la habitación... Traía una carta atada en su pata. ¿Sería de sus padres? ¿De la Orden? La desató librando al ave grisácea de su carga... Sacudió sus plumas graciosamente y emprendió el vuelo hacia la lechucería. Hermione vio como Lucky se perdí de vista y bajó la mirada al sobre... En blanco... Se alzó de hombros y la dio vuelta... Sin remitente, pero traía un sello... Se acercó a la luz de un candelabro que tintineaba lúgubremente en un rincón de la habitación. Volvió a fijarse en el sello de era negra... ¡La Marca Tenebrosa! Las manos le temblaron y, por un segundo, no supo qué hacer con ella... ¿Sería de Draco? Obsevó una vez más el sobre y rompió el sello de cera... Respiró hondo y sacó una hoja de pergamino del interior del sobre...


	19. Todo tiene un inicio

Capítulo 19: Todo tiene un inicio...

-Me gusta cuando callas porque estás como ausente...

Eulaly se volteó sonriente hacia su derecha para ver a su marido junto a ella leyendo un libro añoso concentradísimo y pensativo.

-Pablo Neruda... –murmuró el adulto mago mirándola sobre sus anteojos con voz poética. –Gran poeta muggle...

-Lo es –contestó la mujer dejando a un lado su bordado sobre la colcha de plumas verdosas. Las pelusitas se movieron cadenciosamente al contacto del armado de madera flexible que sostenía la tela tejida en hebras sedosas.

-Estás muy calladita, cariño... –dijo William sacándose los lentes y dejándolos sobre la mesita de noche. Cerró el libro y lo conjuró para que fuera posarse junto a otros en una repisa frente a la cama, al otro lado de la habitación. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Pensaba en Pansy... –suspiró la bruja enroscando sus rizados cabellos con los dedos. –Está por cumplir los 18... estoy preocupada.

-No deberías –exclamó el hombre de cabellos platinados con una sonrisa bajo su tupido bigote teñido de dorado por la nicotina. –Es una chica inteligente... Tomará la decisión correcta.

-Puede ser que tengas razón –dijo Eulaly tomando la mano derecha de su esposo entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos. –Pero puede que te equivoques.

William Parkinson suspiró... Temía al igual que su mujer por la seguridad de su hija. Estaba ya en la edad para ser llamada a las filas del Señor Tenebroso y la cuenta regresiva comenzaba. Lord Voldemort ya había dado la orden de citarla al cumplir la mayoría de edad... La menor de los Parkinson debería decidir y las opciones eran reducidas. Si aceptaba, viviría... De lo contrario, estaría obligada a esconderse en las sombras, oculta de las fuerzas oscuras, huyendo de su destino.

-La marcamos para siempre, William –susurró la mujer con los ojos húmedos. -¡Todo es mi culpa!

-No, no te culpes sólo a ti, cariño... –exclamó el rubio abrazando a su mujer dulcemente. –La niña estará bien.. Está haciendo amistad con la gente correcta. No cometerá nuestro error... Yo daría mi vida por la suya de ser necesario... Él no la tendrá, no a mi hija.

Eulaly escondió el rostro en el pecho de su esposo. Estaba angustiada y arrepentida. La culpa de sus acciones le pasaba la cuenta 20 años después de aquella dramática decisión. ¡Pero Pansy no debía pagar por sus errores! No debía repetir la historia... no su pequeña flor.

-También pensamos que Draco se alejaría de esto... Se lo confiamos a Severus en un último intento –exclamó Eulay abrazando con fuerza a William... Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas pálidas. -¡Pero ocurrió justo lo contrario! Él ya lo tiene... no tardará en contaminar su mente.

-Malfoy ya tiene la mente podrida... –agregó William acariciando la espalda semidesnuda de su mujer. –Lucius se encargó de ello durante toda su infancia... ¡Ese asqueroso manipulador! El muchacho no tiene la culpa de en lo que se ha convertido... es inocente.

-¡Todas nuestras esperanzas depositadas en esos ojitos grises y malvados! Era la última opción de torcer el yugo de Riddle. Si Draco era capaz de doblegarlo, de negarse, de cambiar de rumbo.. ¡Manipular al resto de los mortífagos era pan comido!

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, Eulaly –suspiró el mago besando los cabellos rubios de la bruja que se escondía temerosa entre sus brazos. –manchamos nuestras manos por salvarlo... por salvarnos.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza suavemente. Recordó los rostros atónitos de los Malfoy al verse atacados por sus propios amigos de toda la vida... Para Voldemort era la forma de potenciar a Draco a unírseles, a gatillar el poder que llevaba en su interior. Para los Parkinson era la herramienta para alejar a su ahijado de aquella sangrienta realidad... A su mente se vino la imagen de Lucius segundos antes de pasar a mejor vida. En su última respiración pudo leer en sus ojos azules el arrepentimiento. ¡Él tampoco quería ese futuro para su único hijo! Draco debía brillar por luz propia, no a la sombra de Tom Riddle... Lucius lo había comprendido, quizás algo tarde, pero lo había hecho.

-Confiemos en que Draco no sea manipulado tan fácilmente –continuó William alejando a su mujer suavemente de su cuerpo y mirándola a los ojos serio. –Si algo tiene de Lucius es su carácter... Si realmente es un Malfoy no olvidará lo que le hemos hecho a sus padres. Tomará venganza y eso te lo doy por firmado.

-Espero que la chica Granger haga algo... –exclamó la rubia saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia la ventana. –Si algo puede cambiar este destino es un quiebre a nuestras propias creencias...

-La idea de los pergaminos estuvo brillante, querida –William se acercó a la bruja y la abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su mentó en el hombro desnudo de la mujer. –Lo importante es que no pierdan el contacto... pero sabemos el riesgo que corre esa muggle.

-¿Lo dices por la marca? –preguntó la bruja con la vista perdida en el firmamento estrellado. –Draco sabrá controlarlo.

-No lo hizo en la sede de la Orden y eso que intenté detenerlo... –bufó William con el ceño fruncido –Si no hubiese manipulado su mente la habría matado.

-¡No pensemos en ello! –exclamó Eulaly volteándose hacia su esposo tomando el rostro maduro del brujo entre sus manos tibias. –tenemos aliados vigilándolo... no volverá a ocurrir... No lo permitiría.

Sonrió dulcemente y besó ligeramente a William en los labios antes de volver a la cama y recostarse mirando al techo con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca. Tenían una esperanza, la historia sólo debía repetirse... Ahora con otros actores y en otro tiempo...

-Y ahora... ¿en qué piensa la bruja más hermosa del mundo? –preguntó el mago de vuelta en la cama.

-Recuerdo porqué decidimos tener fe en la chica Granger y en Draco...

-¿Te refieres a los Essex? –insitió William con un murmullo casi asustado de siquiera nombrarlos, temiendo ser escuchado. –Victoria... la traidora de la sangre, la que nunca habló de los mortífagos... esa mujer se convirtió en una leyenda. Creí que había muerto hasta que Pansy esntro a la escuela y nos habló de Elloise.

-Hablé con ella... con Victoria –suspiró Eulaly mirando de reojo a su marido. –Hace un par de días...

-¡Podrías haberlo arruinado todo, querida! –exclamó William asustado. –Podría delatarnos...

-¿Con quién William? –repuso Eulaly con una sonrisa casi sarcástica. -¡Por Merlín! Si ella no habla con nadie... vive encerrada en aquella librería en el sector muggle... Voldemort si la descubre la mata y Dumbledore no le cree ni una sola palabra...

William asintió con la cabeza... ¡Quién podría creerla a la máquina asesina del Señor Oscuro! La que de la noche a la mañana se enamora de un auror bueno para nada... deja de lado sus creencias, su familia, sus amigos y se convierte en una devota esposa y madre... Si tan sólo aquella mujer nunca hubiera caído en las redes de Lucius, tal vez jamás vivirían aquel infierno.

Amanecía en Azkabán y Victoria Nott se remeció ligeramente entre las sábanas de su cama. Quizás no eran de seda, ni su suave contacto con la piel parecía una delicia, pero era mejor que dormir en el suelo, sin abrigo y sobre una ruma de paja. Un rayo de sol que se colaba por una pequeña ventana enrejada entibiaba la pálida piel de su hombro desnudo, acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, llamándola a comenzar un nuevo día... con nuevas esperanzas.

Escuchó pasos hacia su cama y se cubrió el rostro instintivamente con las manos... Había olvidado que ya no debía temer... que otra voz la despertaría aquella mañana brillante, que otros ojos la observarían y la vigilarían... que hoy vería su perfecta sonrisa.

-Buenos días dormilona... –exclamó George Essex remeciendo suavemente a la chica tapada hasta las orejas por la blanca sábana. –Ya es hora de levantarse... te tengo una sorpresa.

La morena mortífago abrió lentamente los ojos y descubrió su cara de la ropa de cama. Se estiró perezosamente y se incorporó sentándose de lleno en la cama. El auror la miró un segundo y no puso evitar sonreír... la chica traía su corto cabello revuelto, las mejillas encendidas y sus labios estaban algo resecos... Parecía que había pasado una buena noche.

-Buenos días... –suspiró Victoria devolviendo la sonrisa a George quien se sentó en el borde inferior de la cama. -¿Qué hora es?

-Hora que desayunes... –dijo el trigueño muchacho alzando del suelo una bandeja con un café y unas tostadas, que dejó sobre las rodillas de Victoria. –Es todo lo que pude encontrar... y no me reclames si están demasiado quemadas las tostadas... Lo hice yo.

-Eres un encanto... –dijo la morena llevándose ávidamente una tostada a la boca... ¡Cuánto tiempo que no probaba una que, aunque estuviera malísima, le parecería un manjar digno de las cenas sociales a las que solía asistir antes de todo esto.

George se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de la celda. Volteó una última vez para observar la felicidad reflejada en aquellos ojos azabache de la muchacha Nott... Si tuviera que llevarle el desayuno a la cama todos los días para verla sonreír de esa manera... ¡Lo haría toda la vida! Sacudió la cabeza, negando ese pensamiento bobo que se le venía a la mente cuando observaba a Victoria...

-Essex... –dijo la chica obligándolo a detener su marcha hacia la puerta de la celda. –Gracias...

-No te acostumbres, Nott... –respondió el muchacho tratando de parecer serio y severo. –En cuanto estés repuesta tendrás que venir a la puerta por tu desayuno... No quiero malcriarte.

La chica le regaló una enorme sonrisa antes de sumergirse nuevamente en su desayuno. El café parecía diferente a sus labios, era una descarga de aromas y sabores nuevos... quizás hace unos meses ni siquiera se había detenido a sentir el gusto aterciopelado y amargo de aquella bebida, pero hoy la sentía como si sus sentidos estuvieran despertando de un largo sueño.

Terminó de comer y se levantó dificultosamente de la cama. Apoyó sus pies con cuidado sobre el frió cemento que cubría el suelo de la prisión, temía perder el equilibrio... Sus músculos estaban cansados y aún no respondían a sus órdenes como correspondía, necesitaba moverse más... quizás hacer algo de ejercicio. Se sujetó de la pared con sus manos y caminó lentamente hacia la reja que la apartaba del pasillo donde Essex estaba leyendo tranquilamente sentado en un escritorio.

-¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó el auror sintiendo los pasos indecisos de la mujer caminando hacia la salida.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la reja buscando la llave de la celda en su túnica.

-Sí... –afirmó Victoria intentando parecer segura de sus pisadas, pero al llegar al reja se afirmó de ella bastante cansada.

George entró a la celda y recogió la bandeja de los pies de la cama de la muchacha y volvió a salir dejando la puerta abierta. Victoria se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y vio como el auror se perdía de vista al final del pasillo. ¿Cómo dejaba la celda abierta? ¿Era tan estúpido como para dejarla prácticamente libre? Miró a ambos lados del corredor... nadie. Apoyó sus manos en el marco de la puerta y sacó un pie fuera... volvió a mirar al pasillo... nada ni nadie. Se aventuró un poco más... dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros y me abalanzó tambaleante hasta el escritorio del auror, pero no calculó bien la distancia y se fue de bruces al suelo provocando un sonoro eco en toda la sección de "reos de alto riesgo" de la prisión de Azkabán.

-¡Demonios! –bufó la muchacha sobándose la frente mientras por el pasillo se volvían a escuchar los pasos de Essex..

-¡Merlín, Nott! –exclamó el trigueño agachándose junto a Victoria. –No puedo dejarte ni un segundo sola...

La mortífago alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos celestes del chico. En su rostro se podía leer la frustración de no ser dueña de su propio cuerpo, de desconocer sus movimientos, de no controlar ni sus propios pasos.

George tomó los brazos de la chica y se los echó al cuello, pasó su mano por la cintura de Victoria y con ágil movimiento la cargó sin siquiera parecer que la muchacha pesara algo... Parecía estar levantando a una nena de cinco años, una nena malcriada por cierto.

-Tú dejaste la puerta abierta, auror descuidado... –bufó la muchacha malhumorada dejándose llevar hasta la cama. –me estabas tentando a hacerlo...

-Eso es verdad... –afirmó George con una sonrisa y dejó a Victoria sentada sobre las sábanas. –pero nunca pensé que llegaras a salir de acá... Pero no me equivoqué tanto... Sabía que tus piernas no aguantarían tanto... Jajaja. Te crees muy inteligente, Nott, pero –indicó su sien con el dedo índice. –yo lo soy el doble... Y, muy por el contrario a ti, yo no soy impulsivo... Si deseas escaparte mí, tendrás que planearlo muy bien antes de operar...

Victoria soltó un bufido molesto y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho desviando su mirada del rostro risueño del chico. ¿Tenía algo de gracioso su patética condición? Pues no... Pero las carcajadas del chico comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza y algo surgió en su interior cálidamente, pareciendo quemar sus entrañas y recorrer su cuerpo a cada centímetro... Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios y... rió también. Hace meses que no reía, tal vez un año... y había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.

-¿Sabes algo, Nott? –dijo George calmando su risa. La muchacha se alzó de hombros aún riendo ahogadamente, disimulando aún un enojo. –Lo que recuerdo más de ti, en la escuela, es tu risa... Llenaba cada rincón de Hogwarts, era inconfundible.

La bruja sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y respiró hondo.

-Me dijiste algo de una sorpresa... –murmuró cambiando el tema.

-Lo había olvidado... –dijo Essex saliendo rápidamente de la celda, cogió un bolso que estaba sobre su escritorio y volvió a entrar. –Vamos por una ducha y luego daremos un paseito... –la chica lo miró alzando una ceja. -¿Nunca te has preguntado como se verá Azkabán en plena primavera?

-¿Ya es primavera? –preguntó Victoria con algo de nostalgia. -¿ha pasado ya tanto tiempo?

-Sí... –contestó el auror mirando a la mujer con lástima, la chica estaba sentada sobre la cama con la vista clavada al piso. No entendía porqué ella había decidido cambiar su vida perfecta, por esta existencia miserable... todo por un ideal irrealizable... –Nott... ¿qué te llevó a todo esto? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero quiero saber que lleva a una chica linda y con un futuro brillante ante sus ojos... a ser una fantasma en vida, robándole la vida a otros...

La chica rió cantarinamente como si de pronto hubiese perdido la cordura... Esa risa gélida pareció penetrar hasta la médula del auror... provocándole un temor intenso frente a esa delgada morena sentada frente a él.

-¿Tú crees en el amor, Essex? –el muchacho asintió con la cabeza. –Pues, verás... Debes ser uno de esos que piensan que los mortífagos no tenemos sentimientos... somos máquinas de matar, ladrones de sueños y terroristas de la vida... Pero somos humanos, Essex... Y, sí, muchos de los de mi círculos son despiadados, malvados y calculadores... Mas todos cometemos errores.

-¿Tu error fue enamorarte? –preguntó el trigueño casi automáticamente.

-No... –respondió la bruja dulcemente. Alzó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos celestes del auror que la observaban seriamente. –Mi error fue convertirme en mortífago por conseguir amor... si soy culpable en esta vida y debo pagar acá mis deudas, es por querer encontrar al precio que fuera... aunque ese precio fuese mi propia libertad... mi propia vida.

Bajó la vista nuevamente y descubrió su brazo izquierdo. Ahí tatuado en su blanca piel estaba el símbolo de aquellos sin piedad, de los que mataban en función de sus ideales... Tatuado en su alma el peso de cientos de vidas inocentes llevadas por el amor de un hombre, cuya alma pertenecía a su único amor: Lord Voldemort, su Señor.

La sala común de Slytherin estaba casi vacía. Todos los alumnos había ido hace horas a dormir y prepararse para los exámenes...Sin embargo, justo frente al fuego todavía a esas horas de la noche, quedaban seis muchachos que discutían sobre un tema bastante movido... Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie frente a dos chicas rubias y un chico de cabello largo platinado. Al lado de Malfoy, y sentado en un sillón de cuero negro, Severus Snape observaba todos los movimientos de las chicas molesto.

-¿Tom Riddle dices? –preguntó Eulaly Huntington mirando a Lucius con curiosidad. -¿El premio anual de hace veinte años?

-Él mismo... –contestó el rubio paseándose por la sala con aire soberbio. –Ahora se hace llamar Lord Voldemort.

-¿Y dices que él es el heredero de Slytherin? –preguntó Narcissa Black alzando una ceja y mirando a Eulaly de reojo, mientras la chica de bucles mantenía una mueca burlesca en su boca. -¿Y supones que creeremos que él fue quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos? Jajaja... ¡Merlín, cariño! Nos piensas bobos... Jajaja...

-Deja que hable... –bufó William Parkinson soltando su pipa y dejándola sobre una mesita ratona a su lado. –¿Qué se supone que quiere ese Riddle de ti, Luck?

Lucius se volteó hacia William y le sonrió abiertamente. ¡Gracias a Merlín que uno de sus amigos estaba dispuesto a escucharle! Había conocido a Riddle hace algunos meses... Simple coincidencia del destino... Sólo se lo topó en una reunión del Círculo de Sangres Puras a la que su familia y muchas otras participaban activamente. Se preguntó qué hacía ese mestizo en aquel lugar, pero pronto sus dudas se desvanecieron cuando Riddle subió al púlpito a hacer un discurso acerca de las labores del Círculo y lo mal enfocadas que éstas se hallaban... No le quedó más que guardarse sus pensamientos y escuchar lo que ese "sangre sucia" tenía que decir...

-No es sólo de mí, Will –respondió el rubio seriamente. –Se trata de todos nosotros... Estamos permitiendo que esos muggles se involucren en nuestro mundo, les estamos dejando la puerta abierta... Después de todo lo que han hecho contra nosotros, nos han humillado, asesinado, perseguido... ¡Y nosotros estamos permitiendo que sepan más de nosotros! En cualquier momento pueden terminarnos... Lord Voldemort está buscando aliados fuera de Hogwarts: Max Bulstrode, John Finch, los hermanos Zabini...

-¡Y ese va a ser nuestro gran ejército! –exclamó Narcissa risueña. –Si estalla una guerra seguro y ganamos... jajajaja.

-Ni mi novia me apoya... –suspiró Lucius tomándose la cabeza con las manos, en un acto bastante gracioso.

-¡Te estás pasando, Luck! –exclamó Eulaly cruzando las piernas captando la atención de William. –¡No puedes creer que los muggle con capacidades mágicas se tornarían en nuestra contra! Es como rehuirle a sus dones... a la magia que corre por sus venas...

-¡Magia que no les pertenece! –exclamó Severus poniéndose de pie de un salto. –Parece que te agradan mucho esos sangre sucia, Huntington...

-No me molestan mientras no se involucren en mi camino, Severus... –contestó la chica sacando una lima de uñas y apuntó al joven moreno con ella. –No pongas palabras en mi boca.

-Calma, chicos... –dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa delicada. –Esto no se trata de discutir, Lucius tenía algo que decirnos y ya lo dijo ¿cierto, cariño? Pertenecer a este nuevo círculo que plantea Riddle... ¿Mortífagos dijiste que se llamaban? –preguntó mirando a su novio cariñosamente, a lo que el muchacho rubio asintió con la cabeza. –Bueno, podríamos ir por conocer de que se trata todo esto...

Eulaly se alzó de hombros y continuó limando sus uñas con desgano. ¿Por qué asesinar muggles si tenía cosas más importantes que hacer? Su círculo social se basaba en óperas, ballet, fiestas elegantes... pero ¡de eso a pasar a ser una asesina había un mar de distancia!

-Está bien... –bufó finalmente mientras Severus sonreía malvadamente. –Iré... pero sólo si Narcissa también va. –la rubia asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces, cuenta conmigo Luck...

-Si Eulaly está de acuerdo, yo también voy... –dijo William seguido de unas risitas burlonas de Victoria Nott, quien leía El Profeta unos asientos más atrás.

Lucius alzó la mirada hacia la morena, quien se escondió nuevamente tras su periódico. El rubio sonrió malvadamente y se acercó a paso calmado hacia la muchacha regordeta que parecía estar cada vez más concentrada en su lectura.

-¿Nott? –la chica se asomó por encima del periódico completamente sonrojada. -¿Qué me dices?

-¿Yo? –preguntó la morena clavando sus profundos ojos azabache en los azules de Malfoy. -¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo de los mortífagos, Vicky... –susurró el rubio acercando su rostro al de la muchacha. –Te he visto en los duelos... eres muy buena. Tienes un manejo de las artes oscuras magnífico y una decisión que ya me quisiera yo tener...

Victoria sintió como el mundo se le venía encima en un segundo... Siempre había amado a Lucius Malfoy, desde siempre... desde que lo vio por primera vez en el Expreso. Ese porte aristocrático, ese rostro anguloso y perfecto, esa astucia e inteligencia que parecían sin límites... era simplemente perfecto.

-Me halagas, Lucius... –murmuró la muchacha calmando su rubor y respirando pausadamente. –Pero estoy de acuerdo con Eulaly... No me parece justo para los muggles...

-Te creía más inteligente que Huntington, Nott... –bufó Malfoy golpeando con ambas manos sobre la mesa donde Victoria apoyaba sus brazos. –Pero veo que eres igual a tu amiguita... una amante de los sangre sucia. ¡Son una vergüenza de su linaje!

Nott le lanzó una mirada angustiada a Eulaly, la que le sonrió amistosamente... Huntington conocía de los sentimientos de Vicky por Luck, pero por su amistad con Narcissa nunca estuvo dispuesta a intervenir a favor de la regordeta morena... Mas si existiese alguna manera que Victoria pudiese estar con Malfoy ella la apoyaría cien por ciento... sólo quería la felicidad de la chica Nott.

Victoria estaba angustiada... siempre había deseado que Malfoy le hablara para algo más que pedirle las tareas o molestarla por su sobrepeso... Deseaba intensamente que él pudiese encontrar en ella algo bueno, algo que lo hiciera darse cuenta de todo lo que ella podía hacer por él... de cuanto lo amaría si tan sólo él se lo permitiera.

-¡Déjalo que siga divagando, Vicky! –exclamó Eulaly arrojándole un cojín a la espalda de Malfoy. –¡Y yo no soy una amante de los impuros! Cómo puede ser un estúpido tu novio a veces, Nars...

Narcissa sonrió dulcemente y se estiró gatunamente en el sillón que compartía con la rubia ondulada de Huntington.

-Vamos, Luck... –suspiró la rubia con voz calmada. –No seas tan insistente... ya verá Nott si quiere ir a la reunión o no... es cosa de ella... Pero cuenta conmigo y los chicos.

-Sabía que mi novia me daría la razón... –exclamó el rubio entusiasmado. –¡Esa es mi chica!

¡Pero Victoria también quería ser su chica! Y si para ello también debía ir a esa famosa reunión... lo haría. Tal vez ese Tom Riddle fuera la llave al corazón de Lucius... y por su corazón daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance... todo.

-Está bien, Lucius... –dijo Victoria doblando el periódico. –Cuenta conmigo también... Después de todo lo que dices de los muggles es verdad... Debemos cubrirnos las espaldas antes de que intenten acabar con nosotros...

-¡Muy bien! –respondió el rubio con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. –Ese es el pensamiento, Vicky... Serás una gran mortífago y eso te lo aseguro...

"Querida Hermione:

Ha pasado más de un mes desde aquella vez que nos vimos por última vez en el callejón Knockturn y no sabes como siento no haberte podido dejar un segundo más a mi lado. Este medio de comunicación no es seguro y lamento decirte que esta será también la última vez que te escriba... Pero no podía dejar de hacerte saber que te extraño muchísimo y que tus palabras las escucho a cada segundo y en cada momento... Tu voz hace eco en mi cabeza y tu rostro se me viene a la mente como un sueño, aunque esté despierto. Te extraño...

No puedo evitar pensar que me debes odiar en estos momentos, por dejarte sola, por volverme quien siempre prometí no sería, por entregarle mi alma a quien deshizo mi vida sin misericordia. ¡Pero qué otra salida tengo, Hermione! Si tú en tu increíble inteligencia encuentras una manera de sacarme de esto, pues dímelo... que yo no la encuentro. El destino se escribe con sangre, la misma que nos separa ha de ser derramada y no quiero estar para verlo. Soy un cobarde, lo sé, pero esta guerra no es la mía... Es la de mis padres, la de Potter, la de la Orden del Fenix... pero dejó de ser mía aquel día de invierno bajo el pino del lago... Cuando comprendí que sí existe un mañana, Herms, y si hay porque soñar con un futuro... pero todo ello lo perdí. Más el recuerdo que ello existe está tatuado en mi alma, aunque en mi piel se selle mi destino... Soy un Malfoy y debo servir a quien le debo mi libertad.

Me aventuré a escribirte, pues aunque no te pueda ver por mis propios ojos, siento que no has estado nada bien... Te veo pasearte por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, encerrarte en la biblioteca por horas sin siquiera abrir un libro... Y no es la vida que quiero para ti. Perdóname si al entrar en ella te he dejado sin vivirla... si es por mi causa que ya no sonríes, que tus ojos no brillen, que llores por los rincones haciendo eco por los pasillos. Si tan sólo pudiese ver tu sonrisa otra vez me quedaría tranquilo... si supiera que has vuelto a vivir, que ya soy parte de tu pasado... pues un futuro conmigo no tienes Hermione. Aunque sería lo que más quisiera en el mundo, un mañana no puedo entregarte... no con el peso que llevo sobre los hombros, no con el alma podrida y mis manos manchadas con la sangre de los tuyos.

Tal vez volvamos a vernos... Te pido no tengas piedad conmigo, que yo no la tendré contigo... Creí que esto sería más fácil, que podría vengarme de Voldemort, salir de este círculo infesto y regresar a tu lado... No es así. Mi Señor me ha abierto los ojos a otra realidad, tengo en mis manos una misión que no debo arruinar... ni por ti ni por nadie. Es mi vida la que está en juego, mi deuda con Voldemort y mis creencias... Jamás voy a negar que soy un mortífago, como tampoco podría negar que me enamoré de una sangre sucia, sin embargo hay cosas que involucran más que amor Hermione... Daré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para mantenerte alejada de esto, pero sé que te buscarás sola los problemas...

Procura mantenerte cerca de Potter y Weasley que serán los mejores aurores del mundo en unos años. No estarás mejor al lado de nadie que ellos. Sigue firme en tus estudios... ¡No sabes como están por aquí algunos que no soportan la idea de tener una premio anual impura! Serás la mejor en lo que quieras... me encantaría estar a tu lado para ver tus logros y poder abrazarte cuando me necesites, pero el destino nos ha separado y debemos seguir los caminos que nos tiene trazados. Mas cuando ellos sean completamente diferentes, te llevaré siempre conmigo como un hermoso recuerdo... de lo único que llegó a mi alma antes que la manchara con mi propia decisión, por mi voluntad. Hermione, cuando te sientas sola sólo mira al cielo, puede ser que justo en ese instante yo también lo esté viendo... así podremos compartir algo más que esta estúpida incertidumbre y este vacío que siento al escribirte esta despedida... Sin mirarte a la cara... siendo un maldito cobarde... No me odies, por favor.

D.M.


	20. Vidas cruzadas

Capítulo 20: Vidas cruzadas...

Hermione se quedó sin habla... ¡Eran las palabras que había esperado hace tanto! Las letras, en una perfecta caligrafía que le daban esperanzas, pero que con su significado le desbarataban sus sueños. ¿Por qué dejarlo todo? Si ella no podía olvidar lo que sentía? Si con tan sólo saber que él pensaba en ella... ella se sentía morir. Es una angustia inimaginable... una impotencia de no poder estar a su lado y decirle que sí había un futuro junto a ella, que sí existía una oportunidad.

Tomó la carta una vez más entre sus manos y la releyó por centésima vez... No podía creer lo que en ella se había plasmado con tanto sentimiento, con tanto arrepentimiento... con tanta ¿seguridad? ¿Era el camino correcto? ¿Era lo que ella esperaba recibir de él? No... no lo era. Sin embargo, entre líneas podía leer el desconcierto y la ansiedad de Draco por tenerla... ¿Qué no era diferente a lo que ella secretamente escondía tras su hermosa sonrisa?

Guardó la carta en su sobre y suspiró... ¿Qué acaso era el final? Tal vez él en su personalidad Slytherin, le daba un fin a todo... pero ella era una Gryffindor... Ella no se dejaría vencer por unas letras, por unas palabras escritas en el desconcierto y en la angustia. ¡Ella no perdería jamás la esperanza!

-Si tan sólo me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto queda por resolver... cuánto queda por vivir... –dijo dejando la carta al interior de uno de sus libros. –Si supieras que cada día sin ti es eterno... que sin ti en mi vida, ella se vuelve vacía...

Se tendió en la cama, esperando un milagro... algo que le entregara la clave para salvar la situación... para salvarlo... Quizás si ella hubiese sido más directa... más honesta... más segura. Si hubiera decidido tener el destino en sus manos y no entregarse a él ingenuamente. Tal vez, si hubiera sabido el desenlace de esta historia, hubiese actuado de otra forma... tal vez...

-¿Qué hacer contigo, Draco Malfoy? –exclamó al aire retorciéndose en su cama. –Si ya has decidido tu vida... ya has tomado el camino que siempre te estuvo escrito... yo también he tomado el mío. Y no estoy dispuesta a dar pie atrás... ¿o sí?

Trató de contener un llanto que la embargaba a cada segundo.... que no la dejaba respirar... que le atoraba los suspiros en un nudo indisoluble... ¿Y si todo hubiera sido diferente? ¿Si tan sólo hubiera cedido en su juego? Tal vez no todo se trataba de resistir al destino, quizás había que jugar su camino... torcerle la mano...

Pensó en todos los momentos junto a él... en ese sentimiento que se forjó en su alma, en su corazón a cada sonrisa, a cada beso... a cada mirada que le sostenía secretamente mientras él no lo notaba. ¿¡Qué hacer!? Él había dado el fin... o ¿esperaría una respuesta? Un debate a su decisión, una lucha... una opinión segura... Conocía al rubio, lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía de sus maniobras, de sus manipulaciones.. ¿Qué tal si esta era una más de ellas?

-¿A qué juegas conmigo, Draco? –preguntó en un suspiro ahogado. -¿Quieres que de la pelea por algo que das por perdido? ¿perdido? ¿Así de fácil me dejas en tu pasado? ¿Qué acaso no fui nada... nadie?

¿Nadie? Nadie era algo tan efímero, tan pasajero... tan sin sentido... No era la palabra para definirla... Tal vez, en sueños podría revivirlo siempre... tenerlo junto a ella... ¡Pero ella no quería sueños, ni recuerdos... lo quería a él! Podía ser ingenua, soñadora, incluso, platónica... ¡pero lo creía cierto! No había sido nadie para ella... Era algo más... más que algo...alguien...

-¿Y si yo no te diera la oportunidad de olvidarme? –se cuestionó abrazando su almohada. –¿Si no fuera tan cobarde para dejarte en el olvido?

-¿Olvidar? –exclamó Victoria son una sonrisa. –Suena fácil cuando sale de tu boca... pero llevarlo a cabo es difícil...

-Pero es más que un amor... es una obsesión... –dijo Eulaly indicándola con un dedo. –Vicky, estás siendo muy torpe...

-¿Torpe? –exclamó la morena poniéndose de pie de golpe. –No sabes de lo que hablas, Eulaly... No lo has sentido... ¡Yo daría todo por él!

-Muy bonito... –suspiró la rubia Slytherin extendiéndose en la silla. –Suena precioso, Vicky, pero sabes que tengo razón... ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

-Eso es lo que tú crees... –bufó la muchacha Nott cruzándose de brazos. –Lo conozco mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Narcissa...

La sala común de Slytherin estaba en penumbras... el escueto fuego sólo dibujaba ligeramente las figuras de ambas muchachas sentadas frente a la chimenea... reflejando sus siluetas sobre la piedra helada y gris de la pared.

-No sabes de lo que es capaz... –dijo Eulaly Huntington obligando a Nott a tomar nuevamente asiento, tomándola por el brazo. –Sólo está manipulándote... Sólo es eso...

-Él me ama... –exclamó la morena con molestia. –Lo dijo, me lo dijo...

-Por favor... nos seas ingenua... –repuso la rubia con una gesto sarcástico en sus labios. –Todos dicen lo mismo... Y hay una razón de peso para no creerle...

-¿Así? –preguntó Victoria mirando a Eulaly de reojo. –¡Pues dímela!

-Eres la mejor en artes oscuras de la escuela... –dijo Eulaly tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas. -¡Eres casi tan buena como el profesor Dint! Si hasta él halaga tus capacidades...

-No tiene nada que ver con mi desempeño... esto te lo aseguro. –aseguró la muchacha arreglando su trenza. –Él me lo dijo...

-¡Pueden decir tantas cosas!

-¡Basta! –chilló la morena con un quejido inaudible... un dolor del alma... con el dolor de lo conocido. -¡Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas entre nosotros!

-Entonces... dime... ¿por qué sigue con Nars? –exclamó Huntington nerviosa. -¿Por qué no ha terminado con ella para seguir exclusivamente contigo?

-Sabes perfectamente las razones, Eulaly... –contestó Victoria indicándola con el dedo. –La pureza de la sangre... los matrimonios arreglados...

-¡Él la ama! –gritó la chica tratando de hacer entrar a su amiga en razón. –No te ama a ti... está completamente enamorado de Narcissa y, eso, tú no lo podrás controlar, ni dominar... tal vez si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes... Si sus motivaciones hubieran sido otras...

-Boberías... –bufó la morena poniéndose de pie. –Si no me vas a apoyar, pues déjame en paz...

-No te puedo apoyar en esto... –dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza. –Lo siento... No en esto...

-¡Tú también eres parte de esto! –exclamó Victoria molesta.

-Sí... –afirmó Eulaly mirándola seriamente. –pero por mi propia voluntad... por las palabras de Riddle... Por su verdad, por su inteligencia, por su capacidad de entender lo que nosotros desconocemos...

-Bueno, serán nuestros motivos diferentes, pero estamos del mismo lado... ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Para ti la hay... –suspiró Eulaly con los ojos húmedos. –Sal de esto... por favor... no es tu guerra, no por tus motivos... Si realmente quieres a Lucius déjalo ir... déjalo con Narcissa y no te hagas daño... Por favor... Sabes que todo esto es una mentira. ¡Está contigo por realizar sus objetivos! No es por ti...

-Creo que esta conversación ha llegado a su fin... –concluyó la morena caminando hacia las escaleras. –Buenas noches...

Elloise Essex caminaba en dirección al Gran Comedor... Como todas las mañanas llevaba el semblante pálido, los cabellos morenos húmedos y su actitud altanera y matona. A cada uno de sus pasos la seguían miradas curiosas de otros alumnos. ¿La razón? Nunca había visto a una muchacha tan poco satisfecha con su vida, con una actitud tan arrogante y una mirada tan sombría... Y es que Elloise Essex era intocable, inconmovible y, a veces, insensible... Lo anterior, a los ojos del resto... Pues en su interior, en el fondo de su alma y su mente se escondía una muchachita asustadiza, dulce y terriblemente insegura.

Unos Gryffindor la adelantaron en su paseo por el corredor perdiéndose de vista tras la puerta que divisaba a lo lejos... Una voz que conocía perfectamente bien se alzaba por sobre el murmullo común del resto del alumnado. Ese timbre masculino, alto... más bien chillón, con un deje de risa le era inmensamente familiar. Sonrió cambiando el semblante de su rostro por un segundo... para volver inmediatamente a su condición de eterno hastío. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer la atención de Dean Thomas? Si siempre fue insoportable con él y el resto de los "Gryffinloosers"... nunca le había entregad una sonrisa, un gesto amable, ni una sola palabra amigable... Sí, ella había cometido el error en su jugarreta arriesgada... Había sido ella quien se le había acercado, arrinconado y besado salvajemente en el Expreso antes de vacaciones. Para Elloise no había sido más que una aventurilla sin sentido, como las que había vivido antes con sus compañeros de casa... ¡Pan de cada día! Pero nunca la habían tomado en serio... mas esta vez, pareciese que Thomas se sí lo había hecho.

-¿Qué tal Elloise? –preguntó Dean Thomas apareciendo detrás de la morena Slytherin.

La chica se alzó de hombros y siguió su camino sin siquiera prestarle atención. El Gryffindor se torturaba cada día pensando en cual había sido su error con Essex... cada amanecer era una forma de comenzar de nuevo... Probó de todo: regalos, miradas insinuantes, palabras amigables, invitaciones a Hogsmeade, poemas... ¡Ya había caído demasiado bajo! Pero qué más podía hacer cuando era en los besos, en esos dulces y cálidos labios que había tenido por unos minutos, en el ritmo de su respiración sobre lo que pensaba todo el día... ¡Todos los días! Si tan sólo ella tuviera un gesto amable, le regalara una sonrisa o una palabra amigable...

-¿Qué? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –insistió el Gryffindor con una sonrisa tierna, mas cargada de amargura.

-Quizás tendría ganas de hablarte si no hubieses tratado de captar mi atención chillando a mis espaldas... –contestó Elloise con una mueca desagradable en los labios. -¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Conversar... –respondió el castaño muchacho sin esperar nada de la Slytherin. –Pero ya veo que no estás de ánimo.

-Pues no, no lo estoy... –concluyó la morena siguiendo su camino como si se apartara de un molesto mosquito.

-¿Sabes algo, Elloise? –exclamó Dean tomándola del brazo y obligándola a detenerse a mitad del pasillo. –Nunca te he pedido nada... Siempre trato de acercarme a ti de buena forma, he intentado en vano lograr siquiera sacarte una palabra amable... un gesto decente... Pero, mi paciencia se ha agotado... –la chica alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. –También tengo dignidad, Essex y tus tratos ya la han superado... No te volveré a molestar, adiós.

El muchacho se puso nuevamente en marcha mientras Elloise se quedaba en silencio y petrificada. ¿A qué le temía? ¿Por qué siempre rechazaba a quien se le acercaba? Estaba de más su trato insoportable y sus sarcasmos... Si los otros sólo querían serle agradables...

-¡Thomas! –lo llamó al tiempo que el chico se volteaba por sobre el hombro con un aire abatido. -¿Por qué te intereso?

-Quería descubrir si la muchacha del Expreso era un sueño o realmente existía detrás de esa máscara de hastío, tus palabras frías y tus ademanes altaneros... –suspiró el Gryffindor bajando la vista al suelo. –¡Pero no eres más que una total y completa Slytherin! Pensé que valías la pena... me equivoqué. ¿Contenta?

Dean Thomas retomó su camino perdiéndose entre la multitud que colapsaba el corredor hacia el comedor dejando a Elloise Essex con sus acideces en los labios y una respuesta macabra en la mente. El chico la había dejado sin habla... ¡Ella sí tenía sentimientos! No era una altanera arrogante con cara de perro... ¡No, ella no era la versión femenina de Draco Malfoy! Tal vez si de Goyle, pero no del rubio platinado. ¿O sí?

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó contrario al flujo de personas que comenzaba a inundar el pasillo rumbo a desayunar... Los pasos se volvieron ligeros y su ritmo acelerado, dando paso a un trote desesperado por llegar a las mazmorras... a refugiarse de la verdad que le estaba siendo revelada y la cual ella no quería escuchar ni aceptar. Odiaba sentirse indefensa frente al mundo, mas Dean lo había logrado... había logrado traspasar su barrera infranqueable, su única protección frente a todos y la había hecho añicos con sus palabras sinceras y teñidas de desilusión.

Se detuvo frente al cuadro que daba paso a la sala común de Slytherin con un amargo sabor en la boca y un nudo en la garganta... Conocía esa sensación... Era la que inevitablemente se escondía tras sus palabras ácidas, tras su semblante imperturbable, tras su desapego de todo lo que pudiese ser considerado cariño. Sabía lo que arriesgaba de entregar su corazón y sentimientos en bandeja... Conocía el resultado del amor sin peros, sin barreras, sin medida ni límites; y no quería caer en su juego... No quería perder, no quería sufrir... ¡No sería una Victoria Nott!

Alzó la mirada al cielo tratando en vano de retener lágrimas amargas que inundaban sus ojos azabaches... No, no valía la pena... Esta era su decisión y nadie podía ponerla en duda ni criticarla por ello, por no querer ser vulnerable, débil y torpe... Pues el amor contenía todos esos conceptos y muchos más. No quería volverse torpe y cometer errores... dañar a su familia, a sus amigos... arruinar su vida por un capricho estúpido y sin sentido...

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla teñida gris de maquillaje, cargada de tristeza e inseguridades... de odio por ser quien era y por tener el valor de mantenerse firme y no doblegarse ante las duras críticas de Dean... El trazo marcado se grabó en su rostro como una daga envenenada, haciéndola débil, aunque fuera un segundo... la habían invadido, vuelto vulnerable... Sintió una ligera presión sobre sus hombros, tan sólo el tacto de aquellas manos en su túnica la hicieron romper en un llanto sentido y colmado de desesperación. Aquellas manos la hicieron voltearse y la acogieron en un cálido abrazo silencioso. Elloise no necesitaba alzar siquiera la mirada para distinguir quien la contenía contra su cuerpo con firmeza, mas delicadamente. Conocía ese tacto ligero que la hacía sentir segura, ese aroma a loción de después de afeitar que el muchacho insistía en ponerse en exceso, ese ritmo pesado y calmo de respirar.

-Me dieron donde más duele, Blaise... –suspiró Elloise apretándose con fuerza contra el cuerpo del Slytherin. –Si tan sólo supiera cómo me hace sufrir... Cómo sus palabras me destruyeron, cómo pusieron en duda todo en lo que creo... me siento desarmada.

-¿Qué te han hecho, Elloise? –preguntó Blaise Zabini algo angustiado de sentir la rellenita silueta de Essex temblar entre sus brazos. –Cálmate, por favor.

-¿Cómo me enfrentaré al mundo sin mi rostro frío, sin mis sarcasmos, sin mi arrogancia? –exclamó la muchacha con el rostro empapado en lágrimas. –Si me despojan de eso... ¡Estoy sola frente a todos! ¿Qué nadie entiende que no quiero ser quien soy? Que me gustaría ser tan fuerte e indiferente como me muestro... Pero... pero que me avergüenza reconocer que ésta... –alzó la mirada para cruzarse con los ojos castaños del muchacho. –Ésta niña llorona... esta estúpida sensible... soy yo... ¡Y me odio por ser así!

-Todos hemos llorado alguna vez, Elloise... –suspiró el moreno acariciando la espalda de la muchacha suavemente. –Eso no nos hace más débiles, ni más torpes, ni vulnerables... Sólo es una forma desahogo... Además... –limpió las lágrimas de la chica con la mano. –Hay que ser valiente para reconocer quien se es... más que ocultarse tras alguien que no eres, por más infranqueable que esa persona creada por ti parezca ser... ¿no crees?

-¡Pero tengo miedo! –contestó la morena angustiada por la incomprensión de su compañero. –Todos podrán herirme, burlarse de mí... seré presa fácil...

-Yo no me estoy riendo y estoy viendo quien realmente eres... –dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. -¡Vamos, no seas cobarde! Y, por cierto, si quieren fastidiar a alguien siempre están los Hufflepuff o los Gryffindor. –la chica soltó una carcajada suave y cortita. -¿Ves cómo sí puedes sonreír? ¿Te hace más tonta, más débil? –Elloise negó con la cabeza. -¿Ves que tengo razón?

-Siempre he sabido que no eres tan estúpido, Blaise... –suspiró la muchacha con una dulce sonrisa, pero aún con cierto saborcillo a sarcasmo... ¡La fuerza de la costumbre! –Disculpa, no quise ser ruda...

-¡Unas lágrimas no van a cambiar años de una mala costumbre, guapa! –exclamó el chico despejando la frente de la muchacha de unos cabellos rebeldes que insistían en venírsele encima del rostro. –Pero con un poco de esfuerzo te darás cuenta que ser auténtico no tiene nada de malo... Tampoco es la idea que te muestres tal cual eres frente a todos, debes saber elegir a quien le entregas la confianza y quien no te merece esa consideración... ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Completamente... –contestó Elloise viendo como por su lado pasaba Pansy Parkinson con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

La rubia Slytherin caminó hacia el comedor dejando atrás a su amiga Elloise y al tarado de Blaise... Parecían muy entretenidos en su charla que no quiso interrumpir. Si Essex seguía insistiendo en seducir al limitado mental de Zabini, ese era problema exclusivo de la morena y no le incumbía. ¡Si ni siquiera estaba guapo! Hey, quien era ella para hablar de apreciación del encanto masculino... ¡Ella que estaba enamorada hasta los huesos del prefecto de Hufflepuff!

Bajó la vista a su reloj de pulsera... ¡Mierda se le había hecho tarde para la clase de Pociones! Corrió a todo lo que le daba el cuerpo, con la respiración agitada y superficial, la espalda se le volvía húmeda y las piernas se le acalambraban... ¡Por qué es el maldito castillo tenía que ser tan enorme! Tan rápido corría y tan distraída en sus maldiciones se concentraba que chocó bruscamente contra...

-¡Ten más cuidado Parkinson! –exclamó Justin Flich-Fletchley sobándose el hombro que la rubia había azotado con su delgado cuerpo. -¿Qué no te fijas por dónde vas?

-Lo siento, Justin... –dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie rápidamente. –Iba distraída...

-Lo noté... –bufó el Hufflepuff mirando a la rubia de reojo. –Nos vemos...

-Espera, Jus... –murmuró la Slytherin obligando al muchacho a voltearse hacia ella e interrumpir su marcha hacia Encantamientos. –Tenemos que hablar...

-Dime. –dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y con un gesto impaciente en el rostro. –No tengo toda la mañana.

-Lo siento, Justin... –suspiró la rubia viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-Ya lo dijiste –respondió el castaño despreocupado. –Ya te escuché... ibas distraída...

-¡No me refiero a eso! –exclamó Pansy con las manos en las caderas. –Sabes de lo que hablo... –el rostro de Justin se descompuso y la sonrisa sarcástica que lo iluminaba se borró de pronto. –Yo... yo había olvidado esa conversación con Blaise... Yo...

El prefecto de Hufflepuff alzó una ceja. ¡Qué fácil que olvidaban las personas el daño que le infringían a otras! Pero cuando los heridos eran ellos jamás lo alejarían de su mente... Y es que la naturaleza humana es así... egocéntrica, ególatra y egoísta... Demasiado fácil... ¿Cómo dejar de lado tantas noches que se quedaba pegado al techo, sin dormir, sólo pensando? ¿Cómo dejar pasar todo el dolor que le había ocasionado ese estúpido comentario del aún más estúpido Blaise Zabini que tanta gracia le había causado a la rubia Slytherin?

-¿Sabes algo, Parkinson? –preguntó Justin con la vista en la nada. –No me interesa tu conversación estúpida con Zabini, no me importa cuanto se hayan reído a mis espaldas, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo ni con los de tu casa... Punto.

-Justin... –suspiró la muchacha con los ojos húmedos, pero tragándose la angustia con todas sus fuerzas y su orgullo Slytherin. –No fue con la intención de hacerte daño, de verdad... Blaise es algo imbécil, pero así es él... Y es muy gracioso... No es lo que él dice sino cómo lo hace que me ocasiona ataques de risa... No fue nada en contra tuya... entiéndelo por favor.

-Parkinson... –murmuró Justin negando con la cabeza al tiempo que sentía el delicado tacto helado de las manos de la muchacha en sus mejillas.

-¿No recuerdas como te gustaba llamarme por mi nombre? –preguntó la rubia con un hilo de voz. -¿Cómo me decías lo lindo que sonaba saliendo de tu boca? ¿Lo bien que se sentía teniendo esta confianza?

-Confianza que, te recuerdo, tú echaste a la basura... –contestó el muchacho evitando esos ojos verdes que parecían deshacerle el alma y su entereza al negarse a sí mismo que quería creerle... que deseaba tenerla de nuevo a su lado riendo, hablando suavemente a su oído... aunque sólo hubiese sido una amistad. –Me enseñaste mucho, Parkinson. –exclamó con una sonrisa malévola y quitando bruscamente las manos de la muchacha de su rostro. –Nunca, pero jamás nunca confíes en la amistad de un Slytherin... Sobretodo si se trata de una mujer. Adiós, Parkinson...

-¿¡A qué le temes, Justin!? –chilló Pansy dejando escapar una lánguida lágrima que se confundió con el sonrojo de sus mejillas. –¿Por qué evitas llamarme por mi nombre? ¿Por qué esquivas mi mirada? ¿Por qué haces como si no escucharas mi voz, mis palabras?

-Te creí diferente a las demás... –contestó el muchacho molesto indicándola con el dedo y con odio en su mirada, provocando que Pansy retrocediera unos pasos. –Porque pensaba que en ti podía confiar... Que me respetabas y me querías tal y como soy... que jamás te burlarías de mí como lo hace el resto... ¡Que no te importaba que fuera Hufflepuff y sangre sucia! Pero eres tal como ellas... como Essex, como Bulstrode... ¡Todas iguales!

-¡No soy como ellas! –gritó Pansy fuera de sí, alborotando sus cabellos en el aire y con las mejillas encendidas... Apretó los puños a ambos lados de sus caderas y contuvo el aliento un segundo mirando como Justin la observaba en silencio. –Fue un simple error... no consigo entender porqué tanto énfasis en ello... Soy humana, también me equivoco... Y como todos merezco una oportunidad para demostrarte que soy diferente... –su rostro se volvió dulce otra vez y se acercó al Hufflepuff tomando sus manos entre las suyas. –Por favor...

Hermione pasó junto a ellos intentando no alborotar con su presencia... ¿Una oportunidad? ¿No era eso todo lo que ella le pedía a este cruel destino que se reía de ella una vez más? No era posible que todo acabase así... No lo de ellos, no cuando había descubierto que amar no dolía, que no hería y no debía ser una cruz pesada, una carga insostenible... Pues, a pesar que, tener lejos a Draco, saber que él intentaba dejarla, no hacía más que provocar en ella el deseo firme de encontrarlo... de buscarlo, de volverlo a ver, de hacerlo entrar en razón. Aquella esperanza sin sentido que colmaba su corazón en cada momento que sus recuerdos se apoderaban de su cabeza, encendiendo su alma y prendiendo una luz al final del oscuro camino trazado en su vida.

-Vas a llegar tarde... –chilló Ginny a su lado con un enorme alto de libros. -¿Qué esperas para apurarte?

-¿Y tú a dónde vas? –preguntó Hermione saliendo de sus pensamientos y cayendo en la realidad que su atraso le costaría puntos de menos.

-A Estudios Muggles... –contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa por sobre el ejemplar de "Medios de Transportes Muggles y Cómo Utilizarlos". –También voy con retraso... jajaja... ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!

Ginny Weasley se perdió por el corredor segundos antes que Hermione doblara hacia el salón de Pociones. Algunos alumnos se reunían en la puerta conversando y riendo sobre cosas que la muchacha no alcanzaba a escuchar... ¡Qué más daba! Si ella tampoco se sentía de ánimos de sonreír...

Traspasó el umbral e ingresó a la sala de clases tomando asiento al fondo, los últimos asientos como solía hacer desde que Snape dictaba las lecciones. Mas aunque las cosas hubiesen cambiado y, ahora, fuera Marais quien tenía encargado el curso, las viejas costumbres no se pierden. Dejó su bolso sobre el mesón mientras Harry y Ron se acercaban discutiendo algo de Quidditch. La castaña se limitó a observarlos por sobre su nariz y sonreír levemente a su saludo.

-Buenos días, alumnos... –bufó Zweig Marais ingresando al salón a paso calmado. –Saquen sus pergaminos que la clase ya a comenzado...

El anciano brujo se acercó al escritorio al frente de la habitación arrastrando la inmensa túnica que solía traer barriendo el piso pedregoso... Parecía que hubiese escogido mal la talla al momento de comprarla o, simplemente, había sufrido una reducción de estatura abrupta... ¡Claro que aquello era imposible!

Hermione se dispuso a coger unos pergaminos y comenzar a tomar nota de las letras que se dibujaban perfectamente claras sobre el pizarrón a cada ligero movimiento de varita del mago. La voz del anciano se colaba en sus oídos intentando rescatar lo más importante de cada sonido que saliera de su boca sagradamente. A cada elegante movimiento de pluma, la castaña iba recogiendo el conocimiento de su profesor con una devoción absorbente, que la abstraía de su mundo, de sus pensamientos y de Draco Malfoy.

-Muy bien, chicos... –alzó la voz Marais deteniendo su vista en el mesón al fondo de la sala. –Esta poción es muy sencilla de preparar y bastante rápida, sin embargo, y por su composición, la calidad y disposición de los ingredientes, la preparación debe ser meticulosa y no deben desconcentrarse... cualquier error podría causarle la muerte a quien le proporcionen en tónico...

Una mano morena se alzó en el aire llamando la atención del maestro, así como también, la de los alumnos reunidos en la sala de Pociones. Parvati Patil oscilaba cadenciosamente su palma por sobre su cabeza, en un gesto que sorprendió a muchos, mas no parecía hacerlo en Hermione, quien sonrió conforme.

-Señor Marais... –exclamó la Gryffindor con voz parsimoniosa y llena de respeto. -¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba esta poción?

-Tónico Reconstituyente, señorita Patil... –contestó el brujo con un gesto amargo en los labios. –Lo debo haber mencionado unas seis veces desde que comenzó la lección... –la chica lo observó desconcertada. -¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Tal vez Marais era más paciente, más agradable y, por cierto, muchísimo menos severo que Snape... ¡Pero hay cosas que nunca cambian! ¿Qué tenían los profesores de Pociones contra Gryffindor? Sería siempre un misterio, pero no dejaba de hacer la vida interesante al interior de Hogwarts... ¿Qué sería de los leones sin un enemigo público declarado?

-¡Hay veces en que realmente extraño a Snape! –suspiró Ron mirando sus ingredientes sobre la mesa. –Quizás era un cabrón, pero no favorecía tanto a Slytherin como este vejete negrero...

-No te calientes la cabeza, Ron... –murmuró Harry sacando unas alas de mosca del difunto insecto con cuidado. –Snape está mejor en el otro puesto...

-¿Qué? –chilló el pelirrojo llamando la atención de Marais quien le dirigió una mirada severa que provocó que Weasley se hundiera en su puesto alzándose de hombros. -¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres a Snape de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

Harry despegó la vista de sus moscas y observó a su amigo lánguidamente y soltó un suspiro indefinido. ¿Preferir a Snape? Pues bien, no digamos que DCAO era un edén utópico con el cabeza de cera como profesor... pero había que admitir que era muy bueno en ello. Quizás con él a cargo de esa clase le costaría un poco más aprobar los exámenes, sin embargo, le hacía ponerle más empeño en demostrarle al desgraciado de Snape que realmente era capaz de convertirse en auror... y de combatir a Voldemort.

El salón de Pociones comenzó a inundarse en un aroma dulce que colmaba los pulmones de los chicos Gryffindor y Slytherin contenidos dentro de las cuatro paredes de piedra. Vapores celestes bailaban al cadencioso ritmo del aire circulante formando ondas por sobre las cabezas del alumnado. Marais se paseaba a paso corto asomando su nariz en cada caldero con una mirada escudriñadora, buscando errores, corrigiendo a los leones y felicitando a los serpientes. Poco antes de llegar al fondo del salón se detuvo estrepitosamente junto al caldero de Lavender Brown con una media sonrisa malvada y un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojillos rojizos.

-¿Qué es eso, señorita Brown? –preguntó el brujo con su voz carraspeada y comúnmente inundada de alzas bruscas de intensidad como si estuviesen conjurando su laringe para producir saltos entre vejez y adolescencia.

-Tónico Reconstituyente, profesor Marais... –contestó Lavender con una sonrisa algo intrigante y altanera... parecía no temerle a la reacción del maestro frente a su descaro.

-Alumnos... –exclamó Marais alzando una ceja. –Dejen sus pociones un momento y acérquense acá un momento...

Los cerca de quince estudiaron rodearon el puesto de la Gryffindor inclinándose hacia su caldero que burbujeada conteniendo la sustancia celestosa... más bien grisácea de la cocción de la muchacha. El profesor sonrió malvadamente y le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Brown mientras el resto de los Gryffindor ya se temían algunos puntos de menos.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que le ocurrió a la poción de la señorita "soy demasiado descarada como para admitir que mi poción sí está bien hecha"? –preguntó Marais aclarando su voz. -¿Señorita Patil?

Parvati meneó su cabeza de una lado al otro negando... Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que había andado mal con el tónico de su mejor amiga, pero no la dejaría en ridículo frente a todos... No frente a Marais, ni a los Slytherin... No, no... Esa no era su labor... Era trabajo de...

Hermione Granger levantó su mano en el aire pidiendo la palabra. Lavender la quedó observando en silencio, medio agradecida, medio odiándola por ser tan perfecta... El profesor inclinó su cabeza ligeramente indicándole a la castaña que tenía autorización para intervenir.

-Pues verá, profesor... –comenzó Hermione inclinándose aún más sobre el caldero. –Primero, el tónico está demasiado licuado, lo que nos indica que la temperatura no ha sido la adecuada... –el brujo asintió sin un rastro de asombro en su rostro. –Segundo, el color grisáceo en vez de celeste se debe a que al arrancar las alas de moscas, también desprendió cabellos del lomo o también pudo deberse a que los tallos de tréboles hayan estado verdes... –los Gryffindor la observaban absortos. –Tercero, el aroma es intoxicante, en vez de dulce... Ello es prueba de que no agregó los ingredientes en el orden correcto...

El profesor Marais sonrió triunfante mientras los otros chicos contemplaban su brillante rostro con sorpresa... ¿Estaba feliz? ¿Orgulloso? Lavender bufó y se cruzó de brazos frente a su caldero, sin dejar de darle un ligero puntapié a la pata de la mesa en señal de frustración... ¿Serían 10 puntos menos ésta vez? ¿O, quizás, 20? ¡No podía ser tan torpe!

-¡Brillante, señorita Granger! –exclamó el anciano con la mirada clavada en los ojos castaños de la Gryffindor. –No me esperaba menos de la premio anual... ¡20 puntos para Gryffindor! Y, esta vez, señorita Brown... No le descontaré puntos... De las gracias a Granger que le salvó el pellejo... Bien... –miró al resto del alumnado. –Quiero sus muestras sobre la mesa en diez minutos... la clase ha terminado.

Los chicos volvieron a sus asientos algo desconcertados por la escena que les había tocado vivir. ¿Un viejo seguidor de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado favoreciendo a los Gryffindor? ¿A una sangre sucia? ¿Le había sonreído? No, sólo eran ideas de ellos... Sí, sólo era eso... Sí... ¿Sí?

-¡Ese viejo si que está mal! –exclamó Ron vaciando algo de su poción en una probeta. –Humilló a Lavender sin misericordia... ¿y le entregó puntos a Hermione? ¡Creo que esto no lo olvidaré! ¡Es lo más genial que he visto en mi vida! Más genial que los torneos de Quidditch...

-Exageras, Ron... –susurró Hermione vaciando su caldero. –Sólo hizo lo correcto... me refiero a lo de los puntos.

-¿Exagerando? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. –¡Es lo mejor que podría habernos pasado! Has recuperado el honor de Gryffindor en la clase de Pociones... nuestra peor pesadilla... ¡Esto es un sueño!

El moreno se colgó del cuello de su amiga y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo encender, por un segundo, el rostro de la castaña muchacha... Seguida muy de cerca de la intensa e inesquivable mirada de Zweig Marais.


	21. Marcas de un pasado

Capítulo 21:

Los alumnos ingresaron a la sala de clases haciendo el conocido barullo mezclado de optimismo y desencanto... de alegría y tristeza... de polos opuestos... ¡Sentimientos adolescentes! Los veía tomar asiento llenando poco a poco la inmensidad absorbente del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, alejándolo de aquellos pensamientos culpables que lo embargaban en su eterna soledad... Había estado recordando aquellos tiempos... Reflejado en los rostros de todos aquellos muchachos frente a él, vistiendo aquel uniforme, cargando esa libertad de vivir y errar, viviendo... Suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Buenas tardes, alumnos... –los saludó con un murmullo agrio y casi imperceptible. –Antes de comenzar la clases, necesito que dejen sus trabajos sobre el mesón...

Algunos alumnos se aventuraron en ser los primeros en alzar la marcha hacia el escritorio del profesor Snape con aires desconfiados, sin embargo, Severus hoy no tenía ganas de discutir ni enfrentarse a nadie. Estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos como para distraerse por una ruma de mocosos ineptos... Sonrió levemente... ¿No había sido él también un mocoso inepto? ¿Un bueno para nada buscando una oportunidad? Sólo quería creer en algo que lo hiciera sentir vivo... que lo hiciera parte de algo, que lo llegara a convertir en una pieza imprescindible. ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De hundir a otros con él? Cuando había sido él quien se había salvado dejando a otros atrapados en su propia mentira... Él había logrado escapar... No todos lo habían logrado, aunque quisieran hacerlo, no podían contra él... contra Voldemort.

-En parejas por favor... –ordenó mirando de reojo a los muchachos sentados frente a él.

Sus ojos se posaron en una mesa a un extremo del salón... Podía verlos sonreír burlonamente... Quizás su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, pero estaban frente a él... Todos y cada uno de ellos... Podía ver a Lucius bromeando con William Parkinson, batiéndose a duelo de esgrima con sus varitas. Un poco más atrás reconoció el pálido rostro de Eulaly Huntington cuchicheando con la aún más pálida Narcissa Black, mostrándose sus nuevos tonos rosas para pintar las uñas... Unos asientos a la derecha pudo divisar a la rechoncha Victoria Nott discutiendo fervorosamente con un chico de cabellos sobre el rostro e increíblemente grasos... Meneó suavemente la cabeza y aquellas siluetas tan familiares dieron paso a otras facciones... Unos ojos castaños lo observaban tristes desde aquella mesa... Podía reconocer esa mirada donde fuera y no porque conociera a su dueña... podía ver en esos ojos ese vacío que podía reconocer en los propios... Pero yo podía hacer nada por ella, ni por él... ya no estaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué esperan? –preguntó Snape algo molesto de ver que los chicos no se movían de sus puestos. -¿Quieren que designe yo las parejas? ¿Ah?

Los chicos se pusieron en movimiento acercándose entre ellos... protegiéndose de la ira de Snape. Mal que mal, si los dejaba elegir a sus parejas de duelo estaban de suerte... No debían abusar de su buena fortuna. Y, entretanto los alumnos tomaban sus posiciones en el salón, Severus Snape parecía sumergirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos más oscuros y sensibles.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó un joven detenido frente a la celda de Victoria Nott. –No parece peligrosa...

-¿No la reconoces, Burk? –exclamó Ingram, el carcelero y auror a cargo de la nueva "visita ilustre" de la prisión de Azkabán. –Es la temida mortífago, la señorita Nott...

-¿Nott? –interrogó el moreno acercándose aún más a las rejas tratando de enfocar bien la vista. –Imposible... ¡Nunca la atraparían!

-Pues... –bufó Ingram sacando pecho e indicándose a sí mismo. –Este que tienes frente a ti le dio la baja hace unas semanas... Y ahí la tienes, de lo más domesticada.

-Bueno... –suspiró el joven inquisidor del ministerio. –Si tenerla sin comida, sin agua y sin asearse es parte de su nuevo comportamiento... ¡Te felicito, Ingram! Eres un gran auror... Quizás algún día llegues a Ministro o a Capitán de Movimiento de los Aurores. ¡Vaya dominio que has tenido con esta maldita! –miró a Ingram con una sonrisa macabra y alzó las cejas. –Bueno y ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar?

-Quiero que la hagas hablar... –exclamó el auror golpeando las rejas sonoramente y provocando que la morena prisionera pegara un salto. –Quiero nombres... detalles... planes... ubicaciones... ¡Todo sobre esos malditos!

Buck miró una vez más a la muchacha arrinconada al fondo de la celda... Era atractiva, peligrosa y seguramente algo violenta. Sonrió y le dirigió una mirada obscena a Victoria, quien sólo desvió la vista hacia otro rincón del lugar. ¿Valía realmente la pena todo esto? Soportar las humillaciones, los golpes... Si tan solo su sonrisa le devolviera las esperanzas... Pero aquella farsa había terminado hace tanto, que ya casi ni recordaba porqué había creído en él... Si dentro de ella no había más que odio, rencores y mucho dolor. Tal vez ver a muggles sufriendo bajo el poder que manejaba sin piedad podría darle algo de alivio, llenar su alma de algo más que esperanzas... recuperar con sus vidas la que ella había perdido.

-Vamos a ver... –suspiró Buck abriendo la celda y caminando hacia Victoria. –¿Vas a cooperar, Nott?

-¿Y tú qué crees? –respondió mirándolo a los ojos. –Puedes dejar ya las amenazas y tomar el camino que han elegido todos...

-Y ese es... –murmuró mientras la muchacha se puso de pie y se quitó la túnica. –Interesante... y inimaginablemente seductor...

El joven inquisidor se acercó a Nott y la arrojó violentamente al suelo... Quizás ellos no lo sabían, pero el entregarse de esa forma sólo ejercía un poder ante ellos... Dos segundos más de vida, unas cuantas respiraciones más, algo más de tiempo para que su esperanza que Lucius llegara por ella se continuara extinguiendo entre los gemidos calurientos del hombre entre sus piernas.

El amargo sabor de sus lágrimas colmó su boca, al tiempo que Buck saboreaba sus labios de forma lasciva y ansiosa. Sus manos ardientes y húmedas la recorrían con fiereza dejando lejos de ella lo sentido hace tanto en brazos de quien sabía mentir tan bien, que hasta sus falsos besos le sabían a verdad. Un dolor leve en su abdomen bajo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad... todo había terminado... El ardor se calmaría en algunas horas, ya lo sabía... lo conocía. Sólo deseaba que alguna vez pudiera sentir nuevamente el placer de entregarse a otro por amor, creyendo en ello... cuando ya dentro de ella no existía espacio para otro sentimiento que no fuera la desolación.

La noche caía nuevamente en Hogwarts, abrazando cada rincón con su manto de fría penumbra sólo atenuado por el ligero balanceo de la vela sobre su escritorio. La habitación era demasiado espaciosa para quien no alcanzaba a ocupar más de medio metro cuadrado de ella... Quizás desde otro punto de vista le parecería diferente, pero aquello era irrealizable, mas no imposible. Se acercó a la ventana y alcanzó a penas el templado vidrio con su manita arrugada... ¡Aquel no era él! No la sombra triste que esperó alguna vez ver en su reflejo al envejecer, no era quien imaginó llegar a ser... ¡nada tenía sentido! Ni su vida, ni sus decisiones... ni este rostro sin identidad... robado.

¿En qué minuto decidió venderse? ¿Cuándo dejó de creer en que el rescribir su historia tenía sentido? ¿En que la verdad valía menos que la desconfianza? Aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre llamaba a gritos la presencia ausente, aunque cercana de su pasado perdido... Cómo extrañaba su reflejo en los espejos, su voz siseando retumbar en sus oídos... si tan sólo ella lo supiera. Pero no debía, no podía involucrarla en su macabro juego, no a ella. No cuando en su recuerdo podía tenerla por siempre, no cuando mostrarle la verdad pudiese significar su fin. ¡Cobarde! Mil veces cobarde, mil veces idiota, mil veces... mil veces la pensaba.

Sonrió a su reflejo entristecido tras esos añosos ojos enrojecidos. No recocía en ellos nada que le perteneciera, ni en su brillo malicioso ni en su penetrante mirada... Nada le pertenecía, ni siquiera su vida, menos su voluntad. Se había entregado absurdamente a quien rechazaba, sólo por no querer luchar limpiamente por su libertad, sólo porque sabía que en la mente del ministerio no habría lugar para su inocencia... ¡Manchada vida, marcada existencia! Un destino escrito por otros, que ahora tatuaba su piel dejando entre ver su triunfo por sobre... por sobre aquella sonrisa inocente y esos anhelantes ojos castaños.

-Perdóname, Hermione... –suspiró desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, negando aquella figura pequeña y escuálida que no le pertenecía. –Pero ésta es mi manera de luchar... Aunque tenga que negarte, negarme e inclinarme frente a quienes detesto... Era ya mi destino, desde mucho antes que yo mismo lo supiera. –caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a los pies. –Quisiera poder evitar que tu risa me afecte, que tu voz me doblegue las fuerzas que él aún no ha consumado, las esperanzas que la oscuridad no ha envuelto... Sólo... sólo quisiera una razón para hacerlo, para arriesgarme, para... sólo para verte a través de mis ojos una última vez.

Había evitado sentir aquello toda su vida, se había prometido a sí misma no cometer aquel estúpido error... Porque si había en su ser algo de raciocinio, ello no le sucedería, no mientras su cabeza dominara lo que solía llamar "hormonas"... Pero... ¿qué hacer cuando el sentimiento la embargaba a cada segundo, su mente lo pensaba en todo momento y su cuerpo pedía sentirlo con una necesidad que bordeaba su vitalidad?

Negó con la cabeza, intentando borrar su sonrisa, acallar el susurro de su voz... ¿Dónde había quedado su entereza impenetrable? ¿Su firmeza irrevocable ante tan débil ilusión que cobraba fuerza a cada mínimo indicio de esperanza? (n/a: me encantó esa frase, sorry tenía que decirlo) No debía, no correspondía... La haría vulnerable, maleable... La haría sentir viva, para luego dejarla morir añorando lo perdido.

-Me voy a dormir –se estiró Pansy dejando caer la pluma al suelo –Estoy exhausta...

-¡No botes mis cosas! –exclamó Blaise molesto recogiendo la pluma y dejándola sobre la mesa. –Ya le arruinaste la punta... –la observó detenidamente acercándosela a la nariz. –Me la debes, Parkinson...

-¡Cállate, Zabini! –bufó Elloise poniéndose de pie. –Puedes quedarte con la mía... –recogió sus cosas y salió veloz de la sala común.

Los chicos se observaron un segundo... Elloise Essex llevaba algún tiempo comportándose de aquella manera. Evitando conversar, apenas alzando la mirada... Ya ni siquiera comía. Y, hablemos con la verdad, en el caso de la morena Slytherin el dicho "comer para vivir" se aplicaba como "vivir para comer". Sus notas habían bajado aunque se reunía casi todos los días con los otros dos muchachos a preparar los contenidos de los ramos... Parecía que su mente se hallaba en otro sitio... muy lejos... Aunque, quizás, no tan distante de...

-Ya te digo, Blaise –suspiró Pansy jugueteando con su cabello. –Elloise se enamoró...

-¿Elloise Essex? –exclamó el moreno sorprendido acercándose a su compañera. -¿Nuestra Elloise Essex? ¿La reina del sarcasmo y la ironía? ¿La bien alimentada morena?

-Sí, sí... –asintió la rubia risueña. –La misma... ¿No lo has notado? Ay... –suspiró otra vez con cierto aire anhelante y ensoñado –Si pasa todo el día embobada en sus pensamientos, sonrojándose cuando se la sorprende soñando despierta... –Blaise alzó una ceja con un gesto burlesco ante las descripciones de Pansy. –En fin... ¡Me alegro por ella!

-¿Y de quién? –preguntó el Slytherin tomando la pluma que Elloise había dejado sobre la mesa en reposición por la víctima de Parkinson. -¿Quién pudo traspasar su careta de chica firme?

-Yo diría que otro igualito a ella... –sonrió Pansy mirándolo maliciosamente y el chico de devolvió una mirada desconcertada. -¡No te hagas el que no te has dado cuenta, Blaise!

-Pues no... –contestó cerrando el libro de Encantamientos frente a él. –Seguro ha de ser ese Gryffinlooser de Thomas...

-¡Tente más fe, Zabini! –exclamó la rubia Slytherin palmoteando al muchacho en la espalda en gesto de apoyo. –Mira, no eres del todo idiota, puedes ser muy tierno y... hasta romántico si te lo propones... y, aunque no eres mi tipo, no estás feo.

-Creo que tomaré eso como un halago –bufó el chico mirándola de reojo. –No quisiera que Elloise se enamorara de mí... No, no es que no me guste... ¡Merlín! Adoro a esa chica... Pero... –la rubia lo observó fijamente. –No lo entenderías...

-¡Claro que lo hago! –chilló Pansy molesta. –Es porque no es una modelo... ¿cierto? O... ¿por qué es sangre sucia? O... ¿por qué tiene menos tacto que Goyle?... Todo es un pero cuando se trata de Elloise Essex... –el moreno trató de interrumpirla, mas una mirada amenazante de la chica lo detuvo en seco, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. –No eres el único, Blaise... No eres el único chico que ha estado interesado en ella y por el "qué dirán" no ha decidido toma el riesgo... Polkins es un ejemplo.

-¡Sabes que Elloise nunca se tomó enserio lo de Polkins!

-¿Cómo hacerlo si sabe lo que sucederá? –preguntó la chica poniéndose de pie. –Por un segundo te creí diferente a los otros, Zabini... Pero eres igual que todos ellos... ¡No! Eres peor que ellos, porque ni siquiera aceptas que te importan las mismas mierdas que a ellos... ¡Buenas noches!

La rubia subió hacia su habitación mientras Blaise Zabini se quedaba solo frente a sus libros... Pensativo y muy serio.

-Si sólo supieras, Pansy... –suspiró dejando caer su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. –Tampoco querrías que ella me quisiera...

Se puso de pie y tomando su túnica negra de sobre un sillón, salió de la sala común y de las mazmorras.

-Estás muy callada, Herms –comentó Ginny untando una tostada con mermelada. -¿Sucede algo malo?

-No es nada, Ginny –suspiró la castaña Gryffindor revolviendo su café cadenciosamente. –Sólo estoy algo cansada...

-¿Pasaste mala noche? –preguntó Parvati sentándose frente a las chicas. –Podrías haberme pedido mis pastillas para dormir... pasar malas noches arruina tu piel.

La muchacha se concentró en su reflejo sobre el metal plateado de la frutera y comenzó a pellizcar sus mejillas para darle algo de rubor. Algunas lechuzas entraron al comedor dejando caer sus encargos sobre la mesa y regazos de sus dueños reunidos a la hora del desayuno. Un ave negra de plumas brillantes y visiblemente alborotadas se detuvo frente a Hermione. La chica tomó de sus garras el pergamino perfectamente enrollado, buscó algunas monedas y las introdujo en la bolsita de terciopelo que cargaba la lechuza.

Varios murmullos invadían el Gran Comedor, chirridos de tazas y conversaciones interrumpidas por la ingesta ansiosa de algún bocado parecían envolver el ambiente tranquilo del colegio. Los días de calma parecían haber regresado, dejando atrás un pasado tortuoso repleto de lamentos y llantos sordos que nada querían oír de consuelo. Las heridas parecían haber cerrado, olvidado a quien las marcó en tantas almas perdidas, dejando sólo las huellas de un recuerdo amargo.

Lejos de la tranquilidad del alumnado, dos corazones se reunían en un mutuo pensamiento sin acuerdo... Se habían prometido dejar de pensarse, dejar de extrañarse... pero jamás olvidarse. No existían un trato de por medio, menos un compromiso de pacto silencioso que ocultase las añoranzas de un pasado dulce, de una realidad fantaseosa... de deseos que sólo dejaron un vacío, una nada que ahora compartían sin siquiera saberlo.

La mirada cansada y severa de Zweig Marais se detuvo un segundo en aquella silueta distante que parecía llamarlo, tentarlo a dejarlo todo. Podía reconocer en el rostro sonriente de Hermione un gesto que lo intranquilizaba y, por un segundo, creyó que no había terminado... que las esperanzas retomaban las riendas de su destino. Sonreía... lo hacía... En sus labios se dibujaba el pacto acordado, el trato que sí se habían hecho... Nunca dejarse vencer... nunca demostrar que aquel sentimiento de desesperanza los derrotaba cada día, que la razón para despertar había dejado de existir junto con la esperanza de un mañana... No cuando el futuro era incierto, cuando las fuerzas para seguir luchando los abandonaban con el sólo hecho de reconocer que Él tenía el control completo de sus vidas... que podía destruirlas... ¿O ya lo había hecho?

Hermione alzó la mirada del periódico aún enrollada sobre la mesa. Entre los otros estudiantes pudo sentir la mirada del profesor de Pociones... No era la primera vez que lo sorprendía mirándola, no era la primera vez que sentía reconocer en él algo que le hacía volver a creer... en olvidar esas palabras imborrables de aquel pergamino... de la carta...

Estiró El Profeta desviando su vista de la rojiza mirada que tanto amargaba su alma... Que le traía insulsas esperanzas en las que no quería creer... las que dolían más que su falta, más que su indiferencia.

-¿Novedades? –preguntó Ron asomando su cabeza pelirroja por sobre el hombro de su amiga. –Mmm... Basura... basura... ¿¡A quién puede interesarle el nuevo contrato de comercio con Uzbekistán!?... ¡Hey! Mi padre sale en el periódico...

-¡Cierto! –chilló Ginny tomando la misma posición que su hermano, tapando completamente la vista del diario a su propietaria.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry tomando asiento frente a los tres Gryffindor. -¿Chicos?

Ron estiró la primera plana del periódico con la palma de la mano. Su rostro reflejaba completo orgullo sobre lo que su vista recorría con tal velocidad que sus ojos azules parecían bailar sobre el pergamino.

-Escuchen esto... –se aclaró la voz y elevó El Profeta frente a él. –"Las últimas redadas del Ministerio han desbaratado una red de contrabando que operaba desde comienzos del presente año. El jefe de la brigada de decomizadores de la sección sobre el uso indebido de la magia, Arthur Weasley, en compañía de sus agentes lograron dar con el paradero de cientos de objetos ilegalmente hechizados..."

Toda la mesa Gryffindor parecía escuchar atentamente el relato, mas la mente de una castaña muchacha se hallaba kilómetros por fuera de aquella realidad... ¿decomizadores? ¿Objetos ilegalmente hechizados? ¿Qué era aquel logro en la oscuridad que, presentía, se acercaba sin remedio? Si bien, era una noticia que seguro traería alegría y, quizás, algo de status a la familia Weasley, estaba tan distante de su vida como Draco Malfoy... Pero, ¿por qué lo pensaba como si aún estuviera presente? ¿Era tan absurda la idea de mantener la esperanza? Aún cuando él mismo había marcado las líneas, tachado la posibilidad de soñar... ¿Era lo que él realmente quería? ¡Maldita mente ilusa! ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan fructífera? ¿Por qué no un poco menos idealista? ¿Por qué es cuando más se necesita razón, es cuando la emoción se le sobrepone? Si, después de todo, sueños son sólo eso... conjeturas... esperanzas infundadas en cambiar el sentido de lo que está escrito... escrito de su puño y mano, desde su corazón... ¿o sería desde su razón? ¿Por qué no creer que él también se estaba intentando convencer de que esto no tenía sentido? Quizás, ella no estaba sola... quizás él también la pensaba, la extrañaba... la necesitaba como ella a él. ¡Estúpida mente! ¡Estúpida mente soñadora, maldito corazón esperanzado! ¿En qué minuto sucedió esto? ¿En qué minuto él se clavó tan firmemente que ni un poco de raciocinio podía alejarlo? Si nada de aquello tenía sentido... nada... Separados por el destino, por sus raíces... separados sólo por una mentira de olvido en la que se refugiaban cuando se sentían caer.

-Vaya... –suspiró Hermione saliendo de sus pensamientos. –Esto, seguro, le valdrá un ascenso a tu padre...

-Sí, sí... –asintió el pelirrojo aún con ese brillo de triunfo en sus ojos y la sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

Un barullo invadió el comedor. Tres chicas Hufflepuff chillaban desesperadas siguiendo a la robusta figura de la profesora Sprout. Las miradas del alumnado se detuvieron en la escena, que irrumpió cortando con la armónica cadencia del ambiente, y ahora se acercaba hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –murmuró Harry cruzando miradas con sus compañeros.

Lavender Brown se sentó algo agitada junto a Ron. Abanicaba sus manos ante su rostro descompuesto, limitándose a suspirar, lo cual atraía la atención de los chicos Gryffindor.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lav? –preguntó el pelirrojo a su lado doblando el periódico al tiempo que la morena escondía su cara entre sus manos. -¿Qué?

-Han atacado... –chilló asustada colgándose del brazo del muchacho. –Han atacado a una Hufflepuff... No volvió anoche a su dormitorio... La encontraron esta mañana cerca de la torre de Astronomía...

-¡Merlín! –exclamó Ginny volteándose hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde los rostros no lucían de los más animados. -¿Quién ha sido? ¿A quién?

-Fiona Hausdorf de 6º año –dijo Lavender sin soltar a Ron, quien se había vuelto visiblemente rojo. –Dicen que en la pared junto a donde la encontraron estaba... ¡Merlín!... La... la... la marca...

-¡Diablos cornudos! –chilló Luna acercándose a los Gryffindor, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione quien pegó un respingo. -¿Quiere decir eso que están acá? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Dentro del colegio?

-¡Cómo saberlo! –exclamó Harry al tiempo que el director se ponía de pie.

El barullo cesó de pronto y todas las miradas se posaron inseguras en la alargada silueta de Albus Dumbledore. El director lucía afectado, su mirada tranquila vislumbraba un profundo desconcierto... Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo... No dentro del colegio, no frente a sus narices.

-¡Prefectos! –exclamó caminando frente al cuerpo estudiantil. –Dirijan a sus compañeros a sus casas... Las clases se suspenden hasta nuevo aviso...

Los azules ojos de Dumbledore se posaron brevemente en los verdes de Harry. Él lo sabía, estaban dentro, entre ellos... Pero ¿cómo saber quién había perpetuado el ataque a la Hufflepuff? ¿Por qué ella?

Los alumnos comenzaron a ponerse de pie en un silencio mortal que parecía penetrar profundamente en la mente de Potter... ¿Sería posible? Volteó a su derecha, ahí al fondo del comedor, oculto tras la figura de Snape... Zweig Marais... ¿Sería posible que el vejete de Pociones pudiese tener algo que ver con todo esto?

-¿Cómo está Hausdorf? –preguntó Ginny a Luna antes que la chica volviera con los Ravenclaw -¿Se recuperará?

-No lo sé... –suspiró volteando hacia su izquierda donde un muchacho rubio parecía no encontrar consuelo en las palabras amables de sus amigos. –Pero su novio es de mi casa... Luego te cuento... ¡Nos vemos!

Harry siguió la figura de Luna perderse entre los Ravenclaw y su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con los ojos celestes del chico rubio. Parecía rogarle que encontrara al culpable... y lo haría. Se lo prometió en cuanto el contacto ocular se quebró. Encontraría al culpable... Los próximos serían los sangre sucia, los mestizos y... él mismo.


	22. Morsmodre

Capítulo 22: Morsmodre

Un ataque, dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts. Parecía absurdo, ilógico... No podía existir un mortífago entre ellos. Quizás no era uno, tal vez fueran varios. Una organización oscura bajo el amparo insospechado de Albus Dumbledore, las fuerzas tenebrosas trabajando bajo sus narices sin siquiera sospechar de ellos.

Hermione se recostó en la cama y abrazó la almohada. Primero una Hufflepuff, ¿quién seguiría? ¿Un mestizo? ¿Un sangre sucia? ¿Ella misma? ¿Harry? Y ella que hace tan poco estaba angustiada por Draco Malfoy. Alguien que la había rechazado, olvidado, botado como si fuera basura o simple estorbo. No, no era eso... Él la extrañaba, le importaba. ¡Maldito destino! Mientras ella estaba pensando en él todas las noches, todos los días, a cada segundo... ¿él estaría bajo la imagen de la marca tenebrosa con un cadáver a sus pies? ¡No! Se negaba a creerlo... Tal vez si ella pudiera hacer algo.

Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió al su baúl. ¿Dónde estaban? Apartó algunos libros, apuntes, ropa que iba dejando en el piso de forma poco ordenada, más bien descuidada. Sus manos buscaban frenéticas aquel sobre café recibido hace ya un mes, cuyo contenido no se había atrevido a tocar, por miedo a una mala respuesta. Pues, la verdad, no necesitó utilizarlos para recibir la desconsoladora nota del rubio ex Slytherin. Sus ojos castaños divisaron el sobre bajo un enorme libro de Transformaciones, lo tomó de una esquina y lo jaló con algo de brusquedad. Tomó una pluma y el tintero y se sentó a escribir frente al escritorio. Debía sacarlo de ahí, todavía estaba a tiempo... Él no debía mancharse las manos con sangre inocente, no cuando él mismo lo era. No debía darle razones al Ministerio para que fuera a dar a Azkabán, en esta ocasión con un motivo real. No le escribiría desde su corazón desolado, lo haría como su amiga, como alguien que no ve su propia satisfacción en el contacto con el otro. Se mentiría a sí misma su negase la real necesidad que tenía de Draco o que fingiera no querer decirle cuanto lo extrañaba. Pero sus motivos era diferentes hoy, sólo lo quería a salvo de ellos... Lejos de su macabra influencia, lejos de Lord Voldmort... Antes que terminara de pudrirle el corazón, antes de que se convirtiera en el clon de Lucius. Quizás nunca volviera a su lado, quizás nunca lo volvería a ver, pero qué más daba si podía salvarlo de la oscuridad.

Cada letra, cada palabras fue saliendo desde el fondo de su alma. Todas una súplica para que no se terminara de convertir en lo que nunca quiso ser... Si en su brazo tenía la marca, ella no significaba nada si él no creía en lo que representaba. Si tan sólo al marcar su piel no hubiese marcado el alma, ni tatuado falsa fidelidad en sus sentidos... Si todavía era quien reflejaba en su carta, él sabría cómo recibir las palabras de la castaña... Él cambiaría de parecer. Hermione alzó la mirada del pergamino... ¿Lo haría? ¿Eran sus palabras tan fuertes como para cambiar el destino de una persona? ¿Podría expresar en unos cuantos trazados de tinta azul las razones para hacerlo entrar en razón? Debía intentarlo, debía hacerlo por él... y por ella, por esa esperanza que renacía cada vez que pensaba en él... Que se desvanecía a cada palabra dulce de otro muchacho, que intentaba recuperar lo perdido.

Dobló el pergamino en dos y lo introdujo en uno de los mismo sobres conjurados regalados por los padres de Pansy. No podía dejar de angustiarle el hecho del presente de los Parkinson, mas estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. ¡Qué más daba! Si quizás era la única manera de hacerlo entrar en razón... Aunque su vida se viera expuesta a los peligros que implicaba intentar manipular a uno de los seguidores de Voldemort. Ya nada era importante si, tal vez, la próxima víctima de los ataques fuera ella misma. Tomó la pluma una vez más y escribió el destinatario sobre la superficie cafesosa del papel... Era la única salida, la última carta bajo la manga... La desesperada jugada, y su último intento.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación rumbo a la lechucería... Lucky siempre sabría como encontrarlo.

Pansy entró a su habitación algo alterada y se dejó caer en la cama haciendo rechinar los resortes al peso de su cuerpo. Cruzó sus manos tras la nuca, elevando la vista al techo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. No, a ella no le afectaba el ataque a la sangre sucia Hausdorf, menos el hecho que la marca tenebrosa se hubiera encontrado en el lugar donde encontraron a la Hufflepuff... Su problema tenía algo que ver con ello, pero era únicamente por la casa a la cual pertenecía la muchacha, más bien, se relacionaba con el prefecto de los tejones: Justin Finch –Fletchley. Hace muchísimo tiempo que las cosas se habían deteriorado entre ambos y la razón era sólo una estupidez. Aquella broma de Blaise Zabini, que llegó a oídos del Hufflepuff de forma bastante distorsionada supuso, pues la verdad era que el Slytherin se estaba burlando de ella y su debilidad por el castaño tejón.

-¿En qué piensas, Pansy? –preguntó Elloise Essex abriendo el dosel de su cama y mirando la delgada figura de la rubia frente a ella. –Es raro no escucharte parlotear constantemente... Me preocupas.

-No sé qué hacer con Justin, Elloise –contestó Pansy sentándose en la cama. –Todo es tan extraño, tan confuso... –la morena se puso de pie y se acercó a su amiga. –Creo que hasta estoy empezando a perder las esperanzas de recuperarlo, aunque sólo sea como amigo.

-¡Momento! –chilló Essex negando con la cabeza y tomando asiento a los pies de la cama de Pansy. –la que habla no eres tú, Parkinson. Nunca te has rendido con un chico... Jamás has pensado que no puedes conquistarlo.

-Es que me siento tan estúpida –exclamó la rubia tapándose la cara con las manos. –No sé que decirle, como hablarle... ya hasta hemos caído en los insultos constantes. –Elloise se cruzó de piernas. –¡Todo es tan infantil! Ya creo que, hasta, ha empezado a dejar de gustarme... Ese que hace las rondas conmigo no es el Justin que me encantaba con su sonrisa, que me hacía sonrojar como idiota cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban... ¡Él se está encargando de matarlo todo!

-¿No has pensado que está tratando de protegerse? –preguntó Essex bajando la vista a sus manos sobre el regazo. –Que tiene miedo... ¿que no está seguro de querer arriesgarse por ti? –Pansy sonrió levemente sonrojada. –Debe ser una situación bastante complicada para él, Pansy. –la morena suspiró y desvió la mirada a la ventana. –Nunca debemos ver sólo nuestra parte de la historia... Detrás de cada persona existe un conflicto, un mundo completo –se sonrió. –Cuando entramos en relaciones con otros, ellos también entran en este mundo propio... Lo transforman, lo adaptan, influencian en nosotros... Pero jamás olvidemos, que cuando alguien entra en nuestro mundo, nosotros también hemos entrado en el suyo. –Pansy alzó una ceja sin comprender completamente a su amiga. –Lo que quiero decir, Pansy, es que no te amargues por no saber que te ocurre con Justin, no te encierres en tus propios pensamientos y sentimientos... –la rubia asintió. –Eso es ser egoísta. Debes ver más allá, ver sus pensamientos... Quizás todo tiene una razón de ser, más allá de lo qué tú sólo puedes ver.

-Dime, Elloise Essex –suspiró Pansy poniéndose de pie. –Ya me has dicho que puede ser lo que ocurre con Justin, tienes mucha razón... Pero, ¿qué ves tú de tu vida? –Essex la miró desconcertada. -¿Qué ves cuando te quedas pegada en tus ensoñaciones con... Blaise?

Elloise se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se volteó hacia su amiga con una mueca terrorífica en los labios. Pansy se hizo hacia atrás golpeándose la espalda en la cabecera del catre. La mirada de la morena Slytherin se clavó de lleno en el rostro serio de Parkinson, parecía querer intimidarla, cuando en realidad sólo quería decirle el miedo que tenía de aceptar sus propios sentimientos hacia su compañero de clase.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Zabini en todo esto? –preguntó Elloise en un bufido.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –contestó la rubia sin dejar de temer por una reacción nefasta de su amiga. –Hace unos días estuve hablando con él... –Essex se alzó de hombros en actitud de indiferencia. –Sobre ti.

La morena sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro de forma incontenible. ¿Qué tenía él que hablar sobre ella? Si nunca le había dado indicios de nada más que una amistad... Bueno, tal vez, sí. Recordaba como miraba asesinamente a Dean Thomas cada vez que podía y cómo se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible. ¿Tendría ella algo que ver en eso? ¡Basta, Elloise Essex! Él jamás podría fijarse en una muchacha regordeta, mal educada y con menos feminidad que Goyle.

-¿Y sabes qué Elloise? –exclamó Pansy caminando hacia la morena. –¡Es un idiota de marca mayor! No vale la pena que te fijes en él... –Elloise la miró, pero su rostro ya no era intimidante, más bien reflejaba una confianza mal entregada al futuro. –Sólo no te hagas ilusiones... él no las vale.

¿No las vale? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era lo que estaba pensando? Cruel destino que juega con sentimientos... Si ella estaba decidida a nunca enamorarse, jamás. Pero en su esfuerzo por evitarlo cayó irremediablemente en las garras de "cupido". ¡Nada de cupido! ¡Por un colmillo de basilisco! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Significaban las palabras de Pansy que, ahora que ya no podía controlar lo que sentía, ahora era rechazada? Si es tan fácil dejarlos entrar en el corazón, pero tan tortuoso dejarlos ir... ¡Maldito egoísmo humano! Elloise Essex está sobre ello... O eso creía la morena de pie frente a Pansy Parkinson. Ya no quedaba más que voltear la página y rescribir este capítulo de su vida... Sí. Tal vez lo titularía "101 razones para nunca enamorarse" Sí, el título le gustaba... Aunque sólo tuviera 50 de los argumentos que potencian el rechazo al sexo opuesto. Sonrió.

-Gracias, Pansy –suspiró Essex y se apartó rápidamente de su amiga, quien intentaba tomarla por los hombros para confortarla. –Y no te preocupes, sabes que nunca tendría algo con Zabini... –sonrió maliciosamente. –No le daría cupo en mis filas de conquistas.

-No cuando, esta vez, sí te enamoraste, Elloise –dijo la rubia volteándose hacia la morena. -¡No sé que te hizo ese idiota, pero no caigas en sus redes, amiga! ¡No lo vale!

Elloise caminó hacia la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

-No, Pansy –murmuró sin mirarla. –Parece ser que soy yo quien no vale la pena... –abrió la puerta y miró a su amiga por encima del hombro. –Voy a dar una vuelta, no me esperes despierta... Y piensa en lo que te dije –la rubia sonrió tristemente. –Puede que Justin "tengo granos hasta en el culo" Finch-Fletchley sí valga la pena... Todos lo valemos, aunque no lo sepan apreciar.

La morena salió de la habitación intentando parecer inmutable. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que Blaise le había dicho a Pansy que la hizo reaccionar así. No debía preguntarle a su amiga, ello la delataría... Aunque la rubia ya lo sabía, no tenía porqué afirmarle sus suposiciones. No lo haría. ¡Nadie debía saber lo que le ocurría! Nunca sería débil, no se dejaría llevar por unas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago, ni por esas ilusiones que tenían sólo cabida en sus sueños albergados en la oscuridad de su cama.

Bajó a la sala común y se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego. Ella no sería Victoria, no lo sería. No se dejaría caer burdamente en las promesas de un chico, ni menos creer en el famoso "amor". Esas cosas de soñadores se las dejaba a los Gryffindor y a los Hufflepuff, no era propio de una Slytherin y menos de ella. Pero, ¿por qué le dolía haber escuchando a Pansy decir que Blaise no valía sus desvelos? ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentir un vacío en el pecho? ¿Por qué se sentía tan frágil de pronto? Si solamente pudiera tener algo de fe en él, en lo que ella sentía. Si tuviera el valor de luchar por algo en lo que ella no tenía esperanzas.

-¿Desde cuando te criticas tanto, Elloise? –se preguntó cerrando los ojos. –Si fuiste capaz de superar lo que te producía Thomas, el desaire de Polkins... ¿Por qué no puedes sacarte a ese tonto de Blaise de la cabeza?

-Es porque cuando te enamoras nada tiene sentido –murmuró Goyle sentándose a su lado y le palmoteó amablemente una rodilla. -¿Qué te pasa, morena?

Elloise abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro que la ahogaba hace algún tiempo. Miró al muchacho junto a ella, él le sonreía abiertamente esperando una respuesta sincera de la chica. No tenía nada de malo descargarse, ¿cierto? Goyle la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y Essex dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado, Greg? –le preguntó y el rollizo chico sólo suspiró. –No me gusta sentirme así... Sobretodo si sé que todo terminará tal como lo hace siempre.

-No tiene porqué ser así, Elloise y lo sabes –contestó Goyle apretujando a la muchacha contra él en aire paternal. -¿Cómo sabes qué será así? –la morena se alzó de hombros –¿Viste? Ni tú misma lo sabes, ¿o eres vidente? –Essex soltó una risita. –¿Sabes algo, guapa? A Blaise no le eres indiferente... Sino todo lo contrario. Quizás lo que le falta es sólo un pequeño empujoncito, una señal que le indique que va por buen camino. Pero tú no le das la oportunidad de darse cuenta.

-¿Y si todo acaba mal? –exclamó Elloise volviendo a cerrar los ojos. –Si sólo me rompe el corazón y me deja sola... Como tantos antes, la diferencia –Gregory la miró fijamente apoyada en su hombro. –Es que parece que ahora soy yo la que está poniendo realmente en juego sus sentimientos.

-No tiene porqué tener el mismo fin de Polkins o de los otros –dijo Goyle y soltó a la chica. –Sólo arriésgate –Elloise lo miró extrañada y confundida. –Y ya verás que todo se ve muy diferente a lo que siempre pensaste... Confía en lo que te digo y confía en ti... ¡Y dale algo más de crédito a Zabini!

Essex se sonrojó y rió divertida ante el comentario de Gregory Goyle. Quizás su compañero tenía razón, tal vez arriesgarse alguna vez en la vida no era tan descabellado... ¡Además, era una adolescente! Era el momento de su vida donde tenía que cometer errores, sufrir y ser feliz también.

Goyle le dirigió una amable sonrisa y subió a su habitación dejando a la morena sentada frente al fuego con una mirada ingenua y soñadora. A paso pesado escaló cada uno de los peldaños que lo llevaban a su cuarto, mas unas manos lo asieron por la túnica y se vio azotado contra la fría pared de piedra frente a la puerta de su habitación. La mirada iracunda de Blaise Zabini se clavó en sus ojos. Tragó saliva.

-¿Qué hacías con Elloise en la sala común? –preguntó el moreno muchacho apretando con fuerza la tela de la túnica de Goyle entre sus puños. -¡Habla mierda!

-Abriéndote camino, idiota –contestó soltándose de las manos de su compañero. –Sólo falta que le coquetees un poquito la tendrás babeando por ti.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa –bufó Blaise empujando a Goyle contra la pared nuevamente. –Lo que pase entre Elloise y yo no es de tu interés... ¡Olvídate de eso! Jamás me acercaré a ella, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Nunca!

-Cobarde –exclamó Gregory burlesco. Se acercó al moreno y le dio un golpe violento en el estómago que lo hizo perder el aliento y caer al suelo de rodillas –Y sí es de mi interés... Nos vemos luego.

La sala común de Gryffindor era un sitio agradable para pasar un momento frente al fuego, jugar snap explosivo o ajedrez mágico. Era una habitación amplia de pisos de madera, con múltiples sillones y mesas donde los alumnos podían dedicarse a hacer vida social o, simplemente, sentarse a hacer nada. De las grises paredes de piedra colgaban algunos candelabros de bronce que iluminaban junto con el fuego de la chimenea, la oscuridad propia del castillo de Hogwarts. Al fondo de la sala común, sentado en un sillón olvidado un chico moreno pensaba... asimilaba una situación que había ocurrido hace un par de días, mas no podía alejar de su mente.

-¿Todavía pensando en la chica Hufflepuff? –preguntó Ron sentándose junto a Harry. –Está recuperándose en la enfermería... Se pondrá bien.

-Me alegro –murmuró Potter apoyando los codos en las rodillas y echándose hacia delante. –Pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, no sólo por Hausdorf, sino que por lo que significa un ataque así. –el pelirrojo apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y cruzó sus manos tras la nuca. –Ellos están entre nosotros, Ron... –Weasley soltó un suspiro. –Es más grave de lo que pensaba.

-¿Quién crees que perpetró el ataque, Harry? –preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo de forma decidora. –Pues yo tengo mis sospechosos... –el moreno volteó hacia el chico junto a él. –Más bien, mi lista se reduce a un solo nombre.

-Marais –murmuró Harry y el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. –Pero siempre podemos seguir desconfiando de Snape. –Weasley sonrió divertido y palmoteó el hombro de su amigo. –Sí, sí, ya sé que no vale la pena sospechar de Snape... Pero es la costumbre.

-Lo sé –contestó Ron sacando unas bolitas del bolsillo de la túnica. –Era más divertido cuando podíamos desconfiar de Snape. Más vale diablo conocido que diablo por conocer, dicen los muggles... –Harry sonrió. –Pero ese Marais no me da buena espina... Creo que no está acá únicamente como profesor, creo que es un espía.

-Entonces ya somos dos –dijo una voz femenina sentándose junto a Harry, al lado opuesto de Ron. –Ese profesor me inquieta.

Hermione miró a sus compañeros, quienes la observaron y asintieron con la cabeza levemente. Era cierto que algo extraño rodeaba a aquel profesor y ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar cual era el gran misterio de Zweig Marais, quizás así también combatir el fantasma de esperanza que el pequeño brujo generaba en su mente. Pero eso último no podía confiárselo a sus amigos, ellos no debían saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de ella, no ahora... No cuando más la necesitaban, cuando Harry más la necesitaba.

-Voy a mi ronda –suspiró Ron poniéndose de pie. –Nos vemos más tarde...

El pelirrojo abandonó la sala común a paso calmado, dirigiendo una última mirada hacia sus compañeros sentados al fondo del salón. Sonrió. Quizás era la oportunidad que tanto habían buscado con Harry, la situación propicia para que arreglaran sus problemas. Tal vez todo pudiera volver a ser como era antes... quizás sólo si él estuviese dispuesto a cambiar. Sólo eso.

La ronda de los perfectos debía estar por terminar. Alzó la mirada hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su despacho. Sólo en cinco minutos más. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia un estante junto a la ventana. Todo comenzaría en cuanto dieran las doce de la noche, se esconderían a atrapar a los alumnos rezagados en los pasillos de Hogwarts, con especial énfasis en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Un golpecito insistente en el vidrio de la ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, sacando la máscara blanca del armario, se empinó para alcanzar el picaporte que cerraba la ventana.

Lucky entró en la oficina de Zweig Marais y se posó suavemente en el escritorio arreglando sus plumas con el pico, mientras su dueño se fijaba en una carta que se encontraba atada en su patita. Se acercó al ave y, acariciando la pequeña cabeza gris, desató el sobre. Fijó sus ojos rojizos en la caligrafía apresurada que marcaba en azul su antiguo nombre... Tragó saliva y volteó el sobre para rasgar la cobertura. Reconocería esa letra donde fuera.

_Draco:_

_No puedo quitar de mi mente tus palabras escritas hace tanto, ni puedo obviarlas haciéndolas desaparecer de mis recuerdos. Respeto tu decisión, mas sabes que no la comparto. Si tu deber es permanecer en sus filas, servirle como cualquiera de los que lo adoran, pues es tu deber... como tú dices, le debes la libertad._

_Sin embargo, de qué libertad me hablas cuando vives prisionero de su voluntad. ¿Si en satisfacer sus deseo se queda todo tu albedrío, dejándote tan sesgado como antes de salir de Azkabán? Entiende que buscaste libertad a un precio más alto que el mismo encierro al que te delegaron los aurores. Mas, ahora les das motivos para volverlo a hacer. ¿Es tu estúpido orgullo el que te llevó por el mismo camino que tantas veces te negaste? ¿No te das cuenta que al unirte a ese monstruo sólo te has convertido en lo que todos siempre esperaron de ti?_

_Dices que te vengarás, dices que cobrarás la muerte de tus padres... ¡Dices tantas cosas! Sólo que Voldemort tomará tu voluntad y ya no sabrás ni siquiera cual era el principal motivo por el cual te uniste a sus filas. Está bien, era tu destino, te criaron para ello... ¿No lo hicieron así también con Pansy? ¡Y tú que te burlabas de su estupidez! Pues es más sensata y más consecuente que tú mismo._

_Pues bien, Draco Malfoy, lucha por tu libertad, que yo lo haré por la mía. Y sólo te cito cuando digo que no tengas piedad al enfrentarte conmigo, pues yo no la tendré contigo... aunque los sentimientos me dobleguen. Pues ya no eres ni una pizca de lo que solías... o quizás nunca lo fuiste._

_Hermione G._

Guardó el papel de vuelta en el sobre y lo dejó dentro de un cajón del escritorio. Suspiró y alzó la mirada. Eran las doce de la noche. Se calzó la máscara y salió de la habitación.

Sus pasos. Sólo podía escuchar sus propias pisadas haciendo eco por los corredores haciendo su recorrido por la torre Hufflepuff. Susan Bones estaba en "sus días" y, por alguna razón que Justin desconocía, no podía levantarse de la cama. ¡Mujeres! Tan exageradas... Un poquito de sangre menos no podía matarlas, ¿o sí? En fin, ¡quién era él para opinar de esos temas!

-No deberías andar solo a estas horas, Hufflepuff...

Justin se volteó bruscamente. Nadie. Él había escuchado la voz, ahí, justo a sus espaldas. Apresuró el paso, buscando alejarse de ahí, no quería problemas. Cada pisada se transformó en zancada, dejando atrás a toda prisa el pasillo. Sin embargo, podía oír las palabras aún en su cabeza.

-No deberías andar solo a estas horas, sangre sucia...

Un círculo de sombras rodeó al castaño Hufflepuff, quien miraba hacia todos lados buscando una escapatoria... Esto no tenía buena pinta. De los rincones oscuros del corredor emergieron las figuras, cuyas sombras rodeaban el piso alrededor de Finch–Fletchley. Todas vestidas de negro, con túnicas tan largas que se arrastraban ligeramente sobre el suelo, acariciando la piedra que lo recubría. Todas traían sobre sus rostros una máscara blanca... Todos lo apuntaban con sus varitas. No valía dar batalla... Hoy moría.

-Miren el prefecto inmundo de los idiotas está asustado –se burló uno de los mortífagos seguido de múltiples risas de sus compañeros. –Piensa que va a morir... ¡Pobrecillo!

-No, Finch–Fletchley –dijo otro de ellos a mano izquierda del prefecto. –No morirás... –silencio general. –Sólo vivirás una fantástica agonía en vida... Aprende que eres inferior, muggle. ¡¡¡Crucio!!!

Dolor... No podía pensar en más que el dolor que el hechizo le ocasionaba. Abrió levemente los ojos tratando de mostrarse digno, no suplicar, no rebajarse ante la misma mierda racista que lo maldecía. Entre sus propios gritos amargos, podía escuchar aún las voces de los mortífagos. Le eran familiares, no podría identificarlas, pero eran alumnos. Sus timbres eran de jóvenes, adolescentes... Además su maldición comenzaba a perder potencia, se estaba agotando. Se llevó las manos a los costados, intentando buscar su varita dentro de la túnica.

-¡Idiota! –chilló una muchacha y apuntó a Justin. –Remátalo... –los otros mortífagos retrocedieron y negaron con la cabeza. –Hazlo, estúpido.

-No –murmuró el chico que atacaba al castaño –Sólo debemos torturar, no matar... Son órdenes.

-¡Te callas! –exclamó la chica y se acercó al Hufflepuff, quien se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo. –Hola... –lo saludo con hipocresía, Justin alzó la mirada levemente y puso constatar que la jovencita mortífago era más bien de contextura gruesa y alta. -¿Sabes? Hoy vas a morir... –apoyó la punta de su varita en la frente del chico y él sólo cerró los ojos.

-¡No! –gritó uno de los muchachos y empujó a su compañera con brusquedad. –No nos dijeron nada de matar... Si nos metemos en problemas, nuestro Señor no será más piadoso con nosotros de cómo lo sería con éste –indicó a Justin. –Marais dijo "amedrentar" no "asesinar".

¿Marais? ¿Marais estaba con ellos? Dios mío, ahora sí que lo mataban por escuchar eso... Debía escapar e ir por Dumbledore. Su propio profesor estaba entrenando mortífagos al interior de Hogwarts, ellos habían torturado a Fiona... ¿¡Bajo órdenes expresas de su profesor de pociones!?

-Nuestro Señor estaría satisfecho si nos deshacemos de esta mierda –bufó la muchacha ayudándose a poner de pie por otro chico. –Vamos, Blaise... -¿Zabini? Justin clavó sus ojos en la máscara del muchacho frente a él. –Es sólo un sangre sucia.

-Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo –respondió el chico alejándose del Hufflepuff. –Pero bajo tu responsabilidad, Milly...

¿Bullstrode? ¿Los otros serían Goyle, Crabbe? ¿Essex?... ¿Pansy? No, parecía no haber más chicas, no como las Slytherin... Había un par más de figuras femeninas, pero de contextura no calzaban con las compañeras de clase de los otros muchachos. Pero no cabía duda que si el menos "gorilón" de los chicos era Blaise Zabini, los otros eran Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Hacer qué? –resonó una vocecilla cansada al fondo del corredor y los chicos voltearon a mirar.

Caminando rápidamente, la pequeña silueta de Zweig Marais se acercó a la escena.

Se quedaron solos en la sala común de Gryffindor. Sin Ron a su lado todo se volvía tenso de pronto. Hermione soltó un suspiro y Harry la observó de reojo. ¿Cómo romper este hielo horrible? Si lo único que quería era decirle cuanto la necesitaba, cuanto la seguía amando...

-Hermione... –murmuró Potter y la castaña se volteó ligeramente para clavar sus ojos castaños en los verdes del chico. –Te extraño.

-Pero, Harry –rió Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa. –¡Si nos vemos todos los días! Pasamos 15 horas de las 24 juntos... En clases, en las comidas, acá en la sala común.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Hermione –suspiró el moreno y la sonrisa del rostro de la muchacha se borró de pronto. –Yo...

-No creo que sea el momento para hablar de esto –murmuró la muchacha al tiempo que Harry la tomaba de las manos. –Quedamos en que seríamos amigos... nada más.

-Sólo respóndeme una pregunta –susurró el chico acercándose al rostro de Hermione, sin que ella intentara evadirlo, estaba helada. -¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que sentías por mí?

¿Olvidar? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ahora, con la lejanía de Draco, estaba demasiado vulnerable. Estaba claro que lo que sentía por el rubio y por su eterno amigo era absolutamente distinto. Pero Harry seguía junto a ella, mientras que Malfoy sólo la dejó con el corazón en las manos. Sintió la respiración del moreno en su mejilla y cerró los ojos. Quizás pudiera recordarlo en otro besos, en otras caricias... Una mano la tomó por la cintura y la otra sostuvo suavemente su mentón. Tal vez, podría imaginar que era Draco, que todo volvía a repetirse.

-No lo he olvidado... –contestó Hermione en un susurro, que más bien respondía a su sueño que fuera otro quien le hubiese formulado la interrogante. –No podría.

Sintió el roce de sus labios sobre los propios, rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos y se entregó a sus ensoñaciones... El destino estaba echado, el juego volvía a comenzar... Ahora sólo debía ser fuerte y resistir, soportar no tenerlo realmente junto a ella. Resistir la verdad que sólo fue un desvío del rumbo original de su vida... Sólo eso, eso era ahora que recuperaba el camino dejando el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy en su corazón y viviendo su amor junto a otro.

-¿¡Qué está ocurriendo acá!? –preguntó Marais caminando hacia la ronda de mortífagos al final del pasillo. -¿Justin?

-Milly quería... bueno... –balbuceó Crabbe algo tembloroso.

-Creo que fui bastante claro con las instrucciones... –bufó el pequeño mago mirando seriamente al Hufflepuff, quien no dejaba de murmurar oraciones católicas. –Sólo amedrentar nada de muertes... No querrán ensuciar su currículo en el Ministerio tan pronto ¿o sí?

Una punzada en el estómago lo hizo enroscarse en sí mismo un momento. Nadie parecía perturbado ante los quejidos del profesor, mas Justin no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel al escuchar un gruñido de la boca de su profesor... ¡Momento! Ese no era su profesor... Lucía más alto, sus manos estaban estiradas y muy blancas. Se movió levemente y alzó una mano. Con un rápido movimiento descorrió bruscamente la máscara que cubría el rostro del desconocido frente a él.

-¡Draco! –exclamó mientras la máscara rebotaba un par de veces en el suelo. -¿El profesor? ¿Malfoy? No puede ser...

-Lo es mi querido amigo –respondió Draco recogiendo la careta blanca y estirándose cuan alto era, seguido desde el suelo por la mirada asustada de Justin. –Pero ahora ya sabes demasiado. –sonrió macabramente. –¡Demasius! –el castaño se desplomó en el suelo, Draco se acercó y lo movió ligeramente con el pie. -¡Olbiviate! –se volvió hacia los mortífagos y los observó severamente. –Fui bastante claro... ¿Millicent? ¿Crabbe? ¿Todos? –los chicos asintieron y retiraron sus máscaras de sus rostros. –Vuelvan a la sala común –posó su mirada en una chica de cabellos castaños. –Brown, conjura la marca sobre Finch – Fletchley y te vuelves a Gryffindor... Distrae a Weasley si está aún de ronda. –Lavender sonrió de lado. –Tú sabes cómo... Vámonos.

Las filas de los mortífagos comenzaron a disolverse por el pasillo. Lavender Brown se acercó al cuerpo dormido de Justin y le acarició suavemente el cabello.

-Saldremos de esta, Jus... –suspiró y lo besó en la mejilla. –Te lo prometo. –sacó su varita de la túnica y la apuntó al techo. –¡Morsmodre!

La marca tenebrosa se dibujó en lo alto del pasillo mientras la Gryffindor caminaba rumbo a su torre guardando su varita y su gran secreto.


	23. Por ti

Hace tiempo que no actualizaba y tenia este capitulo a medio escribir así que lo subi... jajaja. (junto con todo el fic tb) hace algun tiempo me pidieron una escena de sexo, pues la tienen en este capi. Además se desatará la guerra entre mortífagos y orden del Fénix... la gran batalla final. ¡No se lo pierdan!

Capítulo 23: Por ti...

Escuchaba a los alumnos circular entorno a él. Las siluetas de sus cuerpos cubiertos por las largas y negras túnicas de Hogwarts parecían difusas, sombreadas. Podía recordar algunos de sus rostros de forma nítida, mas otros parecían haberse perdido en los rincones de la memoria del Hufflepuff. Caminaba hacia Herbología en compañía de Dean Thomas, un chico Gryffindor de su mismo año. No eran particularmente cercanos, pero aquella mañana de comienzos de año, Thomas lo alcanzó a la salida del comedor para entablar un charla bastante cotidiana sobre las clases. Sin embargo, Justin Finch–Fletchley estaba convencido que el Gryffindor no lo esperó después de desayunar para comentar el cultivo de Xitox de la evaluación del mes entrante.

Una mirada se posó en su rostro y el Hufflepuff no pudo evitar que sus labios dibujaran una amistosa sonrisa, marcada de un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pansy Parkinson bajó su vista al suelo del pasillo con un gesto avergonzado e inocente, que provocó un color más notorio en la cara de Justin. Una carraspera de Dean lo hizo recobrar la compostura y volvió sus ojos para encontrar los de su compañero de trayecto.

-¿Tienes algo con Parkinson? –preguntó el Gryffindor arqueando las cejas.

-No –contestó Justin pasando una mano por sus cabellos ondulados. –Sólo somos amigos... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso, Finch–Fletchley! –exclamó Thomas codeando los costados del muchacho castaño. –Se te nota a leguas que te gusta... –Justin lo observó serio. –Después de todo la rubia es muy guapa. No serías el primero en fijarte en ella... –su boca mostró una mueca burlona. -Tú me entiendes.

-Me temo que no, Dean –dijo el castaño introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica mientras mantenía el ritmo calmado de sus pasos hacia el invernadero. –No entiendo.

-Bueno –suspiró el Gryffindor –Ya sabes... –Justin le indicó con la mirada que siguiera. –Que está de novia con Blaise Zabini.

-¿Zabini? –rió el Hufflepuff y sacó sus manos de los bolsillo para palmotear los hombros del muchacho a su lado. –No, Thomas, creo que tus fuentes no están bien informadas... ¡Pansy no podría estar con él! Siempre comenta lo idiota que es...

-Del odio al amor... –murmuró Dean entre dientes. –Siempre andan juntos... Parece que lo pasan de lo mejor, pues viven riendo, haciéndose bromas... ¡Y yo que estaba preocupado porque ese Slytherin parecía tener interés en Elloise! Ahora tengo el camino libre... Sobre todo que sé que tú tampoco tienes interés por Pansy... como ella tampoco por ti. Que saque a Zabini del camino y todos felices.

-¿Cómo es eso que Pansy no está interesada en mí? –preguntó Justin intrigado, pero sin dejar de sorprenderse de su propia estupidez al ser tan obvio en el interés por saber que piensa la Slytherin. –Bueno... –balbuceó tratando de compensar su falta de criterio. –No es que me interese, pero...

-Sí te interesa, Justin –bufó Dean seriamente y lo miró a los ojos. –No sé cómo decirte esto, pero creo que tienes que saberlo... –el Hufflepuff alzó una ceja intrigado. –El otro día escuché unos comentarios no muy agradables ni amistosos que Zabini hacía de ti y que parecían causarle mucha gracia a Parkinson...

No necesitó escuchar más, no quería escucharlo tampoco. Sentía que algo estaba atorándosele en el pecho sin dejarlo respirar tranquilamente, parecía que de un momento al otro, nada tuviera el sentido que tenía antes. Nada, nada...

Abrió los ojos lentamente y la luz blanca que se colaba por las cortinas de las ventanas lo cegó momentáneamente. Se movió ligeramente en la cama, pero el dolor no lo dejó continuar con la labor de sentarse. No, no estaba con Dean Thomas en el corredor, no había visto a Pansy sonrojarse ni escuchado las bromas de Zabini que parecían calarle hasta los huesos imaginando a la rubia Slytherin mofarse...

-¿Cómo está Justin, Madame Pomfrey? –escuchó tras el biombo que lo ocultaba del resto de las personas que ocupaban la enfermería.

-Se recuperará, querida –respondió la bruja sonriendo amigablemente a la rubia prefecta de Slytherin de pie frente a ella. –Nada que unas buenas pócimas y unos mimos de esta bruja no puedan curar. –Pansy pareció sonrojarse ligeramente y trató de ocultarlo volteando interesada hacia la cortina tras la que se hallaba "dormido" Justin Finch –Fletchley. –Ayer recobró la conciencia y debe estar por despertar... ¿por qué no esperas a que despierte y conversan? –la chica negó con la cabeza. –Anda, Pansy. Has venido todos los días desde el ataque y ya va una semana.

-Sólo me preocupo por mi compañero, nada más...

¿Se preocupaba por él? ¿Había venido todos los días? Pero... pero si ella lo detestaba. Ella sólo fingía ser amable y luego se burlaba de él con el idiota de Zabini. No, esa no podía ser Pansy Parkinson, seguro Madame Pomfrey la confundía o, simplemente, él había escuchado mal... No podía quedarse con la duda. Se puso de pie con cuidado y con una mano en el costado caminó lentamente hacia el biombo. Tomó un extremo entre sus manos y lo descorrió ligeramente para alcanzar a ver a la muchacha que conversaba con Madame Pomfrey, aunque la confirmación era absurda. Él podría reconocer la voz de Pansy donde fuera, aunque la escuchara dentro del barullo de otros. Simplemente, era algo que él no controlaba ni pensaba en hacerlo.

-¡Señor Finch-Fletchley! –exclamó la enfermera al observar los pardos ojos de Justin espiando entre las rendijas del biombo. -¿Qué hace de pie?

La bruja caminó hacia la cama del chico, quien se devolvió lentamente hacia el catre y se acostó de vuelta con algo de esfuerzo. Madame Pomfrey acomodó los almohadones del Hufflepuff mientras él se hacía el indiferente ante la presencia de Pansy. La actitud que estaba tomando tenía a la rubia bastante afectada, pero no lograba ponerse de acuerdo consigo misma si debía marcharse o intentar, por milésima vez, que Justin la escuchara. La enfermera se marchó bastante molesta por la falta de obediencia del paciente y se perdió tras la puerta, seguramente en busca de medicinas.

-¿A qué has venido, Parkinson? –preguntó Justin de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada clavada en el techo. –¿Preocupada por un sangre sucia? ¿O has venido a echarme en cara el tener que hacer tus recorridos sola por el castillo?

-¡Ya cállate, Justin! –exclamó Pansy volteándose hacia la puerta. –¿Para qué quieres saber porqué estoy aquí? Si de todas formas no creerás en la sinceridad de mi respuesta...

El Hufflepuff soltó un bufido y se rodó la vista hacia la delgada figura de la Slytherin a sólo unos pasos de su cama. No podía ser cierto todo lo que acababa de recordar en sueños, no era verdad. Si lo fuera, ¿porqué Pansy se preocupaba por él? ¿Por qué parecía que las palabras que escupía cada vez que ella intentaba hablarle la herían más de lo que demostraba?

-Dime, Parkinson... –suspiró Justin al tiempo que la rubia se volteaba hacia él con los ojos algo enrojecidos y las mejillas sonrojadas. -¿Cuál es el apodo que me tienen tus compañeros de casa?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó la chica abrazándose con sus brazos y observando al castaño por sobre el hombro. -¿Cuál es el afán de saberlo? No es bonito, es burlesco y odio cuando lo dicen... –Justin se alzó de hombros en gesto de indiferencia. –No voy a decirlo, Justin. Si quieres pregúntaselo a Elloise o a Blaise.

"Blaise", ese nombre taladró sus oídos y penetró en su cabeza como el más narcótico de los venenos. ¿Pero era tan sordo y tan idiota como para no reconocer con la indiferencia que aquel nombre salía de los labios de la Slytherin? Si cuando parecía nombrar al moreno era como hablar de la comida de hoy, o las noticias de El Profeta. ¿Sordo o idiota cuando no notaba que era su propio nombre el que parecía endulzado por la suave voz tímida de la rubia?

-¿Te gusta Zabini, Pansy? –le preguntó el Hufflepuff y la chica se volteó totalmente para quedar frente a él.

¿La había llamado por el nombre? Lo observó un segundo a los ojos... ¿Por qué parecían haber recuperado el brillo con que la contemplaban hace tanto? Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del castaño chico, justo antes de volver a clavar su vista en el techo de la habitación.

-Justin... yo –balbuceó Pansy acercándose a la cama del chico. –Yo no estoy enamorada de Blaise, esa es Elloise –rió por lo bajo y una pequeña carcajada salió de los labios de Justin, seguida de un quejido. -¿Estás bien?

-Sólo no me hagas reír, Pansy –le pidió el castaño con una sonrisa. –Tengo algunas costillas medias trituradas a Criatus.

-Lo siento –suspiró la rubia apoyando sus manos sobre un costado de la cama del Hufflepuff. –Yo... Este... –Justin la miró a los ojos y Pansy se sonrojó más de lo debido. –Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, de verdad. Vinimos a diario para ver cómo seguías... Hasta el idiota de Potter pasaba las tardes junto con tus amigos y los chicos Gryffindor en este lugar.

-¿Qué hacías tú en medio de todos esos "perdedores"? –le preguntó Justin más en broma que tratando de ser grosero.

-Verás... –suspiró la rubia y alzó la mirada al cielo. –Sólo me quedaba cerquita de la puerta, les incomodaba mi presencia.

Pansy subió una de sus manos a la colcha y comenzó a juguetear con la tela de manera inocente, Justin no pudo evitar desviar la mirada a las manos blancas y pequeñas de la muchacha. En un movimiento inconsciente bajó una de sus manos, antes sobre su abdomen, hasta rozar ligeramente la piel de la rubia. Sus mirada se cruzaron un segundo que les pareció eterno, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a entrelazarse en un movimiento tímido, pero con un toque de ansiedad.

-Siento haber sido tan idiota, Pansy –murmuró Justin sosteniendo la mano de la rubia, al tiempo que ella sentía que el rubor colmaba su rostro. –No sé si realmente te burlaste de mí con Zabini, o si te soy tan desagradable como los comentarios que me llegaron... –Pansy negó con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en su manos que ahora sostenían la del Hufflepuff en una cálida muestra del dolor que la distancia le había ocasionado. –Pero si estás acá es porque te preocupas por mí y –la rubia lo miró a los ojos. –eso me importa más que cualquier cosa que pudiesen haberme dicho.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño, Jus –dijo la muchacha acariciando suavemente la mano del chico castaño, mas sin mirarlo a los ojos. –No está en mi naturaleza, aunque a veces así lo parezca... –Justin sonrió. –Quizás, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, aún no me conoces bien. Y no te lo reprocho... –una risita nerviosa salió de entre sus labios. –Soy alguien algo difícil de conocer... No soy lo más transparente del mundo y es uno de mis mayores defectos.

-Me gustaría saber una cosa, Pansy –interrumpió el chico y la muchacha lo miró a los ojos. -¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

-¿No es obvio, tontito? –respondió la rubia reclinándose sobre el chico recostado en la cama. -¿Eres tan ciego, Justin Finch-Fletchley? ¿Acaso no he sido demasiado obvia y clara?

-No es eso –respondió el castaño acomodando un mechón de la chica tras su hombro. –Sólo que quiero escucharlo de ti... –la muchacha alzó una ceja intrigada. –No quiero más chismes ni dimes y diretes. –Pansy sonrió. –Si te he ignorado, insultado y criticado en estos meses no ha sido más que una estúpida forma de protegerme... de ti.

-Entonces... –suspiró la rubia soltando la mano del chico para enredar sus dedos en el cabello castaño del Hufflepuff. –Elloise tenía razón. –Justin la miró indiferente sin comprender lo que Pansy quería decir. -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Iba a hacerlo... –contestó el chico sonrojado. –Pero luego escuché el rumor... –la muchacha parpadeó lentamente. –Lo siento, Pansy. Debí creerte y no dejarme llevar por ese idiota.

-Errar es humano –murmuró la Slytherin acortando la distancia entre sus rostros. -¿Vas a besarme o tendré que hacerlo yo?

Justin rió por lo bajo y tomó las mejillas de la rubia entre sus manos.

* * *

Draco se paseaba nervioso entre los estantes del salón de pociones. Su cuerpo convertido en el anciano Marais no lo protegería por mucho del ojo vigilante de Dumbledore. Los ataques ocurridos durante los últimos días traían a medio Hogwarts intrigado y buscando responsables, pronto las sospechas caerían sobre él y su séquito de Slytherins, si es que no lo habían echo ya. Suspiró pesadamente y tomó asiento tras su escritorio al frente del salón vacío. Tomó su cabeza canosa entre sus manos rugosas y ajadas, enredando sus dedos en aquel áspero cabello largo.

-¿Por qué? –se preguntó cerrando los ojos -¿Por qué me involucré en esto? ¿Por qué creer que alguna vez podré vengarme de él? Tal vez nunca lo consiga, tal vez nunca tenga el valor de siquiera enfrentarlo. Y si lo lograra, Merlín sabe que no podré contra él.

Volteó hacia la ventana para toparse con su reflejo anciano y demacrado. Estaba exhausto de todo, nada parecía tener el sentido que tuvo alguna vez... Sobre todo después... después de... Se observó detenidamente y pudo comprobar que en aquel rostro inconmovible los rastros de aquella visión seguían atormentándolo.

-¿Por qué? –se preguntó una vez más -¿Por qué tuve que dejarte? –bajó la vista a la madera rojiza del escritorio -¿Por qué tuviste que dejar las esperanzas tan pronto, Hermione? ¿Por qué estás con él, siendo que pensaba ser importante para ti?

Unos pasos entraron al salón presurosos y sintió que alguien se sentaba frente a él. Alzó la mirada para cruzarla con los ojos castaños de Lavender Brown, quien lo observaba en silencio total.

-¿Qué quieres, Brown? –bufó el rubio olvidando su postura de docente por unos segundos, quizás por estos días la olvidaba bastante seguido. –¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-Lamentándote –suspiró la morena mirándolo de reojo –Te traigo noticias... De la E.D.

-No me interesa –contestó Draco con un gruñido –Vuelve cuando recobre la motivación de seguir en esto.

-Escúchame, Mal... Marais –exclamó la Gryffindor en actitud altiva –No te temía antes, menos ahora. Así que no te las des de bravucón conmigo, ¿quieres? Cuando te descubrí te di la oportunidad de compensarlo, pero creo que debo decirles a todos a quien escondemos en nuestras mazmorras.

La muchacha se puso de pie lentamente mientras Malfoy la agarraba del brazo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Cruzaron miradas un segundo y la chica volvió a tomar asiento en actitud paciente. Draco se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana seguido de la astuta mirada de Lavender. Quizás estaba logrando desarmar al rubio, quizás estaba por buen camino... No todo había sido en vano.

-Están comenzando a sospechar de nosotros, más bien de los Slytherins –comentó la muchacha mirando al chico – anciano –Han visto a Zabini y Bullstrode vagando por los corredores a horas no muy adecuadas y ello a despertado sospechas. –Draco se tomó la cabeza entre las manos con una mezcla de furia y molestia. –No tendremos mucho tiempo, Brown.

-Precisamente esto venía a hablar contigo, Marais –comentó la chica con aires altaneros –Van a seguirnos esta noche, hay una organización decidida a encontrar culpables a los Slytherin que mencionaste antes, y lo lograrán. Parkinson se está poniendo en el tapete de los culpables sola, ha estado amenazando a la mitad de los mestizos de Hogwarts hace semanas. ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

La castaña se levantó de la silla y soltó un bufido molesto. Malfoy seguía en la misma cómoda posición en el escritorio, como si las palabras de su colaboradora no hubieran tenido sentido, como si fuera sordo a ellas. Lavender volvió a sentarse y apoyó el codo en el escritorio, para posar su cabeza en la palma de la mano.

-Es por Hermione ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó alzando una ceja, mientras Draco se levantaba de a silla.

-¿Tendría que preocuparme por la sangre sucia, Granger? –preguntó el rubio con una semisonrisa en los labios.

-Odio cuando te pones niño, Malfoy –bufó Lavender agitando su castaña cabellera hacia la salida de la habitación –Sólo te recuerdo que estamos con la soga en el cuello... Más vale que alertemos al resto, sobre todo al imbécil de Blaise y a Millicent.

-Busca a Millicent, Lavender... –ordenó Draco tomando la túnica entre sus manos. –Yo me encargo de Zabini.

La Gryffindor salió del salón de pociones algo apresurada, casi tropezando con las piedras salientes que embaldosaban los pisos de las mazmorras. Quizás aún estaba a tiempo de evitar la masacre, de evitar que todos estos niños perdidos terminaran de entregar sus vidas a aquel ser perverso. Nunca era demasiado tarde para salvarlos a todos, incluso a ella misma.

* * *

(n/a: Siento arruinarles la sorpresa, pero: ESTA ESCENA CONTIENE DESCRIPCIONES DE RELACIONES ÍNTIMAS DISIMULADAS POR UN LENGUAJE DESCENTE... Si no quieres leerlo sáltatelo. Pero cumplí con avisarles a los padres)

-¿Y Pansy? –preguntó Blaise sentándose junto a Elloise en la sala común.

-¿Y qué se yo? –respondió la morena con un gesto indiferente en el rostro. –Por la mañana fue a ver al perdedor de Finch –Fletchley y aún no regresa... A mí que se lo deben estar pasando increíble esos dos. –Blaise alzó las cejas en gesto sorprendido. –No te hagas el desentendido... No me engañas con esa cara de inocente, Zabini.

-Mi sorpresa es genuina, Essex. –respondió el moreno cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda de lleno en el respaldo del sillón. –Nunca pensé que Pansy realmente estuviera enamorada de Justin "tengo espinillas hasta en el culo" Finch-Fletchley... jajajaja

-¡Oye! –exclamó Elloise risueña dándole un codazo en las costillas. –Ese apodo yo lo inventé.

-No te estoy quitando crédito, señorita Essex –rió el muchacho mirando a la morena de reojo. –Celebro tu creatividad y tu crueldad, Elloise.

La muchacha sonrió levemente y perdió su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea. Por lo menos, Pansy encontró a su amor entre toda la basura de Hogwarts. Aunque fuera Hufflepuff, feo y tonto, parecía un buen chico y se notaba que quería bien a la rubia Slytherin. Debía ser divertido tener con quien compartir el día que no fuera una chica o tu mejor amigo... Vivir cosas juntos que con las amistades no se viven, no se sienten, donde no hay cabida por el bien de esa relación. Suspiró cansada de tanto cuestionárselo todo, de tanto pensar en lo que no debía hacer...

Blaise la observaba disimuladamente. Quería saber qué era lo que Elloise Essex pensaba cada vez que se quedaba quietecita con la mirada perdida en cualquier parte. Quizás todos tenían razón: no era guapa, no tenía un cuerpo fabuloso, ni menos era simpaticona... Era la versión femenina de Goyle y Crabbe, pero algo en el rostro de la muchachita lo hacía sonreír bobamente. Tal vez era esa forma de mostrarse invencible frente a todos, o esta manera tan poco femenina de plantarse frente a la vida... O lo vulnerable que la sentía cada vez que se rompía en un abrazo.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, Blaise? –preguntó finalmente la morena fijando su vista en los ojos castaños del muchacho.

-Estás linda esta noche, Elloise...

-Meloso –bufó la chica poniéndose de pie lentamente. –Cuando se te pase tu fase romántica-hormonal retomamos esta agradable charla, Zabini.

-¿Qué no aceptas nada? ¡Fue un simple comentario, no te estaba pidiendo que te acostaras conmigo! –exclamó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y con la vista fija al frente. Elloise lo ignoró y caminó hacia la entrada de la sección de chicas. –Tienes problemas, Essex...

-¿¡Vas a continuar con esta absurda discusión, Blaise!? –preguntó la morena deteniéndose frente a la escalera y volteando a verlo. Se encontró con la mirada castaña del chico fija en su rostro. –Entiende que no me gustan ese tipo de comentarios de lo "linda" que soy... No necesitas mentirme, Zabini. Si realmente eres mi amigo, no necesitas ganarte mi afecto con comentarios vacíos sobre mi apariencia.

-No voy a seguirte el juego, Elloise –suspiró el chico volteando hacia la chimenea. –Y lo dije en serio...

Elloise se quedó mirando al muchacho, más bien la nuca de cabellos negros y algo rizados. Alzó una ceja y soltó un bufido. ¿Podría ser realmente que Blaise la considerara guapa? Es que ella era todo menos guapa... Volteó disimuladamente a una armadura junto a ella y se observó detenidamente. No, no era tan fea como siempre se pensó... ¡Pero era desagradable eso sí que sí! Ella jamás enamoraría a nadie ni se enamoraría de nadie. ¿Pero por qué se puso tan nerviosa con el comentario imbécil de Zabini? No, no es un imbécil... Es un chico algo débil mental, pero de lo más tierno... cuando quiere. Porque tiene un carácter de mierda, es un arrogante y mimado... Como Elloise y como el resto de los Slytherins.

-¿Qué estás tratando de probarte, Elloise? –escuchó a su espalda y pegó un pequeño respingo.

-Sólo que soy inmune a ti como al resto de tu especie masculina –respondió la morena volteándose completamente para observar a Blaise de frente y de forma altiva.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy algo así cómo tu prueba?

-Llámalo: talón de Aquiles... El punto débil –contestó seriamente y el chico alzó una ceja. –Si soy inmune a ti, lo seré al resto. –se acercó al moreno lo suficiente como para casi chocar contra su cuerpo y alzó la mirada. –Si tentarme es lo que tratas de lograr, Blaise Zabini, usa tus mejores armas.

-Ahora estamos jugando a lo Slytherin –sonrió el chico con algo de maldad. –Quizás es eso lo que más me gusta de ti. –se abalanzó sobre la chica hasta lograr que ella quedara con la espalda contra la pared, casi respirando su aliento.

-¿Gustar? –rió la chica sarcásticamente. -¿Quién dijo algo sobre sentimientos? –Blaise la miró inexpresivo. –Yo no tengo sentimientos... Por nadie, menos por ti.

-Me gustas más si cierras tu boca... –reclamó el chico casi en susurro colocando una de sus manos en la nuca de la morena mientras que con la otra capturaba su cintura... Estaba rodeada, ya no podría huir. –Pero puedes usarla para otra cosa que no sea lanzar veneno... ¿verdad?

La muchachita la miró a los ojos severamente, pero no tardó en cerrarlos... No iba a perderse de disfrutar un buen beso de Blaise mirando a su alrededor. Se divertía jugando con sus labios, enterrando sus dedos bajo la camisa del muchacho con una maestría que sólo le daba el jugar a no tener sentimientos. Pero tras esa careta de no sentir nada, algo le decía que estaba dejándose lleva demasiado por ese inocente beso. Sabía que había provocado a Blaise, que lo había tentado a hacerlo, que había sido casi pérfida... ¡Momento! No era ninguno de sus comunes chicos "peor es nada", era su amigo desde enanos... ¡Era Zabini! Se movió bruscamente entre los brazos del muchacho y rompió aquel beso.

-Soy inmune –dijo triunfante y el chico se cruzó de brazos soltando un bufido. -¿Qué?

-Sí, eres inmune... –suspiró Blaise mirándola entre risueño y resentido, quizás frustrado. -¿Contenta?

Elloise alzó la vista al techo al tiempo que caminaba hacia el sillón de la sala común, Blaise la seguía con la mirada sin ella percatarse. ¿Inmune? ¿Por qué sentía entonces este vacío en el pecho? ¿Qué acaso ese beso había hecho más que robarle el aliento? Sin sentarse, pero apoyando una mano en el respaldo del sillón, volteó a ver al moreno con detenimiento.

-No lo sé –contestó con una voz algo temblorosa... estaba asustada.

-No lo sabes –dijo Blaise acercándose a la morena. –Curioso... –se detuvo frente a ella y apoyó ambas manos en el respaldo del sillón atrapándola entre sus brazos. –Creo que, por una vez... –rozó sus labios con los de la chica –Te he dejado sin palabras...

Aquello fue demasiado. Elloise capturó la boca de su compañero en un lascivo beso que parecía querer robarle la respiración, mientras sus uñas le arañaban la piel de la espalda. Blaise capturó las caderas de la chica entre sus manos, apretando la piel bajo la falda. La morena subió sus manos a los hombros de chico en busca de apoyo y con un ligero brinco logró enredar sus piernas en torno a la cintura del muchacho. Casi sin saberlo, fueron a la parar a la habitación desocupada al fondo del pasillo de las habitaciones de 7º año mientras la batalla por la supremacía del ritmo de aquellos besos no se detenía. Tras cerrar la puerta, Elloise se deslizó suavemente hasta destreparse de la cintura de su compañero. No, ahora no podía detenerse, no cuando siempre fue valiente... No era su primera vez tampoco, sabía qué era lo que debía hacer... Tal como Blaise. Pero ahora estaban frente a frente, con los rostros sonrojados y las miradas quietas en sus rostros.

La morena se acercó a él lentamente como si temiera tenerlo cerca... casi con inocencia. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del moreno. Rozó sus labios suavemente, en un contacto inocente, pero que se sintiera lascivo y febril siquiera sentir el calor de su piel contra la propia. Cada roce pequeño se convertiría en ansiosos besos que parecerían estar quemándolos por dentro. Rompió el contacto alejándose ligeramente de él. Con el aliento perdido y el rostro encendido. Lo miró a los ojos con ese brillo que sólo da la lujuria y una mirada que rayara en lo censurable. Blaise sonrió como un niño que sabe será recompensado con su dulce favorito. Elloise se acercó nuevamente a él buscando no entrar en contacto con esos labios rojos y húmedos que ansiaban sus besos desesperadamente.

Leyendo la maniobra juguetona de la morena, Blaise rozó su cuello con la nariz procurando que su respiración suave invadiera cada centímetro de la blanca piel de Elloise. Se relamió los labios humedeciendo no sólo su boca, si no que comenzó un recorrido entrecortado por el cuello de la chica. A cada contacto, gemiditos pequeños escapaban de la garganta de la muchacha, profundizados por su respiración que se volvía a cada minuto más superficial y pesada envolviendo los sentidos de esa serpiente.

Elloise bajó las manos sin tocarlo, pero pasando a llevar por momentos la camisa. No quería tocarlo, era como si siquiera el roce de su ropa fuera prohibido. Llegó hasta el primer botón de la camisa y lo sostuvo firme entre los dedos, mientras lo atraía hacia ella con tal sutileza que ni se percataba que la distancia entre ambos cuerpos se acortaba.

El chico detuvo el recorrido por el cuello de Elloise a la altura del oído y suspiró suavemente apegando la mejilla contra la suya. Sintió como la respiración de la morena se detuvo en ese instante y soltó una ligera carcajada antes de atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios hirviendo. Un gemido de su boca le dio el pase y mordió suavemente su piel, recorriendo a su prisionero con la lengua acelerando la respiración.

La chica se alejó de él suavemente y lo miró un segundo aún con sus manos en el cuello de la camisa. Liberó lentamente el botón del ojal abriendo la prenda con timidez y acomodándola con sus manos hacia ambos lados. Alzó la mirada y lo vio sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos brillantes. Sonrió y sintió una de sus manos en la cintura, apretándole la piel con ansiedad, la otra rozaba uno de sus muslos por un costado hasta la parte baja del trasero descorriendo la falda en su recorrido. Lo miró a los ojos y le susurró "Hazme el amor" en tono de súplica tocando ligeramente sus labios con la lengua.

Blaise le aprisionó la boca en un fogoso beso, sus manos se fijaban a la piel quemando cada sitio que recorrían en su necesidad por sentirla suya. La chica le desabotonó su camisa en dos segundos abriendo paso a sus manos que comenzaron a arremeterlo contra el pecho con tal apremio que parecían incendiar su piel en cada movimiento de dedos. Sintió que la mano que Blaise mantenía en su cintura bajaba hasta sus caderas, introduciéndose bajo la falda para atraerla a su cuerpo bruscamente sintiendo la hebilla de su cinturón a la altura del vientre.

Elloise no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de entre sus labios cuando sintió sus manos aprisionándole los glúteos con tal firmeza que parecía quemarle cada lugar de la piel con la fricción insistente de sus dedos contra su cuerpo Sintió aquella presión en el vientre, esas contracciones placenteras que la volvían sensible a cada movimiento de su cuerpo, de sus manos, de sus labios que le recorrían el cuello electrizándole la piel. Lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama para que se sentara en ella, dejándose caer suavemente sobre una de sus piernas mientras sus manos se movían rápidamente para atraparle los muslos desde las rodillas hasta las caderas en un ir y venir que le provocaba a la chica a moverse al ritmo de sus caricias, contra su cuerpo. Comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa sin separarse de él, ya no podía dejarlo no tenía salida, no cuando sus manos le controlaban el cuerpo y sus besos la conciencia. El chico bajó sus labios por el cuello hasta los hombros de la morena, buscando saciarse de su piel a cada roce de sus lascivas caricias. La muchacha sintió su lengua humedeciendo su camino hasta el comienzo de los pechos, obstaculizado por la tela del sujetador. Buscó sus labios, abrazándolo por debajo de la tela de la camisa, afirmándose vehementemente a su espalda sin temer arañarlo con las uñas, clavando las yemas en su piel.

Tomó las piernas de la chica con un ágil movimiento y la obligó a rodearlo por la cintura con ellas, al tiempo que la acercó violentamente hacia él, haciendo que se aferrara aún más contra su cuerpo sintiendo su pecho hirviendo apegado al propio tan sólo separados por la tela del sujetador. Sus manos se colaban por debajo de la falda, jugando con los tirantes pequeños de las bragas, traspasando bajo ellas buscando más contacto con su piel. Elloise sentía su respiración cálida en el hombro mezclada con sus besos húmedos que sólo la hacían perder la cordura, sentir un retorcijón en el vientre que la movió a aprisionarlo aún más entre las piernas.

Blaise se separó ligeramente de Elloise, observándola con lujuria en los ojos, recorriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo con una necesidad obsesiva. Sus manos subieron hasta los hombros de la muchacha suavemente, como pidiendo permiso para el siguiente paso. Ella siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, con inocencia de niña. Tomó el tirante del sujetador y lo descorrió con delicadeza por sus hombros, procurando tocarle la piel impregnándola del calor de sus palmas. Corrió las manos hacia su espalda buscando deshacerse del sujetador. Con un rápido movimiento se logró librar de él y tomándolo sutilmente lo arrojó al suelo.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrerle piel, ahora desnuda completamente, acariciándole con un toque de malicia que la hizo desear que no se detuviera nunca. Sintió sus labios bajarle por el pecho, robando de su cuerpo cualquier rastro de vergüenza o timidez. La morena se aferró a su espalda con fiereza, clavando las uñas en su piel, soltando de su boca un gemido que más se asemejó a un ronroneo.

Elloise atrapó sus labios en un frenético beso, alejándolo un segundo de su pechos. Deslizó sus manos liberándole la espalda y recorriendo sus brazos, hasta los hombros, bajando ligeramente hasta su pecho. Se puso de pie capturando aún el labio inferior entre los dientes no muy suavemente, haciéndolo soltar un gruñidito de dolor. Lo soltó sonriendo divertida y bajó acariciando su piel hasta el cinturón. Enredando sus dedos en el cuero del cinturón jugando con la hebilla para soltarlo definitivamente. Lo dejó que se deshiciera de sus pantalones mientras ella empezó a soltar suavemente los botones de su falda, dejándola caer deslizándose por su piel, en un sensual juego de roces. Blaise se queda observando extasiado la imagen que conformaban las piernas desnudas ante él, mientras Elloise daba un par de pasos hacia su cuerpo y lo empujó ligeramente con ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho logrando que apoyara su espalda sobre la colcha de la cama. Se subió sobre él como una felina, relamiendo sus labios. Deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo del chico ansiosamente, acercó el rostro al suyo dejando que sus cabellos cayeran sobre los hombros y pecho erizando cada centímetro de la piel de su compañero. Sus manos subieron por las piernas de Elloise rogándole sentirla aferrada a él, al tiempo que la boca de la morena comienza a explorarle el cuello inundándolo de su respiración humedecida por el calor del fuego que la quemaba por dentro.

Elloise sintió que las manos de Blaise llegaban a sus caderas luchando por deshacerse de la única prenda que se interponía entre sus cuerpos Comienza a explorar dentro de ella, buscando la forma de apartarla del camino sin que sea demasiado brusco, sin ser demasiado ansioso. Sin que la morena se percate que está deseando sentirla suya completamente. La chica deslizó sus labios entre abiertos por el pecho del muchacho. Rozando con la lengua el recorrido hasta su abdomen. Lo deseaba tanto, lo sentía en su cuerpo, lo necesitaba en ella azotándole con esa violencia vehemente que enloquecía sus sentidos. Las hábiles manos del chico capturaron la prenda entre sus dedos y lograron deslizarla hacia abajo. Se incorporó llevando hacia atrás a la chica, momento que ocupó para deshacerse finalmente de las odiosas bragas y en un movimiento ágil, vencer el broche de su ropa interior.

El chico la dejó caer en la cama, ahora él estaba al mando, él tenía el control y Elloise lo sabía. Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de continuar, parecían tratar de entender qué era lo ocurriría después de todo esto. Se sonrieron cómplices, mientras él se acercaba a ella abriéndose un espacio entre sus muslos con sus manos intrusas. Elloise enredó sus dedos en el cabello del chico al tiempo que sentía descansar su peso sobre ella, sus manos en las piernas, sus labios sobre los propios.

* * *

Zweig Marais se movía sigilosamente entre los corredores de Hogwarts. Había buscado a Zabini por todas partes, y no era el único que andaba tras el moreno. Gran parte de la ED estaba movilizada para encontrar a los reagrupados mortífagos al interior de Hogwarts. Fingiendo ayudar a la movilizada de Dumbledore, Draco ocupó un lugar entre las filas... Quizás si encontraban a Milli o a Blaise en algo sucio siempre podría salvarles el pellejo.

Vio circular unas sombras al final del pasillo si se apresuró en sus viejos y cansados pasos para dar con aquellos dueños de las siluetas. Se cruzo ante ellas precipitosamente cuando aquellos ojos color chocolate se clavaron en su ajada mirada... como también esos ojos esmeralda que lo escrutaban sin pestañar.

-Srta. Granger, señor Potter –los saludó bajando la vista a sus manos entrelazadas. –No es hora de que vaguen por los pasillos... Menos ostentándose como novios.

-No es algo que realmente le importe, profesor Marais –respondió Harry visiblemente molesto por la intromisión del anciano. –Y estamos de guardia tal como usted.

Los chicos se alejaron del profesor rápidamente mientras Draco simplemente no podía creer nada... ¡Nada realmente valía la pena! Y él que estaba pensando en... en... ¡A la mierda! Ella jamás le correspondió, sólo es una inmunda sangresucia... Y él el infiltrado para manejar las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort dentro de Hogwarts. ¡Mentiras! Todas eran mentiras... Si siempre su destino fue estar separados, divididos, todo fue un engaño de sus mentes. Y ella ahora se burlaba de su recuerdo paseándose con Potter. ¡Después de todo lo que decía de cara rajada!

Apresuró sus pasos para salir a los parajes del castillo. Con un simple movimiento de varita volvió a su forma original y descubrió su brazo izquierdo. La marca tenebrosa destacó en su blanca y pálida piel, mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se ensanchaba en sus labios. Sus ojos parecían irradiar ira contendida. ¡Los sangre sucia no merecen vivir junto con los magos! Porque sólo mienten, engañan y... destruyen todo lo que pareció valer la pena.

Tocó su marca con los dedos y pronto varias siluetas surgieron a su lado. Lo rodearon y observaban en silencio con sus máscaras blancas cubriéndoles el rostro.

-Será hoy... –exclamó Draco mirando con furia a su alrededor. –Hoy acabaremos con Hogwarts y sus sangressucias... ¡Por Salazar Slytherin y su heredero Lord Voldemort que esta noche volveremos a ser tan poderosos como siempre debimos!

La horda de mortífagos sonrió agradada, mientras Lord Voldemort asentía agradado observando fijamente a Draco Malfoy.


	24. Aún niño

Holas! Antes que nada debo disculparme por no actualizar al tiempo que es debido, o más bien, que les gustaría. Sé que muchas de mis lectoras me perdieron el hilo cuando dejé de subir el fic en julio del 2004 y aún más cuando retiré el fic de por falta de tiempo. Ahora, luego de sobrellevar con sangre, sudor y lágrimas mi período de práctica profesional (sí, para los nuevos lectores: soy una vieja de 21 años jajaja), he decidido finalmente seguir este fic hasta el final. Si nunca concretas lo que emprendes para que siquiera iniciarlos ¿no?

Me tomé la libertad de subir algunos de los reviews previamente recibidos, como una forma de demostrarles a quienes los enviaron que realmente me importa su opinión y que todavía los tengo guardados con mucho cariño en mi mail. Los que no subí fue porque la página no me deja subir más de un rev por capi desde el mismo ordenador. Pero no tardaré en tenerlos todos nuevamente UP! Quizás encuentren entre los mensajes alguno escrito por ustedes... jejeje.

Bueno, muchas gracias por haber aguardado tanto tiempo y por seguir esta historia que es eternamente larga, pero que me ha divertido mucho escribirla y, más aún, saber que les ha gustado. Un besote enorme a mis fieles seguidoras y a las que recientemente se unen a la lectura y espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste tanto como los anteriores.

Atentamente,

Romula Lupin

Capítulo 24: Aún muy niño...

Draco se quedó de pie junto a los mortífagos, quienes lo observaban con orgullo en sus rostros bajo las máscaras blancas que ocultaban su identidad. Ya no había nadie que los detuviera, nada que detuviera a Draco Malfoy de seguir sus raíces, de concretar su destinada misión. Seguiría la senda de su padre y madre, le sería fiel al Lord, aunque él finalmente traicionó su confianza. ¿Pero quién era él para cuestionar las decisiones del Señor Siniestro? Nadie, él no era nadie... Sólo un chico perdido en un mundo que parecía ya no tener sentido. Nada de lo que había aprendido en los último meses valía un knut, nada de lo que había alojado en lo más profundo de su ser tenía una base donde aferrarse ahora que todo se venía abajo. Si tan sólo alguien le hubiera demostrado que todo puede cambiar, si uno así lo desea... Si tan sólo ella le hubiera dado muestras que la esperanza a la que se habían entregado significaba, ahora, algo más que un doloroso recuerdo. Y, por un segundo se sintió débil, por una fracción de tiempo fue el mismo que una vez se entregó a aquel sentimiento junto al lago...

–Hoy, no... –murmuró Lord Voldemort, al tiempo que los mortífagos volteaban hacia él ocultando una mirada de asombro. –Estás siendo impulsivo, Malfoy... Valiente, pero impulsivo.

–Pero... mi Lord –balbuceó fijando la vista a los ojos negros del hombre. –Es el momento... ellos no se esperan un ataque masivo...

–Claro que se lo esperan –respondió Voldemort secamente. –Pero tú eres aún muy niño para entender como funciona la mente de Dumbledore. No sabes lo que pasa por su cabeza, no entiendes que un ataque masivo es lo que espera justo ahora con todo su séquito guardando Hogwarts... –los encapuchados miraron esta vez a Malfoy, quien apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. –Esperaremos... Tiempo es algo que a mí no me importa perder...

"Niño"... Aquella palabra se repitió en los oídos de Draco con la misma acidez burlesca que había utilizado su líder al mencionarla. "Niño" ¿Qué tan niño era¿Acaso todavía no entendía como funcionaba todo¿Qué era lo que Lord Voldemort estaba esperando con tanto afán y paciencia? La mente del rubio ex Slytherin se turbó un segundo. Si conquistar finalmente el castillo y con ello doblegar las fuerzas de Dumbledore era el fin de el círculo tenebroso... ¿Por qué desaprovechar una oportunidad tan valiosa como esta? Dentro de Hogwarts no había nada más que alumnos asustados, otros más valientes diciéndose preparados para enfrentarse a lo que fuera... No, algo estaba ocurriendo y él no estaba siendo informado.

–¿Y cuándo será el ataque? –preguntó Draco con algo de prepotencia. –¿Hasta cuándo me tendrán en este lugar esperando que algo ocurra para poder volver finalmente a las filas¿Has cuándo pretenden mantenerme siendo el viejo Marais? Puede que ocurra algo, que me descubran y ahí...

–Y ahí pagarás por tu estupidez de dejarte descubrir... –finalizó Lord Voldemort. –Te esperarás hasta que yo lo diga, Malfoy... Acá no se trata de ti, o de Goyle o de tu amiguita Bullstrode... Se trata de mi resurgimiento, de mi triunfo sobre Albus, de la muerte de los sangre sucia y el control del mundo mágico...

Draco alzó una ceja pensativo. Exactamente, todo era en torno a él... Todo. Al fin y al cabo, todos eran piezas en el tablero de ajedrez de Lord Voldemort, unos simples vasallos a su servicio, unos entes sin voluntad que estarían a sus faldas cuando él así lo quisiera... Y aún cuando escapar de Azkabán fue gracias a el Señor Siniestro, no era más libre ahora y, quizás, más esclavo de lo que podría llegar a estar preso de su propia mente en prisión. Una sonrisa aterradora se dibujó en los labios del rubio, quien sin mayor temor miró a los ojos a su Señor y se cruzó de brazos.

–Entonces... esperaré... –se volteó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo. –Hasta que sea el momento, como lo llama mi Lord. –metió una mano al bolsillo y sacó una botellita de líquido. –Nos veremos entonces... –volteó para mirar a Voldemort al tiempo que bebía la poción multijugos. –Lord Voldemort.

La alta y espigada figura del rubio se volvió lentamente en la pequeña y jorobada de Zweig Marais, desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque. Los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort abandonaron el lugar silenciosamente, perdiéndose entre las sombras que los abrigaban hasta el momento de actuar. Junto a sus compañeros, William Parkinson comprendía que algo en Draco Malfoy había cambiado... Quizás no gracias a Granger o a su propia madurez... Había sido gracias al Lord... y a la desconfianza que el mismo Señor Siniestro tenía en el ex Slytherin.

Draco caminó directo al castillo, no quería seguir cuestionándose su permanencia en el juego perverso de Voldemort. Le debía lealtad, le debía pleitesía, le debía... le debía... ¡Una mierda! Sus puños se tensaron bajo las mangas holgadas de su túnica, la mandíbula parecía querer quebrársele bajo la fuerza con que la presionaba, tanto que comenzaban a dolerle las sienes. Luego de la muerte de sus padres había comprendido que nada de lo que creía hasta entonces era válido, que todo lo que habían hecho por su ideal no era más que velar por los intereses de un ser que los engatuzó con su discurso idealista y utópico. ¡Todo era irreal! Tan irreal como pensar que estando Lord Voldemort al mando de todo, alguna vez los sangre sucias salieran de sus territorios, se alejaran de su realidad... ¿Y si los sangre sucias ya no existieran? Seguro encontrarían otra forma de amargarse la existencia... Quizás ahí quisieran eliminar a los enanos por ser rebeldes o, quizás, a los centauros por siempre tener la respuesta a todo... Tal vez luego se volverían contra ellos mismo... Ahora matemos a las Hufflepuff por imbéciles, o a los Ravenclaw por cerebritos, o a los Gryffindor porque son los niños de oro de Dumbledore... ¡Y aquello no terminaría jamás!

La poción multijugos duró hasta que logró ingresar a su habitación finalmente, luego de un largo paseo por los terrenos para aclarar su atribulada mente. No se preocupó por ingerir otra dosis más fuerte que lo hiciera permanecer bajo su identidad secreta durante la noche... quizás ahora quería ser descubierto. Tal vez hoy era el momento de demostrarse que todo tenía una salida... de demostrar que, no por ser Malfoy, tenía que manchar sus manos... demostrarle a Hermione Granger que cuando las situaciones se tornan en nuestra contra debemos hacerle frente y no entregarnos al destino.

La ronda por los pasillos estaba por terminar y los prefectos y voluntarios de la E.D. y la orden del Fénix comenzaba a aligerar su atención. Muchos de ellos preparaban los relevos nocturnos, otros, simplemente, preferían dar por finalizada la custodia de sus corredores. Hermione visualizó como en las otras alas del castillo los muchachos iban adelgazando sus filas vigilantes dejando sólo a uno o dos frente a sus torres. Harry permanecía junto a ella, apoyado en una pared derbazos cruzados y mirando el reloj constantemente. La castaña soltó un suspiro ahogando un bostezo, resultado de las horas de escaso sueño que traía en el cuerpo.

–Ya están dejando los puestos –dejó escapar la muchacha tapándose la boca disimuladamente, otro bostezo. –Creo que es hora de ir a dormir... Estoy exhausta.

–No puedo abandonar el sitio, Hermione. –respondió Harry seriamente, más se le notaba quizás más cansado que a su compañera castaña. –Pero ve tú... Nos veremos mañana.

Quizás si todo hubiera sido como hace tres meses, Hermione jamás hubiera aceptado volver a viejos términos con Harry. Pero seamos claros, estaba sola, desilusionada de las oportunidades de la vida, frustrada ante la impotencia de no poder marcar importancia en la senda de cualquiera... Hubiera aceptado caer en brazos de cualquiera, mejor cuando llega el novio "reformado", cabizbajo y arrepentido. Así fue como, tras la última comunicación con Draco Malfoy y dando por perdidas todas sus ilusiones con respecto a luchar contra el destino, decidió dejarse vencer por lo obvio. Con Harry habían sido amigos ya muchos años, había sido novios por poco más de un año hasta que todo comenzó a arruinarse, en gran parte por la intervención de cierto hurón albino. Y cuando el rubio Slytherin terminó de desbaratar las fláccidas defensas de Hermione, ella se aferró al único vástago que continuara afianzando y guiando sus pasos, y ese fue Harry.

Con una leve sonrisa y, tras besar a su actual novio, se retiró rápidamente del lugar. Comenzó el camino hacia su habitación, únicamente acompañada del sonido de sus pasos por el frío corredor. Su silueta era escasamente iluminada por las antorchas que desfiguraban su sombra al avance de su caminar. Observó cuidadosamente cada sitio en un segundo que sus pasos se detuvieron justo antes de dar la vuelta para dirigirse al cuadro de la señora gorda. Una suave respiración a sus espaldas la hizo reconocer que no se encontraba sola. Metió su mano derecha dentro de su túnica aferrando sus dedos a la larga vara de madera. Se volteó rápidamente y apuntó al frente, al tiempo que sus ojos no disimularon la sorpresa al toparse de frente con aquel rubio muchacho. Si bien toda ella titubeaba, se mantuvo firme, sin soltar la varita y con actitud agresiva en el rostro.

–Malfoy –dejó escapar de entre sus trémulos labios.

–Granger... –respondió Draco esbozando una media sonrisa ladeada. –Hace mucho tiempo que no nos encontrábamos.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mas su postura de ataque-defensiva no flaqueó. Se preguntaba cómo el prófugo y actual mortífago había logrado ingresar a Hogwarts sin ser descubierto, pero muy dentro de ella esperaba que dicho encuentro no fuera agresivo... Deseaba encontrar algo más que las revelaciones de las caras en esa mirada plata, algo que le dijera una vez más que aquel chico perdido estaba de vuelta.

Draco observó el desconcierto en los ojos castaños de la Gryffindor y acortó las distancias.

–No te muevas o me veré obligada a reducirte... –gruñó la chica al tiempo que la cercanía del rubio logró que la punta de la varita se apegara al centro del pecho del muchacho. –No dudes que lo haré...

–No te tengo miedo, sangresucia –respondió Draco tomando con firmeza la varita de la chica y con un movimiento brusco atrajo hacia sí la punta de madera, dejando a la castaña desarmada. –Demasiado lenta, Granger –Hermione fijó su vista en el rubio con una mezcla de valor y resignación, estaba perdida. –Ahora, tú y yo vamos a conversar... civilizadamente.

–Civilizada tu abuela, Malfoy... –sonrió Hermione retrocediendo unos pasos. -?Mortífago! –gritó a todo pulmón quedándose frente a Draco tranquilamente.

Malfoy se quedó estático sin saber que hacer. La mirada de Hermione lo desconcertaba. ¿Habían cambiado realmente tanto las cosas? Sí, era verdad, él había comenzado todo el día que se resignó a entregarse a Voldemort, el día que había contestado la carta de la castaña frente a él desafiándola a un enfrentamiento final. Retrocedió unos pasos y dejó caer la varita de la Gryffindor al suelo, que rebotó en el suelo haciendo un agudo eco en el corredor. A lo lejos escuchaba unos pasos, los vigías de Dumbledore se acercaban acudiendo al llamado de Hermione.

La chica siguió cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, así como sus gestos. ¿Y si realmente ella había arruinado una sincera "conversación civilizada" como lo había llamado Draco? Y si su acción de arrebatarle la varita no era más que una respuesta a su agresiva actitud al verlo sorpresivamente en su camino solitario. Su mente se bloqueó en un segundo y observó a Malfoy con real arrepentimiento. ¿Qué estaba pasando dentro de ella¿Por qué hace días rogaba con volverlo a ver y ahora lo arrojaba directo a las redes de Dumbledore¿Qué estaba haciendo?

–Nunca he aceptado un no por respuesta, Granger –susurró Draco mirando a Hermione fijamente, acto que dejó más helada a la asustada Gryffindor, que ahora no temía por ella sino por él.

–Yo... lo siento... –murmuró casi sin voz mientras volteaba con ansiedad a comprobar que sus refuerzos no había acudido aún a su llamada. –Lo siento mucho...

–Te asusté y luego de nuestra última conversación, las cosas quedaron así de claras... Yo te veo, te ataco y tu juraste defenderte... –respondió el chico mirando constantemente por sobre la figura de la Gryffindor. –Será pronto, Granger... –dejó escapar el rubio aceleradamente. –Tú y todos los sangresucia serán eliminados... Ahora comienza la verdadera batalla, Hermione, lo de antes con Voldemort sólo fue un juego... Cuídate.

Y sin mirar atrás, Malfoy se largó a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas en dirección opuesta a Hermione. Oculto entre las sombras la dejó atrás, al tiempo que tomaba un frasco de dentro de su túnica y lo destapaba. Vertió el contenido dentro de su boca, sintiendo en cosa de segundos, escondido tras de una armadura, que el efecto de la multijugos comenzaba a manifestarse en su cuerpo.

Estática en su sitio, Hermione aún no digería la situación, mientras sus compañeros se le acercaban asustados y apropiadamente armados. Viajaron sus vistas por alrededor sin detectar ni pistas del supuesto mortífago. Observaron a Hermione con cara de pregunta, mas la chica parecía no reaccionar mirando su varita aún tendida en el suelo. Avanzó unos pasos y la tomó con delicadeza.

–No veo mortífagos –soltó Dean Thomas viendo como la castaña se ponía de pie. –Si fue una broma, Hermione, fue una de pésimo gusto, te lo juro.

Entre los ocho chicos que habían acudido al llamado de la Gryffindor se abrieron paso Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape, secundados por un agitado Neville Longbottom. La profesora se acercó a la muchacha con aire consternado. Hermione Granger jamás daría falsa alarma por jugarle una mala pasada a sus compañeros, eso no iba con ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos al tiempo que la chica la observaba con desconcierto, sin saber realmente que decir.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? –preguntó finalmente Mc Gonagall sin quitarle la vista de encima. –habla, niña...

–Lo vi –respondió la castaña balbuceando y paseando su vista por los presentes. –Estaba ahí... –indicó con el dedo índice el final del pasillo. –Pero no quería atacarme... más bien, huyó en cuanto me divisó.

–¿Viste su rostro? -se apresuró a preguntar Susan Bones algo alterada. -¿Era Bullstrode? –Hermione no se movió. -¿Goyle¿Crabbe¿Zabini¿Parkinson? –la castaña parpadeó un par de veces mientras Susan tomaba aire profundamente para dar la estocada final. –¿Era Malfoy?

–No vi su rostro... –declaró Hermione seriamente. –No sé quien era.

Mc Gonagall no tardó en acelerar a los chicos, indicándoles que volvieran en grupo a sus habitaciones, orden que todos acataron con algo de reticencia. Hermione, al igual que el resto de los alumnos de turno, partió a su torre, esperando que el silencio de la noche aclarara sus ideas. Y mientras los jóvenes estudiantes volvían a sus casas, los profesores se mantuvieron en el sitio del "avistamiento", aún sin decidir cual sería el siguiente paso en todo esto.

–Sabíamos que estaba dentro de Hogwarts. –dejó escapar Snape con un grulido. –Que Grnager lo haya visto no significa nada nuevo...

Mc Gonagall y una recién llegada Pomona Sprout iban a intervenir, junto con Argus Filch, quien traía una mueca lejos de la arrogancia en su rostro. Sin embargo, antes que la situación se volviera una discusión sin sentido y superficial, Dumbledore se volteó hacia ellos con una mirada turbada.

–¿Quiénes son los supuestos mortífagos? -preguntó finalmente, luego de una eterna pausa y con el rostro apesadumbrado.

–Millicent Bullstrode, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe y Blaise Zabini. –respondió Snape seguido de las miradas de sus colegas, .¿Qué tanto? Les aseguro que no sólo son ellos... Debe haber de tu casa, Filius... –clavó su mirada en un Flitwitch que se limitó a alzar los hombros desentendiéndose de la situación. –Y de la tuya... –miró a Pomona. –Retiro lo dicho... –sonrió macabro.

–Tiene sentido –agregó Filius Flitwitch apareciendo tras la cabeza de Filch. -¿Y si hay más?

Albus guardó silencio. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer¿Cerrar la escuela? Si mantener a los alumnos dentro de Hogwarts era potenciar nuevos ataques, no era aconsejable insistir con las clases... Porque había algo innegable, quizás si Granger no hubiera gritado sería una víctima más a los ataques de los sangre impura, hijos de muggles y traidores de la sangre. Por otro lado, alejar a los chicos de la "protección" del colegio los hacía presa fácil para los mortífagos que circulaban fuera del castillo.

–Minerva –rompió el silencio mirando a la profesora. –Da aviso al Ministerio, que sean discretos... –desvió su mirada a Severus. –Los alumnos bajo sospecha deben abandonar Hogwarts, volverán a sus casa y quedarán bajo la custodia de sus padres... Si quieren volverse mortífagos, pues que lo hagan pero no bajo mis narices ni entre los otros estudiantes.

–Momento, director... –exclamó Snape -¿Y qué le diremos a los padres? No podemos expulsarlos por una sospecha... es arriesgado.

–Conseguiré que Justin declare contra ellos –intervino Sprout enajenada. –Podemos revertir el obliviate...

–¿Acaso sabes cómo, Pomona? –preguntó Severus con una sonrisa pendenciera. –Eso es de chiste...

–Llevo haciendo unas mezclas con hierbas –respondió la mujer con rostro severo. –Recuerda que antes de impartir Herbología fui tu profesora de pociones, Severus.

–¡Cómo olvidarlo! –exclamó el jefe de Slytherin con sorna. -¡Fueron las clases más divertidas de toda mi estadía en Hogwarts!

–Cállate, Severus...

–Ya basta –sentenció Dumbledore mirando a ambos profesores. –Pomona, le administrarás la infusión a Justin Finch-Fletchley y ya veremos... Mientras tanto, Severus, esperarás la confesión del prefecto de Hufflepuff para sacar a los alumnos de las mazmorras...

–Y... –interrumpió Minerva pensativa. –¿Y si el joven Finch-Fletchley no nos entrega suficiente información?

–Me temo que será el momento de ver como seguirles los pasos a los cuatro mosqueteros de Slytherin –concluyó Albus Dumbledore con una imagen muy diferente a la que siempre proyectaba.

El anciano director estaba asustado, intimidado por las conquistas de Voldemort dentro de la escuela y, el simpático viejillo, era ahora una arma de justicia. Aún tras aquella armadura, Draco Malfoy escuchaba los comentarios del profesorado a la lejanía, ayudado por el eco de los corredores. No podía permitir que sus compañeros fueran acusados y, menos, que Justin fuera víctima de una poción experimental. Salió de tras su escondite y frunció el ceño... Después de todo Voldemort y Dumbledore no eran muy diferentes, ambos tenían sucias maneras de llevar a cabo sus proyectos... Por alguna razón, Potter seguía luchando contra el Lord, siendo que hace mucho pudieron haber intervenido sin que el Gryffindor tuviera que pasar por situaciones tan traumáticas como presenciar la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Algo se escondía tras de todo esto, pero él no era quien lo averiguaría, sólo jugaría con sus cartas.

Guió sigilosamente sus pasos fuera de aquel corredor, debía llegar a la enfermería antes que Madame Sprout y, claro, antes que la poción multijugos venciera su efecto. Mas la carrera en el cuerpo del anciano profesor de pociones lo afectaba más de la cuenta y lo retrasaba. Finalmente, ingresó en el espacio destinado a los enfermos, manteniendo un cuidadoso silencio. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando la camilla donde Justin permanecía hace ya una semana del ataque. No sabía si su decisión era la mejor opción en estos minutos, pero someter a un alumno a una prueba experimental era lejos lo más macabro que había escuchado en su vida. Caminó entre las camillas descorriendo las cortinas, hasta que su mirada dio con la cabellera castaña rizada de Justin.

–Jus... –lo llamó, mas el Hufflepuff se dio media vuelta en la cama y siguió roncando de lo lindo. –¡Justin! –Finch-Fletchley se dio otra media vuelta y balbuceó algo ininteligible. –¡Despierta idiota!

El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par para visualizar el rostro del profesor de pociones junto a su cama. El chico se hizo hacia el lado contrario del anciano, con una expresión de desconcierto y algo de miedo. ¿Qué hacía el vejete ahí a esas horas¿Habría ocurrido algo?

–Justin... –comenzó Marais sin estar completamente seguro que no sería el fin de sus aventuras como profesor. –Va a ocurrir algo terrible –el castaño enarcó una ceja. –Tú... tus compañeros... –y el gran Draco Malfoy se vio sin palabras que decir y sin argumentos válidos. –¡Para qué dilatar esto! –apuntó al Hufflepuff con la varita y el rostro de Justin se descompuso visiblemente. –No seas gallina Jus... ¡Finite Incantatem!

Las imágenes de un pasado reciente comenzaron a poblar la mente de Finch-Fletchley. Hacía su último recorrido de esa noche cuando varios mortífagos lo rodearon... Quizás eran cinco, quizás menos... Lo torturaban... Querían matarlo... Intervino una persona anciana... Marais... Malfoy...

–¡Por Dios! –Justin se tomó la cabeza con las manos. –¿No crees que es mucho de una sola vez, Malfoy¡Haz que se vayan!

–Llorica... recuerda todo y luego hablamos –bufó el anciano casi revisándose las uñas.

Tras unos minutos, Justin había recuperado aquellos instantes borrados de su mente y todo parecía tener más sentido que nunca. Draco le contó las razones por las cuales estaba con los mortífagos, sinceramente, casi como cuando hablaba con Hermione. Una cosa que Malfoy había aprendido de los muggles era que eran muy comprensivos, casi caían en la idiotez. Pues bien, el Hufflepuff hizo gala de aquella comprensión y lealtad no mágica, no tanto por salvarle el pellejo a los compañeros de Malfoy, más bien porque éste último le había salvado la vida.

–Justin... Pomona vendrá en unas horas a administrarte un filtro experimental... –soltó Marais una vez que las conversaciones de rigor hubieran terminado. –Es un filtro que supuestamente revierte el efecto del obliviate... No lo bebas, pero no sacrifiques más vidas... Si el Lord se da cuenta que los chicos fallaron... los matará. –la mirada de Justin se llenó de terror –Y... a ti también.

–Diré que recuerdo todo, pero no diré nada de ti, ni de los demás... Draco –murmuró Finch-Fletchley. –Draco... ¿esto terminarÂ?Por qué nadie hace nada¿Por qué no haces algo tú?

–¿Yo? –rió el anciano de buena gana –¿Se te olvida que hablas con el enemigo? Jamás haría algo por salvar a los de tu especie, Justin... Esto lo hago por mis compañeros, nada más.

–Sí, claro –exclamó el castaño con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. –Por cierto, chico "odio a los muggles, pero ahora estoy salvando a uno"... Supongo que sabes lo de Herms y Harry...

–No los menciones, me dan nauseas... La cabezota y el héroe... –respondió burlesco. –Por cierto, Jus... estaré cerca –le guiñó un ojo cómplice. –Dile a cara rajada que lo estoy vigilando muy de cerca... así como mi Lord. Será el primero de todos y, con ello, el surgimiento de una nueva era.

–Está bien, Hitler de medio pelo, vete a tu habitación antes que llegue Pomona –rió Justin no tomando en serio las palabras de Draco. –Y yo necesito dormir...

–Escúchame, tejón, estoy hablando en serio...

–Sí, claro y mi madre es tan bruja como la tuya que en paz descanse... Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Justin se cubrió completamente con las sábanas mientras Draco abandonaba la enfermería con la sensación de un agradable reencuentro. Quizás no todo estaba perdido... quizás si lograra sacar a Justin de todo esto. Porque si Granger quería seguir en el juego era cosa de ella, mas él siempre podía sacar a otros del paso sin la necesidad de asesinarlos. Lo siguiente, ir por los idiotas de sus compañeros para advertirlos... Y, de paso, sacarlos de todo esto.

Las mazmorras eran silencio absoluto. Sólo los pasos de algunos alumnos rezagados ocupaban el espacio, haciendo eco por los corredores. Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe se habían quedado hasta tarde jugando ajedrez en la sala común, parecían divertidos, pero la verdad era que estaban desvelados. La real razón de su estadía hasta estas horas en pie era lo que había ocurrido algunas horas antes en una de las habitaciones desocupadas del ala masculina de Slytherin. Cada paso del plan se estaba dando de manera exquisita, ahora nada podría fallar. Goyle reí macabramente dentro de su cabeza, mientras que Crabbe lo acompañaba con su mirada malévola... Después de todo, Zabini la había hecho, por mucho que se hubiera negado.

–¡Qué bueno encontrarlos despiertos, par de idiotas! –exclamó Marais ingresando a la sala común, al tiempo que los chicos volteaban a verlo. –Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosillas que me enteré hoy.

–¿Cosillas? –preguntó Crabbe dejando tontamente la reina al alcance de una caballo de Goyle, quien no perdió el tiempo. -¡Diablos!

–Bueno... nosotros también te tenemos jugosas noticias, profe –continuó Gregory cruzándose de brazos y volteándose para mirar a Marais de frente. –La parte sucia del juego está hecha y rematada... –el anciano alzó las cejas y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios.

–Genial... Hay que ver lo que ese idiota está dispuesto a hacer por complacer al Lord... ¡Hay que tener estómago! –respondió el profesor sentándose en un sillón mientras sentía cómo la poción perdía efecto y volvía dolorosamente a ser el de siempre. –Bueno, entonces creo que esa parte del juego está lista... ¿Cuándo creen que la lleve a manos de nuestro señor?

–El Lord le dio un mes para la tareita, aún le quedan dos semanas –respondió Goyle mirando a los ojos grises de Draco. –Y bien... ¿de qué querías hablar, Malfoy?

–De lo del Hufflepuff ese... Los profesores desconfían de ti, Crabbe, Milly y Zabini... No quiero más espectáculos como los del otro día. Casi los expulsan¿entiendes eso?

–Genial, sería el golpe de gracia... –exclamó Crabbe. –El viejo Dumbledore no tendría cómo dar explicaciones de esto y se vendría abajo su dictadura...

–Totalitarismo lo llamaría yo... –agregó Goyle pensativo. –Y Vincent tiene razón, Draco. ¿No sería mejor que nos expulsaran?

–So pretexto de...

–Mala conducta, notas...¿Qué se yo? –insistió Crabbe. –Así nos dedicaríamos de lleno a las maniobras del Lord...

–No suena tan mal... ¿prefieren eso? –los chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo. –Pues bien, esperaremos dos semanas y provocaremos su expulsión...

–¿Por qué dos semanas?

–Esperaremos que Blaise se deshaga de la bruta de Essex y lo tomaremos como un motivo de expulsión de todos... El Lord estará orgulloso de todos nosotros... especialmente cuando le llevemos a la hija de Vicky Nott.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con complicidad y sendas sonrisas macabras.


	25. Un caballero no tiene memoria

A pedido del público, I'm so back! Gracias por el apoyo, espero ser más constante esta vez. Besotes.

Capítulo 25: Un caballero no tiene memoria

Minerva se paseaba nerviosa por el comedor mientras los profesores, todos en tenidas de dormir, guardaban un sepulcrural silencio. Los mortífagos al interior de Hogwarts, tal como hace un año, pero ahora con alumnos dentro de sus filas. Aquello estaba empeorando día y día, mientras que lo peor estaba recién por ocurrir.

Zweig Marais ingresó al Gan Comedor cubierto con una túnica a rayas, y pantuflas. A los otros profesores casi les dio cargo de conciencia despertar a esa momia en vida. Snape ingresó pisándole los talones al profesor de pociones.

-Los implicados niegan haber estado recorriendo el castillo a estas horas, alegan prejuicio –comentó soltando un bufido –Prejuicio… -repitió –No sé en qué minuto se volvieron tan brillantes. –dijo más para sí que para el resto del profesorado.

-Creo que los chicos no mienten, Severus –agregó Marais –Creo que, a pesar de mis ropas, debo comunicarles que justo en el momento en que la señorita Granger, supuestamente, vio a un mortifago, los sospechosos estaban en una reunión en mi habitación…

-Ahora das instrucciones en tu habitación –canturreó Snape –Muy lindo le va a parecer al consejo de padres…

-Ya basta –suspiró Minerva –Hay que tomar cartas en el asunto, pero ahora… Primero fue la chica Hufflepuff, luego Justin Finch-Fletchley… Pudo ser Granger también.

-Hay que sacar a esos chicos de la escuela –opinó Sprout pensativa mirando a Snape –No me niegues, Severus, que sería sabio darles de baja por unos días.

-Más bien me parece arriesgado… -interrumpió Dumbledore acercándose a los profesores –Disculpen la demora, terminaba de revisar la escuela para cuando me encontré con –hizo una pausa –Esto. –sacó de entre sus ropajes una máscara de mortífago –Linda muestra de aprecio que el grupo nos guarda –sonrió -Lástima que no viniera autografiada.

-No es momento de bromas, Albus –gruñó Minerva –¿Ahora qué?

-No hay nada más que podamos hacer, salvo esperar…

Snape frunció el ceño.

-¿Esperar qué?

-El resurgimiento de la época oscura –dijo Dumbledore con voz rugosa –Ha llegado el momento de aceptar… Que Voldemort ha regresado.

·..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..·

Pansy se daba vueltas en la cama, de tanto en tanto encendía la luz para ver si, en algún instante que pudo quedarse dormida, Elloise había vuelto a la habitación. Pero nada, ahí seguía la cama vacía de su amiga. Temía que algo pudiera sucederle, después de todo, los rumores de mortifagos al interior de la escuela eran fuertes. Y Pansy sabía, que había importantes razones para hacerse de una chica como Essex.

Antes de volver a apagar la luz se volteó a su mesita de noche casi por inercia para dar con un detalle que no había descubierto. Una nota sobre uno de los libros con su nombre. Reconocería la letra donde fuera…

"_Pansy:_

_Cuando entré en tu habitación dormías, también noté que Elloise no está. Descuida, está con Blaise. –eso no me hace estar más tranquila, pensó Pansy –Cuídate, esto recién comienza. El Lord te llamará dentro de estos días, espera tu respuesta._

_D."_

La slytherin se quedó con la respiración contenida. ¿A qué se refería con que esto recién estaba comenzando? Cómo odiaba cuando Draco hablaba en claves, realmente lo odiaba. Tomó la misiva entre los dedos con delicadeza y la acercó a la mecha de la vela. En dos instantes se consumió completamente mientras la vista verdosa de la muchacha dibujaba una posible salida a todo esto.

Pronto se acercaría el día de su cumpleaños, ya había recibido la invitación del Lord para formar parte de los mortífagos. Debía contestar a brevedad, o ellos se encargarían que lo hiciera. Estaba rodeada por ellos, por todos lados, sus amigos, sus padres… Todos menos, menos…

Tomó la bata desde los pies de la cama y se la calzó rápidamente. Si estaba por ponerse negro todo, este era el mejor momento para perderse lejos de todo. Y dentro de la oscuridad que rodeaba ahora su vida se perdería hasta que, algún día saliera el sol. No esperaría que Elloise regresara, ella sabría que hacer, siempre lo supo.

Y esperaba que Elloise tuviera mejor suerte.

·..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..·

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro, pero más que ello se cuestionaba el porqué no delató a Malfoy. Debió hacerlo, era su deber de prefecta, su deber como miembro de la ED, como cuasi miembro de la Orden del Fénix… como novia de Harry. Pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. El encuentro, sus palabras…

-Muy pensativa, eso no es bueno –Ron se sentó a su lado y le palmoteó la rodilla –No sucedió nada más allá que un miedo, Hermione, no temas, los profesores se harán cargo.

-No, Ron –suspiró la chica echándose hacia atrás en el sillón de la sala común –Ya están dentro, más de lo que crees… -el pelirrojo la observó curioso –Temo que algo esté por ocurrir, algo realmente malo… Pero sé que pensando en lo probable puedo hacer un sinfín de extraños finales para todo esto.

-Lo que tenga que ocurrir ocurrirá de todas maneras –la abrazó por los hombros -¿Y sabes qué? Acá estaremos todos para hacerle frente. En otra ocasión fueron otras personas, ahora seremos nosotros… Seremos parte de la historia, es emocionante.

-Me gustaría tomármelo con tu emoción, Ronald –lo regañó sutilmente. –¡Ay, Ron!

-No temas por Harry, Hermione, él estará bien…

-No temo por él, temo por mí…

-¿Alguna razón en especial?

-Ron –respiró profundamente –Cuando dije que no había visto al mortífago… Mentí.

Ron abrió sus ojos muy grandes, la miró asombrado, muy dentro de él sabía lo que todo ello significaba. Malfoy. Había sido Malfoy. Ninguna otra persona hubiera logrado que Hermione mintiera, sobretodo a los profesores, a sus compañeros. La única persona por la cual Hermione era capaz de engañar, mentir y traicionar… era Draco Malfoy. ¿Sería posible?

-¿Y Harry? –preguntó Ron temeroso -¿Lo sabe?

-No podría decírselo…

-Puedes deber hacerlo…

-¿Cómo¿Cómo hacerlo? –preguntó la chica mirando a su amigo a los ojos –No puedo hacer eso… No puedo decirle que… -bajó la vista a sus piernas -¿Te das cuenta de lo que ocurriría si se llegara a saber algo así? Estoy protegiendo a …

-No digas su nombre –dijo Ron con una semisonrisa –Y sé que no hablas de tú-sabes-quién. –suspiró –Hermione, hay cosas que quizás Harry no se da cuenta, pero yo sí. No me creas tan bruto como para no creer que detrás de todo esto hay algo más que miedo, o traición o como quieras llamarlo. –tomó aire –Cuando volviste con Harry… No quise dar mi opinión, pensé que las cosas cambiarían, que todo volvería a un curso normal. Pero las cosas han cambiado demasiado para obviarlas, Hermione.

La castaña lo observó con interés.

-Todo cambia, Ronald.

-Y, por eso, creo que no me equivoco cuando creo que volver con Harry fue el error más grande que pudiste haber cometido –comentó seriamente –Ahora que Malfoy está de vuelta… No debe estar demasiado lejos, de eso estoy seguro. Y creo que deberías tratar de encontrarlo… No es una mala persona… No debe estar entre ellos.

-Todos quienes están con el Lord no son de los trigos limpios.

-No todos… -sonrió de lado.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? –preguntó la chica curiosa para cuando la puerta de la sala común se abría para dar paso a una muchacha. Hermione no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en los castaños de Lavender Brown. -¿Ron?

Ronald Weasley se volvió hacia su amiga algo sonrojado.

-Hay cosas, Hermione, que es mejor dejarlas a la imaginación… -contestó para cuando Lavender se perdía por las escaleras, seguida de la mirada de Ron –Pero, quiero que sepas, que sea cual sea tu decisión, siempre estaré contigo… Aun cuando esa decisión pase a llevar el orgullo de Potter… Porque algo que aprendí hace un tiempo es que nadie es dueño de los sentimientos de otra persona.

Se puso de pie de forma lenta y le revolvió los cabellos a la castaña, antes de perderse también por la escalera dejando a su amiga sumida en sus conjeturas. Sabía que era mejor dejarla pensar, sabía que ahora había mucho dentro de la cabeza de la chiquilla.

-¿Lo conseguiste? –preguntó el pelirrojo al ver la silueta de Lavender junto a una de las vueltas de la escalera.

-Sí, ya debe estar en manos de Dumbledore –respondió con voz cuchicheada –Espero que logre alertarlos un poco sobre el peligro de todo esto.

Ron asintió en silencio.

-Una máscara de mortífago dudo que pase desapercibida –sonrió algo divertido –Estamos a mano.

-Gracias por no delatarme, Ron.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero… -se apoyó en la pared –No pude evitar darte una oportunidad para reivindicarte. –la chica asintió –Asumo que ahora las cosas marcharán según lo planeado. La Orden planea ingresar a Hogwarts antes de este fin de semana, el rastreo será masivo… Y cuando eso ocurra…

-No te preocupes por mí, zanahorio –sonrió divertida –Estaré bien.

Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡Quién dijo que me preocupo? –chilló avergonzado.

-Entonces no te preocupas –sonrió Lavender.

-Pues no lo hago para tu información.

-Está bien, no lo haces –sonrió nuevamente. –Pero gracias por decir que no te preocupas cuando sé, que en lo muy profundo de tu ser, sí te preocupas por esta cabeza hueca.

-Sólo espero que cuando te atrapen, Brown, no me arrastres contigo…

-Creo que muchos seremos arrastrados cuando suba la marea. –suspiró antes de besarlo en la mejilla cariñosamente –Nos vemos, zanahorio, hora de dormir.

La chica se perdió por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Ron se quedó estático cual estatua, rojo y con un calor en la mejilla donde Lavender lo había besado. Normalmente, como chico que era hubiera limpiado su piel con el dorso de la mano y hubiera hecho una mueca de asco. Pero algo había cambiado. Quizás fue el descubrir a Lavender en sus maniobras oscuras, el haberle dado la oportunidad de advertirlos a todos, confiar en ella… Realmente todo estaba cambiado y recién comenzado.

·..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..·

Blaise salía de la habitación bastante callado, todo estaba a oscuras, sólo escuchaba el silencioso crujir de sus pasos sobre la madera. Unos pasos, su respiración, se alejaba de aquel cuarto. No podía permanecer un segundo más ahí, se sentía sucio, estúpido y muy muy cruel. Había comenzado a jugar con fuego, habría jurado que todo sería más fácil, que probar su lealtad al Lord no era tan complicado. No cuando con ello se estaba jugando su corazón, su mejor amiga y sus creencias.

Seguía caminado en silencio, pensativo, demasiado ido en su propia mente, recordando el sabor de lo vivido. No podía salvo pensar en ella, en sus palabras, en el aroma de sus cabellos, en la suavidad de su piel, ahora tatuada en la propia. Otro paso más que lo alejaba de ella, dejando encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación lo más cercano que estuvo de sentir amor, lo más cercano de sentirse vivo, había dejado todo atrás… Nunca volvería a ser como antes.

Escuchó unos pasos hacia él, iban a su encuentro. Se escondió en su propia sombra, esperando que la silueta pasara finalmente. Quedó algo extrañado al ver a Pansy Parkinson saliendo de las mazmorras con dirección desconocida. Sólo rogaba que Pansy fuera más firme que él a la hora de negarse, a no dejarse tentar por las grandiosas ofertas del Lord… Que entre todo lo que ofreció jamás mencionó cuánto debía dejar por ello. El precio más alto que jamás imaginó pagar.

Finalmente llegó a su cuarto y se encerró tratando de parecer tranquilo, tras él, sentado cómodamente en su cama lo esperaba, ya quien sabe hace cuánto tiempo, Draco Malfoy en su versión original. Algo más alto que la última vez que lo vio hace unas semanas, con el rostro consternado, se le veía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa profe¿A qué debo esta visita a esta hora? –preguntó despreocupado -¿Me pasas el pijama?

Draco hurgó bajo la almohada para sacar la prenda de Blaise y se la arrojó.

-¿Ni siquiera te duchas?

-Me gusta quedarme dormido oliendo a fémina –se jactó quitándose la camisa –No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Sospechan de ti y los demás, los profesores –respondió Draco mientras Blaise asomaba la cabeza por el pijama –No me mires con esa cara, sabías que ocurriría tarde o temprano.

-Me lo imaginaba más tarde que temprano, para serte sincero –se quitó el cinturón -¿Cuál es el modus operandis ahora?

-¿No me vas a comentar antes cómo estuvo tu affaire con Essex?

-¿No has escuchado que un caballero no tiene memoria?

-Nunca pensé que fueras un caballero…

-Nunca es tarde para cambiar de parecer –bromeó poniéndose los pantalones del pijama -¿Y bien?

-Tengo sueño¿te parece que hablamos otro día? –se trepó a la cama pasando por el lado de Draco y tiró de las sábanas para poderse introducir, empujó al rubio con el pie. –Quítate de mi camita…

-¿Dónde está Blaise, cosa extraña que estás en su cama? –rió Draco divertido -¿Dónde quedaron los comentarios sucios y vulgares acerca de las posiciones sexuales, y por quién sabe qué parte se lo hiciste? –Blaise suspiró en silencio –¿Zabini?

-¿Qué quieres, capullo?

-¿Te enamoraste de Essex?

-¿Me crees imbécil¡Claro que no! –exclamó incorporándose para mirarlo a la cara –Si tanto te interesa se lo hice a lo misionero, cucharita, a lo perrito y le jalé mucho el pelo y gritaba como loca. Hace el mejor sexo oral que me tenido en mi vida y le gusta que le den nalgadas. ¿Contento?

-Más bien, tranquilo… -sonrió –Pensé que habías caído presa fácil de los encantos sexuales de Essex, bastante conocidos por los Slytherins.

-No seas imbécil, ni que fuera mi primera vez… -lo miró de reojo. –No te preocupes, dentro de una semana la tendremos frente al Lord.

Draco se puso de pie y lo miró con tranquilidad.

-Tómate tu tiempo, no hay apuro –dijo caminando hacia la puerta –Disfruta de ese maravilloso sexo oral que dices, porque en cuanto el Lord tenga a Essex no creo que disfrutarás de sus… cómo decirlo… atenciones.

-Ya vete de una puta vez…

Blaise se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y Draco salió de la habitación. Afuera Goyle y Crabbe esperaban calmos.

-¿Y?

-Vigílenlo muy de cerca –anunció Malfoy sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña botellita –Y a Essex también, no quiero nada que se escape de mis planes. –bebió el contenido de la botella, pasó a ser Marais una vez más –Y díganle a Brown que quiero verla mañana por la noche, necesito que me haga un favor… un mandado.

Crabbe miró a Malfoy intrigado.

-No querrás azuzar más al pobre viejo decrépito de Dumbledore –rió Goyle entre dientes –Creo que ya está suficientemente atacado. ¡Mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts qué horror!

Todos rieron suavemente. Una risa macabra, llena de odio y rencor. Adelanto de una batalla lenta y dolorosa que nadie imagina se estaba planificando bajo el propio castillo, en las mismas mazmorras.

-Quiero ver la cara de san Potter mañana por la mañana –rió Crabbe –Cuando vea que nadie mueve un dedo por mejorar la situación… Su cara de histeria quiero grabarla.

·..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..·

Pansy llegó hasta la enfermería en silencio y caminó con calma que no poseía hasta la cama de Justin. Dormía como un angelito, a veces roncaba y ello le parecía demasiado tierno. No podía irse sin decirle adiós, sin aclararle que, aunque pasara la vida entre ellos, nunca cambiaría nada lo que sentía por él.

-Adiós, Justin –susurró antes de besarlo en la frente.

Una mano apretó su muñeca impidiéndole el escape.

-No te vas a ninguna parte sin mí –le dijo mirándola a los ojos a través de la oscuridad. -¿Qué planeas, Parkinson?

-Déjame ir, Jus…

-Nunca

Pansy forzó algo más el agarre del muchacho, pero no podía zafarse. Lo miró con desesperación mientras la mirada del chico en nada cambiaba. Parecía decirle en silencio que esperara, que no lo dejara, que aún faltaba mucho por vivir juntos, que esta no era la manera adecuada de actuar.

-Quieren marcarme… -susurró la rubia con un cototo en la garganta y forzó el agarre una vez más –Déjame ir…

-¿Para marcarte¿A eso vas con tanta prisa? –preguntó hirviendo en rabia –¿Tanta prisa para enrolarte en sus filas? Nunca pensé que serías capaz de algo así, Pansy, nunca lo imaginé siquiera.

-No me voy para marcarme, Justin… Déjame ir… -rogó una vez más.

Justin la soltó suavemente.

-Llévame contigo…

La chica enarcó una ceja. Justin la miraba en silencio, con los ojos cargados de humedad al sentir que la perdía, quizás para siempre. Nada era seguro ahora, lo único seguro era que tenían ese momento y con suerte algunos más. Nadie tenía asegurado un futuro en estos tiempos. Nadie, ni siquiera los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

-No sé a dónde iré… -respondió Pansy.

-No importa, ya idearemos un plan…

-No puedo llevarte conmigo, es arriesgado…

-Ya es arriesgado ser prefecto, mestizo y estar involucrado sentimentalmente contigo –sonrió malicioso. –No me dejes, Pansy.

-Tus padres, Justin…

-¿Y los tuyos, Pansy?

Ella suspiró cansada y miró a su novio con una sonrisa. Serían los primeros de muchos que huirían en busca de paz y tratando de vivir intensamente lo que esperaba que les quedara de vida. Como ellos muchos más harían empresas arriesgadas adentrándose en bosques perdidos, enfrentándose a animales salvajes, todo por un futuro incierto.

-Solo llevemos unos remedios, todavía me duele… -comentó Justin sacando algunos frascos del anaquel de la señora Pomfrey antes de que ambos se perdieran por los pasillo de Hogwarts.

·..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..·

_Querida Elloise:_

_Espero que al despertar no te hayas asustado demasiado al no verme en la cama. Estoy siguiendo el consejo que me diste alguna vez, cuando aún no te volvías tan maniática de odiar a los hombres. Estoy siguiendo mi corazón, escapando de mi destino… No sé cuando nos volvamos a ver, pero te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, que sepas que te quiero mucho, amiga._

_Cuando digan que he huido jamás comentes nada de esto, menos comentes algo que pueda hacerlos sospechas que Justin está conmigo. Hemos decidido huir al mundo muggle por un tiempo, creo que es lo mejor. Quizás algún día nos veamos en el centro comercial…_

_Te extrañaré un mundo,_

_Pansy._

Elloise encendió la vela para quemar la misiva. Era ya de día cuando volvió a su cuarto, una vez que se vio sola y fría en aquella habitación deshabitada donde fue a parar la noche anterior víctima de sus bajas pasiones por Blaise Zabini.

Quizás, tal como Pansy, debería dejar de desconfiar y creer, que por una vez en su vida, era digna de enamorarse y de amar como estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo. Ese día se pondría especialmente guapa, era viernes y el sábado podría, quizás tener una romántica cita al pueblo… Comenzar una nueva vida, tal como su amiga Pansy.

-Quizás tengas razón cabeza hueca –rió la morena antes de meterse a la ducha –No es tan malo enamorarse después de todo, aunque sea del imbécil débil mental de Zabini ¿no? –se miró al espejo –¿Un poquito más de lo de anoche, guapo?

Se guió un ojo y partió a la ducha.


	26. Desapariciones

Gracias por los Revs chicas, me han hecho muy feliz. Lis, claro que me acuerdo de ti tonta! Jajaja. A ver si luego me mandas un mensaje log in para que nos intercambiemos los msn, tanto tiempo sin una buena charla. Un besote, niña!

Perdonen lo poco, pero me acostumbré a escribir por escenas cortas y menos hojas… Cosas que ocurren a veces. Espero que así también actualice más rápidín. Besotes a todas!

Capítulo 26: Desapariciones

Se durmieron bajo las estrellas, abrazados y protegidos por los espesos bosques no mágicos que los ingerían a cada paso, llevándolos cada vez más lejos de la vida a la que dejaban atrás. Cubiertos por nada más que sus túnicas por sobre sus brazos que se aferraban al otro para mantener algo de certeza dentro de toda esa duda que los embargaba a cada segundo.

Las primeras luces del día les daban la bienvenida entre las ramas de los árboles. Pansy fue la primera en abrir los ojos, entremezclándose con el verdor del bosque que los había cobijado durante la noche. Sintió el roce del cabello de Justin sobre su mejilla y se sonrió en silencio. El frío lograba hacerla tiritar suavemente, refugiándose en el suave calorcillo que despedía el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Debemos continuar… -susurró la rubia al oído de Hufflepuff –Justin…

Pero el chico no se movió siquiera, seguía completamente dormido. Pansy cerró nuevamente los ojos y deslizó su mano por el cuerpo del muchacho, sintiendo la suavidad de sus ropas, algo heladas por el rocío de la mañana. Respiró de su aroma, disfrutó de la tibieza de su piel, se acurrucó contra él.

-Justin no seas tan remolón –le dijo suavemente mientras su mano se escabulló por bajo el brazo del chico para rodearlo por el costado. –Justin…

Lo apretó contra ella, la sensación de la tela humedecida bajo sus dedos, apretó un poco más. Asustada se desprendió de él y miró a su mano. Al alejarse de él, el cuerpo del Hufflepuff cayó pesadamente al suelo. Aún conservaba el rosa de sus mejillas, sus labios aún estaban teñidos del sonrojo natural. Su rostro calmo…

-¡Justin! –chilló viendo su mano manchada de sangre –¡Justin reacciona!

Lo movió un poco para dejarlo boca arriba, la mancha roja intensa manchaba la camisa del muchacho, justo en el lado del corazón. Un ataque perfecto, sin dejar rastro, sin dolor… Gruesas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, sus puños se apretaron tan fuerte que llegó a dolerle las palmas.

-Sin lágrimas, pequeña… -escuchó a sus espaldas y la chica se volteó rápidamente.

Ambas miradas se sostuvieron por un segundo.

-No es posible… -murmuró siguiendo la alta figura del hombre platinado frente a ella. –No puede ser…

-Bienvenida al mundo real, Pansy querida –murmuró Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa ladeada –Demasius.

El cuerpo de la joven Slytherin cayó dormida junto al cuerpo del fallecido Hufflepuff. Lucius se acercó a la chica y la tomó en brazos para retirarla del lugar. Otra figura a la distancia conjuraba la marca de los mortífagos en el alto del cielo.

Ese amanecer vio manchado su albo cielo por la señal de la muerte.

·..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..·

No era fácil dejar el pasado atrás, menos cuando se era un total cobarde, no iba a negar su propia verdad. Pero cuando el día lo despertó supo que no podía seguir como hasta ahora. En algún momento se podía dar vuelta la hoja y volver a comenzar, no sería el primero ni el último. Ya lo hizo Snape en algún momento, Karkarov y tantos otros. Si iba a dejar este camino, éste era el mejor momento. Las fuerzas del Lord no se hallaban tan fuertes, pero se volverían prontamente invencibles… Aún era el momento.

-¿Qué planea Malfoy? –preguntó Goyle en otra de las camas de la habitación.

-Creo que planea ingresar a Hogwarts a dar el golpe de gracia… -contestó Crabbe levantándose con algo de esfuerzo –Pero creo que no podrá sino dejarlo para más adelante, supe que hoy llegan…

-Maldita Orden de la puta madre –sonrió Goyle y soltó un suspiro -¿Crees que nos investigarán?

Crabbe se alzó de hombros.

-Nunca está demás esconder ciertas cosas y dejar algunas en nuestros pensaderos bien escondidos tú sabes bien dónde –agregó misterioso –El que nada sabe nada teme…

-Es "quien nada hace, nada teme" –corrigió Zabini desde su cama dándose vuelta hacia sus compañeros –Con que la Orden ¿no? Y yo que pensaba salir el día de hoy al poblado.

-No creo que sea posible –sonrió Goyle de lado –Hubo un asesinato cerca de Hogsmeade.

Zabini frunció el ceño.

-¿Está en el periódico?

Crabbe negó suavemente e indicó hacia la ventana. Zabini miró hacia fuera viendo a la lejanía, en dirección a Hogsmeade, la marca tenebrosa alzada en el cielo. Maldijo su propia suerte, ya no podría salir con Elloise como se lo había prometido. Eso retrasaría sus planes… Ahora, cuales serían los que retrasaría era la gran pregunta…

-¿Quiénes son las víctimas? –preguntó Blaise a sus compañeros.

-Uno solamente –respondió Crabbe –El espinilla…

-¿Finch-Fletchley? –preguntó el muchacho estupefacto -¡Pero si está en la enfermería!

-Y Pansy en su habitación, ¿verdad? –se burló Goyle –Mala idea de esa florecilla rubia… mala idea. Nunca hubiera esperado que, huyendo de su destino, llevaría a su novio tejón a la misma muerte.

-¿Y Pansy está bien? –insistió Zabini.

-¿Realmente importa? –preguntó Crabbe.

·..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..·

Una tropa de alumnos se dirigía a la salida del castillo, todos vestidos con sus mejores ropas de salida, dispuestos a un hermoso día de esparcimiento. Algunos comentaban qué comprarían, otros a dónde irían a beber alguna cerveza, unas parejas se debatían entre qué lugar romántico acapararían para ellos. A ninguno pasó inadvertido que los portones de la escuela estuvieran cerrados. Esperaron que alguien les abriera, quizás aún no era hora de salir, pero sería extraño que todos tuvieran sus relojes mal puestos, o quizás el señor Finch olvidó despertar y estaba roncando junto a la señora Norris.

La alta figura de Dumbledore se asomó entre el alumnado y se dejó caer entre la multitud, se abrió camino hacia delante. Su semblante era desolado, entristecido y con dejo a desgano que nadie pudo evitar reconocer. Su lánguido caminar se detuvo cuando alcanzó la puerta de salida. Se volteó hacia los muchachos sin cambiar de semblante.

-Las salidas de la escuela han quedado suspendidas –anunció –Se han producido ataques en la zona y no es seguro que salgan… Es todo, buenos días.

Se retiró con la misma actitud que llegó, dejando a los chicos realmente desconcertados. ¿Un ataque? ¿Se quedarían encerrados en Hogwarts? ¿Qué harían ahora para divertirse?

-¿No viste la marca tenebrosa por la mañana? –preguntó Ginny a una de sus compañeras quien alegaba mucho por su frustrada salida.

-Pues no –dijo la chica todavía molesta –Estos mortífagos no se aburren de fregarle la existencia a todos.

Ginny se alzó de hombros, al tiempo que Hermione se le acercaba y se detenía junto a ella. Iba en compañía de Ron, Harry y las gemelas Patil. Parecía que llegaban tarde al comunicado, por lo que Ginny no tardó en ponerlos al día.

-¿Un ataque? –preguntó Ron desconcertado –Pensé que lo del mortífago de Hermione era producto de su síndrome premenstrual –sonrió burlesco.

-Eso confirma que hubo siempre un mortífago dentro del castillo… -reflexionó Harry.

-Es lo que vengo diciendo desde anoche –suspiró la castaña. ¿Sería posible que Draco hubiera perpetrado ese ataque?

Pero antes que pudiera seguir pensando, un brazo rechoncho la hizo volar de su lugar. Elloise Essex la sujetaba con fuerza y el rostro desconfigurado. La Gryffindor pensó que a la morena le iba a dar un síncope.

-¿Has sabido de Pansy, sabelotodo? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Pensaba que estaría con Justin en la enfermería…

-Ella ha huido de Hogwarts, Granger –dijo Essex acelerada –Anoche me dejó una nota, donde explicaba que debía salir de aquí antes… bueno… antes que fuera llamada para servirle.

Hermione sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Draco dentro de Hogwarts, Pansy siendo llevada donde los mortífagos, ella huye del castillo, un ataque a las afueras de Hogsmeade… ¡No podía estar ocurriendo! ¿Hasta qué punto estaba llegando Malfoy con todo esto? ¿Cuándo cambió tanto? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser quien era? ¿O era que jamás dejó de serlo? Entonces… Todo había sido una mentira…

-Debemos ir por ella, Elloise… -dijo Hermione con determinación –No debe estar lejos…

Elloise guardó silencio.

-Cuando un mortífago deja sus deberes… -hizo una pausa –Ellos, los suyos, nunca dejarán de buscarlo… Hasta que… -calló.

Hermione sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero las guardó. No podía doblegarse ahora, sobretodo cuando aún había una esperanza de encontrar a Pansy, debían encontrarla a como diera lugar. No dejaría que el Lord se la llevara como lo hizo con Malfoy, Pansy intentó escapar, Malfoy siguió su destino.

-No se desharán de ella, Elloise, eso te lo doy por firmado –aseguró la Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –gruñó la Slytherin.

-No matarían a su propia sangre…

-Lo hicieron con los padres de Draco…

Hermione guardó silencio.

·..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..·

-Lamento interrumpir tu salida sabatina, Brown –comentó Marais sentándose en su diminuto escritorio, seguido de la mirada castaña de la muchacha Gryffindor –Toma asiento.

Lavender se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y cruzó las piernas.

-Tú dirás, profesor –dijo la chica con aires burlones –Espero que valga la pena, mira que bastante tuve con beberme esa poción que Hermione preparó para mi supuesto dolor de estómago. Pensé que nunca me dejarían sola…

-Es mejor tarde que nunca, Brown…

-Eso dicen –comentó al aire jugueteando con sus dedos sobre el regazo. -¿Y bien?

Marais se sonrió de lado y miró a los ojos de la Gryffindor.

-Quiero saber de qué se trató su olvidadiza movida de anoche…

-¿Olvidadiza?

Marais la miró fijamente a los ojos, pudo notar cierta tensión en el rostro blanco de la chiquilla. Volvió a sonreír con más maldad.

-Anoche nuestro queridísimo director… -comenzó levantándose de la silla y paseando a paso calmo por la oficina –Llegó a una reunión con una linda máscara de Mortífago. Y, claramente se trataba de la tuya, si algo que ese viejo no sabe es distinguir las claves en una máscara… Y las tuyas decían claramente Lavender Brown… Lindo nombre, ¿nunca lo mencioné?

-No sé de qué hablas, Malfoy…

-Te lo recordaré, bonita… -la apuntó con la varita y la chica se vio inmediatamente inmovilizada –Tú eliges… -se acercó a ella y pasó sus dedos huesudos por la mandíbula de la muchacha –Crucios o tu peor pesadilla…

La chica se lo quedó mirando fijo.

-No, no trates de fingir, Lavender… -suspiró el anciano con una mueca de repulsión – Nunca confié en tu verdadera convicción… No eres como lo demás, nunca lo serás… Tienes la marca de los Gryffindor. Siempre estarás ligada a ello, por mucho que quieras negarlo. Quiero saber… sólo por curiosidad… ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Lavender no respondió.

-¿No? –preguntó Marais alzándose de hombros –Bueno… -chasqueó los dedos y unas sombras salieron de entre la oscuridad de la habitación –Traté de hacerlo suavemente, Brown, ahora estás fuera de mi alcance… -las sombras rodearon a Lavender mientras ella no podía hacer más que mirar con los ojos desorbitados del miedo –Llévensela.

Con otro chasquido de dedos, la muchacha había desaparecido. Marais volvió a su puesto justo cuando las dolorosas, pero ya acostumbradas contracciones volvían. Su figura se estiró, su rostro rejuveneció y sus canosos cabellos se transformaron en una ordenada cabellera rubia.

-Es hora de visitar a una sangre sucia…


	27. Lo que debería ser

Capítulo 27: Lo que debería ser

Estaba en una habitación completamente a oscuras, sólo podía sentir el silencio y un frío que se apoderaba de su piel, traspasándole hasta los huesos. Se incorporó del suelo con algo de temor, sus manos investigaron el suelo, no era nada más que piedra.

"_Ahora estás fuera de mi alcance_"

Lavender pensó que este era el fin. Ya no había salida alguna… Creía que desde dentro del círculo podría hacer algo, informarle a alguien. Pero su único contacto estaba afuera, tan lejos que temía ni siquiera supiera en la situación que ahora se encontraba.

Era el fin… y nunca lo esperó de esa manera.

Abrazó sus rodillas y se volvió un ovillo, esperando que su propia cercanía la consolara. Comenzó a tiritar, pero no del frío, no del temor… Presentía algo. Quizás no era el fin, sino el comienzo de un macabro destino, uno que no le era único.

Un eco a la distancia la hizo alzar la vista, pero no veía absolutamente nada. Tuvo miedo, toda ella se erizó, su cuerpo se volvió tenso, su mente no le dejaba respiro. Los pasos se volvían más cercanos, un taconeo, un paso, dos pasos… Los podía contar a medida que se acercaban a ella.

Pensó en sus padres, en sus amigos, en sus abuelos, en sus hermanos… En un chispazo de cordura, fuera de sus pensamientos tenebrosos llevó una de sus manos a su costado buscando su varita. Aún la conservaba. No era señal de descuido de los mortífagos, era señal que aún armada no la consideraban una amenaza.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella, una luz invadió toda la habitación. Lavender se cubrió los ojos ante el destello, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al brillo y pudo tratar de enfocar la vista. Pero siquiera tratar de alzarla para ver a su acompañante y un veloz ataque la dejó paralizada en el suelo. Todo en el más completo silencio. Sólo un quejido de la estudiante, la respiración acelerada y entrecortada por el ataque. Una leve risa de su adversario.

Otro ataque alcanzó su cuerpo, se retorció en el suelo. Sus propios gritos silenciaban una voz que en su cabeza le decía que confesara.

"_¿Con quién te confesabas, pequeña? ¿Acaso con el viejo director? ¿O con la momia de Minerva?_"

Otro rayo le seguía al anterior, otro ataque. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la gryffindor, cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba, sus dientes mordían su lengua, su boca sabía a sangre espesa. Mientras aquella voz seguía en su cabeza, insistía, buscaba pistas…

"_¿Parvati Patil? ¿Harry Potter?_"

La chica jadeaba cansada, agotada. Yacía simplemente tirada en el suelo de la habitación, cada maldición sólo la tensaba, su mente estaba completamente nublada, como cada uno de sus sentidos… Estaba sumergida en un limbo, donde sólo podía ya escuchar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que la llevara a la respuesta… A su informante dentro del bando contrario, a ese que sabía toda la verdad.

"¿Ronald Weasley?... Weasley"

Lavender tomó un gran respiro y exhaló de manera pesada. El dolor desapareció, la voz se alejaba dejando un simple eco en su cabeza, cada vez más lejano. Un último rayo y todo se volvió nuevamente oscuro, pero ahora la invadía una enorme paz, ahora podría descansar.

Otros pasos ingresaron en la sala.

-Brillante, Bella –comentó Lucius seguido de otro hombre de aspecto macizo. –No has perdido el estilo.

La mujer se volvió hacia él y una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en sus labios tensos. Se ordenó la melena grisácea que eran sus cabellos y miró por última vez a la muchacha tendida en el suelo.

-Lástima –tocó con la punta del zapato una de las pantorrillas de Lavender –Tenía material para el círculo.

-¿Acaso quieres perder la exclusividad? –preguntó el rubio mirando a la mocosa –Crabbe, que se la lleven… No quiero que comience a apestar a cadáver.

Crabbe se dirigió a la salida y llamó a un par de jóvenes que se encargarían de desaparecer el cuerpo, al más puro estilo de los mortífagos. Seguramente la dejarían en las cercanías de Hogwarts y elevarían al cielo la marca tenebrosa para demostrarle a todos, que el final estaba cerca.

..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..

La noticia de la muerte de Justin Finch-Fletchley había llegado a la escuela, prontamente la directiva había decidido que era el momento para enviar a los alumnos de vuelta a casa. Al día siguiente cada uno de los muchachos se subiría al tren para llegar a salvo a la estación de Londres. Esta vez era definitivo.

La orden era no abandonar las salas comunes respectivas, salvo para la hora de las comidas. Los prefectos tenían los turnos más enloquecidos que de costumbre, los niños estaba nerviosos, la enfermería llena de ataques de pánico e histerias… Era un completo caos.

-La cosa se puso peluda –comentó Ron a una Hermione que caminaba a su lado en la ruta nocturna. -¿Qué pasará luego de todo esto, Hermione?

La castaña se alzó de hombros.

-Ni idea… Pero me temo que Harry querrá seguirle la pista a Tú-sabes-quien –respondió la chica mientras se acercaban al lugar donde ambos tomaría rutas diferentes –¿Te ha comentado algo?

-Nada –el muchacho miró a la chica con curiosidad –¿No deberías saber tú algo de eso?

-Sabes que Harry no me comenta de sus asuntos pendientes con el señor oscuro –sonrió algo burlesca –Sólo espero que confíe lo suficiente en nosotros como para dejarnos acompañarlo.

Ron iba a responder a los dichos de Hermione, pero unos pasos acelerados por el pasillo los hicieron voltear con curiosidad. Unos chicos que estaban junto a una de las ventanas huían a toda carrera, una de las niñas que corría se volteó nuevamente a la ventana y chilló tan fuerte que Hermione sintió como se le erizaban los pelos.

-Herm…

Ron indicó hacia la ventana tras ellos y alzó el dedo al cielo.

-La marca tenebrosa –balbuceó la castaña –Ron, alcanza a esos chicos… Yo voy a avisar a la profesora McGonagal.

Ron bajó las escaleras llamando a los muchachos y tratando de darles alcance. Se encargaría de dejarlos en sus respectivas salas comunes. Mientras Hermione se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la habitación de la profesora. Internamente deseaba que sólo fuera una muerte más y no el aviso de un ataque… Porque si atacaban a la escuela ahora…

Sintió un jalón que la arrastró en dos segundos de su trayecto. Se vio en uno de los corredores arrastrada por un muchacho vestido con la túnica de la escuela y el rostro cubierto por una capucha. La prefecta se zafó del agarre bruscamente.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? –preguntó molesta, el muchacho se desprendió de la capucha dejando a la vista su rostro y sus cabellos rubios. La chica sintió una mezcla de sorpresa, regocijo, tranquilidad y… miedo. –¿Malfoy? –si el rubio estaba en el castillo quería decir… un ataque estaba cercano.

El muchacho leyó el desconcierto en la mirada de la Gryffindor.

-Traquila, Granger –le indicó –Necesitamos hablar…

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que hablar… La marca, la muerte de Justin… ¡Tu misma presencia aquí lo explica todo! Van a atacar la escuela…

-No, escúchame, no es así… -la sostuvo por los hombros –Es Lavender… La marca es por… Han asesinado a Lavender Brown… -bajó la vista al suelo, no podía enfrentar la mirada de Hermione –No pude hacer nada por ella, yo… Se la llevaron frente a mí, las sombras la consumieron… yo… lo siento.

Hermione guardó silencio, mientras sentía que si apretaba más los dientes alguno de ellos saldría mal parado. Lavender, su amiga, su compañera de cuarto por tantos años… Justin, Pansy… Era simplemente demasiado. Sus manos le picaban, su rostro se volvía tenso y rojo. Perdió toda la razón y estrelló su mano contra la mejilla del rubio.

-¡Hijo de puta, todo esto es tu culpa! –exclamó sin perder su compostura dura –Has dejado que las cosas sucedan y no has hecho nada por detenerlas… No sé a qué mierda te quedaste en ese lugar… ¿Por no llegar a Azkaban? ¡No me hagas reír, por favor! Por vengarte de Voldemort… Nunca debí creer en ninguna de tus mentiras. ¡Me utilizaste todo este tiempo!

-Créeme que pudiste ser bastante más útil, Granger –le respondió sonriente –Pero la verdad es que los del Círculo no están muy interesados en una sangre sucia…

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –gruñó.

-Sangre sucia.

Hermione iba a volver a golpearlo, pero el rubio atajó el golpe antes que se estrellara justo contra su nariz, era un perfecto derechazo. La muchacha forcejeó la mano, Draco sonrió malicioso, ella gruñó un poco, él no la soltó. Se miraron a los ojos, era una batalla de poder. Sin realmente saber como, las distancias entre ellos se acortaron, la tensión se reducía y sus labios se encontraron en un ansioso beso.

..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..··..·· ..

Unos metros más allá de donde ahora recogían el cuerpo sin vida de Lavender Brown para ser ingresado a la Escuela, un grupo de encapuchados esperaba que su infiltrado les dejara la entrada liberada. Era un cuantioso grupo, unos 50 hombres y mujeres adultos y jóvenes. Sin contar al grupo que los aguardaba adentro, no lo suficientemente poderosos, pero suficientes para controlar a los estudiantes.

La puerta del castillo se abría para dejar el paso a los profesores y al cuerpo de la muchacha. Uno de ellos no se encontraba ahí. Algunos de los adultos pensaron que estaría en las cercanías, pero no podían divisarlo. La caravana se alejaba y la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse nuevamente. Marais no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Lucius comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Dónde se había metido ese infeliz? Las puertas se movían ya dejando un desquicio y el último profesor fuera. El mortífago alzó su varita.

-Imperius… -exclamó y el rayo alcanzó al diminuto profesor Flitwich –Déjanos el camino libre, enano…

La puerta se cerró totalmente. Todos los mortífagos miraron a Lucius algo burlescos, su hechizo no había surtido efecto. Un par de segundos después la puerta se entreabría. El rubio sonrió malicioso.

-Señores… Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –sonrió Lucius Malfoy.

La tropa de mortífagos ingresó rápidamente a la escuela.


	28. La Batalla Final

Capítulo 28: La Batalla Final

La tropa de mortífagos liderados por Lucius Malfoy ingresó rápidamente al castillo. Sin ningún sigilo, sin ir por las sombras, esperaban llamar la atención. Sus pisadas hacían eco por los pasadizos, sus sombras se volvían temblorosas a la luz de las antorchas cuyas llamas se agitaban al veloz paso del grupo.

Se dividieron en 5 grandes subgrupos, uno para cada casa y otro… directo al despacho donde los profesores estaban reunidos en este preciso instante. El último grupo en partir desde el centro fue el de Lucius y Bellatrix, quienes vieron perderse entre las escaleras a sus compañeros. Esperaron un segundo.

Un espeluznante grito les dio el punto de partida. El primero grupo había llegado a Hufflepuff, el grito sería seguramente de la prefecta, luego de haberles dado la contraseña, claramente.

-Vamos –ordenó Malfoy para cuando todos desaparecieron sólo seguidos por el eco de sus pisadas.

Bellatrix se quedó hasta atrás del grupo de experimentados mortífagos, todos bien preparados para lograr su cometido. Mientras avanzaban, la mujer se preocupaba de vigilar que nadie les siguiera los pasos ni quisiera seguirlos. Justo antes de doblar hacia la escalera que los llevaría al despacho del director, Lenstrange distinguió unos ojos rojos a ras de piso. La mujer sonrió malévolamente, sus compañeros se alejaban.

-Gata sarnosa… -murmuró alzando su varita –¡Avada Kedabra!

La señora Norris se escondió tras la esquina logrando evadir el rayo verde. Bellatrix se pateó internamente por ser vencida por un animalejo.

-¡Bellatrix! –exclamó Crabbe desde junto a la puerta.

La bruja corrió hacia sus compañeros y pronto estuvieron escaleras arriba. Ya vería esa maldita gata lo que era bueno, ya la cogería desprevenida y la haría papilla. La detestaba con toda su alma, la verdad, detestaba a los gatos. Era lo único que podía ponerle los pelos de punta. Se detuvo en medio de las escaleras y miró hacia arriba, Lucius ya había encontrado a alguien en el camino, la batalla comenzaba. No la necesitaban… Ella quería aniquilar a la gata. Bajó las escaleras.

-¡Bella! –gritó Narcissa desde los últimos lugares de la escalera. -¡Bella, vuelve aquí!

-¡Apártense! –exclamó uno de los hombres al tiempo que el cuerpo sin vida de Sprout rodaba por las escaleras. Varios casi tropezaron con la profesora de Herbología, quien siguió su paso hasta el final de los escalones quedando tendida boca arriba. –¡Al ataque!

La profesora Sprout tuvo la mala suerte de ser quien estaba más cerca de la salida del despacho, justamente cuando todos iban saliendo del lugar. Lo que nadie imaginaba era que esa noche nadie saldría vivo de ese despacho… A no ser que…

-¡Lucius Malfoy, qué sorpresita más linda! –Severus Snape batió su varita en el aire antes de apuntarla directo al pecho del mortífago –Yo que te hacía muerto, casi lloré por ti… Más bien por tu viuda, que la veo más viva que nunca –sonrió malicioso –Manera de jugar con la mente de todos, ¿no?

-Severus… -gruñó el rubio mientras la tropa de mortífagos se abalanzaba sobre los profesores de la escuela. -¿Qué bando vas a tomar el día de hoy?

-El que lleve la ventaja… Soy Slytherin… -se formó una mueca en sus labios –Y veo que tú eres el que tiene todas las de perder…

··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..

Ronald Weasley logró ingresar a la sala común antes de ser atrapado por la manada de mortífagos que ahora se agolpaba contra el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Las chicas chillaban de pavor, algunas se había desmayado en la impotencia y el miedo. Algunos muchachos se había acercado a la entrada con sus varitas apuntando hacia la puerta, uno de ellos tenía los pantalones completamente mojados.

-No perdamos la calma, no podrán ingresar –exclamó Ron viendo como la mujer del cuadro se debatía para no dejarles chance a los mortífagos. –Estamos protegidos.

-No, no lo estamos –respondió Harry volviéndose al grupo de estudiantes alejados de la puerta. –¡Tú! –indicó a una muchacha de 6º año –Reúne a todos los hijos de muggles y llévalos a lo más alto de la torre por el sector de chicos, ya conoces la traba del sector de chicas –la muchacha asintió –Neville… -el chico lo miró desde su lugar junto a la entrada. –Ve con ellos y procura que estén protegidos, que nadie los encuentre.

Neville asintió y junto con la chica se dirigieron al final de la sala, junto a las escaleras.

-¿Quién es hijo de muggles? –preguntó la muchacha de nombre Samira –Todos los hijos de muggles acá.

Varios estudiantes se congregaron junto a ellos, muchos de ellos no sólo eran hijos de muggles, sino que también hijos de perseguidos por mortífagos, o gente del ministerio. Pronto más de la mitad de la casa Gryffindor estaba escaleras arriba. Harry sólo esperaba que Neville pudiera esconderlos.

Un grito final se escuchó tras el cuadro y Harry pudo ver como éste se descorría lentamente, pudo divisar varias personas tras el cuadro, internamente rogaba porque fueran de los buenos, pero algo le decía que las cosas comenzaban a complicarse.

Un golpe seco logró asustar a los chicos quienes pegaron un respingo para mirar al suelo desde donde provino el sonido. El cadáver de un animal peludo había sido lanzado desde el exterior.

-¡Es la señora Norris! –exclamó Parvati junto a la puerta.

-Buena noches, pequeños –Bellatrix se escurrió hacia el interior mirando al frente justo para clavarle la vista a Harry –Buenas noches, enano… -alzó la varita, Harry fue más rápido y le lanzó un hechizo desarmante, la mujer lo esquivó hábilmente –Demasius…

El cuerpo del chico cayó pesadamente al suelo. Bellatrix sonrió ante las miradas atónitas del resto de los chicos.

-Elimínenlos… -gruñó la mujer mientras un hombre se acercaba al cuerpo de Potter – A todos…

-¡No! –Ron se lanzó hacia el hombre para tratar de impedirle que se llevara a Harry –¡Déjalo en paz, suéltalo! –el hombre lo desmayó también.

-Sí, llévate a Zanahorio, también… -asintió la mujer. –¡Vamos, por los niños!

Bellatrix dejó el lugar seguida de dos hombres, uno cargando a cada uno de los muchachos, mientras el resto trataba inútilmente de detenerlos. Poco a poco los chicos fueron cayendo al suelo, de mano de los hombres encapuchados.

··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..

El avada de Bellatrix retumbó por todo el castillo, y aunque entonces la gata se salvó, el sonido no pasó indiferente para la prefecta de Gryffindor. Olvidó su affaire previo con el rubio para mover la cara en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, sin embargo no se apartó de sus brazos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó la chica en un susurro y Draco la soltó suavemente. Hermione caminó hacia el final del pasillo justo donde podría ver hacia abajo, junto a la baranda. Escuchó un grito. –Es un ataque… -se volteó hacia Malfoy –Nos están atacando…

Draco sólo guardó silencio, no podía decirle nada. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Que efectivamente era un ataque, que todo estaba planeado, que él simplemente había intervenido para que nadie la aniquilara en su camino hacia Potter… No, no podía confesarle eso, no cuando sabía que ella acudiría en la ayuda de sus amigos.

-Huyamos de aquí, Granger –le dijo con voz suave, casi suplicante –No pertenecemos a esta batalla… -la tomó del antebrazo –Anda, Hermione… Sabes que no puedes hacer nada por detenerlos…

-¿Ah no? –preguntó ella, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Malfoy. –Pues mírame como lo hago.

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua y sacó la varita, la apuntó directo a la frente de Hermione.

-No intentes moverte siquiera bonita… -susurró –No quise llegar a esto, pero no me dejas más alternativa. Imperius… -el rayo impactó de lleno la cabeza de la chica, quien dejó caer los hombros hacia delante y su mirada pareció de pronto muy vacía – Vamos, Hermione, mi Señor nos espera.

Draco comenzó a caminar por la escuela, mientras de fondo podía escuchar los ataques por los cuatro vientos. Algunos rayos iluminaban de tanto en tanto el camino, podía ver claramente que se sabían defender todos esos buenos para nada, había hecho un buen trabajo ese Severus. Aunque no supiera que estaba preparando a sus alumnos para la gran batalla del siglo. Luego de esto el mundo mágico ya no sería lo mismo.

A lo lejos, un grupo de jóvenes se deslizaba con sigilo por el pasillo, Draco procuro interponer su cuerpo entre ellos y Granger. Apuntó al más grande del grupo con la varita y observó en silencio. Un par de chicas venían con ellos: Millicent y Elloise.

Se escondió, no quería ser visto. Tenía otro planes.

Luego de perder a varios de los suyos, pero habiendo destruido completamente a la planta de la escuela, los mortífagos que se hallaban en el despacho de Dumbledore bajaron las escaleras. Habían tenido demasiada suerte… Nunca nadie estuvo tan descuidado ante un ataque de los Mortífagos, nunca nadie había sido tan poco asegurado como para no hacerse de aurores dentro de la escuela.

-Muy rápido cambiaste de bando, Severus –suspiró Narcissa Malfoy bajando las escaleras –No eres de confiar…

-Este hijo de puta nunca lo ha sido –exclamó Lucius divertido golpeando el hombro de su amigo –Casi me creí tu actuación, perro. –soltó una maligna carcajada. –Ahora me preguntó quién será el director de esta escuela, ahora que el vejete quedó completamente asado… Sin piedad. Me gustó tu actuación, Severus, excelente.

-Nunca me agradó este ambiente de trabajo, creo que ahora que se renovará la planta docente, será muchísimo más agradable entrar a trabajar.

Mientras todos los adultos se retiraban, también lo hacían los otros designados a otros espacios de la escuela. Luego de dormir a todos los chicos de Gryffindor William y Eulaly Parkinson podrían marchar fuera sin mayores cargos de conciencia. Sinceramente esperaban que el resto de los mortífagos hubieran sido convencidos por sus palabras llenas de culpabilidad antes de partir al ataque. Habían quedado en no tocar a los niños, no tenían culpa alguna, si era a Potter a quien querían, que se lo llevaran sin más cargas.

··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..

Lord Voldemort descansaba tranquilo en la antigua mansión de su padre. Sin más compañía que la de su fiel siervo Colagusano degustaba una copa de brandy, esperando las noticias que le serían de su agrado. Se había encargado que las lechuzas hacia el ministerio desaparecieran misteriosamente antes de llegar a los agentes de seguridad. Controlar la mente del Ministro había sido pan comido, bastó sólo una humilde visita a su hogar y asegurarle vida para él y su familia… Claro que ahora tenía a un par de los suyos eliminando a la familia del Ministro… Nunca le agradó la política.

-Señor… -Lucius se arrodilló ante Voldemort –La misión ha sido un éxito rotundo, Dumbledore ha sido eliminado junto al resto de los profesores… Hemos traído al muchacho, junto con otros claramente.

-Excelente… -el hombre se puso de pie –Quiero a ese Potter aquí, ahora.

-A sus órdenes…

··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza la dolía enormemente, era como si la hubieran golpeado en el centro de la cabeza con algún objeto contundente… quizás un bate o una roca. Se llevó una mano hacia el cabello y buscó entre sus rizos algún chichón resultado del golpe, pero nada. Sus ojos lograron vencer lo nubloso que le pareció en algún momento todo.

-Veo que despertaste –comentó una voz a la distancia, Hermione se incorporó en lo que descubrió era una cama donde estaba tendida. –Ya me estaba pareciendo que el hechizo había sido demasiado fuerte.

La mujer no se acercó y simplemente se limitaba a mirarla de reojo, como si mirarla demasiado no estuviera bien.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó la muchacha tratando de pararse de la cama, pero al primer intento de bajar un pie la mujer al otro lado de la habitación sacó su varita y la inmovilizó. Hermione hizo chirrear los dientes en una contracción involuntaria. La inmovilización terminó y la chica se sintió aliviada. Miró a la mujer con desconfianza -¿Qué es este lugar?

La mujer suspiró.

-Una habitación, o acaso estás ciega –le dijo en tono burlesco. –Una sola palabra más, chiquilla y te juro que te saco los sesos –agregó molesta y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Hermione se quedó de una pieza, bastante sorprendida de la actitud de la mujer. Se sentó en la cama y vio como en la mesita de noche había una bandeja con algunas cosas para comer y agua caliente suficiente para un par de tazas de té. Sonrió gratamente sorprendida, pero antes de tomar una galleta se detuvo, quizás no era seguro. Junto a la bandeja una nota que decía:

"_Trataré de detener la masacre. Tienen a Potter y Weasley. Los otros sobrevivieron._

_Estás en tu casa, ponte cómoda y descansa._

_Por cierto, no le des bola a Marie, es la chica de la cocina, tiene malas pulgas…_

_D._"

Pero lo menos que hizo fue tratar de descansar, se puso de pie inmediatamente para alcanzar las cortinas y descorrerlas. Afuera parecía haber una calma que la desesperaba, un enorme espacio sólo cubierto por prado y jardines… Era un palacio. Llevó sus manos al picaporte, pero una descarga la hizo retroceder, sus manos ardieron como si se hubieran quemado.

-Maldito Hurón… -gruñó Hermione –No soy tu presa… ¡¡¡Marie!!! ¡¡¡Sácame de aquí!!! –gritó en vano. -¡¡¡Malfoy!!!... ¡¡¡Alguien!!!... –suspiró –Seguro me quedo sin voz antes de superar la barrera del Silencius… ¡¡¡Maldito Hurón!!!

Se sentó en el canto de la cama refunfuñando.


	29. El rescate

Al fin, había soñado este momento por largos 17 años. El instante en el cual podría dilucidar la magia que escondía ese niñato que lo mantenía en su sombra. Sería su sueño vuelto realidad, su ilusión y lo único que lo alejaba de concretar su misión. Hoy, Lord Voldemort lograría llegar al punto más alto en años y ya nadie lo podría detener. Nadie.

-Mi Lord –Colagusano ingresaba a la habitación lentamente, siendo cauteloso de la mirada de su señor, a cada paso tiritaba, como siempre –Mi Lord Voldemort…

El Señor Tenebroso lo observó con ojos de desconfianza, los estremecimientos de Colagusano eran algo más pronunciados que de costumbre. El sudor corriéndole por la frente, ese color pálido que invadía su rostro enfermo y aborrecible. Ese sudor no era buen indicador.

-¡Habla, inservible! –exclamó el mago estremeciéndose de su grito, pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, un escalofrío que le recordaba que era humano. –¡Habla de una vez!

-Mi Señor… Es Potter –balbuceó el aterrorizado hombre –Potter…

Lord Voldemort vio derrumbarse su ilusión, vio la salvación de Potter en los ojos de Colagusano, Vio la perdición de su imperio, supuso su pronta derrota, se vio nuevamente en las tinieblas, en las sombras viviendo de humanos y bestias para sobrevivir. No permitiría que eso pasara otra vez. Lord Voldemort no volvería a las tinieblas.

-Yo… yo lo traía y entonces… eh, eh, eh… -seguía tartamudeando, al tiempo que el Señor Tenebroso se ponía de pie de su trono –Yo… -Lord Voldemort alzó su varita –No, Señor, tenga piedad de su siervo, Señor… -Fue mas rápido, le juro que no lo ví venir…

-No toleraré más de tus estupideces –alzó la voz y su mano se movió ágilmente para apuntarlo con la varita. Colagusano cerró sus ojos y su tamaño comenzó a decrecer –Muere como la rata que eres. ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rostro de roedor crecido de Colagusano quedó petrificado antes que se desplomara a medio convertir. Tieso y con una enorme cola que le brotaba por el pantalón, nunca su apodo le quedó tan bien.

Lord Voldemort salió del lugar, sin comprender realmente que era lo que había sucedido minutos antes de la llegada de su siervo, ahora muerto por su ímpetu y desesperación. Nunca sabría realmente que era lo que había querido decirle Colagusano y eso estaba mejor. Porque Lord Voldemort no sabía era que Harry Potter no había huido, no lo había perdido, sino que se hallaba escondido en un lugar de la misma casona, lejos de su alcance, en un lugar que sólo William Parkinson conocía.

Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o

-No, no es el momento de morir, muchacho… -escuchó al tiempo que abría los ojos ante el golpeteo en su mejilla –No ahora, chico, estás a salvo.

Harry abrió completamente los ojos para encontrarse con una figura envuelta en una capa negra y el rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca. Se incorporó nervioso y sus músculos se tensaron, pero no podía moverse más que algunos centímetros.

-Veo que te han inmovilizado parcialmente –dijo Parkinson medio entre risas –Se puede solucionar si prometes que no vas a huir despavorido ni atacando con tu varita, que aún posees... porque te la metí en el bolsillo, porque si huyes vamos a tener problemas los dos.

Harry lo miró fijo y Parkinson deshizo el hechizo. Potter se movió aceleradamente y lo apuntó con la varita.

-Supuse que harías algo así –suspiró el hombre con calma –Conversemos chico, que acá nadie puede escucharte si susurras, porque si gritas no puedo prometer que toda la masa que te busca por la mansión Riddle no te encuentre.

Harry bajó la guardia.

-Mira, hijo… -comenzó William.

-No soy tu hijo…

-¡Qué concreto! –exclamó el hombre rebuznando –Está bien… Mira, chico, porque chico eres… -sonrió divertido por su propia broma- Te contextualizo, ¿está bien? Estás en la mismísima casa de Lord Voldemort, centro de operaciones de los Mortífagos. Yo soy William Parkinson, padre de Pansy…

-Muy conveniente, la amiga de Hermione…

-Buena chica ella, buen elemento, lástima que el Círculo sólo incorpore sangre limpia, porque ella sería un excelente aporte… -perdió el hilo, como siempre –Retomando, te he traído hasta aquí poniendo en riesgo mi integridad física, por lo que merezco respeto al menos –Harry enarcó una ceja, ese hombre estaba completamente chiflado. –No todos los mortífagos estamos de acuerdo con el Lord… Nos moviliza el miedo, chico… Chico, tú eres nuestra única esperanza de deshacernos del viejo loco ese.

Harry seguía sin comprender nada.

-Verás, los tiempos han cambiado, ya no nos persiguen por ser magos, el intercambio comercial entre muggles y nuestra comunidad es enriquecedor y ha vuelto nuestra economía bastante más estable y próspera. ¿Entiendes a lo que voy? –Harry asintió sin dejar de preguntarse si ese hombre estaba bien de la cabeza –Los muggles no son malos… Pero este Señor tiene la idea de destruirlos y no entiende que sin muggles seríamos una raza extinta…

Harry sintió unos pasos y William Parkinson guardó silencio.

-Señor Parkinson… -murmuró el muchacho –Tiene que ayudarme a salir de aquí y enfrentarlo.

-¿Solo? ¿Vas de superhéroe? Ni en tus sueños… Esperaremos que llegue el refuerzo…

-¿Refuerzo?

William asintió.

-Mientras tú estás acá, la Orden del Fénix está atacando esta guarida… -hizo una pausa –Ellos nos avisarán cuando sea el momento.

Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o

-¡Abre la puerta, tarada!

-Tengo órdenes expresas del joven de…

-¿¡Que la abras te he dicho o eres sorda!? –chilló una voz fuera de la recámara donde Hermione se acercaba a la puerta para aferrarse a la manilla tirar con fuerza.

-¿Elloise?

-¡Granger! –escuchó tras la puerta. –Hazte a un lado, Granger.

Un potente rayo atravesó la madera y un agujero del porte de un perro quedó al medio de la puerta. La mucama salía disparada de miedo fuera del pasillo al tiempo que las cabezas de Elloise Sussex y Pansy Parkinson se asomaban por el agujero.

-Draco se va a enojar –suspiró Pansy viendo el desastre –Rompiste la puerta de su habitación.

-Draco puede rascarse las bolas si quiere –bufó Elloise –Rápido, Granger, fuera… Vienen de los malos y no quieres estar aquí para entonces.

Hermione sin chistar se intruso en el agujero y fue jalada fuera por los brazos por las chicas. Cayó de cabeza al suelo con los muslos rasmillados y un moretón de recuerdo en las pantorrillas. Se incorporó con rapidez e iniciaron el camino fuera de la mansión Mafoy.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Hermione mientras corrían por los pasillos guiadas por Pansy.

-Potter ha huido del Lord –aclaró Pansy doblando en una esquina –Debemos ponernos a salvo, Blaise nos espera afuera. –llegaron a una enorme puerta y Pansy la abrió de un hechizo. –Comenzará la redada y nadie está libre, debemos escondernos…

-Pero… ¿dónde? –preguntó Hermione sintiendo el frío que las azotaba al correr por los jardines.

-El bosque es lo más seguro… -dijo Elloise abalanzándose contra la reja de metal al final del jardín. -¿Dónde está Zabini?

El silencio y la oscuridad las rodeaba. Abieron la puerta con sigilo buscando a su compañero entre la sombras. Nada. Salieron a paso calmo y se ocultaron tras unos matorrales.

-Zabini… -masculló Elloise en la oscuridad.

-Shhh –murmuró Hermione y Pansy tembló al escuchar unos pasos.

Elloise se hizo muy pequeña mientras esperaban que pasaran los pasos. Se detuvieron frente a ellas. Las chicas se quedaron sin aliento. Ni respiraban. Pansy cubrió su boca con las manos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –exclamó una voz juvenil -¿Quién es?

-¡Alto ahí! –chilló Elloise saltando fuera del matorral.

-¡Avada Kedabra!

El cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo junto a las aterrorizadas muchachas. Pansy gritó y se incorporó, Hermione se asomó por el matorral. La sombra las apuntó con la varita temblorosa.

-¿Draco?

-¡Pansy! –gritó el chico con horror.

Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o

-Así que todo ha sido un gran plan ideado por todos ustedes, serán desgraciados –gruñó Ron comiendo un panecillo que la señora Parkinson acababa de entregarle. –De haber sabido que Pansy estaba viva no hubiera permitido los arranques de histrionismo de Hermione… -suspiró degustando su comida -¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Está siendo guiada hasta acá –comentó la mujer arreglándose una artesanal venda en su antebrazo derecho –Tendrás que utilizar mi varita en el caso que seamos atacados, Weasley –se apretó más la venda con una mueca de dolor. –El bosque no es tan seguro como pensábamos…

Ron alzó la mirada al cielo, una marca tenebrosa se dibujaba atemorizante en el oscuro firmamente. Miró a la mujer frente a él con curiosidad. Una mortífago ayudando a traidor de la sangre. Se preguntaba si tendría alguna implicancia política salvarlo.

Unos pasos se acercaron a ellos veloz mente, la mujer se escondió tras un árbol y de un jalón arrastró al pelirrojo con ella. Figuras delgadas y ágiles se abrían paso entre las ramas de los árboles. El ataque producido por la varita de Draco había logrado atraer la atención de varios que le seguían la pista desconfiados. La marca tenebrosa sólo había sido un medio de distraerlos.

-Este es el lugar –dijo Pansy casi sin voz, aún temblaba, pero se mantenía fuerte.

-Lo lamento… -comentó Draco.

-Yo lo lamento más… -gruñó la rubia –Has cometido… has…

-Pansy, debemos seguir el camino –indicó Hermione no menos afectada, pero no podían detenerse a llorar a Elloise.

La señora Parkinson salió de entre las sombras y Ron tras ella apuntándolos con la varita, hasta q reconoció el rostro de Hermione entre las sombras. Ambos se sonrieron y ella corrió hacia sus brazos, Nunca se había sentido tan bien el abrazo de su mejor amigo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el pelirrojo, ella asintió sin soltarlo.

-Pansy, hija –susurró la mujer acercándose a su hija, ella se dejó estrechar suavemente. -¿Estás bien? –ella asintió -¿Y Elloise?

Draco se estremeció.

-Fue un accidente.

Pansy lo miró con odio y la señora Parkinson asintió suavemente.

Debían reanudar el camino.


	30. ¿Todo para esto? FIN

Avanzaban por la oscuridad, tres jóvenes varones. Uno pequeño y gordo a un costado, otro grande y macizo al otro, ambos sostenían por los antebrazos a otro chico alto y delgado que caminaba cabizbajo. Llegados a un claro dentro del bosque el más grande se detuvo y soltó al chico delgado.

-Ya basta de vueltas, Zabini, ¿dónde está Granger? –exclamó Goyle molesto encarando a Blaise.

-No lo sé –respondió en actitud bravucona.

-¡Nos ha traído dando vueltas! –exclamó Crabbe mirando a la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, en el mismo lugar donde apareció hace una hora. –Estamos a pasos de donde comenzamos.

Goyle tomó de la túnica a Zabini y lo zamarreó.

-Maldito traidor –gruñó el muchacho al tiempo que alzaba el puño para golpear a su compañero, pero un chillido de Crabbe lo distrajo y soltó al chico. -¿Qué? –se volteó rápidamente.

-Un cadáver… -tiritó el chico indicando a un lugar en el suelo donde unas piernas se asomaban tras unos matorrales. Se acercó y miró con detención. -¡Lumus! –su varita se encendió y la acercó al cuerpo. –Es Elloise… -acercó la punta de su varita a la barriga de la chica y presionó –¿Elloise? Despierta… -.apretó con más fuerza –No reacciona.

Goyle olvidó su rabia con Zabini y se precipitó al cuerpo inerte de la muchacha. Se agachó junto a ella y la levantó para sujetarla contra su cuerpo. Trató de despertarla inútilmente. Crabbe observaba la escena con tristeza. ¿Quién había hecho eso?

-Estaba con Millicent –murmuró Crabbe. -¿Dónde estará ella?

-Yo mismo las escolté donde el Lord –murmuró Zabini sin acercarse. –A ella y a Elloise…

-Debemos encontrar a Millicent, puede estar herida –exclamó Crabbe al tiempo que Goyle dejaba el cuerpo de Elloise nuevamente en el suelo con el rostro devastado. –Andando… nadie la encontrará en este lugar, podremos regresar por ella después.

-Tienes razón, andando –Goyle se levantó del suelo. -¿Dónde está Zabini?

Crabbe miró a su alrededor, sólo estaban los dos en la oscuridad del bosque. Los dos y el cuerpo de la fallecida chica Slytherin.

-Juro que mataré a ese imbécil traidor… -gruñó Goyle.

Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o

El paisaje era conocido, una calle en una ciudad muggle. La Señora Parkinson llevaba la delantera caminando a paso seguro, pero siempre mirando hacia atrás con un gesto de tensión en el rostro. La seguían dos muchachos y dos muchachas. Hermione caminaba junto a Ron alejándose de Draco y Pansy. Mientras se acercaban a la casa de los Black los jóvenes Gryffindor tenían sus reticencias en todo esto. Aunque parecía que Eulaly Parkinson se manejaba muy bien en el lugar.

A lo lejos una horda caminaba a su encuentro. Hermione y Ron movilizaron sus manos hacia su bolsillo, Hermione sacó su varita y la dejó a un costado de su cuerpo, Ron hizo lo propio con la varita de Parkinson.

Las sombras se convirtieron en figuras y sus rostros se hicieron conocidos. Los Gryffindor respiraron tranquilos cuando reconocieron entre ellos a personas a las que querían y en quienes confiaban. Todos traían sus rostros serios y decididos.

-Te agradecemos que hayas traído a los muchachos –dijo Arthur Weasley a la señora Parkinson, la mujer asintió en silencio. –Ahora debemos apresurarnos, desapareceremos aquí.

-¡Chicos, acá! –exclamó Tonks llamando a los muchachos con las manos, los chicos se agruparon en torno a ella –Iremos en ayuda de Harry… Nos dirigiremos a la casa de los Riddle.

Los adultos cerraron el círculo de los muchachos. Arthur Weasley afirmó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo, Molly a su lado también se apoyó en Ron con una mano y con otra en Hermione. Pronto todos hubieron desaparecido del lugar, excepto por Eulaly Parkinson, herida y sin varita no era un buen aporte, sólo esperaba que su familia regresara con vida.

El sitio donde arribaron era aun más oscuro que el bosque de donde provenían. Unas chispas ligeras podían divisarse a algunos pasos. Fuegos fatuos crepitaban entre las lápidas. Estaban en un cementerio, a lo lejos se divisaba una casa. Habían llegado a los terrenos de Riddle, el cementerio donde estuvo Harry hace años, el lugar donde había sido asesinado Cedric Diggory.

-¡Por acá! –se escuchó un bramido –¡Intrusos!

-Y comienza la diversión –rió Tonks poniéndose frente a los muchachos –Varitas adelante y … ¡Expelliarmus!

Varios rayos salieron del frente siendo respondidos por otros que venían desde la oscuridad. Los mortífagos se movían rápido, pronto las filas de la Orden se habían disgregado quedando entre las lápidas recobrando el aliento y asomándose a regalar un hechizo a algún mortífago desprevenido. El cementerio se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

Hermione tras un ángel de mármol buscaba con la vista un punto donde poder ocultarse mientras atacara ayudando a los adultos. Una mano en su espalda la hizo saltar, se volteó para encontrarse con Draco que le hizo un gesto que se quedara quieta. Ella se quedó mirándolo, él levantó su varita y la apuntó al rostro de la castaña. Ella abrió los ojos, la varita se movió más rápido hacia un costado y un rayo salió disparado alejando a un mortifago que había dado con su paradero.

-Hermione –la llamó el muchacho luego que ella saliera del espanto momentáneo –No puedo quedarme más tiempo… -dijo con voz suave, pero sin bajar la guardia. –Hoy caerá Lord Voldemort o caerá Potter, y sea quien sea que logre sobrevivir, no soy bienvenido en este lugar…

-Debes quedarte a ayudarnos –exclamó la chica.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo arriesgarme a ser atrapado, lo siento Granger –dijo con algo de altivez –Tú sabías como era yo antes de que sucediera todo esto –acercó su mano a la de la chica, pero no la tocó, retrocedió sutilmente –Siempre buscaré mi seguridad, y esto ya no es seguro para mí.

Hermione sintió que realmente nunca había conocido a Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿La había querido realmente alguna vez?

-Me pediste que esperara por ti… ¿para esto? –preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

-Nunca pensé en el giro que darían las cosas –dijo el rubio con desazón –Pudimos haber salvado fronteras, pudimos ser quienes restablecieran una forma de ser que esta estúpida batalla dejó en el olvido… -se alejó unos pasos al sentir un ruido, a lo lejos el Lord aparecía como una sombra de humo. –Pero tú también haz decidido lo que realmente te importa…

Una explosión produjo gran ruido y varios cuerpos salieron disparados, uno de ellos cayó a pasos de donde se ubicaban los muchachos. Hermione reconoció la cabellera pelirroja de Ron. Sin pensarlo más corrió hacia su amigo y conjuró un hechizo para arrojarlo a las sombras, lejos del alcance de cualquiera. Desde su posición se volvió hacia Draco. Él la observó un segundo más antes de alzar su varita y desaparecer ante sus ojos.

La Gryffindor corrió hacia su compañero pelirrojo y se quedó junto a él. La batalla se volvía más sangrienta, los gritos, los llantos, los quejidos… Un silencio invadió todo. Hermione se levantó de su lugar para investigar.

Harry había llegado junto con el silencio. Ahora se debatía en la lucha, todos los sobrevivientes miraban asombrados. Un espacio se abría en la tierra junto a la lápida del padre de Tom Riddle, las varitas unidas de Harry y Lord Voldemort rodearon a este último y lo fueron arrastrando hacia la tierra, de esta brotaban brazos y sombras, gritos de horror llenaron el silencio. En un segundo una luz roja invadió el lugar y Lord Voldemort había desaparecido.

Todo había terminado…

Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o

San Mungo nunca estuvo tan lleno de personas, pero el ambiente que se vivía dentro del hospital mágico era de una absoluta tranquilidad. Hermione caminaba con un ramo de flores blancas para dejársela en el jarrón que el día anterior había llevado para sus amigos. La acompañaba Luna Lovewood, quien le conversaba sobre el nuevo titular de El Profeta y le mostraba la fotografía que mostraba las fiestas de la comunidad. Ambas sonreían esquivando a la gente que iba y venía por los pasillos.

Ingresaron a un pabellón donde se podían ver muchas personas. Neville, Lavender, Pansy y muchos más. Todos conversando con sus amigos y parientes. Las chicas aceleraron el paso saludando a todos los presentes, llegaron hasta las camas de Ron y Harry, una junto a la otra. Ambos contaban la aventura vivida como si fuera el relato de las vacaciones de verano. Al ver a las chicas los muchachos sonrieron felices.

-¿Cómo van, muchachos? –preguntó Luna sentándose junto a Harry y aplastándolo un poco, el chico ni se quejó. –Tienen que ver El Profeta. –les entregó el periódico –Los mencionan como los héroes…

Hermione acomodó las flores en el jarrón con aire pensativo. Ron se acomodó para tomarla del brazo. Ella se volteó.

-Deberías estar contenta –le dijo con una sonrisa –Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Unas risitas invadieron el espacio. Ginny se acercaba corriendo y abrazó a su amiga Luna para dejarse caer junto a Harry. Le traía un regalo. Ron se volvió hacia su amiga.

-¿Ves lo que te dijo? –comentó suavemente, Hermione asintió –Todo está como debería…

-Quizás…

-Es hora de dar vuelta la página –afirmó el pelirrojo –Él está bien, donde quiera que está. Han comenzado las investigaciones y los arrestos. Han atrapado a los padres de Draco y a muchos otros. Hizo lo correcto.

Hermione le sonrió para terminar de arreglar las flores. Sabía que ésta era una paz momentánea, sabía que volvería, cuando fuera el momento… Y realmente las cosas serían como debían ser.

-Y entonces Lavender me culpó de haber perdido su labial… -chilló Parvati Patil alzando sus manos –Pero yo le aseguro que ella se lo prestó a Pansy…

-¿A mí? –exclamó Pansy acercándose a las chicas seguida de Blaise Zabini –No, se lo prestaste a Millicent.

-¿A mí? –repuso Millicent desde el otro lado de la habitación junto con Crabbe y Goyle que estaban heridos en una cama, seguramente atrapados dentro de una batalla que los pilló deprevenidos –No, tienes que buscarlo bien…

-Ningún otro color me hace lucir tan bella… -suspiró Lavender con tristeza.

El lugar se llenó de risas y alegría. Todo estaba como había comenzado… O quizás no tanto.

FIN

Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o Oo..o

Espero les haya gustado, me tomó mucho tiempo terminarlo. Agradezco el apoyo durante toda la historia y espero sus comentarios. Besos para todos. ¡Adiós!


End file.
